L'Appel du Phénix
by Theodore Barney
Summary: SUITE. Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Drago décide d'achever le travail commencé avant lui par Dumbledore. Traqué, il n'a d'autre choix que de fuir sa terre natale, emportant avec lui un gage d'éternité. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se lance à sa recherche. Mais une question la hante : Pourquoi Drago l'a-t-il abandonnée ? Elle fera tout pour y répondre, au péril de sa vie, par amour.
1. Le Paradis Perdu

**.**

 **L'Appel du Phénix**

 **.**

 _ **Suite de l'histoire Le Chant du Rossignol**_

 **.**

 **Résumé**

 **.**

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, Drago décide d'achever le travail commencé avant lui par Dumbledore. Traqué, il n'a d'autre choix que de fuir sa terre natale, emportant avec lui un gage d'éternité. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione se lance à sa recherche.

De la forêt de Brocéliande aux rivages de la Mer Morte, du château de Montségur à la prison de Nurmengard, elle endurera les pires épreuves pour tenter de retrouver l'élu de son cœur. Mais une question la hante : Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée Drago ?

Jusqu'où serait-on prêts à aller par amour ? Serait-on prêts à tous les sacrifices pour l'être qui nous est le plus précieux au monde ?

 **.**

 **Personnages Principaux**

 **.**

Drago Malefoy / Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabini

Tom Marvolo Riddle / Severus Rogue / Narcissa Malefoy

Ronald Weasley / Harry Potter / Pansy Parkinson

Tracey Davis / Cho Chang / Gellert Grindelwald

 **.**

 **Remerciements**

 **.**

Je déclare tout mon respect à J.K. Rowling et à son œuvre, je ne fait qu'emprunter ses personnages et son univers, seul le scénario est de moi. Un grand merci à l'avance à tous ceux qui lieront cette fanfiction, j'aime toujours faire plaisir à quelqu'un en le divertissant et en lui faisant oublier les petits soucis du quotidien l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Pour l'anecdote, je n'écrit pas pour avoir plein de lecteurs, j'écris pour mon plaisir. Mon but est simplement de vous faire partager ce que j'aime chez Harry Potter et vous montrer tout ce que l'on peut raconter à partir de l'histoire originale. Je n'attend pas des lecteurs qu'ils mettent tous un commentaire, mais qu'ils puissent exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent en lisant l'histoire, donc laisser une review est la meilleure chose à faire si vous voulez que je sache ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

 **.**

 **Avertissements**

 **.**

Cette histoire continent des scènes de violence verbale et physique ainsi que des scènes de sexe explicites. Cela pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Lecteurs sensibles abstenez-vous !

 **.**

 **Note de l'Auteur**

 **.**

Voici la deuxième partie de mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce sera un texte totalement différent de la partie précédente, notamment au niveau du registre, qui se rapprochera beaucoup de l'heroïc fantasy. Pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui n'apprécieraient pas ce registre littéraire, rien ne vous oblige à lire. Vous pouvez très bien vous arrêtez à la première partie. Même si ce serait dommage.

Un petit mot également concernant les titres de chapitre : Dans la partie précédente, certains lecteurs m'on avoué être restés perplexes face au titre de certains chapitres. Je tient donc à préciser que la plupart de mes titres de chapitre proviennent du vocabulaire des échecs.

Un autre petit mot concernant certaines choses qui doivent vous paraître nébuleuses : J'ai dans l'idée en écrivant cette histoire de mêler l'univers de Harry Potter et celui de La Légende du Roi Arthur. J'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être extrêmement intéressant à exploiter, mais ça explique également que certaines choses peuvent apparaître comme totalement incohérentes. Pas de panique, je veillerais à éclaircir les zones d'ombre.

Après tout, avec la magie on peut tout se permettre non ? Non ? Très bien, eh bah je me permet tout quand même.

Vous aurez aussi remarquez que j'ai prit soin de drastiquement modifier l'histoire originelle, notamment en ce qui concerne les liens familiaux. Si je le fait, c'est justement par nécessité de cohérence. Mais n'y voyez pas un quelconque orgueil de ma part, un orgueil qui chercherait à refaire l'histoire. L'histoire originelle restera à jamais la seule et unique. Celle-ci est simplement un délire sortit de mon imagination.

Un jour peut-être que je me déciderai à vous montrez mes livres références pour cette histoire. En attendant, j'espère que le contenu vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Le Paradis Perdu**

 **.**

 **.**

Le jeune homme se tenait debout devant sa fenêtre dans la lumière du crépuscule. À travers ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux verts fixaient avec intensité le ciel, par delà les maisons de son quartier. Le temps était clair, la chaleur était écrasante, mais une petite brise parvenait à rafraîchir l'air et à limiter ainsi les effets néfastes de la canicule. Harry Potter décida finalement de s'arracher à sa contemplation et d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il attendait Hedwige, mais visiblement son harfang des neiges ne reviendrait pas ce soir. Harry regarda d'un œil morne la pile de journaux qui s'entassaient au pied de sa table de chevet, puis s'empara du nouveau numéro du Wizard Times. Il ne fût pas surpris le moins du monde en constatant que le sujet qui occupait la première page était le même que celui qui était ressassé depuis le début du mois par tous les médias sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande.

 ** _The Wizard Times_**

 _numéro du 10 juillet 1998_

 _5 mornilles_

 **à La Une**

 **Tragédie à Poudlard : conclusion provisoire de la commission d'enquête du département de la justice magique**

 **.**

 _Les enquêteurs du Ministère chargés de résoudre la dramatique affaire de Poudlard sont enfin arrivés à une conclusion provisoire. Le résultat de l'enquête est cependant loin d'être définitif, et l'affaire pourrait prendre encore plusieurs semaines avant d'être entièrement résolue. Quoi qu'il en soit, les responsables du dossier ont apporté plusieurs preuves appuyant la culpabilité de plusieurs élèves étudiant au sein de l'école Poudlard. Leur identité ne sera pas révélée par souci de bon déroulement de l'enquête. La conclusion de la commission d'enquête est pour l'heure la suivante : Un groupuscule d'étudiants aurait délibérément déclenché un incendie au sein de leur établissement et se serait rendu coupable de meurtres, ainsi que d'une sévère dégradation de matériel. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas encore achevés leur scolarité, et il est inutile de préciser que leur renvoi de l'école se fait sans appel. Il est donc impératif pour les enquêteurs de la brigade de la police magique de retrouver les suspects afin de les interroger pour connaître les motifs d'un tel crime. Le Ministère fait actuellement circuler un mandat d'arrêt. Quiconque connaîtrait le lieu où se trouve un des suspects se voit donc prier d'en informer les enquêteurs. Inutile de préciser que toute aide pour cacher les suspects ou faciliter leur évasion à l'étranger peut être sévèrement sanctionner pour complicité avec des suspects soupçonnés d'appartenir à une association de malfaiteurs._

Harry replia le journal _, puis_ le jeta négligemment en haut de la pile. Il s'empara du nouveau numéro de l'autre grand journal, La Gazette. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que Harry se méfiait de ce journal, qui à son goût était trop proche du ministre et des hautes sphères du Ministère. Néanmoins, il continuait de le lire parce qu'il informait très bien sur l'actualité, même si la pertinence des analyses laissait à désirer.

 _ **La Gazette du Sorcier**_

 _numéro du 10 juillet 1998_

 _3 mornilles_

 **Poudlard va-t-il fermer ses portes ?**

 **.**

 _Suite à l'horrible drame qui a secoué le monde entier de la sorcellerie, le ministre de la magie de Grande-Bretagne Rufus Scrimegour a déclaré l'état d'urgence. Tout le pays est en alerte rouge, les perquisitions et les arrestations se succèdent, les procès, les mandats d'arrêt, les surveillances se multiplient. Mais quid de l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie d'Europe ?_

 _Car, si les coupables ont été clairement identifiés et s'ils sont activement recherchés, leurs crimes n'en restent pas moins irréparables. On peut donc se poser la question : que va devenir Poudlard après cette tragédie ? Mais surtout : Poudlard va-t-il fermer ses portes pour toujours ?_

 _Cette institution d'excellence par laquelle chaque sorcier et sorcière du Royaume-Uni est passer, cette école qui existe depuis plus de mille ans, assistons-nous en ce moment-même à sa fin ?_

 _L'annonce du décès d'Albus Dumbledore au lendemain du drame n'a fait que raffermir le sentiment que Poudlard arrive à son terme. Dumbledore, directeur depuis 1956 et qui durant plus de quarante ans a toujours réussi à protéger l'école contre les menaces extérieures et intérieures, s'est éteint dans la nuit du 25 au 26 juin, quatre jours avant le drame._

 _Du drame en question, nous vous rappelons qu'i ce jour deux victimes : Rubeus Hagrid, tué avec son chien Crockdur par l'incendie qui a ravagé sa demeure ; et Severus Rogue, qui selon plusieurs témoins oculaires aurait été expulsé du haut de la tour d'astronomie et serait tombé dans le brasier. Cependant, son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé sur les lieux de la catastrophe, au contraire de celui du garde-chasse de l'école dont les obsèques viennent d'être célébrées._

Harry tourna la page, et observa l'article suivant.

 **Informations choc ! La vérité sur Peter Pettigrow**

 **.**

 _Arrêté au mois de janvier et interrogé au département des mystères, avant de s'échapper quelques semaines avant son procès, l'individu répondant au nom de Peter Pettigrow ne serait en réalité qu'un usurpateur ayant pris son apparence grâce au polynectar. Des preuves solides sont venues confirmer la certitude selon laquelle Pettigrow serait bel et bien mort le 30 novembre 1981. Son meurtrier n'est pas Sirius Black, celui-ci ayant été innocenté il y a deux ans. Black et un autre de ses amis, Remus Lupin étaient cependant présents le soir du meurtre. Lupin a accepté de répondre à nos questions et à mit la lumière sur cette obscure affaire qui n'en finissait plus. Ses réponses ont été vérifiées et elles sont exactes : le meurtrier de Pettigrow n'est autre que Lucius Malefoy. Et c'est Lucius Malefoy qui a prit son apparence. Malefoy est bien connu pour être un adepte des sciences occultes, possédant déjà un casier retraçant ses crimes, et il a également purgé une peine de prison à Azkaban. Reste maintenant à le retrouver et à l'arrêter. Tout renseignement le concernant sera le bienvenu pour aider les enquêteurs._

 **.**

Harry replia définitivement le journal et le jeta aussi en haut de la pile. Il se déshabilla, enleva ses lunettes et alla se brosser les dents dans la salle de bains. Tandis qu'il se regardait dans la glace, il en eu la certitude : Poudlard ne rouvrirait pas à la rentrée. Ce serait encourager l'insécurité que de faire une chose pareille. Certes, le château en lui-même n'avait reçu aucune dégradation, mais ça ne signifiait rien. Cho Chang et sa bande auraient été parfaitement capables de mettre le feu au sein des dortoirs et des couloirs, mais l'appel à l'aide de Mc Gonagall et l'arrivée des secours avait heureusement empêché cela.

Secoué par une nouvelle vague de tristesse, il agrippa les rebords du lavabo et laissa les larmes librement couler sur ses joues. Il avait été anéanti lorsqu'il avait appris que Dumbledore était mort. Et comme au premier jour, la tristesse était toujours aussi grande. Lui que tout le monde pensait éternel, lui le symbole de la résistance à Voldemort, lui le porte-étendard des libertés, lui le modèle de l'homme accompli, lui le directeur était mort. Le temps avait fini par faire son œuvre, emportant dans ses limbes le plus brillant sorcier du vingtième siècle.

Une fois qu'il eu fini sa toilette, Harry retourna dans sa chambre et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Le soleil s'était déjà entièrement couché, et il observa les lampadaires s'allumer les uns après les autres dans la rue. De toute façon, pensa-t-il, j'ai terminé ma scolarité. Le sort de Poudlard ne me concerne plus. Il tira les rideaux puis partit se glisser sous les draps, appréciant la fraîcheur de son oreiller. Depuis cette nuit dramatique, il n'avait revu qu'une seule fois Pansy : dans le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Il s'étaient quittés sur un baiser à la gare de King's Cross, il y avait dix jours de cela. Elle lui manquait tellement...

Harry était en train de s'endormir, lorsque de brusques coups frappés contre la vitre de sa fenêtre le réveillèrent tout à fait. Marmonnant des injures, il se leva de mauvaise grâce et tira un pan de rideau pour voir ce qui pouvait bien faire autant de tapage.

\- Ah Hedwige c'est toi ! Tu n'es pas obligée de taper aussi fort tu sais ? Dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour que sa chouette puisse rentrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il lui donna un peu d'eau à boire et des graines à manger tandis qu'elle lui tendait sa patte pour qu'il puisse se saisir du courrier qu'elle amenait pour lui.

\- Tu es une brave chouette ! Dit-il en la caressant. Tu m'a ramené ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Harry avait prié Hedwige de revenir vers lui lorsque Hermione lui aurait envoyé une lettre. Tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'Hermione aille chez Harry une fois qu'elle aurait ses résultats d'ASPIC. Harry s'empara de la lettre d'Hermione, mais il vit qu'il y avait autre chose pour lui : une enveloppe cachetée du sceau du Ministère, et un parchemin de grande qualité sur lequel était apposé son nom en lettres capitales.

Il laissa Hedwige repartir pour sa chasse nocturne, puis s'assit sur son lit et tria son courrier. Ce soir il n'allait lire que la lettre d'Hermione, le reste pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain.

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il lu la lettre : Hermione avait reçue ses résultats d'examens. Elle les avaient réussis et elle lui disait combien elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle à raconter. Elle viendrait chez lui le surlendemain si tout se passait bien. Harry reposa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, satisfait d'avoir une réponse de son amie. Mais du coup, si elle avait reçue ses notes aux examens...

Son regard se porta sur l'enveloppe cachetée du sceau ministériel. C'était un document officiel. Saisit d'une rare excitation, il déchira l'enveloppe en regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

 ** _Monsieur Harry James Potter_**

 ** _né le 31 juillet 1980_**

 ** _Domicilié au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_**

 ** _Voici le relevé de vos résultats aux examens d'Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante ( ASPIC )_**

 **.**

 **Matières _..._ Appréciation _..._.Nombre de points**

 ** _Métamorphose...Acceptable...80 points_**

 ** _Potions... Effort Exceptionnel...100 points_**

 ** _Histoire de la Magie...Piètre...50 points_**

 ** _Astronomie...Acceptable...80 points_**

 ** _Sortilèges...Acceptable...80 points_**

 ** _Arithmancie...Piètre...50 points_**

 ** _Défense CFM...Optimal...120 points_**

 ** _Botanique...Effort Exceptionnel...100 points_**

 ** _Divination...Désolant... ...30 points_**

 ** _Total : 690 points._**

 ** _Vous êtes admis à vôtre diplôme d'ASPIC conformément au procès-verbal de l'examen._**

Harry faillit sauter au plafond tellement il était heureux. Mais à la dernière seconde, il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas faire trop de bruit car les Dursley dormaient sans doute déjà. Très satisfait, il posa le document sur sa table de chevet aux côtés de la lettre d'Hermione. Il se coucha pour de bon sous les draps, éteignit les lumières et ferma les yeux. Enfin il allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla fort tard. Il faisait aussi chaud et aussi beau que les jours précédents, ce qui ne fit qu'asseoir sa bonne humeur. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ses résultats d'ASPIC, il se sentait revivre. Désormais, il allait pouvoir se présenter au Ministère avec son diplôme et auditionner pour entrer à l'Académie des Aurors, une sous-section du bureau des Aurors qui permettait aux jeunes de son âge de suivre une formation de trois ans avant de faire partie de l'élite des chasseurs de mages noires.

Harry enfila un T-shirt noir, un bermuda blanc et mit ses vieilles converses noires aux pieds avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il salua Dudley d'un signe de tête puis prit ce dont il avait besoin dans le frigidaire avant de s'installer à ses côtés dans le canapé du salon.

\- Tu sais Dud, j'ai reçu les résultats de mes examens. Et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme ! Tu te rends compte ?

Dudley décolla l'espace de quelques instants ses yeux de la télévision pour observer son cousin d'un œil inquiet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais sa mère prit la parole à sa place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme sottises ? Tais-toi donc ! Soit déjà content que Dudley t'autorise à venir t'asseoir à côté de lui ! Et soit content aussi que nous ne t'ayons pas déjà fichu dehors ! Tu es majeur maintenant que je sache ?!

Son mari qui était dans le jardin derrière la maison fit entendre son approbation par un grognement. Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire devant cet énervement injustifiable. Les Dursley ne l'effrayait plus depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comme vous venez si bien de le dire, je suis majeur. Donc je fait ce qui me plaît. Si j'ai envie d'être à côté de mon cousin et de lui parler, je le fait que ça vous plaise ou non. Et vous n'allez pas me mettre à la porte comme ça, sinon je pourrait vous attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

Pétunia Dursley allait répliquer vertement, mais Dudley fit claquer sa langue et fit signe à sa mère de se taire. Il fixait les poches du bermuda de Harry, s'attendant à chaque seconde à ce qu'il en sorte sa baguette, ce que Dudley appelait le « bout de bois magique ».

\- C'est quoi ton diplôme ? Demanda-t-il finalement en le fixant de ses petits yeux enfoncés dans les orbites.

\- C'est l'équivalent du A-Level. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as réussi tes examens toi ?

Dudley regarda sa mère, mais celle-ci ne se préoccupait plus d'eux. Il fixa à nouveau son cousin.

\- Non, je les ais ratés.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur l'émission qu'il regardait, tandis que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec pitié. Si Dudley n'avait pas été autant choyé durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, peut-être aurait-il été un bourreau du travail. Mais voilà, il préférait largement le loisir. Et c'était bien plus un loisir abêtissant que cultivant.

 **.**

Une fois qu'il eu fini son petit-déjeuner, Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il tourna comme un lion en cage dans la pièce, attendant avec impatience la venue d'Hermione qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Soudain, au plus profond de l'ennui son œil se posa par hasard sur le seul courrier qu'il n'avait pas ouvert : le parchemin. Il hésita à le déplier, observant d'un air soucieux son nom inscrit en lettres capitales. Puis il vit les initiales écrites en dessous de son nom : A.D. Suivit d'un T. Son cerveau mit du temps à faire le rapprochement, puis il trouva : il tenait entre les mains le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur défunt. Les mains tremblantes, il déplia le parchemin. Toute sa joie s'était envolée car il présentait que ce qu'il allait lire serait dur à avaler. Finalement, il se mit à lire.

 ** _Voici mon Testament_**

 ** _à Harry Potter_**

 ** _Très cher Harry, lorsque vous lirez ceci je ne serais plus de ce monde. Avant toute chose, je doit vous dire que quoi que vous puissiez penser, vous avez toujours eu toute mon affection. Mais la raison pour laquelle une partie de mon testament vous est destinée est autre. Avant toute chose, mettons tout de suite les points sur les i : Vous n'êtes pas l'élu de la prophétie._**

 ** _Ne soyez pas choqué, je vais vous en expliquer les raisons. Sachez qu'une autre partie de mon leg testamentaire est revenu à Drago Malefoy. Oui vous avez bien lu : Drago Malefoy est l'élu de la prophétie. C'est qu'il y a une raison assez simple qui explique que ce soit lui et non pas vous : Drago est le dernier descendant de la lignée de Salazar Serpentard. Il y a donc forcément une conclusion que vous en tirez je suppose ? Drago serait-il lié à Lord Voldemort ?_**

 ** _Eh bien la réponse est : oui. Voldemort est son grand-père maternel. Une bien triste histoire je vous l'accorde. Cependant Harry, comme vous le savez déjà, une partie de l'âme du mage noire repose en vous. Vous êtes donc lié à cette prophétie, bien que vous n'en soyez pas l'élu. Vous êtes lié au sang de Serpentard. Au court de cette affreuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981, vôtre mère vous a jeté un sort pour que vous puissiez survivre à la mort._**

 ** _Ce sort se nomme L'Anima Tua Fractus. Autrement dit : Que ton âme soit brisée en deux. C'est le plus horrible sortilège de magie noire qui puisse exister, à tel point que Voldemort lui-même ne le connaît pas. Ce sortilège a fait ricocher le sortilège de mort et vous a sauver la vie, mais cette nuit-là et pour toujours, vôtre destinée à été liée à celle du Lord Noir. Retenez cette phrase de la prophétie :_**

 **L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre**

 ** _Vous allez mourir Harry. Lorsque Drago tuera Voldemort ( et je sais qu'il le fera ), vous mourrez avec lui. C'est le résultat du sort de magie noire que vôtre mère vous a jeté._**

 ** _C'est moi qui le lui ait enseigné. Car vôtre mère Harry, vôtre mère faisait partie du clan des Maraudeurs. Et elle a prêtée serment de tout faire pour détruire Voldemort. Elle a faillie atteindre son but cette nuit-là, il y a 17 ans maintenant. À vous de terminer ce qu'elle a commencée._**

 ** _Vous allez mourir Harry, mais ne soyez pas triste. Parfois la mort est un cadeau, une délivrance, un paradis contre l'enfer de la vie. Car, en fin de compte à quoi bon craindre la mort ? La mort, c'est l'absence de sensations, donc l'absence de souffrance. Quoi de mieux que le repos éternel ?_**

 ** _J'ai vécu plus d'un siècle, mais je n'aurais même pas mérité de vivre le quart du temps qui m'était imparti. J'ai fait des erreurs Harry. Le vieil homme sage et bon que tu as connu ne reflète pas celui que j'étais à ton âge. J'ai fait de lourdes erreurs quand j'étais jeune et stupide, et j'ai passé le reste de ma vie a porter le fardeau de mes erreurs, j'ai passé le reste de la vie à essayer de les réparer. Aujourd'hui, j'accueille la mort à bras ouverts._**

 ** _Sache une chose Harry : Les blessures du cœur ne guérissent jamais. Les souvenirs encrés dans notre mémoire nous rappellent à chaque instant que nous avons fait les mauvais choix. Et seule la mort peut nous délivrer de cette souffrance insupportable._**

 ** _La vie m'a punie en me laissant vivre avec ma douleur durant plus de cent ans, mais toi Harry, tu ne mérites pas de mourir si jeune. Je me souviens qu'à ton âge j'étais égoïste, arrogant, orgueilleux, machiste, narcissique, pédant. En somme, j'étais un homme mauvais. Toi Harry, tu es brave, aimant, humble, serviable, généreux. Tu es un homme bon. Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi..._**

 ** _Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi je t'en supplie. En un temps lointain, quand j'avais ton âge je ne rêvais que de gloire, de pouvoir, de puissance, d'honneurs, de lauriers, d'argent. Je rêvais de dominer le monde. Je rêvais de posséder un trésor à nulle autre pareil : Le Graal. Je me trompais lourdement. J'étais aveugle. Je ne voyais que cette richesse-là, mais je ne voyais pas où était la vraie richesse._**

 ** _Harry, ne l'oublie jamais : Le vrai trésor se trouve là où se trouve aussi ton cœur._**

 ** _Le vrai trésor, ce sont les gens qui t'aiment. Nulle gloire, nulle richesse ne saurait surpasser ce trésor-là. Et je ne l'ai su que trop tard, une fois que je l'eût perdu pour toujours._**

 ** _Alors, maintenant que tu sais que tu vas mourir, profite-en. Vis ta vie comme nous devrions tous la vivre : comme si nous allions mourir à chaque seconde. Profite de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, ne pense pas au lendemain, ne pense qu'à ceux qui t'aiment. Eux seuls seront ta véritable source de bonheur. Tout le reste n'est qu'illusion._**

 ** _De toute façon Harry, mourir demain ou dans cent ans, quelle différence ? Le résultat sera le même. Vivre plus longtemps implique aussi de souffrir plus souvent, et parfois même, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Cela prévaut pour mon cas. Mais toi Harry, tu mérites de vivre, alors vis ta vie à fond, et soit plus heureux en quelques mois que moi en quelques décennies._**

 ** _Ce fut un honneur pour moi de t'avoir comme élève. Tu es brillant comme ta mère. Puissent les Dieux de la chance et de la victoire être à tes côtés._**

 ** _Ta vie mérite d'être vécue Harry._**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

Harry reposa le testament sur son lit, puis il regarda la rue par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il les sente. Ainsi il venait d'apprendre la vérité. Il avait toujours su au fond de lui-même que quelque chose d'obscur le liait à Voldemort, mais pas à ce point-là. C'était abominable. Pourquoi sa mère avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laisser mourir ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulue qu'il partage le sort de ses parents ?

Pour sauver le monde sorcier sans doute. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Voldemort n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, et il avait fini par revenir. Maintenant on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Et Drago...il n'avait plus les mots. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Voldemort ai une descendance. Dumbledore avait très bien résumer la situation chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il devait mourir et entraîner Voldemort dans sa chute afin de définitivement sauver le monde sorcier. Eh bien dans ce cas, il était prêt. Il n'avait plus peur de la mort, après l'avoir regardée dans le blanc des yeux plusieurs fois. Et ce serait sans doute le meilleur service qu'il pourrait rendre à tout le monde.

 **.**

Ce fût le jour suivant en début d'après-midi qu'Hermione arriva à Privet Drive. Harry su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'elle dès l'instant où il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il était occupé à arroser les plantes de sa tante au fond du jardin, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa tâche pour aller ouvrir.

Dudley était encore assis devant l'écran plat du salon, un milkshake dans une main, une glace au chocolat dans l'autre. Quant à l'oncle et la tante de Harry, ils se prélassaient dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un parasol. Le brun à lunettes retira la chaîne de sécurité et ouvrit le battant de la porte.

\- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Harry !

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras, tentant de lui transmettre le maximum de chaleur humaine. Il savait combien les deux dernières semaines avaient dû êtres rudes pour elle, notamment à cause de la lettre d'adieu que lui avait écrite Drago le jour de leur départ de Poudlard. Pourtant elle semblait avoir tenu le coup, et l'arrivée de ses résultats aux examens n'était sans doute pas étrangère à sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Elle avait bonne mine avec son teint légèrement hâlé qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, son maquillage discret mais charmant, ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait coupés jusqu'à la clavicule, son élégant chemisier blanc sans manches et son petit short en toile de jean qui mettait ses jambes galbées en valeur.

\- Entre je t'en prie, déclara Harry en la débarrassant de son sac à mains. Toutes tes affaires sont là-dedans ?

\- Oui. J'ai jetée le sortilège d'extension à ce sac pour pouvoir tout y mettre. C'est bien plus pratique que de se trimbaler avec une valise.

\- Alors comme ça...tu es partie définitivement de chez toi ?

\- Je crois bien oui. Mes parents viennent de prendre l'avion à Heathrow. Ils partent un mois en vacances aux Seychelles. Je les ai accompagnés jusqu'à l'aéroport, et comme ce n'est pas loin d'ici, je n'ai eu qu'à transplaner devant ta maison. Et me voici !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais venue à Privet Drive quand j'y pense.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de présenter Hermione aux Dursley, mais il devait avouer que la situation était amusante, voire même cocasse. Dudley n'avait jamais eu de petites copines, Hermione était donc la première fille à poser les pieds dans la maison des Dursley.

\- Harry ! Qui est-ce ?! Beugla l'oncle Vernon depuis le jardin.

\- Une amie.

Le chef de maison se leva de son transat et parcouru la cuisine avant d'arriver dans le living-room pour voir de ses propres yeux la visiteuse. Derrière lui arriva également sa femme. Tous les deux se plantèrent devant Hermione et la regardèrent de la tête aux pieds.

\- Est-ce que c'est une...

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, mentit Hermione. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Il acquiesça sobrement. Sa meilleure amie savait séduire son auditoire, bien qu'en général elle énonçait des vérités. Mais il savait que lorsque la circonstance l'imposait, elle était parfaitement capable de mentir sans flancher une seule seconde.

\- Comment connaît-tu donc ce...ce gredin que nous avons pour neveu ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un café à Londres. Je doit vous avouer qu'il m'intriguait un peu à me raconter sans cesse des histoires de sorcellerie, de baguettes, de sortilèges. Tout ça n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête.

\- Ouais, eh bien pour nous non plus c'est pas très clair, déclara Vernon d'un ton méfiant. Vous êtes en vacances ?

\- Exactement. Et vôtre neveu m'a gracieusement invitée à passer quelques jours ici.

\- Très bien charmante demoiselle. Sachez que nous sommes ravis moi et ma femme de vous accueillir. Surtout, si Harry vous fait du mal venez nous en toucher un mot.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir parfaitement audible. Hermione se retient d'éclater de rire, se contentant simplement d'afficher un sourire éblouissant sur son joli minois.

\- Dudley ! S'époumona son père. Viens dire bonjour à nôtre hôte !

Le cousin de Harry râla depuis son canapé, puis consentit à se lever et à se traîner d'un pas pesant vers le vestibule. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il se figea net. Ses petits yeux porcins s'agrandirent et il garda la bouche ouverte.

\- Dit bonjour enfin ! S'impatienta sa mère, embarrassée par la situation.

\- B...bon...bonjour...

Hermione s'avança vers lui, une petite moue malicieuse glissée au coin des lèvres, et elle lui fit la bise avant de retourner aux côtés de Harry. Le visage de Dudley s'empourpra et il porta sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres de la jeune femme avaient rencontrées sa peau.

\- Parfait, déclara Vernon. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons vous laissez ensemble tous les trois. Amusez-vous bien.

Lui et sa femme retournèrent se prélasser dans leurs transats au milieu du jardin tandis que Dudley restait planté dans le vestibule et continuait de fixer Hermione avec ébahissement.

\- Je crois qu'il a eu un coup de foudre pour toi, murmura Harry à l'oreille de son amie avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione qui avait du mal à se retenir depuis plusieurs minutes, finie par être prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle dû s'appuyer sur l'épaule de son ami pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, des larmes de rire perlant au coin de ses yeux. Une fois qu'elle se fût calmée, Harry et elle montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur.

\- Voilà la chambre d'amis, déclara-t-il en déposant le sac à mains d'Hermione sur le lit. Ça te va ? Pour les toilettes, c'est au bout du palier, à côté de ma chambre. Et tu pourras utiliser ma salle de bains quand tu en auras envie.

\- Superbe. Je suis un peu épuisée à cause de la chaleur, je pense donc faire une sieste dès maintenant. Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier quand je me serait reposée ?

\- Excellente idée. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de m'aérer. Appelle-moi quand tu voudras y aller.

 **.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se décida à sortir du lit où elle avait fait la sieste une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il faisait toujours assez chaud, mais le soleil tapait bien moins fort. Entièrement reposée, la belle brune appela Harry pour lui dire qu'elle était prête. Elle prit son sac à mains avec elle au cas où, rangea soigneusement sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son short, puis descendit les escaliers et sortit hors de la maison des Dursley. Harry la rejoignit sur le perron peu après.

\- Est-ce que je peut venir avec vous ? Demanda une voix en provenance du vestibule.

Tous les deux se retournèrent brusquement et fixèrent Dudley qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Déclara Hermione en reportant son regard sur Harry.

\- Je suis très moyennement convaincu. Qu'est-ce que tu as Dudley ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de m'accompagner quand je vais faire un tour dehors que je sache.

\- Eh bien...euh...il fait beau...et...je trouve que...voilà quoi...vous êtes sympa...

\- Attend deux secondes ! Depuis quand moi je suis sympa ? C'est nouveau ça, rétorqua Harry. Tu me détestes depuis près de 17 ans Dudley, tu ne me feras pas avaler des choses pareilles.

\- Oui peut-être, dit-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Mais je...je trouve que...que c'est elle qui est sympa...

Il désigna rapidement Hermione du menton. Harry avait compris depuis longtemps où il voulait en venir, mais il souhaitait juste faire cracher le morceau à son cousin.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ? Tu ne la connaît même pas.

\- Eh bien...justement...j'aimerais bien...euh...la connaître...

Hermione était très amusée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. À entendre le ton sévère et autoritaire de Harry, et la voix basse et aiguë de Dudley, on aurait pût croire qu'il y avait au moins dix ans d'écart entre eux, alors qu'ils avaient le même âge.

\- Bon, j'accepte. Mais c'est de mauvais cœur, ajouta-t-il sévèrement.

\- Oh Harry soit gentil avec lui je t'en prie, déclara Hermione. Il n'est pas méchant, il veut juste prendre l'air en notre compagnie. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Si tu le dit, soupira le brun à lunettes en s'avançant sur la chaussée.

Il partit en avant, laissant Hermione un peu en arrière aux côtés de Dudley. Tout en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, Harry observa les maisons de son quartier. Il vit des personnes qui rafraîchissaient leurs plantes et leur pelouse grâce à des tuyaux d'arrosage, d'autres qui faisaient de même avec leur voiture, quelques enfants en train de jouer devant les garages ou encore plusieurs chats occupés à courser une souris.

Tout paraissait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais Dumbledore avait eu raison en l'écrivant dans son testament : tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Privet Drive était enfermé dans une bulle, comme à peu près tous les quartiers huppés de banlieue. La réalité du monde extérieur ne tarderait pourtant pas à les rattraper tous, surtout depuis que Poudlard était fini pour lui et ses amis.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle de Wisteria Walk.

Hermione marchait d'un air détendu, cheveux au vent, yeux braqués droit devant elle, sa main droite agrippant fermement son sac à main ; à côté d'elle, Dudley ne cessait de la dévisager, en oubliant même de regarder où il allait.

C'était vraiment étrange de voir ainsi deux personnes qu'il connaissait si bien, et qui pourtant étaient l'antithèse l'une de l'autre, marcher côte à côte sur cette route de bitume noyée sous le soleil.

Harry les laissa le rejoindre lorsqu'il arriva à l'allée qui faisait la jonction entre Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Crescent.

\- Alors ? Vous avez fait connaissance ? Les interrogea-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Hermione.

Dudley semblait ne pas avoir entendu ce que disait Harry, toujours perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Ils se mirent à marcher tous les trois de front, Hermione au centre, Harry à sa gauche et Dudley à sa droite. Ainsi arrivèrent-ils dans Magnolia Crescent. Ils remontèrent la rue jusqu'à Magnolia Road. D'ici, on pouvait entendre le bruit des voitures sur l'autoroute toute proche.

\- Et si nous allions au parc ? Proposa Harry. Ce serait sympa d'y emmener Hermione, hein Dud ?

\- Ouais.

Il avait enfin arrêté de fixer la brunette, son regard se levant vers le ciel d'un bleu azur où un avion de ligne passait à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Une rêverie en chasse une autre, pensa non sans amusement Harry. Il repéra soudain un marchand de glaces qui passait par là dans sa petite camionnette.

\- Monsieur excusez-moi ! Le héla-t-il tandis que le chauffeur arrêtait le moteur. Peut-on vous achetez trois glaces ?

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez comme parfum ?

Ils se consultèrent rapidement avant que Harry ne passe commande.

\- Une glace à la pistache, une autre à la vanille, et une à la framboise s'il vous plaît.

\- Ça marche, dit-il en leur tendant leurs commandes. Ça vous fera 60 pence.

Une fois que Harry eu payé la somme, le chauffeur redémarra le moteur et repartit. Tous les trois arrivèrent en vue du portail qui délimitait l'entrée du parc.

\- Après toi Hermione, déclara Harry avec galanterie en ouvrant le portail.

Elle lui sourit, puis foula des pieds la pelouse impeccablement tondue du grand parc de Little Whinging. Harry et Dudley y entrèrent après elle, satisfaits du fait que le parc soit entièrement vide.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'aire de jeux qui se trouvait au centre du parc, puis trouva son perchoir idéal en s'asseyant sur une balançoire.

Harry se posa sur le tourniquet de l'aire de jeux qui se situait en face des balançoires, mangeant sa glace à la pistache avec délectation.

\- Est-ce que je peut te balancer ? Demanda Dudley en s'approchant d'Hermione. Ça me ferait très plaisir.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise de le voir si cavalier.

\- D'accord, mais attend que j'ai fini ma glace.

C'est clair, il a vraiment eu un coup de foudre pour elle, pensa Harry. Oh Merlin ! S'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une moldue comme lui...

Quand Hermione lui donna le feu vert, Dudley se positionna derrière elle et se mit à pousser doucement les anses de la balançoire, la faisant rire. Harry observa son cousin d'un œil attendri, la phrase éternelle de Dumbledore à l'esprit : le plus beau des trésors ce sont les gens qui t'aiment. Oui d'une certaine manière il aimait Dudley, il aimait Privet Drive. Il se rendait compte à présent des bienfaits du dépaysement que lui apportait le monde moldu dans lequel il était plongé depuis près de deux semaines désormais. Et il était certain que Dudley éprouvait aussi une certaine affection à son égard, surtout depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvé de l'attaque des détraqueurs trois ans auparavant. Non, affection ne convenait pas. Du respect, voilà comment on aurait pu définir ce que Dudley ressentait pour son cousin. Harry le voyait dans ses yeux, et même si Dudley ne le montrait pas devant ses parents, il le respectait. Peut-être même qu'au fond, il l'admirait et voulait être un sorcier comme lui. Mais ça, il en était moins sûr...

Dudley arrêta de pousser Hermione avec la balançoire lorsqu'il eu lui-même fini sa glace à la vanille. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage légèrement bronzé par le soleil, tandis que la jeune femme un peu échevelée reprenait son souffle après avoir rit pendant plusieurs instants. Lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour refaire les lacets de ses tennis, son short se baissa un peu et Dudley aperçu le haut d'une délicieuse petite culotte rouge affriolante en dentelle.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'une bosse proéminente ne déforme son bermuda à hauteur de son entrejambe, le rendant ainsi cramoisi. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry semblait avoir vu son érection, mais en tout cas il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tous les trois rentrèrent juste avant que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley ne passent à table. Il était déjà assez tard, aussi dînèrent-ils tous plutôt rapidement. Mais avant que tout le monde n'aille se disperser aux quatre coins de la maison, l'oncle de Harry réclama l'attention générale.

\- Il y a une chose dont nous ne t'avons pas parlé Harry, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque. Dans trois jours nous déménageons. J'ai obtenu un congé sabbatique, je vais donc aller m'installer pendant un an en Provence, dans le sud de la France. Ma femme et mon fils viendrons avec moi. J'ai déjà acheté une très belle villa là-bas. Cependant, je ne compte pas vendre cette maison car dans un an je retournerais travailler ici en Angleterre. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu mettes cette maison en location quand nous serons partis. Libre ensuite à toi de continuer à vivre ici ou non.

Harry hocha la tête, ne s'attendant guère à cela. Ainsi donc les Dursley s'en allaient dans le Sud, sauf qu'au lieu de partir un mois comme les parents d'Hermione, ils ne reviendraient pas avant un an. Au vu des sombres événements qui avaient lieu en Grande-Bretagne actuellement, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Les Dursley seraient en sécurité en France.

\- Merci de m'en informer en effet, répondit-il. Mais je pense que vous pouvez mettre la maison en location dès maintenant. En tout cas, je ne crois pas que je vais rester ici maintenant que je sais que vous partez. C'est vôtre maison, je suis majeur, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici.

Vernon acquiesça. Il aurait été surpris que son neveu affirme une opinion contraire.

 **.**

Les deux jours qu'Hermione passa ensuite chez les Dursley furent des plus agréables. Elle et Harry faisaient souvent un tour du quartier, évoquant leur avenir respectif, puis retrouvaient Dudley dans le jardin de la maison de ses parents pour siroter un verre de limonade ou manger une glace.

\- Jamais je n'aurait cru que tu t'entendrais bien avec les Dursley, déclara Harry à son amie la veille du départ de Vernon et sa famille.

\- C'est parce qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas une sorcière.

C'était entièrement vrai, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait réussie à charmer Dudley, pensa Harry. Si elle lui annonçait dès à présent qu'elle n'était pas une moldue comme lui, son expression serait sans doute catastrophée au premier abord, mais il aurait toujours le béguin pour elle, ça il en était certain.

Hermione se leva du transat où elle se reposait depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione. Eh au fait ! Dit-il en se levant lui aussi et en la rejoignant. Les Dursley partent demain matin, mais quand veux-tu que nous, nous partions ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Où voudrais-tu aller ?

\- Au Terrier.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit mélancolique.

\- Bonne décision. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Ronald depuis la nuit de l'incendie à Poudlard.

Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras, la réconfortant fortement par ce tendre contact.

\- Nous allons redevenir amis comme avant, tu as ma parole. Chacun de nous trois va avoir besoin des deux autres, sinon nous n'allons pas nous en sortir.

Hermione acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Depuis que Drago n'était plus auprès d'elle, elle vivait dans une sorte de brouillard, ayant perdue sa principale source de bonheur. Il fallait donc qu'elle renoue les liens qui s'étaient rompus entre elle et Ron. L'esprit encore dans le vague, elle monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre d'amis, mais elle percuta Dudley de plein fouet lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pallier.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Dit-il platement en l'aidant à se relever.

\- C'est rien, merci quand même.

Il vit soudain avec consternation que ses yeux étaient humides.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Mais non voyons, nia-t-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle comme ça ? Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions à propos de Ron et Drago, et voilà qu'il débarquait dans son champ de vision. Il était tellement différent des autres garçons de son âge qu'elle avait pu connaître. Elle avait envie de s'occuper de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit enfant, car il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment grandi. C'était sans doute dû à la surprotection dont ses parents usaient envers lui, pensa tristement Hermione en allant dans sa chambre.

\- Attend ! Tu as fait tomber quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il en ramassant par terre sa baguette.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait effectivement de sa baguette, qui était tombée de la poche arrière de son short. Dudley se pétrifia sur place en reconnaissant ce qu'il nommait « le bout de bois magique ».

\- Tu...tu es...une...tu es une sorcière...

Hermione le toisa avec fixité, attendant qu'il alerte ses parents. Sans doute se ferait-elle ensuite jeter dehors. Mais Dudley la prit par surprise en continuant de murmurer les mêmes paroles en boucle.

\- Rend-moi ma baguette, articula-t-elle calmement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Elle tendit la main pour qu'il lui rende ce qui lui appartenait. Ses yeux passèrent alors de la baguette à la jeune femme, et son regard effrayé la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Tu m'a ensorcelé, j'en suis sûr, balbutia-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'a ensorcelé. Dès que je t'aie vu...c'est comme si...comme si je m'étais retrouvé au paradis...

Il lui tendit sa baguette, et elle s'en empara vivement, une expression dubitative sur le visage.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ai le moindre rapport Dudley, lui répondit-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, mais il ne recula pas, bien trop fasciné pour esquisser un seul mouvement.

\- Tu vois, ajouta-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Nul besoin d'être une sorcière ni d'avoir de baguette magique pour que tu ressentes quelque chose. Tu verras, un jour peut-être qu'une fille comme moi t'aimera. Et si ce jour arrive, l'amour que vous vous porterez l'un-l'autre dépassera votre simple condition. Je le sais mieux que quiconque.

Il eu envie de lui caresser les cheveux, mais elle se détacha de lui et partit dans sa chambre.

 **.**

Vernon était en train de poser les derniers bagages dans le coffre de sa remorque, celle-ci étant rattachée à sa belle Vauxhall rutilante dans laquelle un nombre incalculable de cartons étaient entassés. Sa femme Pétunia se trouvait déjà assise sur le siège passager, attendant avec impatience qu'il se mette au volant et qu'il quitte ce lieu où ils vivaient depuis près de 20 ans maintenant. La famille Dursley était fin prête pour le départ. Sur la façade du n°4 de Privet Drive, on apercevait une grande affiche avec l'annonce : à louer.

Durant toute la matinée, la maison avait été vidée de ses meubles, ses objets décoratifs, ses tapis, et tout le reste. Ne restait plus que les lits, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, le meuble de la télévision, et les lustres au plafond du living-room. Tous les deux debout sur le perron, Harry et Hermione observaient les derniers préparatifs du déménagement avec intérêt. Il faisait toujours très chaud, mais le ciel s'était assombri, et une mer de nuages gris surplombait désormais le ciel de Little Whinging.

\- Harry mon garçon, il est temps que nous y allions, déclara Vernon en lui serrant la main. Il en fit de même avec Hermione avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Le dernier à venir leur dire au revoir fût Dudley. Il s'avança vers eux, puis fixa son cousin d'un drôle d'air.

\- Au revoir Big D, déclara affectueusement Harry en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Bon voyage jusqu'en Provence. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien là-bas.

Dudley le regarda fixement, la bouche entre-ouverte comme s'il cherchait ses mots. En réalité, il était très touché par ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Il prit alors conscience qu'il allait lui manquer.

\- Tu sais Harry, je ne pense pas que tu es une perte d'espace.

Il échangea une solennelle poignée de main avec son cousin, des prémices de larmes brillants dans ses yeux. Même s'il devait revenir dans un an, Harry avait le sentiment qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Dudley se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui offrit son plus charmant sourire et leva la tête pour pouvoir lui faire la bise.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, le faisait frémir. Tu seras aimé le jour où tu pourras montrer tes faiblesses sans que l'autre sans serve pour augmenter sa force.

Les joues rouges, il balbutia un au revoir à peine audible, puis il leur tourna le dos et s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture. Celle-ci démarra rapidement, puis se mit à rouler et disparu à l'angle de Wisteria Walk.

Tandis que sa maison disparaissait de son champ de vision, Dudley se dit qu'il risquait de se souvenir encore longtemps de cette étrange femme qu'il avait prise pour une personne normale, mais qui était en fait une sorcière. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt, car c'était vrai qu'elle était totalement différente des autres filles qu'il avait pu croiser dans son pensionnat. Oui, il risquait de se souvenir d'elle encore longtemps, cette étrange femme aux yeux sombres et perçants, aux cheveux odorants qui sentaient bon la vanille, au rire chantant et aux lèvres douces. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa joue, là où elle lui avait fait la bise, ressassant dans son esprit le souvenir exaltant d'une petite culotte rouge en dentelle.


	2. Le Cavalier Blanc

**De façon tout à fait exceptionnelle, je vous livre également dès à présent le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **S'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas claires, merci de le faire savoir dans les commentaires. A bientôt !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Le Cavalier Blanc**

 **.**

 **.**

Installé dans un confortable fauteuil de velours, le jeune homme fixait intensément le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Il tenait un verre de scotch dans une main, un cigare dans l'autre. Sur la table vernie en bois de teck qui se situait à côté de lui se trouvait un amoncellement de journaux. Le petit balcon sur lequel il était installé surplombait un grand jardin déjà plongé dans la pénombre. Il dégagea une mèche blonde de ses yeux et tira une grande bouffée de son cigare, fermant les yeux pour exhaler des volutes de fumée. Celles-ci s'envolèrent dans l'air chaud de ce mois de juillet.

\- Drago ! Je peut entrer ? S'écria quelqu'un derrière sa porte.

\- Vas-y Blaise, fait comme chez toi.

Blaise Zabini entra dans la chambre de son ami, faisant léviter avec sa baguette un plateau garni de victuailles.

\- Je t'apporte le dîner, dit-il en posant le plateau sur son lit.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Blaise observa attentivement son ami, grimaçant en constatant qu'il avait perdu de la masse musculaire. Et le fait de voir ses cheveux mal coiffés, ses cernes noires, ses yeux rouges ou encore sa tenue négligée le rendit carrément inquiet.

\- Il faut que tu t'alimentes Drago. Tu te regardes dans une glace de temps à autre ?

Le blond se retourna lentement et fixa le métis dans les yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce que j'ai fait je puisse encore me regarder dans une glace ? Laisse-moi rire Blaise. Laisse-moi rire.

Il termina d'exhaler son cigare et l'écrasa rageusement dans le cendrier posé sur la table de bois. Il se servit ensuite une nouvelle rasade de whisky pur malt et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'accouder à la balustrade du balcon qui jouxtait sa chambre.

\- Drago...ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Et Hermione alors ? Si ça se trouve elle est blessée, ou je ne sais quoi. Et même si elle en est sortie indemne, elle a dû tomber sur la lettre que je lui ai écrite. Je l'ai abandonnée Blaise ! Je les ai tous abandonnés à leur sort ! Et ça me tue de ne pas savoir s'il vont bien.

Drago alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Blaise ne su pas s'il pleurait ou non, mais une chose était sûre : son ami était dévasté. Et lui-même ne se sentait pas mieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, marmonna rageusement Drago en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pourtant tout allait bien quand nous avons quittés le lieu du bal.

\- La liste noire, lui répondit Blaise. C'était ça qu'ils préparaient. Tu te souviens de toutes les tentatives ratées d'assassinat ? Au bout du énième échec, ils ont dû en avoir assez et ont décidé de tuer tout le monde d'un coup, même ceux qui n'étaient pas visés par leur folie criminelle.

\- Sans le vouloir, nous avons fuis comme des lâches, grimaça Drago en regardant à nouveau Blaise.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Rétorqua le métis. Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait arriver. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes responsables de l'incendie de Poudlard. Nous sommes juste partis au bon moment. À croire qu'ils attendaient que Drago Malefoy ne soit plus là pour semer le chaos.

Drago profita du fait que Blaise parlait pour se mettre à manger, à la satisfaction de celui-ci. Il alluma les lumières de la chambre car il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors.

\- Je ne peut pas vivre en sachant qu'une telle chose aie eu lieu, déclara Drago en terminant son repas. C'est tellement irréel...tout était pourtant parfait...je revois leurs visages...je revois son visage à elle...Hermione...

Drago serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et Blaise le serra contre lui, lui aussi profondément peiné.

\- Elle était tellement contente que je danse avec elle...je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi radieuse...et la dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est : à tout à l'heure. Je suis un homme fini.

Blaise lui aussi se souvenait de tous les détails du soir du bal. Et il était finalement assez heureux d'être parti avant la catastrophe. Sa mémoire ne se souviendrait que des moments de bonheur.

 **.**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentait mieux que la veille. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Blaise le soir précédent l'avait fait avancer. Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Il savait que Dumbledore, et même Rogue n'auraient jamais voulu qu'il abandonne la femme qu'il aimait, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de révéler toute la vérité à Hermione. Après lui avoir caché autant de choses pendant autant de temps, il s'était senti incapable de la regarder dans les yeux pour tout lui dire en face.

Il avait prit la décision la plus simple pour lui : fuir. Et lui laisser une lettre mensongère expliquant les prétendues raisons de son départ. Maintenant, il était quasiment certain de l'avoir perdue à tout jamais. Comment pourrait-elle encore l'aimer si elle était tombée sur sa lettre ?

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit sur sa table de nuit les photos que Colin Crivey avait prises le soir du bal. Jamais il n'oublierait ses images : Hermione descendant au ralenti les escaliers ; lui et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur la piste de danse ; lui entouré de ses amis près du stand des boissons.

Ils étaient tous heureux et magnifiques. On aurait dit des images sorties d'un rêve.

Drago n'avait jamais vécu en pensant sans cesse au passé, mais là il avait bien du mal à ne pas y penser. Il devait pourtant repartir de l'avant. Il devait achever le travail de Dumbledore.

Se levant d'un bond, Drago marcha droit vers son armoire, et y saisit l'œuf d'or du phénix. C'était pour cet objet qu'il avait tout quitté, qu'il avait tout sacrifié. Maintenant, il se devait d'aller au bout de ses intentions pour ne pas avoir abandonné Hermione pour rien.

Après une bonne douche, Drago descendit les escaliers de son manoir pour se rendre au salon. Sa mère s'y trouvait, écrivant quelque chose à l'aide d'une plume, un livre ouvert devant elle. Blaise était assis en face d'elle sur un canapé vert émeraude.

À cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu : son meilleur ami et sa tendre mère se trouvaient encore à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, déclara Narcissa en levant les yeux de son travail.

\- Bonjour maman.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, poussant un soupir profond tandis qu'il se calait confortablement contre les coussins du canapé.

\- Tu as reçu tes résultats d'examens ? Demanda Narcissa à son fils.

\- Oui, hier. J'ai obtenu mes ASPIC haut la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ?

Elle scrutait Drago avec ce même regard hypnotisant dont son fils unique avait hérité. Le beau blond jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise, cherchant son approbation pour le mensonge qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche.

\- Et ne me ment pas s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Drago la fixa d'un air interloqué. Il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, et elle semblait déjà deviner ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je pense que je vais essayer de me dégotter une formation à suivre au sein du Ministère.

\- Dans quel département ? Soit plus précis Drago.

\- Le département des jeux et sports magiques m'intéresse pas mal.

Narcissa secoua soudain la tête, l'air dépité.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler de tes vrais projets ? Que crains-tu ?

Drago était complètement pris au dépourvu. Il avait oublié à quel point sa mère savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il arrivait parfois à berner son père, mais sa mère ne se laissait jamais prendre dans son petit jeu. Elle haïssait les mensonges plus que toute autre chose, mais malheureusement pour elle, son fils était devenu un expert dans cet art de mentir. Cependant, Narcissa avait l'œil suffisamment aiguisé et l'ouïe suffisamment fine pour distinguer sur les expressions faciales du visage ou dans les intonations de la voix si son interlocuteur lui disait la vérité ou non. Drago remerciait Merlin chaque jour que son père n'ai pas les mêmes capacités.

\- Que voulez-vous entendre ?

\- Je veut que tu me dise tes projets pour l'avenir. Tes vrais projets.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel. Et ses prunelles grises qui ne cessaient de le scruter finirent par définitivement l'embarrasser. Il rougit légèrement à cause de son mensonge, songeant que sa mère était la seule qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état-là.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je veut devenir un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Blaise fit fourcher sa langue, regardant Drago d'un drôle d'air. Narcissa arrêta de toiser son fils et se remit à écrire tout en lisant le livre qui était ouvert à côté d'elle. L'expression de sa mère avait totalement changée : elle avait pâlie et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Maman, ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de s'absorber dans sa tâche. Drago se leva du canapé et s'approcha d'elle, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Je le comprendrait si tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes...

\- Tu mens ! Cria-t-elle soudain.

Drago recula en arrière, terrifié. Sa mère se leva d'un bond et le fixa de ses deux orbes métalliques comme le ciel un soir d'orage. Ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs, et il fût stupéfait de constater qu'il avait exactement le même regard qu'elle. C'était comme s'il avait contemplé sa propre colère devant un miroir.

\- Drago, reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse, ça me fait du mal de te voir comme ça. Tu tiens tant que ça à ressembler à ton père ? Severus m'avait pourtant brossé un portrait moins sombre de toi.

\- Rogue est vôtre demi-frère.

\- Exact. Il te l'a dit je suppose ? Je le lui avait demandé. Moi je ne te cache rien Drago, contrairement à toi. Je sais ce que Albus t'a confié, je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas me dire clairement ce que tu vas en faire.

\- Vous savez pour...

\- L'œuf d'or que tu gardes dans l'armoire de ta chambre ? Bien sûr. Je suis loin d'être idiote. Pourquoi crois-tu que Severus et Albus t'ont enseigné autant de choses cette année à propos du Graal et de la prophétie ? C'est moi qui le leur ai demandé l'année dernière. Je voulais que tu saches enfin la vérité.

\- Vous savez pour...

\- Je sais tout. Et je sais entre autre que tu as pour projet de prendre la fuite avec ton ami, dit-elle en se tournant vers Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Drago serra les dents et plaqua un masque d'indifférence sur son visage pour ne pas dévoiler son abattement. Sa mère était incontestablement une femme brillante. Ainsi donc c'était elle qui était à l'initiative des cours particuliers dans le bureau du directeur ? C'était donc en partie à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec un trésor précieux sur les bras. Quoi d'étonnant donc à ce qu'elle se soucie de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de lui ?

\- Tu as raison, capitula-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux. C'est précisément ce que j'ai prévu de faire : m'enfuir avec Blaise.

\- Eh bien fait-le.

C'était un ordre. Drago releva la tête aussi sec et regarda d'un air désemparé les yeux de sa mère se remplirent de larmes.

\- Va-t'en avant qu'on ne te tue.

Elle s'approcha de Drago et le serra très fort contre elle.

\- Qu'on me crève les yeux, qu'on m'arrache le cœur, mais que personne ne me prenne mon garçon. Personne tu entends ? Personne ne me prendra mon fils pour lequel je me suis battue toute ma vie.

Elle défit son étreinte et regarda Drago bien en face.

\- Quand partiras-tu ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

Elle hocha la tête, respectant sa décision. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir et reprit son occupation.

\- Où est mon père ? Demanda soudain Drago.

\- Il travaille.

Drago soupira de soulagement. S'il pouvait éviter de voir son père avant son départ, ce serait génial.

 **.**

Durant toute l'après-midi, Blaise et Drago se reposèrent dans le grand jardin qui faisait partie du domaine du manoir Malefoy.

Il faisait une chaleur accablante, mais les haies des ifs impeccablement taillés qui entouraient le jardin faisaient de l'ombre, permettant aux deux jeunes hommes de s'allonger sur des chaises longues et de se reposer sans se trouver en plein soleil.

\- Je suppose que ce manoir ne va pas te manquer, déclara Blaise en buvant un verre de punch.

\- Si un peu. J'y ai des mauvais souvenirs, mais des bons aussi. Et puis nous avons tout le confort qu'il faut ici.

\- Quelle était la phrase de Dumbledore déjà ? À propos de confort justement ?

\- Il m'avait dit il y a longtemps : « Tout le monde ne peut pas être courageux comme vous l'êtes Drago. Souvent les hommes choisissent de rester bien confortablement chez eux en obéissant plutôt que de se révolter et de dire adieu à la belle vie tranquille ».

\- Excellent. Un vrai philosophe ce directeur. Quoique sur ton courage, j'ai des doutes.

\- Tu as des doutes ? Maugréa Drago en haussant un sourcil. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'était pas à Gryffondor que je ne peut pas posséder cette qualité.

Blaise consentit à lui donner raison pour une fois, fermant les yeux pour savourer sa boisson.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Drago se résolut à préparer ses affaires en vue de son départ du manoir familial. Une semaine, c'était un délais assez large, mais il pouvait partir à tout moment s'il en avait envie.

Comme pour Poudlard, la nostalgie l'étreignait en regardant sa chambre. Sans doute ne reverrait-il jamais ce lieu où il était né et où il avait vécu durant toute son enfance. Et sa mère aussi, comme elle lui manquerait...

Une fois qu'il serait parti, il serait entièrement livré à lui-même, seul. Sa seule source de réconfort serait la présence de Blaise à ses côtés. Qu'aurait-il fait si son ami n'avait pas insisté spontanément pour l'accompagner ? Seul, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de partir. Dumbledore n'avait pas véritablement raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était courageux : Drago n'était pas courageux par nature, c'était par la force des choses et par la force des autres que la bravoure naissait en lui. Le fait d'être entouré de gens courageux l'obligeait lui-même à être brave.

Mais désormais, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, il ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour le guider. Il lui restait Rogue, mais il avait lu tous les articles de journaux relatant sa chute du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le chagrin l'avait presque brisé, mais il n'avait pas assisté à la mort de son professeur de potions, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si ce qui était raconté dans les journaux était vrai ou non. Tout cela paraissait tellement irréel qu'il n'y croyait encore qu'à moitié.

Dans tous les cas, il lui restait Blaise. Ça ne valait pas un homme aussi expérimenté que Rogue, mais c'était mieux que rien. Blaise était plus audacieux, plus rusé, plus intelligent et plus brave que la plupart des sorciers de leur génération. Lui seul aurait accepté de l'accompagner dans une quête aussi périlleuse et incertaine que la sienne, et lui seul l'avait accepté.

Drago sélectionna soigneusement ce qu'il allait emporter avec lui. Il s'empara d'un vieux sac à dos usé qui avait dû lui servir à une certaine époque, et il commença à y placer ses affaires après avoir appliqué le sortilège d'extension. Il y rangea une boussole magique pour s'orienter ; une plume, du parchemin et de l'encre au cas où ; des vêtements de rechange ; un verre en cristal, une écuelle et une casserole en bronze et des couverts en argent ; une boîte de cigares et une bouteille de whisky pur malt pour la route ; le vieux livre poussiéreux qui avait appartenu au directeur ; un coutelas et une fronde au cas où il n'aurait plus sa baguette et qu'il aurait à se défendre ; un peu de nourriture : des bulles baveuses et des chocogrenouilles principalement.

Voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il mettrait dans son sac pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il alla voir Blaise.

\- J'ai commencé mes préparatifs de départ, lui dit-il en entrant dans la suite réservée aux invités.

\- D'accord. Je pense que je vais aussi faire les miens un de ses jours.

\- Au fait Blaise, j'ai une question : Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Tracey et Pansy ?

\- Aucunes mec, désolé. Je prie Merlin chaque jour que Tracey aille bien. Dans tous les cas, elles auront des personnes pour les soutenir même si nous ne sommes pas là.

Drago tendit devant son ami l'œuf d'or qu'il tenait sous son coude depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu vois ceci Blaise ?

\- Oui je le vois, répondit-il, fasciné.

\- C'est à cause de cette chose que nous en sommes arrivés là aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de cette chose que Voldemort me pourchassera une fois qu'il saura la vérité à mon propos. C'est cette chose que tous ses adeptes recherchent. Alors, plus vite on sera partis et plus vite on aura trouvé un endroit sûr pour y cacher cet œuf, et plus vite nous pourrons revoir ceux que nous aimons. Pas avant.

\- Je comprend. Est-ce que je peut le toucher ?

Drago failli refuser, grimaçant à l'idée que son ami lui dérobe ce si précieux trésor. Finalement, il posa l'objet au creux des mains de Blaise.

\- Il est chaud. On dirait qu'il est vivant.

\- Il l'est en quelque sorte. C'est un œuf de phénix Blaise. C'est l'œuf de Fumsec. Et il y a un petit à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va éclore, mais cela arrivera un jour. Et ce jour-là, je veut que tu sois là à côté de moi pour voir ça. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'assister à la naissance d'un phénix tellement celles-ci sont rares. C'est une chance unique qui s'offre à nous.

 **.**

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement au manoir Malefoy. À mesure que le jour du départ approchait, Drago se sentait de plus en plus inquiet. Son père pouvait très bien mettre à jour ses plans et l'empêcher de partir. Drago avait donc prit ses précautions : ses bagages étaient faites, tout comme celles de Blaise.

En dernier lieu, il avait placé dans son sac l'œuf, ainsi que les nombreuses fioles contenant les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore. Il rangea aussi dans ses affaires la pensine, qu'il avait réduite à une taille miniature grâce à un sortilège de réduction assez difficile à réaliser.

Quelques temps avant la date prévue pour son départ, Drago se promenait au sein du domaine appartenant à sa famille en un bel après-midi ensoleillé. La chaleur était moins écrasante que les jours précédents, aussi était-il agréable pour lui de flâner entre les allées bordées de hêtres et de tilleuls. Il fût un peu surpris en découvrant sa mère en train d'arroser des fleurs à l'aide de sa baguette, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une allée.

Il ferma les yeux et respira à plein nez les délicieuses effluves du parfum qui montait depuis le rosier sauvage.

\- Que fais-tu ici Drago ?

\- Je me promène.

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue par sa réponse.

\- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda un moment. Narcissa avait cesser d'arroser le rosier. Oui il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Il voulait qu'elle mette au clair l'histoire de ses origines une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Oui. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, Rogue a évoqué son passé et celui de ma famille. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout cela en détail. C'est très important pour moi.

Narcissa poussa un petit soupir, puis s'installa sur l'herbe de la pelouse du jardin au pied du rosier. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle tapota un emplacement à côté d'elle pour inviter Drago à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

\- C'est très long à expliquer mon chéri.

\- Je veut savoir maman.

En dépit du temps magnifique, du chant des oiseaux dans les arbres et de la fraîcheur de la pelouse, Narcissa se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher une aussi belle journée comme celle-ci en lui racontant des événements sombres et anciens qui n'avaient plus tellement d'importance aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire en se forçant à se détendre.

Elle a beau avoir près de cinquante ans, elle est encore très belle, pensa Drago. Pas étonnant que mon père l'ai épousée. Il avait déjà vu des photos de sa mère jeune, du temps où il n'existait pas encore, et à chaque fois qu'il les revoyait il était toujours aussi bouleversé en contemplant le séduisant visage de sa mère autrefois, ce visage qui était la réplique féminine presque parfaite du sien. Son père avait vraiment de la chance, tout comme lui avait eu de la chance d'avoir une femme comme Hermione à ses côtés.

\- Je vais commencer par te raconter l'histoire de mes parents, déclara Narcissa en fixant intensément son fils de ses yeux métalliques à la beauté hypnotique.

Drago la regarda à son tour, ayant l'impression de se mirer dans une glace. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir d'aussi beaux yeux, se dit-il. À ce moment-là, Narcissa Malefoy commença son récit.

\- Il y a plus d'un demi-siècle de cela, en un temps où une guerre atroce déchirait le monde moldu et où un mage noir du nom de Gellert Grindelwald semait le chaos dans le monde sorcier, une jeune femme à belle allure, aux doux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène tomba éperdument amoureuse d'un garçon qui étudiait comme elle au sein d'un grand et magnifique château battit entre de hautes montagnes.

Complètement captivé, Drago buvait ses paroles sans cesser de la regarder. Sa mère avait un véritable don pour raconter les histoires. Il se souvenait de toutes les berceuses qu'elle lui chantait quand il était petit. Il réfléchissait encore tandis que sa mère continuait.

\- Cette jeune femme s'appelait Eileen. Et le garçon dont elle était amoureuse se nommait Tom. Tous les deux étudiaient à Poudlard, au sein de la maison Serpentard. Tous les deux étaient considérés de façon unanime comme les étudiants les plus brillants et les plus talentueux de leur époque. Elle, la reine des potions, la magicienne qui inventait des recettes et qui arrivait même à surpasser son propre professeur. Et lui, le roi des duels, l'expert en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. Horace Slughorn, leur professeur de potions, et Galaëta Têtenjoy leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se sont longtemps souvenus de ces deux élèves surdoués. Et ils ne furent pas les seuls, loin de là.

Leur professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore c'est intéressé de très près à ces deux jeunes gens porteurs d'espoirs immenses. Il s'est surtout penché sur le cas du garçon, Tom. C'était lui, plus encore que la belle Eileen, qui était acclamé pour ses capacités intellectuelles hors-normes. Jamais on avait vu un tel génie à Poudlard depuis le départ de Dumbledore, cinquante ans avant lui.

Mais Tom n'était pas acclamé uniquement pour ses résultats scolaires. Il avait quelque chose en plus que très peu de gens possèdent : le charme. Ce n'était pas un charme badin, mais bel et bien une prestance, un charisme, une grâce envoûtante et une beauté physique sensuelle sans pareil qui mettait tout le monde à ses pieds. Tout le monde, sauf Eileen.

Elle le jalousait en secret. Pourtant, il n'y avait en apparence aucune raison pour elle de se plaindre : elle était jolie, et elle était douée. N'importe quel garçon de l'école aurait accepté de sortir avec elle. N'importe quel garçon sauf Tom. Et c'est pour cette raison-là qu'elle le jalousait. Il changeait de fille comme de chemise, traitait parfois ses professeurs avec condescendance, et ses camarades comme des laquais. Et pourtant, tout le monde l'admirait. Eileen ne le supportait pas. Mais ce qu'elle supportait encore moins, c'était que elle-même était éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Narcissa fit une pause dans son récit, fixant le ciel bleu azur au-dessus de sa tête. Drago écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait d'une oreille attentive, fasciné d'entendre cette histoire. Elle continua à parler.

\- Tom était si talentueux que Dumbledore lui-même était épaté par son savoir, ses connaissances et ses capacités. Lorsqu'il eu quinze ans, il le prit sous son aile et devient son mentor. Cependant c'était une époque extrêmement sombre, plus encore qu'aujourd'hui. La guerre faisait rage dans le monde moldu aux quatre coins du globe, et Grindelwald poursuivait sans relâche les massacres dans toutes les communautés sorcières d'Europe avec sa bande de renégats bulgares que l'on appelait avec épouvante la Horde Noire.

Considéré comme le seul lieu sûr en Grande-Bretagne à cette époque, Poudlard vivait pourtant ses heures les plus sombres. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, le climat de terreur et de panique qui s'en suivit une année durant, et finalement le décès d'une élève plongea l'école dans la tourmente. Tout le monde pensa à ce moment-là que Poudlard allait fermer ses portes à tout jamais.

Tom sauva l'école en désignant le coupable comme étant Rubeus Hagrid. Il fût hautement récompensé pour cela, et l'admiration que tout le monde éprouvait pour lui ne fit que s'accroître encore plus. Mais il y a quelque chose que l'on a du mal à admettre : Hagrid était innocent, et Tom avait libéré délibérément le basilic. Seulement, il ne l'avait pas fait pour rien. Dumbledore avait enseigné à Tom tout ce qu'il savait à propos du Graal, qu'il était l'élu d'une antique prophétie, et qu'en tant qu'héritier de Salazar Serpentard il se devait de protéger le Graal. Le basilic, gardien du trésor, avait été libéré car Tom soupçonnait que des espions à la solde de Grindelwald se trouvaient dans le château et cherchaient à s'emparer du Graal. Malheureusement, Hagrid n'était pas un espion. On ne sût jamais qui ils furent, mais il y en avaient. L'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets les fit cependant se taire à jamais.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Ainsi donc, Dumbledore avait été à l'initiative de la libération du basilic et de l'ouverture de la Chambre. Tout cela était bien plus clair maintenant.

\- Tom devait raconter tout cela à Eileen des années plus tard. En attendant, celle-ci l'aimait toujours. Lorsque Tom fût nommé préfet-en-chef durant sa dernière année, elle n'enragea pas, le félicitant même. Ce fût cette année-là que lui aussi tomba amoureux d'elle, en dépit de toute logique. Ils se ressemblaient sur bien des points, mais personne n'aurait pu penser que deux surdoués puissent être le monde se trompait.

Ils vécurent ensemble une magnifique histoire d'amour une fois leurs études terminées, alors qu'au même moment la terrible guerre prenait fin dans le monde moldu, et que Dumbledore parvenait à réduire à néant la terreur dans le monde sorcier en battant Grindelwald en duel et en l'emprisonnant dans sa propre prison, l'horrible prison de Nurmengard dont on raconte qu'elle serait la porte de l'enfer.

Narcissa effleura du doigts quelques roses, Drago observant le moindre de ses gestes. Sa mère lui apprenait énormément en à peine quelques instants. Celle-ci continua à lui parler.

\- Tom et Eileen vivaient heureux, ils s'aimaient. Mais une chose venait assombrir le tableau : Tom n'avait jamais oublié ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur le Graal, et il voulait en savoir plus à ce sujet. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il chercha par tous les moyens à accéder au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre le Graal avant de quitter Poudlard, il comptait donc revenir dans son ancienne école en tant que professeur pour s'en emparer. Cette obsession devient de plus en plus néfaste pour lui, à tel point qu'elle commença à supplanter l'amour qu'il portait à Eileen. Un jour, il partit pour son travail à l'étranger, et il ne revient pas. Eileen était brisée par le chagrin. Tom était l'homme de sa vie. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte.

Ma mère eu aussitôt accouchée qu'elle ne souhaita pas garder son enfant auprès d'elle, ayant rayer de sa vie tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Tom. Elle confia son bébé à son amie, Druella Black, la femme de Cygnus Black. Ceux-ci eurent deux enfants : Bellatrix et Andromeda. Ils adoptèrent le bébé et l'élevèrent comme s'il s'agissait de leur propre enfant.

Drago regarda sa mère, profondément bouleversé. Sa tendre mère avait été adoptée par la famille Black. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Eileen a refait sa vie avec un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue. Ils se sont mariés rapidement et on eu un enfant, Severus Rogue qui est né deux ans après moi.

Ils habitaient dans un quartier moldu, l'Impasse du Tisseur, à Londres. Mais Tom, mon père est revenu alors que j'avais cinq ans.

Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait pendant les six années durant lesquelles il a disparu ? Je vais te le dire.

Obsédé par le Graal, il était partit récolté des informations à propos de ce trésor fabuleux et légendaire dans les lointaines contrées de l'est de l'Europe. Il ignorait qu'Eileen était enceinte lorsqu'il l'avait quittée.

Au cours de ses péripéties, il arriva à Nurmengard, dans les Carpathes. C'est là qu'il fit la connaissance de Grindelwald, emprisonné depuis peu. Le mage noir lui fit la promesse de l'aider à s'emparer du Graal s'il le libérait de la forteresse. Tom exauça son souhait, commettant par là l'erreur de sa vie. Grindelwald l'empêcha de retourner en Angleterre auprès d'Eileen, décidant de le former aux sciences occultes pour que Tom devienne lui-même un mage noir.

Dans les profondes forêts d'Albanie, dans les sombres cavernes des montagnes de Roumanie ou bien dans les steppes de Russie, Tom fit son apprentissage. Lorsqu'il fut devenu suffisamment puissant, il décida de retourner en Angleterre pour réclamer à nouveau le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Dumbledore venait d'être nommé directeur, mais il refusa la proposition de Tom lorsque celui-ci se présenta devant lui. La colère de ce dernier était immense, mais elle confina à la folie lorsqu'il retrouva le lieu où vivait Eileen et qu'il la vit avec un autre homme, un moldu qui plus est. Affreusement influencé par Grindelwald, Tom fût prit d'une folie meurtrière et tua Tobias Rogue.

Narcissa fit une pause dans son récit, attendant la réaction de son fils. Drago était estomaqué. Rogue lui avait déjà raconté cela à quelques détails près, mais l'entendre dans la bouche de sa mère avait un effet plus affreux encore. Elle poursuivit.

\- Eileen prit son enfant avec elle et s'enfuit dans une chambre à l'étage. Morte de chagrin, elle se suicida en s'empoisonnant à l'arsenic. Tom s'apprêta à tuer l'enfant, le petit Severus âgé de trois ans. Celui-ci fût sauvé par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, qui avait été alerté par l'étrange attitude de Tom lorsque celui-ci était revenu à Poudlard.

Dumbledore s'engagea dans un duel sanglant avec Tom. Au bout d'un combat acharné, Dumbledore remporta la victoire et jeta le corps brisé de son adversaire sur un bûcher qu'il incendia aussitôt. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard était anéanti : Tom avait été son élève préféré et il le considérait comme un fils pour lui. Tom était le dernier héritier de Serpentard, le seul à même de rétablir la paix dans le monde sorcier et le seul capable de protéger le Graal. Tom recelait de promesses et d'espoirs, et voilà qu'il venait de sombrer du côté du mal.

Dumbledore prit le petit Severus Rogue avec lui et le confia à des moldus de son quartier, la famille Evans. Ainsi Severus et moi nous fûmes adoptés et élevés dans des familles qui n'étaient pas les nôtres.

Drago fit part d'une objection à sa mère.

\- Pourtant le père de Rogue, ainsi que vôtre mère à vous deux, ils ont bel et bien été tués. Mais vôtre père n'est pas mort ce jour-là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non en effet Drago, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était pas mort. Par miracle, il fut sauvé du bûcher par Grindelwald et il survécu. Mais il était horriblement défiguré par ses brûlures. Il n'avait plus de cheveux, plus de poils sur le corps, et il dû être amputé du nez.

Grindelwald emporta le corps meurtri de son fidèle associé en Bulgarie. Pendant près de quinze ans, on n'entendit plus parler d'eux.

Narcissa venait de terminer l'histoire de ses parents. Elle se leva, mais Drago lui fit signe qu'il voulait en savoir davantage.

\- Ce que vous venez de dire est très intéressant, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez maintenant vôtre histoire à vous maman. J'aimerais que vous me racontiez vôtre histoire avec les maraudeurs.

Narcissa lui sourit, puis consentit à se rasseoir dans l'herbe pour lui raconter son histoire à elle.

\- Vois-tu, j'ignorais qui étaient mes parents biologiques lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard. Je portais le nom de Black, et Bellatrix ainsi qu'Andromeda étaient des sœurs à mes yeux. J'avais toujours cru que Cygnus et Druella étaient mes parents. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, Dumbledore m'a appris la vérité. Il croyait en moi, comme il avait cru en mon père autrefois.

Il a cependant hésité à refaire la même erreur de me parler du Graal et de la prophétie. Il se sentait responsable en effet de la mauvaise direction empruntée par Tom, et il eu du mal à me mettre au courant à propos de tout cela. Quand j'ai su que Rogue était mon demi-frère, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai tout expliqué. Dumbledore nous a reçu tous les deux dans son bureau et il nous a dit franchement que nous étions nous aussi porteurs de grands espoirs à ses yeux.

Rogue ressemblait fatalement à sa mère : il était extrêmement doué en potions. Nul n'aurait pu ne pas se rappeler d'Eileen en le regardant. Et moi, on me trouvait étrange car je ne ressemblait à aucune de mes sœurs ni à mes parents. Mais Dumbledore lui, savait qui étaient mes parents. Il voyait dans mon regard les yeux d'Eileen, cet enchanteur regard métallique. Et il voyait dans mes traits fins le visage de Tom.

Ce n'est que par hasard que j'ai fait la connaissance des autres maraudeurs. En premier lieu, Severus m'a présenté Lily Evans, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. C'était une jeune fille douée avec des yeux verts ensorcelants. Severus était amoureux d'elle. J'ai connu les quatre amis de Lily par la suite. Peter, James, Sirius et Remus étaient à Gryffondor, mais ça ne m'a jamais posée problème. Je connaissais bien Sirius, puisqu'il faisait partie de ma famille adoptive, les Black.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire en se souvenant des instants de bonheur qu'elle avait passée avec eux. Cela remontait à tellement loin...

\- Dumbledore nous a tout expliqué à nous sept. Il nous a emmenés dans la caverne, nous a montré le trésor qui reposait sous le lac, nous a mit face à nos responsabilités et nous a averti qu'une vaste rumeur affirmait qu'un mage noir était de retour en Angleterre.

\- J'ai vu le souvenir de Rogue, déclara Drago. Quand vous avez tous prêter serment.

\- Oh, très bien. Ça ne t'a pas choqué j'espère. Nous avons été liés par ce serment jusqu'à la mort, et depuis ce jour-là, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés même après avoir finis nos études. Lily et James ont vécu ensemble au grand dépit de Severus. Moi, je me suis mariée à 20 ans avec ton père. Une époque bien sombre commençait à nouveau pour le monde sorcier à ce moment-là.

Tom était devenu un mage noir, se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort. On le nommait aussi l'Ange de la mort, car partout où il passait tout n'était que massacres, enlèvements et destruction. Le Vol de la mort, voilà d'où vient son surnom. À ce moment-là également, le monde entier de la sorcellerie appris avec stupeur que Grindelwald avait réussi à s'évader de sa prison. Il était pourtant très âgé désormais, relégué dans l'ombre par son jeune associé, Voldemort.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore eu alors une brillante idée : il décida de fonder une société secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix, sur le modèle de l'Ordre des Templiers au moyen-âge. Le but était simple : les membres de l'Ordre avaient pour mission de protéger le Graal coûte que coûte contre la menace du mage noir. Chacun de nous sept, nous les maraudeurs, nous furent faits chevaliers de l'Ordre par Dumbledore en vertu du serment que nous avions proféré de tout mettre en œuvre pour détruire Voldemort.

Lucius, ton père était bien malheureusement un de ses adeptes. Je ne l'ai su que trop tard, mais j'espérais encore pouvoir le ramener à la raison. J'ai tout de même demandée à Severus de faire connaissance avec mon mari pour pouvoir infiltrer les rangs des serviteurs du mage noir.

Drago continuait à écouter, fasciné. Il demanda cependant au bout d'un moment :

\- J'ai une question maman : aimez-vous mon père ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est un amour insensé je te l'accorde, mais un amour quand même. Ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne ses choix, ses crimes et ses idéaux. Bien au contraire.

\- Rogue le détestait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Severus détestait à peu près tout le monde. Les seules personnes qui ont toujours trouvées grâce à ses yeux c'était moi, Albus et Lily. Même si, lorsque j'y pense il était aussi très attaché aux autres maraudeurs.

\- S'il est vrai que faisiez partie de cette bande, vous êtes donc une animagus ?

\- Oui j'en suis une. C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je peut me métamorphoser à ma guise en cheval blanc.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. C'est très difficile à réaliser comme effort, mais j'y arrive.

\- Et Rogue ? En quoi peut-il se métamorphoser lui ?

\- En harfang des neiges.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- C'est étonnant.

\- Je te l'accorde. Cela tranche avec son apparence assez sombre, mais c'est un rapace qui lui correspond bien. Même intelligence rusée et même regard perçant. Et d'ailleurs les chouettes ont affreusement peur des chauve-souris, tout comme Severus.

\- Très bien, dit Drago en se levant. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela. J'ai pensé à juste titre que vous étiez la mieux placée pour m'éclairer sur toute cette histoire.

Sa mère se redressa elle aussi, humant l'odeur qui montait depuis le rosier sauvage. Le soir tombait lentement dans le jardin du domaine de la famille Malefoy.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi si tu veux, déclara Narcissa en sortant une photographie de sa poche. C'est une photo de moi et de mes amis prise par ton père durant l'été 1980, peu de temps après ta naissance. Garde-là avec toi, ça te rappellera qui étaient les maraudeurs. Soit fier d'être l'enfant de l'une d'entre eux.

Drago saisit la photo qu'elle lui tendait et observa les personnes qui se trouvaient dessus. Il fût stupéfait de constater qu'elle avait été prise dans ce même jardin, 18 ans auparavant. Son cœur se serra en voyant leurs visages, tous heureux et souriants.

Narcissa était magnifique, vêtue d'une petite robe estivale, assise dans l'herbe avec un nouveau-né dans les bras. C'était lui. À côté d'elle se trouvait Severus Rogue, incroyablement différent de l'homme qu'il connaissait. Il souriait, un sourire franc et sincère d'une rare expressivité qui le rendait beau. Il était vêtu tout en blanc, soulignant d'autant plus la luminosité de son visage. Autour de Rogue et de sa mère se trouvait le couple Potter, James et Lily, celle-ci étant enceinte. Il y avait aussi Remus et Sirius qui se donnaient des bourrades dans le dos comme des gamins en riant, et enfin Peter qui complétait le tableau, allongé dans l'herbe avec un pissenlit dans la bouche.

\- Est-ce qu'ils te manquent ? Osa-t-il demander en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- Ils me manquent tous mon chéri, dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Chacun d'entre eux était bon et brave. Nous étions tous en parfaite harmonie.

Drago fit immédiatement le parallèle avec ses propres amis à lui. Il se souvient de cette après-midi ensoleillée où il était allé se reposer à l'ombre du vieux chêne du parc de Poudlard en compagnie d'Hermione, de Blaise, de Pansy, de Tracey et de Harry.

\- Il reste Remus, déclara tristement Narcissa, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Comment ?

\- Remus Lupin. C'est le seul maraudeur à part moi à être encore en vie. Tous les autres sont morts.

\- Il ne sont pas morts pour rien maman. Ils ont œuvré pour la paix du monde sorcier. Ce sont des héros.

\- Je le sais Drago. Mais n'essaie pas de suivre leur exemple. Tu es ton propre modèle.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le temps se couvrit. Des nuages assombrirent le ciel, mais la température était toujours aussi étouffante. Blaise était assis sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Drago, sirotant un verre de punch pendant que son ami lisait un magazine sur son lit. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines que Blaise résidait chez Drago, et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Le confort du manoir était absolument divin.

Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils se seraient enfuis.

\- Drago ? L'interrogea-t-il soudain, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as pensé à tout pour ton départ, sauf à une seule chose : il faut que nous allions retirer tout l'argent de ton compte en banque à Gringotts. Et mon argent à moi aussi.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est exact.

\- À moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que l'on demande la charité. À toi de voir.

\- Non, non tu as raison. Allons-y dès maintenant.

\- D'accord. On y va par poudre de cheminette ?

\- Oui.

Ils descendirent au salon et s'emparèrent de la boîte contenant la poudre. Tous les deux posèrent les pieds dans l'âtre de la cheminée et jetèrent la poudre magique au sol. Dans un craquement sonore, ils disparurent du manoir Malefoy.

Blaise et Drago atterrirent au Chaudron Baveur, peu animé en cette heure matinale. Ils traversèrent rapidement le pub avant d'arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse, encombré par une foule de sorciers venant de l'étranger venus passés leurs vacances en Angleterre.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici ? Maugréa Drago en jouant des coudes au milieu d'un joyeux groupe d'étudiants sorciers qui parlaient français.

\- Évidemment. Tu verras, il fera frais à l'intérieur de la banque.

Il lui répondit en marmonnant tout en bousculant sans aucune douceur un marchand de tapis grec. Blaise retrouvait là le fameux dégoût qu'éprouvait son ami pour la foule. Drago détestait se mêler à une cohue de gens qui hurlaient dans toutes les directions, surtout sous la chaleur de l'été.

Au bout d'une période de temps qui lui paru interminable, Drago arriva enfin devant la banque. Blaise marchait derrière lui, pas pressé pour un sou.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps Blaise. Allons d'abord retirer l'argent.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, commenta le métis en emboîtant le pas au blond.

Il faisait effectivement une fraîcheur incroyable au sein de Gringotts. Drago se sentit tout de suite mieux, et son humeur fébrile fût vite remplacée par une attitude posée, calme et droite. Il s'avança avec assurance vers l'un des nombreux guichets de la banque et apostropha le gobelin qui s'y trouvait.

\- Bonjour. Mon nom est Drago Lucius Malefoy. Je viens pour vous demandez de retirer la somme exacte de 550 gallions en pièces d'or.

\- Votre numéro de compte s'il vous plaît, lui répondit le gobelin en lui tendant une feuille vierge et une plume.

Drago écrivit rapidement le numéro de code qui permettait d'accéder à son compte en banque.

\- Bien. Maintenant posez votre main ici.

Le gobelin effectua une rapide identification de son client. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago, il afficha un rictus satisfait.

\- Le numéro de votre coffre maintenant s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est le n°709.

\- Parfait. Suivez-moi. Ce jeune homme vous accompagne ? Dit-il en observant Blaise.

\- Oui, il est avec moi.

\- D'accord. Il peut venir avec nous.

Le gobelin les fit monter dans un petit wagonnet, et ils se mirent à descendre dans les profondeurs de la banque à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le coffre de Drago était couplé avec celui de ses parents, et c'était un des plus profonds de tout la banque car les Malefoy étaient une ancienne famille de sorciers.

\- Nous voilà arrivés, déclara le gobelin. Vous pouvez descendre.

Drago et Blaise se dirigèrent vers le coffre.

\- Tu vas tout retirer ? L'interrogea le métis.

\- Tout ce qui m'appartient personnellement, oui.

Le gobelin posa sa main sur la porte, et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la chambre forte une fois qu'une ouverture se fût ouverte dans la pierre.

La pièce regorgeait de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, ainsi que d'une multitudes d'objets de valeur appartenant à la famille Malefoy. À la mort de ses parents, Drago hériterait de tout. Pour l'instant, un quart de la richesse du coffre lui revenait de droit, sachant qu'il était majeur. L'argent appartenant à Drago se trouvait dans une annexe plus petite que la chambre forte principale. Le gobelin y entassa tout ce qui s'y trouvait dans un grand sac de toile qu'il hissa ensuite sur ses épaules.

\- Oh non ! Nous sommes vraiment trop bêtes ! S'exclama soudain Blaise en se prenant la tête.

\- Quoi ? S'alarma Drago.

\- Le Graal bordel ! C'est ici qu'il faut le cacher ! Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde après Poudlard ! On n'y a pas pensé !

Drago réfléchit un moment, l'air songeur.

\- Tu te doutes bien que si c'était aussi simple, Dumbledore aurait mit le Graal dans son propre coffre.

\- Ça aurait été trop dangereux, sachant qu'il savait qu'il était vieux et qu'il n'avait pas de succession. Le trésor aurait pu tomber involontairement entre des mains mal intentionnées.

\- Il y a une chose que tu oublies Blaise : ce coffre et tout ce qui s'y trouve appartient également à mes parents. Donc à mon père. Et mon père s'empressera de donner le trésor à Voldemort sitôt qu'il le verra ici.

\- Ah oui, je n'y avait pas penser.

\- Mais tu as raison, ce serait une très bonne idée. En attendant, nous devons trouver un autre endroit. À mon avis, Gringotts n'est pas le seul endroit sûr pour cacher quelque chose. Il doit y avoir d'autres lieux aussi protégés qu'ici, et aussi protégés que Poudlard.

Une fois que Blaise eu récupéré de l'argent dans son propre coffre ( 200 gallions pour être exact ), ils remontèrent à la surface. Après avoir signés un formulaire stipulant qu'ils avaient bien retirés l'argent, ils partirent de la banque en faisant léviter au-dessus de leurs têtes les deux sacs contenant leurs gains.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques temps à une terrasse chez le glacier Fortarôme pour se reposer.

\- Au total, nous avons donc 750 gallions, récapitula Drago tout en mangeant une glace à la fraise.

\- Il y a de quoi assurer notre subsistance durant un bon bout de temps, éructa son ami.

\- Oui, mais tout dépend du temps que ça nous prendra à trouver un lieu sûr.

\- C'est rageant ! Gringotts est un endroit idéal pour cacher quelque chose d'aussi précieux que l'objet que nous avons. Tout est gâché à cause de ton père !

 **.**

Blaise et Drago revinrent pour le déjeuner au manoir Malefoy. Après avoir déposés leurs sacs contenant leur argent, ils descendirent rejoindre Narcissa dans la salle à manger. Cependant, une mauvaise surprise les y attendait.

\- Tiens, tiens voilà mon fils. Bien le bonjour Drago, déclara Lucius Malefoy.

\- Bonjour père, répondit froidement celui-ci.

\- Mais je t'en prie toi et ton ami, installez-vous. Justement, figure-toi que je parlais de toi avec Narcissa. Tu veux toujours devenir un fidèle serviteur du Lord n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attend. Dans cinq jours, nous irons tous les deux à Little Hangleton.


	3. Enfilade, promotion et liquidation

**Bienvenue à tous pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Moi en tout cas, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.**

 **Merci encore pour tous les messages d'encouragement, ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Enfilade, promotion et liquidation**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry et Hermione quittèrent Privet Drive le jour qui suivit le départ des Dursley. Ils se rendirent au Ministère de la Magie à Londres, afin d'y trouver Arthur Weasley.

En pénétrant dans le grand hall de l'Atrium, tous deux furent stupéfaits devant les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été prises : Des vigiles et des gardes munis de sondes à détecteur d'artefacts de magie noire, baguettes le long du corps, étaient postés près des portes des ascenseurs.

\- Eh vous deux ! Arrêtez-vous ! S'écria soudain l'un d'entre eux en faisant signe à Harry et Hermione de venir vers lui.

Forcés d'obéir, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent de lui de mauvaise grâce.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai 18 ans, répondit Hermione. Mon ami en a 17.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes employés du Ministère ? Si oui, dans quel département travaillez-vous ?

\- Euh...nous ne sommes pas employés, déclara Harry.

\- Vous êtes marié tous les deux ? Avez-vous des enfants ? Ajouta-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Hermione.

\- Je...mais non enfin...qu'est-ce que c'est que cet interrogatoire ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Frank ! S'écria-t-il en direction d'un de ses collègues. Fouille-les, ils m'ont l'air louches.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous ici si vous ne travaillez pas dans un département ? S'énerva le dénommé Frank en passant sa sonde sur le corps de Harry.

\- Nous sommes venus voir quelqu'un ! Protesta ce dernier. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Après avoir constaté que Harry ne possédait rien d'illégal sur lui, le vigile prit fermement Hermione par le bras et lui passa également sa sonde sur le corps.

\- Oh oh ! Jeune demoiselle, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'illégal sur vous ! Déclara-t-il tandis que sa sonde bipait. Ça vient de là, dit-il en palpant la poche arrière de son short.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant. C'est mon médaillon espèce d'idiot ! Harry aide-moi, ils sont en train de me faire des attouchements !

Furieux, Harry sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à stupéfixer un des vigiles, lorsqu'un homme arriva.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de grabuge ?

C'était Arthur Weasley, qui avait été intrigué et interloqué par les cris qui provenaient de ce coin reculé de l'Atrium. Il avait terminé sa journée de travail et il venait de sortir d'un ascenseur.

\- Monsieur Weasley c'est nous ! S'exclama Harry. Dites à ses fous furieux de nous lâcher !

\- Messieurs voyons, laissez cette jeune femme tranquille, dit-il sévèrement aux vigiles tandis que ceux-ci s'empressaient de relâcher Hermione. Je la connaît, il n'y a pas lieu de la suspecter de quoi que ce soit. Faites votre boulot au lieu de perdre votre temps.

Les vigiles marmonnèrent dans leur barbe tandis que Harry et Hermione s'empressaient de s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fumé comme drogue ? Siffla Hermione. Ils n'ont aucunes manières !

\- Ils ont dépassés les bornes, encore une fois. Vous savez, c'est devenu courant maintenant de fouiller les gens sur un coup de tête au Ministère, soupira monsieur Weasley en les entraînant à l'extérieur. C'est une triste situation, mais que voulez-vous ? Les temps sont durs.

\- Si j'étais ministre, je ne tolérerais jamais ça ! Reprit-elle sans écouter ce que disait Arthur. C'est inadmissible ! Je veut bien que l'on vérifie si je n'ai rien de suspect à déclarer, mais il est hors de question que l'on me touche le corps sans mon autorisation !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, maugréa Harry. Ils deviennent fous au Ministère.

Arthur les entraîna dans sa voiture de fonction, une vieille Chevrolet couverte de poussière. Hermione se mit sur le siège passager tandis que Harry s'installait sur la banquette arrière.

\- Depuis quand vous conduisez des véhicules moldus ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Ça me passionne. J'ai demandé à mon supérieur de m'en offrir un en guise de prime. J'ai longtemps étudié ce type d'engins et je sais comment ça marche.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait plus rapide d'utiliser les moyens magiques basiques ?

\- Si, mais j'aime bien conduire. Je comprend pourquoi les moldus adorent voyager. Rendez-vous compte : pour se rendre d'un point A à un point B, ils sont obligés de faire un long déplacement. Avant d'arriver à destination, ils ont donc le temps de se relaxer, de décompresser. J'ai besoin de ça avant de rentrer chez moi. D'ailleurs, si vous vouliez me voir c'était pour quelle raison ?

\- Harry et moi souhaitons passer nos vacances au Terrier, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh très bien. Vous avez vos affaires avec vous, constata-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil.

Il alluma le moteur avant de démarrer et de se mettre à rouler.

Le trajet en voiture aux côtés d'Arthur dura plusieurs heures, mais fut des plus agréables. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés le centre de Londres, ils passèrent par la banlieue ouest et traversèrent même des quartiers qui se situaient non loin de Little Whinging. Quand ils eurent dépassés la banlieue, ils se retrouvèrent dans la campagne anglaise, roulant à vive allure parmi les champs et les potagers, entre des fermes isolées et des hameaux perdus.

Le soleil déclinait lentement mais la maison d'Arthur se trouvait à deux ou trois centaines de kilomètres de Londres, aussi faisait-il déjà nuit lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le village de Loutry St Chaspoule et qu'ils arrivèrent en vue du Terrier.

Malgré l'heure relativement tardive, la demeure était encore brillamment éclairée et semblait encore très animée.

À peine descendirent-ils de la voiture que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, révélant la silhouette rondelette de Molly Weasley.

\- Oh Arthur tu es là ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me porte comme un charme, dit-il en embrassant sa femme. Je t'amène des invités.

Elle se tourna aussitôt vers Harry et Hermione qui arrivaient avec leurs bagages, et poussa un cri perçant avant de les serrer très fort contre elle.

\- Oh Merlin soit loué, vous n'avez rien ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé à Poudlard, j'ai cru au pire...

Ils lui rendirent son étreinte tandis qu'elle se mettait à sangloter. Au bout d'un moment pourtant, elle fut obligée de les lâcher pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Ron dort déjà, mais il y a Dean et Ginny qui son encore réveillés si vous voulez aller les voir, précisa-t-elle tout en essuyant ses larmes dans un mouchoir.

\- D'accord. Où est-ce que l'on peut déposer nos affaires ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie, dit Molly à Hermione. Tu ne pourras pas dormir avec Ginny, ce n'est pas grave ? Tu peux prendre une des chambres qu'il reste. Toi aussi Harry.

Harry alla dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux de la famille, tandis qu'Hermione partait dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy Weasley.

C'est vraiment étrange de revenir ici, se dit la belle brune. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue cette année, elle avait l'impression de faire les mêmes choses que la jeune fille qu'elle était auparavant. Le Terrier c'était la maison de vacances de son adolescence, et elle avait bien cru ne jamais y revenir. Sans doute cette fois-ci sera la toute dernière, songea-t-elle tout en se déshabillant et en se glissant sous la couette.

 **.**

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Elle croisa Ginny dans les escaliers en descendant manger, aussi toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en bavardant. Elle souhaita bonjour à Dean, le copain de Ginny qui était occupé à écouter la radio dans le living-room.

\- J'ai invité Neville à venir ici, déclara la benjamine Weasley.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui. Sa grand-mère vient de mourir, et un peu de compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien. En plus se sera bientôt son anniversaire, on en profitera pour fêter ça.

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolée d'entendre ça. C'est sûr que si Dean, Ron et Harry sont avec lui ici, il sera en bonne compagnie.

\- Il arrivera dans les jours qui viennent normalement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Tandis qu'elle entamait son petit-déjeuner, Harry arriva dans la cuisine avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Dites-moi toutes les deux, vous n'auriez pas vu Ronald ? Dean n'a pas voulu me répondre.

Ginny blêmit à vue d'œil, se contenant fortement pour ne pas trembler.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais demander à Moly.

Il sortit dehors et fit le tour de la maison pour aller parler à madame Wesley, qui était occupée au potager du jardin.

\- Moly ? L'interrogea-t-il. Sauriez-vous ce que fait Ron ?

\- Oh c'est toi Harry ! Euh...eh bien...il dort encore je suppose.

Le brun à lunettes fronça les sourcils, sentant fortement qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais de ce pas aller le réveiller. La moitié de la journée est presque déjà écoulée, il est temps qu'il sorte du lit. Déjà qu'il n'est même pas venu nous saluer hier...

\- Non attend ! S'écria-t-elle en le retenant par le bras. Il y a quelque chose que nous avons omis de te dire à toi et à Hermione, dit-elle en sanglotant à moitié.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est blessé ?

\- P...pire...que...ça...

Le visage de Harry perdit toute couleur. Moly était désormais en proie à une crise de larmes incontrôlable, et il dû la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il a, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il rentra à pas lents dans la maison et commença à monter les escaliers, la peur au ventre.

\- Hermione viens avec moi, s'écria-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

\- Je crois que Ron n'a pas été épargné par l'incendie de Poudlard. Si seulement j'avais su...je serais venu ici plus tôt. Soit forte Hermione d'accord ? Il est sans doute dans un sale état.

Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, sous les combles, là où se trouvait la chambre de leur ami. Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le simple fait d'ouvrir une porte lui fasse aussi peur. Il appréhendait énormément de découvrir l'état de Ron, mais il se força malgré tout à entrer.

D'abord, lui et Hermione ne virent rien à cause de l'aveuglante lumière des rayons du soleil qui baignait la chambre dans une chaude et lumineuse torpeur. Puis ils virent Ron étendu dans son lit.

Hermione s'approcha du corps de son ami et poussa un hurlement strident qui s'entendit dans toute la maison.

Harry l'entendit à peine, comprenant précisément pourquoi elle avait une telle réaction. Lui-même avait la mâchoire décrochée, mais sa gorge s'était brusquement asséchée et il n'émit aucun son. Ronald était allongé sur son matelas, une fine couverture couvrant le bas de son corps. Son torse et son visage étaient horriblement marqués par des plaies, des marques de brûlure, des cicatrices blanchâtres et des coupures. Mais la pire de toutes les choses se situait au niveau de son bras droit : à la place de la peau blanche se trouvait une horrible texture en métal.

\- Oh Ron...non...pas ça...pas ça, sanglota Hermione en tombant à genoux au pied du lit.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse pour sentir battre le cœur de Ron, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne. Harry était resté sur le seuil, les yeux dans le vague. Il était certain qu'il allait faire des cauchemars après ce qu'il venait de voir. Depuis le terrible drame auquel il avait assisté la nuit du bal, il n'avait pas arrêté de cauchemarder dans son sommeil. Toutes ces images risquaient de le hanter jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Dean en arrivant derrière lui et en posant une main sur son épaule. Il a été emmené à St Mangouste dès le soir de l'incendie, et il en est revenu il y a quelques jours seulement. C'est Neville qui l'a sauvé des flammes, mais il a été tout de même très gravement brûlé. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, les médicomages ont eu beau tout essayer, il n'ont rien pu faire : son bras droit était foutu. Ils ont été obligés de l'amputer.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau l'affreux bras en métal qui accompagnerait désormais son ami pour le restant de sa vie.

Ron ouvrit alors difficilement les paupières et jeta un long regard à Hermione qui sanglotait sur son torse.

\- Hermione...ne...pleure pas...je vais mieux...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque qui ressemblait à un râle, mais la jeune femme l'entendit et releva la tête.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, poursuivit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. L'important c'est que toi tu ailles bien.

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? Lui demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

\- Oui. Mais je suis très fatigué pour l'instant...

Il referma ses paupières, et bientôt il se mis à ronfler. Hermione se releva et le regarda avec empathie, puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Dean et Harry s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas, laissant Ron se reposer.

La première journée que Harry passa au Terrier fût bien maussade. Après avoir constaté de ses propres yeux l'état de Ron, il n'avait plus tellement envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Ça tombait bien, Arthur était à son travail, Moly passait l'essentiel de son temps dans le living-room ou à la cuisine, Dean et Ginny étaient à l'étage dans une chambre, et Hermione recherchait de la solitude, exactement comme lui.

Il faisait plutôt beau à l'extérieur, aussi décida-t-il de faire un tour dehors pour se changer les idées. Comment pouvaient-ils en être arrivés à ce point-là ? Sept ans d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione, et voilà que tout c'était brisé en plein vol. Les rêves, les espérances, les promesses...tout cela avait été réduit en cendres. Ron avait été blessé dans sa chair, lui il avait été blessé dans son âme, et Hermione avait été blessée dans son cœur dès lors que Drago n'était plus à ses côtés. Les mots de Dumbledore le hantaient. _L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Les blessures du cœur ne guérissent jamais. Drago Malefoy est l'élu de la prophétie._

Le goût amer de la rage lui monta à la bouche. Tout ça, c'était de la faute à Voldemort. Mais Drago lui, où était-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il écrit cette lettre d'adieu ? Et pourquoi ne leur avait-il rien dit ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore lui-même n'avait rien dit plus tôt ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallut que Rogue meurt ? Et pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ?

Dépité, il s'assit au pied d'un pommier qui se trouvait au sein du verger de la famille Weasley. Oh oui Drago était un menteur, ça il n'en avait pas le moindre doute. Mais Dumbledore aussi en était un, et ça il n'aurait jamais pu le jurer auparavant. Il avait été terriblement naïf de croire qu'ils combattraient tous Voldemort de façon unie et soudée. En réalité, ils étaient déjà vaincus avant même d'avoir combattu. Quel désastre. Il aurait peut-être eu mieux fait de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça n'aurait pas changer grand-chose.

Soudain, au plus profond des ténèbres du désespoir, une idée illumina son esprit. S'il mourrait, Voldemort tomberait avec lui. Parfait. Il fallait donc qu'il retrouve Drago pour que celui-ci mette un terme à son existence. Ainsi, la prophétie se réaliserait, et le monde sorcier retrouverait la paix. Raffermi par cette idée, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les traces de chagrin. Peut-être se trompait-il, peut-être faisait-il fausse route en pensant cela, mais en tout cas il avait un plan. Et son plan ne stipulait absolument pas qu'il fallait rester ici à ne rien faire. Sa mère ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour rien, de même que Rogue n'était pas mort en vain et Ron n'avait pas été non plus amputé pour du beurre. Il allait mettre un point d'honneur à leur faire justice à tous.

 **.**

Les beaux jours de l'été s'écoulaient paresseusement au Terrier, chaque jour se succédant étant quasi-identique au précédent. Ron était cependant encore trop faible pour quitter sa chambre, aussi Hermione et Harry venaient très souvent lui tenir compagnie. Hermione lui préparait même ses repas, les lui montait, et l'aidait à manger lorsqu'il était trop épuisé pour se servir de son unique bras valide.

Il y avait finalement du bon à la blessure du rouquin. Leur amitié s'était enfin ressoudée comme au bon vieux temps. C'était un véritable miracle, mais cela avait bien eu lieu. Le désespoir qui les avaient accablés quelques jours auparavant s'était estompé. Ron était encore en vie, aussi Harry et Hermione avaient rangés leurs mouchoirs dans un coin pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui. C'était la moindre des choses à faire.

Ils passaient d'ailleurs de très agréables moments sous les toits de la demeure des Weasley, Hermione se plaisant à évoquer les bons souvenirs du temps de Poudlard. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour réconforter Ron, et lui faire oublier son amputation ainsi que ses deux semaines à l'hôpital.

Neville arriva au Terrier quelques jours seulement après l'arrivée d'Hermione et Harry. Tous deux étaient comme souvent occupés à discuter avec Ron, lorsque la voix perçante de Moly les invita à descendre car ils avaient de la visite. Harry n'aurait cependant jamais pu prévoir la magnifique surprise qui l'attendait en bas. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux tout d'abord, pensant être victime d'une hallucination. Et puis il finit par admettre qu'elle se trouvait là, sous ses yeux. Pansy.

\- HARRY ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Comme tu m'a manquée ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

Toutes les personnes qui assistèrent à cette touchante scène de retrouvailles furent très émus. Tout le désespoir de Harry s'était envolé à des années-lumières d'ici. Pansy était de retour à ses côtés, et il n'aurait pas pu se sentir mieux qu'en pouvant sentir son corps se presser contre le sien. Sa chaleur affective lui avait fait cruellement défaut depuis le début des vacances.

\- Est-ce que je peut saluer ton copain, ou bien tu comptes continuer à lui dévorer le visage pendant tout le reste de la journée ? La questionna Tracey avec humeur.

\- Oh toi aussi tu es là ! S'étonna le brun à lunettes. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

\- C'est moi qui les ais emmenées jusqu'ici, déclara Neville en arrivant derrière elles. Nous voulions tous prendre des nouvelles de Ron. On est allés le voir durant son séjour à St Mangouste.

Harry acquiesça. Il avait eu tort de s'être laissé abattre. Rien n'était perdu, tous ses amis étaient encore là, tous vivants. Il était encore permis d'avoir de l'espoir.

Pansy se sépara de lui pour venir saluer Hermione, et un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la reine des Serpentard puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de se rendre au Terrier. Mais il avait bien vu combien elle avait changée depuis plusieurs mois. L'ancienne Pansy était morte et enterrée depuis longtemps, en partie grâce à lui. La nouvelle était en revanche nettement plus attachante.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent à dix pour le dîner. Ron avait enfin trouvé la force de s'extirper de son lit, et sa présence à table rassura tout le monde quant à son état de santé.

On aurait presque pu se croire à l'époque où tous les enfants de Moly et Arthur étaient encore là. Hermione riait aux côtés de Tracey pendant que Harry serrait Pansy contre lui et que Dean en faisait de même avec Ginny. Neville et Ron mangeaient avec appétit les plats préparés par Moly Weasley. Arthur se trouvait en bout de table aux côtés de sa femme, le nouveau numéro de La Gazette posé près de lui.

Hermione se sentait mieux que lors des jours précédents, et peut-être même depuis qu'elle avait quittée Poudlard. Elle avait finie par intérioriser le fait que Ron ait désormais un bras artificiel, et sa tristesse s'était atténuée. Il était vivant et en bonne santé, c'était l'essentiel. Les médicomages avaient fait ce qu'il fallait faire, elle ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Celui à qui elle tenait rigueur, c'était Drago. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien, malgré l'ambiance plus que chaleureuse qui régnait à la table de monsieur et madame Weasley.

Tous les gens qu'elle appréciait étaient là, tous sauf lui. C'était son absence qui était le seul point noir sur le tableau. Elle regarda Pansy et Harry qui s'embrassaient, et une pointe de jalousie lui monta à la tête. Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il abandonnée ? Pour quelle raison ?

Sûrement pas pour ce qu'il avait dit dans sa lettre en tout cas. Il l'aimait, elle en avait la certitude. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait écrite ? Non, cette hypothèse ne tenait pas debout. C'était son écriture, elle le savait. Même la tournure des phrases relevait du langage de Drago Malefoy. Impossible de se tromper.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de manger, elle se leva de table et sortit dehors. Le soleil s'était déjà couché derrière les collines du Devon, et la lueur de la lune illuminait le jardin du Terrier où elle se posa. Elle écouta les grillons qui stridulaient dans les herbes hautes et observa les vers luisants qui étaient autour d'elle, ses jambes repliées contre son corps, son menton posé sur ses genoux.

\- Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna la voix de Harry depuis la porte de derrière.

Elle ne répondit pas, poussant à la place un soupir profond qui exprimait toute sa lassitude.

\- Tu penses à lui ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Inutile de préciser qui était le « il » en question.

\- Oui. Va retrouver Pansy, profite-en.

\- Hermione, je suis très triste pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti mais...

Il hésita un peu à lui parler de son plan. Puis finalement, il se dit qu'elle devait savoir.

\- Mais je pense que...il faut qu'on le retrouve Hermione. On ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Et Ron alors, tu y a pensé ? Et toi donc ? En quoi ça te concerne ? C'est mon problème.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes.

À la lumière de la lune, elle vit alors qu'il tenait un parchemin de grande qualité à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le testament de Dumbledore.

\- Oh ! Tu m'excusera Harry mais ce soir je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à lire ce genre de choses. Et puis, mieux vaut que Ron le voit aussi. Peut-être même les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, déclara-t-il en se relevant.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'inviter à se remettre debout. Hermione accepta, et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Tu es une femme forte Hermione. Tu arriveras à surmonter son absence.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me languie un peu plus chaque jour que je passe loin de lui. J'ai perdu goût pour à peu près tout ce qui m'entoure. La seule chose qui me permet de ne pas craquer, c'est la perspective que je puisse le revoir un jour.

\- Nous ferons tout pour que ce jour-là arrive le plus tôt possible d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, puis tous deux rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Harry prit une décision. La situation était bien trop grave, et il ne pouvait pas garder ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis ce jour où Hedwige lui avait apporté le testament. Il décida de réunir tous ses amis dans la chambre de Ron, sous les combles. Ainsi ils seraient loin des oreilles de Moly, et de celles de Ginny également.

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire à tous, débuta-t-il d'une voix grave.

Son regard se posa sur Ron qui était étendu dans son lit, puis sur Pansy, Neville, Dean, Tracey et enfin Hermione, qui l'écoutait en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ceci, dit-il en brandissant sous leurs yeux le testament du directeur défunt, ceci est le dernier mot que Dumbledore m'a adressé personnellement avant de rejoindre le ciel. Pour éviter toute ambiguïté, je vais vous le lire à haute voix. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît.

Il se racla la gorge, puis commença la lecture du testament. Sa voix tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il prononçait à voix haute les terribles mots tracés de la main de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il gardait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin pour ne pas voir la réaction de ses amis. Il entendit cependant des sanglots étouffés, des exclamations, des jurons, des coups, des cris, mais il continua de lire impitoyablement.

\- Et voilà, termina-t-il en repliant le parchemin. Voilà la vérité.

Il osa enfin relever la tête, légèrement anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Dean, visiblement abasourdi. C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- La prophétie, répondit-il. Voilà ce à quoi tout se résume.

Harry était un peu effrayé par les réactions de ses amis. Surtout par celle d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec des pupilles dilatées. Celle-ci s'avança brusquement vers lui et le regarda bien en face.

\- Tu ne vas pas croire encore à toutes ses conneries, si ? Mais où est-ce que tu te crois ? Donne-moi ça ! Exigea-t-elle en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Il t'a menti bien entendu ! Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde croire à des inepties de ce genre ! Tu m'écoutes Harry ?! Tu t'entend parler des fois ? À quoi ça sert que tu nous lises ce ramassis de foutaises à deux noises ! Hurla-t-elle.

Harry grimaça. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez baver comme ça ?! Et arrête avec ces histoires de prophétie par pitié ! La boule de cristal à été détruite au département des mystères il y a deux ans, tu te souviens ? Sirius est mort à cause de ça, tu t'en souviens sans doute aussi ? Alors ne va pas me faire croire, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs qu'il existe une quelconque destinée toute tracée ! Cela n'existe pas !

\- Hermione, essaie de comprendre, tenta Harry. Dumbleodre...

\- Arrête de jurer tout le temps par lui ! Tu n'a que son nom à la bouche ! C'est écœurant ! Il t'as raconté des fadaises voilà tout ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu laisses les autres décider à ta place ? Le destin ça n'existe pas ! Et l'âme non plus d'ailleurs ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fervent adepte des cours de divination !

Elle s'arrêta enfin de crier pour reprendre son souffle, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et Harry vit que les autres le regardait avec tout autant d'énervement.

\- Bon écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre...

\- C'est toi que je ne comprends pas, rétorqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je cherche ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton empreint d'agressivité. Je cherche à retrouver Drago.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les autres.

\- Si je vous ait parlé de ça, c'est parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que Drago est la clé du mystère.

\- Harry dit vrai, déclara soudain Tracey. Blaise m'a dit que Drago était le dernier descendant d'une lignée royale, et que par conséquent il était le seul à pouvoir veiller sur un antique et énigmatique trésor connu sous le nom de Graal.

\- C'est pas vrai..., murmura Pansy.

\- C'est donc pour ça qu'il a fichu le camp la nuit du bal cet enfoiré ? Maugréa Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! S'écria Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bah...ça me paraît évident non ? Dit-il tandis que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Ce...Graal comme tu dis...cette chose précieuse, elle devait se trouver à Poudlard. Ça doit être ça, non ? La raison pour laquelle ils ont essayés de nous tuer c'était ça ? Ils voulaient cette chose. Mais cet enfoiré de Malefoy a mit les voiles avant le carnage.

\- Je crois bien que tu as raison, déclara Harry.

\- Quelle pourriture ! Cracha Ron. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit du côté des mangemorts.

\- Il n'est dans aucun camp ! S'emporta Hermione. Et il préférerait mourir plutôt que de rallier les rangs de Voldemort ! Oh Ron, arrête de faire la grimace s'il te plaît.

\- Attendez deux secondes ! Intervient Pansy. À quoi il sert ce trésor ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Drago ?

\- J'ai lu un livre là-dessus, déclara Hermione. C'était un vieux grimoire poussiéreux que j'avais trouvée...et qui d'ailleurs quand j'y pense appartenait à Drago. Sur le coup je croyais qu'il s'agissait de fables. Mais vu ce que je viens d'entendre, ajouta-t-elle en toisant Harry, ça m'a l'air plutôt concret. Le trésor en question se nomme le Graal, et selon les légendes il s'agirait soit d'un calice, soit d'un œuf d'or. Et celui qui le posséderait deviendrait immortel.

 **.**

 **.**

Pendant cinq funestes journées, Drago n'avait cesser de ressasser dans son esprit les sombres paroles de son père. Il était au pied du mur. Voldemort l'attendait pour faire de lui son serviteur. Il avait eu cinq jours pour se préparer mentalement à un face-à-face avec celui qui, il le savait désormais, était son aïeul.

\- Il faut y aller mon fils ! Cria son père depuis les escaliers.

Ça y était, l'heure avait enfin sonnée. Depuis cinq jours il redoutait que ce moment arrive. Le pire était que ni sa mère, ni Blaise ne l'accompagneraient. La présence de son père à ses côtés était très loin de le rassurer en revanche. À la limite il aurait préféré y aller tout seul plutôt qu'avec lui.

\- J'arrive père ! Répliqua-t-il tout en terminant de se coiffer.

Blaise était assis sur le lit de Drago, le regardant se préparer dans la salle de bains.

\- Je veut...

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous, ordonna Drago d'un ton sec. C'est hors de question.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu veux vraiment devenir un serviteur du mal ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en le regardant avec un petit rictus. J'ai tout prévu.

\- Pas de connerie Drago.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas, la connerie et moi on se connaît bien. Elle m'invite d'ailleurs à prendre un verre, se serait con de refuser.

\- Drago je ne plaisante pas ! Tu risques de te faire tuer en allant là-bas !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu n'y aille pas. Reste ici avec ma mère. Tu aviseras en temps et en heure d'accord ?

\- Aviser quoi ?

\- Notre fuite.

Blaise le suivit hors de la chambre, jusqu'au salon du manoir où se trouvaient les parents de Drago.

\- Vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié, descend mes affaires et les tiennes ici ensuite, lui récapitula le blond. Dès que je serais de retour ici, on se tire au quart de tour compris ? Parce que là-bas ça risque de barder.

Le métis assimila avec beaucoup de mal ce que son ami venait de lui dire, puis le regarda d'un œil impuissant s'approcher de son père et saisir en même temps que lui le portauloin qui leur permettait de se rendre au quartier général du Lord Noir.

Drago vit disparaître le salon de sa maison, aspiré dans le tourbillon du portauloin, qui en la circonstance était la cane de son père. Il atterrit dans la poussière, en plein milieu d'un chemin terreux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara avec satisfaction Lucius en se redressant. Guère confortable comme moyen de transport le portauloin, mais au moins c'est efficace pour les trajets longue distance.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, fixant le lieu où ils se trouvaient avec appréhension. Il n'était jamais venu à Little Hangleton, mais il savait parfaitement les sinistres événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. C'était dans cet horrible endroit que Voldemort vivait depuis plusieurs années désormais, et c'était ici également qu'il avait reprit son apparence et qu'il avait assassiné son père et ses grands-parents.

Il suivit son père, qui descendait le chemin de terre sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Depuis le haut de la colline où ils se trouvaient on pouvait apercevoir toute l'étendue du petit village qui se situait dans le creux de la vallée. Il était tard déjà, et le soleil était presque arrivé au bout de sa course dans le ciel.

Sur le versant opposé de la vallée, il distingua une grande demeure qui ressemblait fortement à un manoir semblable au sien.

\- C'est là que nous allons, déclara Lucius en regardant la même chose que lui. La maison des Jedusor.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans le petit village et se dirigèrent droit vers l'imposante demeure qui se dressait comme un sinistre rempart à l'autre bout de la vallée. Le village semblait mort, vide d'hommes et d'activité. L'effroi gagnait Drago de seconde en seconde, mais il parvenait à garder un visage impassible au prix de grands efforts. S'il flanchait, il signait son arrêt de mort.

\- C'est normal qu'il fasse si froid ici ? Maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce sont les détraqueurs, répondit Lucius. Ils sont dispersés un peu partout autour du village.

Drago ricana. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne dehors. Les gens devaient tous se terrer chez eux, à moins qu'ils n'aient décampé vers Great Hangleton.

Enfin, au bout d'une longue marche ils parvinrent devant l'entrée de la propriété des Jedusor.

Lucius récita une incantation qui permettait de passer les barrières de sorts disposées à l'entrée de la propriété, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

\- Qui est-ce ? Siffla une voix.

\- Lucius Malefoy et son fils Drago. Nous venons pour la cérémonie du Seigneur.

Quelle cérémonie ? Pensa Drago. À quoi fait-il référence ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Oh c'est vous ! Le maître est en train de se préparer. Vous pouvez déjà vous rendre au cimetière, c'est là qu'aura lieu la cérémonie.

Drago dû faire preuve d'un sang-froid monumental lorsqu'elle lui fit la bise. Il prendrait une douche en rentrant afin de désinfecter sa peau.

\- Père ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de cérémonie ? S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

\- Eh bien...ce soir est celui où le Seigneur va faire le point sur ses plans pour les mois à venir, celui où il va distribuer punitions ou récompenses, et celui où il va officiellement recruter des adeptes. Toi par exemple.

\- Je vois.

Drago serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main, regardant droit devant lui avec une détermination farouche. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, il se sentait fort. Son père ne l'impressionnait plus, il le dépassait d'ailleurs en taille. À vrai dire, rien ne l'impressionnait plus, pas même le Lord Noir. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et adressa une prière silencieuse pour l'âme de Dumbledore et pour celle de Rogue. C'était grâce à eux qu'il était tellement sûr de lui en ce jour fatidique. Ils l'avaient parfaitement affûté aux techniques de combat, et Drago possédait désormais des connaissances non-négligeables en matière de sorts de magie noire.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas affronter Voldemort de front. Seul un homme stupide et incompétent aurait fait cela. Drago était plus fin et plus subtil. Il fixa un instant Lucius, son père qui marchait avec fierté à côté de son fils. Il pense que je vais devenir un mangemort comme lui dès ce soir, se dit-il. Il aura donc été aveugle jusqu'au bout.

Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Ce soir, il tenait enfin l'opportunité de se débarrasser de son père, le seul homme qu'il eût jamais craint, haït, méprisé et abhorré. Ce n'était pas Voldemort son pire cauchemar, mais bel et bien son propre père. Ce soir, ce cauchemar allait prendre fin sans aucun doute. Il pensa à la chambre forte de Gringotts, secouant la tête. Même si son père disparaissait, il ne pourrait pas y cacher le trésor. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit où lui-même pourrait vivre en sécurité.

Lorsque Drago et son père pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, une foule nombreuse les accueillit avec chaleur. Lucius souriait tout en distribuant poignées de main et embrassades, mais son fils demeurait froid et distant. Il reconnut avec un profond dégoût Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou et sa bande de sbires, ainsi que de nombreux jeunes gens qui avaient étudiés avec lui à Poudlard. Il aperçut notamment avec stupeur Cho Chang, Cormac Mc Laggen, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Craig Montague, les sœurs Greengrass et d'autres encore, venant des quatre maisons de l'école de sorcellerie. Tous avaient entre 16 et 20 ans, et visiblement la plupart venaient ici pour devenir des adeptes et se faire tatouer la marque des ténèbres.

Autour des jeunes ouailles, les mangemorts confirmés déambulaient entre les tombes. Certains fumaient, d'autres buvaient, d'autres encore jouaient au poker, au bridge, aux échecs version sorciers ou à la bataille explosive.

On se serait cru au beau milieu d'une fête improvisée, mais Drago savait pertinemment que la joyeuse et insouciante atmosphère qui régnait en ce moment n'allait pas tarder à prendre fin dès que le Lord Noir apparaîtrait.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici Drago ? L'interrogea soudain Craig Montague en s'avançant vers lui.

\- La même chose que toi, idiot.

Drago le fixa d'un air méprisant, comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet de poubelle malodorant.

\- Pourtant à ce que je sache, tu n'a rien fait pour nous aider lors de la nuit de l'attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est moi qui ait attiré Rogue en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Un rictus malsain déforma ses traits lorsqu'il constata que Montague gobait parfaitement son mensonge.

\- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué, remarqua l'autre.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'être l'objet d'une chasse orchestrée par le ministère. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en observant Cho, c'était ridicule de faire ça. Rogue était un de nos alliés.

\- Détrompe-toi. Cho a raconté à tout le monde qu'il ne portait plus la marque. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il se l'est fait retirée. Et le Seigneur le sait lui aussi. Je t'assure que Rogue était un traître. Maintenant il a sa place en enfer, avec les autres démons de son espèce.

Est-ce que tu t'es regardé deux secondes avant de dire ça ? Ricana Drago intérieurement.

\- En attendant, j'ai apporté ma part de contribution à la réussite de l'entreprise. Je suis certain que je recevrais une juste récompense, déclara le beau blond en s'éloignant de lui.

Tandis que les derniers rayons orangés du soleil éclairaient le cimetière, l'atmosphère se crispa nettement parmi la foule des personnes rassemblées entre les tombes. On rangea prestement cartes, bouteilles et cigares et on se mit en petits groupes pour discuter d'un air solennel de tout et de rien. Ayant l'œil extrêmement alerte, Drago vit le premier Bellatrix Lestrange franchir le portail du cimetière et s'avancer à leur rencontre.

\- Faites silence ! S'écria-t-elle à la cantonade. Le Maître arrive !

Aussitôt, la foule fût prise d'une grande agitation. Chacun s'aligna de part et d'autre, formant ainsi une haie d'honneur pour le Lord Noir. Drago se tenait entre son père et Cormac Mc Laggen. Celui-ci le fixa un moment d'un air amusé.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'elle suce comme une reine Hermione ? Je te l'avais dit. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu la chance de la culbuter comme toi. Dommage. Si j'avais eu plus de t...

Sa respiration fût coupée en un éclair par le coup que Drago lui asséna au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Discret mais mortel, répliqua le blond tandis que Cormac devenait blême et se courbait en deux. Maintenant ferme ta bouche et arrête d'essayer de jouer aux confidents avec moi. Hermione ne t'a jamais appartenu, et ne sera à toi jamais, compris ? Elle est à moi. Si tu ne l'a pas encore saisit, je me ferais un plaisir de te le rappeler chaque fois que j'en aurait l'occasion. Maintenant, tu m'excusera, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de maltraiter des vermines dans ton genre.

Il poussa brutalement Cormac sur le côté pour avoir plus de place, et celui manqua de peu de s'étaler de tout son long sur une pierre tombale qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Au même instant, une sombre silhouette passa le portail du cimetière tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon.

\- Mon Seigneur, marmonnèrent toutes les personnes présentes en s'inclinant respectueusement sur son passage.

Voldemort avançait d'un pas lent, se mouvant avec une telle légèreté qu'il semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. Une fois qu'il fût arrivé au milieu du cimetière, en plein cœur de la haie d'honneur formée pour lui, il retira prestement la capuche qui recouvrait sa tête et observa le ciel. Il faisait nuit désormais, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Bienvenue à tous, débuta-t-il d'une voix douce, ses yeux rouges toisant brusquement l'assemblée. Inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, continua-t-il tout en faisant tourner entre ses doigts fins sa baguette blanche comme la nacre.

Son regard scruta ses fidèles serviteurs, un rictus satisfait étirant ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres en constatant que pas un seul ne manquait à l'appel. Ils étaient plus d'une centaine rassemblés dans le cimetière, chacun observant d'un œil inquisiteur le Lord Noir.

\- Je dois vous dire avant toute chose que je suis partagé entre deux sentiments, poursuivit-il en s'avançant à nouveau entre la rangée de ses fidèles.

Chacun retient son souffle.

\- D'un côté, je suis extrêmement satisfait de la tournure que prennent les événements. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien depuis trois ans. Depuis que je suis redevenu moi-même dans ce même cimetière, je ne m'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Mon plus vieil ennemi est enfin mort, sans que j'ai eu à le combattre. Le Ministère est en déroute sans son soutien.

Il cessa un instant de parler pour fixer avec intensité les jeunes gens qui étaient présents ce soir.

\- Je suis aussi très satisfait de ce que certains d'entre vous ont fait pour ma cause à Poudlard. Je vous avoue que je n'en attendait pas tant, mais c'est une heureuse surprise.

Bellatrix et quelques autres se permirent des petits applaudissements dans sa direction, mais le mage noir les fit taire d'un signe de la main.

\- Cependant, je ne suis pas satisfait du tout d'un autre côté. Ce que j'avais demandé ne m'a pas été ramené.

Tout le monde, y compris Drago savait de quoi il parlait. Et pour cause, c'était lui qui possédait le trésor en ce moment-même.

\- Je ne vous ait pas demandé de brûler Poudlard, simplement de me ramener un œuf d'or ! S'écria-t-il soudain avec une telle brusquerie que la plupart des personnes sursautèrent. À quoi ça sert que je vous donne des instructions faciles ?! Vous faites tout sauf ce que je vous demande ! Et ce que c'est une bravade ? Ajouta-t-il en foudroyant du regard tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui.

\- Seigneur..., commença Bellatrix.

\- Tais-toi Bella ! J'aimerais comprendre ! Comment cela se fait que mes instructions n'aient pas été appliquées à la lettre ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair ?

Sa voix glaciale, dénuée d'émotions hormis la colère, résonnait avec fracas dans le silence du cimetière. Cependant, il se calma aussi soudainement qu'il s'était énervé.

\- Mais ce n'est que partie remise n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec ce même hideux rictus qui lui dévorait le visage. Après tout, l'essentiel du travail a déjà été accompli.

On entendit distinctement des soupirs de soulagement.

\- Aujourd'hui, je tiens donc à récompenser comme ils le méritent ceux qui m'ont fait honneur au cours du dernier mois.

Voldemort commença par gratifier ses fidèles partisans, notamment Greyback et sa bande. Le plus souvent, la récompense en question n'était qu'une accolade ou une parole d'encouragement, mais parfois le mage noir se penchait et chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille de son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il s'agissait là de récompenses concrètes, comme de l'argent, des terres ou bien un crédit illimité pour tuer des moldus. Il en fit ainsi avec Bellatrix et Greyback.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il se repositionna au centre de l'assemblée.

\- Il convient donc désormais que j'accorde la plus noble des récompenses à ceux qui souhaitent me rejoindre. Qui parmi vous souhaite devenir un de mes partisans ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Satisfait, le mage noir fit signe à Cho Chang de venir en premier. Elle se plaça devant lui, au centre du cimetière.

\- Ainsi, c'est vous qui avez dirigée la cohorte de mes espions ? Félicitations, vous avez fait du bon travail.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait déjà la marque, il afficha un air surpris, puis il reprit contenance.

\- Je vous aie déjà intégrer à mes fidèles à ce que je vois, dit-il. Très bien, vous aurez donc une autre récompense.

Voldemort se mit à réfléchir. Soudain, il vit quelque chose qui rampait dans sa direction depuis le portail du cimetière. Des murmures d'exclamation montèrent depuis l'assemblée.

\- Nagini, ma douce.

Il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir caresser le serpent qui venait à sa rencontre. Celui-ci fit fourcher sa langue, et il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes dans un langage incompris de tous. Sauf de Drago.

\- _Sois tranquille ma belle, je t'ai préparée un succulent repas pour le dîner. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? Du pâté de gobelin. Tu vas adorer._

Drago était écœuré de tout comprendre à cette conversation, mais il se força à garder un air froid.

\- Je te l'offre, déclara soudain le Lord Noir en se redressant et en regardant Cho. Elle est à toi.

\- Mais, je...

\- Tais-toi. Elle t'accompagnera dans tes recherches.

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée silencieuse dans la pénombre. Seule la lueur de la lune permettait d'y voir clair dans ce cimetière.

\- Je désigne solennellement cette jeune femme comme capitaine d'escouade.

\- Une escouade ? Pour quoi faire ? Murmura Bellatrix.

\- Pour retrouver ce que j'ai demandé, et me le ramener dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai besoin d'une jeune escouade. Vous autres, serviteurs aguerris, vous avez d'autres choses à vous préoccuper.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Cho.

\- Pour m'assurer que tu ne faillera pas dans ta mission, tu auras comme compagnon mon plus fidèle serviteur, dit-il en caressant à nouveau Nagini. Elle et moi nous nous disons tout. Je serais ainsi tenu au courant à chaque instant si nécessaire de ta progression.

\- Vous êtes bien trop bon monseigneur, dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour lui baiser la main.

\- À vôtre convenance, ricana le Lord Noir. J'espère que cette promotion au grade de capitaine vous enthousiasme. Considérez ça comme une juste récompense pour m'avoir débarrasser de ce traître de Severus. Je vous avoue que vous m'avez impressionné. Vous êtes prometteuse.

À côté de lui, Drago vit que Cormac était en train de s'agiter. Il enrageait car personne ne se souciait de lui, alors que c'était Cho qui recevait tous les lauriers.

\- Du calme blaireau, persifla le blond en s'éloignant de lui à bonne distance comme s'il empestait.

Au milieu du cimetière, Cho se releva puis regarda Nagini qui rampait entre les pierres tombales.

\- Soyez assurer monseigneur qu'avec une arme pareille, je ne risque pas d'échouer.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu le moindre doute. Voyons maintenant qui serons tes compagnons d'escouade.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la foule des adeptes.

\- Je répète mon invitation, déclara Voldemort. Que ceux qui souhaitent me rejoindre s'avancent.

À la grande satisfaction de Lucius Malefoy, Drago s'avança en même temps qu'une douzaine d'autres jeunes gens.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a reçu la marque ? Les interrogea-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête par la négative.

\- Bien. Toi viens vers moi, dit-il en désignant Cormac.

Celui-ci s'avança avec un air pompeux, espérant être nommé à un grade comme l'avait été Cho.

\- Tends-moi ton bras gauche.

La cérémonie d'intégration des adeptes de Voldemort était un rituel qui n'avait pas changé au fil du temps, et depuis plusieurs décennies on assistait chaque année dans ce même cimetière et à cette même période de l'année à la confirmation de nouveaux serviteurs du Lord Noir. Malgré une longue interruption de plus de treize ans, les cérémonies avaient reprit depuis près de quatre ans maintenant. Le rituel en lui-même était codifié à l'extrême.

Le bras gauche tendu devant lui, le futur partisan observait le mage noir réciter des incantations dans une langue qui n'était pas de l'anglais. Soudain, une étrange lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette de Voldemort et les baigna tous les deux dans une lueur spectrale intrigante.

\- Jure sous serment que tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne, et que tu consacreras désormais le restant de ta vie aux idéaux que tu as prôné pour toi et pour les autres.

Cormac jura. Un étrange sourire lui étirait les lèvres, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience depuis bien longtemps.

Voldemort enfonça sa baguette dans la chair du jeune homme en récitant une nouvelle incantation. Albus Dumbledore savait comment retirer la marque des ténèbres, pensa Drago avec effroi. Comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur la magie noire ? Lui aurait-il encore caché quelque chose ?

Il réfléchissait intensément tandis que Cormac grimaçait sous la douleur.

\- Et voilà, murmura le mage noir en retirant sa baguette. Bienvenue sous mon étendard.

\- Merci mon Maître, déclara humblement Cormac en contemplant la marque des ténèbres qui lui ornait désormais l'avant-bras gauche. Je jure de vous servir fidèlement jusqu'à ce que je meurt. Quelle est ma récompense ?

\- Comment ça ? Siffla Voldemort. Tu viens de l'avoir ta récompense.

\- Mais mon Maître c'est injuste ! Dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Cho. Vous l'avez nommée capitaine d'escouade ! Moi aussi j'ai tué en vôtre nom ! J'ai incendié le stade ! J'ai incendié la cabane du vieux garde-chasse et il en est mort ! J'ai fait plus de choses qu'elle pour réussir !

\- Suffit ! Hurla le mage noir. Ou je t'arrache la langue. Pour qui te prends-tu, vassal ? Je suis ton suzerain, alors tu n'a pas à élever la voix devant moi ! C'est moi qui décide des récompenses. Tu as eu la tienne, c'est largement suffisant.

Cormac courba l'échine malgré lui, le regard sombre. Il rejoignit ensuite le cercle des adeptes pour regarder la poursuite de la cérémonie. Il avait ardemment voulu obtenir le commandement de cette jeune escouade qui avait pour mission de retrouver le trésor, mais il avait vu Cho lui passer devant.

 **.**

Voldemort poursuivit le rituel avec les autres jeunes qui se présentaient devant lui, un air de plus en plus satisfait sur le visage à la perspective de voir le nombre assez conséquent de recrues. La relève était assurée, il le savait.

Drago était le dernier d'entre eux. Lorsque Voldemort vit qu'il ne restait plus que lui, il afficha un air profondément jubilatoire.

\- Drago Malefoy...enfin. Depuis le temps que je t'attendait parmi nous...

Celui qui avait été le roi des Serpentard dévisageait le mage noir sans trembler, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. En observant de près l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux, il fût envahi par une rage et une haine atroce qui éclipsa la peur qu'il ressentait, celle-ci lui paraissant ridicule. Ce n'était même pas un homme qu'il dévisageait, c'était un monstre. Il lui pourrissait la vie depuis des années avec cette éternelle épée de Damoclès qui dans son cas à lui était la marque des ténèbres. Cette fameuse marque qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises refusé de se faire tatouer, repoussant toujours plus loin l'échéance.

C'était à cause de ce monstre que son père était devenu aussi mauvais, que sa mère avait perdu la plupart de ses amis d'adolescence, que sa grand-mère Eileen était morte, que Harry avait perdu ses parents, et ainsi de suite. La liste était bien trop longue. Tout, depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets jusqu'à l'incendie de Poudlard et la mort de Rogue, tout était de sa faute. Et cet imbécile croyait encore que lui, Drago Malefoy allait accepter de le rejoindre ? Il était aussi aveugle que Lucius si c'était le cas.

Il croyait vraiment que Dumbleodre était mort comme ça, sans passer à quelqu'un d'autre le flambeau ? Eh bien il se trompait lourdement.

\- Moi aussi j'attends ce moment depuis fort longtemps.

\- Tends-moi ton bras gauche, ordonna Voldemort.

Drago ne bougea pas. L'atmosphère devient soudainement très tendue. Le Lord Noir fixa Drago de ses yeux pénétrants. Le regard que lui renvoya le beau blond en retour était aussi sombre que les pensées qui l'habitait.

Au bout d'un longue bataille de regards, Drago finit par flancher. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux humilier son adversaire. Il baissa la tête, et cracha avec soin aux pieds du Lord Noir.

\- Je ne souhaite pas devenir vôtre esclave _grand-père_.

Il tourna le dos au Lord Noir tandis qu'un silence de mort s'abattait sur le cimetière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Murmura le mage noir.

Drago se retourna lentement, le feu de la haine brûlant au fond de ses yeux gris.

\- C'est moi le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, cracha-t-il. Demandez donc à vôtre femme. À mais oui, suis-je bête ? Elle est morte à cause de vous. Heureusement qu'elle a pu avoir un enfant avant de mourir. Ma mère est vôtre fille.

\- Tu racontes des sot...

\- Ah oui ? Cria Drago. Eh bien regardez un peu ça !

Il se mit à parler Fourchelang, appelant Nagini. Le serpent, surpris que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort qui l'appelle n'en obéit pas moins et s'approcha de Drago docilement.

Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de parler et fixa le reptile avec dégoût. Puis son regard se fixa sur la centaine de gens qui l'entourait.

\- Tous autant que vous êtes, soyez maudits pour l'éternité. J'espère sincèrement que vous crèverez tous dans les plus horribles souffrances ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que Dumbledore serait mort comme cela ? Eh bien vous vous êtes trompés. Il vit encore à travers moi. Vous vous croyez plus fort que Merlin, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Voldemort. Mais tout ce que vous récolterez de vôtre arrogance se sera la ruine, la mort et la désolation. Jamais vous ne posséderez le Graal !

Drago s'approcha de son père et lui vola sa cane des mains.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal grand-père ? Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Voldemort. Ça fait souffrir pas vrai ? Comme un homme plus intelligent que vous l'a dit : les blessures du cœur ne guérissent jamais. J'espère de toute mon âme que la mort de vôtre femme vous a hanter toute vôtre vie. Et si, jusqu'à présent vous l'avez oubliée, maintenant vous vous souvenez d'elle aussi nettement que vous me voyez. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous serez rongé de remords et de regrets jusqu'à vôtre trépas. Allez au diable.

Sur ces paroles, Drago transplana grâce à la cane de son père qui tenait lieu de portauloin. Voldemort, comme toute l'assemblée n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

 **.**

Drago atterrit dans le salon du manoir familial. Aussitôt qu'il apparu, Blaise s'avança vers lui.

\- Alors ? Demanda le métis.

\- Foutons le camp immédiatement, maugréa son ami, le souffle court.

Blaise lui donna son sac, prenant lui-même le sien.

\- Tout est là-dedans ?

\- Oui Drago, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois.

Il hocha la tête, rassuré. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi rapides, mais il parvient à se calmer un peu lorsqu'il vit sa mère qui s'approchait également de lui.

\- Qu'as-tu fait mon chéri ?

\- Il sait, déclara-t-il à Blaise et à Narcissa. Je lui ai tout dit.

\- Pourquoi... ? Murmura le métis, bouleversé.

\- Il fallait que ce soit moi en personne qui le lui apprenne. Maintenant, Hermione est en sécurité. Et les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Il va concentrer toute sa folie meurtrière sur moi. Tu peux encore choisir de ne pas m'accompagner Blaise.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Je préférerait manger de la bouse de dragon plutôt que de t'abandonner.

Tous les deux saisirent la cane, s'apprêtant à disparaître.

\- Viens avec nous maman, déclara soudain Drago.

\- Non.

\- Mère ! Venez avec nous ! Il va vous tuer lorsqu'il va débarqué ici pour me chercher.

\- Il ne fera rien du tout. Je suis sa fille. Me tuer serait un très mauvais calcul de sa part, surtout s'il veut vous faire revenir.

\- Alors il va vous faire du mal ! Je ne veut pas être responsable de vos souffrances ! Venez !

\- Non Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Fait ton devoir, je ferais le mien. Un capitaine n'abandonne jamais son navire, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le salon du manoir. Je t'aime mon chéri. Severus serait très fier de toi.

Drago étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge et serra très fort sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé maman. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent là.

\- Moi non plus Drago. Maintenant file ! Dit-elle en le poussant vers le portauloin.

Il s'en empara en même temps que Blaise, et tous deux disparurent, aspirés dans le tourbillon de l'objet magique.

 **.**

Lorsque Drago eu quitté le cimetière, un silence assourdissant tomba sur ce lieu déserté par les moldus depuis bien longtemps. Chacun regardait Voldemort. L'humiliation que celui-ci venait de subir était tellement grande qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Des chuchotements se firent entendre.

\- Silence ! S'écria-t-il soudain en brandissant sa baguette. Taisez-vous !

Il se mis à toiser quelqu'un dans l'assemblée, et tout le monde se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, dépossédé de sa cane par son fils.

\- Lucius ! Approche ! Je veut des explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Tremblant comme une feuille, le propriétaire du manoir Malefoy s'avança à pas lents.

\- M...Maître...je vous assure que je ne sais pas comment...

\- Suffit ! Tes mensonges attendrissants ne me font rien Lucius, articula le Lord Noir d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Malgré la pénombre, Lucius Malefoy vit que tout le monde le regardait avec surprise, dégoût ou bien avec sarcasme. Personne ne le soutenait.

\- C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbleodre qui a dû lui retourner le cerveau, suggéra-t-il en regardant craintivement son maître.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Tu es responsable Lucius ! Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Soudain, une affreuse vague de froid envahie le cimetière. Voldemort s'arrêta de parler, sentant une menace approcher. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts tandis que Nagini se mettait à siffler. Lucius fixait le serpent avec une terreur sans nom, s'attendant à ce qu'il se jette sur lui à chaque instant.

Une ombre apparue entre les tombes, de l'autre côté du cimetière. Elle se mouvait dans un silence absolu, et seule l'effroyable odeur de mort, de chair en décomposition qui flottait jusqu'à l'assemblée des adeptes de la magie noire parvenait à faire remarquer sa présence. Plus personne ne se préoccupait de Lucius, ni même de Voldemort. Tous les regards convergeaient vers cette ombre étrange qui avançait impitoyablement entre les tombes. La vague de froid les enveloppa dans son carcan glacial, leur empêchant tout mouvement.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible s'échappait de la silhouette sombre qui avançait lentement vers l'assemblée, comme si des puissantes ondes magiques l'entourait. Une peur sans nom s'empara de la foule d'adeptes, et même Voldemort arbora un air terrifié.

\- Mettez-vous à genoux ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde lui obéit, s'agenouillant aussitôt et n'effectuant plus un seul geste. Maintenant que les adeptes étaient tous immobiles comme des statues, Voldemort se retrouva seul face à la sombre silhouette spectrale qui avançait droit vers lui. Une étrange aura verdâtre enveloppait la chose qui continuait de s'approcher.

\- Tom.

Ces trois lettres avaient été prononcées par la silhouette encapuchonnée qui avançait jusqu'au milieu du cimetière. Sa voix était un sifflement guttural absolument hideux qui fit frémir tout le monde.

\- Monseigneur, murmura Voldemort en s'agenouillant aux pieds de la silhouette spectrale. Je vous attendait depuis si longtemps.

\- As-tu ramené le trésor ?

\- Je regrette, je ne l'ai pas, déclara Voldemort en se redressant. C'est la faute de son fils à lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lucius du doigt.

La silhouette encapuchonnée acquiesça, sans doute déjà au courant. Car la personne qui se cachait dessous savait absolument tout. Elle ressemblait étrangement sur ce point au défunt directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama Lucius tandis que la silhouette s'avançait vers lui. Qu'est-ce...

Il fût soulevé dans les airs par une onde magique d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Un étau invisible lui enserra la gorge, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

\- Tu mérites de mourir, déclara Voldemort.

\- Non Maître ! Je vous en supplie ! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous !

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'a jamais été à la hauteur Lucius ! C'est même de ta faute si j'ai failli mourir il y a 17 ans ! Tes renseignements ont toujours été approximatifs !

\- Mais Maître...j'ai réussi à usurper l'apparence de Pettigrow...je l'ai tué...je vous ai livré Lily et James...j'ai tué le jeune Diggory...je suis allé à Azkaban...j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous.

\- Mais tu as oublié la chose la plus importante Lucius. C'est ton fils qu'il me fallait. Et toi tu n'a même pas été capable de consentir à ce sacrifice-là. De plus, le ministère te recherche activement, maintenant qu'ils ont découvert la supercherie à propos de Pettigrow ! Tu es gênant Lucius, doublement gênant. Tu es une épine dans mon orteil. Figure-toi que j'en ai tué des bien meilleurs que toi. Le vide constitué par ta mort sera vite comblé. D'autres jeunes adeptes sont prêts à prendre la relève. Meurt donc infâme scélérat !

\- Par pitié...

Voldemort s'éloigna de lui. La silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait en revanche tout près de lui. L'odeur infecte de cadavre lui montait aux narines et l'asphyxiait presque.

\- Qui...êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Qui je suis ? Murmura une voix d'outre-tombe. Ton pire cauchemar.

La silhouette retira alors sa capuche à l'aide de ses mains squelettiques, et Lucius poussa un hurlement déchirant. Sous ses yeux se tenait le plus terrible mage noir ayant foulé le sol de la terre. Sous ses yeux il voyait désormais le visage cadavérique et décomposé par le temps de Gellert Grindelwald. Ce fût la dernière chose qu'il vit.

\- _Caput Segmentum !_ Formula le mage noir.

Le sortilège trancha la tête du mangemort, le décapitant instantanément. Son corps roula dans la poussière tandis que sa tête atterrissait dans les mains tendues de Voldemort.

Toute l'assemblée des adeptes était toujours à genoux, n'osant relever la tête. Voir ainsi deux mages noirs côte-à-côte était le spectacle le plus épouvantable qui leur ai été donner de contempler.

Un faux sourire triste étira ce qui tenait lieu de lèvres à Voldemort. Il observa un moment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci ayant remis sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Nagini, dit-il en lui présentant la tête coupée, ton dîner est servi. Bon appétit.


	4. L'Aurore Se Lève

**Bien le bonjour à tous les lecteurs. Je suis fier de vous présenter aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère se révélera agréable à lire.**

 **Surtout, surtout attention : Ce chapitre est centré sur la psychologie approfondie des deux personnages principaux, Drago et Hermione. Leur ressenti respectif est donc à prendre avec des pincettes, car il n'est en aucun cas objectif.**

 **Je savais que je n'avais pas détaillé nombre de choses, notamment la réaction d'Hermione au départ de Drago dans les chapitres précédents. Maintenant c'est chose faite. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **PS : Le titre du chapitre peut être interprété par quelque chose comme : L'heure du départ a sonnée. Enfin bon, vous voyez l'idée ?**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : L'Aurore Se Lève**

 **.**

 **.**

Blaise poussa un immense soupir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps, et pourtant il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'exercice physique ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce seulement psychologique ? C'était vrai qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis des semaines maintenant. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour être honnête.

Le métis plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller en maugréant. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit.

Dans le lit voisin du sien, Drago commença lui aussi à se réveiller. Blaise observa un instant son ami, les yeux dans le vague.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partit du manoir Malefoy le soir précédent, le portauloin les avaient conduit à la maison des Zabini. Celle-ci était vide, et ce depuis plusieurs mois sans doute. Blaise n'avait jamais connu son père, et sa mère était tout le temps en voyage, ils eurent donc la chance de pouvoir disposer de la maison à leur convenance sans que personne ne vienne leur poser de questions.

\- Drago, il faut se lever. Il est tard ! S'exclama soudain le métis en s'étirant.

\- Mmh...ferme-là...

Blaise attrapa un coussin et le jeta sans ménagement à la figure du blond, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci finit pourtant par se lever de mauvaise grâce. Comme Blaise, il avait mal dormi.

\- Et si on allait manger au lieu de s'énerver Blaise, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ça me paraît être une idée judicieuse.

Ils descendirent dans le living-room de la maison, ayant le ferme espoir de trouver de quoi les rassasier. Cependant, Blaise se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien.

\- Super, marmonna-t-il d'un air dépité tandis que Drago venait par lui-même constater l'ampleur du désastre. On n'a rien a manger.

\- Pas de problème, on peut toujours aller acheter quelque chose dehors.

Soudain, tous les deux virent un hibou toquer à une fenêtre. Légèrement interloqué, Blaise ouvrit la fenêtre et se saisit du journal que tenait le rapace, payant au passage les cinq mornilles que coûtait le numéro.

\- Tu reçois du courrier ? L'interrogea Drago.

\- Oui.

\- Et il n'y a pas à manger chez toi ? C'est étrange.

\- Ouais, eh bien mine ne rien, on ferait peut-être mieux de trouver une autre piaule quand dis-tu ? Regarde ce que je viens de lire dans le journal.

Sur la première page de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ s'étalait les nouvelles de l'assassinat de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Drago ? Questionna Blaise. Ça va ?

Son ami était devenu blanc comme un linge. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, secouées par des spasmes incontrôlables. Ses yeux se plissèrent, puis il émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir rauque et le gémissement de désespoir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon pote, dit-il sincèrement en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- C'est ma faute Blaise, déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. Je l'ai condamné à une mort certaine lorsque j'ai quitté Little Hangleton. Et le pire c'est que...je voulais qu'il meurt...je ne pouvais plus le voir ne serait-ce qu'en peinture...je voulais qu'il meurt, et il est mort...

Blaise fit grise mine. Drago semblait choqué par la nouvelle, mais pas bouleversé non plus. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas assisté à la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait encore réussi à s'enfuir avant.

\- Je le haïssais, et je l'ai envoyé à la mort, acheva Drago en reposant le journal sur une table. Maintenant je suis le prochain sur la liste.

\- Je vois. On ferait mieux de partir immédiatement de chez moi dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ici nous ne sommes en aucun cas en sécurité. Ma maison est beaucoup trop proche de chez toi. Et comme je l'ai justement remarqué, il n'y a rien à manger. Mais avant que nous partions à la recherche de plus verts pâturages, j'ai une question à te poser Drago : Est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour _toi_ ou bien pour _nous_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Soupira le blond.

\- Tous les sacrifices que tu fais depuis des semaines et des semaines, rien ne t'y obligeait. Tu aurais pu tranquillement rester chez toi, tu aurais même pu garder Herm...euh tu aurais pu garder les gens que tu aimes à tes côtés, et...

\- Non ! Le coupa net Drago. Impossible. Et la réponse à ta question est : je fait tout ça pour vous. On ne dirait pas, hein ? Ça change de ma personnalité pas vrai ? Tu me préfère comment Blaise ? Méchant ou bien miséricordieux ?

\- Ne joue surtout pas à ça avec moi. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu as fait tes choix, très bien. Tu les assumes entièrement, c'est encore mieux. Mais le problème réside dans la nécessité ou la non-nécessité desdits choix justement. Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience que le monde par en vrille, et que tu l'enfonce encore un peu plus dans la tourmente. Tu ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde éternellement Drago, dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu saisis Blaise. De toute manière, tant que je n'aurais pas détruit ce monstre qui me fait office de grand-père, le monde ne cessera de partir en vrille. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est mort que le monde va plus mal. Au contraire même, ça soulage tout le monde.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est de ton père dont tu parles !

\- Désolé mec, mais je ne peut pas...je ne peut pas tout simplement. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et il ne m'a jamais aimé non plus. Peut-être méritait-il une meilleur fin, mais il savait où il avait sa place. Maintenant, il y est à sa place. Il a payé pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

\- Soit. Mais...Hermione ?

Le visage de Drago se ferma, et il tourna finalement le dos à Blaise.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il sombrement. Et à partir de maintenant, évitons d'avoir des débats dans ce genre d'accord ? Je suis déjà assez au fond du trou comme ça.

Cette phrase fit saigner le cœur de Blaise. Son ami allait très mal, plus mal qu'il ne ce l'était figuré. Une petite voix lui dit au fond de son crâne que Drago le méritait un peu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le conquérir. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que Drago méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette Terre d'être heureux, pour avoir constamment vécu dans la haine durant tant d'années.

Depuis le berceau jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux pour la première fois il y avait quelques mois à peine, il n'avait vécu que dans la haine, la superficialité et le mépris des autres. Blaise le savait : la parenthèse enchantée de l'amour qui avait durée le temps d'un printemps l'avait marqué et changé à tout jamais.

 **.**

La maison de Blaise se situait à mi-chemin entre Marlborough et Salisbury, à quelques dizaines de milles seulement du manoir des Malefoy. Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés la demeure, ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers Salisbury, dont on apercevait la cathédrale dans le lointain.

En marchant à travers les champs du Wiltshire, son sac à dos sur les épaules, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de penser. De penser à lui. De penser à _elle_. De penser à _eux_. Et la douleur se faisait plus forte à chacun de ses pas. Il n'avait aucunes nouvelles. Mais après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non ? Non ? Bon sang Drago, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ton esprit détraqué de petit gosse prétentieux ? Se sermonna-t-il en silence tout en fixant des meules de foin. C'était ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Mettre tout le monde en sécurité pour avoir à porter tout seul un fardeau sur les épaules ? Non ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Eh bien, tu m'excuseras mon garçon mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il est trop tard.

Cette pensée lui arracha une horrible grimace qui lui déforma toute la partie gauche de son visage. Et comme si la douleur dans sa poitrine n'était pas déjà assez forte, il se poignarda lui-même en sortant de sa poche les photos qui avaient été prises le soir du bal. Il trouvait jouissif de se faire du mal en ce moment. Et la douleur devient insoutenable en se souvenant de la phrase qu'il avait sortit à Voldemort la veille : _J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous serez rongé de remords et de regrets jusqu'à vôtre trépas_. Cette phrase, il l'avait sortie de sa bouche avec tant de colère pour une raison bien simple si on y réfléchissait un peu. Cette phrase, elle s'adressait à lui-même.

Quant il se souvenait de son insouciance d'autrefois, de son mépris pour les relations sincères et les démonstrations d'affection, il avait sérieusement envie de dégobiller par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être idiot à cette époque, quand il ne savait pas encore que Hermione Granger allait changer sa vie pour toujours et qu'il la traitait encore de sang-de-bourbe.

Rien que l'insulte lui paraissait vague et lointaine, tellement elle n'avait plus effleuré ses lèvres depuis longtemps. Pourtant il se souvenait. Oh oui il se souvenait. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé durant ses premières années à Poudlard à l'adresse de cette fille et de ses deux amis, il s'en souvenait. La belette, le castor et le balafré. Voilà comment il les appelait à l'époque, en un temps pourtant pas si lointain, et qui pourtant semblait remonter aux temps préhistoriques.

Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de préhistoire, il aperçu des blocs de pierre étranges regroupées en cercle. Il ne savait plus comment cela s'appelait, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà vu cela quelque part. Les blocs de pierre étaient tellement grands que même à des dizaines de yards de distance, il les distinguait parfaitement.

\- Blaise ! S'exclama-t-il en ralentissant et en pointant les blocs de pierre du doigt. C'est quoi ça ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, je me trompe ?

\- Stonehenge, marmonna son ami. Tu n'y est pas déjà venu ?

\- Non.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux faire une visite touristique ? Alors que tu habites dans le coin depuis ta naissance ? Désolé Drago mais j'ai la dalle à en crever, alors je pense que nos priorités sont un tout petit peu différentes à cet instant. Et la mienne m'a l'air légèrement plus urgente.

\- Oh ça va, ça va. Je voulais simplement m'approcher de plus près.

\- Attend...tu n'aurais pas prit de la nourriture dans ton sac ?

\- Si...pourquoi ? Demanda Drago d'un air suspicieux.

\- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas rappelé triple idiot ?! S'exclama Blaise en se tapant le front du plat de la main. Tout est réglé du coup.

\- Donc on peut y aller à...ce truc-là...stone...je sais pas quoi ? Hein ? On y va ?

\- Oui d'accord. Mais donne-moi la nourriture d'abord.

\- Sers-toi, déclara solennellement Drago en lui passant son sac.

Balsie enfourna trois paquets de chocogrenouilles en quelques instants, puis continua sur les bulles baveuses et les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Tandis qu'il était occupé à calmer son appétit dévorant, lui et Drago s'approchèrent des monolithes néolithiques qui se dressaient de façon troublante en plein cœur de la plaine. Les rayons du soleil venaient entourer cet endroit d'un halo lumineux qui rendait le spectacle absolument fascinant.

\- Tu ne mange pas ? Lui demanda Blaise.

\- Pas faim, marmonna son ami.

Il fixait les blocs de pierre qui semblaient tenir par magie. Il y avait une telle impression d'harmonie, de perfection et de toute-puissance qui se dégageait de cet endroit qu'il en fût un peu effrayé. Quelques blocs s'étaient écroulés, mais ceux qui restaient en place témoignaient de l'incroyable génie dont les hommes sans magie avaient fait preuve pour élever ses blocs de pierre.

\- De quand est-ce que ça date ? Demanda le blond.

\- De plusieurs millénaires.

\- Rien que ça, souffla-t-il, ébahi.

\- Ouais. Et construit sans l'aide d'une baguette magique s'il vous plaît.

\- Je m'en doute. Des blocs ne se seraient pas écroulés sinon.

\- Dis-moi Drago, depuis quand est-ce que tu admires les moldus ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies même d'eux ? Depuis quand sais-tu même qu'ils existent ? Lui demanda Blaise d'un air moqueur.

Drago tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ses deux prunelles le crucifiant littéralement sur place.

\- Répète ça encore une fois et je te pend ! Cracha-t-il en le fixant avec une haine implacable.

Et Blaise les vit d'un seul coup à la lumière du soleil : Les larmes emplissaient les yeux de son ami, menaçant de déborder et de couler sur ses joues.

\- Je...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit...pourquoi tu...te mets dans cet état ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Ne me rappelle pas à quel point je pouvait être sans cœur autrefois. S'il te plaît. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de remuer le passé Blaise. Tout ça c'est fini. Pour toujours. Considère-moi juste comme un homme. Et si tu me vois encore comme un monstre, grand bien te fasse.

\- Eh, du calme...

Il tenta de tapoter l'épaule de son ami, mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement de son emprise et lui tourna le dos. Il fixait avec une intensité effrayante les blocs de pierre alignés en cercle, en ce lieu nommé Stonehenge.

\- Elle t'aime toujours, déclara Blaise au bout d'un long, très long moment de silence.

\- Non, le coupa sèchement Drago.

\- Si. Je le sens. Je le sais.

À sa grande surprise, Drago se retourna d'un coup puis éclata de rire. C'était un rire horrible, extrêmement rauque, dénué de toute trace de joie d'un rire véritable. En vérité, c'était plus un affreux grincement des cordes vocales qui produisait un son qui ressemblait au hululement, plutôt qu'un rire.

\- Alors là c'est la meilleure ! Raconte-là à tes petits-enfants parce qu'elle était mythique cette phrase. J'ai toujours sut que tu étais nul de chez nul en divination mon pote, mais là ça a atteint des sommets...que dises-je ? Des plénitudes ! Des stratosphères ! Oh Merlin, j'en pleure de rire.

Blaise regarda Drago d'un œil effrayé, sincèrement inquiet. Il en avait répandu sur l'herbe de la plaine ce qu'il restait du paquet de bulles baveuses.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et le fixa avec ce même regard empli de larmes, des vrais larmes de tristesse. Et Blaise distingua très nettement la lueur de folie du désespoir dans ses iris métalliques.

\- Elle me déteste. Elle me hait. Elle me veut pendu au bout d'une corde. Elle souhaite que je brûle dans le feu du Purgatoire. Elle veut que je me noie dans le Styx. Elle veut que je m'étouffe avec ma propre langue. Elle veut que j'explose mon foie à coups de rasades de whisky pur feu. Elle veut que je calcine mes poumons à coups de dizaines de havanes tirées par jours. Elle veut que des serpents plantent leur venin dans mon sang et me tranchent la carotide. Elle veut me voir amputé. Elle veut me voir borgne, boiteux, malingre, véreux, lépreux, unijambiste, cul-de-jatte, manchot, que sais-je ? Mais elle ne veut surtout pas me voir muet, sourd, aveugle ou insensible. Elle veut que j'ai tous mes cinq sens lorsqu'elle me fera subir la pire des tortures. Elle veut que je conserve l'ouïe pour pouvoir entendre mes propres hurlements. Elle veut que je conserve le toucher pour pouvoir me râper la peau à l'aide des pires ustensiles. Elle veut que je conserve le goût pour goûter à la saveur amère du sang, de la salive, de la sueur, de l'urine, du sperme, que sais-je ? Des larmes bien sûr. Elle veut me voir me vider de tous mes fluides, partout, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois qu'une carcasse vide et desséchée moins propre encore que le sol d'une déchetterie. Elle veut que je conserve la vue pour que je la voie en personne mener la vie dont elle rêve avec l'homme de ses rêves, que je ne loupe pas une seule seconde du spectacle, surtout pas les instants les plus intenses et les plus passionnels. Et elle veut aussi que je conserve l'odorat pour que je puisse sentir encore et encore les effluves délicieuses de son parfum, mais sans que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'avoir la possibilité de l'approcher. Voilà ce que je sens et ce que je sais Blaise. Alors, merci beaucoup à toi d'essayer d'enjoliver la réalité et de me rappeler aussi durement que c'est justement en enjolivant la réalité que je me retrouve à déblatérer comme un fou aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup. Mais je sais la vérité Blaise. Je la sais toujours. Je la cache et je ne la montre que très rarement, mais je la sais au fond de moi. Et ne prend pas pitié de moi, il n'y a aucune pitié à avoir. Je n'ai récolté que ce que j'ai semé. Exactement comme mon père. Il faut croire que ça fait partie de nos gênes à nous les Malefoy que de payer à la noise près le tribut de nos erreurs.

Mais tu sais au fond pourquoi je tiens encore à rester envie ? Eh bien, parce que je m'accroche encore à l'espoir qu'en accomplissant quelque chose de bien pour l'ensemble du monde, elle me pardonnera peut-être. Peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, du moment qu'elle est encore en vie, ça me va. Elle méritait mieux que moi de toute façon.

Drago cracha dans l'herbe, puis tourna à nouveau le dos à son ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, figé dans la même position depuis que Drago avait prit la parole. Une nanoseconde, il se demanda si les bulles baveuses avaient le pouvoir de déformer les sons qui arrivaient à nos oreilles. Et puis il fini par se dire que non, il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Elle t'aime, répéta obstinément le métis.

\- Drôle d'amour alors, rétorqua Drago sans se retourner. J'aimerais pas être son mari.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira Blaise. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on doit aller à Salisbury. J'aimerais bien repérer l'endroit où se trouvent les gens de notre monde.

\- Pourquoi, demander l'hospitalité à des moldus te dérange ?

\- Oui, admit Blaise. S'ils découvrent ce qu'on a sur nous, c'est la fin des haricots. Je ne plaisante pas. Déjà qu'on est vraiment mal embarqués, mais si en plus il y a un tapage pas possible à chaque endroit où on passe, alors ce sera aussi facile à Voldemort de nous mettre la main dessus qu'à toi de ramener la totalité des femmes de Poudlard dans ton lit.

\- Sauf une, précisa Drago.

\- Rien qu'une seule, excuse-moi.

\- Tu parles de mon hibou grand-duc ? C'est une femelle tu le savais ?

\- Ouais je le savais, soupira Blaise. Bon, on y va dans cette ville ou tu penses passer la nuit ici à compter le nombre de cailloux à la lueur du clair de lune ?

\- Cet endroit me fascine.

Blaise ne trouva rien à redire. Pour s'occuper, il termina le sachet de chocogrenouilles, puis celui de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus rien à manger dans le sac de Drago, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore faim. Il avait faim d'un vrai repas, pas d'un ramassis de sucreries qui à force, devenaient vraiment écœurantes.

\- Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu que les choses en arrivent à un tel état de déchéance et de décrépitude, déclara soudainement Drago au bout d'un certain temps sans cesser de contempler les monolithes de pierre.

\- Sans doute.

\- S'il avait pu vivre aussi vieux que ses blocs de pierre, inébranlable et immuable, traversant les siècles et les millénaires sans souci, s'il avait pu être là en cet instant, je me serais sentit bien mieux. Parce qu'il m'aurait dit quoi faire. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire Blaise.

Drago se retourna enfin, puis s'empara de son sac.

\- Il me manque. J'aurais tellement aimé être comme lui.

Le poids titanesque du chagrin, du dépit et du désespoir qui se devinait dans les paroles de son ami remua Blaise jusqu'au fond de son âme.

\- Oui effectivement, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là, finit-il par dire.

Tous deux quittèrent alors le site de Stonehenge, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la ville de Salisbury.

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'une des plus célèbres cités médiévales d'Angleterre, le son du tocsin les accueillit de son clinquant carillon. Personne ne se souciait d'eux, et Blaise fût le premier à en être soulagé. Il avait cru dans ses cauchemars qu'une foule de gens les dévisageraient et les montreraient du doigt à chaque fois qu'ils poseraient l'orteil au sein d'une ville non-sorcière. Il n'en était rien. Drago lui se fichait éperdument qu'on le regarde ou non, qu'on le pointe du doigt, qu'on le siffle ou qu'on l'insulte. Les yeux dans le vague, il fixait sans la voir l'imposante cathédrale avec ses flèches qui montaient vers le ciel.

Il aurait ardemment voulu avoir un retourneur de temps avec lui. Il y en avait des myriades paraît-il au département des mystères. Mais bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il se rende à Londres. Autant se suicider maintenant, cela revenait au même. Il était certain de se faire tuer s'il allait là-bas.

Et quoi qu'il pu en penser, il voulait vivre. Non pas par peur de la mort, mais parce qu'il voulait vivre tout simplement. Même si la vie avait perdue toute couleur, toute joie, toute chaleur et toute luminosité, au moins il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui qui n'avait pas encore perdu tout ça. Alors comme un aveugle, Drago se laissait guider par les paroles de Blaise pour tenter d'y voir les traces colorées de la vie, car chez lui elles avaient depuis longtemps disparues.

Les seules teintes qui lui restaient c'était le blanc, le noir et le gris. Le noir était la rage et la colère. Le blanc était l'indifférence et l'égarement. Le gris était l'amertume, la tristesse et les regrets.

Voilà. C'était les seules teintes qui lui restait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Drago répond-moi bordel ! Finit par s'énerver Blaise.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il, sortant de ses pensées à propos des couleurs de la vie.

\- C'est la quatrième fois que je te demande si tu préfères aller à l'auberge, au pub, chez un particulier ou bien si tu connais quelqu'un qui habite ici. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Eh bien décide-toi ! J'ai vraiment faim Drago. Ce trajet à pied depuis Stonehenge m'a crevé à un point pas possible. Je ne sens même plus mes doigts de pied.

\- Si tu n'avais pas autant chargé ton sac aussi...

\- Bon, là n'est pas la question. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Le pub et l'auberge, c'est la même chose non ? Je ne connaît personne ici, et je ne souhaite pas tenter l'aventure chez des gens que je ne connaît pas.

\- Donc : pub ou auberge ? Ou les deux, peu importe.

\- Et si on dormait plutôt à la belle étoile ? Dans les champs ? Ça te dit ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'un cri d'exclamation leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux.

\- Drago ! Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'exclama un jeune homme de leur âge en accourant à leur rencontre.

\- Et tu es...oh par Merlin ! C'est toi Théo ! S'écria Blaise.

Théodore Nott le serra très fort contre lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis il étreignit Drago de façon tout aussi puissante, arrachant une grimace de douleur au blond.

\- Tu viens de me casser cinq côtes Nott, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ah ! Bah au moins je me serais vengé des serpents que tu as mis dans mon lit en septembre dernier, tu t'en rappelle ?

\- Bien sûr, soupira le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je te rappelle que j'ai fait ça parce que tu avais séduit Pansy avec un filtre d'amour. Et personne à part moi ne touche à Pansy sans sa permission.

\- Je pense que maintenant c'est Harry qui a droit à cette prérogative, suggéra malicieusement Blaise.

\- Ouais...si leur couple dure. Ce qui m'étonnerait très franchement, déclara Drago.

\- Bon, en attendant je serais ravi de vous faire venir là où j'habite en ce moment, le coupa Théodore. C'est un petit cottage en-dehors du centre-ville. J'ai rencontré pas mal de sorciers qui vivent dans ce quartier-là.

\- Comment ça ? L'interrogea Blaise. Tu ne vis plus chez tes parents ?

\- Non, répondit Théodore, la mine soudain soucieuse. J'ai prit la fuite. Je ne voulais pas devenir un mangemort. Tu sais comment est mon père...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- D'ailleurs, toutes mes condoléances pour le tien Drago. Mon père aussi devait être au cimetière de Little Hangleton hier soir, et il aurait pu y passer aussi. Donc désolé pour toi.

\- Non, non soit heureux pour moi au contraire, déclara-t-il en sortant un cigare de son veston et en l'allumant d'un coup de baguette. C'est la meilleure nouvelle qui me soit parvenue depuis le début de l'été. Et sinon, on y va à ton cottage ou tu comptes rédiger toi-même un article à propos de la vie de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ? Je te prévient, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à dire. Le mot qui reviendrait le plus souvent serait pourriture je pense.

 **.**

Drago et Blaise passèrent les jours suivants au sein du chaleureux petit cottage que Théodore Nott partageait avec Gregory Goyle, l'ancien acolyte attiré de Drago à Poudlard. À eux quatre, ils avaient presque l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans les cachots à refaire le monde au rythme des bouteilles de gin et de rhum qu'ils s'enfilaient et des havanes qu'ils fumaient sans discontinuer. Aucun d'eux n'aborda le sujet de Vincent Crabbe et Craig Montague ( les deux seuls membres masculins de leur promotion à Serpentard qui n'étaient pas là ), bien que chacun sache qu'ils s'étaient rangés dans le camp des serviteurs du mal. Aucun d'eux ne mentionna non plus les sœurs Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, pas plus que Tracey, Pansy ou Hermione. Sujets tabou. Passés sous silence.

Et on n'évoquait pas plus la menace immense qui pesait sur leurs têtes à tous les quatre pour avoir osés chacun à leur manière s'opposer au Lord Noir. On n'évoquait pas la guerre civile qui faisait rage partout en Grande-Bretagne. Non, ils préféraient parler des matchs de quidditch et du championnat d'Angleterre qui avait encore lieu, faisaient leurs paris, les envoyaient par hibou au département des jeux et sports magiques section paris sportifs. Ils préféraient parler des nouvelles vedettes dénichées par _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour faire la une des couvertures, ou bien critiquer sans retenue les nouveaux commentateurs de _Radio Sorcier_. Ils préféraient faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours excellé à faire : Créer un débat à partir d'un événement absolument insignifiant, et ainsi développer des arguments pour ou contre la thèse de départ. Ils redevenaient alors les véritables têtes de nœuds qu'ils étaient à Serpentard, exposant brillamment leur argumentaire et se lançant sans pitié dans une incroyable joute oratoire qui arrivait même à faire trembler les murs.

Salisbury était quant à elle une belle ville, coquette, charmante, calme, agréable. Quand Drago en avait un peu assez du cottage, il partait faire un tour d'une heure ou deux du côté de la cathédrale, s'imprégnant pleinement de l'atmosphère du monde moldu dans lequel il était immergé.

Tout ceci lui rappelait Hermione. De façon irrémédiable. Qu'il s'agisse des odeurs de miel qu'il sentait sur les étalages des boutiques, des rires cristallins qu'il entendait ou bien même de la vue d'une brunette aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux ambrés. Ah, la force des souvenirs...

Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait pu. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La douleur dépassait ce simple stade des larmes de chagrin. Il était vidé de toute énergie, de toute force vitale. Quand il était allé à Little Hangleton, il avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources de courage et de force. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus vraiment l'envie de se battre. Seulement de se battre pour vivre. Rien de plus. Blaise s'occupait du reste.

Et de fil en aiguille, tous ses souvenirs avec Hermione rejaillirent à sa mémoire. Les éclatants et inoubliables souvenirs des temps heureux. Du temps de Poudlard. Puis à la chaîne, il se souvient également des moments passés avec le vieux directeur. Et ensuite, de ceux qu'il avait vécu avec Severus Rogue. Puis il pensa à sa mère. Et pour éviter de trop penser à Hermione, il ne se focalisa que sur elle.

Il revoyait avec une éblouissante clarté ses souvenirs d'enfance, quand il gambadait dans le parc du manoir familial. Sa mère jouait du piano à l'ombre du rosier sauvage. Puis il se rappela de la première fois où il avait rencontré Blaise et Pansy. Et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, un véritable sourire irradia son visage d'un rayon de pur bonheur.

C'était une chaude soirée d'été, du mois de juillet sans doute. Drago avait alors sept ans tout rond. Ce soir-là, ses parents avaient organisés une réception en l'honneur de la promotion de Lucius Malefoy au Ministère de la Magie. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de ce détail.

Et puis, les festivités avaient commencées une fois que les invités furent arrivés et se furent installés dans le jardin. Il se rappela avec émotion des lumières, des couleurs, des parfums qui flottaient dans l'air, des grésillements des grillons, des odeurs de caramel, de thé glacé, de gingembre, de tarte aux myrtilles, de la fraîcheur de la pelouse, de la beauté froide et lointaine des étoiles.

Elle l'avait marqué à vie cette soirée. Et dans le bon sens du terme pour une fois. Car ce soir-là, il avait rencontré deux amis loyaux desquels jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait se séparer. Pansy aussi lui manquait sur ce coup-là. C'était un autre de ces crève-cœur.

Ce soir-là, il avait rencontré également deux personnes qui partageaient comme lui ce même sentiment impuissant de solitude que chacun ressent lorsque l'on est enfant unique. Bien plus que des amis, Blaise et Pansy avaient aussitôt fait partie de sa famille, du moins sentimentalement parlant. Blaise était son frère, et Pansy sa sœur. Avec le temps ( et puberté oblige ) ces sentiments envers Pansy avaient cependant dérivés vers quelque chose de plus profond, de plus trouble et de plus instable. Mais il tenait encore à elle, énormément. Quant à Blaise, ça n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Il était toujours le loyal Tonton Blaisou, comme il adorait l'appeler avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

 **.**

\- Pile à l'heure pour le dîner ! S'écria Théodore lorsque Drago fut rentré de sa promenade en solitaire.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, puis s'assit à la table en bois surchargé des nombreuses victuailles qui y étaient disposées. Blaise et Gregory se précipitèrent sur la nourriture sitôt qu'il se fut assit, et il les regarda manger d'un œil légèrement désapprobateur.

\- Vous allez vous exploser l'estomac à force de manger autant, les invectiva-t-il.

\- Rien à faire, parvient à articuler Blaise. C'est trop bon.

\- Ouais...passable, maugréa-t-il en goûtant un peu de lardons.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il mangea. Il passa le reste du repas les bras croisés, dédaignant son assiette et les plats alentours.

\- Drago, il faut que tu prennes des forces nom de Merlin ! Mange ! Déclara Blaise.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- On reprend la route demain, donc mieux vaut que tu manges.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne veut pas rester ici ? Théo, il a dit qu'il ne veut pas rester chez toi !

\- Mais non, mais non, s'empressa de se dédouaner Blaise. C'est juste que comme tu le sais, nous sommes trop proches de chez toi et...

\- Attendez, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Les interrogea Théo.

\- Eh bien...nous avons les mangemorts à nos trousses, lâcha Blaise de but-en-blanc. On ne peut pas se permettre de te mettre en danger en restant ici, et on ne peut pas se permettre non plus de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

\- Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

Ils se remirent à manger en silence, sauf Drago qui gardait toujours ses bras croisés et regardait la cuisine d'un œil morne. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva de table sans préambule et quitta la cuisine. Sans se soucier des exclamations des trois autres, il monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre où il dormait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

La fatigue et la chaleur l'accablait. Il s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond, les yeux vitreux. Puis son regard dériva vers son sac grand ouvert. Et il se mit à le fixer : l'œuf d'or. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se redressa et tendit le bras pour l'attraper et le poser sur le lit. L'œuf était chaud, incroyablement chaud. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Y avait-il même une signification ? Non sans doute pas. Tout comme sa vie, qui n'avait aucun sens, qui était absurde.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains et fourragea dans ses cheveux blonds avec énervement. Il se demanda s'il allait réussir à ne pas devenir fou.

\- Est-ce que ça va mec ? Demanda Blaise en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Drago leva les yeux aussitôt, le regardant d'un œil éteint.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait aller mieux, lui affirma-t-il. Quel euphémisme. Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas Blaise. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire : Reste avec moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît, même si je fini par ne devenir que l'ombre du Drago Malefoy que j'étais au sommet de ma magnificence.

Le regard de son ami se posa sur l'œuf d'or, puis revient à Drago. Un semblant de sourire étira alors ses lèvres.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne raterait la naissance d'un phénix. Alors, comme tu ne risque pas de te séparer de ce trésor, il faut que je reste avec toi si je veut assister à ça. Donc, oui compte sur moi pour rester à tes côtés.

\- Donc je ne t'intéresse pas ? C'est juste pour cette chose que tu restes avec moi ?

\- Non, je t'aime beaucoup Drago. Mais sache que je connaît sur cette Terre quelqu'un qui t'aime encore plus que moi. C'est une jolie brune aux yeux ambrés, qui sens la vanille, qui est accro aux bouquins, qui adore danser le tango et qui aime particulièrement un blond aux yeux gris.

\- Je ne connaît pas cette personne. Ou bien l'ai-je oubliée.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il en désignant du menton les photos posées à côté de Drago. Tu me permettra d'en douter.

Il allait quitter la pièce pour laisser Drago dormir, puis il se ravisa pour lui toucher un dernier mot.

\- Je vais te dire une chose Drago : Les plus belles victoires se construisent sur les cendres des défaites les plus cruelles. Si tu ne te relève pas des coups reçus, personne ne pourra le faire à ta place. Soit certain que la récompense de tous tes efforts se trouvera au bout du chemin. Ce que tu as à faire, c'est te relever de la poussière dans laquelle tu es tombé, te mettre debout et parcourir le chemin. Je t'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout de ce chemin, et je te laisserait récolter ta récompense. La récompense qui se trouve au bout de ton chemin, c'est Hermione.

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione venait de terminer de préparer un quinzième scone lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle par derrière.

\- Que fais-tu dans cette cuisine Ronald ? Dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

Elle ramena contre son ventre le plat qui contenait les gâteaux afin que les mains avides de son ami ne puissent s'emparer ne serait-ce que d'un seul scone.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît...

\- C'est non. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, et j'ai préparé ces gâteaux pour cet événement. Il est hors de question que tu te bâfres en cachette.

Le rouquin hésita à insister, ouvrant à nouveau la bouche puis la refermant.

\- Ronald sort de cette cuisine ! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu me déconcentres avec tes mimiques.

\- Mais Mione je...

\- Arrête ! J'ai horreur que tu m'appelle comme ça. Sort d'ici s'il te plaît. Tu as vraiment de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, donc ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère.

Ron poussa un puissant grognement, puis consentit enfin à quitter la pièce. Soulagée, Hermione reprit la confection du gâteau là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que elle et Harry étaient arrivés au Terrier. Deux semaines où le temps avait été magnifique, et ce dernier jour du mois de juillet n'échappait pas à cet état de fait. Hermione regarda avec mélancolie les collines et les champs verdoyants qu'elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Après avoir fini de préparer les pâtisseries, elle pensait pouvoir s'accorder une petite balade en extérieur et revenir au Terrier pour les festivités d'anniversaire.

Tout en pétrissant la pâte à l'aide d'un sortilège que Moly lui avait enseignée, elle plaça les scones déjà préparés dans un fourneau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment cuits et sortit du fourneau les pâtisseries pour les mettre dans un plat. Rangeant son tablier dans un coin, la jeune femme défit son chignon pour laisser ses cheveux tomber librement sur ses épaules, puis quitta la cuisine pour prendre l'air.

Elle observa l'animation qui avait lieu dans le living-room de la maison, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Le Terrier respirait à nouveau la joie, comme du temps où tous les enfants de Moly et Arthur occupaient encore l'endroit.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas Hermione ? L'interrogea Harry depuis un canapé du salon.

\- Je vais faire un tour dehors.

\- Bonne idée. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?

\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans Harry.

\- Oh, oui pardon...excuse-moi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire contrit, puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma derrière elle. Hermione prit ensuite la direction du village de Loutry St Chaspoule par un petit chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les mares et les champs.

En contemplant ce paysage paisible on était à mille lieues de croire qu'une guerre civile ravageait la Grande-Bretagne. Et en observant Hermione qui marchait d'un air serein on était également très loin de penser que tout était complètement dévasté dans son esprit. Ou plutôt dans son cœur.

Cependant elle gardait en dépit de tout un sourire de façade ( et à son plus grand désarroi, à la manière de Drago ). Aujourd'hui, elle s'était jurée de ne pas pleurer car c'était un jour de fête. C'était l'anniversaire des dix-huit ans de son meilleur ami. En réalité, depuis le jour où elle avait découvert l'état de Ron, elle n'avait plus versée une seule larme. Ou en tout cas, elle n'avait plus versée une seule larme sur le compte de Drago.

Hermione ruminait ses tristes pensées tout en regardant quelques canards qui barbotaient dans un marais au bord du sentier. Elle s'était faite manipulée par celui en qui elle avait placée toute sa confiance, et ça la rendait toujours aussi dingue car elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Rien, absolument rien ne justifiait une lettre d'une telle cruauté. Elle ne lui avait rien fait qui ne puisse mériter un tel déshonneur. Car oui, il l'avait déshonorée, brisée, anéantie. La rupture de trop, qui avait fait voler ses espoirs en éclats.

Elle avait été terriblement naïve de croire que tout était acquis avec Drago Malefoy. Qu'on pouvait aveuglément lui faire confiance sans se douter qu'en réalité il vous mentait et vous cachait des choses. Et au-delà de ça, elle se détestait elle-même de s'être fait prendre dans son jeu. Bien sûr que non rien n'était acquis avec lui, elle aurait dû le savoir dès le départ de leur relation. Malgré tout le chagrin qui l'envahissait à l'instant présent, elle sortit d'une de ses poches la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite et qu'elle n'avait jamais osée détruire. Elle conservait en effet encore l'infime espoir de le revoir un jour, et ce jour-là elle voulait lui brandir à la figure cette horrible lettre pour lui prouver un e bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'était qu'une ordure, un monstre, un égoïste fini, un profiteur de femmes, un véritable enfoiré de première, un fieffé menteur, et surtout un lâche.

Car oui il était lâche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait caché, mais elle savait qu'il aurait dû tout lui dire. C'était du niveau du plus bas degré de courage que de s'enfuir comme ça sans lui dire adieu bien en face. Elle était terriblement déçue par ce qu'il avait fait, et à la vérité maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait même plus envie de le revoir. Elle allait faire comme après sa rupture avec Cormac, tenter de l'éclipser de sa vie. Elle n'était pas du tout sûre d'y arriver, mais peut-être qu'avec les années les plaies cicatriseraient.

Soudain, elle fût secouée par une vague de sanglots incontrôlable et elle tomba dans l'herbe en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Troisième relation amoureuse qu'elle entretenait avec un homme, et troisième drame. S'en était trop.

Quand elle avait 14 ans, elle avait eu sa première relation sentimentale avec Viktor Krum qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. L'apothéose de cette histoire d'amour avait eu lieu lors du bal de Noël. Elle rougissait encore en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans une calèche après le bal. C'était ce soir là sans aucun doute qu'elle avait quittée le stade de l'enfance à tout jamais pour poser son premier orteil dans le monde des adultes.

Mais la désillusion avait été terrible. Six mois plus tard, leur relation prenait fin, mais elle s'était déjà dégradée petit-à-petit. En revanche Viktor contrairement à Drago avait eu le courage de lui dire en face qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il s'en allait pour de bon. Sur le coup, elle avait été noyée par le chagrin, mais aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte avec le recul qu'il n'y avait rien de bien triste dans cette histoire. Qu'avait-elle espérée au fond ? Qu'un champion de quidditch bulgare comme lui veuille se marier et avoir des enfants avec une modeste anglaise de trois ans de moins que lui ?

Non, il n'y avait rien de triste. Mais c'était sa première histoire d'amour, et remettre les pieds sur terre avait été rude pour la jeune fille de l'époque qu'elle était. Cependant, elle avait ensuite attendue plus de deux ans avant d'entamer une nouvelle relation, preuve que cette rupture l'avait profondément marquée.

Sa deuxième relation datait de moins d'un an, et avait eu lieu avec Cormac. Là, elle était entièrement fautive dans cette histoire. Pendant que Ron lui faisait des appels de phare depuis près de deux ans, elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Et avec le recul, elle y voyait une sorte de vengeance pour ce que Ronald lui avait fait subir quand il était sortit avec Lavande. Mais quelle idiote elle avait été ! Au final tout cela s'était retourné contre elle. Ron lui avait tourné le dos, Harry n'avait pas tardé à suivre, écœurés qu'ils étaient de la voir avec un homme comme Cormac. Et celui-ci justement, avait fini par la poignarder dans le dos en la trompant avec une autre. Deuxième relation, deuxième désillusion.

La troisième et dernière relation en date avait été et de loin, la plus aboutie. Presque parfaite de bout en bout. Jusqu'à cette lettre. Ah ! Comme elle aurait aimée comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Drago lui avait mentit, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tout jeter aux flammes : son amour, son courage, sa dignité, tout y était passer. Et Hermione avait perdue gros également dans l'histoire.

Ce qui l'attristait le plus en ce moment-même, c'était qu'elle savait que sa relation avec Drago avait été la première à être vraiment sérieuse, sincère, réfléchie, passionnelle, envoûtante. Tous les superlatifs positifs étaient potentiellement utilisables pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Et la chute était d'autant plus incompréhensible pour elle.

Hermione sécha vainement quelques larmes, puis se redressa et se remit à marcher. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle relisait la lettre.

 **.**

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle trouva un endroit où s'asseoir, à l'ombre d'un pommier. Négligeant toute prudence, elle s'empara d'une pomme qui se trouvait à terre et croqua dedans machinalement tout en réfléchissant. Deux phrases de cette lettre la laissaient perplexe.

 _N'essaie pas vainement de me retrouver, parce que tu n'y parviendra pas. Je t'avais pourtant mise en garde : Je suis un menteur._

Elle en déduisit donc que s'il était un menteur, toute cette lettre n'était que mensonge, donc il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il écrivait. Et il n'était pas ironique non plus. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, pourquoi chercherait-elle à le revoir après avoir été abandonnée de la sorte ? De toute façon, elle savait où il vivait non ? Au manoir des Malefoy.

Ces deux incohérences la faisait réfléchir. Elle trouvait plus blessant que tout autre chose que Drago la prenne pour une idiote, notamment dans sa dernière phrase : tu ne vois que la beauté. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, elle était la seule hormis Narcissa à le comprendre dans toute sa complexité malefoyenne. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi en écrivant cette lettre, qu'il avait cherché à lui faire le plus de mal possible, comme s'ils se trouvaient un an en arrière, à l'époque où ils se détestaient. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui écrire des choses comme ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers mois, après tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui.

Deux idées s'établirent alors dans son esprit : soit Drago était atteint d'une maladie schizophrénique, peut-être même victime d'un sortilège d'amnésie ( se serait la plus horrible chose qui puisse arriver car cela signifierait qu'il ne garderait aucun souvenir des merveilleux moments passés avec elle ), soit il avait été contraint sous la torture ou sous la menace d'écrire cette lettre, à moins qu'il n'ai simplement été ensorcelé par le sortilège de l'Imperium ou qu'il ai été influencé par de mauvaises personnes.

Dans tous les cas, rien n'était rationnel dans son raisonnement. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il lui crachait son venin dessus sans chercher à argumenter. Et ça, c'était très bizarre, et ça cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Et elle était prête à parier que ça avait un rapport avec Voldemort, la prophétie, et tout ce que Dumbledore racontait dans son testament. Elle ne pensait pas que Drago lui avait écrit cela parce qu'il voulait devenir un mangemort. Mais alors...mais oui bien sûr !

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, repassant en boucle son hypothèse dans sa tête. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas penser plus tôt ? Il voulait la protéger en l'éloignant de lui. Il savait que Voldemort allait se mettre dans une fureur noire lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort. Et Drago avait cherché à mettre Hermione en-dehors de ses soucis pour ne pas qu'elle soit en danger.

\- Tu n'es qu'un misérable lâche Drago Malefoy ! Un lâche et un égoïste ! S'écria-t-elle soudain, ne pouvant plus retenir sa colère plus longtemps en elle.

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent en entendant ses cris.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ? On aurait pu en parler ensemble ! On aurait pu trouver une solution ! Tu me rend folle, tu le sais ça ?! J'espère que, où que tu sois en ce moment-même tu entends ma colère Drago ! C'est toi l'aveugle, c'est toi l'imbécile qui ne voit que la beauté féminine ! Je peut très bien affronter n'importe quel danger ! Ensemble nous sommes plus forts, tu le connaît ce dicton ?! Tu crois que parce que je suis une femme, je suis faible c'est ça ? Je suis si faible que tu as besoin de me cacher que tu ne veut pas devenir mangemort et que tu vas mener une vie de clandestinité ? Mais je t'ai démasqué Drago ! Je ne te permettrait jamais, ni à toi ni à quiconque de me sous-estimer de la sorte ! C'est tout bonnement honteux, irrespectueux, déshonorant, profondément blessant, humiliant, dégradant, machiste, puéril, lâche, inconsidéré, irréfléchi, intolérable, pitoyable, pathétique, égoïste, stupide et surtout complètement ridicule de faire ce que tu m'a fait ! Et plus que tout, affirmer haut et fort que je ne parviendrait pas à te retrouver ? Mais pour qui m'as-tu prise Drago ? Tu veux que je te montre qui de nous deux est le plus fort pour jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris ? Tu as ma parole, foi de Hermione Granger, je te hait, je te méprise, je te déteste, je t'exècre, je t'ai en horreur, je te crache dessus, mais je te retrouverait, à ça oui, compte sur moi ! Et je t'enverrait une dernière claque dans ta piteuse figure de petit enfant pourri gâté qui ne se représente même pas ce qu'une femme peut ressentir ! Et je te la ferait bouffer ta lettre ! Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu ! Tu vas voir si je suis faible Drago, tu vas voir. Je suis certaine que moi, j'aurais eu au moins les couilles de te dire en face que je m'apprêtais à faire la plus grave erreur de toute ma vie !

Hermione s'en arrêta là, ses mains secouées de tremblements, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle inspira puis expira un bon coup, marchant de la manière la plus détendue possible. Après avoir bifurquer à une intersection, elle décida de refaire le trajet en sens inverse pour revenir au Terrier. La fête d'anniversaire allait sans doute commencer dans peu de temps.

La colère qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago lui embrasait les entrailles et la faisait grimacer de rage. Maintenant elle avait l'impression de le haïr cent fois plus qu'avant. Jamais personne n'avait osé la rabaisser à ce point, et c'était tellement humiliant pour elle que la colère arrivait à surpasser la tristesse. Furieuse, la jeune femme donna plusieurs coups de pied dans des mottes de terres et des cailloux qui se trouvaient au bord du chemin, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes où brillait une lueur mauvaise et ses poings serrés à en faire blanchir les phalanges.

\- Mais pour qui te prends-tu Drago, pour qui te prends-tu ? Marmonna-t-elle sans cesser de marcher. Je ne t'appartient pas, et même si je t'appartenait, personne ne mérite d'être dupé comme tu m'a dupée. Je suis un être humain, pas ton animal de compagnie. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me dire la vérité ?

Hermione aurait presque souhaiter qu'il se trouve devant elle, pour qu'il puisse contempler l'ampleur de sa colère et surtout, l'ampleur de sa terrible bêtise. Non, à ce stade ce n'était même plus de la bêtise, c'était de la méchanceté pure et dure.

\- Tu sais Drago, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de rage, si après ce que tu m'a fait tu espères encore que je vais t'accorder ma confiance et que je vais te pardonner, laisse-moi te dire que tes espoirs tu peux les jeter par une fenêtre. Tu m'a dit adieu, pas moi, alors je vais me casser les fesses pour te retrouver, peut importe ce que cela me coûte, et quand je t'aurais trouvé, je te dirait adieu moi-même bien face, dans les yeux, contrairement à toi. Et ensuite, tu ne me reverra plus jamais. Tu as cru quoi ? Que tu pourrais t'enfuir comme ça sans assumer les conséquences de tes actes ? Non, non, non Drago. Je vais te les faire assumer les conséquences. Quand je te retrouverais ( et je suis certaine d'y parvenir contrairement à ce que tu penses ) peu m'importe que tu m'accueille en me crachant à la figure et en m'insultant ou en te jetant à mes pieds en implorant mon pardon. Quel que soit ton accueil en me revoyant, je serais sans pitié. Après tout, vu toutes les souffrances qui me sont arrivées à cause de toi, se serait la moindre des choses que j'ai droit de te dire mes quatre vérités. Et Merlin sait que tu l'a mérité Drago ! J'aurais adorée t'aider, comprendre tes problèmes, les supporter à tes côtés au besoin, te réconforter, mais même ça tu ne me l'a pas accordé ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? Que je tourne la page ? Navrée Drago, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme ou que je suis faible comme tu le prétend. Moi j'ai un minimum de respect pour les êtres humains, pour les animaux aussi, pour tout le monde. Tu veux que je te dise ? Même toi quand je te haïssait, jamais je n'ai souhaiter te faire du mal à ce point-là. Parce que à ce stade ce n'est même plus de la méchanceté Drago, c'est de la cruauté. Tu es cruel, et je n'aime pas les hommes cruels, alors tu peux encore rêver pour que je passe le reste de ma vie avec toi. Tu m'a fait tellement mal que ça me dégoûte ne serait-ce que la perspective de te revoir, mais il le faut bien pour que je te dise tout ça. Tu méditeras là-dessus quand tu constateras que tu as eu une vie pourrie, et qu'elle a été pourrie uniquement par ta faute.

 **.**

Hermione arrêta son monologue à haute voix lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du Terrier. Elle entra d'un coup, essayant tant bien que mal d'afficher un semblant de sourire sur son visage.

\- Ah Hermione ! Tu as faillie arriver en retard ! S'exclama Moly. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu apportes le gâteau d'anniversaire au salon ma chérie ? C'est moi qui l'ai préparé et c'est une tarte à la mélasse, le gâteau que Harry préfère.

\- Naturellement Moly, je vais le faire, déclara la jeune femme en lui souriant, sa colère s'apaisant peu-à-peu.

Elle contempla les dix-huit bougies qui flottaient dans les airs tout autour du gâteau, soupira un bon coup puis le fit léviter à l'aide de sa baguette. Avant d'entrer dans le living-room, elle fit abstraction de sa haine à l'égard de Drago au prix d'un dernier effort, se concentrant uniquement sur l'image du visage radieux de Harry lorsqu'il verrait ce qu'on avait préparé pour lui.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire resplendissant accroché à ses lèvres tout en se présentant au salon avec la tarte à la mélasse.

Tous reprirent en chœur la traditionnelle formule chaleureuse puis applaudirent à nouveau à l'unisson lorsque le brun à lunettes souffla ses bougies. Très ému par tant de bonne volonté et de gentillesse à son égard, Harry ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il balbutiait des remerciements à peine audibles dans le concert de cris d'exclamations et d'applaudissements ininterrompus.

\- Faites silence ! Déclara solennellement Moly. Il est temps maintenant que tu ouvres ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Et c'est de la part de...

\- De tout le monde, lui sourit madame Weasley. Nous avons unis tous nos efforts pour t'offrir un seul et unique cadeau, mais c'est quelque chose de très précieux je te préviens.

Elle déposa un emballage filiforme sur la table du salon.

\- Vas-y ouvre ! Le pressa Ron. Ça nous a coûté une blinde ce truc !

L'excitation monta dans la pièce lorsque Harry déchira l'emballage, puis des cris d'exclamations retentirent lorsqu'il pu observer en entier son cadeau.

\- Harry, nous avons l'honneur de t'offrir le tout dernier modèle de balais de compétition qui vient de sortir : L'éclair de feu suprême ! Fabriqué par la compagnie Ellerby et Spudmore, celle-là même qui a conçue l'éclair de feu et qui l'a commercialisé voilà cinq ans maintenant. C'est mon fils Charlie qui a réussi à obtenir un entretien avec Randolph Spudmore en personne. Ce nouveau modèle t'as été livré en express depuis la Roumanie, puisque c'est Charlie qui a quasiment tout payé. Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça te plaît. Tout le monde avait été très attristé de la destruction accidentelle de ton très bel éclair de feu, donc voici un nouveau balais rien que pour toi, déclara Arthur Weasley.

\- Oh, c'est...oh mon dieu...c'est tellement gentil...merci...merci beaucoup.

Harry saisit le balais avec des mains tremblantes, des larmes de joie dansants dans ses prunelles vertes bouteille.

\- C'est mieux que mon vieux Brossdur pas vrai ? Ricana Ron en donnant une puissante bourrade dans le dos de son ami.

\- Je crois bien, oui.

Il observa avec attention chaque détail du magnifique balais rutilant sous une couche de vernis. Il n'y avait pas un seul gramme de poussière. Au bout d'un moment, Harry passa le balais à Ron, et celui le fit passer tout autour de la table, chacun s'extasiant devant la puissance qui se dégageait de l'engin.

\- On m'a dit qu'avec ce balais tu pouvais partir d'ici et être à Londres en moins d'une heure, déclara Arthur Weasley. Freinage automatique, balais anti-enchantement, vitesse de pointe à 300 milles / heure, et j'en passe.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de quidditch, Moly découpa la tarte à la mélasse et en distribua une part à chacun accompagnée d'un scone préparé par Hermione.

\- Qui veut du thé ? Demanda la matriarche une fois qu'elle fût assurée que tout le monde était servi en nourriture.

La quasi-totalité des mains se levèrent.

\- Est-ce que je peut faire un petit discours de remerciement ? Demanda Harry une fois qu'une tasse de thé glacé fût posée devant lui.

Les sourires d'approbation qu'on lui renvoya le confortèrent dans sa décision. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. J'aimerais tout d'abord vous dire que ce que vous avez fait pour moi me touche au plus profond du cœur, ça fait très bizarre de dire ça, mais...vous êtes ma famille. Je vous aime tous, et le plus beau des cadeaux pour moi, plus encore que ce magnifique balais que vous m'avez offert, c'est que vous soyez ici avec moi, que vous soyez en bonne santé et pleins de joie de vivre. Par les temps qui courent, rares sont ceux à qui l'on peut faire confiance, ceux qui sont dignes de nôtre estime, ceux pour qui on a envie de se battre à chaque seconde et de ne jamais rien lâcher. Vous faites tous partie de ces rares personnes au grand cœur et je savoure chaque moment que je passe avec vous. Merci à tous d'être là.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit lorsqu'il eu fini, puis chacun se jeta sur les parts de tarte.

\- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne regardait que toi pendant qu'il parlait, murmura Tracey à l'oreille de Pansy.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Sitôt qu'il eu fini de manger sa part de tarte, Harry se leva et s'approcha de Ron et Hermione.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être là vous deux.

\- Oh, mais c'est ton anniversaire, nous n'aurions loupé ça pour rien au monde, déclara Hermione.

\- Oui je sais. Mais vous avez vécu tous les deux des choses très dures dernièrement, donc je vous suis très reconnaissant d'être ici à mes côtés.

Saisie par l'émotion, Hermione se leva et serra Harry dans ses bras. Ron ne tarda pas à se lever aussi et enlaça les deux autres. Quelques larmes jaillirent des yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle empoigna la main droite en métal de son ami, mais elle les chassa rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés tous les trois pendant une période de temps indéterminée, cherchant à se transmettre un maximum de chaleur humaine, un maximum de force et de courage.

\- Si je suis là, c'est peut-être parce que c'est chez moi ici, plaisanta malicieusement Ron tandis qu'ils défaisaient leur étreinte.

\- Ah oui ? Feignit de s'énerver Harry. Et Hermione alors, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- Eh bien...je suis amie avec Ginny donc j'habite aussi ici.

\- Ça ne compte pas, ricana Harry. Tu vois Ron, j'ai une amie fidèle !

\- Eh ! Je viens de t'offrir un balais mon gars !

\- Je lui ai préparé de succulents scones ! Ça vaut tous les balais du monde ! Protesta Hermione.

\- O.K. ! O.K. ! arrêtez de vous disputer les enfants ! Déclara Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

\- On se demande qui est l'enfant, rétorqua Ron. Tu es le plus jeune de nous trois. Pas plus tard qu'hier tu avais encore 17 ans. Tu es vraiment petit en fait, et pas qu'en âge d'ailleurs...

\- Ronald ! Cesse de le taquiner ! Soupira Pansy en venant vers eux.

\- Excuse-moi, je te laisse dorloter ton prince charmant.

\- Ce n'est pas..

Mais Ron ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, ni de Harry d'ailleurs, étant partit discuter avec Dean, Ginny et Neville dans le jardin des Weasley.

\- Que dirais-tu de poursuivre ta fête d'anniversaire à l'étage ? Susurra Pansy à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Ça me branche.

Tracey adressa de loin un clin d'œil complice à Pansy juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux du salon. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers Hermione, qui était debout devant la fenêtre de la pièce et observait les champs qui s'étendaient à l'extérieur.

\- Alors Hermione, quoi de neuf ?

\- Oh c'est toi. Eh bien...il n'y a pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Mes parents sont partis en vacances, j'ai fait mes valises et me voilà ici. C'est tout.

\- Je vois. Mais...est-ce que tu aurais...je ne sais pas...la moindre petite idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Blaise ?

Hermione se tourna enfin vers elle, légèrement surprise par cette question.

\- Blaise Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il a des parents, non ? Il doit être chez lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis plus d'un mois. Je pensais que, comme tu connais bien Drago, tu aurais pu savoir si Blaise était avec lui ou non.

Hermione faillit lui crier au visage qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Drago, mais elle se ravisa d'extrême justesse en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Tracey.

\- Tu es la copine de Blaise, c'est ça ? Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître calme et rassurante. Navrée mais je ne le connaît pas bien, cependant il y a des chances effectivement pour qu'il se trouve au manoir des Malefoy. Mais si j'étais à ta place, je n'irais jamais là-bas.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que...il ne m'a laissé aucunes nouvelles et ça me rend très triste. Pansy elle-même ne comprend pas comment il a pu me laisser tomber. Il aurait pu au moins me laisser un petit mot...oh désolée si je t'importune. Tu ne dois pas en avoir grand-chose à faire.

\- Non, non au contraire, déclara Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

Elle aurait préférée que Drago disparaisse sans laisser de traces, et surtout sans lui laisser un petit mot, comme le disait Tracey. Et visiblement, Drago n'était pas le seul à avoir agi de la sorte.

\- On le retrouvera lui aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je l'espère.

Une fois encore, Hermione se gifla mentalement de ne penser qu'à elle-même et de s'apitoyer sur son sort. En observant Tracey, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir. Et que dire en regardant l'affreux bras droit en métal de Ron...

Tout ça c'était à cause de Drago. Même quand il n'était pas là physiquement, il polluait ses pensées, ce qui la rendait égoïste et aveugle à la souffrance d'autrui.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. La moitié de la maisonnée dormait encore, mais Tracey était déjà levée et attablée dans la cuisine.

\- Tiens, bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en se servant un verre de lait de poule.

\- J'aimerais bien que Harry m'autorise à tester son nouveau balais aujourd'hui, enchaîna Tracey d'un air enthousiaste. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je déteste les balais volants, marmonna Hermione en frissonnant. J'ai essayée une fois, ça m'a suffit.

Et j'ai été assez bête pour le faire avec Drago, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose les filles ? Demanda Moly en arrivant dans la cuisine, du terreau plein les mains dû une activité de jardinage sans doute.

\- Non, ça va aller.

Hermione resta longtemps à la cuisine à bavarder tantôt avec Tracey, tantôt avec Moly, aidant celle-ci de temps à autre pour ranger des victuailles dans la réserve ou bien laver des ustensiles.

Peu-à-peu, de nouvelles têtes ensommeillées pointèrent le bout de leur nez, alléchées par l'odeur des toasts grillés et de bacon qui flottait jusqu'aux escaliers.

Ainsi, Neville, puis Ginny et Dean, Harry et enfin Pansy firent leur apparition. Inutile de dire que Ron daigna descendre une bonne demi-heure après le dernier arrivant, alors que Hermione avait fini de manger son léger petit-déjeuner depuis déjà près de deux heures.

\- C'est la chaleur qui te fait dormir autant ? Persifla sa petit sœur en le voyant arriver.

\- Très drôle Gin. Qui te dit que je dormais ? J'aime bien me détendre dans mon lit avant de me lever.

\- Passe-nous les détails s'il te plaît, on n'a pas franchement envie de savoir ce que tu y fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus lubriques ? Dean c'est toi qui l'a rendue comme ça ?

\- Je vous laisse régler entre vous vos histoires familiales, se dédouana ce dernier.

Ron soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et d'enfourner en un temps record trois toasts tartinés de marmelade.

La cuisine retentissait du joyeux tintamarre des bruits de couverts et des éclats de voix des convives lorsqu'un crac sonore leur parvient en provenance du living-room.

\- C'est toi Arthur ? Interrogea Moly en fronçant les sourcils sans pour autant quitter son fourneau.

\- Oui c'est moi, déclara-t-il en faisant son apparition dans la cuisine. J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre.

Il épongea la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front, se débarrassa de ses affaires près de la porte d'entrée puis vint s'asseoir en bout de table, le nouveau numéro de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans les mains.

\- Tiens boit un coup, ça te fera du bien, décréta sa femme en lui servant une rasade de whisky pur malt.

\- Merci Moly.

Il se tourna vers les jeunes adultes qui étaient tous attablés non loin de lui.

\- Le Ministère est tombé aux mains de Voldemort, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la cuisine des Weasley.

\- J'ai appris ça en y allant dès ce matin. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucune effusion de sang. Des dignitaires rattachés à la cause du Lord Noir ont simplement saisis le cabinet du Ministre, ainsi que les bureaux de tous les directeurs de départements. Rufus Scrimgeour le Ministre de la Magie s'est réfugié au 10 Downing Street chez son homologue, le Premier Ministre moldu de Grande-Bretagne. Le Ministère de la Magie est donc tombé sans aucune résistance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça implique comme changements ? Balbutia Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne m'a guère l'air d'être positif.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il attendu aujourd'hui ? Interrogea soudain Neville. Ça fait plus d'un mois que Poudlard a été attaqué, il aurait pu faire coup double en s'emparant du Ministère en même temps.

\- Peut-être n'en voyait-il pas l'utilité. Mais quand je dit que le Ministère est aux mains de Voldemort, je veut dire aux mains de ses partisans bien entendu. Lui-même n'a pas mit un seul pied au Ministère, et tant mieux.

\- Et le Bureau des Aurors dans tout ça ? Questionna Harry.

\- Je craint qu'il ne soit démantelé. À vrai dire, je ne veut même plus savoir. Je ne remettrait plus les pieds au Ministère, je reste ici à la maison pour vous protégez tous.

\- Alors, si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a prit la tête du Ministère après la fuite de Scrimgeour, qui donc ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez très bien...

Ils redoutèrent tous la suite.

\- Il s'agit de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Non ! Hurla Ron d'une voix rauque en se levant d'un bond. Pas elle ! C'est un scandale !

\- Malheureusement si mon fils, soupira Arthur. C'est elle. Et rien ni personne ne peut s'opposer à sa position politique, car elle est ouvertement soutenue par le Lord en personne.

Harry et Hermione affichèrent tout comme Ron un air profondément dégoûté. Moly elle-même était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds, tout comme les autres jeunes gens assis autour de la table.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, embraya Arthur. _La Gazette_ répète en boucle depuis des jours que Lucius Malefoy a été assassiné. Officiellement, il serait mort dans une embuscade tendue par des rebelles au nouveau régime du Ministère, mais tout le monde sait que c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué.

Quant à en connaître les raisons, nous pouvons toujours chercher.

Des murmures d'exclamations suivirent cette déclaration.

\- Lucius Malefoy ? Le père de Drago ? Questionna Pansy, choquée. Et parle-t-on de sa femme ou de son fils dans le journal ?

\- Pas que je sache, non.

\- Quel désastre, soupira Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Juste au lendemain de mon anniversaire...

\- À mon avis ils avaient préparé ce coup de force depuis des mois. ajouta Arthur. Ça fait des mois et des mois que le Ministère était affaibli, je l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Et vous croyez qu'il sera plus puissant maintenant ? Grommela Pansy.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Le pouvoir central se trouve là où se trouve aussi Voldemort désormais, c'est-à-dire à Little Hangleton, là où il vit.

Tout le monde frissonna en entendant le nom de ce village maudit du nord de l'Angleterre.

\- Vous voulez dire que Dolorès Ombrage n'est qu'un pantin, une marionnette ? Objecta Ron. Son poste de Minsitre n'est que factice en gros ? Elle ne sert à rien. Le vrai pouvoir ce n'est pas elle qui l'a.

\- Il n'empêche, le contredit son père, Voldemort fera tout pour faire croire qu'elle est légitime et qu'il n'y a que elle qui a le pouvoir, même si c'est très loin d'être la réalité. En l'occurrence, une marionnette ne commande peut-être pas ses mouvements, mais si elle est bien dirigée par le marionnettiste, le public a l'illusion que la marionnette fait tout toute seule. Voilà le principe simple comme bonjour que Voldemort va mettre en place. Et tout ça sans bouger de Little Hangleton, à distance.

\- Super, maugréa Dean. Du coup, je suppose que l'on peut dire adieu pour le moment à nos perspectives de carrière au Ministère ?

\- Je le craint oui. À part si vous vous sentez en phase avec les idéologies discriminatoires et oppressantes des partisans du Lord Noir. Rien ne vous oblige à ne pas aller au Ministère. Après, de là à remplir tous leurs critères absurdes sur le sang et la race, il y a tout un monde.

Hermione fût sur le point de fondre en larmes en entendant cela. Les yeux brillants, elle serra les poings sur la table et tenta à tout prix de garder son sang-froid. Tous ses rêves s'écroulaient pour de bon, elle qui ambitionnait de faire carrière au Ministère et de commencer sa formation dès le mois de septembre, voilà que tout était fichu.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une rumeur ? Dit-elle en fixant Arthur Weasley.

\- Impossible. J'ai vu Ombrage défiler dans l'Atrium de mes propres yeux.

\- Alors qu'allons-nous devenir ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ressemblait à un gémissement.

Personne ne répondit, chacun étant tout autant bouleverser qu'elle. Après la tragédie de Poudlard, le dernier rempart que constituait le Ministère venait de s'écrouler.

 **.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent cette nouvelle, Hermione ne cessa de dévorer les journaux qui continuaient de parvenir en abondance au Terrier. Dolorès Ombrage Ministre de la Magie, il n'y aurait pas pu avoir pire nouvelle. Dès lors, elle, Harry et Ron n'avaient cessés de discuter pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Assise en tailleur sur le lit de Ron sous les toits, la jolie brune lisait un nouvel article de _La Gazette_ parue quelques jours seulement après l'annonce de la nomination d'Ombrage. Harry sirotait un verre de jus de citrouille en se prélassant dans un rocking-chair pendant que Ron faisait la sieste aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Je sais ce que nous devons faire, déclara Harry entre deux gorgées de son breuvage.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Hermione. Je t'avais déjà dit qu'il fallait qu'on retrouve Drago. Tu avais l'air plutôt partante en plus.

\- Et alors ? On retrouvera Drago en quelques semaines. Mais ensuite ?

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, déclara soudain Ron en se redressant sur un coude.

Hermione qui se trouvait à côté de lui se décala légèrement afin qu'il puisse voir Harry.

\- Je sens que venant de toi, ça va encore être quelque chose de farfelu.

\- Pas du tout. À mon avis, la seule solution à moyen terme, c'est de quitter l'Angleterre.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'esclaffa Hermione.

Mais tous les trois savaient qu'il était on ne peu plus sérieux, et qu'en plus il avait entièrement raison. Hors du Royaume-Uni, Ombrage n'avait aucun pouvoir.

\- Sauf si on arrive à mettre la main sur Malefoy et sur ce...Graal...enfin bref. Peut-être que si on retrouve ce blondinet ça nous réglera certains de nos problèmes. Mais dans le cas contraire, mieux vaudrait décamper.

\- C'est tellement triste de vivre à une telle époque, déclara Hermione en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tout est axé sur le pouvoir, l'argent, toujours l'argent, les titres, les honneurs, les lauriers, et absolument rien n'est centré sur l'éducation, le travail, l'égalité des sexes, des genres, la formation des jeunes, la rénovation de la société. Les choses essentielles sont laissées de côté. Mais où allons-nous comme ça ?

\- Je préfère ne pas le savoir, bougonna Ron. Regarde un peu Malefoy : quand on naît avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, on a tendance par la suite à se prendre facilement pour un roi alors qu'on ne vaut pas mieux qu'un vulgaire barman du Chemin de Traverse qui regarde ses clients de haut et prend ses serveuses pour des chiennes. C'est sûr qu'avec des gens comme toi en haut des administrations Hermione, la donne serait différente. Mais pour l'instant, il faut composer avec la partition qu'on nous ordonne de jouer.

Hermione médita quelques instants ses paroles, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, déclara-t-elle. Il faut se mettre en route.

\- Quand veux-tu partir ?

\- Dès demain matin à l'aube. Préparez vos affaires et endormez-vous tôt, le soleil se lève environ cinq heures après minuit.

\- Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas partir dans la journée ?

\- Parce que Arthur et Moly nous empêcheraient de partir. Il faut y aller pendant qu'ils dorment encore. Je veillerais à leur laisser un message, déclara Hermione.

\- Tout ça n'est pas un peu précipité ? Maugréa Ron. On est bien ici, non ?

\- Ron ! C'est la guerre dehors ! Tu veux te battre pour ta liberté ou tu préfères rester oisif ? Si tu veux que les choses changent, changent-les toi-même ! Décide du destin du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne au lieu d'attendre que les événement se déroulent comme tu le souhaite ! Nous n'avons déjà que trop traîner ici.

\- Nous ne partirons qu'à trois du coup ? Interrogea judicieusement Harry.

\- Non, trancha Hermione. Je veut que les autres viennent avec nous. Ce serait très aimable de ta part de les prévenir Harry. Dis-leur surtout que nous partirons lorsque l'aurore se lèvera.


	5. La Pierre Tombale

**Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

 **J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. J'ai décidé en effet de faire un petit break pour prendre des vacances, ce qui explique que je ne poste ce trentième chapitre que trois semaines après le précédent.**

 **Pour être honnête, je ne suis plus sûr du tout de parvenir à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre publié chaque semaine ( délais stupide que je me suis imposé à moi-même il y a fort longtemps quand j'ai commencé à rédiger cette histoire ). Avant, j'y parvenait facilement car les chapitres étaient courts ( oui, oui il fut un temps où mes chapitres étaient courts, il vous suffit de relire les premiers pour le savoir ), ce qui me permettait d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance.**

 **Dorénavant donc, ce ne sera sûrement plus un chapitre tous les samedis comme j'en avait prit l'habitude. De plus, avec le mois de septembre et la reprise des études qui arrive, ce sera d'autant plus compliqué. Mon rythme de publication sera donc plus aléatoire à mon grand regret.**

 **Ceci étant dit, parlons de l'histoire en elle-même.**

 **Le concept de diviser à chaque fois les chapitres en deux, avec d'une part ce qu'il se passe du côté d'Hermione, et d'autre part ce qu'il se passe du côté de Drago, est quelque chose qui me plaît beaucoup. Pour les lecteurs, j'espère que c'est plaisant à lire également.**

 **De façon plus globale, j'aimerais revenir sur les 30 chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent. Pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu jusqu'à ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous signifier que cette histoire est bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour. Cette histoire de mon point de vue, s'interroge sur la recherche perpétuelle de la vérité, la quête des origines, mais également sur : qu'est-ce que le courage ? qu'est-ce que l'amitié ? qu'est-ce que la mort ? qu'est-ce que la haine ? qu'est-ce que le pouvoir ?**

 **C'est à vous chers lecteurs de répondre à ces questions.**

 **En espérant pouvoir publier la suite le plus rapidement possible. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La Pierre Tombale**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de ses rayons dans le ciel du Devon lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la fatigue, elle s'extirpa d'un bond de son lit et tâtonna dans la pénombre à la recherche de son sac à main.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle se retrouva assise sur les fesses sur le plancher, une main posée sur son cœur.

\- Ronald ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Personne ne t'a appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Dit-elle en distinguant le rouquin qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit son sac, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime bien te faire peur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda son sac pour vérifier que toutes ses affaires y étaient.

\- Tout est là, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. Tu viens ?

\- Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas attendre que les autres se réveillent ?

\- Nous les attendrons dehors.

Il finit par hausser les épaules puis par la suivre en-dehors de la chambre. Tous les deux descendirent les escaliers à pas feutrés afin de ne pas réveiller Arthur et Molly qui dormaient encore. Une fois qu'ils se furent faufilés à l'extérieur, ils purent enfin respirer plus librement.

\- Le temps s'est rafraîchi tu ne trouve pas ? Questionna Ron.

\- Si, lui répondit Hermione en scrutant l'horizon de ses yeux perçants. La fin de la canicule sans doute.

La jeune femme soupira, puis sortit d'une de ses poches le petit mot qu'elle avait écrit à l'intention des parents de Ron. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison pour le placarder sur la table de la cuisine puis revient aux côtés de son ami. Au même instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre depuis les escaliers.

Hermione et Ron jetèrent un œil par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et virent Harry et Pansy qui venaient à leur rencontre.

\- Je meurs de fatigue, bâilla Pansy en guise de bonjour.

\- On est tous complètement hors-circuit, rétorqua Ron. Cesse de te plaindre.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais Harry la dissuada d'en rajouter en la serrant contre lui. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Neville et Tracey apparurent à leur tour, sacs à l'épaule et baguette en main.

\- Où sont Dean et Ginny ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Soupira Tracey. Ils se pelotonnent peut-être avant de nous rejoindre.

Ils attendirent dans la fraîcheur du petit matin, se réveillant petit-à-petit. Le ciel avait prit une teinte violacée et les étoiles étaient maintenant invisibles, signe que l'aurore n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

\- Je vois que je suis le dernier, déclara Dean en se montrant enfin.

\- Où est ma sœur ? Le questionna Ron.

\- Comment ça ? Elle dort. Je lui ai donnée mon baiser d'adieu.

\- Elle ne vient pas avec nous ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même longuement hésité avant de descendre vous rejoindre.

\- Dean a raison, déclara Harry. Ginny a encore un an d'étude à faire à Poudlard...si tant est que l'école rouvre ses portes. De toute façon, l'embarquer dans nos histoires ne m'a jamais paru être une bonne idée. Tout comme Molly et Arthur, elle nous aurait empêcher de partir de toute façon.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Ron et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Et toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas rester ici, chez toi ? À l'abri ? Au chaud ?

Ron vit d'un œil stupéfait que les autres n'étaient pas en désaccord avec l'opinion de Harry.

\- Molly et Arthur se font vieux, il leur faut quelqu'un de fort pour veiller sur leur fille. Tu es leur dernier fils à être encore au bercail.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça...

\- C'est une option que tu dois prendre en compte. Et puis, tu as déjà perdu ton bras. Je ne veut pas que tu sois davantage blessé par ma faute Ron.

\- C'est insensé...

\- Regarde-nous Ron, poursuivit Harry sans l'écouter. Regard-moi, regarde Hermione, regarde Pansy, regarde Neville, regarde Dean, regarde Tracey. Aux yeux de Voldemort et de ses partisans nous sommes des renégats, des hors-la-loi, des traîtres. Pansy et Tracey ont fuis leurs familles et renié les idéaux de celles-ci ; Hermione et Dean sont des nés-moldus, et par conséquent des parias aux yeux du nouveau régime ; quant à Neville et moi, nous sommes ennemis jurés de longue date avec les partisans du mage noir. Nous tous, nous avons quittés nos foyers pour toujours et nous n'avons plus de famille.

Mais toi Ron, non seulement tu es un Sang-Pur, mais en plus tu as encore une famille qui t'aime. Tu es virtuellement hors de danger si tu restes loin de nous. Tu as encore totalement le choix de rester. Après tout, le Terrier est ta maison. Nous, nous partons parce que nous ne sommes pas chez nous ici, parce que nous sommes devenus des indésirables aux yeux de la société, mais toi Ron tu as encore un choix royal. Je ne fait que te rappeler que tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. Ta sœur et tes parents auront peut-être besoin de toi.

\- Mais...tu ne peux pas dire ça...vous êtes ici chez vous...et...

\- Je sais Ron, mais nous représentons un réel danger pour ta famille par nôtre simple présence. Surtout la mienne.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Je viens avec vous ! Tonna le dernier fils Weasley d'une voix forte. Mes parents s'occuperont très bien de Gin. Et puis, elle va bientôt avoir 17 ans, ce n'est plus une petite fille.

Hermione jeta un regard sévère à Harry.

\- Tu as sincèrement cru que Ron allait nous lâcher ? Qu'il vienne avec nous où qu'il reste ici ne changera pas grand-chose, il ne sera guère plus en sécurité chez lui qu'ailleurs.

\- Merci d'approuver ma décision Mione, ajouta le rouquin.

Harry soupira d'un air las.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai de plus en plus peur en ce moment, ça doit être pour cela sans doute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? L'interrogea Neville.

\- Ma cicatrice me brûle à nouveau. Et je recommence à faire des cauchemars. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Il fixa l'horizon vers l'est, là où le ciel prenait une magnifique teinte rose et mordorée. C'était dans cette direction qu'il leur fallait dès à présent diriger leurs pas.

\- Alors, puisque tout le monde est prêt à partir, en route ! Déclara Hermione à la cantonade.

La façon dont elle se tenait, debout sur un petit tertre, cheveux aux vents et baguette brandie devant elle comme si elle défiait le monde entier, révélait une attitude insoupçonnée de meneuse et de guide chez la belle brune.

Pansy en fût singulièrement surprise, mais pour Harry et Ron, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Hermione avait depuis très longtemps le sang du commandement qui coulait dans ses veines.

\- En route ! Répéta Tracey en écho.

La petite troupe s'ébranla aussitôt, Ron étant le dernier à jeter un regard vers la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais la chance de revoir cette vieille demeure biscornue qui était pour lui le centre de l'univers. Dans la lueur de l'aube, il contempla donc une ultime fois la façade du Terrier, avant de tourner à son tour les talons.

 **.**

Leur marche les conduisit au village de Loutry St Chaspoule, où ils décidèrent de faire une halte pour manger. Bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, ils trouvèrent un pub ouvert et s'y rendirent donc.

\- Tiens, voilà le nouveau numéro de _La Gazette_ ! S'exclama Hermione en s'emparant du journal qui traînait sur un présentoir.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de ses amis et déplia le journal pour y lire les nouvelles.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent dans ce torchon ? Bougonna Ron en essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Deux secondes Ronald..., dit-elle en le repoussant gentiment.

Le rouquin détourna son attention du journal pour se concentrer sur les mets qu'on venait de leur servir.

\- Ah au fait ! S'exclama Harry. J'ai failli oublier, mais pendant que j'y pense : combien d'argent avez-vous dans vos poches ? Faisons les comptes.

Le brun à lunettes posa sur la table ce qu'il avait dans son sac. Les autres en firent autant, sauf Hermione qui était toujours occupée à lire.

\- Donc en résumé, j'ai avec moi 20 gallions, Neville en a 35, Tracey 31, Pansy 40, Ron 12, Dean 25. Ce qui nous fait un total de 163 gallions. Hermione, il ne manque plus que toi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux du journal et regarda la pile de pièces d'or entassée sur la table, en fronçant ses sourcils charbonneux.

\- Que voulez-vous faire de tout cet argent ?

\- Mais...tu le sais aussi bien que nous, répondit Pansy. On en aura besoin pour assurer nôtre subsistance.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez y parvenir. Certes, dans le monde sorcier ça nous sera très précieux, mais à quoi bon utiliser tout cela dans le monde moldu ? Y avez-vous réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Dit-elle en posant sur la table son propre argent.

\- De la monnaie moldue, commenta Harry avec un sourire. Tu es une génie Hermione, je n'y aurait jamais pensé.

\- J'ai avec moi 500 livres sterling, déclara-t-elle.

\- Et ça correspond à combien en gallions ? Interrogea Dean, un peu perdu.

\- Il n'y a pas d'équivalent. On ne peut malheureusement pas convertir de la monnaie magique en monnaie ordinaire.

\- Hermione, je peut te poser une question ? L'interrogea Harry. Tu penses sincèrement qu'on a besoin de se réfugier dans le monde moldu ?

\- Non seulement de se réfugier hors du monde sorcier, mais de quitter l'Angleterre en prime. Tu te doutes bien que nos têtes vont être mises à prix, ce serait du suicide de continuer de fréquenter les lieux des sorciers. De plus, le monde moldu est bien plus vaste, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de se fondre dans la masse. Comme personne ne nous connaît ( et comme personne ne te connaît ) ce sera très facile de bourlinguer d'un endroit à un autre sans se faire remarquer. On ne verra en nous qu'un groupe d'adolescents partis en road trip à travers le pays. Donc, pour en revenir à l'argent, je pense à juste titre que mes livres sterling seront bien plus utiles que vos gallions.

\- Toujours prévoyante jusqu'au bout des ongles notre Hermione, commenta Ron.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, puis rangea son argent dans son sac. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant avant de se mettre à dévorer leur petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le pub, le soleil était encore assez bas dans le ciel, mais ses rayons éclairaient déjà les toits des maisons. Les parents de Ron étaient sûrement en train de se réveiller.

\- La _Gazette_ annonce que Ombrage a fait passer un nouveau décret, déclara Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues du petit hameau.

\- À quel propos ? Bougonnèrent les autres d'une seule et même voix.

\- À propos des transports magiques. Je cite : « Toute personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques se verra dorénavant localisée aussitôt si elle utilise n'importe quel mode de transport, qu'il s'agisse du transplanage, de la poudre de cheminette ou du portauloin. Cela dans le seul but de permettre de mettre la main de manière efficace et rapide sur les criminels, et par conséquent d'assurer la sécurité de notre pays ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama Dean avec véhémence en jetant un œil sur le nouveau numéro de La Gazette.

\- Ombrage a mis en place avec l'aide de son nouveau cabinet un ingénieux système qui permet de localiser instantanément un sorcier dès que celui-ci utilise un mode de transport magique. C'est la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver, soupira Hermione.

\- Ce qui veut dire que si nous transplanons maintenant, elle saura où nous sommes ? S'affola Neville. Et elle mettra Voldemort au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je savais que l'arrivée d'Ombrage au pouvoir n'apporterait que de funestes nouvelles de ce genre ! Maugréa Harry. Elle a toujours rêvée d'avoir le poste suprême de Ministre cette garce ! Eh bien elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait ! Je suis sûr qu'après avoir appris la mort de Dumbledore elle a sautée de joie. Elle se voyait sans doute déjà directrice de Poudlard, mais elle a eu mieux encore.

Chacun rumina dans sa tête ses sombres pensées tout en sortant du village.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tant de coups durs s'abattent sur nous à la chaîne, déclara Tracey au bout d'un moment, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé. En un mois à peine, nous sommes passés du paradis à l'enfer. Et le Ministère a changé de cabinet depuis moins d'une semaine que déjà un horrible décret est voté et appliqué.

\- En politique, les choses peuvent aller très vite, lui répondit Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait maintenant ? Demanda Harry. Sachant que désormais le décret d'Ombrage va être appliqué, il nous est proscrit d'utiliser un mode de transport magique pour se déplacer sous peine de se voir aussitôt localiser. Or, nous devons faire en sorte de disparaître, de nous fondre dans la masse.

\- Il nous reste toujours les balais volants, proposa Dean.

\- Nous n'avons que le mien. Et puis, ça attirerait plus l'attention qu'autre chose. Il faut que l'on se fasse discrets.

\- Tout d'abord, où devons-nous aller ? Interrogea Ron. La question de savoir comment on se déplace n'est pas si importante que ça. On peut toujours marcher pour arriver à destination.

\- Nous allons à la recherche de Drago, lui répondit Harry. À l'heure qu'il est, je doute fortement qu'il soit encore chez lui. Il est même vraisemblable qu'il a quitté sa maison depuis plusieurs semaines. Hermione, tu aurais une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son menton pour réfléchir.

\- Il faut aller à Londres, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas risqué ? Demanda Ron.

\- Si, mais le jeu en vaut peut-être la chandelle.

\- Donc nous allons jusqu'à Londres à pied si je comprend bien ? Maugréa Dean.

\- Il y a de grandes chances pour que Drago se trouve là-bas, répliqua Hermione. Si tu n'es pas content Dean, tu peux toujours retourner au Terrier dans les bras de Ginny. Mais tu t'es engagé à venir avec nous, assume-en les désavantages maintenant.

Le noir marmonna de plates excuses tandis que l'attention de la brune se reportait sur les autres.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai pas envie de traîner avec moi un groupe de marmots qui se croit en colonie de vacances. Nous sommes en guerre, on a tous besoin de s'entraider, et ça signifie de faire souvent des sacrifices personnels au profit de l'intérêt commun. S'il y en a qui râlent parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur petit confort, leur petit repas bien chaud ou leur petit lit douillet, je leur fausserait compagnie. Libre ensuite à ceux qui ne sont pas des petites natures de continuer à me suivre. Ce voyage qui commence ne sera en aucun cas une partie de plaisir, ni pour moi ni pour vous. Alors, soit on se serre les coudes et on souffre en silence, soit on se plaint, et dans ce cas on quitte le groupe. La seule promesse que je vous fait, c'est de retrouver Drago. Pour le reste, je n'ai jamais jurée de rien.

Les autres approuvèrent ses paroles.

\- Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas enfermé six pieds sous terre dans une cellule d'Azkaban, tout me convient, déclara Harry.

Rassurée, Hermione opina de la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se diviser alors que leurs recherches n'avaient pas encore commencées.

 **.**

Le soir venu, le petit groupe décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une auberge qui bordait une route de bitume de quelque petit hameau perdu du Devon.

\- Serait-ce possible de nous offrir le gîte et le couvert ? Demanda Harry au propriétaire des lieux, un homme ordinaire vraisemblablement, faisant office de barman et d'hôtelier tout à la fois.

\- Il reste trois chambres de libres. Nous ne sommes pas un grand établissement.

\- Quels sont les horaires de repas ?

\- Le souper, c'est dans une heure. Le petit-déjeuner c'est à 9h00 pile.

Harry le remercia, puis il les conduisit vers leurs chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur.

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? Leur demanda le patron de l'auberge.

\- Juste une nuit. Nous repartons demain matin.

\- Parfait. Vous réglerez la note avant de partir ?

\- Naturellement.

Une fois qu'il se fût éclipsé, ils purent choisir quel chambre ils allaient occuper. Hermione, Tracey et Pansy se choisirent une petite mansarde sous les toits, Neville et Dean une chambre adjacente, quant à Harry et Ron ils prirent celle qui se trouvait au bout du long corridor du deuxième étage. Une peu plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent pour le souper dans la salle à manger de l'auberge. Hormis eux, on ne dénombrait qu'une demi-douzaine de clients attablés dans la salle.

\- Pour une première ça passe, commenta Harry en regardant les murs de la salle à manger. On aurait pu tomber sur quelque chose de pire.

\- Ouais...si tu le dit, soupira Pansy d'un air peu convaincu en fixant d'un œil morne la table usée en bois sur laquelle elle était accoudée.

Ils attendirent en silence qu'on leur serve les plats qu'ils avaient commandé, puis la discussion reprit une fois qu'ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Surtout, surtout soyez discrets avec vos baguettes, leur chuchota Hermione. Et surveillez votre langue. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on attire l'attention par une parole de travers ou une phrase ambiguë. Observez ces personnes sans paraître étonnés, et ne les toisez pas trop.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, on se comporte en vrais petits moldus...

\- Ron ! Oublie ce mot de ton vocabulaire ! Il n'est pas approprié là où nous sommes en ce moment.

\- Comment veux-tu que nous les appelions ? Rétorqua Pansy. Gens normaux ? Gens ordinaires ? Gens faibles peut-être ?

\- Gens, tout simplement. Ce sont des êtres comme vous et moi, donc faites comme s'ils possédaient une baguette et tout se passera bien.

Ils continuèrent de manger jusqu'à ce que Neville prenne à son tour la parole.

\- Il nous faudra combien de jours de voyage à pied pour atteindre Londres ?

\- Difficile à dire, admit Hermione en réfléchissant ardemment. Avec le balais de Harry, on y serait en moins d'une heure, mais à pied...

Aujourd'hui nous avons parcouru combien ? 8 ou 9 milles ? Et Londres est à une distance entre 200 et 250 milles du Terrier si je ne me trompe pas. Donc si on fait le calcul...ça nous mettra plus de 21 jours. Trois semaines pour être exact.

\- Mais c'est énorme ! S'esclaffa Tracey. Il faut vraiment essayer d'atteindre Londres plus rapidement.

\- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Harry. Londres est le point d'arrivée, mais Drago peut très bien se trouver sur notre passage. Autant prendre le temps de ratisser les environs des lieux par lesquels on passera. Évidemment ça nous prendra un temps monstre, et le mois de septembre sera sans doute déjà là quand nous atteindrons la capitale, mais au moins on sera fixés quant au fait qu'il se trouve à Londres. Si nous avons la preuve qu'il est parti ailleurs, alors nous suivrons sa trace.

\- Mais comment peux-tu savoir qu'il sera à Londres ? Objecta Dean.

\- C'est simple, Drago n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Son manoir est dans le Wiltshire, à quelques dizaines de milles à peine d'ici. Et puis, maintenant que le décret d'Ombrage est entré en vigueur, il va faire comme nous et éviter d'utiliser les transports sorciers traditionnels.

\- Mais durant le mois de juillet, il a pu largement avoir le temps de s'enfuir au bout du monde.

\- De un, je ne pense pas qu'il est parti depuis très longtemps. Il est parti de chez lui, j'en suis certain, mais je pense qu'il n'a dû le faire qu'une fois que le Ministère est tombé aux mains de Voldemort et de ses partisans. C'est-à-dire depuis à peine cinq jours. De deux, je ne pense pas qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre comme nous prévoyons de le faire. Et à vrai dire, je pense même savoir où il a pût aller.

\- Où ça ? Le pressa Hermione en arrêtant brusquement de manger.

\- À l'Impasse du Tisseur. Dans la maison de Rogue, à Londres. Je suis sûr que sa mère l'a caché là. Je le sais, Narcissa Malefoy et Rogue étaient très proches. Rogue mort, elle a dû récupérer je ne sais comment les clés de la demeure, et elle y a mis son fils en sécurité.

\- Grâce au sortilège de Fidelitas ? Interrogea Ron. Un peu comme le 12 Square Grimmaurd ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de partager ton avis Harry, objecta à son tour Hermione en se remettant à manger. Je ne pense pas que Narcissa a été mise au courant à propos de la prophétie concernant son fils. À mon avis, il a dû faire comme nous et s'en aller en laissant un mot d'adieu derrière lui.

\- C'est possible, mais je ne parierait pas là-dessus. Londres a beau être l'endroit le plus dangereux de toute l'Angleterre à l'heure actuelle, c'est aussi là que l'on a le plus de chances d'arriver à se fondre dans la masse. Et puis, la ville moldue est tellement vaste que Drago doit bien avoir eu l'envie de se cacher là-bas. Il a simplement dû mettre sa mère au courant de sa situation, et elle lui a dénicher un endroit où se cacher.

Leur dîner s'acheva ainsi, et tous les sept se levèrent de table et se séparèrent pour aller dormir dans leurs chambres respectives. Leur première journée de marche avait été harassante et ils ne demandaient plus qu'un bel édredon frais sous lequel se reposer.

 **.**

Il arrivait rarement ses derniers temps à Hermione de rêver, mais c'est pourtant l'esprit encore embrumé par ses songes nocturnes qu'elle s'éveilla au petit matin. Elle fixa le plafond de la petite mansarde où elle était, écoutant la respiration régulière de Tracey et Pansy qui dormaient dans les deux lits voisins du sien.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle venait de rêver de Drago. Son malaise s'accrut lorsqu'elle discerna quelques bribes de ses rêveries. Elle avait presque eu l'impression de sentir sa présence rassurante à ses côtés, pelotonné contre elle dans ce lit bien chaud. Hermione était partisane du fait que les rêves ou les cauchemars quels qu'ils soient avaient une signification qui leur était propre. En la circonstance, la signification du songe qu'elle venait de faire était on ne peut plus claire : Drago lui manquait. Terriblement. Elle le détestait et l'adorait à la fois, un peu comme un roi duquel le sujet rechercherait la protection mais dénoncerait l'injustice et les égarements.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a quittée ? Murmura-t-elle au plafond. On était si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle ressentait douloureusement la privation de ses baisers, de ses étreintes, de ses sourires, de ses soupirs, de ses désirs. Pouvoir planter ses ongles dans son dos quand il débutait ses coups de reins était pour elle la plus délicieuse sensation au monde. Dans ses instants-là, il était entièrement à elle, rien qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Maintenant, il était si loin...

\- Tu parles toute seule Hermione ? La questionna Tracey, la tirant brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Oh...euh...non. Je bâillais, hasarda-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il était temps de se lever, elle sortit de son lit et enfila des vêtements propres avant de descendre dans la salle à manger de l'auberge pour le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois que tous les sept se furent retrouvés là-bas et eurent terminés de manger, Hermione régla la note avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route.

La température avait nettement baissée, mais le temps restait clair et la route était en bon état.

Hermione et Harry marchaient en tête, suivis de près par Pansy, Tracey et Neville. Dean et Ron fermaient la marche, scrutant les alentours avec circonspection et prêts à dégainer leurs baguettes au moindre signe de danger.

Ainsi se déroula leur longue marche jusqu'au point du soir, entrecoupée à intervalles réguliers par des pauses pour se restaurer et se rafraîchir.

Ce fut épuisé que le petit groupe décida faute de mieux, de passer la nuit dans une ferme désaffectée qui tombait en ruines.

\- J'espère que tout ne va pas s'écrouler pendant qu'on dormira, bougonna Ron en fixant d'un œil anxieux la charpente du toit qui ressemblait à du gruyère tellement elle était constellée de trous béants.

Dean regardait d'un air non moins maussade les poutres en bois qui soutenaient une partie de la grange et qui étaient pratiquement pourries de bout en bout par l'humidité.

\- _Protego_ , formula Harry une demi-dizaine de fois. Ça suffira pour nous protéger je pense.

Dans un silence morose, ils déplièrent leurs sacs de couchage et se préparèrent pour la nuit.

\- Qui commence le tour de garde ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Le tour de garde ?

\- Eh bien oui, il faut que quelqu'un surveille en permanence. N'importe quel danger peut nous tomber dessus, surtout que la grande route est toute proche.

\- Je veux bien être le premier, déclara Dean.

\- Ça marche. Il faut que tu montes la garde pendant au moins une heure et demi.

Il acquiesça, puis parti se poster à l'entrée de la grange. Harry s'était proposé pour le relayer, et il lui fit signe de le réveiller lorsque se terminerait son tour de garde.

Bientôt, le silence se fit dans la grange tandis que la nuit tombait sur la campagne environnante.

Bien que ce soit encore le plein été, les nuits s'étaient considérablement rafraîchies, et Hermione frissonnait sous sa couette. Tandis que les pensées de la jeune femme se remettaient à diverger vers Drago, elle entendit à son grand agacement des gloussements et des gémissements de plaisir. Relevant la tête, elle distingua dans la pénombre deux silhouettes couchées sur une plate-forme qui avait sans doute servie autrefois de grenier à grains. C'était Pansy et Harry, aucun doute là-dessus.

Pestant contre eux entre ses dents, Hermione se recoucha. Sous son matelas de fortune, elle sentait le contact de la paille sèche contre ses jambes et ses bras nus, et des démangeaisons la prirent, aggravant son énervement.

Cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements pour se couvrir plus chaudement, elle se prit par inadvertance une écharde dans l'ongle de son pouce et failli lâcher un cri de douleur. Décidément, cet endroit n'était pas fait pour elle. Voilà moins d'une heure qu'ils y étaient arrivés, et déjà elle en avait assez. Surprenant à nouveau des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir qui venaient du grenier à blé au-dessus de sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et mobilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour ne pas exploser de colère. N'en pouvant plus de la paille qui lui grattait les jambes et le dos, elle se leva et chercha dans l'obscurité de la grange un autre endroit où dormir. Passablement irritée, elle se lova finalement dans un angle où se trouvait une chaudière. Si ses démangeaisons avaient cessées, le bruit que faisait Pansy et Harry au-dessus de sa tête ne s'était pas tue pour autant.

\- Mais vous allez la fermer vous deux par la barbe de Merlin ?! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Sa voix résonna dans toute la grange, et dès l'instant suivant on entendit plus un seul bruit. Soulagée, Hermione se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Elle sombrait dans un sommeil paisible lorsqu'elle entendit un crac sonore à l'extérieur de la grange. Se redressant d'un bond sur son séant, elle scruta l'entrée de la grange et y distingua Dean qui vociférait des jurons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Neville à quelques mètres d'Hermione.

\- Aucune idée.

La jeune femme s'enroula dans sa couverture et se dirigea d'un démarche alerte vers l'entrée de la grange.

\- Que se passe-t-il Dean ?

\- Retourne à l'intérieur ! Dit aux autres de se cacher ! Vite !

\- Mais...

\- Cet imbécile de Ronald a transplané sans me dire où il allait ! Et je le voit qui revient !

Lorsque le rouquin fût revenu à leur hauteur, il regarda Dean s'énerver contre lui sans comprendre.

\- Bravo Ron ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu nous a fait repérer en transplanant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que le Minsitère nous a localisé ?

\- Je...désolé...j'étais parti chercher des pommes et c'était loin...j'ai oublié...

\- Vite ! Filons dans la grange ! S'écria Dean tandis que plusieurs crac se faisaient entendre.

Hermione se glissa derrière la chaudière pendant que Ron se jetait dans la paille et s'enfouissait dessous. Dean se cacha dans un tonneau de vin vide tout en criant aux autres de se planquer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Bientôt, des éclats de voix se firent entendre à quelques pas de la ferme en ruines.

\- Les capteurs sont formels, un certain Ronald Weasley a transplané par ici.

\- Je ne vois personne pourtant. Juste une ferme abandonnée et des champs.

\- Tu sais que c'est un des amis de Potter ? Si ça se trouve il est avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la Ministre nous a envoyé aussitôt. Elle offre plus de 300 gallions pour sa capture.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- On dit que c'est lui qui a incendié le parc du château de l'école de Poudlard. Ou en tout cas, on dit qu'il était de mèche avec ceux qui ont fait ça. On dit aussi qu'il a trempé dans le meurtre de Severus Rogue. Et puis, c'était un protégé de Dumbledore, et la nouvelle Ministre considérait Dumbledore comme un homme corrompu.

\- Mais...enfin il n'a tué personne. Et puis c'est le dénommé Drago Malefoy que la brigade de la police magique recherche, pas Potter.

\- Il n'a tué personne, mais il n'en est pas moins louche pour autant. Avec sa drôle de cicatrice au front...Merlin seul sais ce qu'il peut faire avec. Si ça se trouve, elle lui confère des pouvoirs obscurs. Et puis, ce sont les raisons du Ministère, moi je m'en fout de savoir si Potter est un criminel ou non, je veux la prime. Dolorès Ombrage peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui, du moment qu'elle me verse l'argent.

\- Bon, mais le Weasley qui viens de transplaner dans tout ça ? Où est-il ?

\- Allons voir dans cette ferme, si ça se trouve il vit là-dedans.

\- Tu crois que Potter est avec lui ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais bien, mais je ne me fait pas d'illusions.

\- De toute façon, s'il n'est pas avec lui, peut-être que le Weasley sait où il se trouve ? S'il est dans cette ferme on pourrait l'interroger ?

L'autre acquiesça, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la grange.

\- C'est désert, commenta l'un des hommes du Ministère. Et complètement à l'abandon. Il n'y a personne qui vit ici.

\- Attend...je sens quelque chose...on dirait...mais oui...une odeur de vanille...diable ! Qu'est-ce que ça sens bon ! Comment est-ce possible dans tout ce marasme ? Ça devrait empester le rat mort ! On dirait...une odeur de femme...

\- Tu délires mon gars. Viens, on rentre au Ministère. Le Weasley a sans doute dû prendre un balais et filer dans les airs.

\- Non ! Je veut savoir d'où ça vient.

\- Arrête Frank ! On perd notre temps. Ronald Weasley n'est même pas sur la liste des personnes en état d'arrestation.

Le dénommé Frank sembla ne pas l'entendre et s'avança dans l'obscurité de la grange, se dirigeant vers la chaudière derrière laquelle était cachée Hermione. La jeune femme vit l'homme s'avancer lentement dans la pénombre, brandissant instantanément sa baguette vers lui. En entendant les deux hommes discuter, elle les avait reconnu : c'étaient les deux vigiles qui l'avaient fouillée au Ministère quelques semaines auparavant.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Pansy était penchée au bord du grenier à grains, baguette brandie. Elle fit un léger signe de tête à Hermione. D'une même voix elle s'écrièrent brusquement :

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

Le vigile du Ministère nommé Frank se retrouva renversé sur le ventre, face contre terre, rigide comme une statue. Son acolyte dégaina aussitôt sa baguette en le voyant foudroyé par deux sortilèges.

\- _Stupéfix !_ S'écria-t-il en visant dans le noir, au hasard. _Expulso !_

Les sorts ricochèrent sur les murs en bois de la grange, creusant de nouvelles ouvertures dans le toit. L'homme était complètement paniqué, ne sachant pas à qui il avait affaire, ni quel était le nombre des assaillants. Il libéra rapidement son collègue du maléfice du saucisson, mais des quatre coins de la grange, des sortilèges vinrent les assaillir.

\- _Incarcerem !_ S'exclama Tracey dans leur dos, les enchaînant tous les deux.

Ron émergea de sous la paille où il s'était caché et s'approcha des deux hommes ficelés comme des jambons. Tous les autres s'approchèrent à ses côtés et éclairèrent les visages des deux hommes. Les yeux de ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Harry parmi le groupe.

\- Coupons-leur la tête, maugréa Ron en pointant sa baguette vers les deux vigiles.

\- Non ! S'écria Hermione. Fichons le camp et laissons-les ici.

\- Très honorable ta conception de la justice ma chère Mione, mais ils n'auraient pas hésité à faire pareille avec nous. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Elle lui retient le poignet et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Quand tu seras devenu un criminel Ronald, ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer à rester avec toi. Et quand tu seras un criminel, le Ministère aura une très bonne raison de se lancer à tes trousses. Donc, ton idée est à bannir. Ma solution, si tu me permet, est la meilleure.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux hommes. Ils étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils ne la reconnaissaient même pas.

- _Oubliettes !_ Murmura-t-elle.

 **.**

 **.**

Cela faisait près d'une semaine que Drago et Blaise avaient quittés Salisbury ainsi que le petit cottage de Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, cherchant juste à s'éloigner le plus possible du manoir des Malefoy, ils s'étaient laissés porter au petit bonheur la chance en direction de l'ouest du pays. Pour l'heure, ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur dîner dans une brasserie fréquentée uniquement par des sorciers dans une quelconque ville qui se trouvait sur leur route. Drago étant activement recherché par le Ministère, qui l'accusait officiellement du meurtre de son père, Blaise avait veillé à lui faire boire du polynectar pour qu'il prenne son apparence.

\- Tiens donc ! Vous êtes exactement identiques ! S'exclama le barman en les voyant rentrer à l'intérieur du pub.

\- Nous sommes frères jumeaux, répliqua Drago sous l'apparence de Blaise. Ça crève les yeux, non ?

Le ton acerbe fit immédiatement s'éteindre le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du barman.

\- Calme-toi Drago, lui chuchota le véritable Blaise tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans un box au fond du pub.

\- Mais je suis calme Blaise, rétorqua-t-il.

Son ami hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu, mais décida de ne pas en rajouter.

\- Tu n'a toujours pas perdu espoir ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Espoir de trouver un lieu sûr ? Oui j'y crois encore, répondit Drago en sortant un livre de son sac et en se mettant à le feuilleter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec ce bouquin ?

\- La solution est à l'intérieur de ces vieilles pages jaunies par le temps, asséna le blond. C'était un livre qui appartenait à Dumbledore, et il me l'a légué dans son testament.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me le montre pas ? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi ça parle.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir Blaise...mais pas ici, dit-il en jetant un regard méfiant autour de lui.

\- Dit-moi au moins ce que tu cherches.

Drago poussa un bref soupir tandis que leurs commandes arrivaient, puis il se pencha vers Blaise et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Es-tu certain de vouloir savoir la vérité ? Toute la vérité ?

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Un rictus étrange naquit sur le visage de Drago alors qu'une lueur mystérieuse s'allumait au fond de ses prunelles argentées.

\- C'est à propos du trésor.

Blaise avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre, puis fronça les sourcils, attendant plus de précisions. Drago se racla la gorge, puis entama son récit. Il lui conta tout ce que Albus Dumbledore lui avait lui même conté à propos des origines de la légende du Graal, puis il enchaîna en évoquant son passé familial tel que le lui avait rapporté Narcissa. Blaise devait impérativement savoir tout ce qu'on lui avait dit car désormais Drago n'avait plus que lui sur qui compter, et si d'aventure il mourait, Blaise aurait toutes les clés du mystère en main pour poursuivre la quête.

\- Tu crois vraiment à tout cela Drago ?

Il sourit en se disant que Blaise avait exactement la même réaction qu'il avait eu lui-même. Et il se surprit en prononçant les mêmes paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dit :

\- Pas besoin d'y croire Blaise, il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Tous ses événements antérieurs ont conduit a forger le monde dans lequel nous vivons aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le mythe du Graal n'est que légende, mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les légendes contiennent une part de vérité ? Eh bien si. La preuve est sous tes yeux.

Il lui montra la gravure qui figurait en première page du vieil ouvrage. C'était l'œuf d'or.

\- Parfois Blaise, l'évidence est tellement visible qu'elle en devient invisible pour qui n'est pas habitué à prendre du recul. Tout ce que l'on croit disparu dans les ténèbres de la nuit des temps se trouve en fait juste à côté de nous. Pendant des siècles, les sorciers comme les moldus ont cherché le Graal partout, en vain. La plupart, comme Voldemort, sont allés jusqu'au bout du monde pour le retrouver. Mais au final, il se trouvait à Poudlard, le plus sûr endroit au monde et pourtant celui auquel personne n'a pensé.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?

\- Parce que ce livre raconte toute cette histoire. Tu te demande ce que j'y cherche, eh bien j'y cherche le lieu où se trouvait le Graal avant que Salazar Serpentard ne l'emporte à Poudlard et ne le cache dans la caverne sous le lac noir.

\- C'est...irréel...je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer que l'on ne nous enseigne pas ça en histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns aurait une montagne de choses à dire à ce sujet.

\- Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas tellement quand Dumbledore me l'a raconté. Mais je comprend maintenant que tout a un sens. La prophétie ce n'est pas du beurre Blaise, celui ou celle qui a prédit l'avenir savait que Fumsec allait engendrer un petit, et savait également qu'au bout d'un millénaire le phénix allait mourir, et donc qu'un autre allait naître. C'est de la pure logique déductive.

\- Tu veux dire que cet œuf a été pondu depuis mille ans ? Et qu'il n'a toujours pas éclot ?

\- Ouais. S'agissant d'un œuf normal de volatil, il se serait décomposé depuis des siècles, mais ce n'est pas un œuf comme les autres. L'œuf qui abritait Fumsec avant qu'il ne naisse a mit lui aussi mille ans avant d'éclore d'après ce principe.

\- Mais...c'est illogique au contraire. Pourquoi cela ?

\- J'ai lu dans ce livre que deux phénix ne peuvent pas coexister en même temps sur cette Terre. L'un naît une fois seulement que l'autre est parti mourir pour quelque terre inconnue de tous. Bref, tout ça pour te dire que j'en sais peut-être beaucoup là-dessus, mais que je suis loin de tout savoir encore.

Ils se levèrent et payèrent la note avant de sortir de la brasserie. Une douce brise nocturne leur souffla au visage lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher dans la rue.

Blaise ruminait dans son for intérieur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, regardant Drago de temps à autre.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais j'ai l'impression...

\- Que l'histoire se répète ?

\- Exactement.

\- Logique. Et terriblement dramatique en un sens.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Dans le sens où cette chose, ce trésor, peut se régénérer à l'infini. On ne peut pas le détruire. Pas totalement du moins. Mais l'histoire se répète de façon tragique dans le sens où les hommes se succèdent de générations et générations, et répètent cependant encore et toujours la même erreur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Rechercher le Graal en pensant que cela leur apportera le bonheur absolu et éternel de le posséder. Avoir le Graal en face de soi, c'est comme contempler une femme aux charmes envoûtants. Dans les deux cas, tu ne connaît ni la personne ni l'objet, tu trouves cependant leur apparence magnifique et tu t'imagines que tu es tombé amoureux de la femme ou que tu es digne de posséder l'objet. Que nenni. L'apparence n'est qu'une illusion, il faut s'en méfier. Mais nous sommes des hommes Blaise, c'est normal en un sens de céder à la tentation. Ce qui est tragique, c'est que dans ses deux cas de figure, les hommes ne mesurent pas l'ampleur du prix à payer pour obtenir la femme ou le trésor. Ils ne mesurent pas non plus qu'une femme que l'on aime vaut tous les trésors du monde. C'est à cause ça notamment que Voldemort en est arrivé là où il en est aujourd'hui. Posséder le Graal n'a rien d'un cadeau, c'est un fardeau. Tout le monde l'oublie, mais pas moi.

Blaise hocha la tête en silence.

\- Si tu dis ça, pourquoi donc as-tu abandonné Hermione au profit du Graal justement ?

\- Parce que je suis comme les autres Blaise. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfui que j'ai mesuré l'ampleur des conséquences. L'histoire se répète, je te l'ai dit. Je n'y peut rien. J'ai fait exactement la même erreur que Voldemort, qui lui aussi avait délaissé la femme qu'il aimait pour partir à la recherche de gloire, de pouvoir et d'honneurs. Il y a cependant une légère différence entre lui et moi : Je ne compte pas m'emparer du Graal pour mon profit personnel. Sitôt que j'aurais trouvé un nouvel endroit sûr où le cacher, je le laisserais là et m'en retournerait vers...vers...elle.

\- Facile à dire, bougonna Blaise. Tu as fait une très grave erreur Drago.

\- Je sais. Et j'en payerait le prix.

Blaise lui posa une main dur l'épaule.

\- Drago ton pire ennemi, c'est toi-même. S'il te plaît, ne te détruit pas à cause de ça. Moi comme toi j'ai envie que tout cela s'arrête, j'ai envie d'enterrer dans la boue cette prophétie pour retrouver le Drago libéré que tu étais, j'ai envie de retrouver Tracey, mais finissons les choses bien, d'accord ?Quand je te dit que tu as merdé Drago, ce n'est pas pour que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort, c'est pour que tu saches que tu avais le choix malgré la promesse que tu as faite à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne meure. Tu n'a pas fait le meilleur choix, parce que à mon avis Hermione aurait été bien plus en sécurité à tes côtés, même avec tout le Ministère collé aux basques. Malgré tout, ton choix est extrêmement courageux, et je te respecte d'autant plus pour ça. La seule erreur que tu as faite, c'est de privilégier le Graal par rapport à la femme que tu aimes.

Drago soupira en regardant les constellations d'étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

\- Tu n'a toujours pas compris Blaise.

\- Comment ça ?

Le blond le toisa de ses deux orbes métalliques si particuliers. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux saphirs dans la pénombre.

\- Dumbledore le savait mieux que quiconque : L'amour bannit l'honneur et tue le devoir. Se séparer d'Hermione est la seule solution pour moi si je veux être à même de remplir mon devoir. Le Graal n'est qu'un fardeau, et je ne le porte pas avec moi de bon cœur. Mais je dois honorer ma promesse Blaise, et je l'honorerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Ça ne t'obligeait cependant pas à lui écrire cette lettre abominable.

\- J'en convient.

\- Et puis Dumbledore n'a jamais aimé de femme. Comment pouvait-il te dire ça ?

\- De femme peut-être pas, mais d'homme sans doute. Tout ce qu'il disait avait un sens, et il savait sûrement de quoi il retournait quand il m'a dit cela.

Drago se détourna et se remit à contempler la voûte étoilée au-dessus de lui.

\- Hermione pourra toujours se débrouiller sans moi, peut-être même aimera-t-elle quelqu'un d'autre, libre à elle, elle ne m'appartient pas. Mais cet œuf de phénix à besoin de moi, et si je ne m'occupe pas de lui, c'est entre les mains de Voldemort qu'il tombera invariablement. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disait.

 **.**

Le jour suivant cette discussion que tous les deux avaient eu, le polynectar ne fit plus son effet. Blaise et Drago en profitèrent donc pour quitter rapidement la ville. Tout en marchant, Blaise ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui. En cette époque peu sûre, mieux valait être sur ces gardes à chaque instant.

\- Que faut-il faire pour que tout cela s'arrête ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à son ami.

\- La guerre ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, le Lord Noir doit mourir. Je ne voit pas d'autre solution.

\- Oui, c'est devenu une évidence. Mais comment y parvenir ? Il est increvable.

\- Personne n'est increvable. Même les phénix meurent Blaise. Même les étoiles. Et Tom Jedusor mourra bien un jour. Il a déjà failli y passer par deux fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme solution s'il est si prenable que ça ? Moi je ne voit aucune issue. Tout ce que nous faisons pour lui résister jusqu'à présent, c'est fuir sur les routes.

Drago réfléchit longuement sans cesser de marcher pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête.

\- Déjà, il faut que je déniche une cachette sûre pour le Graal. Une fois cela fait, j'ai un autre plan en tête.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je vais l'attirer dans un piège. Je ne sais pas quel piège, mais je sens que le seul moyen de le tuer c'est de l'acculer et de le coincer quelque part.

\- Bonne idée. À mon avis, tu devrais lui faire croire que le Graal se trouve à un endroit, tandis qu'en réalité il se trouve ailleurs.

\- Oui c'est cela. Le hic, c'est qu'il faudrait que je fasse en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper de l'endroit où je l'entraînerai.

\- Réfléchissons-y alors.

Chemin faisant, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger les provisions qu'il leur restait. Assis en tailleur au pied d'un arbre qui se trouvait un peu au-delà de la route, Drago mangea son sandwich sans beaucoup d'appétit, son attention étant uniquement concentrée sur le vieil ouvrage qu'il ne cessait de feuilleter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce bouquin à la fin ? Hermione t'a converti à la secte des rats de bibliothèques ou quoi ? Lui demanda Blaise.

Drago lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais ne répliqua rien. Au bout d'un moment, son visage crispé par la fatigue et l'agacement se détendit, puis s'illumina tout à fait.

\- Oh...par Merlin...est-ce possible..., murmura-t-il en fixant une page jaunie du vieil ouvrage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Là-bas...c'est là-bas j'en suis sûr...

\- De quoi tu parles Drago ?

Il releva la tête, regardant son ami sans le voir. Puis son regard dériva sur l'œuf d'or qui scintillait légèrement dans la lumière du soleil. Il ne le lâcha dès lors plus du regard.

\- Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fini par s'énerver Blaise.

\- Je...il y a...un endroit...un endroit où il faut qu'on aille sur-le-champ. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Cet endroit, c'est l'abbaye de Glastonbury. En as-tu entendu parler ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- La légende raconte que c'est là-bas qu'à été construite la plus vieille église du monde, mais surtout que c'est là que le roi Arthur serait enterré. Je cite : _Or ce corps, dont la légende prétendait qu'il avait disparu dans un pays de rêve sans avoir été atteint par la mort, ce corps, après avoir été révélé par des signes presque miraculeux, a été retrouvé à Glastonbury entre deux pyramides de pierre élevées jadis dans le cimetière, gisant profondément en terre dans un tronc de chêne creusé, et solennellement transféré dans l'église, il y a été pieusement déposé dans un tombeau de marbre._ _Une croix de plomb placée sur une pierre, non pas à l'endroit ( comme c'est notre usage )mais à l'envers, taillée non pas en relief, mais en creux, et tournée du côté de la pierre, disait : « Ici gît l'illustre roi Arthur, enseveli avec Wenneveria, sa seconde femme, dans l'île d'Avallonie »._

Je suppose que l'abbaye de Glastonbury est censée être cette fameuse île d'Avallonie.

Blaise resta muet de stupeur et d'étonnement.

\- Mais plus impressionnant encore, reprit Drago, c'est que la légende raconte également que c'est à Glastonbury que fût amené le Graal il y a plusieurs siècles. N'est-ce pas merveilleux Blaise ? J'ai la conviction que nous avons enfin trouvés l'endroit où nous mettre en sécurité. En route pour Glastonbury ! S'écria-t-il en refermant le vieux livre et en se mettant debout.

\- Tout ceci m'a l'air bien étrange, songea son ami à voix haute. Et si c'était un leurre ?

\- Il faut que nous en ayons le cœur net. Je veux aller là-bas.

\- D'accord, alors en route.

 **.**

Drago et Blaise arrivèrent aux environs de la ville de Glastonbury après quelques jours de marche. Épuisés, ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans une auberge et de reprendre des forces avant de partir le jour suivant en quête de l'antique abbaye qui se situait dans les parages.

\- Est-ce qu'il te reste encore du polynectar ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, tiens bois-en un peu.

Le blond grimaça face au goût amer qui lui descendit dans la gorge, puis une fois qu'il eut prit l'apparence de Blaise, il entra d'un pas assuré à l'intérieur de l'auberge. On les reçut rapidement et on les invita à dîner dans la salle à manger.

\- Il te reste des cigares ? Demanda Drago. Je n'en ai plus dans mon sac.

\- Désolé, j'ai aussi épuisé mon stock.

Drago fixa la salle à manger d'un œil alerte. Il tritura nerveusement ses doigts, passablement anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

\- Je sens une présence mauvaise qui arrive...

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent dans la seconde suivante sur sa baguette. Quelques instants à peine plus tard, la porte d'entrée de l'auberge sur laquelle donnait la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant trembler les murs.

\- Holà ! S'exclama le propriétaire de l'auberge. Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?

Cinq hommes vêtus de noir s'avancèrent d'un pas vif à l'intérieur du bâtiment, scrutant sans aucune sympathie les personnes attablées au comptoir ou autour des tables en bois.

\- Simple inspection de routine, déclara celui qui semblait diriger le petit groupe. Ordre de madame la Ministre.

\- Mais, enfin je...

\- Nous recherchons Drago Malefoy ! Tonna-t-il à la cantonade. Cet homme a commis un parricide, nous avons avec nous un mandat d'arrêt. Il est attendu à comparaître pour son procès afin de répondre de son crime, mais il a prit la fuite et refuse à l'évidence toute coopération avec la justice. Si quelqu'un a la moindre information le concernant, il est prié de nous suivre. Soyez certains que le Ministère de la Magie saura s'en souvenir et vous récompensera pour votre bonne action.

Protégé par l'apparence de Blaise, Drago n'en resta pas moins figé sur sa chaise, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe de menace à son encontre.

\- Personne ? Répéta l'homme vêtu de noir. Très bien. Si vous le permettez, nous allons tout de même fouiller le bâtiment pour être certains qu'il ne se cache pas ici.

Tous les cinq disparurent de la salle manger, escortés par le patron de l'auberge qui était visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, un immense brouhaha prit place dans la salle à manger. Blaise était blême lorsqu'il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Mais quelle...quelle horreur. Voilà qu'Ombrage t'accuse officiellement du meurtre de ton père.

\- C'est Voldemort, répliqua Drago en regardant droit devant lui d'un œil noir de fureur. C'est lui qui l'a tué, j'en suis persuadé. Maintenant, il a inventé un prétexte pour me donner la chasse. Et tout le monde va gober ce mensonge bien entendu.

\- Mais le jour où je n'aurais plus de polynectar, comment va-t-on faire ?

\- Lorsque ce jour-là arrivera, on se battra à visage découvert, mais on continuera à se battre je peux te l'assurer. Voldemort est prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif, eh bien il serait grand temps qu'il comprenne que moi aussi je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre le mien, et que je n'hésiterait pas à me débarrasser de toutes les crapules qu'il enverra pour me tuer.

\- Le mieux pour nous deux ce serait quand même qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver notre piste, alors faisons-nous discrets tant que l'on ne nous attaque pas frontalement.

Drago hocha la tête, mais sa fureur ne s'en alla pas.

\- Nous partirons tôt demain. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'éterniser ici.

Blaise ne mesura les désagréments qu'impliquaient ses paroles lorsque son ami le réveilla brutalement alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Déjà parfaitement apprêté, Drago attendait d'un pied ferme qu'il sorte de son pieu.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de partir aussi tôt ? Marmonna le métis en bâillant.

\- Je ne répondrait pas à cette question sachant que tu connais de toi-même la réponse.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, lâcha Blaise avec sarcasme. Avoue que tu as la trouille que les hommes d'Ombrage reviennent, et laisse-moi encore me reposer un peu.

\- N'essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi, siffla Drago d'un air menaçant. Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de courage, mais j'ai un minimum de dignité tout de même. Ne me confond pas avec mon père. Lui, c'était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un lâche.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui presse si tu n'est pas effrayé?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ma peau que j'ai peur, c'est pour l'œuf. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de toute la nuit, en es-tu conscient ? Alors plus tôt on arrivera à cette abbaye, mieux ça vaudra pour nous tous.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on sera intouchables une fois à l'intérieur ?

\- Possible. Si c'est un lieu décrit dans le vieux livre que j'ai avec moi dans mon sac, c'est que ce lieu est particulier. Après avoir passé sept ans de ta vie à Poudlard, tu dois savoir ce que c'est qu'un lieu particulier Blaise. Je le sens d'ici, cet endroit est empreint d'un aura magique.

Plus fatigué par les palabres que par sa propre fatigue, Blaise consenti de très mauvaise grâce à s'extirper de son lit et à s'habiller.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils quittèrent l'auberge comme ils y étaient venus, c'est-à-dire en toute discrétion. Capuche rabattue sur sa tête, les mains engoncées dans ses poches, Drago n'avançait pas à visage découvert. Il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde sa baguette depuis qu'il s'était levé de son lit.

\- Je vois un panneau ! Déclara Blaise. C'est dans cette direction, ajouta-t-il en prenant une artère sur sa gauche.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir se faire passer pour de stupides touristes moldus ? Bougonna Drago.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je nous jetterai à nous deux le sortilège de désillusion lorsqu'on arrivera sur place.

\- Bonne idée, approuva-t-il.

La recherche de l'antique abbaye ne fût pas chose aisée malgré les indications, et Drago commença à se dire qu'ils tournaient en rond depuis un certain temps, lorsque soudain il aperçu par-dessus les arbres et les bâtiments de la ville deux hauts murs distinctement séparés et vraisemblablement construits dans la tradition religieuse des non-sorciers.

\- Par ici Blaise, s'exclama-t-il en lui indiquant le haut du bâtiment.

Le métis poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis il se jeta le sortilège de désillusion en même temps que Drago tandis que tous deux parvenaient à l'entrée de l'enceinte du monastère.

\- Et ce qu'ils y découvrirent les cloua littéralement sur place.

Au lieu d'une somptueuse et imposante abbaye qui ferait les dimensions d'une cathédrale, ils virent devant eux un vaste champ de ruines.

Ruinés étaient également devenus les espoirs de Drago dès l'instant où il posa les yeux sur ce qui avait dû être l'abbaye de Glastonbury, tant honorée dans le livre qu'il portait dans son sac.

Abasourdis, les deux jeunes hommes foulèrent des pieds la pelouse impeccablement tondue d'un sol qui avait dû autrefois être un dallage de pierre. En s'avançant parmi les ruines de l'abbaye, ils aperçurent bientôt les deux piliers gigantesques qui devaient soutenir sans doute la nef, et ces deux piliers étaient rattachés à ce qu'il restait des murs du bâtiment.

\- Les deux piliers font au moins trente mètre de haut, commenta Blaise en se démanchant le cou pour observer les restes de la façade.

\- Il y a les ruines du réfectoire où mangeaient les moines par là-bas, déclara Drago en désignant un bâtiment de pierre derrière eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

Il continua d'observer d'un œil fasciné sa découverte.

\- Elle devait être immense...au moins aussi grande que l'abbaye de Winchester. J'y suis déjà allé.

\- Peur-être était-elle très grande effectivement, répondit Drago. Regarde, il y a un écriteau entre les deux piliers. Allons voir de quoi il s'agit, ça nous renseignera peut-être sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Tous deux marchèrent sur la pelouse entre les restes des immenses bâtiments de pierre, et arrivèrent rapidement devant un carré de pelouse délimité par un rectangle de pierre qui rappelait la forme d'une tombe.

Blaise se pencha de côté pour pouvoir lire à haute voix ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur un petit panneau planté dans l'herbe.

\- _**Site du tombeau du roi Arthur. Dans l'année 1191, les corps du roi Arthur et de sa reine auraient été trouvés sur le côté sud de la chapelle Lady. Le 19 avril 1278, leurs restes ont été déposés en présence du roi Edward I et de la reine Eleanor sur ce site, dans un tombeau de marbre noir. Ce tombeau à survécu jusqu'à la dissolution de l'abbaye en 1539.**_

Un lourd silence s'établit entre eux sitôt qu'il eût terminé sa lecture.

\- Cela fait plus de 450 ans qu'elle a été détruite ? Il y a aussi longtemps ? Fini par s'esclaffer Drago.

\- C'est ce qui est marqué. Et le corps d'Arthur a été découvert ici il y a huit siècles.

\- Mais...nous sommes venus ici pour rien. Il n'y a rien ici. Je croyais...je ne sais pas...que nous serions protégés par quelque chose...eh bien non, il n'y a que des décombres.

\- Je ne serait pas aussi affirmatif, rétorqua Blaise en se redressant et en fixant ce qu'il restait de l'antique abbaye. Souviens-toi de ce que t'enseignait Dumbledore : méfies-toi des apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses.

Il fixa ce qui l'entourait d'un œil acéré, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Le tombeau de marbre noir, il n'a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Drago d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne le voulait. Il a été détruit Blaise. Tout a été détruit ici. Si tant est que le légendaire roi Arthur ait existé, si tant est que son corps ait été découvert, si tant est que ses restes aient été placés dans un tombeau, tout a été anéanti. Il ne reste plus aucune preuve pour étayer les mythes, mais ça nous le savions déjà, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici. Moi j'espérais juste trouver un lieu où cacher le Graal.

\- Mais parlons-en justement Drago. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Dumbledore à ce sujet ? Il y a un rapport avec cet endroit, je le sais.

\- Très bien, maugréa le blond.

Ils se posèrent sur un tertre un peu plus loin.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté tout ce que je savais il me semble.

Blaise opina.

\- Très bien. Maintenant regarde ses trois objets, poursuivit Drago en sortant de son sac le talisman, le livre et l'œuf et en les plaçant devant lui.

Numéro un : Le vieil ouvrage qui appartenait à la bibliothèque personnelle du directeur. Il a été écrit par le moine gallois Geoffrey de Monmouth et il fait la compilation de nombreux mythes autour d'un antique trésor que l'on nomme le Graal. Mais il parle aussi d'une vieille prophétie qui serait liée à ce trésor justement.

Numéro deux : L'œuf d'or, source de richesse et d'immortalité.

Numéro trois : le talisman que j'ai reçu grâce à ma mère, et qui apparemment aurait été fabriqué par le roi Arthur. J'ai mit très longtemps à y voir clair, mais maintenant c'est bon.

\- Tu m'a déjà répété ça plusieurs fois.

\- Non, là je suis sérieux. Ce talisman que je possède, s'il est vrai que Arthur en fut le premier possesseur, ce serait la confirmation que je suis son dernier descendant. Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé, je suis bien de san gréal.

\- Tu veux dire sang royal ?

\- Dans la langue d'oc, on disait san gréal. C'est de là que viens le mot Saint Graal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire ?

\- Un jour cet œuf va éclore, et alors l'oiseau qui va en naître s'envolera au loin. Je doute sérieusement qu'il y ait jamais eu de trésor Blaise. J'ai eu beau voir des montagnes d'or et d'argent apparaître dans une caverne simplement grâce au contact d'un œuf sur la roche, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. À moins que par trésor, on veuille entendre phénix. Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis certain, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est que la prophétie parle du Graal comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. Peut-être que ce que le directeur cherchait à me faire comprendre, c'était que le Graal c'est moi. Si c'est vrai que j'ai le sang, et de Tom Jedusor, et de Salazar Serpentard, et du roi Arthur qui coule dans mes veines, il y a de bonnes chances pour que le superlatif soit approprié sachant que j'aurais véritablement du sang royal en moi.

\- Tu as un discours qui se rapproche dangereusement de celui d'un partisan de la suprématie des Sang-Pur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y peut rien si je provient peut-être de la plus vieille famille de sorciers d'Angleterre, et peut-être même d'Europe. Je n'en suis pas plus fier que ça tu sais. Au contraire même, vu que certains de mes ancêtres sont des mages noires. Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

\- Remarque, déclara Blaise en affichant un petit rictus, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de royal chez toi. On t'appelle déjà le roi des Serpentard.

\- C'était ironique ?

\- Interprète comme tu voudras.

\- Et alors ton plan concernant l'abbaye ? Enchaîna Drago en contemplant les ruines qui les entouraient. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je disais qu'il faut que tu te méfie des apparences. Je suis sûr que le tombeau du roi se trouve encore quelque part.

\- Peut-être, mais pas ici.

Blaise fixa brusquement Drago, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Oui tu as raison. On a pu le déplacer et le sauver de la destruction de l'abbaye.

\- Blaise, on s'en fout de ce tombeau. Laisse les ossements d'Arthur reposer en paix, moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de trouver un endroit pour y mettre l'œuf en sécurité.

\- Mais c'est toi-même qui l'a dit, cet œuf va éclore un jour ou l'autre. Il suffit juste d'attendre que l'oiseau naisse, et ensuite plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit. Je ne te comprend pas bien. Tu veux savoir si le roi Arthur a vraiment existé ? S'il est vraiment ton ancêtre ? Si tu es bien le prétendu héritier de sang royal ? Alors essayons de retrouver sa tombe au lieu de déblatérer sur un œuf. Un phénix est immortel Drago, il saura bien se débrouiller lui-même quand il viendra au monde.

\- Si tu veux, mais il n'est pas encore né que je sache.

\- Drago, la véritable personne qu'il faut protéger c'est toi. Si tu meurs, c'est la fin de tout.

Blaise se leva et fixa à nouveau les alentours.

\- Le tombeau est peut-être ici. Il faut fouiller les lieux pour en être sûr.

\- Eh bien fait-le, mais ce sera sans moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne tiens pas à savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à son propos ?

\- J'ai le talisman lui ayant appartenu sous les yeux, ça me suffit amplement comme preuve de son existence.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on arrête pas de parler de toutes ses choses depuis tout ce temps. Tu as raison, laissons les morts là où ils sont.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais il n'y a rien ici. Ce lieu est particulier, je le sens tout comme toi, mais ce n'est plus que le spectre de l'aura magique qui régnait à cet endroit autrefois. Allons nous-en, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

\- Combien de temps va-t-on passer encore sur les routes à cavaler ? Je suis déjà épuisé Drago. Selon toi, a-t-on réellement une chance de retrouver un lieu aussi sûr que Poudlard ? Ou bien Gringotts ?

\- Il n'y a plus de chance qui tienne Blaise. À notre stade, notre survie tient plus du miracle que de la chance. Peut-être qu'avec un miracle nous trouverons un endroit où nul ne pourra nous atteindre. Le monde est vaste mon gars, il faut y croire.

Résignés, tous deux quittèrent lentement les lieux. Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois pour admirer les ruines de ce temple qui avait abrité les restes du dernier roi sorcier d'Angleterre.

\- Si j'avais été à la place d'Arthur, déclara Drago, jamais je n'aurais eu la cruauté de léguer autant de problèmes à mes descendants.


	6. L'Ange de la Mort

**Bien le bonjour les lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **J'espère pouvoir parvenir à vous divertir encore avec ce chapitre. Très dur à écrire ce chapitre d'ailleurs, vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi.**

 **A bientôt j'espère...**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : L'Ange de la Mort**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago était occupé à prendre son repas du soir avec Blaise pour unique compagnie dans un petit cabanon de forêt abandonné qui avait dû appartenir autrefois à un garde-chasse. Il n'aurait pas pût dire s'il s'était écoulé deux, trois ou quatre jours depuis qu'il avait quitté Glastonbury. Il avait arrêté depuis pas mal de temps de regarder les dates du calendrier, les journées se ressemblant de plus en plus.

\- Combien d'argent nous reste-t-il ? Demanda Drago.

\- 700 gallions et quelques.

\- Ça va, nous avons un matelas plus que confortable. Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit dans la petite chambre du cabanon, laissant le canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce principale à Blaise. Ils étaient arrivés à cet endroit le matin-même, c'était donc la première nuit qu'ils allaient passer dans les bois.

Une fois plongé dans l'obscurité, Drago se coucha sous les couvertures et tenta de s'endormir, sans grand succès. Une fois de plus, ses pensées dérivaient vers la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était que peu-à-peu les souvenirs commençaient à se faire moins net. Il avait l'impression que le temps où il étudiait encore à Poudlard remontait à plusieurs siècles, et il remarquait que plus le temps passait, plus il se négligeait lui-même. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi longs, sa barbe poussait librement sur ses joues et son menton, ses vêtements étaient froissés et puaient la transpiration. Tout cela le rendait difficilement reconnaissable par rapport au Drago Malefoy impeccable qu'il était encore quelques mois auparavant.

Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant le sommier grincer sinistrement. D'une seconde à l'autre, ce maudit lit de garde-forestier allait se démanteler, pensa-t-il.

Finalement, le lit resta en place mais Drago passa une mauvaise nuit, et son humeur maussade en se réveillant le lendemain matin fût agrémentée par un goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche, et qui ne disparût pas même en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as mit des sorts de protection autour de la cabane ? Demanda-t-il à Blaise.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci en levant les yeux du journal qu'il lisait.

\- D'accord. Je vais faire un tour, surveille ici en attendant.

Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi à l'extérieur, aussi enfila-t-il un sweet-shirt à capuche par-dessus sa chemise à carreaux et sortit dehors, baguette en main.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide, et la cabane eu bientôt disparue de sa vue derrière les arbres de la forêt. Lorsqu'il aperçu une petite rivière qui serpentait en plein cœur du bois, il tourna ses pas dans sa direction dans l'intention de se rafraîchir un peu le visage et les mains. Il se pencha au bord du ruisseau et plongea ses mains dedans. L'eau y était glaciale, mais il aimait ça, aussi s'aspergea-t-il les joues, le front, le nez et la nuque. Sa mauvaise humeur qu'il traînait avec lui depuis le réveil se trouva dissipée par le contact revigorant de l'eau sur sa peau.

Son visage s'assombrit cependant lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans l'eau de la rivière. Il aurait aimé se reprendre en main, mais il n'en avait plus tellement la force à présent.

Se détournant de son reflet, Drago se redressa et continua à marcher entre les arbres et les buissons. D'un mouvement presque machinal de la main, il extirpa de sa poche de pantalon la photographie que sa mère lui avait donné, et la regarda sans cesser de marcher pour autant. Quel sentiment étrange de se dire que toutes les personnes présentes sur cette image étaient mortes, hormis deux d'entre elles. En regardant cette illustration, il se rappela également le récit de Narcissa. Et si par hasard...mais oui bien sûr ! Les flacons contenants les souvenirs de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, ils les avaient avec lui !

Saisi d'une rare excitation, Drago fit aussitôt demi-tour pour se diriger vers la petite cabane qu'il occupait avec Blaise depuis la veille. Il devait absolument savoir si ce que lui avait raconté sa mère à propos de l'assassinat des parents de Rogue était véridique. Et pour ça, il était certain que Dumbledore avait conservé un souvenir de ces événements lointains.

Après avoir quelque peu perdu son chemin dans la forêt, Drago retrouva finalement la rivière, puis le cabanon. Il passa sans souci le champ de protection établi par Blaise et se rua à l'intérieur de la cabane pour fouiller dans son sac.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ? Le questionna son ami depuis la pièce principale.

\- Quelque chose.

\- Très précise ta réponse.

N'ayant pas envie de palabrer, Drago ne répliqua rien et continua de fouiller son sac pour y dénicher les flacons de souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait légué.

\- Ah voilà, je les ai ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir enfin mit la main sur les petites fioles rangées précieusement au fond d'une besace.

Plus intrigué qu'autre chose par le comportement de son ami, Blaise pénétra dans la petite chambre du cabanon et se pencha pour observer ce que Drago faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Maugréa-t-il.

\- Ce sont...oh tu ne comprendrait pas. C'est trop compliqué.

Le métis se renfrogna davantage.

\- Je te préviens Drago, si tu cherches encore à me cacher des trucs...

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné : ce sont les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Il me les avait légué peu avant de mourir. Et ils vont m'être bien utiles sachant que j'ai pu également récupéré sa pensine.

Drago sortit de son sac la fameuse pensine réduite à une taille miniature. D'un sortilège, il lui fit reprendre ses proportions originelles grandeur nature.

\- Est-ce qu'un petit voyage dans le passé te tente Blaise ?

\- Qui surveillera la cabane pendant notre absence ? Mieux vaut que je reste ici.

\- Dommage. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé en savoir plus sur le passé de ma famille.

Drago sélectionna un souvenir bien précis, qu'il vida rapidement dans la pensine.

\- Bon d'accord, je viens avec toi. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas long.

\- Je ne te garantie rien.

Il lui empoigna le bras, et plongea à nouveau au sein des souvenirs de son ancien directeur.

 **.**

 _Août 1956, Poudlard..._

 _Septuagénaire déjà, Albus Dumbledore était occupé à signer quelques documents dans le bureau directorial de l'école de sorcellerie. Son bureau à lui, depuis sa nomination au poste de directeur suite au décès d'Armando Dippet quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne portait pas encore de lunettes, ses cheveux étaient de couleur gris cendre, de même que sa barbe déjà bien fournie mais impeccablement taillée._

 _\- Entrez ! Dit-il en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte en bois de chêne du bureau._

 _\- Bonsoir monsieur le directeur, lui déclara une jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Je m'appelle Minerva Mc Gonagall et je viens pour déposer ma candidature au poste de professeur de métamorphose. J'ai entendue dire que le poste était vacant._

 _\- Eh bien il se trouve chère madame que j'enseignais justement cette discipline dans cette école ! Répliqua Albus en souriant. Asseyez-vous en face de moi je vous prie._

 _\- Mais vous êtes...professeur Dumbledore._

 _\- Plus maintenant Minerva, plus maintenant. Je suis désormais directeur de cet établissement._

 _Il examina rapidement son dossier avant de lui sourire à nouveau._

 _\- J'accepte votre candidature. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir voyez-vous qu'une ancienne élève aussi douée que vous en métamorphose puisse prendre ma place, déclara-t-il tout en signant le document._

 _\- Merci infiniment Dumbledore._

 _\- Appelez-moi Albus. Nous nous parlons d'égal à égal maintenant. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes bien jeune pour devenir professeur. 21 ans seulement...vous pensez pouvoir assurer ? Je ne doute pas de vos compétences en métamorphose, mais au niveau de l'autorité envers les élèves...permettez-moi de douter un peu._

 _\- Je suis très stricte en ce qui concerne la discipline._

 _\- Très bien, je vous fait confiance, dit-il en lui rendant son dossier. Bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous Minerva. Vous commenciez tout juste à me manquer._

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice, la gênant davantage encore. Le rose aux joues, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce après avoir balbutié un « merci » à peine audible._

 _Albus reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire avant que son ancienne élève n'arrive, mais il ne resta pas longtemps seul._

 _\- Entrez ! S'exclama-t-il en entendant à nouveau frapper à la porte._

 _\- Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. Félicitations pour votre poste de directeur._

 _Il leva la tête de ses feuilles de parchemin en entendant la voix grave de son interlocuteur._

 _\- Bonsoir...Tom, dit-il sans chercher à masquer sa surprise._

 _\- Puis-je m'asseoir ?_

 _Dumbledore lui indiqua le fauteuil qui se situait en face de lui._

 _\- Je viens vous voir pour vous proposer ma candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara le jeune homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années._

 _\- Que vous est-il arrivé Tom depuis tout ce temps ? Ça fait combien ? Dix ans non ? Vous avez grandement vieilli depuis le temps où vous étudiiez ici._

 _\- J'ai pas mal voyagé, répondit-il en le toisant fixement._

 _Dumbledore était perturbé par ce regard si pénétrant, lui qui pourtant n'était impressionné par rien. Il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer d'émotions sur le visage de son ancien élève préféré, son visage qui part ailleurs était contracté, dur et immobile comme de la pierre. Dans ses prunelles sombres dansait une lueur étrange qui évoquait tout sauf la sympathie. Ses prunelles semblaient vous transpercer comme deux pics à glace._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder professeur, mais mon dossier._

 _\- Évidemment, évidemment, se reprit Albus en se penchant sur le dossier en question._

 _\- Alors, votre verdict ? Questionna abruptement Tom à peine quelques instants plus tard._

 _Légèrement déconcerté par son attitude, Albus le regarda à nouveau. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé chez Tom Jedusor. Quand il avait quitté Poudlard à l'âge de 18 ans, c'était un jeune homme serein, toujours un peu différent des autres et accessoirement un peu agressif vis-à-vis des autres, mais rien à voir avec l'homme d'âge mûr qu'il avait sous les yeux._

 _\- Comment se passe votre relation avec Eileen ? Demanda Albus en se souvenant que Tom avait une femme. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air de vous porter très bien. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde aucunement, répondit très durement Tom. Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de ça avec vous._

 _Dumbledore était très mal à l'aise désormais. Il savait que le directeur précédent avait déjà refusé le poste à Tom lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté près de dix ans auparavant. Le lui refuser une seconde fois serait très injuste, surtout lorsque le vieil homme savait que son ancien élève avait parfaitement le niveau pour être professeur dans cette discipline._

 _\- Tom je suis ton ami, pas ton ennemi, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser._

 _\- Si vous voulez._

 _La voix glaciale et dénuée de la moindre émotion hormis une certaine colère latente, laissa encore plus perplexe Albus. Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Tom, c'était une certitude._

 _\- Bien, finit-il par déclarer sans baisser son regard face à celui très dérangeant de Tom. Ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je souhaiterais vous accueillir à nouveau ici, vous qui avez tant ébloui les professeurs de cet école, moi le premier, par vos excellentes aptitudes scolaires. Je suis persuadé que vous avez le niveau pour être professeur, à l'image de Minerva que vous avez dû croiser en venant ici. Je me permet cependant un réserve : il me faut absolument savoir quelle formation vous avez suivi entre le moment où vous êtes ressortit de cette école diplômé et aujourd'hui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? S'exclama Tom, dont le visage c'était quelque peu décomposé. Vous êtes d'accord pour me prendre, c'est tout ce qui importe._

 _\- Calmez-vous Tom, tenta de l'apaiser Albus. Je vous demande juste quel emploi vous avez eu avant de réclamer un poste ici._

 _\- J'ai travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk pendant un moment._

 _\- C'est tout ? Je suis navré mais ça ne suffit pas. Si vous voulez je peux vous trouver une formation d'excellence au sein du Ministère. Minerva à justement suivie cette formation. Tenez, déclara Albus en lui tendant un document. Je l'ai déjà signé. Apportez ça au service qui s'occupe des formations au Ministère, dites-leur que Albus Dumbledore se chargera de payer les frais. Voilà, comme ça vous ressortirez dans trois ans avec un certificat et je vous accepterait ici._

 _Le visage de Tom s'était tout à fait décomposé désormais. Il regardait son ancien professeur avec des yeux ronds, croyant à une supercherie. Mais Albus était on ne peut plus sérieux._

 _\- Il me faut ce poste_ maintenant _monsieur le directeur._

 _\- Je regrette Tom, votre parcours professionnel jusqu'à ce jour me semble bien fragile. Vous verrez, cette formation est de très bonne qualité, et je me charge de payer à votre place. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Trois petites années d'attente avant d'être professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est à l'échelle d'une vie ? Pas grand-chose. Vous ne verrez pas le temps passer, faites-moi confiance._

 _\- Moi aussi je regrette Albus, répliqua amèrement Tom en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Je vous faisait confiance effectivement, mais vous vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. Parfait. J'aurais espéré plus de gratitude de la part de celui qui a été pour moi comme un second père._

 _Sans perdre plus de temps, il marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte de sortie et la claqua violemment derrière lui, faisant gémir les tableaux animés des anciens directeurs de l'école qui étaient accrochés aux murs. Dumbledore resta interdit pendant une période indéterminée, le dossier de Tom toujours entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?_

 **.**

Drago et Blaise atterrirent à nouveau dans la cabane.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda le métis en regardant son ami.

\- Il y a un autre souvenir qui fait suite à celui-ci. Je m'y consacrerait ce soir, je suis un peu fatigué pour le moment.

\- D'accord. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu es allé acheter de la nourriture ?

\- Eh bien oui, avant-hier j'avais prit des provisions pour une semaine.

\- Je veux bien des toasts grillés avec du bacon si c'est possible, répondit Drago tout en rangeant précieusement au fond de sa besace la fiole contenant le souvenir.

Blaise acquiesça à sa demande et s'en alla aussitôt au fourneau. Drago était lui occupé à réfléchir au souvenir qu'il venait de visionner. C'était complètement dingue, se dit-il, de se rendre compte à quel point le déroulement de l'Histoire pouvait être affecté par un simple mot : non. Il avait suffit que Dumbledore dise non à son ancien élève pour qu'une véritable catastrophe soit évitée. Qui sait en effet ce qui aurait pu se passer si d'aventure le vieil homme avait dit oui à Tom ? Que serait devenu Poudlard ?

Drago avait froid dans le dos rien qu'au fait d'imaginer Voldemort étudiant, mais alors professeur...

Non, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et Dumbledore avait même été assez intelligent et stratège pour le recaler sans lui opposer cependant un refus définitif. Et pourquoi cela ? Eh bien parce que Dumbledore avait eu comme toujours un temps d'avance sur tout le monde. Là où n'importe quelle personne aurait accepter Tom sur-le-champ, le néo-directeur avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que l'empressement étrange de Tom à obtenir le poste immédiatement était extrêmement suspect.

La suite lui a donné raison, pensa Drago. Peut-être a-t-il regretté par la suite de ne pas avoir accepté Tom ce jour-là, peut-être serait-il parvenu à le détourner du sentier de la perdition, mais je ne le pense pas. À ce moment-là, Tom était déjà devenu Voldemort, la soif du pouvoir l'avait déjà rongé de l'intérieur, et il était douteux que même un homme comme Dumbleodre aurait pu le raisonner.

\- Tu viens manger Drago ?

\- J'arrive, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la petite table dressée par Blaise.

\- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte ?

\- Je n'en sait rien...demain ?

\- D'accord. N'empêche qu'on est bien ici, à l'abri des regards.

\- Tu voulais rester plus longtemps ?

\- Eh bien oui. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme de la marche, j'ai bien besoin d'une période de repos pour recharger entièrement mes batteries. Comment tu fais toi ?

\- La marche ne me fatigue pas. Pas quand je sais que ma tête est mise à prix. Mais j'approuve quand même ta décision, nous resterons donc un peu plus longtemps ici.

 **.**

Drago passa le reste de la journée à l'extérieur de la cabane, surveillant attentivement les alentours. Lorsque le soir tomba, le jeune homme vit une biche débouler dans la petite clairière où était construite la cabane, et le regarder de ses grands yeux bruns.

Drago haussa un sourcil, hésitant à tuer l'animal pour en faire un de ses futurs repas. Mais après une rapide réflexion, il se dit que ce serait inutile avec toutes les provisions qu'ils avaient déjà. De toute façon, le jour où lui et Blaise en seraient réduits à massacrer des bêtes pour se nourrir serait le jour où ils n'auraient plus d'argent. Or c'était très loin d'être le cas.

Abaissant sa baguette, il laissa la biche traverser tranquillement son champ de vision avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la clairière.

\- Alors ? Demanda Blaise lorsqu'il rentra dans la cabane.

\- Rien à signaler.

\- Parfait.

Tous deux se préoccupèrent alors de la dernière chose qui les rattachait au monde extérieur : la radio portative de Blaise. Le métis alluma l'appareil d'un coup de baguette et le régla sur Radio Sorcier.

Les actualités tournaient toutes autour du même sujet : le Ministère. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant d'un média officiel, le Ministère était outrageusement mit en valeur dans ses choix et ses actions à l'échelle du pays.

\- Radio Sorcier est tombé bien bas, commenta Blaise en éteignant la radio portative.

\- Un peu comme toutes les radios. Mais que veux-tu ? S'ils veulent garder leur poste, les chroniqueurs n'ont d'autres choix que d'approuver et de faire approuver les décisions ministérielles. Nous ferions tous la même chose à leur place.

\- Mais qui les croit encore ? Ne me dit pas qu'il existe encore à l'heure actuelle des gens assez débiles pour croire qu'Ombrage est légitime ? Allons donc ! Tout le monde sait qui dirige vraiment. Moi, je peux t'assurer que je préfère me morfondre dans cette cabane plutôt que d'être à leur place. Un mot de travers à l'encontre de Voldemort, et hop ! leur tête saute.

Drago afficha un rictus en s'imaginant la peur que devait ressentir ses chroniqueurs. Oh oui leurs têtes allaient sauter, et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient même pas besoin de dire un mot de travers pour que cela arrive. C'était le triste sort qui attendait des lâches de ce genre.

\- Le temps s'est rafraîchi tu ne trouve pas ? Embraya Blaise.

\- J'approuve.

\- Ça sens la fin de l'été. Et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai aucune hâte d'être en automne.

\- Moi non plus.

Drago se dirigea vers son sac à dos et y saisit une nouvelle fiole.

\- Tu veux retourner dans la pensine ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Non, reconnu Drago en affichant un rictus sur son visage.

Il versa le souvenir de Dumbledore dans la pensine avant de plonger pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans les sombres méandres d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu ( mais un passé qui avait encore ô combien de répercutions encore aujourd'hui ).

 **.**

 _Londres, 1956..._

 _Albus Dumbledore arpentait le Chemin de Traverse, qui était bondé en ce dernier jour du mois d'août. Il faisait froid, une pluie fine s'était même mise à tomber sur la capitale anglaise, et le néo-directeur de Poudlard trouvait que la météo correspondait bien à son humeur du moment, à savoir : l'inquiétude._

 _Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que Tom était passé à Poudlard et que Albus l'avait reçu dans son bureau, et depuis que son ancien élève avait claqué la porte dudit bureau il n'avait pas cessé de se sentir inquiet. Tom était un garçon intelligent, brillant même, et surtout très calme. Albus ne l'avait vu s'énerver que très rarement du temps où il étudiait à l'école de sorcellerie. Que quelqu'un qui possédait un aussi grand sang-froid puisse se mettre dans une fureur noire aussi facilement relevait de l'inexplicable._

 _Albus réfléchissait ardemment à la question tandis qu'il franchissait le passage qui reliait le Chemin de Traverse à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il devait absolument aller chez Barjow et Beurk, la boutique de commerçants où Tom avait travaillé. Peut-être n'avait-il quitté son emploi là-bas que depuis peu ?_

 _\- Monsieur Beurk, pour vous servir, déclara d'une voix sinistre le commerçant d'âge mûr qui tenait la boutique._

 _\- Bonsoir mon cher, répondit Albus avec courtoisie. Pardonnez mon manque de délicatesse, mais j'aimerais vous posez une question urgente._

 _\- Dites toujours._

 _\- Un jeune homme du nom de Tom Jedusor à travaillé chez vous n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il ne soit toujours employé ?_

 _Le tenant de la boutique se mit à sourire, puis à ricaner doucement. Albus haussa un sourcil._

 _\- Si vous le cherchez ici, vous faites fausse route mon brave homme. Il était apprenti pour mon compte pendant un moment, mais il a prit ses clic et ses clac et a fichu le camp il y a plus de cinq ans de cela. Partit comme ça ! Du jour au lendemain ! J'attends toujours dédommagement de sa part d'ailleurs. Si vous le revoyez, dites-lui que monsieur Beurk à encore à traiter avec lui._

 _\- Partit il y a cinq ans, répéta Albus en écho. Et il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi il partait ?_

 _\- S'en foutait de moi sans doute, renifla avec mépris le commerçant. Vous savez comment y sont les jeunes : toujours à rechercher la gloire, la notoriété, l'argent, surtout l'argent. Il est allé voir chez des établissements plus huppés que le mien sans aucun doute._

 _\- Il vous a dit qu'il voulait devenir professeur à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Professeur ? Lui ? Vous voulez rire ! Avec son ambition démesurée, même Gellert Grindelwald en personne ne ferait pas le poids face à ce garçon._

 _Albus grimaça en entendant le nom maudit de son pire ennemi._

 _\- Non, il aspirait plus à obtenir un poste haut placé en politique, poursuivit le commerçant. Pas forcément au Ministère. Il me parlait souvent d'autres pays, et je pense qu'il a dû aller dans une des contrées du continent européen pour y trouver gloire et fortune._

 _Albus hocha gravement la tête, intégrant dans son esprit ces précieuses informations._

 _\- Ah oui j'oubliais ! S'exclama monsieur Beurk. Une jolie jeune fille du nom d'Eileen qui me disait être sa femme est venue ici quelques semaines après son départ. Elle m'a donnée son adresse pour que je puisse la contacter au cas où j'aurais du nouveau à propos de son mari. Tenez, dit-il en tendant à Albus un petit morceau de parchemin tout usé._

 _\- L'Impasse du Tisseur ? Commenta le directeur. Ce n'est pas un quartier sorcier cela._

 _\- On m'a dit que cette jeune femme s'est remariée il y avait à peine quelques années. Avec un moldu apparemment._

 _De plus en plus inquiet, Albus remercia le commerçant et sortit de la boutique comme dans un cauchemar. Les doutes qui avaient commencés à le titiller depuis la venue de Tom à Poudlard, le harcelaient désormais, et à son grand désarroi les doutes commençaient même à se transformer en certitudes. Quelque chose de très grave était arrivé où allait arrivé._

 _Pourquoi Tom était-il parti si soudainement ? Et pourquoi revenait-il tout aussi soudainement plus de cinq ans après ? Si Eileen s'était remariée, s'était qu'elle avait dû recevoir de lui une lettre de rupture. Mais Tom était amoureux d'Eileen, ça n'avait aucun sens..._

 _Très inquiet, Albus rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse, puis le Chaudron Baveur d'où il transplana immédiatement. Il atterrit à Carbone-Les-Mines, quartier très pauvre de l'extrême-est de la capitale, sur les bords de la Tamise. Des odeurs d'égout agressèrent les narines du directeur, et il constata avec répugnance que plusieurs déchetteries à ciel ouvert se trouvaient sur les berges du fleuve, entre l'eau et les maisons à moitié délabrées et décrépies à cause des bombardements qui avaient eu lieu à Londres plus d'une décennie auparavant lors de la terrible guerre des moldus._

 _Albus détourna finalement les yeux en voyant des dizaines de rats qui fouinaient parmi les tas d'ordures, puis il s'enfonça dans les dédales de rues et les sombres venelles de Carbone-Les-Mines, quartier qui était en faite plus un vaste regroupement de maisons d'ouvriers qu'autre chose. Il distinguait d'ailleurs dans la grisaille l'immense usine qui devait encore employer pas mal de monde. Il arriva au bout d'un certain temps devant une plaque qui lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans la rue de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Avançant d'une démarche énergique, Albus brandissait sa baguette devant lui pour parer à tout danger si nécessaire._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que cette chère Eileen est allée faire dans un trou pareil ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander._

 _\- Où vous allez monsieur ? L'interrogea soudain une petite voix fluette._

 _Surpris, Albus baissa les yeux en sentant que l'on tirait sur son pantalon et vit une petite fille qui le regardait._

 _\- Et toi où sont tes parents ? Tu habites ici ? Quel âge as-tu ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Lily et j'ai trois ans ! Répondit avec enthousiasme la fillette. J'habite là ! Juste en face ! Dit-elle en faisant de grands gestes._

 _\- Tu ne devrait pas traîner dehors aussi tard ma chérie, déclara le directeur d'une voix grave._

 _\- Oui je sais, mais j'ai vu un grand monsieur tout en noir qui passait et..._

 _\- Comment ça ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?_

 _\- Je sais plus, mais il avait un bout de bois à la main. Vous êtes venu le chercher ?_

 _Albus ne répondit pas, scrutant avec intensité la rue emplie de brouillard. Parmi la grisaille ambiante, il distingua cependant une lueur rougeâtre quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin._

 _\- C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea Lily, qui avait elle aussi vue la lueur._

 _\- Un incendie j'en ai peur, répondit Albus. Rentre chez toi petite, et vite. Je vais régler ce problème._

 _Albus dégaina à nouveau sa baguette et se mit à courir, la panique embrumant son cerveau._

 _\- C'est exactement ce que je craignait, lâcha-t-il en voyant la maison du bout de la rue en proie aux flammes._

 _Sans se poser de questions, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, jetant le plus d'eau possible sur les flammes ardentes qui étaient en train de dévorer la porte d'entrée, le plancher et le plafond. Il eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un four, tellement la chaleur était insoutenable. Soudain, en plein cœur de la fournaise, il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un cadavre._

 _\- Oh Merlin...dites-moi que je rêve, supplia-t-il en tâtant le corps de l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui était déjà en train de brûler._

 _Une bague attachée au doigt du défunt lui appris que l'homme s'appelait Tobias Rogue. Tué par un Avada Kedavra, aucun doute là-dessus._

 _\- Tom, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça...dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi..._

 _Le cadavre de Tobias Rogue était vierge de toute baguette, et Albus en conclu instantanément qu'il était donc un moldu. Un pauvre moldu sans défense qui venait de se faire massacrer. Le directeur détourna les yeux du cadavre en entendant un hurlement à l'étage supérieur._

 _Se précipitant dans les escaliers à moitié calcinés, il sentit la panique l'envahir. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute son existence. Il fini enfin par arriver à une chambre au bout du couloir d'où provenait les cris. Ses vêtements étaient en train de prendre feu mais il n'en avait cure, car le spectacle qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce lui fit oublier tout le reste._

 _Un homme torturait une jeune femme en plein centre de la pièce, sous les yeux terrorisés d'un petit enfant ligoté et bâillonné._

 _\- ARRETEZ ! Hurla Albus._

 _L'homme cessa de torturer sa victime et tourna la tête. Une cagoule de bure noire était rabattue sur sa tête, mais Albus vit très nettement à sa plus grand horreur deux yeux jaunes qui le fixèrent avec une haine absolue._

 _\- Tom...arrête...ce n'est pas toi..._

 _Mais avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, l'autre était déjà sur lui. Tous deux roulèrent dans la poussière. L'emprise de son adversaire était incroyablement forte, aussi Albus au prix d'un terrible effort parvient à dégager son bras._

 _\- Expulso ! S'écria-t-il._

 _Son adversaire s'écrasa aussitôt contre la fenêtre de la pièce, mais juste avant de tomber dans le vide, il agrippa la cheville d'Albus, l'entraînant ainsi dans sa chute. Tous deux atterrirent cinq mètres plus bas parmi des monceaux de charbon. Noir de houille, Albus se redressa en même temps que son adversaire._

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, déclama d'une voix glaciale l'individu qui lui faisait face. Est-ce que c'est une manie chez vous de vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? Avada Kedavra !_

 _Albus para le sortilège de mort, plus horrifié que jamais._

 _\- Tom, ce n'est pas toi...tu n'es pas...tu n'es pas toi-même..._

 _\- Je suis l'élu de la prophétie ! Je suis le dernier descendant du sang royal de Salazar Serpentard ! Et je serais le plus puissant sorcier que le monde ai jamais connu ! Alors écarte-toi de mon chemin vieillard, ou bien crève si tel est ton désir ! Avada Kedavra !_

 _Albus para à nouveau, l'esprit toujours plus embrumé à chaque seconde qui passait. Les sortilèges tous plus affreux les uns que les autres se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, mais tel un roseau dans la tempête, il plia et ne rompit pas. Quand il se retrouva acculé sur les berges du fleuve, son adversaire se prépara à lui assener le coup final qui devait vaincre sa résistance opiniâtre._

 _\- Flamenum devorantis ! S'écria son adversaire._

 _Des flammes de couleur noire s'échappèrent de sa baguette en foncèrent droit sur Albus, qui n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour riposter en utilisant à son tour un sortilège de magie noire._

 _\- Vaporis ! Formula-t-il aussitôt._

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, son adversaire se retrouva prit au dépourvu. Devenu aussi consistant que de la fumée, Albus vit les flammes lui tourner autour sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, pria-t-il intérieurement tandis que l'homme qui avait été Tom Jedusor s'élançait vers lui en poussant un rugissement._

 _\- Flamenum devorantis ! Répéta-t-il avec fureur._

 _D'un claquement sec de sa baguette, Albus renvoya le sort contre celui qui l'avait formulé. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup, et s'effondra parmi les monceaux de charbon en hurlant._

 _\- Tu étais un fils pour moi Tom, dit-il sans chercher à essuyer les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux. Tu étais porteur de toutes mes espérances,...mais qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait Tom par tous les Dieux ?_

 _\- Je te hais ! Hurla l'homme en train de brûler._

 _\- Tu étais le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, répéta-t-il avant de s'éloigner du corps brisé et vaincu par le feu._

 _Il pressa le pas en se mettant à penser à la femme et à l'enfant qui étaient restés à l'intérieur de la maison, et il escalada la façade avant de se glisser par la fenêtre brisée par laquelle il était tombé._

 _\- Eileen...Eileen, je suis là, c'est moi Albus, je vais vous sauver..., murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune femme qui avait été torturée._

 _\- C'est trop tard, répondit-elle en fermant les paupières._

 _Il vit alors la petite fiole vide qu'elle tenait dans sa main._

 _\- C'est de l'arsenic, lui souffla-t-elle. Je souffre trop...laissez-moi ici et sauvez mon fils. Il s'appelle Severus. Occupez-vous de lui, promettez-le moi._

 _Elle lui serra le poignet, des larmes coulant les long de ses joues._

 _\- Je vous le promets Eileen._

 _\- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle avant de relâcher son poignet et de fermer les yeux pour toujours._

 _Profondément ébranlé, Albus se détourna du corps de la jeune femme et prit par le bras le jeune garçon répondant au nom de Severus._

 _\- Je vais te sortir d'ici mon garçon, lui dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus calme possible. J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère, et je compte bien la tenir. Moi vivant, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te sera jamais fait de mal._

 _Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main et tous deux transplanèrent loin de cette maison qui tombait en cendres sous l'action dévorante des flammes ardentes._

 **.**

Quelques jours passèrent encore ( Drago ne savait plus exactement combien ) avant qu'ils ne quittent le doux abri de la cabane pour reprendre à nouveau leur marche sur les routes. Lui et Blaise prenaient la direction du sud-ouest, sans pour autant savoir précisément où ils voulaient aller.

Au bout d'une journée de marche ils choisirent de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une auberge, bien que la mauvaise expérience de Glastonbury soit encore présente dans leurs têtes.

À son grand mécontentement, Drago dû reprendre du polynectar avant de se montrer aux yeux des autres. Il en venait quasiment à regretter la cabane dans les bois, où au moins il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat puisque il n'y avait personne à plusieurs centaines de yards à la ronde.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-il d'emblée à Blaise lorsqu'ils s'attablèrent dans la salle à manger de l'auberge.

\- D'accord. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non plus.

\- Tu sais, personne ne sait qui tu es derrière mon apparence. Personne ne va chercher à t'empoisonner.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Le ton moqueur de son ami démontrait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Tu deviens parano là.

\- En aucun cas. Mon père l'était sûrement, mais moi aucunement.

Blaise préféra lui laisser le dernier mot, et se mit à manger après avoir passé commande. Contrairement à l'auberge précédente où ils étaient allés plus d'une semaine auparavant, celle-ci était typiquement moldue. Évidemment, le danger pouvait être tout autant présent, et il fallait redoubler de vigilance pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient des sorciers.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant marché de ma vie, soupira Blaise au bout d'un moment.

\- Ça change de Poudlard pas vrai ?

\- Oh ça c'est sûr ! Même le quidditch c'était moins fatiguant que cela.

\- Poudlard me manque...

Blaise haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix empreinte de mélancolie de son ami.

\- Il ne me reste plus grand-chose, marmonna Drago. Plus de balais, plus de cigares, plus de bouteilles de whisky pur malt, plus d'uniformes, plus de salle de bains convenable où se laver, plus de bon lit à baldaquin, plus de festins, et surtout, surtout plus de femmes.

\- Ouais, c'est tout ce que tu aimes.

\- Mais c'est tout ce que je n'ai plus.

\- C'est tout ce que tu auras à nouveau un jour.

\- Tu es bien optimiste Blaise. Je ne suis même pas sûr à 50 % que l'on arrive tous les deux à survivre jusqu'à l'année prochaine, et encore moins à passer l'hiver.

\- Et toi tu es bien pessimiste. Des hivers on en a connu des rudes, on a l'habitude. On s'y fait rapidement, comme on se fait à la canicule.

\- Mais se faire pourchasser pendant des semaines et des semaines sans aucun répit, est-ce qu'on s'y fait aussi ?

\- Tu sais, tu es loin d'être le seul à souffrir. Ceux qui nous chassent doivent être morts de fatigue comme nous.

\- Pff tu parles ! Eux ils peuvent transplaner sans souci où ils veulent et quand ils veulent.

\- Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ? On n'a laisser aucune trace derrière nous, ils sont obligés de marcher en aveugles. Même en transplanant, ils vont devoir ratisser toute la Grande-Bretagne minimum s'ils veulent espérer nous retrouver. Dans ses conditions, mieux vaut s'en tenir au balais. Et je peux te dire que voler toute la journée en balais en scrutant incessamment autour de toi, c'est aussi épuisant que marcher à pied. Surtout que nous, nous savons où nous allons, alors que eux ils marchent à l'aveuglette.

\- Justement non Blaise, à cet instant nous ne savons pas où nous allons.

\- Moi si. Nous allons à Tinworth.

\- Tinworth ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- Ma mère.

 **.**

 **.**

Tandis que Drago et Blaise discutaient dans la salle à manger d'une auberge, des individus cagoulés entrèrent dans la ville de Salisbury à plusieurs dizaines de milles de là. Il faisait alors déjà nuit sur la ville du Wiltshire, aussi la petite troupe vêtue de noir passait quasiment inaperçue en marchant loin de la lumière des lampadaires. Une jeune femme marchait en tête de cette petite escouade, semblant flotter au-dessus du sol grâce à sa longue cape noire qui la faisait se fondre dans les ténèbres. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'instant-même lui faisait adopter un rythme de marche rapide que ses compagnons avaient peine à suivre. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils cherchaient sans rien trouver, et voilà qu'enfin ils avaient découvert une piste menant à Drago Malefoy. Car oui Drago était passé à Salisbury, elle en était certaine. Peut-être même y était-il encore.

Cho Chang pressa davantage le pas si c'était possible, sachant précisément où se rendre. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, elle arriva devant un petit cottage qui se trouvait en-dehors du centre-ville.

\- Restez ici, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche en faisant signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter.

Les autres se figèrent aussitôt tels des statues, capuchons rabattus sur leurs têtes et mains jointes en signe de prière silencieuse, ombres parmi les ombres dans l'obscurité opaque de cette inquiétante nuit.

Celle qui commandait le groupe se tourna à nouveau vers la petite maison. On n'y distinguait aucune lumière.

\- Inutile de te cacher Drago, tu es ici et je le sais, ricana-t-elle sous sa cagoule. On veux jouer à cache-cache mon grand ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai bavé à cause de toi, mais j'ai fini par te trouver. Maintenant prépare-toi à mourir.

Elle dégaina sa baguette et d'une simple formule, déverrouilla en douceur la porte d'entrée. À l'heure qu'il était, les occupants de la bâtisse devaient tous dormirent bien au chaud au fond de leurs lits. Le vol glacial du vent de la mort les emporterait d'autant plus rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre le temps de briser tout les objets et tout le mobilier qui se trouvait ici. Elle prenait son temps, agissant avec une emprise totale sur son corps et sur son esprit, et réussissant à canaliser son excitation. Depuis qu'elle avait vue l'exécution de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait développée une véritable fascination à voir le sang couler, à voir des membres s'arracher du corps, à entendre des supplications pitoyables et surtout à lire la peur dans le regard des victimes. Et cette nuit elle était excitée à l'idée de tuer car cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait : quatre jours tout au plus. Trois gobelins qui avaient refusés de répondre à ses questions. Ils avaient finis dans la gueule de Nagini, le serpent géant de son Maître.

Ils paieront tous jusqu'au dernier, pensa-t-elle tout en se mettant à monter les escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder à l'étage supérieur. Ils paieront tous pour ne pas avoir su sauver Cédric. Ma vengeance en emportera un grand nombre, et ceux qui survivront ressentiront la douleur que j'ai ressentie autrefois, et que je ressent encore. Cédric Diggory, mon amour qui est aux cieux, l'heure de te venger pour de bon est enfin venue. Tuer Drago Malefoy apaisera nôtre colère commune. Et mon Maître s'occupera d'anéantir Harry Potter, ce traître qui t'a laissé mourir et qui s'est octroyé le titre de champion à ta place. Leur mort à tous les deux rétablira ton honneur à toi Cédric, toi le seul véritable champion de Poudlard, le seul véritable vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Dans une chambre du premier étage, Théodore Nott se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un effroyable bruit de vaisselle brisée.

\- Greg réveille-toi ! Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ! S'affola-t-il en secouant son compagnon.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grommelant un juron.

\- Je te préviens Théo, si tu m'a réveillé pour rien...

Il referma la bouche en entendant l'affreux tapage qui s'entendait d'en-bas. Puis, plus un bruit. Un silence opaque tomba sur les lieux. Un silence de mort. En tendant l'oreille, ils perçurent des craquements réguliers.

\- Quelqu'un monte les escaliers, se crispa Goyle en se saisissant de sa baguette. Tu n'avais pas mis de sorts de protection autour de la maison ?

\- On a dû les détruire, maugréa Théodore. Mais crois-moi, ceux qui cherchent à s'en prendre à nous ne s'en tireront pas comme ça. Je suis coriace moi ! On a déjà essayer de m'empoisonner pour je ne sais quelle raison il n'y a pas si longtemps, et j'ai survécu !

Il se leva de son lit, mais au même instant la porte de la chambre vola en éclats et il tomba à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise. Un individu entièrement vêtu de noir se tenait sur le seuil, uniquement distinguable grâce à la petite lampe à huile allumée sur la table de chevet de la pièce.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Gronda Goyle en menaçant l'individu cagoulé.

\- Où est Drago Malefoy ? Lui répondit une voix glaciale.

L'effroi s'empara de lui et de Théodore sur-le-champ. Ainsi donc, Drago ne leur avait pas menti : on l'avait prit en chasse. Une chance qu'il soit parti de cet endroit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

\- Je ne le répéterait pas : où est Drago Malefoy ? Siffla l'individu cagoulé.

\- Même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirait pas, pensa Théodore. Dans tous les cas il allait être tué cette nuit, il le savait maintenant. Il n'y avait plus moyen de s'échapper.

\- Ah, Nagini te voilà ! S'exclama soudain l'individu cagoulé à la voix de femme. Tu sens quelque chose ? Oui je vois de quoi il s'agit...tu sens la peur n'est-ce pas ? Oui c'est vrai, la peur empeste par ici.

Gregory et Théodore furent saisit par l'horreur en voyant le grand reptile pénétrer dans la pièce en rampant sur le parquet en bois.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous ! S'écria soudain Théodore en puisant dans ses dernières ressources de courage. Vous vous croyez fort avec vôtre serpent ? Battez-vous en duel contre moi et nous verrons qui aura vraiment peur !

L'individu se plaça face à lui et lentement, très lentement, retira sa cagoule, révélant le visage de Cho Chang. Elle se délecta de l'expression de profonde terreur qui se peignit sur les traits de son ancien camarade de promotion à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'a aucune chance contre moi misérable vermisseau. J'ai anéanti Severus Rogue de ma propre main au cas où tu ne le saurait pas. Écraser un insecte comme toi sera un jeu d'enfant.

Envahi par la rage, Théodore lui lança en riposte les sortilèges les plus puissants qu'il parvenait à maîtriser. Il venait de réussir ses ASPIC, maintenant il devait se montrer à la hauteur de son diplôme, et c'est ce qu'il fit en bombardant son adversaire de sorts redoutables.

\- Attention Théo ! Le serpent ! DERRIERE TOI ! Hurla Gregory Goyle.

Trop tard. Le reptile s'était déjà jeté sur son ami, plantant ses dents dans sa cuisse avec la rapidité d'une tornade. Théodore s'effondra comme un pantin désarticulé, et son adversaire l'acheva avant même que le sang n'ai eu le temps de couler à flots sur le sol.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ Formula Chang, avant de se tourner vers Goyle.

\- Alors toi ? Plus enclin à discuter que ton imbécile d'ami ? Tu sais où es Drago ou pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien que...que...que je sache...je sais pas...je vous jure...faites pas ça...

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

L'éblouissant éclair de lumière verte illumina une seconde fois toute la pièce, puis se fût à nouveau l'obscurité.

 **.**

 **.**

Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas revoir en boucles les mêmes images, celles-ci jaillissant par flashs dans son esprit avec une netteté impeccable. Il voyait encore et encore le serpent fondre sur sa proie, il sentait le sang couler le long des crocs du reptile, il sentait la chair tendre se déchirer, il entendait les hurlements de douleur de la victime. Tout cela se passait de telle manière qu'il s'y serait réellement cru, mais une lumière blanche nimbait ses images dans un cocon d'ivoire, et évidemment il ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux du meurtre. Il se s'y trouvait pas, mais son serpent à lui se trouvait là-bas, son serpent qui était à la fois ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa voix et sa morsure. Son serpent qui était entièrement connecté à lui par les matières de l'esprit et de l'âme grâce aux résultats de sortilèges de magie noire très complexes. La magie noire faisait des merveilles : ainsi donc sans même se déplacer il savait où en étaient les recherches de l'escouade de sa nouvelle prometteuse et jeune fidèle. Les images du serpent finirent au bout d'un moment par s'estomper de son esprit, et sa sérénité s'estompa de même. La colère brûlait au fond de lui, car pendant un temps il s'était pris à espérer que l'on retrouverait Drago cette nuit, mais il n'était pas là-bas. Il n'était nulle part. Il s'était volatilisé. Ses doigts pâles et osseux se saisirent d'une baguette à la couleur de nacre et la firent tourner avec lenteur.

Son esprit aiguisé cessa de penser au jeune homme qui se prétendait être son descendant, pour se tourner vers un autre auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis quelques temps déjà. L'autre, celui qui possédait une baguette jumelle à la sienne. L'enfant des Potter, celui qu'il considérait encore comme la plus grande menace pour lui-même. Il cessa de faire tourner sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Harry...où es-tu ?

Harry...

Harry...où es-toi...

Harry...rév où _es-toi..._

Harry...rév _où eille es-toi..._

Harry _...rév où eille-toi..._

 _Harry...réveille-toi..._

 _Harry_ réveille-toi...

\- Harry réveille-toi ! Cria une voix aiguë.

Harry ouvrit les paupières et cligna des yeux face à la lumière agressive qui lui jaillissait au visage. Il voyait évidemment flou, et il tâtonna à côté de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les eu posées sur son nez, l'insupportable migraine qu'il avait sentie en s'éveillant n'avait pourtant pas diminuée d'un iota.

\- Oh Pansy...

\- Est-ce que ça va Harry ? Lui demanda d'un air inquiet sa compagne. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu n'a pas arrêté de gigoter pendant plus d'une heure et tu marmonnais en dormant...

\- Est-ce que j'ai crié ? L'interrogea-t-il fiévreusement.

\- Non, mais tu poussais des sortes de...sifflements...crachats...je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça. Tu m'a fait très peur, j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu nous faisait une attaque, une crise d'épilepsie, ou je ne sais quoi.

Harry retomba comme une masse sur l'édredon du lit où il avait passé la nuit.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Pas trop tard. Les autres sont tous dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer encore un peu ou bien tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci...mais j'ai encore un peu mal au crâne.

Il se massa le front, grimaçant en effleurant au passage sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà habillée, commenta-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu peux y aller, j'en ai pour cinq minutes et je te rejoint.

\- Ça marche, lui répondit Pansy en se levant du lit et en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

\- Eh au fait ! Dit-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Je t'expliquerais un peu plus tard de quoi il retournait, mais sache que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis le laissa là. Une fois qu'elle se fût éclipsée, Harry s'étala à nouveau de tout son long sur le lit, épongeant au passage la sueur qui perlait au niveau de ses tempes. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait plus pénétré dans l'esprit de Voldemort, hormis cette nuit ? Bien longtemps sans aucun doute. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Il grimaça de plus belle en frottant sa cicatrice, qui était anormalement brûlante. Il fallait absolument qu'il ne laisse pas une telle chose se reproduire, car s'il était capable de voir dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui aussi pouvait en faire de même, et il pouvait donc savoir où il était.

Lassé par toutes ces interrogations, il finit par se lever à son tour et par descendre dans la salle à manger du petit hôtel où il résidait depuis quelques jours désormais avec ses six autres compagnons de route.

\- Eh ! Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Ron de sa voix grave. Alors la marmotte, bien hiberné ?

\- Ferme-là, répliqua Harry sur le ton de l'amusement.

Introverti par nature, le brun à lunettes était un brin embarrassé d'être le centre des regards. Il fallait dire qu'à voir leurs assiettes qui étaient presque toutes vides, ils étaient tous ici depuis un certain moment. Son arrivée tardive expliquait donc cela.

\- Il te reste du café, du jus d'orange et du porridge Harry, lui dit Hermione en poussant les boissons et les aliments dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, mais merci quand même.

\- Il faut que tu prennes des forces, nous repartons juste après. Nous attendons que tu finisses de petit-déjeuner, et ensuite on s'en va.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Il se mis à manger sans beaucoup d'appétit, puis il remonta dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires. Cependant, tandis qu'il finissait de plier bagage une affreuse migraine lui vrilla à nouveau les tempes et il tomba à genoux sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel. Il resta dans cette position pendant un laps de temps indéterminé avant que la voix de Pansy ne le sorte de sa transe.

\- Harry ? Tout va...bien ? Dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! S'affola-t-elle.

\- Ça va...ça va, marmonna le concerné en se prenant la tête à deux mains pour tenter d'amoindrir les maux de tête. C'est ma cicatrice je crois. Elle me brûle. Et j'ai l'impression que mon crâne est une caisse de résonance qui amplifie tous les sons. Horrible.

\- Nous pouvons rester ici une journée de plus si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien. Tu n'a qu'un mot à dire, et tout le monde sera d'accord pour reporter le départ à plus tard.

\- Non c'est bon...honnêtement je pense que ça va passer.

Déjà, le brun à lunettes se remettait debout en se massant une dernière fois les tempes. Son regard était trouble, et sous ses cheveux couleur de jais Pansy voyait effectivement sa cicatrice qui rougeoyait plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu dois en avoir marre qu'un type comme moi traîne dans tes pattes, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se dégager le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout voyons, je...

\- Je sais que tu m'aime Pansy. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'apprécie beaucoup le fait qu'avec toi il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis affligé qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour toi par rapport à moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une stupide cicatrice, ni une stupide prophétie, ni un stupide tyran qui va me causer le moindre souci soi-en sûr. Pansy Parkinson n'a que faire de pareilles babilles. Que tu restes heureux, et je serais heureuse aussi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et enfin Harry sentit son corps se détendre pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Lorsqu'elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes, ses visions nocturnes n'étaient plus qu'un vague et lointain souvenir.

 **.**

\- Nous atteindrons Londres dans une dizaine de jours, déclara Hermione tandis qu'il s'arrêtaient pour la pause du déjeuner quelques heures après avoir quitté l'hôtel. Deux semaines au maximum.

\- Ça fait encore une sacrée trotte, lui répondit Tracey.

\- Moi je trouve qu'en deux semaines de marche, on a plutôt bien tenu le coup, déclara Ron en mordant dans une pomme bien mûre.

\- Et on aurait encore mieux tenu le coup si tu ne nous avait pas fait repérer, répliqua Hermione en le regardant de travers. À cause de toi, on a dû cavaler pendant trois jours sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour se reposer. Heureusement, je crois bien que l'on a réussi à semer les sbires du Ministère envoyés à nos trousses.

\- Pas si sûr, déclara à nouveau Tracey. Plus on se rapproche de Londres, plus ils sont nombreux ses fameux sbires comme tu dis.

\- Et concernant Drago ? Interrogea soudainement Dean pour couper court à cette discussion quelque peu stérile. Des nouvelles ? D'autres idées d'endroits où il pourrait être ?

\- Il est à Londres, lui répondit Pansy. On avisera une fois arrivés sur place.

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'œil aux aguets. Dans un pré voisin, des cadavres de moutons dégageaient un odeur abominable de chair en décomposition. Même à plusieurs yards de distance, il en sentaient l'odeur.

\- La guerre laisse des traces de son passage derrière elle, commenta Pansy tout en se remettant sur pied.

Les autres approuvèrent, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Cependant, Ron se mit soudain dans la tête d'aller observer de plus près les cadavres de moutons. Tous eurent beau tenter de l'en dissuader, allant même jusqu'à menacer de l'abandonner sur place, le rouquin ne voulut rien entendre et franchit d'un bond la clôture qui séparait la route du pré.

\- Il va nous retarder ! S'énerva Pansy. Quel boulet ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette passion subite qu'il a pour les cadavres ? Il est devenu nécrophile ou quoi ?

Malgré sa voix haut-perchée, Ron était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Il marcha encore quelques instants avant d'arriver juste en face des corps éventrés. L'herbe était rougie par le sang sur une grande surface, maculant la laine blanche des pauvres bêtes massacrées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Marmonna-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'un corps de brebis particulièrement déchiqueté.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Des traces de morsures au niveau de la jugulaire. Mais pas n'importe quelle trace de morsure. C'étaient les marques de dents d'un animal canin. Il se redressa en constata avec stupeur que des empreintes avaient également été laissées dans la terre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des empreintes de chiens, constata-t-il. Ce sont celles d'un animal bien plus gros...ce sont celles d'un loup.

Or cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il n'y avait plus de loups en Grande-Bretagne.

\- On a un gros problème, dit-il en revenant sur la route aux côtés de ses amis. Les moutons ont été tués par des loups.

\- Mais il n'y a plus de loups dans le pays depuis...

\- Ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires justement, grimaça Ron. J'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse de loup-garous. Et je suis prêt à mettre mon deuxième bras à couper qu'il y en a un que nous connaissons très bien de nom.

\- Fenrir Greyback, répondit Harry avec dégoût. Ainsi donc, Voldemort à lâché dans la nature ses créatures de cauchemar pour faire régner la terreur. Un bon point pour lui. Maintenant les moldus vont croire au retour des loups, et ça va être la panique dans tout le pays quand on retrouvera des enfants égorgés.

\- Moi je pense surtout qu'il les a envoyés dans un but bien précis, déclara Hermione. Ils nous traquent. Ça m'étonne même qu'avec leur flair ils ne nous aient pas déjà trouvés.

\- Encore heureux, soupira Neville, que les histoires de loups avaient rendu pâle comme la mort.

Ils poursuivirent leur route dans un silence maussade, chacun élaborant dans sa tête des théories sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Greyback et sa bande. Nul doute qu'il devait se trouver encore dans les parages, les cadavres de moutons n'étant pas encore à un stade de décomposition avancé. Avoir quitté le confort de l'hôtel où ils avaient passés plusieurs nuits tranquilles ne leur parut soudain plus être une très bonne initiative.

Voldemort est très très fort, pensa Harry en son for intérieur. Il a bien vu que les gens envoyés par Ombrage et le Ministère n'arrivaient pas à mettre main basse sur moi, alors il a délégué à la place des personnes de sa propre confiance. Et quoi de mieux que des loup-garous ? Surtout Greyback, qui lui n'a pas besoin de la pleine lune pour se métamorphoser. Les deux vigiles que l'on a affrontés dans la grange n'étaient pas très malins, mais si ont se retrouve en face de bêtes affamées, rusées et sans pitié, se sera une autre paire de manches.

 **.**

Pourtant, ils ne virent aucune autre trace de loups dans les jours qui suivirent. Cela faisait désormais près de cinq jours qu'ils avaient quittés le confort relatif de leur petit hôtel, quand Ron eu l'idée d'aller acheter des tentes pour pouvoir dormir à l'extérieur. Une idée bien à lui, qui ne suscita guère l'unanimité. En effet, en quoi de malheureuses tentes arrêteraient des loups affamés et sanguinaires ?

\- Greyback et les autres ne nous tueront pas, déclara-t-il face à une Hermione toujours aussi sceptique.

\- Si tu le dit.

\- C'est la vérité. Voldemort nous veut vivants. Morts, nous ne lui sommes d'aucune utilité. Il souhaite nous utiliser comme otages.

\- Tu n'est pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache Ronald.

\- Non, mais Harry si. Et c'est lui qui m'a raconté ça. Le Lord Noir veut nous maintenir captifs pour négocier la fin de la guerre civile. Ce sera la paix contre notre remise en liberté.

\- Assez fin de sa part je le reconnaît, répondit Hermione. Mais les visions que Harry parvient à saisir sont peut-être falsifiées. Je me méfierait de cela. Et puis, Voldemort est complètement taré, il peut très bien changer ses plans nous concernant en un tour de main. Mais, explique-moi quel est le rapport avec les tentes que tu veux acheter ?

\- Eh bien, ça nous permettra d'éviter les auberges, hôtels et compagnie. On pourra dormir sans souci dehors.

\- Et voir les cadavres de moutons ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu veux que l'on finisse comme eux ? Par les temps qui courent, voilà ce qui arrive aux gens et aux bêtes qui ont le malheur de coucher encore dehors.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules et servi une tasse de thé à son amie, ainsi qu'à lui-même.

\- Que fait l'Ordre du Phénix ? Reprit soudain Hermione en le regardant.

Ron eu un gros pincement au cœur en voyant ses beaux yeux chocolat remplis d'inquiétude. Voyant qu'elle frissonnait, il la serra contre lui et lui frictionna le dos pour la réchauffer.

\- Il n'y a plus d'ordre du tout Mione, soupira-t-il. Nous devons nous protéger nous-mêmes maintenant.

\- Mais il existe des poches de résistance ! Il y en a qui résistent à Ombrage et au Ministère !

\- Plus beaucoup hélas. Les rares qui n'ont pas déjà été tués, jetés en prison, exilés, ou qui se sont suicidés, repentis, soumis, ils sont disséminés un peu partout. Ne rêve pas Hermione, la prise de pouvoir d'Ombrage arrange les affaires de la plupart des sorciers.

Hermione eu une très fort envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule, de pleurer et de réclamer ses parents, de réclamer Dumbledore, Arthur et Moly, ou bien...de réclamer Drago. Réclamer quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de la protéger pleinement et totalement. C'était une attitude de gamine, elle le savait parfaitement, et loin de l'image de meneuse et de guerrière qu'elle était en train de se forger auprès de ses amis depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, mais c'était tellement plus simple de laisser le soin à quelqu'un d'autre de vous défendre.

\- Je suis là, lui murmura Ron comme s'il avait lu en elle. Nous sommes là pour toi Hermione.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna d'elle pour aller acheter les fameuses tentes dont il lui avait rabâché les oreilles. De nouveau seule dans la petite chambre de la chaumière où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour quelques temps, elle se laissa enfin aller à la mélancolie. S'allongeant de tout son long sur le vieux lit rongé par les mites, elle enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller défraîchi et délavé en fermant les yeux. Pour oublier ses soucis, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour elle comme échappatoire que dormir. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de faire de magnifiques rêves, des rêves où elle lisait un livre à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne et au bord d'un lac, la tête blonde de Drago sur ses genoux, l'air pur alentour embaumé du subtil parfum de l'amour.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione constata qu'il faisait presque nuit déjà. Elle avait dû s'assoupir pendant plusieurs heures. Lasse, elle se leva pourtant et sortit à l'extérieur de la chaumière. Tous les autres se trouvaient dehors, assis autour d'un grand feu. Sur des broches rôtissaient les restes d'un lapin et d'une caille.

\- Vous avez chasser ? S'étonna-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur du brasier.

\- C'est Dean qui avait faim, déclara Ron. On n'avait plus de viande dans nos provisions.

\- J'espère que c'est bien cuit au moins, lui répondit-elle en humant l'odeur qu'exhalait la viande. Oui, ça m'a l'air pas trop mal.

\- On fait un feu pour éloigner les loups, lui dit Neville tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. Même si j'ai jeté une myriade de sortilèges de protection, je sais que la vue du feu les effraie.

\- Bonne idée, convient-elle en faisant jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette et en remplissant tous les verres du breuvage.

Ils dînèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres, mais chacun était tendu à l'extrême, l'oreille et l'œil aux aguets au moindre signe de danger. Pour détendre l'atmosphère autant que faire se peut, Dean sortit de sa sacoche une guitare et se mit à gratter les cordes avec ses longs doigts, réchauffant tout le monde plus encore que le feu.

\- Tu aurais des cigares ? Demanda Hermione à Neville tandis que Dean se mettait à entonner les paroles de la musique qu'il jouait de sa voix grave.

\- Tu fumes ?

\- Oui.

C'était faux, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à discuter. En la regardant d'un œil sensiblement curieux, il lui tendit un cigare qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Malgré elle, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle allumait le cigare d'un coup de baguette et qu'elle tirait dessus, laissant des volutes de fumée s'échapper dans l'atmosphère. Ce geste, elle avait vu Drago le faire un nombre incalculable de fois, et maintenant c'était elle qui le faisait, alors que tu temps où elle formait un couple avec lui elle avait toujours refusée de fumer ( et de boire aussi d'ailleurs ).

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il du whisky pur malt ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il en reste deux bouteilles, déclara Pansy. Tiens, en voilà une. Et n'abuse pas trop.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil, puis déboucha la bouteille et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré. La sensation était délicieuse après le tabac qui lui avait enfumé les poumons. Tout son corps se réchauffa à la sensation de l'alcool, et cela la réconforta énormément. Voilà que je fait comme Drago, se dit-elle, exactement ce que je ne voulait pas faire auparavant.

Elle s'était longtemps demandée comment son ancien prince charmant faisait pour supporter la pression, tenir le coup malgré tous ses tracas et conserver toujours cette image inébranlable et immuable qui était l'apanage des forts. Maintenant, elle savait...

Hermione tira une nouvelle fois sur son cigare, s'amusant au passage à recracher de la fumée par le nez comme si elle était un dragon. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de répéter à chaque fois les mêmes gestes, de sentir à chaque fois la nicotine dévaler la pente de sa gorge, puis la rivière ambrée que constituait le whisky, et enfin de pouvoir souffler la fumée à l'extérieur.

\- Hermione a l'air complètement shootée, commenta Ron envers Harry.

\- C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Je pense qu'elle est simplement fatiguée.

\- Elle ne buvait ni ne fumait jamais avant. Pourquoi ?

Harry le regarda de travers.

\- Tu le sait aussi bien que moi, ne joue pas à l'idiot. Si ça peut lui permettre de lui rendre plus supportable l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aime...eh bien je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'elle boive ou fume plus que de raison.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna de Ron pour enlacer Pansy et l'embrasser tendrement. Dean de son côté, se mit à chanter combien Ginny lui manquait, sur un ton si désolé et mélancolique que tous les autres compatirent en silence à sa douleur et fixèrent le feu qui crépitait dans la nuit, chacun pensant aux êtres qui leurs étaient chers et qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

Hermione entama un deuxième cigare, puis un troisième, et un quatrième, tandis que la bouteille de whisky pur malt se vidait lentement mais sûrement. Dans son esprit assez embrumé désormais, le monde lui apparaissait pourtant plus brillant, comme si de nouvelles zones de son cerveau s'étaient activées et rendait sa vue plus perçante et son goût plus prononcé, son ouïe plus fine et son odorat plus délicat.

Lorsque enfin Dean arrêta de chanter et de jouer de la guitare, que le lapin et la caille eurent été dévorés et que le grand feu crépitant ne fût plus guère qu'un mince brandon enflammé, tous hormis Hermione rentrèrent dans la chaumière pour aller dormir.

\- Hermione ? L'interrogea Harry. Il faut que tu dormes.

\- Je monte la garde, dit-elle.

Avoir ingurgité de l'alcool lui permettait de fixer plus intensément et plus longuement les gens, aussi son ami à lunettes fût-il certainement troublé par son regard.

\- Très bien. Réveille qui tu voudras pour prendre la relève. Il faut quand même que tu dormes un peu.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la bouteille de whisky pur malt aux trois quart vide et aux nombreux restes de cigares qui jonchaient les alentours du feu, puis s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne le rappelle.

\- Puis-je te questionner à propos de la vision que tu as eu ? Dit-elle en se levant et en marchant vers lui.

Son haleine aurait dû empester, mais il trouva au contraire que l'odeur de whisky se mariait à celle du tabac et de son parfum à la vanille pour former un mélange pas si désagréable que ça. Ses yeux étaient quelques peu troubles à cause de la fatigue et de la dose d'alcool quelle avait ingurgitée, mais y demeurait éternellement cette lueur d'intelligence qui la rendait si belle. Ses lèvres étaient humides, ses cheveux pas coiffés et emmêlés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine, son corps semblait lui irradier de chaleur.

\- Pose ta question, dit-il en se forçant à ne se concentrer que sur sa voix.

\- Qui a été tué par le serpent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Cho Chang était avec Nagini. Voldemort lui a confié beaucoup plus que ce que l'on pense. Il l'a chargée de tuer ceux qui le gênent et qui se mettent en travers de sa route. De tuer sans réfléchir, systématiquement, et de la manière la plus efficace possible.

\- Tu crois que...

\- Qu'il veut en faire une future mage noire ? À son image ? Oh je ne pense pas qu'il subsiste le moindre doute. Elle agit exactement comme lui-même agissait du temps de la première guerre des sorciers, il y a de cela vingt ans.

\- Merci Harry. Tu as répondu à ma question. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il.

Il hésita un moment, puis fini par déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Prend soin de toi.

Elle fût touchée au-delà des mots par tant de tendresse et de gentillesse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle point de frères ni de sœurs de sang ? Au moins avait-elle avec des personnes comme lui, des frères de cœur. Désormais seule dans la quasi-obscurité, elle s'assit en tailleur auprès de ce qu'il restait du feu et descendit d'une goulée tout ce qu'il restait de la bouteille de whisky, puis elle la jeta parmi les cendres et les braises incandescentes.

\- La mort de Cédric à rendue Cho complètement démente, comprit-elle en parlant à haute voix. Je savait qu'elle ne s'en était pas remise. Maintenant, elle est devenue une machine à tuer. Cédric est aux cieux avec les anges, mais elle est devenue...l'ange de la mort.

Se faisant, Hermione tira une ultime bouffée du dernier cigare qu'il restait, fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'elle exhalait entre ses lèvres les volutes de fumée. Celles-ci tournoyèrent dans l'air froid de cette sombre nuit, tandis que les dernières flammes du feu s'éteignaient et que des cendres brûlantes étaient emportées par le vent du Nord qui venait de se lever.


	7. Le Retour du Cavalier Noir

**Bonjour les lecteurs.**

 **Eh oui me voilà ( enfin ) de retour ! et il n'y a pas que moi, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre. Voilà, voilà je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter.**

 **J'espère simplement que personne ne s'est noyé dans cette histoire qui je l'avoue est d'une longueur épouvantable ( j'en suis à plus de 400 pages écrites au total je crois ). Toujours est-il que la motivation et le plaisir à l'écrire sont toujours bien présents.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Le Retour du Cavalier Noir**

 **.**

 **.**

Le visage amaigri de Neville s'éclaira d'un pâle sourire lorsqu'il lu l'article du _Wizard Times_. Le tout nouveau numéro du deuxième journal sorcier le plus populaire de Grande-Bretagne annonçait en grande pompe à sa Une que Poudlard rouvrirait bel et bien ses portes le lendemain pour la rentrée des classes du 1er septembre.

Ragaillardi par cette bonne nouvelle ( enfin une ), il fêta cela à sa modeste manière, c'est-à-dire en se versant une belle pinte de bièraubeurre caramélisée. Une fois la rasade expédiée au fond de son gosier, il reprit sa lecture pour en savoir davantage.

Le journal annonçait que Minerva Mc Gonagall avait été confirmée dans ses fonctions de directrice de l'école, et que la place de professeur de potions laissée vacante par le défunt Severus Rogue venait d'être attribuée à Horace Slughorn, ancien enseignant de la discipline. Quant au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, monsieur Cubbins avait été lui aussi touché par la « malédiction » de sa discipline qui persistait depuis 50 ans. Il avait paraît-il été gravement atteint par la dragoncelle durant la saison estivale, et depuis plusieurs semaines il était soigné à l'hôpital St Mangouste. Toujours selon le journal, sa remplaçante se nommait Wendy Swalls, une jeune trentenaire qui avait été formée puis avait fait carrière au Ministère, au département des Mystères, en tant qu'associée des Langues-de-Plomb.

Cette nouvelle en revanche, fit grimacer Neville. Cette madame Swalls était sans aucun doute un toutou d'Ombrage, et nul doute que la nouvelle Ministre de la Magie avait eu une grande influence dans sa nomination à Poudlard. Et ce n'était pas le seul élément émanant du Ministère, loin de là. Il était écrit également que, suite au décès de Rubeus Hagrid, Poudlard s'était doté d'un nouveau garde-chasse qui travaillait auparavant au bureau des Gobelins, et qui devait avoir pour fonction de procéder à une inspection minutieuse de la forêt interdite et d'en exterminer les créatures jugées nuisibles et dangereuses de façon permanente pour les sorciers, pour ne conserver que celles qui étaient paisibles. Cela avait été approuvé sans doute par crainte que ne survienne un événement comme celui de l'année dernière, où Blaise Zabini avait été agressé par un centaure et n'avait pas été loin de perdre la vie. Ceci étant, le nouveau garde-chasse n'en avait pas moins été imposé par le Ministère. En fait, Neville lu dans le journal qu'il y avait eu durant l'été une véritable refonte du personnel de Poudlard.

Outre le remplacement des défunts Hagrid, Rogue et du malade Cubbins par de nouvelles personnes qui avaient la confiance d'Ombrage, Poudlard avait accueilli un nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques indépendamment du garde-chasse ( contrairement à Hagrid qui cumulait les deux ) ; un nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus suite à l'emprisonnement à Azkaban de Charity Burbage pour avoir livré un enseignement « mensonger » ; deux nouveaux concierges suite à la mise au placard d'Argus Rusard ( qui en tant que doyen avait tout de même eu droit de continuer à vivre au château ) ; un nouveau professeur et une nouvelle discipline, celle de la justice magique, mise en place suite au renvoi du professeur Trelawney et à la radiation de sa discipline, la divination de l'enseignement à Poudlard ; un nouveau professeur de métamorphose pour remplacer Mc Gonagall ; un postier qui devait s'occuper de la volière et auquel les étudiants devaient donner leur courrier ( il va sans dire que ce postier avait sans le moindre doute le droit de lire les lettres des étudiants et de contrôler ainsi le contenu desdites lettres ) ; deux nouveaux infirmiers issus de St Mangouste pour épauler la vieillissante Madame Pomfresh ; un gardien, que l'article du journal nommait le « Grand Patrouilleur », qui devait faire office de veilleur de nuit et vérifier que le règlement était respecté à la lettre ; et pour finir, un directeur-adjoint à Mc Gonagall nommé personnellement par Ombrage pour épauler la directrice dans ses tâches de gestion de l'école ( officieusement, pour épier et rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes à la Ministre ).

La joie qu'avait éprouvé Neville en apprenant que Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes venait de retomber d'un seul coup lorsqu'il eu lu cela. Pendant un court instant, il en voulut énormément à Mc Gonagall de ne pas avoir osée s'opposer à toutes ces nominations arbitraires du Ministère ( alors que normalement seul le directeur de Poudlard avait la prérogative de choisir les membres du personnel ). Mais finalement, il dû convenir qu'elle n'avait absolument rien pu faire. C'était soit se taire et approuver les décisions, soit ouvrir la bouche pour protester et finir à Azkaban comme la malheureuse professeur Burbage.

Au moins, Ombrage n'avait pas eu la prétention de remplacer Mc Gonagall par quelqu'un d'autre ( car de toute manière, c'était la directrice la plus légitime incontestablement ). Mais il n'empêche que cette profonde refonte du personnel de Poudlard laissait Neville abasourdi.

Plus de Rogue, plus de Dumbledore, plus de Hagrid, plus de Rusard, plus de Trelawney, plus de Cubbins, plus de Burbage, bientôt plus de Pomfresh...

Tous ces personnages qui avaient marqués l'histoire récente de l'école, et qui chacun à des degrés plus ou moins élevés étaient devenus des figures emblématiques et mêmes des exemples, des modèles pour les étudiants de sa génération, tous ceux-là ne faisaient plus partie du paysage de Poudlard. Et pourtant, pensa Neville, leurs noms hanteront pendant longtemps encore le cœur du château.

Il replia le journal et s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans son sac de couchage. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans la tente où il passait désormais ses nuits, à côté de Dean qui dormait déjà dans un sac de couchage voisin. Il n'empêche que c'était une bonne idée de la part de Ron, notamment parce qu'ils pouvaient aller et dormir n'importe où avec. Neville se força pourtant au bout d'un moment à s'arracher au confort de son bon nid douillet pour aller voir qui était de garde dehors. En sortant de la tente, il fut trempé par les gouttes d'une petite averse et jeta immédiatement un sortilège de protection au-dessus de sa tête pour éviter d'être davantage mouillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Lui demanda Tracey tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

\- Je me demandait qui était de garde. Je me propose de prendre la relève après toi.

\- Ah, si ce n'est que ça...dans deux heures ça te va ? Je te réveillerait.

\- Ça marche, répondit-il. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le numéro du Wizard Times. Ça parle de notre ancienne école. Tu y lira des choses plus ou moins agréables.

\- Comme ?

\- Comme la refonte du personnel de Poudlard par exemple. Ça ne m'a guère enchanté de le lire, mais bon...si ça peut me tenir informé je ne crache pas dessus.

Là dessus, il tourna les talons et rentra à l'intérieur de sa tente, laissant Tracey s'occuper en lisant le journal sous la pluie.

 **.**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, Neville vit que Dean était déjà occupé à petit-déjeuner. Même si le porridge grisâtre et les toasts fades qu'il ingurgitait ne dégageaient pas la meilleure des odeurs, l'estomac de Neville gargouilla de façon sonore, manière de lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de le remplir sans quoi il risquait de mourir de malnutrition. C'était loin d'être le cas évidemment, mais le fait de n'avoir avaler qu'un seul repas chaque jour depuis une semaine lui donnait ce matin l'impression d'avoir pratiqué assidûment le jeûne.

\- Sers toi mon gars, déclara Dean en poussant dans sa direction trois toasts qu'il restait dans une assiette, ainsi que le paquet contenant les céréales.

Effectivement, la nourriture avait mauvais goût, mais Neville n'en engloutit pas moins le tout en l'espace de quelques dizaines de secondes, manière de faire taire pour une bonne poignée d'heures son insatiable estomac.

\- Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on reprend la route ? Demanda-t-il à Dean.

\- Aucune idée. M'est avis qu'il faudrait poser cette question à Harry ou Hermione.

Il acquiesça. De toute manière, il n'était pas pressé de se remettre à marcher de nouveau. Le mauvais temps avait dû transformer les routes de terre et les champs en friches en bourbiers difficilement praticables. Rien d'enthousiasmant à la perspective de marcher là-dedans. Mais en même temps, quitter ce lieu pluvieux et frisquet où ils s'étaient arrêtés le jour précédent ne lui déplaisait pas. En fait, il était fatigué par tout et par tout le monde. L'idée de retourner à la demeure familiale lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Grand-mère Augusta était morte au début de l'été, alors qu'il n'avait même pas quitté encore Poudlard, et quand il avait appris la nouvelle dans le Poudlard Express sur le chemin du retour, il avait su qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de partir. Son grand-oncle Algie était décédé également durant le rigoureux hiver précédent, et la mort de sa grand-mère l'avait convaincu qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la vieux manoir des Londubat, situé au cœur du quartier londonien excessivement huppé de Belgravia.

Le temps de faire ses valises, de placer à Gringotts les objets de valeur de la famille, de vendre la demeure à un acheteur dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, et le voilà qui était partit pour St Mangouste s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son ami Ron. Puis il l'avait raccompagné chez lui, au Terrier. Et aujourd'hui, près de un mois et demi plus tard, il se retrouvait à coucher dans une tente et à marcher plusieurs milles par jour, à sentir les cailloux dans son dos quand il s'allongeait, à frissonner la nuit face aux rafales de vent, et à ne plus manger à sa faim.

\- Tu en as marre pas vrai ?

Neville releva la tête d'un seul coup, la voix grave de Dean l'ayant tiré brusquement de ses pensées.

\- Marre de quoi ?

\- De cette cavale.

\- Ça se voit autant que ça ? Marmonna-t-il sans chercher à nier son état d'esprit.

\- Oui et non. C'est une évidence, tout le monde en a assez. Même la météo est contre nous. Même le temps joue en notre défaveur. Près d'un mois qu'on marche sur les routes, et on est toujours pas arrivés à Londres...

\- Et alors quoi ? S'exclama Neville ( qui s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait parlé bien plus abruptement qu'il ne le voulait ).

Dean resta muet, son air sombre s'évaporant pour laisser place à l'étonnement.

\- Désolé Dean, c'est...je...je me suis emporté...je...ce n'est pas un souci pour moi tout ça.

Le noir ne répondit pas.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté de se lamenter, non ? Reprit finalement Neville d'une voix posée. Qu'est-ce que nous a dit Hermione ? Cessons de nous plaindre. Et elle a raison. Tu préfères être libre, quitte à bouffer des champignons et des baies sauvages quotidiennement et à marcher du lever au coucher du soleil, ou bien préfères-tu moisir lentement dans une cellule d'Azkaban, comme c'est le cas de plusieurs centaines de sorciers à l'heure actuelle ? À moins que tu ne préfères subir le baiser du détraqueur ?

Dean ne trouva rien à redire. Il avait cessé de regarder Neville avec étonnement et fixait maintenant son bol de porridge vide d'un air abattu.

\- J'aime pas quand il fait froid, finit-il par bougonner. Ce temps me met en rogne.

\- Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu ressentiras lorsque l'hiver viendra. Tu te rappelle l'année dernière quand il s'est mit à neiger ? Début décembre pardi. Et ça à duré jusqu'en février. Même le Lac Noir a gelé ! Ce n'est pas tous les ans que c'est arrivé à Poudlard.

\- Poudlard est en écosse, marmonna Dean. En plein cœur des montagnes Grampians. Normal que ça neige dru en hiver. Pas normal qu'il fasse aussi froid au sud de Winchester en début d'automne.

\- Les détraqueurs, déclara Neville.

\- Et les tempêtes, les ouragans qu'il y a eu pendant l'été, tu crois que c'est eux aussi ?

\- Possible.

Tous les deux allaient en rester là, quand Tracey ouvrit les pans de leur tente.

\- Les gars, il faut que vous veniez voir quelque chose. C'est urgent.

Dean et Neville oublièrent aussitôt leur conversation sur la météo, et se précipitèrent à la suite de Tracey. Dehors, il pleuvait plus fort que lorsque Neville avait monté la garde la nuit précédente, aussi les sorts de protection destinés à le réchauffer ne furent pas de trop pour lui permettre de supporter le fait de marcher dans la terre boueuse.

Tracey les conduisit une centaine de yards plus loin que le campement où ils s'étaient établis. Ils virent rapidement que Ron, Harry, Hermione et Pansy étaient déjà attroupés autour de quelque chose, mais comme Tracey avait refusée de leur en dire plus sur ce qui était urgent, ils ne parvenaient pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ah vous voilà ! Soupira Harry en observant Dean et Neville. On se demandait si vous n'aviez pas été englués dans la boue. Venez voir, c'est juste ici que ça c'est produit.

\- De quoi... ? Attend, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionna Dean.

\- Là, regarde. Mais ne t'approche pas surtout.

Dans la terre boueuse gisait un cadavre, rendu méconnaissable à cause des dizaines de plantes carnivores qui l'avait dévoré, et qui désormais gisaient elles aussi dans la boue mais faisaient toujours claquer leurs mâchoires garnies de dents pointues.

\- Elles vivent encore, frissonna Neville, écœuré.

\- Ouais, marmonna Ron à côté de lui. De belles petites saloperies. Ce type a été envoyé par le Ministère pour nous retrouver, j'en suis persuadé, ajouta-t-il en désignant du pied le cadavre décomposé. Et il nous a trouvés, mais malheureusement pour lui, j'étais de garde et je ne me suis pas laissé avoir par son petit air rusé quand il m'a expliqué qu'il était mon allié. Mon œil, allié de ses plantes carnivores oui, ça s'était clair quand il a voulu me les balancer à la figure. Heureusement j'ai eu le temps de briser sa baguette, et le sortilège de mort qu'il m'a jeté s'est retourné contre lui tandis que j'arrivais à me débarrasser de ses maudites plantes. Maintenant, il ne pourra plus aller raconter à ses petits copains mangemorts où nous sommes.

\- Et il avait un nom, ce type ? Questionna Neville.

\- Je ne sais pas...oh attend ! si ! Je sais qui s'était ! S'écria soudain le grand rouquin.

Les six autres le fixèrent d'un œil intrigué en attendant qu'il leur donne la réponse.

\- Regardez le corps ! S'écria à nouveau Ron.

\- Ouais...ce qu'il en reste, commenta sombrement Harry.

\- L'œil qu'il lui reste ! Regarde comme il est bleu ! Je me disais aussi, il me rappelait quelqu'un ce type quand il a surgit devant moi.

\- C'est l'auror John Dawlish, commenta Hermione en se rapprochant pour l'observer de plus près.

Tous les sept furent forcés d'en convenir, il s'agissait bien de John Dawlish, ancien auror du Ministère qui s'était visiblement rallié corps et âme à Ombrage et à ses idéaux.

\- Et c'était l'un des vigiles que nous avons affrontés dans la grange, poursuivit Hermione. Ainsi que l'un de ceux qui nous avaient arrêtés au Ministère, dit-elle en regardant Harry.

\- Ils étaient deux à chaque fois, répondit le brun à lunettes en fixant Hermione à son tour. Il y avait Dawlish et un autre qui s'appelait Frank.

\- Ce qui veut dire...qu'il est ici ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

Ils brandirent tous leurs baguettes en fixant intensément les alentours, la peur rendant leurs mouvements extrêmement fébriles.

\- Je vous avez dit de les tuer ces deux-là ! Grinça Ron. Des chiens enragés comme ça, on n'en trouve que deux sur le marché.

\- Inutile, lui répondit Pansy. Regarde, Dawlish s'est tué lui-même en voulant t'attaquer.

\- C'est pas croyable, déclara Hermione, je leur avait jetés le sortilège d'amnésie pourtant.

\- Faut croire qu'Ombrage à des experts sous la main en matière de recouverte de la mémoire, lui répondit Ron.

\- Ou bien faut croire qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir de cervelle pour partir à la chasse aux rebelles, répliqua amèrement Hermione. La seule place qui conviendrait à de pareilles pourritures, ce sont les cachots d'Azkaban.

Ce faisant, ils tuèrent et écrasèrent dans la boue toutes les plantes carnivores qui étaient en vie, afin d'éviter toute mésaventure.

Neville était prit de tremblements incontrôlables en fixant leurs restes épars, en raison de l'accident qu'il avait eu dans l'une des serres de Poudlard près d'un an auparavant. Il passa ses doigts le long des cicatrices blanchâtres qui marbreraient son cou jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Il n'y a personne, finit par dire Pansy après avoir jeter un sort de détection de présence humaine.

Elle abaissa sa baguette, et les autres en firent bientôt de même, sauf Ron qui semblait déterminé à en découdre avec n'importe quel adversaire.

\- Ron ! Le rappela à l'ordre Hermione. On décampe ! Viens nous aider à démonter les tentes.

Une fois les tentes repliés, ils reprirent la route sous une pluie battante. Les sortilèges de protection avaient beau leur épargner d'être mouillés, ils marchaient quand même dans la terre boueuse.

\- Ginny doit être dans le Poudlard Express à l'heure qu'il est, déclara Dean au bout d'un moment.

\- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle ? Demanda Ron. J'aimerais savoir si elle va bien. Harry, où est ta chouette ?

\- Hedwige est restée au Terrier.

\- Ah je vois...eh bien prions Merlin pour qu'elle nous retrouve alors.

 **.**

Le lendemain, le temps ne s'améliora guère. La canicule qui avait frappée la Grande-Bretagne au début de l'été paraissait dater de plusieurs siècles à l'heure où la petite troupe guidée par Hermione avançait péniblement à travers bois et champs, le plus loin possible des sentiers battus. Du monde extérieur, aucune nouvelle. Des loup-garous pas davantage. Pourtant, le monde ne leur avait jamais parut aussi dangereux qu'à cet instant, le moindre tronc d'arbre, la moindre pierre ou même la moindre branche qu'ils rencontraient pouvant cacher un danger mortel.

Là où autrefois ils avaient eu les hauts et rassurants murs du château de Poudlard pour les protéger, même lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient dans la ténébreuse forêt interdite, désormais il n'y avait autour d'eux que la nature hostile et sauvage, impitoyable envers ceux qui montraient le moindre signe de faiblesse, et donc par là même terriblement cruelle.

\- Nous atteindrons Londres dans moins d'une semaine, déclara Hermione le soir venu.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui répondit Pansy. Je vais tomber malade à force de coucher sous une tente tous les soirs.

\- Oui, et tu tomberas malade d'autant plus rapidement si tu continues de te plaindre. Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres.

\- En envoyant un patronus ? Suggéra Tracey.

\- Trop risqué. On pourrait le prendre pour un faux.

\- J'ai mon balais, glissa Harry à sa meilleure amie.

\- Très bonne idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ?! Bien sûr le balais volant !

Tous se tournèrent vers le brun à lunettes, celui-ci étant subitement embarrassé par l'attention qu'on lui portait.

\- Hermione, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir...honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non, c'est risqué. Tout est très facilement détectable dans les airs. Je serais repéré en un rien de temps.

\- Et le sortilège de désillusion alors ? Ou même...ta cape ? Tu l'a encore ?

\- Oui j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'y aller alors ?

\- Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne ici. Et puis, mieux vaut attendre que Hedwige nous retrouve.

Hermione soupira, l'air las. La forêt hostile au sein de laquelle ils marchaient résonnait des cris rauques des corneilles et des corbeaux.

\- Ça rime à rien tout ça, fini par grogner Ron en shootant dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé trouver au juste ? Drago, une chouette égarée ou bien l'Ordre du Phénix ? Il faudrait m'expliquer parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous suivre vous deux.

\- Nous cherchons Drago, lui répondit Harry avec fermeté.

\- Mais t'as rien compris alors ! On le retrouvera jamais ! Surtout si tu te décides pas à te saisir de ton balais et à aller chercher de l'aide ! J'en peut plus moi ! Ça fait un mois que je me tue à la marche chaque jour, c'est pas une vie ça nom de Merlin !

L'énervement soudain de Ron prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait débuté. Un lourd silence succéda à sa prise de parole.

\- Très bien, déclara Harry. Si tu veux que je m'en aille...

\- Arrêtez de faire les gamins bon sang ! Les morigéna Hermione en fusillant Ron et Harry du regard.

Restés en retrait, Neville, Dean, Tracey et Pansy avaient préférés ne pas intervenir. Hermione était la seule capable de raisonner ses deux têtes de mule d'amis.

\- Ron qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ? Le sermonna Hermione ne se campant en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches. Tu ne va pas te plaindre comme Dean et Pansy tout de même ? Pas toi.

\- Il a raison Hermione, déclara Harry derrière elle. Il faut aller chercher de l'aide. On va tous mourir si on continue d'essayer de se débrouiller seuls et sans ressources.

\- Et pourquoi toi tu irais chercher de l'aide ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui ai un balais. Je partirai dès que Hedwige nous aura retrouvés.

Pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, le petit groupe se décida à rester au même endroit plusieurs nuits d'affilée sans bouger. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient s'appelait la forêt de Swinley, et celle-ci n'était guère éloignée d'une petite ville du nom de Bracknell.

Chaque matin, deux membres du groupe partaient en direction de cette petite ville de Bracknell dans le but d'acheter de quoi se restaurer.

Au cinquième jour depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent pour la deuxième fois vers la bourgade. Le soleil s'était levé depuis une heure à peine, et pourtant régnait ce matin-là une chaleur singulière, loin du temps exécrable qui demeurait depuis plusieurs semaines. Sombre et inhospitalière lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés, la forêt apparaissait également ce matin-là comme rassurante, la lumière des rayons orangés du soleil d'automne éclairant le sol couvert de mousses, de champignons, de terre et de feuilles mortes, et illuminant les branches et les feuilles des arbres rendus humides par la rosée.

Baguette raidie le long de son corps, Hermione n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes, au contraire de Ron qui sifflotait tout en marchant les mains dans les poches.

\- Ne relâche pas ta garde Ronald, le sermonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais si un loup-garou surgit de derrière un buisson à l'improviste ?

\- Balivernes, dit-il en repoussant sa question d'un geste de la main. J'ai déjà réussi à survivre sept ans aux côtés d'une lionne des plus agressives, un vulgaire loup ne m'effraie pas.

\- Je suis la lionne je suppose ? Soupira-t-elle. Et agressive en plus ? Tu as vraiment beaucoup d'imagination Ronald.

C'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il se comportait comme un gosse, et cela le fit se renfrogner. Au moins finit-il quand même par se décider à pointer sa baguette devant lui et d'arrêter d'avoir une démarche nonchalante.

\- Pourquoi fait-il si bon ce matin ? La questionna-t-il.

La jolie brune haussa les épaules. Son attention s'était portée sur l'horrible bras droit en métal de Ron, et elle sentait déjà les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Rien, dit-elle en détournant brusquement les yeux et en prenant un rythme de marche plus rapide.

\- C'est mon bras pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais oublie, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ça a l'air de t'attrister pourtant.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, déglutissant avec peine.

Ce fût à Ron de hausser les épaules. Il tenta de se remettre à siffloter pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais avec une conviction bien moindre que précédemment.

\- Je ne t'en veut pas, finit-il par déclarer au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu ne m'en veut pas pour quoi ?

\- Pour ne pas être venue à mon secours cette nuit-là, ni pour être venue à mon chevet à l'hôpital. Je savais que tu avais tes propres chagrins et tes propres douleurs, et que penser à moi n'était pas prioritaire...

\- C'est totalement faux ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ignorais ce qui t'était arrivé. Personne ne m'a mise au courant, sinon j'aurais été la première à accourir pour venir te voir.

\- C'est vrai que seule ma famille était autorisée à venir me voir en plus, admit-il. Mais je ne t'en veut pas pour ça. Je t'en veut pour autre chose.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi sérieux depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Terrier, et Merlin seul savait que lorsque Ron était sérieux, c'était sérieux de chez sérieux.

Et avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, elle eu la certitude de savoir pourquoi il lui en voulait.

\- Je t'en veut à cause de _lui_. Drago Malefoy.

Une chape glaciale tomba entre eux.

\- _Encore_ ? Murmura-t-elle. Après tout ce temps ?

\- Je me suis comporté comme un idiot avec toi vis-à-vis de ta relation avec Mc Laggen. Mais Malefoy...c'est trop Hermione. Tout est de sa faute. Tout. Absolument tout. Et tu le sait aussi bien que moi.

\- Tu es encore jaloux ? S'esclaffa la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Possible, maugréa le rouquin. Mais tout jaloux que je suis peut-être, et sans vouloir te vexer, j'ai toujours trouvé que les hommes que tu choisissais étaient louches. Krum, Mc Laggen, Malefoy...regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus. Très beaux, très riches, très intelligents, mais profondément mauvais.

\- Pas Drago, lui murmura Hermione. Tu ne le connaît pas Ronald. Il porte en permanence un masque, une figure altière à lui-même. Mais il s'est véritablement dévoilé à moi, et je peux t'assurer que c'est un homme bon.

\- Ouais possible, avec toi. Avec les autres c'est une autre histoire. Mais la question n'est pas là. J'aimerais juste comprendre...pourquoi tu l'aime ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Nous n'aurions pas déjà eu cette discussion à Poudlard par hasard ?

\- Arrête de te défiler. Je veut une réponse claire. Je n'entend pas le remplacer dans ton cœur, je resterais ton meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin, et rien de plus, ça je le sais. Mais je veux juste savoir.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le sol tapissé d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles mortes. Elle ferma les paupières un instant, mobilisant toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes au simple souvenir du visage de Drago.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Elle releva la tête et constata sans surprise que Ron avait écarquillé les yeux.

\- Tu t'en souviens quand j'étais allongée dans ce lit à l'infirmerie ? J'avais l'air d'une morte, et je l'aurait été réellement sans Drago. Je me souviens également que c'est lui-même qui t'a dit qu'il m'avait sauvée de la noyade.

Ron ne dit rien.

\- M'as-tu déjà sauvée la vie Ron ? Ou la vie de n'importe qui d'autre ? Non je ne crois pas, ne t'en déplaise.

\- Mais la lettre...la lettre...celle qu'il t'a écrite le soir du bal...

\- Un mensonge, rien de plus.

\- Tu n'en a pas la preuve.

Hermione eu une furieuse envie de le gifler, mais elle se retient. La violence ne faisait jamais avancer les discussions.

\- Tu veux que je te dise une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi j'aime Drago ?

Ron ne pipa mot.

\- Parce que contrairement à nous autres, il a goûté à la violence depuis très jeune, la violence ultime qu'est la magie noire. Ça n'excuse aucun de ses actes, mais ça montre que tout le mal qui repose en lui peut être détruit si on lui offre de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Et des rêves. Beaucoup de rêves. Et de l'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoirs. J'aime Drago car j'ai d'abord eu pitié de lui. J'ai eu pitié car il n'y avait pas de rêves, pas d'espoirs et pas d'amour en lui. Je me suis donc décidée à lui offrir tout cela. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Il était blême.

\- Mais...lui est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il t'aime ?

Hermione esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Je suis son petit rossignol.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, elle se remit en marche d'un pas vif, et Ron dû trottiner pour revenir à sa hauteur.

 **.**

Tous deux revinrent au campement en plein cœur de la forêt quelques heures plus tard. Il n'y avait pas de vent, juste une petite brise qui faisait voleter quelques mèches brunes des cheveux d'Hermione, et la lumière d'un soleil désormais haut dans le ciel transperçait la voûte formée par le feuillage des arbres, réchauffant ainsi l'atmosphère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ramenés ? Les questionna Pansy lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant les tentes disposés en demi-cercle.

\- Un peu de tout. Des boissons, de la nourriture, quelques ustensiles, des couvertures et des plaids.

Pansy acquiesça, satisfaite. Elle se saisit des aliments et commença à préparer le repas.

Neville, Harry, Dean et Tracey furent bientôt alléchés par l'odeur de cuisson qui se dégageait, et tous sortirent de leurs tentes pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Pansy, Ron et Hermione.

\- Alors Harry, toujours pas de nouvelles d'Hedwige ? Le questionna Hermione.

\- Aucunes. Si demain elle n'est pas venue, je pense qu'il me faudra prendre mon balais et partir.

\- Londres n'est plus très loin de toute façon. Une dizaine de milles tout au plus.

Le brun à lunettes hocha la tête, ayant néanmoins l'air soucieux. Sitôt le repas terminé, il retourna dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Pansy et s'allongea sur son sac de couchage.

Son mal de crâne l'avait repris, cela s'accompagnant de douleurs au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : Voldemort cherchait à entrer dans son esprit. Eh bien qu'il essaye, pensa Harry.

Il vit Pansy le rejoindre et lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- J'ai un petit mal de tête, rien de plus.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu t'éclipses comme ça. Reste avec moi.

\- Dehors ? Il fait un peu froid je trouve.

\- Harry...c'est la journée la plus chaude que nous avons eu depuis des semaines...tu as de la fièvre ?

Ce constat ne fût pas effectif cependant lorsqu'elle lui toucha le front pour vérifier sa température.

\- Harry, entre nous est-ce que tu es absolument certain que ce soit un bon plan, cette idée pour toi de partir à la recherche d'aide ?

\- Il n'y a pas de questions à se poser Pansy. Il le faut.

\- Mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours à toi qu'on demande de sauver la situation ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

\- À ce qu'il me semble, Hermione a fait bien plus que moi jusqu'à présent. Sans elle, je ne sais pas où nous en serions. Et c'est grâce à Ron que nous avons des tentes, et aussi que nous savons des choses à propos des loup-garous. Tout ce que je me suis contenté de faire, c'est de retransmettre les visions que j'avais reçu. Fichue cicatrice pas vrai ?

\- N'écoute pas ce qui est dit dans le testament de Dumbledore. Tu ne va pas mourir Harry, on trouvera un moyen pour s'en sortir.

\- Oui.

Son sourire vacilla cependant, puis s'éteignit tout à fait lorsqu'elle lui eu tourner le dos pour rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Pansy ne comprenait pas encore qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour lui de survivre au Lord Noir. Aucune force au monde, sinon la mort, ne pourrait détruire le lien créer par _L'Anima Tua Fractus_.

 **.**

Lorsque son tour de garde arriva plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry avait arrêté depuis longtemps de ruminer ces sombres pensées dans son esprit. Un joyeux feux de camp crépitait allégrement devant lui, tandis qu'il était assis en tailleur, une tasse de thé à la main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

La nuit était tombé depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et la température s'était considérablement rafraîchie, aussi se couvrit-il les épaules d'un blouson molletonné. La forêt retentissait du cri des chouettes et des hiboux qui partaient pour leur chasse nocturne, et du bruit que faisaient mille autre petits animaux en marchant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes qui constituait le sol du bois.

\- Espérons que Fenrir Greyback et sa bande n'aient pas élu domicile dans cette forêt, grommela-t-il pour lui-même tout en essuyant les verres de ses lunettes à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Il jeta un rapide regard en direction des tentes où se trouvaient ses amis, qui devaient dormirent pour la plupart, puis reporta son attention sur le feu qui brûlait. Lentement, il sortit d'une de ses poches puis déplia le testament d'Albus Dumbledore, qu'il lu et relu encore à la lueur du feu de camp. Il en était venu à connaître le texte par cœur, lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Hermione ! S'époumona-t-il.

Au bout de quelques instants la tête de la jeune femme apparu par la fente d'ouverture d'une des tentes.

\- Oui Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible que je puisse lire la lettre écrite par Drago ?

Malgré la distance, il vit qu'elle blêmissait, mais elle acquiesça cependant et la lui donna au bout d'un court laps de temps.

\- Je suis désolé si ça te dérange Hermione, lui dit-il tandis qu'elle s'approchait et lui tendait le bout de papier chiffonné. C'est simplement que...j'aimerais comprendre certaines choses à propos des agissements de Drago. Je pense que c'est possible de faire une corrélation entre ce texte et le testament de Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant le fameux testament que Harry tenait dans une main, la lettre de Drago dans l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toi et Ron aujourd'hui ? Vous semblez à nouveau vous intéresser fortement à lui.

\- Ah bon Ron aussi ? S'étonna-t-il. Pas pour les mêmes raisons alors. Ne me dit pas qu'il est encore jaloux ?

\- Si je crois bien. La haine est tenace.

\- Que veux-tu ? Malefoy et Weasley ça a toujours fait deux, et ça fera toujours deux. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

\- Oui sans doute, approuva-t-elle. Bonne nuit Harry, je vais me coucher maintenant. Oh et attend ! Éteint le feu, ça empêche tout le monde de dormir.

Harry s'exécuta tandis qu'Hermione retournait dans sa tente. Une fois un _Lumos Maxima_ formulé, il se mit à la lecture de la lettre écrite par Drago. Sans feu il frissonnait, aussi s'emmitoufla-t-il dans une couverture qui lui appartenait, s'efforçant de ne pas trop fixer les bois envahis par l'obscurité pour se focaliser sur sa lecture.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue le gagna et il failli s'endormir sur place, n'ayant plus aucune idée de la fameuse corrélation qu'il espérait établir entre les deux textes. Les braises du feu s'étaient totalement consumées, et même la lumière de sa baguette n'était plus qu'un pâle rayon dans les ténèbres de la forêt hostile. Terrassé par la fatigue, il était sur le point de fermer définitivement les yeux et de sombrer pour de bon dans le sommeil, lorsqu'un hululement soudain se fit entendre.

Relevant pesamment la tête, Harry fixa d'un œil vitreux l'obscurité angoissante de la forêt. En dépit de la fatigue, son regard se focalisa pourtant sur un point blanc situé au niveau de la branche d'un arbre.

Le hululement reprit, plus fort cette fois. Sous les yeux de Harry, le point blanc se mit alors à grandir, pour se transformer en tâche blanche, puis cette tâche commença elle-même à prendre forme au fur et à mesure que la fatigue s'estompait et que la surprise décuplait la vivacité de son regard. Ayant à peine conscience de s'être relevé, Harry effectua quelques pas en avant, puis s'arrêta et fixa du plus intensément qu'il pu la silhouette blanche située sur cette branche d'arbre.

\- Hedwige...

Le Harfang des Neiges se trouvait là, sous ses yeux en chair et en os, son regard d'ambre si dérangeant et si perçant le scrutant malgré l'obscurité. Harry tendit la main en avant, dans l'optique de la faire venir auprès de lui, et alors elle déploya ses ailes en poussant un nouveau hululement. Mais soudain, la chouette blanche disparu dans un tourbillon. Passablement désorienté, Harry recula de quelques pas en se frottant les yeux.

\- _Lumos !_ Formula-t-il en distinguant une grande silhouette noire au pied de l'arbre sur lequel un instant plus tôt à peine se tenait Hedwige.

Ce qu'il vit en face de lui, à quelques yards à peine de distance lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Bien malgré lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri rauque tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Un fantôme...c'est impossible...vous êtes un fantôme...vous êtes mort...

La sombre silhouette qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre le plus proche face à lui ne bougea pas. Elle ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche pour délivrer ces quelques mots :

\- Je suis de retour monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha négativement la tête de gauche à droite, suffoqué par le manque d'air soudain qu'il avait dans les poumons. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il poussa un deuxième cri d'effroi, et vit dans la seconde suivante Hermione qui émergeait de sa tente et qui accourait à ses côtés, baguette brandie en avant.

\- Harry que se passe-t-il nom de Merlin ?! Le camp est attaqué ?!

\- Non...regarde devant toi...là-bas au pied de l'arbre...

Les yeux agrandis par l'état d'alerte extrême dans lequel elle se trouvait, la jeune femme scruta immédiatement l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait, et elle aussi en resta bouche bée. Pendant un moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis qu'elle fixait l'homme qui lui faisait face et que celui-ci la fixait en retour de ses yeux perçants et noirs comme de l'encre, noirs comme les cheveux de jais qui encadraient sa figure mince, noirs comme l'interminable cape qui lui tombait aux chevilles et qui le faisait tant ressembler à une chauve-souris.

Envahie par une vague d'émotions d'une intensité indescriptible, Hermione se mit brusquement à courir et se jeta dans les bras de cet homme, qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais imaginé serrer un jour contre elle. Elle éclata violemment en sanglots lorsqu'elle se colla littéralement contre lui.

\- Vous étiez mort..., balbutia-t-elle en sanglotant dans ses bras, vous avez été assassiné...Harry...Harry et moi nous vous avons vu...nous avons vu votre chute...du haut de la tour d'Astronomie...nous n'avons pas pu vous sauver...je suis désolée...désolée...oh pardonnez-moi...pardonnez-nous...pardonnez-nous professeur...

\- Je suis là miss Granger, je suis là, répondit-il en la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry était resté au même endroit, incapable de bouger ni de détourner les yeux. Peu à peu, il vit cependant des têtes émerger par la fente des tentes. Et un à un, les autres sortirent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ron tout d'abord, puis Tracey, Pansy, Dean, et enfin Neville. Tous les cinq rejoignirent Harry et observèrent d'un air halluciné l'homme qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux, et dans les bras duquel Hermione s'était jetée à corps perdu. Au bout d'un moment cependant, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes et s'éloigna de celui qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté d'étreindre. L'homme en noir s'avança alors dans le halo de lumière des différentes baguettes, toisant spécifiquement Harry.

\- Vous n'espériez tout de même pas que j'allais vous abandonner comme cela, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ? J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous apprendre à vous tous.

Son rictus si particulier étira ses lèvres minces tandis qu'il fixait tour à tour les sept adolescents.

\- Enfin je vous retrouve, déclara Severus Rogue.

 **.**

 **.**

Tinworth était sans aucun conteste le village le plus pittoresque que Drago avait jamais vu de toute son existence. Situé au bord de la mer, à l'extrême sud de la pointe des Cornouailles, pays de multiples contes et légendes, Tinworth était surtout connu pour abriter l'une des plus importantes communautés sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, de même que les célèbres villages de Flagley-Le-Haut, Terre-en-Lande, Godric's Hollow ou encore Pré-au-Lard.

Cependant, comme tous ces autres villages bien connus dans le monde sorcier, Tinworth n'en demeurait pas moins un hameau semi-magique, car un nombre de moldus au moins égal à celui des sorciers vivait également là. Le fait que les uns et les autres puissent cohabiter ( en temps de paix tout du moins ) avait toujours profondément fasciné Drago, lui qui n'avait jamais habité au sein d'un village, et surtout jamais près des moldus.

Tinworth présentait pour caractéristique principale d'être construit au bord d'une falaise, celle-ci surplombant presque à pic la mer houleuse qui déversait sur la rocaille des gerbes d'écume dans un fracas effroyable. En ce sens les rues étaient extrêmement tortueuses, puisque celles-ci avaient été tracées suivant la courbe de la falaise. Les maisons et les boutiques de commerçants étaient en pierre, avec des toits en briques colorées, rouges pour la plupart. Tous les bâtiments étaient forts bas, et parfaitement calfeutrés, avec des fenêtres très étroites et des portes en fer extrêmement solides. Il s'en doutait, tout cela servait à protéger les habitations et tout ce qui s'y trouvait des terribles vents, tempêtes, orages et ouragans qui s'abattaient régulièrement dans ce coin isolé et terriblement exposé aux éléments naturels.

\- J'ai diablement faim, déclara Drago en s'arrêtant devant un pub qui se trouvait être en plein cœur de l'artère principale du hameau.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Blaise. Cette odeur de sel qui vient de la mer m'a mit l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ah, c'est la mer qui te donne faim ? Le questionna son ami en arquant un sourcil. Moi c'est plutôt la marche.

\- Les deux disons, lui répondit le métis avec un sourire.

Protégé par l'apparence de Blaise grâce au polynectar, Drago rentra d'un air parfaitement détendu dans le petit pub du village et prit place autour d'une table sur la petite terrasse du pub qui faisait face à la mer. Lui et Blaise passèrent commande, puis fumèrent un cigare pour détendre leurs nerfs éprouvés par plusieurs longs jours de marche harassante.

\- La vue vaut le détour, commenta Drago en observant l'infinité azur de la mer et la grisaille du ciel qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

Il tira une ultime bouffée de son cigare, puis le jeta dans le vide et le regarda avec un certain amusement disparaître dans les flots une centaine de mètres en contrebas.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas sauter dans le vide, et transplaner pendant ta chute pour voir ce que ça donne ? Dit-il à Blaise.

\- On ne peut plus transplaner sans être aussitôt fiché par le Ministère, tu as déjà oublié ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'irais fiche à sauter dans le vide ? Tu as vraiment des idées étranges par moment.

\- Je pensais que tu t'y était habitué avec le temps.

\- Euh...non.

Blaise eu un frisson imperceptible en regardant les vagues gigantesques qui s'écrasaient contre la falaise de calcaire, presque juste en dessous de lui.

\- Qu'en est-il de ta mère ?

\- Comment ça ? Dit-il en relevant la tête pour fixer Drago.

\- C'est pour la trouver que nous sommes venus ici. J'aimerais savoir où elle habite.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Drago. Mangeons d'abord, regarde le repas arrive.

Ils dévorèrent en un rien de temps le repas qui leur avait été servi, puis Blaise consentit à remettre le sujet de sa mère sur la table.

\- Viens je vais te montrer.

Ils quittèrent le pub après avoir jetés un dernier regard à l'étendue infinie de la mer, puis reprirent le chemin de l'artère principale qui s'étirait longuement de manière tortueuse. Cabossés, fendus même par endroits, les pavés ( quand il y en avait ) n'offraient aucun répit aux pieds déjà endoloris des deux jeunes hommes. Blaise conduisit Drago jusqu'au sommet de la crête de la falaise, au point le plus élevé de Tinworth, et de là vers une série de petites venelles transversales qui coupaient approximativement à angle droit l'artère principale.

\- Ma mère tient une boutique, précisa Blaise. Elle travaille dans le commerce des aphrodisiaques depuis des années.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais été à la maison ?

\- Oui. Toujours en voyage à l'autre bout de la Chine, de l'Inde, du Brésil ou de je ne sais quelle autre contrée exotique. Pas étonnant qu'elle ai rencontrée mon père au cours d'un de ces voyages.

\- Lequel ? Voulu savoir Drago. Tu ne m'a jamais dit tes origines exactes.

\- C'est parce que je ne les connaît pas moi-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été conçu dans une quelconque île caribéenne. Mon père que je n'ai jamais connu vivait aux Caraïbes, c'est tout ce que m'a dit ma mère.

\- Et elle travaillait déjà dans les aphrodisiaques à l'époque ?

\- Ouais. _Chez Pamela Zabini_ , tu n'a jamais entendu parler de l'enseigne ?

Drago hocha vaguement la tête, cela lui disant quelque chose, mais c'était sans doute parce que le nom de Zabini lui était très familier. Tout en prononçant ce nom, Blaise lui indiquait effectivement le devant d'une boutique sur le devant de laquelle était bien inscrite ce nom en lettres capitales. _Chez Pamela Zabini : Aphrodisiaques en tous genres._

Le carillon d'une sonnette retentit lorsque tous deux pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, dont la relative obscurité offrait un puissant contraste avec la clarté du dehors.

\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? Leur demanda une femme à la peau basanée et aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés.

\- C'est moi mère, déclara Blaise en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne me reconnaît pas ?

\- Blaise ? Mais...enfin je...que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je t'expliquerait tout ça plus tard. Est-ce que tu pourrais simplement m'assurer une chambre pour la nuit à moi et à mon ami ?

\- Évidemment. Suivez-moi vous deux.

L'air interloqué, la mère de Blaise les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique, et de là elle leur fit monter un vieil escalier en bois. À l'étage supérieur se trouvait une chambre avec deux lits séparés, et ce fût ici qu'elle leur accorda de s'installer.

\- Blaise je t'attend en bas, il faut qu'on parle.

Le ton sans réplique de sa mère mit le métis dans l'embarras. Drago lui jeta un regard empreint d'une certaine compassion, lui tapotant l'épaule pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grand chose. En poussant un profond soupir, Blaise fini également par quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa mère. Il la trouva debout derrière le comptoir, en train de faire le calcul de ses recettes de la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est long à expliquer.

\- Tout est long à expliquer avec toi.

Blaise pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer tout aussi vertement. Le ton sec de sa mère ne lui avait pas manqué, et pour cause cela faisait depuis les vacances de Noël qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il fallait dire que lui et elle n'avaient jamais eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler une relation chaude, Pamela Zabini n'ayant jamais eu un quelconque instinct maternel et Blaise n'ayant jamais attendu grand chose d'elle. Mais sa mère avait quand même le mérite d'avoir amassé une grosse fortune au cours de sa riche carrière dans les aphrodisiaques, et une partie de l'argent avait servi à payer des elfes de maison pour s'occuper de Blaise lorsqu'elle n'était pas là ( c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le temps ). Sans argent et sans mère pour le protéger, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de Blaise.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu n'est pas à la maison ? Reprit-t-elle tout en continuant de compter ses recettes.

\- Il y eu...des problèmes avec...un ami à moi.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parle ? Et puis tu ne devrait même pas être à la maison, tu devrais être en train de travailler. Nous sommes déjà en septembre au cas où tu ne le saurait pas.

\- Mère, c'est la guerre et...

\- Oh tout de suite ! La guerre par ci, la guerre par là, merci bien je l'entend assez comme ça dans les journaux et à la radio. Il existe juste une bande de terroristes qui empêche le gouvernement de mener à bien l'exercice de la paix et de l'ordre.

Blaise ravala sa bile tant bien que mal, n'essayant pas de chercher à faire comprendre à sa mère que c'était justement le gouvernement qui menait la guerre à des innocents, et que la révolte de certains était parfaitement légitime.

\- On m'a interdit d'entrer au Ministère, finit-il par déclarer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refusait de remplir un questionnaire qui faisait l'apologie de la « race supérieure » qu'était les Sang-Pur.

Pamela Zabini cessa de compter son argent pour fixer son fils d'un œil ahuri.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, mentit Blaise, espérant par là lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait fortement en soutenant le Ministère.

\- Mais tu es un Sang-Pur voyons ! Ils ont obligation de t'accorder un passe-droit ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je leur enverrait un hibou pour te réclamer le poste que tu as envie.

Blaise grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements, lui qui avait espéré compter sur sa mère. Au fond il s'était sans doute illusionné, lui qui n'avait jamais pu compter sur elle lorsqu'il en avait besoin étant petit.

\- Mère, je ne puis faire quelque travail que ce soit tant que la paix ne sera pas rétablie dans le pays, lui dit-il en la toisant. Je veux juste rester ici le temps que les choses se calment un peu, et le moment venu je verrait ce qu'il faut que je fasse.

\- Soit, fini par céder Pamela Zabini. Tu es mon fils après tout, je peux bien t'accorder une protection. Mais pour ton ami je reste assez dubitative. Qui est-ce ?

\- Un de mes camarades de promotion à Serpentard. On se connaît depuis plus de onze ans.

\- Et il est de Sang-Pur évidemment. Ça me va dans ce cas.

Blaise hocha la tête, puis il se retira à l'étage et laissa sa mère retourner à ses affaires.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Blaise se sentit en pleine forme lorsqu'il s'éveilla et qu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans l'arrière-boutique où se trouvait sa mère.

\- Au fait, comment es-tu venu ici ? Par portauloin ? Transplanage ? Poudre de cheminette ? Lui demanda Pamela Zabini.

\- Euh...par balais, hasarda-t-il. J'avais des choses à faire sur le chemin menant à Tinworth.

Sa mère acquiesça à son plus grand soulagement. Pour l'instant il s'en sortait comme un champion, car elle semblait le croire sur parole. Tant que cela durerait, il pouvait être tranquille, mais si par malheur elle apprenait pourquoi Drago et lui étaient là, s'en était fini pour de bon de leur quête.

Tandis qu'il mangeait, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Drago fit son apparition dans l'arrière-boutique. Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet, et c'est sous son apparence normale qu'il se dévoila aux yeux de Blaise et de sa mère.

\- Asseyez-vous donc monsieur... ?

\- Drago, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant en face de Blaise et en se mettant à dévorer à pleines dents le repas que lui servait Pamela Zabini.

\- Votre nom me dit quelque chose, susurra-t-elle.

\- Je viens d'une des plus riches familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, ça s'explique donc sans doute.

\- La famille Drago, oui ça me dit quelque chose en effet, reprit la mère de Blaise. Maintenant excusez-moi vous deux, j'ai un commerce à tenir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la boutique du magasin.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Drago prit la parole en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Blaise.

\- Ta mère ne m'a pas l'air d'être très au courant des actualités du monde magique.

\- Oh que si justement. Tu lui aurait sortit le nom de Malefoy et elle aurait directement fait le lien entre ce nom et un certain Drago activement recherché par les services de police.

\- Tu ne lui fait pas confiance ?

\- Si, mais la prudence est mère de sûreté.

Tous deux remontèrent dans leur chambre une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé et digéré.

\- J'ai quelques achats à faire, déclara Drago en préparant son sac. J'en aurait sans doute pour une heure ou deux. Si d'ici là je ne suis pas revenu, prévient ta mère que tu pars à ma recherche.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux que tu y aille seul ?

\- Non, pas si je prend du polynectar.

\- Tu es au courant qu'il n'en reste presque plus ? C'est le dernier flacon qui provient de la réserve du professeur Rogue, lui dit Blaise en le lui tendant.

Drago avala d'une traite le liquide brunâtre, tira une grimace, puis sortit de la chambre et disparu hors de la vue de Blaise.

Dehors il faisait exactement le même temps que la veille, le jour où ils étaient arrivés. La bise glacée du vent giflait les joues de Drago, et l'odeur salée des embruns parvenait avec force à ses narines, aussi se protégea-t-il du mieux qu'il pu en marchant d'un pas rapide, les mains engoncées dans les poches de son blouson.

L'artère principale du village était tellement pentue qu'il était obligé par moments de s'appuyer contre les murs de pierre des habitations ou des magasins, tout en cherchant des yeux une boutique de cigares. Finalement il entra dans un magasin moldu qui vendait du tabac et des alcools. Il tâtonna dans ses poches à la recherche d'argent, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur les rares livres Sterling que lui et Blaise avaient réussi à troquer contre des gallions au cours de leur voyage.

Drago s'avança à l'intérieur du magasin, regardant avec attention les étagères encombrées de bouteilles et les présentoirs surchargés de boîtes de cigares. Une fois qu'il eu fait son choix, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et déposa ses achats devant le commerçant.

\- Cela vous fera 12 livres, lui déclara celui-ci.

Drago paya, râlant sur le fait que c'était pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait en monnaie moldue. Blaise allait sans aucun doute lui en vouloir d'avoir dilapidé cet argent dans de l'alcool et du tabac.

En retournant à l'extérieur, Drago prit l'initiative de continuer à descendre la rue. Il prit le temps d'observer les petites bâtisses avec leurs fenêtres étroites et leurs portes en fer, se demandant si elles étaient peuplées par des sorciers ou bien des moldus.

Quelle idiotie de vouloir leur mort à tous, songea-t-il sans cesser de marcher. En quoi diffèrent-ils de nous finalement, hormis le fait qu'ils n'ont pas de baguettes ? Il vivent comme nous, mangent et boivent la même chose que nous, ils sont physiquement et intellectuellement égaux à nous. Seul un fou ne peut l'admettre.

Fou, Drago savait l'avoir été jusqu'à récemment encore, pour avoir justement cru que les moldus n'étaient rien moins qu'une race inférieure et nuisible pour les sorciers. Nous devrions les protéger au lieu de chercher à les détruire, soupira-t-il intérieurement en atteignant les dernières maisons du village.

Au hameau succéda bientôt un vaste terrain de dunes de sable qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à la mer. Drago marcha quelques temps parmi ce paysage sauvage avant de se poser sur une dune et d'allumer un des cigares qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il n'était plus qu'à un demi-mille de la mer désormais, et en levant la tête il pouvait observer le village de Tinworth bâtit sur la crête de la falaise. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la mer qu'il se sentait soulagé, presque paisible. L'odeur des embruns, le souffle du vent venant du sud, le cri des mouettes, la chaleur du sable sous ses doigts, tout cela lui était si peu familier qu'il appréciait chaque instant passé ici, sans être aucunement blasé. Et pourtant il y aurait de quoi l'être dans ce coin paumé et rocailleux du pays, avec en plus de cela un ciel gris à mourir de tristesse jusqu'à l'horizon. Mais non, Drago se sentait bien. Tellement bien même, qu'il ne remarqua que trop tard que le polynectar ne faisait plus son effet.

\- Par les couilles de Salazar ! S'écria-t-il en se regardant dans un miroir et en constatant qu'il avait repris son apparence naturelle.

Drago écrasa les restes de son cigare sur un rocher, puis se leva et tourna le dos à la mer pour retourner en direction du village, adoptant un rythme de marche rapide dans le but d'arriver le plus vite possible au magasin de Pamela Zabini. Il venait à peine de reprendre le chemin du village que, dans son empressement, il percuta un passant de plein fouet.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Regardez un peu où vous allez ! C'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point ! S'énerva son interlocuteur, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux-bruns.

\- Chéri arrête de perdre ton temps ! Le morigéna une femme à ses côtés qui portait un bébé dans ses bras et qui était vraisemblablement son épouse. Ignore-le !

Drago avait la tête qui tournait légèrement à cause du choc, mais son sens de l'équilibre hors-pair lui avait permis de ne pas tomber, et il toisa froidement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Votre femme a raison mon brave, répliqua-t-il en s'époussetant au niveau du torse. L'ignorance est le plus beau des mépris.

Sur ce, il renifla avec dédain à son intention et leva fièrement la tête avant de tourner les talons. Cependant, Drago n'avait pas fait trois pas que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux-bruns le rattrapait.

\- Attendez, je vous ai déjà vu quelque part...votre visage m'est familier...

\- Moi je ne vous connaît pas.

\- Eh bien moi si. Vos yeux...

\- Oui j'ai des yeux magnifiques, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai à faire, bonne journée.

Drago marcha d'un pas plus rapide encore si c'était possible, maugréant contre cet homme étrange qu'il avait télescopé.

 **.**

\- Quelqu'un m'a reconnu, déclara le beau blond à Blaise le soir venu.

\- Qui ça ? Il a prononcé ton nom ?

\- Non. Mais le polynectar ne faisait plus effet et il me connaissait apparemment. Moi il ne me disait rien.

\- Normal, ta photo a été dans tous les journaux. Tout sorcier un tant soit peu soucieux de l'actualité t'identifierait rapidement. Drago...il ne reste presque plus de polynectar. Je crois que désormais il faut que tu évites de sortir dehors.

Le beau blond tira aussitôt une horrible grimace. La privation de liberté était par-dessus tout quelque chose qu'il détestait.

\- Je sais, ça me répugne autant qu'à toi, mais nous n'avons pas tellement le choix.

Ainsi se passèrent les jours suivants. Drago regretta bien vite les dunes de sable et la mer, de même que les maisons de brique rouge de Tinworth, lui qui était confiné toute la journée dans la petite chambre au-dessus du magasin de Pamela Zabini.

Le seul moment de la journée où il sortait était au coucher du soleil, ou bien à l'aube, quand le village était quasiment désert. Blaise l'accompagnait systématiquement, baguette brandie devant lui pour parer à tout danger éventuel.

Six jours étaient déjà passés depuis leur arrivée à Tinworth lorsque Pamela Zabini entra à l'improviste dans la chambre où Drago et son fils logeaient. Lorsqu'elle vit le vrai visage du beau blond, elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil et le fixa longuement.

\- Blaise, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas l'ami que tu as amené avec toi, je me trompe ?

\- Non tu ne te trompe pas, soupira le métis. Il avait pris du polynectar.

Drago se para d'un masque d'indifférence pour cacher son trouble. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à la mère de Blaise, mais celui-ci se décidait à lui révéler la vérité à son propos après lui avoir menti durant un certain temps.

\- Mais...je le reconnaît...c'est le jeune homme qui est recherché par la brigade de la police magique...

\- Oui, et le jeune homme il a un nom : Drago Malefoy, grinça le principal concerné.

\- Tu m'a caché que j'hébergeais un criminel ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain sans tenir compte de la remarque. Malefoy évidemment, comment ais-je pu être aussi idiote pour passer à côté ?

\- Mère, il est innocent. C'est justement pour cela que je voulais l'amener ici, pour que tu lui assure confort et sécurité.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il est innocent ce garçon ?

\- Mère, c'est son père qui a été tué ! S'offusqua Blaise en se levant du lit où il était assis.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'entraîna en-dehors de la chambre, laissant ainsi Drago seul.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'il puisse commettre un parricide ? Continua Blaise une fois qu'il eu entraîné sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Lâche-moi veux-tu ? Répliqua Pamela Zabini en se défaisant de son étreinte. Je te faisait confiance Blaise ! Tu aurais pu me déclarer sa véritable identité dès le début, je ne l'aurait pas rebuté pour autant.

\- Pourquoi, tu vas le faire maintenant ? Tu es consciente qu'il sera exécuté si tu le remet aux mains des autorités ? Il n'y aura pas de procès contrairement à ce que le Ministère prétend. Il sera expédié à Azkaban, où il subira le baiser du détraqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! S'il est innocent, il trouvera bien des preuves qui le démontrent aux yeux de ses accusateurs. Moi je suis neutre dans cette affaire de meurtre, et je compte bien le rester.

\- Donc tu vas l'expulser de ton magasin c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai hébergé six jours, et c'était six jours de trop.

\- Et moi alors ? Tu vas jeter ton propre fils dans les cachots d'Azkaban ?

\- Tu n'ira pas à Azkaban Blaise. Tu n'a commis aucun crime.

\- Hormis le fait que j'ai aidé Drago à fuir et à se cacher, ce qui en soit revient à être complice avoué d'un meurtrier. Ce qui est tout autant condamnable.

Pamela Zabini resta muette pour une fois. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait pâlie. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlées à cause de la transpiration qui perlait à ses tempes. Son œil se fixait sur tout, sauf sur Blaise, roulant dans l'orbite de manière rapide.

\- Bien, finit-elle par dire. Puisqu'il en dépend de ta sécurité, je le garde ici.

\- Narcissa Malefoy saura vous récompenser au centuple pour ce que vous aurez fait pour Drago.

\- Narcissa Malefoy ? Renifla d'un air méprisant Pamela. Cette aristocrate prétentieuse n'a jamais fait de cadeaux à personne, elle ne connaît que l'égocentrisme, ce sera tout juste si elle ne me crachera pas à la figure pour avoir osée toucher son rejeton. Donc non Blaise, ce que je fait, je le fait par pur bonté de cœur...

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une voix grave se fit entendre :

\- Reparlez encore une seule fois de ma mère comme vous venez de le faire, et soyez certaine que je n'hésiterait pas à vous arracher la langue.

Debout en haut des marches de l'escalier, Drago fixait la mère de son meilleur ami des ses prunelles argentées aussi froides que la glace. Dans sa main droite crispée en un poing se tenait sa baguette effilée.

\- Calmez-vous mon garçon, lui conseilla Pamela Zabini. Je ne faisait qu'énoncer une simple vérité.

\- Je suis parfaitement calme, répliqua Drago. Ça se voit que vous ne m'avez jamais vu en colère, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un rictus inquiétant.

Bien malgré elle, la mère de Blaise recula d'un pas lorsqu'il acheva de descendre les escaliers et qu'il se fût rapproché à quelques yards à peine d'elle.

\- Blaise, fait sortir ce jeune homme de mon établissement ! Je ne veut plus le voir ici !

Le métis se gratta l'arrière du crâne, cherchant la solution miracle pour se sortir du marasme. Sa mère allait réitéré son ordre, lorsque le carillon de la sonnette retentit dans la boutique, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

\- Bien le bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? S'exclama Pamela Zabini en se précipitant derrière son comptoir et en se recoiffant à la va-vite.

Une jeune femme et son mari venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur du magasin. Ils saluèrent poliment la propriétaire de la boutique, puis la jeune femme entreprit d'aller observer les rayonnages qui croulaient sous le poids des aphrodisiaques. Son mari en revanche s'était arrêté net en apercevant Drago dans l'arrière-boutique. Celui-ci le toisa en retour, et il reconnu instantanément l'homme aux cheveux roux-bruns qu'il avait heurté quelques jours plus tôt sur le chemin menant au village.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Le questionna Blaise en fixant à son tour l'individu.

\- On s'est croisés, répondit Drago sans cesser de fixer le grand rouquin.

\- Il me rappelle vachement quelqu'un.

\- Moi aussi.

Il n'osa formuler son hypothèse à voix haute, mais plus il observait le jeune homme, plus sa certitude se renforçait.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? L'interrogea sa femme en lui prenant le bras. J'ai fini mes achats, on peut rentrer à la maison maintenant.

\- Tu as achetée quoi ? Voulu-t-il savoir en détachant enfin les yeux de Drago.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas. Pourquoi tu regardes en direction de l'arrière-boutique ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Il y avait...rien, oublie. Bonne journée, dit-il à l'adresse de madame Zabini avant de sortir du magasin en compagnie de sa femme.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, les salua la commerçante.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux-bruns venait à peine de tourner au coin de la venelle pour reprendre le chemin de la grand-route lorsqu'il fût rattrapé par Drago.

\- Dites-moi qui je suis.

Le rouquin resta interdit quelques secondes, puis sur un geste de pression de sa femme, reprit contenance et regarda Drago bien en face. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à très faible distance l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas louper un seul trait de son visage d'ange.

\- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Drago acquiesça.

\- Et vous, vous êtes l'un des frères de Ron Weasley.

Soudain, Drago se fit empoigner par le bras, et le grand rouquin se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je suis William Arthur Weasley, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Académie des Aurors. Mais appelle-moi Bill, ça va plus vite. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi sur-le-champ, tu n'es pas en sécurité chez Pamela Zabini.

Il s'éloigna de lui et l'observa à nouveau.

\- Je ne peut pas, répondit Drago en affectant une moue navrée. Je reste avec mon ami.

\- Le grand métis que j'ai aperçu ? Qu'il vienne avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que je peux vous faire confiance ?

Bill Weasley resta sans répondre pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment cependant il dégagea son front de ses longs cheveux roux-bruns et dévoila à Drago les cicatrices blanchâtres qui marquaient une partie de son visage.

\- La marque des griffes du loup Fenrir, dit-il d'une voix dure. Cela te suffit-il ?

\- Amplement, dit Drago.

\- Bien. Demain soir, rendez-vous à l'heure du dîner au pub _Les Harpies_. C'est le plus grand pub de Tinworth, il est en plein cœur de la grand-rue, tu ne peut pas le louper. Et n'oublie pas d'amener ton ami avec toi.

Il lui donna une accolade qui se voulait chaleureuse, mais qui était somme toute assez rude. Pas vexé pour si peu, Drago le lui rendit en le gratifiant d'une bourrade qui fit grimacer Bill Weasley. Il le regarda ensuite descendre l'artère principale du village avec sa jolie femme à son bras.

Lorsqu'il eu disparu, le beau blond sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Le hasard faisait parfois prodigieusement bien les choses.

 **.**

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, déclara Blaise pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois aux oreilles de Drago. Bill Weasley à Tinworth ? Depuis quand ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répondit Drago dans un haussement d'épaules.

C'était le lendemain soir, et tous deux se préparaient pour se rendre au pub _Les Harpies_ , où l'aîné des fils Weasley les attendait. Durant toute la journée Drago avait attendu ce moment, et il brûlait d'impatience de quitter l'exiguïté de la chambre pour goûter à la fraîcheur du soir.

\- Mieux vaudrait ne pas lui révéler pourquoi nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici, ajouta Blaise.

\- Si tu veux, mais il m'a l'air d'être fiable. Les Weasley ont beau être de sacrées belettes, au moins les belettes ne trahissent pas. En dépit de leur basse condition sociale, ils ont un semblant d'honneur.

\- Sans doute a-t-il beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre. Peut-être a-t-il des nouvelles de son frère ? Ou peut-être...

\- J'ai compris, le coupa Drago. On lui posera toutes les questions qu'on voudra le moment venu.

Le beau blond se recoiffa une dernière fois, puis il sortit de la chambre avec Blaise à sa suite. Pamela Zabini avait fermée boutique depuis peu de temps, mais elle se trouvait encore dans l'arrière-boutique en train de faire ses comptes de la journée.

\- Où allez-vous tous les deux ?

\- Manger à l'extérieur, répondit Blaise.

\- Tient-le à carreau, déclara sa mère en pointant Drago avec une plume d'oie dont elle se servait pour écrire dans son registre comptable.

Le métis acquiesça.

\- Ta mère m'a prise en grippe, s'esclaffa Drago une fois qu'il furent sortis dans la petite venelle où se trouvait la boutique de Pamela Zabini.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Tu l'a menacée après tout.

\- Elle a insultée ma mère.

Blaise soupira. Le don qu'avait Drago pour s'attirer l'antipathie des gens était stupéfiant, au moins autant que son don pour les fasciner. Ce faisant, ils arrivèrent cependant devant l'enseigne Les Harpies. À cette heure-ci, le pub était bondé. Blaise et Drago se frayèrent un passage entre le comptoir et les box, avant de repérer Bill qui leur faisait de grand signes avec une de ses mains tout au fond du pub.

\- Désolé pour tout ce bazar, déclara le grand rouquin en désignant le pub bondé et enfumé. C'est samedi soir aujourd'hui voyez-vous.

La charmante femme de Bill se tenait assise à ses côtés, son bébé sur les genoux. Drago haussa un sourcil en le voyant, et s'assit à l'opposé du bambin.

\- Tu n'aime pas les enfants ? Le questionna Blaise en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je les ai en horreur. Comment elle s'appelle cette marmaille ? Voulu-t-il tout de même savoir en se tournant vers la mère de l'enfant.

\- Victoire.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Fleur Weasley, la femme de Bill.

Drago se cala confortablement sur son siège, fixant d'un œil scrutateur le bébé prénommé Victoire.

\- Vous semblez bien optimiste pour l'avoir nommée comme cela, fit-il au bout d'un moment en faisant le célèbre signe du V avec son index et son majeur.

\- Tu aurais préféré que j'appelle ma fille Défaite ? S'esclaffa Bill.

\- Ça aurait été plus dans l'air du temps.

Bill passa commande lorsqu'un serveur se présenta, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

\- Si un jour tu as un enfant ( et je te le souhaite ), n'oublie pas qu'il ne doit jamais payer pour tes erreurs ou pour tes malheurs. Les problèmes des adultes ne les concernent pas, et même lorsque tout ira mal pour toi, ton enfant ne doit pas subir ce malheur.

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfants, grimaça Drago. Jamais.

Ce faisant, Victoire se mit à brailler à pleins poumons, et sa mère lui versa aussitôt un verre de lait et le lui fit ingurgiter. Bientôt, les plats qu'ils avaient commandés arrivèrent, accompagnés par un breuvage de couleur sombre.

\- C'est de la guinness, une sorte de bièraubeurre irlandaise, précisa Bill en voyant Blaise et Drago renifler avec circonspection le breuvage servi dans de grandes chopes.

Tous les quatre mangèrent avec appétit, mais de temps à autre Fleur arrêtait de dîner pour nourrir son bébé qui vagissait pour avoir du lait.

\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, déclara Bill au bout d'un moment.

Il repoussa son assiette de côté et joignit les mains pour les poser sous son menton.

\- À vous l'honneur, déclara Drago en avalant une gorgée de guinness.

\- Pour commencer, comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

\- On s'est enfuit, aussi bête que ça.

Bill se sembla pas goûter sa réponse.

\- Du manoir Malefoy ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, déclara Drago en balayant la question d'un revers de main.

\- Le Lord Noir nous a pris en chasse car nous n'avons pas rejoint ses rangs, répondit Blaise pour compenser le manque de coopération de son ami.

Bill hocha la tête.

\- Pamela Zabini est ta mère ? Dit-il en regardant Blaise. Méfie-toi d'elle, j'ai entendu de drôles de choses à son propos. Il paraîtrait qu'elle use de magie noire pour concocter ses aphrodisiaques, et Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle va faire lorsqu'elle disparaît de Tinworth pendant plusieurs mois pour se rendre dans quelque contrée exotique.

\- Elle ne me ferait jamais courir le moindre danger, lui assura le métis.

\- Il paraîtrait aussi que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission avant de mourir, enchaîna Bill en fixant à nouveau Drago.

Le beau blond se raidit sur son siège, buvant une nouvelle longue gorgée de guinness pour masquer son trouble.

\- Ce sont des racontars sans fondement, finit-il par déclarer après avoir reprit contenance.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a affirmée Minerva Mc Gonagall.

\- Attendez deux secondes ! L'interrompit Blaise. Vous êtes membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes Auror aussi ?

\- J'ai eu mon diplôme récemment, oui.

\- Parfait. Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre frère ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Rien du tout depuis plus d'un mois. Il a disparu du jour au lendemain de la maison familiale. Mes parents sont totalement désemparés. Ils craignent à tort ou à raison qu'il n'ai été tué.

\- Et Harry Potter ? Aucunes nouvelles non plus ?

\- Rien.

Blaise afficha une moue piteuse qui en disait long sur sa déception.

\- Quelle est l'utilité des Aurors maintenant qu'Ombrage a dissout leur département au Ministère ? Questionna Drago.

\- J'ai mon diplôme, répéta Bill. Il n'a peut-être plus aucune valeur, mais mes compétences en ont de la valeur.

\- Et ce fameux Ordre du Phénix, à quoi sert-il ?

\- Dumbledore vous l'a dit, non ? Il a pour fonction ultime de protéger l'élu de la prophétie.

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, le temps pour sa femme de prendre à son tour la parole.

\- Autrement dit, nous avons pour mission de te protéger, toi Drago Malefoy.

\- Je suis décidément bien tombé, ricana celui-ci. Voici mes sauveurs !

\- Arrêtez donc cette ironie mal placée, grinça Fleur Weasley. Tout le monde sous-estime l'Ordre, mais sa force tient dans cette sous-estimation. Faites croire à vos ennemis que vous êtes faibles et éparpillés, et il vous sous-estimera invariablement. Voldemort nous sous-estime, mais nous sommes bien plus nombreux et plus puissants qu'il ne le croit.

\- Il n'a pas tort en même temps, Dumbledore est mort, éructa Blaise.

\- Albus était très âgé de toute manière, rétorqua Bill. Le nouveau chef de l'Ordre du Phénix en revanche, Voldemort le croit mort lui aussi. Grave erreur de sa part, m'est avis.

Fleur contempla son mari un instant.

\- Qui ne croirait pas à la mort d'un homme après que des dizaines de témoins l'aient vu faire une chute d'une tour de 100 mètres de haut et être consumé par les flammes ?

Drago se redressa d'un coup sur son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

Bill se leva et invita aux autres à faire de même. Tous sortirent du pub Les Harpies et arrivèrent dans l'artère principale du village.

\- Avez-vous penser à prendre vos affaires avec vous ?

\- Oui, déclara Blaise en lui montrant leurs sacs à dos.

\- Parfait, suivez-moi, je vous loge chez moi à partir de maintenant.

Blaise se demanda comment réagirait sa mère en ne les voyant par revenir, puis il pensa lui écrire une lettre. Se faisant, lui et Drago suivirent Bill et sa petite famille à travers la rue tortueuse. Tandis qu'ils quittaient le village et arrivaient dans la région des dunes de sable, Drago n'y tenant plus accrocha le bras de Bill pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que vouliez dire au pub ? Réitéra-t-il. Répondez.

Le regard du grand rouquin se porta sur le ciel rosi par la lumière du coucher du soleil. Le vent venant de la mer faisait voleter ses cheveux tout autour de son visage, révélant les saillantes cicatrices blanches qui enlaidissaient une partie de sa figure.

\- Le Cavalier Noir est de retour, déclara-t-il. Et il va galoper pour te retrouver.

Victoire lâcha un nouveau vagissement, et sa mère la berça doucement pour la calmer.

\- Je rentre à la maison Bill, lui dit-elle. Tu restes ici ou tu viens avec moi ?

\- J'ai envie de profiter un peu du coucher de soleil.

\- Où habitez-vous ? La questionna Blaise en la suivant tandis qu'elle quittait le sentier pour marcher parmi les dunes de sable.

\- Un petit cottage que j'ai nommé la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il se trouve juste ici, dit-elle tandis que sous les yeux de Blaise apparaissait une petite maison bâtie près de la plage.

Resté avec Bill, Drago fixa la lumière du crépuscule qui envahissait le ciel des Cornouailles.

\- Severus Rogue est vivant. Par tous les Dieux, je le savais.

Dans sa poche, sa main se referma sur son talisman. Celui-ci était chaud, comme la chaleur de l'espoir.


	8. Embarquement immédiat

**Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre très très rapidement. De tous ceux que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, c'est l'un de ceux qui m'a le plus diverti. et c'est aussi un tournant dans cette histoire. Vous remarquerez au passage que plus l'histoire avance, plus on s'éloigne de Poudlard et de tout ce petit univers qu'il représente et qui était omniprésent dans les 25 premiers chapitres.**

 **En espérant ne pas me planter en faisant prendre ce tournant à mon histoire...très bonne lecture à tous !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Embarquement immédiat**

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait bon vivre à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. En tout cas, Drago s'y trouvait bien plus à son aise que dans le magasin poussiéreux de Pamela Zabini. Blaise rendait régulièrement visite à sa mère, mais il était bien le seul à le faire. Quelle excuse a-il bien pu trouver pour justifier son départ ? Se demanda pour la cinquantième fois Drago avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Il s'empara de sa tasse de thé posée sur un meuble à côté de lui et la porta à sa bouche, se délectant de la chaleur du breuvage. Ça lui changeait des pintes de whisky pur malt ou de guinness, qui semblait être une boisson fort appréciée dans ce coin de l'Angleterre.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée du cottage. Fleur se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir. Blaise se trouvait sur le seuil, revenant de sa nouvelle visite à la boutique de sa mère.

\- Tu arrives pile à temps pour l'heure du thé, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il se déchaussait et qu'il enlevait son blouson.

Blaise s'installa sur un pouf aux côtés de Drago, s'emparant aussitôt de la théière que celui-ci lui tendait pour qu'il puisse se servir à sa guise en thé.

\- Bill mon chéri, tu veux bien descendre prendre le thé avec nous ? Déclama Fleur depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- J'arrive ! S'exclama le grand rouquin au bout de quelques instants.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Victoire qui marchait à quatre pattes sur le tapis du living-room. D'un seul coup, il la souleva de terre aussi prestement que s'il s'agissait d'une plume et la déposa sur ses genoux tandis qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? Voulu savoir Drago à l'adresse de Bill.

\- 27 ans au mois de novembre.

\- Vous ne les faites pas du tout.

\- C'est cette petite puce, dit-il en chatouillant Victoire, qui se mit à rire en tentant d'attraper un des doigts de son père. Elle me rajeunit depuis qu'elle est venue au monde. Ça me rappelle le temps où je m'occupait de ma petite sœur.

\- Weaslette ? Ricana Drago.

Blaise le regarda de travers tout en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous la surnommions, lui répondit Bill sans relever la moquerie présente dans le propos du blond. D'après mon père, jusqu'à la naissance de Ginny il n'y avait pas eu de femmes qui étaient nées dans la famille Weasley pendant près de trois quarts de siècle. Moi et mes frères nous l'appelions la petite sultane, et nous nous faisions passer pour son harem.

Il éclata d'un rire si tonitruant que Victoire arrêta de brailler et ouvrit de grands yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Drago lui-même se permit un léger ricanement. Il arrêta rapidement cependant lorsqu'il vit Victoire échapper à l'emprise de son père et dégringoler de ses genoux jusqu'au sol, avant de ramper vers lui et d'agripper son pantalon des deux mains.

\- Arrête ça ! Grinça-t-il en secouant sa jambe pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Vous allez lui faire mal ! S'insurgea Fleur en se levant de son fauteuil. Cessez donc vos gestes brusques.

Elle s'accroupit pour prendre Victoire dans ses bras, lui faisant lâcher prise à force de chuchotements dans l'oreille et de baisers déposés sur son crâne à demi nu.

\- Il faudrait la tenir plus fermement en laisse cette gosse, commenta Drago en toisant Victoire les sourcils froncés.

\- Un gosse ne se tient pas en laisse, répliqua Bill. Ça s'éduque en revanche, mais pour cela il faut du temps.

\- Ouais si on veut, maugréa Drago en se levant de son fauteuil. Vous m'excuserez, je vais prendre un peu de repos.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta à l'étage supérieur. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur de la chambre où il logeait désormais avec Blaise, une chaleur douillette l'enveloppa. Le cottage de Bill et Fleur était si bien calfeutré qu'il faisait bon en permanence à l'étage, en dépit du vent qui hurlait au dehors et des averses qui tombaient régulièrement durant cette période de l'année.

Fatigué, Drago se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit dans lequel il passait ses nuits depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il fixa le plafond, et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps il se mit à penser à sa mère. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Le Lord Noir lui avait-il fait du mal ? Avait-elle trouvée refuge chez quelque ami de sa connaissance ? Jouait-elle les espions au Ministère sous l'apparence d'un autre ? Avait-elle ralliée les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses, et qui pourtant ne cessaient de le tracasser sitôt qu'il se mit à y penser.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux pour dormir. Il ne les garda pas fermés bien longtemps cependant, réveillé presque aussitôt par une brûlure à la main. En lâchant une horrible grimace, Drago se redressa sur son séant pour tenter de saisir ce qui était à l'origine de la brûlure.

\- Évidemment...j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il pour lui-même en fixant l'œuf d'or posé au pied du lit sur son sac à dos.

Les événements survenus depuis sa venue à Tinworth avaient presque réussis à lui faire oublier la présence de ce maudit œuf, mais la brûlure dont il venait d'écoper la lui avait rappelée avec brutalité. Prudemment, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur l'œuf.

- _Aguamenti !_

Un puissant jet d'eau se déversa dessus, et il tendit son bras pour toucher à nouveau la coquille dorée. À son grand désappointement cependant, il se brûla une nouvelle fois. Avec un grognement rageur, il donna un léger coup de pied pour pousser l'œuf sur le côté, puis se rallongea et ferma les yeux derechef. Cette fois-ci, il évita de laisser son bras pendre en dehors du lit et le replia sous sa tête pour s'en faire un oreiller.

Il dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, un sommeil réparateur et infiniment bienfaisant pour son corps qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'affaiblir avant qu'il n'atteigne Tinworth, la cause étant la rude marche que sa fuite lui avait imposée depuis qu'il était partit de chez lui.

\- Drago, murmura une voix masculine à son oreille. Drago réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant la tête de Blaise penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les traces de sommeil.

\- Il faut que tu descendes en bas. Bill et Fleur ont des choses à te dire. C'est à propos de ta mère, ajouta-t-il alors que Drago allait le rembarrer pour profiter encore de quelques instants de repos.

\- J'ai dormit combien de temps ? Fut tout ce qu'il parvient à sortir pour masquer la peur qui commençait à lui étreindre le cœur.

\- Deux-trois heures je dirais.

\- Parfait, je te rejoint en bas.

Blaise acquiesça puis s'éclipsa tandis que Drago se changeait dans la petite chambre parfaitement chauffée et calfeutrée. En changeant de pantalon il se fit les poches et empoigna vivement le talisman que Narcissa lui avait transmis. Cette fois-ci, il était glacial. Quelque chose de terrible lui est arrivé, comprit-il aussitôt. Étrange ce pouvoir qu'avait le talisman de l'avertir que quelqu'un était en danger en devenant froid comme la glace, et de devenir au contraire chaud comme le feu lorsque quelqu'un était en sécurité et se portait bien.

Voilà une chose dont j'ai oublié de parler à mère, songea-t-il tout en descendant les escaliers du petit cottage. Sitôt qu'il arriva dans le living-room, Bill et Fleur se levèrent de leurs sièges et le fixèrent avec une forme de compassion qui énerva profondément Drago.

\- Par pitié, ne tournez pas trois mille ans autour du pot. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ?

\- Oui, affirma Bill. Un hibou est arrivé il y a une heure avec un message.

\- De qui ?

\- Un homme en qui moi et ma femme avons toute notre confiance.

\- Mais qui bordel ? Je veux un nom !

Son énervement menaçait de déborder en véritable colère proche de la folie furieuse. Blaise lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour tenter de le calmer, mais Drago se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule.

\- Remus Lupin, finit par dire Bill.

\- Que sait-il de ma mère celui-là ? Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Depuis plusieurs semaines il voyage de concert avec la bande de renégats aux ordres du loup Fenrir, sous couvert de son étiquette de loup-garou.

\- Lupin a fait ça ?

\- Oui, en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Brusquement, Drago se souvient que Lupin avait été un des amis d'adolescence de sa mère, et même le dernier avec Rogue a être encore en vie. Cela le calma promptement.

\- Bien, moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui, c'est un vieil ami de ma mère, fini par convenir Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ce message ?

\- Le loup Fenrir a laissé entendre à Remus et à toute sa bande de reîtres que Lord Voldemort avait donné l'ordre de transférer Narcissa Malefoy dans...une forteresse.

\- Et vous croyez qu'il dit la vérité Greyback ? Marmonna Blaise.

\- Il est un des plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie du Lord Noir, rétorqua Fleur. Celui-ci le tient en très haute estime, il doit sans souci pouvoir lui dévoiler ses plans. Et puis pourquoi mentirait-il à sa fidèle meute ?

\- Cessez ! S'exclama Drago.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Le regard du blond se tourna vers Bill.

\- Où Voldemort veut-il emmener ma mère ?

\- Remus est formel dans sa lettre, et le loup Fenrir l'était tout autant que lui quand il le lui a annoncé, ça tu peux en être sûr.

Il lui tendit le fameux message, que Drago lu de long en large et en travers. Quand il eu fini, son visage se tordit de fureur et ses poings se crispèrent violemment, froissant le parchemin.

\- Il va l'expédier dans l'antre de la folie, dans l'enfer sur Terre. La forteresse de Nurmengard.

L'abattement causé par l'impuissance appesantit lourdement les épaules de Drago.

\- Où est-elle en ce moment ?

\- À Little Hangleton probablement, là où le Lord Noir la retient captive depuis près de 2 mois.

\- Et Lupin ?

\- Lupin bouge sans arrêt.

Drago hocha la tête puis pris la direction de la porte d'entrée sans ajouter un mot de plus. Les autres le laissèrent tranquille, cela se voyait nettement qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Le jeune homme trouva qu'une balade parmi les dunes de sable était la meilleure chose qui pouvait l'apaiser un temps soit peu en cet instant.

L'envie d'être un oiseau le saisit à nouveau très fort. S'il avait des ailes, il serait en un rien de temps auprès de sa mère et l'arracherait aux griffes de son maudit grand-père. De toute manière il devait absolument empêcher que sa mère se retrouve à Nurmengard, car si elle atterrissait là-bas, c'était la mort assurée. Combien de contes et légendes courraient sur Nurmengard et ses affreux cachots, dont certains passaient pour avoir la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard et pour être à moitié remplis d'eau croupie ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais Narcissa elle-même lui avait racontée plein d'histoires toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres sur cette sinistre prison-forteresse, alors qu'il était petit.

Et toutes les histoires étaient d'accord sur une chose : une fois qu'on entrait à Nurmengard, on en ressortait pas. Ou tout du moins, pas en un seul morceau ou pas avec toute sa tête. D'après les légendes, le seul sorcier a être parvenu à en sortir vivant n'était ni plus ni moins que le constructeur de la prison, Gellert Grindelwald, libéré par un mystérieux ami à lui qui, Drago le savait grâce à Narcissa, n'était également ni plus ni moins que Voldemort.

Las, il se percha sur un rocher qui émergeait au milieu des dunes de sable balayées par le vent froid du mois de septembre. Greyback n'avait pas menti, pas plus que Remus Lupin dans sa lettre, il en était certain. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en la véracité de leurs dires, le talisman était là pour lui prouver que Narcissa était en danger de mort. Toujours aussi froid au toucher, le précieux objet était agrippé avec force par son propriétaire comme s'il se fût agi d'un trésor. En pensant à cela justement, il pesta intérieurement contre ce maudit œuf brûlant qui ne lui servait à rien, contrairement à son talisman qui jusqu'à présent lui avait été nettement plus utile.

\- Drago ?

La voix dans son dos était hésitante.

\- Ouais Blaise ? Fit-il en se retournant et en affectant de lui sourire.

\- Tu me fais une affreuse grimace là, commenta son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le rocher. Tu n'es plus énervé ? Reprit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- À quoi bon ? Ça ne me rendra pas ma mère.

\- Son destin n'est pas encore scellé, il faut que tu gardes espoir.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre pour la sauver toi ? Moi je ne voit aucune solution. J'aurais dû la forcer à nous accompagner, bougonna-t-il en fixant la mer de ses yeux perçants.

\- Drago...aurais-tu oublié ? La mission que t'a confié Dumbledore ?

\- Non je n'ai pas oublié, mais la vie de ma mère est en jeu Blaise. Je me doit d'aller la secourir.

\- Tu n'en fera rien. L'Ordre du Phénix se charge d'elle. Nous, nous devons rester ici en attendant de poursuivre notre route.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je savais que tu allais me dire ça. De toute manière, tu n'a jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère aimante.

Sur ce, il laissa planté là un Blaise abasourdi et reprit la direction de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

 **.**

Lorsque Bill proposa en fin de semaine de prendre un nouveau repas au pub _Les Harpies_ , afin notamment de rétablir le contact entre Drago et Blaise qui ne se parlaient plus, chacun accepta, y compris les deux concernés. Bill avait repris son travail de banquier dans une petite banque filiale de Gringotts qui se trouvait à Tinworth, Fleur ayant elle un emploi de bouquiniste à mi-temps, de sorte que leur petit cottage n'était plus trop souvent occupé. Pour éviter de parler à Blaise, Drago s'éclipsait donc souvent pour se balader dans le hameau, et Blaise ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de passer voir sa mère, Fleur leur ayant à tous les deux gracieusement épargnés de devoir s'occuper du bébé en l'emmenant au travail avec elle.

Ainsi s'en furent-ils donc par un nouveau samedi soir goûter à la guinness noire et mousseuse des Cornouailles, ainsi qu'aux plats de sardines et de frites pannées typiques de la région. Depuis la demeure de Bill et Fleur, il fallait compter au moins trois quart d'heure avant de pouvoir atteindre le pub au milieu de l'artère principale de Tinworth. Les mains engoncées dans leurs poches de manteau, tous pénétrèrent à l'intérieur des Harpies en savourant la chaleur qui y régnait. Bill prit soin de placer Drago et Blaise côte-à-côte dans le box où ils prirent place, tandis que lui-même plaçait Victoire sur ses genoux et que Fleur s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- La marche ne vous a pas trop épuisés vous deux ? S'enquit-il.

\- Non pas du tout, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Je suis désolé, mais que voulez-vous ? Avec les nouvelles lois sur la réglementation du transplanage et tout et tout...vous voyez quoi ? On est obligés d'utiliser les moyens pédestres pour se déplacer.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Blaise jeta un regard en coin à Drago, sembla sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui toucher un mot, puis se ravisa et fixa à nouveau Bill.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus vous deux ? Voulu savoir celui-ci. Ça fait quelques jours que ça dure j'ai l'impression.

\- C'est à cause de la lettre de Remus ? Les interrogea Fleur.

Le regard que lui jeta Drago en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Tu veux aller la sauver n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle. Et toi tu t'y oppose, dit-elle en fixant Blaise.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question, et le métis ne chercha même pas à la démentir.

\- Vous êtes encore des vrais gosses, soupira Bill en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Vous me faites penser à moi et mon frère Charlie quand nous avions vôtre âge. On avait beau être d'accord sur pas mal de choses, il se trouvait toujours un sujet épineux qui nous divisait radicalement. De vraies têtes de mules qu'ont étaient tous deux.

\- En tout état de cause, vous n'avez jamais eu tous deux à débattre si vous deviez aller sauver votre mère ou non, répliqua froidement Drago.

Le regard de Bill se fit dur. Fleur lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'apaiser, mais il se maîtrisait parfaitement et se contenta de fixer scrupuleusement Drago de ses yeux bleus comme des saphirs.

\- Sache jeune Malefoy que tu as devant toi un homme qui a vécu de manière pleine et entière la Première Guerre des sorciers, ou quel que soit le nom que l'on donne à cette période sombre de notre Histoire. Toi tu es né quasiment à la fin de cette période que Dumbledore avait nommée assez justement l'Âge des Ténèbres. Mais moi je suis né et j'ai grandi durant dix ans dans la terreur, et malgré mon jeune âge je savais que mes parents où moi-même pouvions mourir à chaque seconde. Je le savait, mais j'étais totalement impuissant face à cela. Chaque semaine parvenait à mes parents des nouvelles horribles de familles entières de moldus ou de sorciers massacrées, femmes et enfants compris. En ce temps-là jeune Malefoy, Nurmengard c'était partout et tout le temps. Partout et tout le temps c'était l'enfer. Remercie Merlin de t'avoir épargné de vivre cela étant gosse.

Bill arrêta de parler lorsque les plats qu'ils avaient commandés furent déposés sur la table du box.

\- Il n'existe pas de pire enfer que Nurmengard, asséna Drago en réponse à Bill. Même Azkaban à côté n'est que l'Érèbe, tandis que Nurmengard est le Tartare. Nul sorcier hormis Grindelwald n'en est ressortit vivant. Si je ne vole pas au secours de ma mère, elle sera enfermée dans les profondeurs de la forteresse et n'en ressortira jamais.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix se réunira prochainement pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire à son propos, décréta Bill. Je serais du nombre à y participer à cette réunion. Notre meilleur atout pour secourir ta mère est Severus Rogue à mon avis.

\- Je comprends.

\- Non tu ne comprend pas jeune Malefoy. Tout ceci te dépasse, tu es encore bien trop jeune...

\- C'est à _moi_ que Dumbledore a confié une mission ! S'écria violemment Drago en abattant son poing sur la table.

Quelques clients du pub s'arrêtèrent de boire et de manger pour le dévisager, mais il y avait un tel tapage qui régnait en ce samedi soir que peu de gens lui prêtèrent finalement attention. Victoire en revanche se mit à pleurer, et Fleur la retira des genoux de son mari pour la bercer doucement, non sans fusiller Drago du regard.

\- Alors tu admets ? Déclara Bill. C'est donc bien à toi que Dumbledore a confier la mission de...à propos de l'œuf ?

\- Oui, grinça Drago en serrant les dents.

\- Donc tu sais parfaitement quelle voie tu dois suivre : continuer ta mission jusqu'à son achèvement. Il en va du destin du monde sorcier, quoi que tu puisses dire. Ta mère savait parfaitement quels risques elle encourait lorsqu'elle a choisie de ne pas t'accompagner. Je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire rencontrée que très brièvement, mais Remus et Severus ne m'ont dit que du bien d'elle. Tu sais jeune Malefoy, j'ai une mère moi aussi, et quoi que tu puisses en penser, elle coure autant de risques que la tienne, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle a accueillie chez elle des moldus et des nés-moldus, et qu'elle est entrée dans la résistance en devenant membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et tu sais ce qu'on leur réserve aux résistants, aux traîtres et aux félons jeune Malefoy ? On ne prend pas la peine de les faire escorter pour les jeter dans une prison hautement surveillée à l'autre bout de l'Europe. On leur offre le baiser du détraqueur, ou on les abat comme des chiens, sans autre forme de procès.

La crudité des propos de Bill rendit Drago plus blême encore qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. À ses côtés, Blaise avait le teint cireux et cachait son malaise en ne cessant de plonger son nez dans sa chope de guinness.

\- Bill, tu pourrais éviter de dire cela devant la petite ? Tenta de l'apaiser Fleur en lui posant une main sur le bras.

\- Oui tu as raison chérie, pardonne-moi.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara Drago. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste fini, je l'ai toujours été, je le sais, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera. Mais je n'y peut rien, c'est dans ma nature de penser sans cesse à moi avant les autres.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela Drago Malefoy, lui répondit Bill. L'égoïsme est propre à tout un chacun, dites plutôt que cela fait partie de la nature de l'homme. Vous n'êtes pas plus égoïste qu'un autre. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est qu'il faut à tout prix qu'avant de faire le moindre choix ou le moindre acte crucial, vous vous rappeliez les promesses que vous avez faites et les serments que vous avez tenus. Votre mère j'en suis persuadé, voudrait que vous acheviez cette mission qui vous a été confiée. Achevez-là, eu égard pour elle et pour les espoirs qu'elle place en vous. Elle ne veut sûrement pas que vous courriez à votre perte en allant à sa rescousse. D'autres plus âgés que vous s'en chargeront. D'autres qui ont déjà bien vécus, et qui n'ont plus grand-chose à perdre. Vous êtes encore très jeune Drago Malefoy, ne gaspillez pas votre vie à partir en quête de batailles que vous ne sauriez remporter.

Drago sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tendis qu'il fixait Bill de la façon la plus intense qu'il pouvait le faire. Il ferma donc les paupières afin de refouler l'eau salée qui affluait dans ses yeux, respira un grand coup, puis les rouvrit.

\- Vous dites vrai Bill Weasley, dit-il finalement en observant Victoire qui jouait avec une cuillère sur les genoux de Fleur. J'achèverai le travail commencé avant moi par mon ancien directeur, et je ne me consacrerai qu'à ce travail jusqu'à l'avoir entièrement terminé.

\- Drago...

La voix de Blaise n'était qu'un murmure, mais le beau blond tourna la tête.

\- Je suis là mon pote. Je serais là à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Dans un élan d'affection, il le serra dans ses bras, et Drago se laissa faire, déposant un instant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami pour reprendre le souffle qui lui avait été coupé par cette brusque étreinte.

Victoire poussa un cri, mais c'était un cri de joie cette fois-ci, et elle battit des mains en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se donner des bourrades affectueuses avant de reprendre leur repas où ils l'avaient laisser. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Bill tandis qu'il contemplait la réconciliation de Drago et de Blaise.

\- Vous formez décidément une belle paire tous les deux, commenta-t-il.

\- Ouais, quand on naît fils unique il faut bien s'inventer un frère, répondit Drago avec un air narquois, alors que Blaise faisait mine de s'offusquer.

\- Ah, eh bien je vous refourguerait bien un des miens, tiens pendant qu'on y est, s'esclaffa Bill.

\- Oh alors ça non merci ! Je me suis tapé Ron Weasmoche alias La Belette pendant sept ans dans la même promo, soupira Drago.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent alors de rire, Blaise étant même plié en deux par le fou rire, et Fleur secouée par des larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Bill se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'avait pu faire le derniers de ses frères à Merlin pour être aussi mal aimé.

Après cette soirée au pub _Les Harpies_ et sa réconciliation avec Blaise ( mais surtout avec lui-même ), Drago passa une excellente nuit, la meilleure qu'il eu vécu depuis bien longtemps. Enfin débarrassé de ses tourments concernant la voie qu'il devait suivre, il se permit même de déposer l'œuf d'or à côté de son oreiller, tout près de sa tête. La chaleur que diffusait l'œuf ne l'énervait plus, l'apaisant fortement au contraire. Il se sentait puissant avec cet œuf près de lui, puissant mais surtout rassuré. Tout n'était pas glacé comme son talisman, comme le vent qui mugissait au-dehors, comme les vagues gigantesques qui s'abattaient contre la falaise, il restait encore quelques sources de chaleur. Pourtant Drago réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. La respiration régulière de Blaise, qui dormait dans un lit adjacent au sien, l'apaisait plus encore que l'œuf posé près de lui. Les yeux fermés, le beau blond écoutait aussi les bruits des éléments naturels qui se déchaînaient à l'extérieur de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Un tel contraste entre intérieur et extérieur n'était pas sans lui rappeler ses propres tourments qui l'habitaient peu de temps auparavant et l'attitude flegmatique de façade qu'il se donnait perpétuellement.

Lorsque j'aurais terminé ma mission, je reviendrais te sauver maman, se promit-il au fond de son cœur. Je ne serais pas un lâche comme mon père, je reviendrais te sauver. Je te le promet.

Et ce fût sur cette promesse solennelle qu'il sombra définitivement dans le pays des songes.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Drago s'éveilla alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis peu. Il trouva cependant Bill et Fleur ainsi que leur fille déjà attablés dans la cuisine. Bill faisait voler une cuillère remplie de compote à l'aide de sa baguette, et Victoire ne cessait de crier et de battre des mains chaque fois que l'ustensile faisait des aller-et-retour entre le pot de compote et sa bouche. Drago était affamé, et pourtant en débarquant à l'improviste au beau milieu de cette scène familiale il prit brusquement conscience du dérangement que lui et Blaise devaient causer dans la routine du couple et de leur bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago Malefoy ? Le questionna Bill en le voyant planté sur le seuil de la cuisine. Entre si tu as faim, il y a plein de victuailles dans la réserve.

\- Je vous gêne, non ?

\- Pas du tout voyons, lui décréta Fleur. Mais tu peux te servir et monter manger dans ta chambre si tu en as envie.

Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Bill et Fleur Weasley étaient bien trop bons, lui il n'aurait jamais supporté ne serait-ce qu'on le dérange en plein petit-déjeuner le matin.

Drago se dirigea de son habituel pas nonchalant vers la réserve pour y dénicher de quoi se restaurer.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous découvre tous les trois et qu'on vous jette dans une cellule d'Azkaban ? Demanda-t-il à la petite famille en revenant dans la cuisine tout en grignotant un toast tartiné de marmelade.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? S'enquit Fleur avec un sourire. Pourquoi arrêter une simple bouquiniste et un banquier ?

\- Ce n'est pas inscrit sur notre figure que nous sommes des résistants, abonda Bill.

\- Mouais, et puis à la réflexion ce serait contraire aux idéaux de Voldemort de se débarrasser d'un Sang-Pur et d'une...Vélane.

\- Petite-fille d'une Vélane, le contredit Fleur.

Drago sourit de sa remarque.

\- Dommage que si peu de sorcières en Angleterre descendent d'aussi belles créatures. Je me serait fait fort d'en prendre une pour épouse, exactement comme votre mari l'a fait.

\- Je ne me suis pas marié à Fleur uniquement pour sa beauté, rétorqua Bill. Et puis, nul besoin de descendre d'une Vélane pour être belle ou beau. Mais dites-moi Drago Malefoy, je croyais que vous haïssiez les enfants ? Pourquoi vouloir vous marier ?

\- J'adore les femmes.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, vous feriez peut-être mieux effectivement de vous marier à une Vélane. La plupart de ces créatures dédaignent les marmots, tout comme vous.

\- À la bonne heure ! S'esclaffa le beau blond en sortant de la cuisine.

En remontant dans sa chambre à l'étage, il vit Blaise qui terminait de se vêtir en se recouvrant les épaules de son blouson de cuir molletonné.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Voir ma mère.

\- Ah je vois...

Blaise s'éclipsa tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur son lit et regardait la mer par la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un brusque pressentiment venait de l'assaillir lorsque Blaise avait évoqué Pamela Zabini. Un pressentiment de mauvaise augure. Il hésita à se lever pour suivre son ami jusqu'au village, mais finalement y renonça.

Blaise de son côté débarqua dans la cuisine où se trouvaient encore Bill et Fleur avec leur fille.

\- Je part faire un tour au village, leur dit-il. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je peux passer acheter ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- C'est gentil à toi Blaise Zabini, mais non nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, lui répondit Bill.

Il hocha la tête, puis remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson jusqu'au col avant de sortir dehors. Comme il s'y attendait, des rafales de vent le giflèrent au visage, et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour les préserver du froid. S'il faisait déjà aussi frisquet en automne, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait être Tinworth en hiver.

Le seul avantage de vivre au bord de la mer était qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de neige même par les hivers les plus rigoureux, la faute à tout ce sable qui s'étendait depuis la grève jusque sur un demi-mille à l'intérieur des terres. Maugréant contre les bourrasques de vent, le métis entreprit de prendre la route du hameau qui montait en pente en suivant la courbure de la falaise. Ce matin-là, il ne vit quasiment personne dans l'artère principale de Tinworth, avant d'arriver à la boutique de Pamela Zabini.

\- Comment vas-tu Blaise ? Le questionna sa mère tout en rangeant des fioles sur des étagères.

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Viens dans l'arrière-boutique, j'ai préparée un petit-déjeuner. Il y a du thé, des toasts, des œufs, du bacon et des gâteaux si tu veux.

Blaise avait déjà mangé, mais il ne voulut pas vexer sa mère en refusant, et il pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique où une petite table avait été installée.

\- Oh par Merlin je n'avait pas fait attention ! Tu as drôlement maigri ! Lui dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Son fils lui sourit faiblement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui rappelle que cela faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il ne s'alimentait plus correctement.

\- Il faut absolument que tu sois remit d'aplomb avant de reprendre le travail, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique en poussant devant lui une assiette pleine à ras bord de victuailles, ce qui donna la nausée à Blaise.

\- On a déjà parler de ça mère, je ne reprendrait pas le travail avant...

Soudain la sonnette du magasin retentit. Il fronça les sourcils, la boutique de sa mère n'étant pas censée s'ouvrir aux clients avant au moins deux heures.

\- Excuse-moi Blaise, une urgence ! Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment et en accourant pour ouvrir la porte de la boutique aux visiteurs.

Le métis aperçu trois hommes profondément emmitouflés dans de grands manteaux noirs qui retiraient leurs gants en entrant tout en saluant sa mère. Son malaise s'accrût cependant lorsqu'il en entraperçu d'autres qui se tenaient à l'extérieur, baguettes dégainées et raidies le long du corps. Rendu fébrile par une angoisse soudaine, Blaise farfouilla dans ses poches pendant plusieurs secondes, puis fini par en extraire une des oreilles à rallonge qu'il avait acheté voilà très longtemps à la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley.

Le fil de l'oreille magique se déroula en un rien de temps, lui permettant de saisir la conversation qui avait lieu dans la boutique entre sa mère et les trois individus.

\- ...me donner l'argent ! S'énervait Pamela Zabini

\- L'argent tu l'aura une fois qu'on l'aura ramené le gaillard, et une fois qu'on se sera assuré que c'est bien lui, répliqua le plus grand des trois individus, un colosse qui devait avoisiner les 2 mètres de haut.

Par sa taille, il rappela à Blaise son ancien camarade de promotion à Serpentard, Craig Montague le gardien de l'équipe de quidditch des Vert et Argent, Craig La Montagne comme on l'appelait parfois avec épouvante en raison de sa taille de géant. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas lui, l'homme qui causait à sa mère était bien plus âgé que Craig, une barbe grise fournie lui grignotait le visage.

\- Bon alors, reprit le colosse, tu sais où il est le blondinet ou pas ? On s'est tapé trois semaines de cavalcade en balais à travers la moitié du pays pour lui mettre le grappin dessus, et on arrive tout juste de Bristol où on venait de se réveiller, donc t'as intérêt à savoir où il est.

\- Il est dans le village, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Mouais, eh bien il a intérêt à y être si tu veux avoir tes gallions.

Il fit miroiter sous son nez une bourse pleine à craquer.

\- Y a cinquante pièces d'or là-dedans, fanfaronna-t-il. Ça provient directement des coffres de la Ministre. Si on retrouve et qu'on identifie bien le blondinet, tout cette bourse elle est à toi.

\- Marché conclu. Partez fouiller le village, moi je vous attend ici.

\- Eh minute papillon ! Fit le colosse en lui empoignant le bras au moment où elle allait s'éclipser dans l'arrière-boutique. T'es quoi au fait ? T'as pas l'air d'être de chez nous. Et puis tu pues les épices de l'Orient. D'où tu viens ? Je te prévient, si t'es une Vélane ou une Amazone, ou je ne sais quel démon féminin acoquiné avec les rebelles, je te perce le corps avec tellement de Doloris que tu le sentiras même plus quand je le couperais en morceaux.

\- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une sorcière de Sang-Pur qui fait commerce dans les aphrodisiaques.

\- Et où qu'il est passé ton mari ? Insista le colosse sans lui lâcher le bras.

\- Des maris j'en ai eu des tas, dit-elle avec un rictus carnassier. Tu veux être le prochain ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Grommela le colosse. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas farci des petites coquines lubriques dans ton genre.

Blaise rembobina l'oreille à rallonge, le teint plus cireux que jamais. La peur panique faisait trembler ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les trois individus sortirent de la boutique, et sa mère les regarda partir. Pendant que son attention n'était pas encore fixée sur lui, Blaise se leva et transplana en coup-de-vent.

\- Alerte rouge ! Hurla-t-il en atterrissant dans le salon de Bill et Fleur dans un crac sonore.

Le couple accouru aussitôt et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Gémit Fleur. Tu as transplané ? As-tu perdu la tête Blaise Zabini ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, le Ministère sait que Drago se trouve à Tinworth. On a été trahi !

\- Par qui ? L'interrogea Drago en descendant les escaliers de son habituel pas nonchalant.

\- Par ma mère ! Ma mère nous a livrés à la justice contre une bourse de cinquante gallions ! S'écria Blaise en le fixant les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il faut fuir au plus vite, des membres de la brigade de la police magique sont actuellement en train de fouiller le village !

Dans la cuisine, Victoire se mit à pleurer en entendant tout le tapage qu'ils faisaient, et Fleur s'empressa de s'éclipser pour aller la réconforter.

\- Elle m'a livré moi tu veux dire, le corrigea Drago d'une voix froide. Toi tu ne cours aucun danger.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je viens de transplaner, ils vont savoir que je me trouve avec toi ! Leurs ordres sont uniquement de capturer Drago Malefoy. Tous ceux qu'ils croiseront avec toi, ils les tueront !

\- Silence ! S'époumona Bill.

Blaise et Drago cessèrent de parler.

\- Tu as bien fait de transplaner Blaise, tu serais resté là-bas et c'était courir l'énorme risque de te faire attrapé et interrogé, sans doute avec du Véritasérum. Fleur ! S'écria-t-il. Emmène-les sur-le-champ chez Dexter, je reste ici pour m'occuper du bébé.

\- C'est qui Dexter ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un membre de L'Ordre du Phénix. Il habite comme nous en-dehors du village, au pied des falaises de calcaire. Fleur va vous conduire chez lui, il saura quoi faire de vous.

\- _Accio valises !_ Formula Drago.

Lui et Blaise s'équipèrent de leurs sacs à dos, tous deux serrant fermement dans leur poing leur baguette magique.

\- Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? Demanda Fleur.

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- De toute manière, on vous les renverra si vous en avez oublier ici, les rassura Bill en prenant Victoire dans ses bras et en la berçant.

\- Ça marche. Adieu Bill Weasley, ravi de t'avoir rencontré, le salua Drago en lui serrant la pince.

\- Moi de même Drago Malefoy. Que Merlin veille sur toi et sur ton ami. Adieu.

D'un signe énergique du bras, Fleur les invita à la suivre dehors, et ils la suivirent promptement. La jeune femme contourna la Chaumière aux Coquillages et farfouilla un moment dans une remise qui se trouvait derrière le cottage.

\- Tenez, enfourchez ça ! Fit-elle en leur tendant un vieux Brossdur tout usité.

Elle-même en enfourcha un autre, tandis que Drago montait à l'avant et que Blaise s'agrippait à ses épaules à l'arrière. Bientôt, tous les trois s'envolèrent dans les airs, restant tout de même très près du sol pour ne pas se faire repérer par les membres de la brigade qui fouillaient le village en ce moment-même. Leurs pieds rasaient les dunes de sable tandis qu'ils filaient comme des lièvres en direction des immenses falaises de calcaire en haut desquelles était bâti Tinworth. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, ils arrivèrent aux premiers rochers noirs de basalte qui formaient le début des falaises, et qui rapidement formaient un conglomérat pour s'élever en un bloc uni le long de la plage de sable. Ils longèrent à vitesse plus modérée la rocaille qui ne cessait de s'élever vers le ciel de manière toujours plus pentue sur leur gauche, avec à leur droite la plage de sable fin et de galets battue par les vagues. À cette hauteur, la mer ne venait pas encore se fracasser contre la roche, mais la plage allait de plus en plus en rétrécissant. Rapidement cependant, Fleur arrêta son balais, et Drago l'imita en posant ses deux pieds à terre.

\- La maison de Dexter est là, leur dit-elle en désignant quelque chose sur leur gauche.

Drago et Blaise tournèrent la tête et virent une petite demeure construite dans une anfractuosité de la falaise, toute de pierre qu'elle était, et parfaitement invisible pour qui se serait promené sur la plage ou qui aurait regardé depuis le haut de la falaise vers le bas, car la demeure était construite profondément à l'intérieur de la roche.

\- Je vous laisse ici vous deux, ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois Fleur Weasley, mais enchanté de même de t'avoir revue, la salua courtoisement Drago avec un hochement de tête.

Ils lui rendirent le balais emprunté, puis se traînèrent jusqu'à la petite bâtisse avec leurs sacs lourds sur le dos. Drago frappa au lourd loquet en métal qui ornait la porte taillée dans le granit, et il se recula d'un pas lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle grince et glisse lentement sur ses gonds car elle devait à elle seule peser plus de 200 kilos, mais elle était apparemment mû par des charmes magiques qui la faisaient coulisser comme l'eau qui dort.

\- C'est Bill et Fleur qui vous envoient à moi ? Les interrogea un homme de petite taille, au crâne luisant et à la barbe blanche comme de la neige.

\- C'est exact. Vous êtes le fameux Dexter je présume ? Lui répondit Drago, qui était obligé de baisser les yeux assez bas pour pouvoir le dévisager.

\- Dexter Le Passeur qu'on m'appelle. Entrez vite, j'ai pas plus envie que vous que la brigade se pointe dans mon logis.

Drago et Blaise ne se firent pas prier pour entrer rapidement et pour déposer tout leur barda sur le sol. Comme à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, la demeure de Dexter était agréablement chauffée.

\- Pourquoi on vous appelle Dexter Le Passeur ? Voulu savoir Blaise.

\- Parce que mon boulot p'tit gars, c'est de faire passer les gens, lui répondit le vieil homme qui était obligé de se démancher le cou pour le fixer. Et je vais vous faire passer comme plein d'autres, ajouta-t-il alors qu'une lueur étrange s'allumait dans ses prunelles. Sur le continent.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Vous n'êtes pas Hedwige ! S'écria Harry. Cela ne se peut.

\- Cela est cependant.

Severus Rogue le fixait avec ce même regard sombre et si dur, si froid qu'il avait toujours affecté. Ses cheveux qu'il s'était coupés pour le bal de fin d'année avaient repoussés plus longs encore qu'auparavant, et un bouc lui ornait désormais le menton, ainsi qu'une moustache de poils piquants et noirs au-dessus de la bouche. Ses joues étaient par contre toujours impeccablement rasés. Et il n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

\- Comment cela se pourrait professeur Rogue ? Lui demanda Hermione.

Dans la lumière du début d'après-midi, le Maître des Potions se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis un animagus. Sirius Black ne te l'a jamais dit ? À toi non plus j'imagine ? Fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry.

Déconcerté, le brun à lunettes se mit à tourner en rond autour des restes du feu qu'ils avaient allumés la veille avant le retour de leur professeur de potions, qu'ils pensaient disparu à tout jamais. En ce début d'après-midi, la forêt de Swinley paraissait bien moins sinistre que la nuit, mais ce que disait Rogue à propos d'Hedwige n'en faisait pas moins frissonner Harry.

\- Où est Hedwige ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? Je veux ma chouette ! S'énerva-t-il en se dirigeant droit vers Rogue.

Sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci se déroba à lui en disparaissant dans un tourbillon, et de celui-ci émergea un magnifique Harfang des Neiges. Le rapace se posa docilement sur le bras de Harry et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes perçants, son bec crochu claquant avec force.

\- Ouah..., lâcha Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

\- C'est pas croyable, murmura Pansy qui en avait la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Prodigieux, ajouta Neville.

Harry fût bouleversé en contemplant la chouette posée sur son épaule. Sa chouette, qui n'était plus vraiment la sienne, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment une chouette.

\- Alors, êtes-vous plus enclin à croire en la véracité de mes dires après avoir vu cette petite démonstration ? Lui demanda Rogue après avoir reprit son apparence humaine quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je...c'est...je ne sais pas quoi dire...c'est...je ne peut pas contester que vous soyez un animagus...mais...il doit y avoir erreur...

\- Il n'y a pas erreur. J'ai été à vos côtés durant sept ans monsieur Potter, sept ans où je vous ai suivi jusqu'à Privet Drive afin d'assurer votre protection.

\- Depuis quand ? Voulut-il savoir. Depuis quand êtes-vous capable de vous métamorphoser en chouette ?

\- J'avais vôtre âge à peu près quand j'y suis arrivé pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi...ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Vous ne m'auriez pas cru. Aujourd'hui, dans cette forêt, après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversé, que j'ai moi-même traversé, le moment me semble propice de vous révéler enfin ma seconde nature.

Rogue cessa de parler et tourna sa tête vers la voûte formée au-dessus du campement par le feuillage des arbres, et qui permettait à peine aux pâles rayons du soleil d'automne de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

\- Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ce n'est qu'à vos onze ans que l'on vous offrit une chouette ? Eh bien, avant cela, c'était une cracmole du nom d'Arabella Figg qui était chargée de vous surveiller. Dumbledore vous l'a déjà dit il me semble. Pendant dix ans, c'est elle qui s'est chargée de veiller à ce que tout aille bien pour vous à Privet Drive. Mais elle est morte l'année de vos onze ans. Force m'a été d'accepter d'endosser ce rôle à sa place.

Il soupira, l'air las, puis son regard acéré se fixa sur Neville, Tracey, Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Dean.

\- Maintenant que vous savez qui je suis, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites ici, vous. Avez-vous perdus l'esprit ? Les sermonna-t-il de sa voix froide et dure. Quelle idée d'aller camper au beau milieu d'une forêt sauvage en pleine période de guerre civile, et à moins de dix minutes de Londres à vol de balais ! Il faut vraiment être fou pour faire une chose pareille !

Le regard de Rogue s'arrêta tout spécialement sur Ron.

\- Toi Weasley ! Je te parle ! Lève la tête et regard-moi quand je t'adresse la parole ! Tu es au courant que tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude ? Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ron marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui n'émût nullement Severus Rogue.

\- Et toi Londubat, pourquoi n'es-tu pas au chevet de tes parents à St Mangouste ? Et toi Thomas tu n'es pas auprès de ta famille moldue ? Ça vaut aussi pour toi Granger. Et toi Parkinson ? Et toi Davis ?

Nul n'eut le front de lui répondre. Seul Harry n'essuya aucun reproche de lui.

\- Vous avez peut-être vos raisons, fini par conclure Rogue d'une voix douceâtre, mais toujours est-il que j'ai passé je ne sais combien de semaines à vous rechercher. Merci Merlin, après avoir revêtu mon apparence de rapace, je vole vite et je vois loin, mais que ce fût dur tout de même par ces temps troublés ! C'est la fumée de vôtre feu de camp qui m'a menée à vous.

Ce fût sur ces dernières paroles qu'il les laissa là pour se diriger vers la tente que Ron avait érigée spécialement pour lui, et n'en pas ressortir jusqu'au soir venu.

Lorsque Rogue reparu, un nouveau feu avait été allumé sur les cendres du précédent, et les victuailles nouvellement achetées au village de Bracknell par Ron et Hermione se trouvaient étalées auprès du brasier, celui-ci étant délimité par un cercle de pierres pour éviter de mettre le feu à la forêt.

\- Vous avez faim professeur ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne suis plus professeur de quoi que ce soit, grinça Rogue. Appelez-moi simplement Severus, ça m'ira très bien. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'ai une faim de loup. Mais laissez, je m'en occupe.

Bientôt, tous les autres finirent par rejoindre Hermione et Rogue autour du feu, chacun prenant place et commençant à manger son repas du soir.

\- Severus ? L'interrogea timidement Hermione.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Granger ?

\- Comment avez-vous...comment cela se fait que vous ne soyez pas mort ? Enfin je veux dire, corrigea-t-elle en rougissant face au regard qu'il lui jeta, comment est-ce possible que vous ayez survécu ?

Severus Rogue se frotta le menton à deux doigts, l'air pensif.

\- Vous voulez tous savoir n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il en observant les sept adolescents qu'il avait devant lui. Très bien, je vais vous raconter tout cela. Je serais bref et concis.

Il avala une longue gorgée d'hydromel et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, prit le temps d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet, puis une fois qu'il eu avalé le tout, commença son récit.

\- Je savais avant même que le bal de fin d'année ne débute qu'il existait une menace à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que des espions à la solde de Lord Voldemort se baladaient au sein même du château. Il en avait été averti grâce à Drago Malefoy, qui lui-même avait été mis au courant par son ami Blaise Zabini, qui avait je ne sais comment découvert une liste noire. Une liste de personnes à tuer à Poudlard. J'ai bien vu qu'il se passait des événements tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure que les mois défilaient, enchaîna-t-il en posant son regard en particulier sur Neville, Hermione et Harry. Mais venons-en au fait qui vous intéresse tous. Une fois que le bal eu touché à sa fin, et que je me fût retrouvé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, j'ai compris en voyant Chang arriver vers moi sur un balais, que les espions de Voldemort étaient passés à l'attaque. Aucun élève n'était mort durant l'année, leur projet de liste noire avait été un raté total, aussi espéraient-ils visiblement se racheter en mettant toute la gomme la dernière nuit avant de quitter l'école. Mais Chang ne s'est pas dirigée par hasard vers moi. Elle souhaitait me mettre à mort pour une raison bien simple.

Rogue dévoila à la lumière du feu son avant-bras gauche entièrement vierge.

\- Albus Dumbledore m'avait retiré la marque des Ténèbres. Et Voldemort le savait, il le sait et le sent toujours lorsqu'un de ses fidèles le renie. Lorsque j'ai vu Chang venir m'affronter en duel, j'ai su immédiatement ce qu'il me fallait faire.

Il décocha un regard en biais à Harry et Hermione.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais pu empêcher que je tombe du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, puisque c'est moi-même qui l'ai voulu. Et quoi que vous auriez pu faire, je me serais débrouillé pour tomber dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Railla-t-il soudain. Qu'une stupide gamine comme Chang puisse me battre en duel ? N'importe lequel d'entre vous la surclasserait au duel, j'en suis persuadé, et pourtant je vous écraserait moi-même sans souci comme des insectes si j'en avait envie. Imaginez donc l'écart qui me sépare d'elle. Je me suis battu quelques temps avec elle sans donner ma pleine mesure, et puis finalement je l'ai laissée me donner ce qu'elle a cru être le coup de grâce. Une fois tombé dans le vide, j'ai attendu d'être enveloppé par la fumée du feu pour pouvoir me métamorphoser en rapace, histoire que nul ne puisse savoir que j'avais survécu, et pour que tous me croient mort. Remarquez, il s'en est fallu d'une demi-seconde pour que je ne meurt effectivement brûlé dans les flammes. J'ai dû y laisser une ou deux plumes à la réflexion. Toujours est-il qu'après m'être vêtu du manteau blanc d'Hedwige, je suis allé jusqu'à la volière, et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit là. Je vous ait ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à Privet Drive monsieur Potter.

\- Et vous avez rallié les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix après cela, devina celui-ci en esquissant un sourire. Vous êtes un véritable génie professeur Rogue. Ce que vous avez fait...c'était de la folie, désolé de vous le dire...mais c'était d'une telle audace et d'un tel courage. Jamais je ne me serait douté que vous...que vous ayez fait exprès de tomber dans le vide.

\- Disons que j'ai facilité la tâche à Chang.

\- Et si elle vous avez jeté le sortilège de mort ? L'interrogea Pansy.

\- Je l'aurait détourné. Cette stupide enfant n'a même pas eu le bon sens de me désarmer. Quand je suis tombé dans le vide, c'était la baguette à la main.

\- Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Hermione. Je me disais bien qu'un détail clochait. Lorsque je me trouvait en haut de la tour et que j'observais le duel qui se jouait sous mes yeux, je ne vous ai jamais vu lâcher vôtre baguette, même après qu'une des rambardes de la tour se fût écrasée sous votre poids et que vous vous êtes retrouvé à vous cramponner à une seule main au rebord.

\- Eh oui miss Granger, certains détails sautent aux yeux si on les observe plus attentivement.

Rogue bu une nouvelle gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Désormais Voldemort me croit mort et réduit en cendres, comme à peu près les trois quarts des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Le Lord Noir n'a heureusement jamais su que j'étais un animagus, ni en quel animal je me transforme lorsque j'en devient un. Et il ne peut plus me pister à la trace désormais sachant que ce cher Albus m'a débarrassé de la marque qui me reliait à lui. Il y a donc tout lieu de croire que je n'existe plus.

\- C'était votre but n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Pansy. Faire croire à tout le monde que vous n'existiez plus ?

\- Oui. Si je n'avait pas fait mine de mourir dans les flammes la nuit du bal, Voldemort aurait de toute manière tout mit en œuvre pour me faire abattre, et j'aurais été véritablement tué à l'heure actuelle, soyez-en certains. Le Lord Noir a sous la main des sorciers autrement plus redoutables que cette jeune Chang sans expérience. Mais ma prétendue mort lui a épargné cette peine.

Rogue se leva.

\- J'ai fini de manger. Restez ici si vous le souhaitez, moi j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

Il fit voleter sa longue et éternelle cape noire et se couvrit les épaules avec, puis se dirigea vers sa tente et disparu à l'intérieur.

 **.**

\- Il nous faut partir d'ici, décréta Rogue le lendemain matin. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

\- Une semaine je dirais, lui répondit Harry tout en consultant les six autres du regard.

\- C'est beaucoup trop. Moi-même je ne me suis que trop attardé ici. Repliez vos tentes. En route.

Ils obéirent sans broncher, enfouissant les restes du feu sous des amas de feuilles mortes et mettant leurs sacs à dos sur leurs épaules. D'une démarche énergique Rogue ouvrit la marche, baguette raidie le long du corps et l'œil aux aguets.

\- Vous nous conduisez à Londres ? L'interrogea Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Et pourquoi donc Potter ?

\- Mais enfin...c'est là-bas que nous comptions aller...nous espérions y trouver Drago Malefoy...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? C'est pour cela que vous avez quittés vos familles ? Pour partir à la recherche de monsieur Malefoy ?

Il continua de marcher d'un pas rapide, mais ne tourna pas moins la tête pour les dévisager tous.

\- Bande de jeunes imbéciles, fini par cracher le Maître des Potions. Des vies aussi précieuses que les vôtres, mises en danger inutilement...a-t-on déjà vu pire gâchis ? Londres est le dernier endroit où vous devez vous trouver. Cette ville est devenue un véritable champ de bataille. Nous avons tous déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme cela sans que vous veniez vous mêler à l'échiquier sur lequel des pièces sautent à tout bout de champ.

\- Le 12 Square Grimmaurd est à Londres, le contredit Hermione.

Rogue ralenti son rythme de marche lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la lisière de la forêt. Devant eux s'ouvraient des champs en friche, et un peu plus loin derrière un terrain de golf se trouvait le village de Bracknell.

\- En revenant vers vous l'avant-veille dans la nuit, je vous avait dit que j'avais des nouvelles importantes à vous apprendre à tous, déclara Rogue. Je vous ai conté comment j'ai réussi à survivre la nuit du bal de fin d'année. Maintenant, il convient que je vous tienne au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouve le pays. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas bien reluisant. Je devine à vos têtes que vous n'avez pas été tenus au courant de l'actualité depuis un bon bout de temps.

Rogue soupira, puis son regard se fixa à nouveau sur Hermione.

\- Pour répondre à votre affirmation miss Granger, le 12 Square Grimmaurd a été abandonné depuis plusieurs semaines par l'Ordre du Phénix. Bernie Pillsworth, un employé du Ministère qui s'invitait souvent à nos réunions a révélé notre planque à cette chère Dolorès Ombrage. Nous avons tous fuit à temps, mais je craint qu'à l'heure actuelle il ne reste plus grand-chose de l'ancienne demeure familiale des Black. Inutile donc que vous dirigiez vos pas de ce côté-là.

Tous les huit dépassèrent les champs en friche et se mirent à marcher le long d'un petit sentier de terre qui serpentait entre des prés et des vergers. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber du ciel, faisant se froncer le long nez de Rogue, qui ouvrait toujours la marche.

\- Mes parents vont bien ? Demanda soudain Ron.

\- Ils se rongent les sangs à cause de toi, le sermonna Rogue en dardant un regard noir sur le rouquin. Mais ils sont vivants, en liberté et en bonne santé. Ta sœur Ginevra est à Poudlard, bien en sécurité derrière les murs d'enceinte du château.

\- Mouais, on a vu ce que ça a donné avec l'incendie lors du bal, bougonna Dean.

\- Eh bien pour vous contredire Thomas, je peux vous assurer que malgré le terrible attentat perpétré à Poudlard, et malgré le décès de Dumbledore, l'école de sorcellerie demeure l'endroit le plus sûr à l'heure actuelle en Grande-Bretagne.

Rogue adopta à nouveau son rythme de marche rapide, forçant les autres à se calquer dessus pour le suivre.

\- La guerre fait des ravages, enchaîna le Maître des Potions de sa voix dure et froide. Il y a déjà eu tellement de morts depuis le mois de juin...

Hermione se porta à sa hauteur pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, la peur lui étreignant le cœur. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle sache qui il fallait qu'elle pleure.

\- Dites-nous Severus, le conjura-t-elle. Nous devons savoir.

\- Marietta Edgecombe a été assassinée au mois de février, le fabriquant de baguettes Ollivander torturé et tué de la main même de Voldemort au mois de mars. Puis comme vous le savez, Hagrid et son chien Crockdur ont péri durant l'incendie de Poudlard fin juin. Par la suite, il y a eu une perquisition générale au village de Pré-au-Lard de la part d'Ombrage et de ses sbires en plein mois d'août pour tenter de voir s'y Drago Malefoy ne s'y cachait pas. Il y a eu une révolte des habitants. Résultat : cinq morts, dont madame Rosmerta et le barman de La Tête du Sanglier. Il y a eu une révolte du même type peu de temps après dans le village de Terre-en-Lande, dans le Yorkshire. Une dizaine de sorciers ont été jugés et envoyés à Azkaban, parmi lesquels les membres de la famille Cattermolle, père, mère et enfants compris. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a eu une occupation des mangemorts qui a conduit à une nouvelle révolte générale, notamment au sein de la banque Gringotts de la part des gobelins. La rébellion a été écrasée dans le sang. Le carnage a été tel qu'une soixantaine de gobelins y ont perdu la vie, et on raconte désormais que les dalles de marbre et les comptoirs en bois de chêne de Gringotts resteront à jamais tachés du sang des innocents.

Au Ministère, deux attentas successifs ont visés à tuer Ombrage, mais n'ont fait que blesser gravement deux de ses gardes du corps, et ont réussi cependant à tuer l'un d'entre eux, Pius Thicknesse, mort de ses blessures à St Mangouste. Le coupable était un membre de l'Ordre, Ted Tonks. Il a été attrapé alors qu'il tentait de fuir pour la France, puis on lui a fait avouer ses fautes sous la torture avant de lui couper la tête. Chez les moldus, les massacres ont été abominables. Justin Finch-Fletcher a été liquidé comme toute sa famille, les parents de Colin Crivey on été tués de même, ainsi que Susan Bones et ce qu'il restait de sa grande et courageuse famille de sorciers. La famille Mac Donald a été torturée dans son intégralité, enfants compris, par Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, puis ils les ont livrés en pâture à des détraqueurs. À Poudlard, le professeur Trelawney et Charity Burbage ont été envoyées à Azkaban, et il y en a eu tellement d'autres...tellement d'autres. Xenophilius Lovegood, Olivier Dubois, Gwenog Jones, les frères Lapicéa, Lee Jordan, Hannah Aboot, la famille Fleury, Florian Fortarôme et ses enfants, madame Guipure, Perkins, Ludovic Verpey, Barny Weasley le cousin Ronald, Griselda Marchebank, Mafalda Hopkrik, le professeur Tofty, Tiberius Ogden...

Et il y a eu des membres de l'Ordre qui se sont fait attrapés évidemment, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton tranchant. Emmeline Vance, tuée accidentellement lors de son transfert à la prison, Broderick Moroz qui a subi le baiser du détraqueur, Dirk Cresswell, qui a depuis réussi à s'enfuir, il y a eu aussi les parents Patil, le père de Zacharias Smith, Wayne Smith, Angelina Johnson la fiancée de George Weasley...

Tous ils croupissent en ce moment dans les cellules d'Azkaban, certains sont sans doute déjà morts, ne vous faites aucune illusion là-dessus.

Un silence assourdissant suivi la prise de parole de Rogue. Au bout d'une minute silencieuse destinée à prier pour les disparus, il reprit la parole sans cesser de marcher :

\- Et le pire n'est même pas là-dedans, grinça-t-il. Voldemort a lâché dans la nature Fenrir Greyback et sa meute de loups assoiffée de viols, de sang et de pillages. On ne compte plus le nombre de moldus tués par leurs attaques. Quant à Cho Chang puisqu'il faut parler d'elle, il paraîtrait que le Lord Noir lui a confiée une mission de la plus haute importance : retrouver Drago Malefoy et le lui ramener vivant. Elle sème aussi la terreur dans le pays avec une sombre bande de jeunes adeptes de la magie noire, mais ce qui la rend si dangereuse voyez-vous, c'est qu'elle est en permanence protégée par Nagini, le serpent géant de son Maître. Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle sont parmi le nombre de ses victimes.

Severus Rogue fixa de son regard perçant le ciel lourd de nuages de pluie.

\- Et maintenant, le Ministère a mit en vigueur un nouveau décret. Ils s'en prennent désormais non seulement aux moldus, aux nés-moldus et aux résistants, mais aussi aux cracmols, et à toutes les créatures magiques soit disant « nuisibles et dangereuses pour la sécurité des sorciers ». Autrement dit, les gobelins, les centaures, les sombrals, les hippogriffes...

Une véritable apocalypse je vous l'accorde. Mais il reste de l'espoir malgré tout, dit-il tandis qu'un semblant de sourire lui étirait les lèvres. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des anciens membres de l'Académie des Aurors qui n'ont pas été tués ou emprisonnés ont réussi à fuir en France. C'est là-bas que nous avons installés notre nouveau quartier-général, en plein cœur de la capitale française, à Paris. Et c'est là-bas que vous devez aller, pas à Londres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher au bout d'une ou deux heures supplémentaires afin de se reposer et se restaurer. Rogue alluma un feu rudimentaire à l'aide de sa baguette et ils firent cuir quelques aliments parmi les provisions qu'ils avaient achetés à Bracknell.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire pour nous amener jusqu'en France ? L'interrogea Hermione.

\- Je vais vous escorter jusqu'au port de Southampton, puis vous embarquerez sur un bateau à destination de Paris, que vous atteindrez en remontant le fleuve qu'on appelle la Seine.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner en France ? S'enquit Neville.

\- Eh non Londubat, on ne peut plus transplaner dans toute l'Europe sans être repérer aussitôt par la tour de contrôle centrale qu'est le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Tout ce joli plan a été mit en œuvre par cette ordure qu'est Gellert Grindelwald, conjointement avec Lord Voldemort bien entendu.

\- Grindelwald ? S'étouffa Ron en recrachant une partie de son gigot d'agneau. Il n'est pas censé être mort depuis plus d'un demi-siècle lui ? Je croyais que Dumbledore l'avait vaincu en duel...

\- Il l'a vaincu et jeté en prison, mais ne l'a pas tué Weasley. Il a été libéré de la forteresse où il croupissait par Voldemort lui-même. Ces deux-là forment une paire redoutable, et pire que ça encore.

Severus avala rapidement son déjeuner, puis donna le signal du départ lorsqu'il eu constaté que tout le monde avait fini de se restaurer.

\- Quelles sont les personnes qui ont réussies à fuir en France ? Voulu savoir Hermione en se portant à la hauteur de Rogue, qui marchait toujours à un rythme des plus rapides.

\- Oh rassurez-vous, il y en a beaucoup. Je suis un des rares membres de l'Ordre avec Remus Lupin et les membres de la famille Weasley, ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard a être resté en Angleterre et à être encore vivant et en liberté. La plupart de ceux qui ont fuit sont passés par Tinworth, dans les Cornouailles, chez un membre de l'Ordre qu'on nomme Dexter Le Passeur. Avec son embarcation magique, il les a fait tous passer de l'autre côté de la Manche, en Bretagne, à ses risques et périls. De mon point de vue, j'ai rarement vu homme plus courageux et plus modeste que lui. Il risque sa vie chaque jour mais ne réclame aucun gage pour la traversée. Ceux qui ont réussi à fuir...attendez que je me souvienne, fit-il en se grattant le menton. Il y a Nymphadora Tonks, sa mère Andromeda et son fils Teddy, Miriam Strout, Kingsley Shecklebolt, Sturgis Podemore, Hestia Jones, Mondingus Fletcher, Alicia Spinnet, Rufus Scrimgeour qui a réussi à quitter le 10 Downing Street où il logeait avec le 1er Ministre moldu, il y a aussi Augustus Pye le médicomage, les sœurs Parvati et Padma Patil, Ernie Mac Millan et toute sa famille, les frères Larebrouss, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Dodge qui résidait déjà en France depuis plusieurs années, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, Gilbert Fripemine, Funestar, Alastor Maugrey, Cubert Faussecreth, Roger Davies et ses parents, Doris Crockford, Michael Corner, Dirk Cresswell qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Arnold Bondupois, Arkie Alderton, Katie Bell, Janus Thickey, Gawain Robards, Williamson, Fiertalon, Savage...et bien d'autres encore. Ils ont emmenés avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de gobelins, d'elfes de maisons affranchis et de parents moldus d'enfants sorciers. Mais la liste est trop longue je pense miss Granger. Toujours est-il que toutes ces personnes se sont échappées jusqu'en France, et elles y sont restées en relative sécurité jusqu'à présent, vous pouvez en être assurée.

 **.**

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement tandis que Rogue les emmenait au sud-ouest, vers le port où ils devaient embarquer sur un bateau et prendre le large. De temps à autre, il délaissait son apparence humaine pour survoler les alentours et voir s'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat. La nuit, tandis que les sept adolescents dormaient dans leurs tentes, il leur arrivait souvent d'entendre des hululements suraiguës et des claquements de bec, mais avec le temps ils finirent par s'y habituer.

\- Nous y serons demain, déclara leur ancien professeur de potions tandis qu'ils établissaient un nouveau campement pour la nuit non loin d'un vieux moulin à eau en ruines.

Un petit ruisseau coulait non loin de là, le son apaisant de son clapotis rendant tout le monde plus serein. Chacun d'entre eux avait en effet les nerfs tendus à l'extrême depuis plusieurs jours.

Tandis que Ron allumait un feu, Rogue ne cessa de l'observer de ses yeux perçants et si dérangeants.

\- Pourquoi vous me toisez comme ça ? Bougonna le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je regarde, c'est ton bras. Approche Weasley.

Ron hésita, puis fini par obtempérer. Rogue l'attira vivement à lui et palpa la froideur et la dureté métallique du bras artificiel que les médicomages de St Mangouste avaient apposé à Ron pour remplacer son bras droit brûlé.

\- Tes parents m'en avaient parlé de ton amputation, déclara-t-il. Ta mère en est encore bouleversée. Elle a peur pour toi Weasley, terriblement peur.

\- Pourquoi aucun des membres de ma famille n'a fuit pour la France ?

\- En partie à cause de toi justement. Tous sont plus ou moins à ta recherche. Les jumeaux Fred et George écument Londres, de même que Percy le Ministère pour voir s'y tu ne t'y trouve pas. Ta sœur Ginevra a même pensée que tu te serais peut-être caché à Pré-au-Lard. Quant à Bill et Fleur, ils essaient de trouver un plan pour faire s'évader d'Azkaban ton cousin Barny et Angelina, la fiancée de ton frère George Weasley. Aucun n'a la tête à fuir, mais toi tu seras le premier de ta famille à le faire.

Rogue examina derechef le bras métallique.

\- Je peux l'enlever ? Il faut que je voie si la plaie ne s'est pas infectée.

\- Hors de question ! Grommela Ron. Je le sentirait si j'avais mal.

\- N'ai pas honte d'être estropié Ron Weasley. De toute façon personne ne nous regarde.

Ron obtempéra à nouveau à contrecœur, et tira une horrible grimace lorsque Rogue retira grâce à plusieurs sortilèges les broches en métal qui clouaient le bras artificiel à sa propre chair. Le Maître des Potions palpa le moignon du bras qui avait été sectionné au niveau du biceps.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air d'avoir bien cicatrisé, dit-il en fixant d'un œil critique la peau entrain de se reformer au niveau du moignon. S'ils t'avaient mal coupé, la gangrène aurait sûrement contaminée le reste de ton corps.

Il sortit une petite fiole d'une de ses innombrables poches et en versa une partie du liquide sur la plaie cautérisée. Ron grogna face à la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- De l'essence de Murlap, très efficace contre les infections.

Après avoir examiné une nouvelle fois le moignon, Severus Rogue replaça à l'aide de sa baguette les broches en métal qui permettaient de clouer le bras artificiel au reste du corps de Ron.

\- Bouge ton bras, lui ordonna le Maître des Potions.

Ron y parvient difficilement, la pluie ayant quelque peu rouillée le métal au niveau des articulations du coude.

\- Bouge ta main et tes doigts maintenant.

Ron serra les dents et concentra toute son énergie pour replier et déplier ses doigts en métal, mais à peine bougèrent-ils.

\- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Tu utilises ta baguette de la main gauche maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pourras l'utiliser avec ta main d'origine, la droite. Mais pas avant plusieurs années je pense, le temps que la baguette prenne conscience que ce bras métallique fait partie intégrante de toi. Les baguettes ont beaucoup de mal à agir lorsqu'elles n'ont pas de contact direct avec la chair du sorcier qui les manipule.

Ron acquiesça, puis il s'éloigna de Rogue et se dirigea vers une des tentes pour aller dormir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? L'apostropha Tracey au passage.

\- Euh...c'était à propos de...aucune importance, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

\- D'accord.

Le ton extrêmement attristé de sa voix fit que Ron lui accorda soudain toute son attention.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Tracey ? Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est Blaise. Il me manque. Il me manque tellement...il est parti avec Drago j'en suis sûre. Et maintenant, Rogue veut nous détourner de notre route.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, le rouquin lui tapota l'épaule d'un air mal assuré de sa main gauche.

\- T'inquiète pas Tracey, une fois que cette foutue guerre ce sera calmée, on rentrera en Angleterre, et là tu le retrouvera Blaise. Si Rogue n'a pas mentionné son nom parmi les sorciers qui ont été tués, c'est qu'il doit encore être en vie quelque part.

En voyant qu'une larme débordait d'un de ses yeux, il l'essuya gauchement avec son pouce...avant de prendre conscience que c'est avec son pouce droit qu'il l'avait fait, celui qui faisait parti de son bras artificiel en métal. Surprise par la froideur du fer contre sa joue, Tracey avait sursauté et s'était légèrement écartée de lui.

\- Désolé, marmonna Ron en se relevant. Je voulais pas te faire peur avec ça.

\- C'est à cause de ton bras que Rogue voulait te voir, comprit-elle alors. Pourquoi ? La plaie s'est infectée ?

\- Non.

Il avait reprit son ton bourru si désagréable.

\- Tu n'a pas a avoir honte de ce que tu es Ronald, lui dit-elle en se levant à son tour et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu un bras que tu es devenu un monstre.

\- Peut-être bien, mais je suis quand même un infirme, dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

\- Toi aussi tu as des problèmes sentimentaux, je le sens, dit-elle dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Pas des problèmes sentimentaux, familiaux plutôt. J'ai toute ma famille qui est en danger de mort, et moi je m'enfuie demain du pays comme un voleur. Ça me rend malade.

\- Écoute Ron, suivons les autres, et une fois arrivés au nouveau quartier-général de l'Ordre du Phénix, on prendra le temps de réfléchir à un éventuel retour.

\- Ouais tu as raison. À demain Tracey, dit-il en se glissant à l'intérieur de sa tente.

 **.**

Le lendemain, Rogue les réveilla tous alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur l'horizon à l'est. On replia rapidement les tentes, on éteignit les braises du feu de camp, puis on se remit en route une demi-heure à peine après le réveil. Les bruits inhérents à la présence humaine urbaine s'entendirent bien avant que l'on eu atteint la ville, et ce n'est que sur les coups de midi qu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le port de Southampton. Le son du tocsin se faisait entendre partout à la fois, et chacun poussa un grand soupir de soulagement lorsque le carillon cessa enfin. Rogue savait apparemment exactement où les conduire, puisqu'il enfila les rues polluées du port sans hésiter une seule seconde quant à la direction à prendre.

\- Rangez vos baguettes dans vos poches, leur ordonna le Maître des Potions tandis qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des docks.

Des navires de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs étaient amarrés près des débarcadères et des embarcadères, qui eux étaient encombrés par des centaines de tonnes de marchandises diverses et variées. Hermione fronça le nez devant l'odeur de beurre rance, d'abats de poissons et de suif qui se dégageait des docks qu'ils traversaient. Elle vit également à son plus grand dégoût d'énormes rats qui furetaient entre les entrepôts, certains se battant pour un grain de tournesol ou une miette de pain. Un peu plus loin, sur le front de mer elle distingua également des mouettes occupées à déchiqueter la carcasse d'un énorme brochet, sans doute oublié là par quelque bateau de pêche. Rogue les fit longer une série d'entrepôts où s'entendaient distinctement des sons produits par plusieurs centaines de voix humaines. De façon constante, des hommes et des femmes en sortaient en traînant de lourdes cargaisons à l'aide de machines.

Ils franchirent un pont qui enjambait la rade du port, et se retrouvèrent sur la rive opposée des docks. Le bourdonnement humain était ici encore plus impressionnant que de l'autre côté. Un immense navire porte-conteneur venait de jeter l'encre au large de la rade du port, et une série de petits bateaux ne cessaient de faire la navette entre ce navire géant et les débarcadères. Rogue se mit à grommeler et bouscula sans ménagement plusieurs marins qui encombraient son chemin. Neville, Pansy, Ron et Tracey étaient fascinés par ce spectacle si peu familier pour eux, mais Hermione, Harry et Dean suivaient Rogue d'un air blasé, habitués qu'ils étaient aux merveilles et aux horreurs du monde moldu.

\- Eh ma jolie, ça te dirait une grosse pipe à tailler ? Cria à Hermione un vieux type à la face vérolée et grignotée par une affreuse barbe hirsute. Aller, rien qu'une pipe ! Tu me la fait et je te refile 15 livres juré, craché ! Vais te remplir la bouche de foutre moi, tu vas voir !

Il continua de déblatéré ses obscénités, mais le son de sa voix se perdit dans le grondement que fit le moteur d'un bateau de pêche en quittant le quai des docks. De toute manière, Hermione ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention. Pansy et Tracey furent elles aussi la cible de remarques lubriques, aussi bien lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un cabaret que lorsqu'ils longèrent trois pubs construits côte-à-côte et desquels se dégageait une abominable odeur mélangée de tabac, de cocaïne, de whisky, de rhum, de sueur et d'alcool frelaté.

\- Nous y voilà ! S'exclama Rogue en s'arrêtant enfin en plein cœur de l'immense quai des docks de la rive gauche du port de Southampton.

Il s'était arrêté devant une péniche qui ne dépassait pas les sept mètres de haut au-dessus de l'eau, mais qui en revanche était longue d'au moins trente mètres. Sa peinture rouge et blanche était profondément écaillée, et elle semblait dans l'ensemble assez décrépie. Sur le pont de bastingage se distinguaient plusieurs hommes vêtus de manière tout à fait loufoque. Hermione elle-même qui connaissait très bien la façon dont les moldus s'habillaient en Angleterre, en resta coi.

\- Qui est-ce qu'il y a sur ce rafiot ? Demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des sorciers en tout cas, remarqua Hermione.

\- Non en effet, un bon point pour vous miss Granger. Ni des sorciers, ni des anglais par-dessus le marché. Ce sont des gitans.

\- Des gi...quoi ? S'esclaffa Pansy. Git...ans ? C'est quoi ça ? Une espèce de moldus de la mer ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Rogue avec un rictus narquois. Des moldus qui voyagent sans cesse. Eux c'est sur l'eau en l'occurrence.

Le regard de Rogue se fixa aussitôt sur un homme occupé à descendre la rampe de la péniche, et qui tout obèse qu'il était, fût en un rien de temps sur le quai. Il avait la peau hâlée et profondément tannée, ses longs cheveux noirs huileux et graisseux lui tombaient dans la figure, et ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre étaient profondément enfoncés dans les orbites. Son nez était osseux et pointu, et de ses mains calleuses s'échappaient une odeur aigre de poisson et de friture.

\- Rogue c'est bien ça ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, d'autant plus difficile à comprendre qu'il possédait un accent fort prononcé.

\- Vous parlez l'espagnol ? Lui demanda témérairement Hermione dans la langue de Cervantès.

\- Ouais ma douce, lui dit-il dans la même langue.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue.

\- C'est eux les sept gaillards et gaillardes que tu m'a dit que tu m'amenais?

\- Oui, fit le Maître des Potions en tendant bien l'oreille pour saisir ce que l'autre lui disait. Tu traces ta route comme de coutume, et tu les dépose à Paris.

\- Et l'or pour payer leur traversée, tu l'a ou pas ? Grogna l'autre en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Évidemment, déclara en Rogue en lui glissant dans sa main tendue une bourse bien remplie. Trente livres Sterling, c'était bien là le prix auquel nous nous étions mit d'accord toi et moi ?

\- Ouais, renifla l'obèse. T'inquiète pas qu'y arriveront à bon port les chenapans. Manzone va s'occuper d'eux.

Tous les sept fixèrent d'un œil incrédule Severus Rogue.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? S'écria Harry sitôt que l'obèse eût disparu à l'intérieur de sa péniche.

\- J'ai l'air d'être d'humeur à plaisanter ? Répliqua sèchement Rogue. C'est la meilleure solution que j'ai pu avoir. Au moins, personne n'aura l'idée de fouiller ce bateau pour voir si vous y êtes. Nymphadora a déjà embarquée d'ici sur leur péniche pour aller jusqu'à Paris, et elle n'a eu qu'a se louer de leurs services. Ces gitans sont un peu frusques, mais pas brutaux pour un sou m'a-t-elle dit. C'est elle qui vous accueillera lorsque vous arriverez dans la capitale.

\- Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? S'étrangla Pansy.

\- Non. J'ai dit et redit que je ne faisait que vous escorter jusqu'à Southampton. Cela dit, lorsque vous arriverez à Paris il se peut que je sois de retour au quartier-général de l'Ordre.

\- C'est sur qu'être une chouette c'est plus pratique pour se déplacer que voyager à bord d'une péniche, bougonna Harry.

Rogue les regarda fixement tous les sept.

\- Vous croyez que je vous abandonne c'est ça ? Ricana-t-il. On dirait que vous êtes des marmots de cinq ans. Vous pouvez bien vous débrouiller tout seuls pendant quelques jours, non ? Vous avez bien été assez fous pour vous enfuir du Terrier et vivre en clandestinité pendant plusieurs semaines dans la nature. Comparé à cela, qu'est-ce que peut bien représenter un voyage de plaisance sur l'eau ?

\- Je ne fait pas confiance à ces gens, lui répondit Harry.

\- Ce sont de simples moldus gitans, totalement inoffensifs. Tout se passera bien.

Soudain, un homme autre que l'obèse qui leur avait parlé précédemment s'accouda au bastingage.

\- Y faudrait p't-être embarqué ! Leur beugla-t-il avec un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Dans combien de temps elle part cette péniche ? Voulu savoir Hermione.

\- Ce soir, mais il faut que vous embarquiez dès à présent. Je vais devoir vous laisser, et je n'ai pas envie de vous voir traîner plus longtemps sur ses docks. Vous serez bien plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de la péniche. On se revoit à Paris si Merlin le veut bien, dit-il en leur faisant un dernier signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la foule de marins qui encombrait le quai.

\- Y faudrait p't-être embarqué ! Gueula à nouveau le type sur le bastingage.

Tous les sept se mirent donc à monter la rampe d'embarquement qui reliait le pont supérieur de la péniche au quai.

\- On partira quand le soleil se sera couché, pas avant, leur précisa le gitan. Je vais vous montrer vos cabines, suivez-moi.

Avec une certaine appréhension, ils le suivirent jusque dans les entrailles de la péniche. Il régnait partout cette odeur aigre de poisson et de friture, les couloirs par lesquels ils passaient étaient encombrés de tout un tas d'objets, et le plafond de ces mêmes couloirs était tellement bas que Dean et Ron se cognaient la tête dessus, même en baissant la tête.

\- Tenez, y a de quoi en caser trois ici, leur dit le gitan en ouvrant la porte d'une cabine.

Après s'être concertés du regard, se furent Hermione, Pansy et Tracey qui prirent place dans la cabine. Les quatre autres continuèrent leur chemin avec le matelot gitan. Après avoir descendu un nouvel escalier, il leur désigna une deuxième cabine avec de la place pour deux. Ron et Dean choisirent de l'occuper. Neville et Harry furent les deux derniers à poursuivre leur chemin.

\- J'suis navré mais y reste que ça pour dormir, leur déclara le gitan en leur désignant la réserve de la péniche, là où on entassait les provisions.

\- Je sens que ce voyage va être une vraie partie de plaisir, ironisa Harry après que le gitan fut parti. Oui, un voyage de plaisance, ajouta-t-il en fixant un rat noir qui furetait dans un coin.


	9. Le Dernier Secret du Vieux Roi Blanc

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices.**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, ça faisait quand même un sacré bail que je n'en avait pas posté un. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture. Et surtout please, please mettez une petite review, même si c'est pour critiquer. J'avoue être assez déçu du peu de commentaires qu'il y a, mais bon, je préfère me dire qu'il y a des individus qui n'ont simplement pas envie de laisser de messages. En tout cas, moi je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire.**

 **Alors, reviews or not reviews ?**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Le Dernier Secret du Vieux Roi Blanc**

 **.**

 **.**

La vaste salle à manger était presque entièrement plongée dans les ténèbres. Les seules sources de lumière provenaient de quelques bougies isolées, mais surtout d'un grand chandelier qui trônait en plein centre de la grande table à manger en bois d'orme. Lorsqu'il termina son repas et qu'il se leva de son siège, il vit sa captive située à l'autre extrémité de la table se mettre à remuer. Une horrible grimace qui se voulait être un sourire déforma ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle, sa baguette d'une blancheur de nacre tournoyant entre ses doigts fins. Sa longue cape noire éraflait le sol tandis qu'il marchait sur le vieux parquet lambris de la salle à manger, sans que ses pieds ne produisent le moindre bruit au contact du sol.

\- La nourriture est-elle si infecte pour que tu la dédaigne de la sorte ? Susurra-t-il en atteignant l'autre extrémité de la grande table en bois, là où se trouvait sa captive.

\- C'est vous qui êtes infect, cracha en retour sa prisonnière.

\- Quelle tristesse ! Moi qui me faisait une telle joie de vous inviter dans mon humble demeure...

Il tendit un doigt osseux, et caressa les longs cheveux couleur miel de la femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Son doigt glissa le long de la joue, et il se délecta des frissons de dégoût irrépressible qu'il provoquait chez elle.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas invitée ! Cracha derechef la femme blonde. Je suis vôtre prisonnière ! Et arrêtez de me toucher par tous les diables ! Qu'est-ce que c'est l'étape d'après ? Me violer ?

\- Allons, allons ma douce enfant, pourquoi une idée aussi abjecte naîtrait-elle dans l'esprit bienveillant d'un père ?

Le regard que Narcissa Malefoy lui jeta était empreint d'une haine féroce.

\- Allez-vous-en Lord Voldemort ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

\- Ah bon ? Comme c'est malheureux. Il y a pourtant tellement de choses que nous avons encore à nous dire...

Il fit à nouveau tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Où est passée la baguette ? Finit-il par dire après s'être légèrement éloigné d'elle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle du vieux fou, Albus Dumbledore. La baguette de Sureau. Où est-elle ?

\- Brûlée avec son possesseur sur le bûcher funéraire. Réduite en cendres et en poussières.

Le Lord Noir ravala sa rage au fond de lui. Les liens invisibles qui entravaient Narcissa et lui interdisaient tout mouvement, ne lui permettait pas de se défendre, et il aurait pu se défouler sur elle s'il en avait eu envie. Mais il ne le fit pas, car au même instant quelqu'un entra dans la vaste salle à manger.

\- Mon Maître, murmura une femme aux lourdes boucles brunes en s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Bella, lui répondit-il d'une voix douceâtre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon réfectoire ?

\- Un homme du Ministère veut vous parler. Il vient de Tinworth, dans les Cornouailles.

\- Introduit-le.

Bellatrix Lestrange présenta peu de temps après à la vue du Lord Noir un colosse de près de 2 mètres de haut, dont une barbe grise fournie grignotait une partie du visage.

\- Graham Montague, susurra Voldemort. Chef de la brigade de la police magique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monseigneur, fit le colosse en s'agenouillant pour baiser la main du maître des lieux. C'est à la demande de madame la Ministre que je me présente devant vous. Il y a eu une fausse alerte : un informateur nous avaient assurés à moi et à mon équipe que Drago Malefoy se trouvait à Tinworth. Or, nous avons fouillés le village de fond et comble, interrogés un habitant sur deux, et rien. Personne ne l'a vu.

\- Qui vous a fourni cette information ?

\- Une commerçante du village.

\- Parfait. Arrêtez-là et emmenez-là au département des mystères, nous laisserons le soin à vos hommes de l'interroger avec du Véritaserum. Ainsi nous saurons si elle a mentit ou non.

\- Bien monseigneur, fit le colosse en se relevant, avant de se retirer en même temps que Bellatrix.

Le regard de Voldemort se reporta sur sa captive toujours entravée par des chaînes invisibles.

\- Votre fils à l'air de me craindre encore plus que vous. C'est assez désolant je doit dire. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'entendre la voix de la raison, il ferait bien de venir me voir ici. Je puis pardonner les erreurs, surtout quand celles-ci sont l'œuvre d'un très jeune homme.

\- Mon fils ne craint personne ! Renifla avec dédain Narcissa. Allez-vous-en Lord Voldemort ! Je ne toucherais à mon assiette qu'une fois que vous serez hors de ma vue.

\- Mais pas hors de ma surveillance, soyez-en sûre, répliqua le Lord Noir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un excellent repas, en espérant que le prochain que fera Nagini ne soit pas votre fils. Quoique ? Tel père, tel fils, non ? Sans doute finira-t-il comme ce pauvre Lucius dans l'estomac de mon tendre serpent.

Les images se brouillèrent tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, puis tout devient noir...et Harry se réveilla d'un seul coup.

La sueur lui maculait les tempes et le front, allant même jusqu'à dégouliner dans son dos et sa nuque. Il se passa ses mains moites sur le visage, puis se frotta les yeux. L'obscurité était totale dans les entrailles de la péniche, et on entendait distinctement le ronronnement du moteur tandis que celle-ci avançait sur l'eau. Harry tenta vainement de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur, prêtant l'oreille aux ronflements bienheureux de Neville à quelques mètres de lui. Tant bien que mal, il s'extirpa de son sac de couchage et avança à l'aveuglette parmi la cargaison de la péniche, cherchant la porte. Toujours à tâtons, il ouvrit celle-ci et se glissa hors des cales. Il serra fermement sa baguette dans sa poche de jean tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs du bateau plongés eux aussi dans l'obscurité. Lorsque enfin il atteignit le pont supérieur de la péniche, il sentit le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et les embruns chargés du sel de la mer lui picoter les yeux et les narines. Cela faisait de longues heures que la péniche avait quittée la rade du port de Southampton, et on devait être au beau milieu de la nuit à en juger par l'éclat des étoiles dans le firmament nocturne. Harry s'accouda au bastingage en observant les flots noirs que la péniche fendait continuellement en soulevant des gerbes d'écume blanche. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, mais il préféra ne pas y toucher. Déjà il ne se souvenait plus des paroles qui avaient été échangées lorsqu'il avait eu sa vision, mais il gardait en tête les expressions des visages.

C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci que j'entre dans l'esprit de Voldemort, soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Quelle calamité...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta d'arrêter les élancements douloureux de sa cicatrice. Ça devenait dangereux tout ça, terriblement dangereux. Il se demanda avec angoisse si Voldemort lui aussi avait déjà eu récemment l'occasion de voir dans son esprit. Si c'était le cas, sans doute ses sbires le retrouveraient rapidement. Mais le Lord Noir avait apparemment pour seule préoccupation Drago Malefoy. À n'y rien comprendre. À moins que ce qu'affirmait Albus Dumbledore dans son testament soit vrai, à savoir que Drago était le petit-fils de Voldemort. Plus de deux mois après voir reçu ce testament, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais il voyait bien dans ses visions que le comportement du Lord Noir était tout différent. Si Drago était bel et bien son descendant, et par conséquent l'élu de la prophétie, alors c'était Drago sa plus grande menace, et pas lui.

\- Quoique, soupira Harry, je suis lié à lui par la magie noire. Ça doit le démanger de se débarrasser d'un parasite tel que moi.

Réfléchir à tout ça au beau milieu de la nuit, sur le pont de la péniche et à l'air libre lui faisait infiniment plus de bien que de le faire dans les cales glauques à l'air vicié du bateau. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Harry fini par convenir qu'il ne pouvait pas passer le restant de la nuit sur le pont à observer la mer et les étoiles. Dans quelques heures lorsque le soleil se lèverait, il devait être en forme pour pouvoir affronter le tempérament des gitans qui possédaient la péniche.

Il redescendit donc dans les cales du navire, et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver le sommeil. Et il avait dû finir par y arriver, car il fût brutalement réveillé par quelqu'un qui lui secouait le bras.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gémit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Il faut monter sur le pont, lui répondit Neville. Fini de dormir Harry.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Les cales ne possédant pas de hublots, impossible de savoir si le soleil s'était levé ou pas. Par contre, il observa que des lampes à pétrole avaient été allumées au plafond des cales de la péniche, ce qui rendaient celles-ci beaucoup moins étouffantes tout d'un coup.

\- Trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner. Mais il faut monter sur le pont. J'y vais moi, rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini de te préparer.

Perplexe, Harry enfila des vêtements propres tandis que Neville s'éclipsait. Trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner ? D'habitude il prenait celui-ci vers 8h00 du matin. Était-il si tard que ça ?

Lorsqu'il monta sur le pont, il vit que ses six autres amis s'y trouvaient déjà. Ce n'est qu'après une seconde d'attention qu'il vit également un gitan auprès d'eux, celui-là même qui leur avait désigné leurs cabines.

\- Et voilà le dernier, grogna celui-ci avec son accent à couper au couteau. Parfait. Vais pouvoir vous conduire tous devant Manzone maintenant.

\- C'est qui Manzone ? Demanda Harry, qui à la vue de la tête que faisait le gitan en l'entendant dire cela, se sentit bête tout à coup.

\- Le seul Maître après Dieu à bord de cette péniche.

Harry ne comprit qu'à moitié le barguignage du gitan. Cependant, Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

\- Manzone est le gros homme qui est venu traité du prix à payer pour la traversée avec Rogue. Tu t'en rappelle?

\- Oui maintenant que tu le dis.

Chemin faisant, le matelot gitan leur fit emprunter un autre escalier que celui par lequel ils étaient montés sur le pont. Si le fameux Manzone était bel et bien le maître de la péniche, ses appartements de capitaine devaient sans doute se trouver à l'arrière du bateau.

Pour arriver aux appartements du capitaine, il leur fallut cependant parcourir un long couloir, moins décrépit et moins sale que ceux qui jouxtaient leurs cabines. L'odeur aigre de friture et de poisson était pourtant toujours bien présente.

Le gitan frappa durement à une porte en bois qui se situait tout au bout du couloir.

\- Tu peux entrer ! S'entendit-il ordonné.

Il les introduisit donc tous les sept de l'autre côté de la porte, et la referma derrière lui.

\- Manzone, je t'amène les gaillards. Tu voulais leur causer un coup, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu peux disposer Tonio. Et au passage, la prochaine fois que tu viens me voir, évite de défoncer avec tes grosses pattes la porte d'entrée de ma suite.

Le matelot gitan prénommé Tonio grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit, puis s'éclipsa rapidement en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous voici donc mes hôtes, déclara Manzone de sa voix rocailleuse en se tournant vers eux.

Pour un capitaine, il était bien crade d'après ce que Hermione pouvait en juger. La jolie brune ne cessait de froncer le nez face à l'odeur qui empestait dans la pièce, sans doute la plus vaste de toute la péniche. Elle était sombre cependant, les hublots étaient presque tous recouverts de peaux, de tentures ou de tapis pour éviter que le soleil ne pénètre à flots ici. Manzone était assis sur un grand siège en bois tapissé de peaux d'animaux, et d'autant plus à son aise que le siège était surélevé sur une sorte d'estrade, de sorte que sa tête n'était pas loin de toucher le plafond qui était relativement bas. L'obésité du gitan était telle qu'il occupait tout l'espace disponible du siège, et que les multiples coussins glissés tout autour de son corps étaient écrasés sous son poids. Près de son siège se trouvait une grande table en bois qui disparaissait quasiment sous les monceaux de nourriture, de boisson, de vaisselle, de jouets, d'outils, et même d'armes constata avec stupeur Hermione. Des armes il y en avaient aussi qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Harry et Dean aussi les avaient vues, et ils savaient à quoi elles servaient. Pansy, Tracey, Ron et Neville en revanche semblaient ne pas en avoir la moindre idée.

\- Vous avez faim je suppose ? Grommela Manzone après leur avoir laisser le loisir de contempler à leur guise la vaste pièce. Chayana ! Beugla-t-il sans leur laisser le temps de lui répondre. Apporte-nous de quoi nous remplir la panse ! Et amène les gosses aussi, ils doivent avoir faim ! Et puis dit à Silvio et à ses frères de ramener leur cul, j'ai à leur parler.

\- Tout de suite mon chéri, entendirent-ils en réponse.

Manzone s'adressait vraisemblablement à une femme qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce derrière celle-ci. L'obèse les invita ensuite à s'asseoir sur les nombreux tapis qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce, autour d'une table ovale du même bois que la porte, le siège et la grande table. Il ne doit bouger de sa sorte de trône que très rarement, songea Hermione en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol. Dans la poche arrière de son jean se trouvait sa baguette, prête à être brandie à chaque instant. Cela la rassura un peu, tandis qu'une femme entrait dans la pièce par une porte dérobée à leur vue par des peaux d'animaux et des tentures décrépies. Celle-ci déposa un plateau garni de fond en comble de mets appétissants, leur souhaitant un bon appétit dans un anglais très approximatif. Elle se dirigeait vers le siège où se trouvait Manzone, lorsque soudain un tapage épouvantable se fit entendre dans un pièce voisine, et une nuée de gitans déboula dans la pièce par plusieurs portes à la fois, notamment celle par laquelle Hermione et ses amis étaient arrivés.

La cacophonie était telle que le temps de plusieurs battements de cils, Hermione crût avoir changée d'univers. Il y avait trop de personnes pour qu'elle pût les compter sur le moment, mais il ne faisait à ses yeux aucun doute que les trois quart des gitans de la péniche se trouvait ici désormais.

\- SILENCE ! Hurla Manzone du haut de son siège.

Le vacarme prit fin petit-à-petit. Le maître de la péniche renifla un grand coup, puis reprit :

\- Pas la peine de vous presser comme ça pour manger, y en aura pour tout le monde. Et puis nous avons de la visite, se serait mauvais de manquer aux convenances propres à notre peuple.

Il désigna d'un geste nonchalant de sa main hâlée, tannée et grasse Hermione et ses amis assis à même le sol autour de la petite table ovale en bois. Aussitôt, chacun se bouscula pour mieux les voir, et certains se risquèrent même à s'approcher d'eux.

\- Silvio, retient les gosses en laisse s'il te plaît ! Grogna Manzone. J'ai pas envie que Rogue vienne me régler mon compte lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai laissé les miens toucher à ses petits protégés.

\- Rogue, c'était pas le type que j'ai vu sur le quai hier midi avant l'embarquement des garnements que voici ? Lui répondit d'un ton tranchant le dénommé Silvio. Il ne me fait pas peur ce gars.

\- Ouais, eh bien tu te ferais dessus si tu savais que c'était _un sorcier_ ! tonna Manzone de sa voix rocailleuse. Un sorcier ! Répéta-t-il plus fort pour que tout le monde entende. J'ai vu la baguette magique dont il se sert pour jeter des sorts. Même qu'il m'a dit qu'on l'appelait le Maître des Potions. Alors maintenant Silvio tu la ferme et tu tiens les gosses en laisse comme j'ai dit, j'ai pas envie qu'on embête mes hôtes.

Manzone toisa à nouveau Hermione et ses amis du haut de son siège surélevé.

\- Présentez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il.

Tous les sept se regardèrent, manifestement embarrassés par les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui les dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Finalement, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole la première, une fois qu'elle eût récolter l'approbation des six autres.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Jean Granger, déclara-t-elle devant tous les gitans réunis.

Dans le silence complet qui c'était fait, Hermione entendit distinctement des murmures, et vit quelques hommes qui la fixait avec envie. Il en fut de même lorsque Pansy et Tracey se présentèrent. Puis vint le tour de Ron, et les murmures redoublèrent lorsque chacun posa les yeux sur son bras en métal, à peine masqué par son t-shirt. Neville et Dean suivirent, et Harry fut finalement le dernier. Et là, il y eu carrément des exclamations, quelques personnes pointant du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair nettement visible sur le front dégagé du brun à lunettes. Manzone réclama à nouveau le silence, puis se racla plusieurs fois la gorge.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé au juste à vous sept ? Leur demanda-t-il dans ce qu'il espérait être son meilleur anglais.

\- Vous voulez parler de ça ? Répondit brusquement Ron en levant bien haut son bras droit artificiel. On a eu comme qui dirait...des emmerdes. C'est pour ça que Rogue vous a confié le soin de nous amener jusqu'en France. On est un peu comme vous en fait : des laissés-pour-compte, des hors-la-loi, des vagabonds, des nomades, voilà ce que nous sommes.

Hermione ne fut pas la seule à être surprise par son audace, et à jeter sur lui un regard sidéré.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des hors-la-loi ! Grommela Manzone. Nous obéissons à nos propres règles, voilà tout. Mais vous avez raison, nous sommes des laissés-pour-compte, personne ne nous aime...sur la terre tout du moins. Ici sur la mer, la liberté est totale, loin du regard des hommes. Et si vous avez eu des emmerdes...eh bien j'en suis désolé pour vous.

Il entreprit de se racler à nouveau la gorge, car parler anglais était apparemment difficile pour lui.

\- Maintenant que vous vous êtes présentés mes chers hôtes, je vais à mon tour vous présenter ma famille. D'abord, voici mon épouse Chayana, dit-il en désignant la femme qui leur avait servi le petit-déjeuner.

Chayana était une femme d'âge mûr, elle possédait une forte poitrine et une grande carrure. Sa peau était aussi hâlée et tannée que celle de son mari, mais elle était sûrement plus jeune d'au moins une quinzaine d'années. Ses yeux noirs perçants étaient constamment fixés sur son mari.

\- Chayana et moins avons eu sept enfants, reprit Manzone en saisissant la main de sa femme dans la sienne et en l'attirant contre lui sur le siège surélevé. Les voici : Mayron, notre premier-né, est le timonier de cette péniche, dit-il en leur désignant un grand échalas d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux et aux cheveux du même ébène que ses parents ; Ensuite y a Siloé, notre première fille mariée, avec son époux Silvio, mon gendre ; Les frères de Silvio que voici : Tonio qui vous a fait embarquer et qui est sur le pont en ce moment, Salvio et Livio ; Puis y a notre deuxième fils Miguel, fit-il en leur montrant un garçon de cinq ou six ans plus jeune que Mayron. Et voici son épouse, Blouma ; Ensuite y a Myro, notre petit génie de la pêche aux poissons, y tient vraiment bien de son père celui-là ! s'esclaffa Manzone en leur montrant un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années ; Puis y a ensuite Azra, notre petite perle à nous, fit-il en leur montrant du doigt une charmante jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge, accoutrée de jupes et de soieries colorées et chatoyantes. Elle accrocha le regard de Ron et lança un clin d'œil suggestif dans sa direction, ce qui fit déglutir péniblement le rouquin ; Et notre deuxième petit bijou qui n'est pas encore promis à qui que ce soit, Lorena, dit-il en leur désignant une adolescente plus jeune de deux ou trois ans par rapport à Azra, mais tout aussi belle, si ce n'est plus encore ; Et pour finir, notre petit dernier, Mycah. Un vrai petit chenapan celui-là, toujours à faire des bêtises, dit-il en leur montrant un garçon qui ne devait même pas avoir dix ans.

Manzone affecta un sourire tout en couvant du regard sa grande famille réunie sous ses yeux.

\- Ah j'oubliais ! Y a évidemment les épouses de Salvio et Livio, Zéliona et Vadoma, et leurs six enfants à eux quatre : Inaya, Mariska et Mia pour les gaillardes, Paco, Rico et Mac pour les gaillards.

Les six enfants qui venaient d'être cités étaient tous bien plus jeunes que Hermione et ses amis, la plus âgée d'entre eux étant une des filles et ne devant pas avoir plus de douze ans. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tous moins d'une dizaine d'années, un ou deux devaient même avoir été des bambins jusqu'à récemment encore.

\- Et moi, tu m'a oubliée mon petit Manzone ? Questionna soudainement une voix haut-perchée de femme.

Le maître de la péniche tourna vivement la tête, repoussa doucement Chayana, puis dévisagea l'intruse d'un œil maussade.

\- Par tous les démons de l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici Vieille Rupa ? Je t'avais dit de rester dans ton salon...

Vieille Rupa était effectivement une vieille dame, très âgée d'après ce que Hermione pouvait voir. Et vu la manière dont elle l'avait appelé « mon petit Manzone », il s'agissait sans doute de sa mère.

\- Pouvez-vous nous la présenter monsieur Manzone ? Lui demanda témérairement Hermione.

\- Ouais j'allais le faire, grogna celui-ci sans lâcher la vieille femme du regard tandis que celle-ci prenait place dans un fauteuil tout miteux situé près des hublots couverts de peaux d'animaux et de tapisseries fanées et décrépies. C'est ma tante, la sœur de ma défunte mère, expliqua Manzone. Tout le monde dit qu'elle va vivre jusqu'à cent ans, et elle n'en est plus très loin, donc m'est avis que ça se réalisera.

\- Seuls les prophètes peuvent dire ce qui se réalisera et ce qui ne se réalisera pas, le coupa sèchement Vieille Rupa de sa voix haut-perchée. Et nul autre que moi n'est prophète à bord de ce bateau.

Cette prise de parole créa un certain malaise dans la pièce, mais bientôt Manzone tapa vivement dans ses mains, et tout le monde fini par se détourner, et de Vieille Rupa, et de Hermione et ses amis, pour se mettre à dévorer le petit-déjeuner servi par Chayana.

\- Voilà une bien belle famille, commenta Pansy à parte.

\- Ouais c'est sûr, lui répondit un Ron perdu dans la contemplation des froufrous et des jupes d'Azra.

Ils se mirent tous à imiter les gitans en se mettant à manger eux aussi, mais Hermione ressentait un certain malaise. Elle sentait que quelqu'un la regardait, quelqu'un qui n'était pas un de ses amis. Tout d'abord, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un des hommes gitans, peut-être un des fils de Manzone qui aurait envie d'elle. Mais un coup d' œil jeté à la dérobée sur la grande famille la détrompa totalement sur ce point : c'était Vieille Rupa qui la regardait du fond de son fauteuil miteux. Comme eux, elle était à l'écart du clan de Manzone.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? L'interrogea Harry. Tu as l'air inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas...c'est...cette vieille dame...la tante de Manzone...elle nous observe.

Pansy, Tracey, Ron, Neville et Dean entendirent également ce qu'elle disait à Harry, et tous jetèrent à Vieille Rupa des coups d'œil en coin.

\- Elle m'a l'air très étrange cette dame, lui répondit Harry. Même Manzone a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne se joindre à nous. À surveiller.

 **.**

Le reste de la journée se passa essentiellement sur le pont de la péniche, le temps étant au beau fixe, et la plupart des membres du clan de Manzone voulant faire connaissance avec leurs hôtes. Le pont étant très grand, c'était un endroit plus propice que la salle du petit-déjeuner pour discuter et arriver à se faire entendre. Hermione se retrouva à discuter avec le troisième fils de Manzone, Myro, celui qui d'après son père était doué pour la pêche. Il était très bavard, et adorait raconter des histoires, ainsi lui conta-t-il une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence.

\- Mon père m'a raconté que la nuit où je suis né, lui et son frère avaient réussi à pêcher pas moins de dix dizaines de poissons, déclara Myro à Hermione avec une certaine fierté dans l'intonation de sa voix. Il y a vu un signe de Dieu, et un heureux présage pour mon avenir.

\- Et où es-tu né ? Voulu-t-elle savoir.

\- Eh bien...sur cette péniche ! À quel autre endroit ?

\- En pleine mer ? Ta mère ne préférait pas enfanter dans un endroit plus propice ?

Elle resta interdite lorsqu'il se mit à lui rire au nez.

\- Ah petite terrienne... ! dit-il en tapotant l'épaule d'Hermione de sa main hâlée. Tu ne peux comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux comprendre ? Siffla la brune d'un air passablement irrité.

\- Pour nous il existe deux types d'hommes en ce monde : les mariniers, comme nous, et les terriens comme toi et tes amis. Les terriens craignent la mer, et ne s'y aventurent que rarement. Nous autres mariniers, nous naissons et mourrons sur les flots. Moi par exemple j'ai vécu toute ma vie sur cette péniche, et je n'ai jamais en vingt ans d'existence mit un seul pied sur vos royaumes terrestres.

\- Et quelle langue parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par cette conception du monde.

\- Plein de langues. Celle que mon père m'a apprise en premier, c'est l'espagnol. L'anglais comme tu vois je ne le parle pas bien.

\- Je vois. Merci de m'avoir un peu éclairée sur ta vie et tes mœurs Myro. Je m'en souviendrai.

\- Demain ce sera à toi de me raconter la tienne, dit-il en riant. À ce soir pour le dîner...Her...Herm...comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

\- Hermione.

\- Hermaioni, répéta Myro. C'est un très beau nom que tu as là. Ça pourrait être un nom de marinière.

Il la fixa longuement de ses yeux noirs pénétrants enfoncés profondément dans les orbites. Légèrement troublée, Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire, puis s'éloigna de lui pour retourner à sa cabine.

Une fois que le soir fût venu, un gitan conduisit à nouveau Hermione et ses amis devant Manzone dans la pièce qui faisait office de salle à manger. Et comme au matin, la quasi-totalité du clan de gitans se trouvait là. Cette fois-ci cependant, on invita les hôtes à se joindre au clan. Myro en profita ainsi pour prendre place pour manger aux côtés d'Hermione dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tu as l'air d'apprécier la nourriture de la mer, dit-il en la voyant dévorer littéralement ce que sa mère Chayana avait préparée pour tout le monde.

Hermione acquiesça, faut de pouvoir parler à cause de sa bouche remplie de sardines, d'algues et de crevettes. Elle n'aurait jamais crût que la nourriture serait aussi bonne, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas cru également que les gitans ne seraient pas bons avec elle et ses amis ?

\- Alors, reprit Myro, raconte-moi ton histoire à toi. J'ai envie de t'entendre parler.

Hermione reposa son assiette sur ses genoux, observa un moment Manzone juché sur son siège surélevé, sa femme Chayana et sa jeune fille Lorena qui faisaient le service, Pansy et Harry qui mangeaient avec Mayron le frère aîné de Myro, et aussi Ron qui semblait avoir une discussion passionnée avec Azra.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Myro en scrutant son air soucieux.

\- Euh...c'est juste que...je ne vois pas Vieille Rupa.

\- Pff ! Fit-il en balayant d'un revers de main ses interrogations. Laisse Vieille Rupa où elle est. Si elle veut se montrer, elle se montrera. Mais m'est avis elle a largement passée l'âge des dîners en famille. Trop bruyant et étouffant à son goût m'est avis.

Hermione entreprit donc de reporter son attention sur Myro, et elle lui conta son enfance avec ses parents dans la banlieue de Londres. Myro fut effaré d'apprendre qu'elle était fille unique. C'était inimaginable selon lui qu'un couple de mariniers n'aient qu'un seul enfant. Par la suite, elle lui raconta ses études, préférant broder son discours en retirant tout ce qui avait trait à la magie.

\- Quelle vie riche tu as eu ! Commenta-t-il à la fin. Jamais je n'aurais la chance je suppose de vivre tout ça. N'empêche que votre existence à vous les terriens est bien triste : alors que vous êtes encore des enfants, on vous arrache à vos familles pour vous parquer ensemble dans de grands bâtiments de pierre. Ça doit être angoissant au début, mais je suppose qu'après on s'y fait, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi j'étais plutôt excitée, déclara Hermione. Chez nous, le concept de famille n'est pas autant sacré que chez vous, les gitans.

\- Vous nous appelez gitans ? S'esclaffa Myro. C'est drôle ça dit donc ! Et ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire gens du voyage, répondit-elle. Mais les moldus on plein d'autres noms pour les appeler.

\- Ah je vois...et vous vous nommez moldus du coup si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Je...je préférerais que toi et ton clan nous appeliez hommes. Mais oui on peut dire moldus.

 _Pour les sorciers tout du moins_ , pensa-t-elle. _Il n'y a que les sorciers et les moldus pour nous_.

Il était tard et la pièce s'était déjà bien vidée, aussi Hermione se leva-t-elle et mit-elle son assiette sur un plateau. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Myro, mais avant de lui tourner le dos elle vit qu'il la regardait du même air troublant que sur le pont de la péniche. Il la regardait avec un profond désir.

 **.**

Il s'écoula deux nouveaux jours avant que la péniche n'atteigne l'estuaire du grand fleuve qu'on nommait la Seine. Arrivé là, Manzone décréta que sa péniche ferait une escale dans le grand port que l'on appelait Le Havre, situé au sortir de l'estuaire du fleuve. Il avait grand besoin disait-il, de renouveler son stock de marchandises et de négocier pour vendre la partie de sa cargaison dont il espérait tirer des bénéfices. Ainsi la péniche se retrouva-t-elle amarrée au quai des docks du port pour faire escale, exactement comme à Southampton.

\- Les affaires commenceront demain dès le lever du soleil, annonça Manzone à tout le monde lors du dîner, le soir-même où la péniche avait fait escale. Je veux que vous soyez tous disponibles ( hormis mes hôtes bien entendu ) pour donner un coup de main. Même les enfants.

Et effectivement le lendemain matin, le tapage qui résonna à bord de la péniche réveilla Hermione alors que le soleil éclairait encore à peine la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Pansy et Tracey. Sans doute déchargeaient-ils des cales de la péniche des marchandises diverses et variées. La jeune femme resta longtemps allongée sur le lit de sa cabine, les yeux mis-clos, écoutant les nombreux bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Lorsque le tapage à bord de la péniche se fût suffisamment calmé à son goût, elle entreprit de se lever et d'aller faire sa toilette. Tandis qu'elle s'habillait avec des vêtements propres, elle ne cessa de penser à Myro et aux regards qu'il lui jetait de manière de plus en plus insistante. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été courtisée par un homme...depuis qu'elle avait perdue Drago en fait. Les doutes l'assaillaient : devait-elle répondre de bon cœur à ses appels ? Ou bien devait-elle se montrer raisonnable et lui signifier clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Il fallait qu'elle touche un mot de cela à Pansy ou Tracey sitôt qu'elles se seraient réveillées.

Mais comme les deux serpentardes tardaient à sortir du sommeil, Hermione se décida à sortir de la cabine et à se rendre sur le pont de la péniche. Elle s'enveloppa dans son petit gilet en coton en frissonnant face aux rafales de vent, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont. S'accoudant au bastingage, elle observa l'état des lieux des docks du port en cette heure matinale. Comme elle s'y attendait, une foule de personnes se trouvaient sur le quai, et une masse impressionnante de marchandises attendait soit d'être embarquées, soit d'être débarquées. La péniche des gitans était entourée d'une nuée de bateaux de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs, et Hermione se sentit un peu oppressée en observant cela.

\- Joli spectacle pas vrai ? Murmura une voix rauque en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que...Myro ? Suffoqua Hermione en se retournant d'un seul coup. Cesse ça tout de suite tu veux ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se détachant de son emprise, le souffle court.

Cela ne sembla pas le vexer pour un sou, et il lui offrit au contraire un sourire malicieux avant de s'accouder à ses côtés au bastingage.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas sur le quai en train d'aider ta famille ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai aidé pendant une heure à décharger, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi es-tu si farouche petite terrienne ? Reprit-il au bout d'un moment en détournant ses yeux du quai pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Appelle-moi Hermione s'il te plaît, grinça-t-elle.

\- Hermaioni d'accord, dit-il en hochant la tête. Figure-toi que ton ami aux cheveux de feu est bien moins farouche que toi. Il a déjà succombé aux charmes de ma petite sœur Azra.

\- Ronald qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Hermione se figea brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Myro enjamber la rambarde de la péniche et s'asseoir dessus, les jambes dans le vide.

\- Si tu ne m'embrasse pas, je saute, la prévient-il.

\- Eh bien vas-y ! qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es un homme de la mer à ce qu'il paraît, j'ai bien envie de savoir si tu sais plonger et nager.

\- La rambarde est à sept mètres au moins au-dessus de l'eau, dit-il calmement. Si je saute tête la première à cette hauteur, je vais me claquer au contact de l'eau et je risque fort de m'assommer et de sombrer dans les abysses. À moins que je ne reste paralysé si par malheur je heurte la coque de la péniche.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui offrit son regard le plus dédaigneux. Qu'il meurt donc, elle n'avait pour rien au monde envie de céder à son chantage.

\- Frère qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? S'écria Mayron en arrivant sur le pont, un paquet de marchandises sur l'épaule. Viens m'aider au lieu de batifoler avec des filles.

Myro se renfrogna aussitôt, jeta un regard en biais à Hermione, puis fini par reposer pied sur le pont en soupirant. Il tourna le dos à la belle brune pour aller aider son frère aîné, et celle-ci en fût quelque peu blessée, bien malgré elle.

\- Myro n'est qu'un moldu gitan, décréta catégoriquement Pansy à Hermione.

\- Céder à la tentation ne te mènera à rien, surenchérit Tracey.

L'ancienne préfète-en-chef de Poudlard acquiesça de la tête. Toutes les trois étaient réunies dans leur cabine éclairée par les rayons couchants du soleil, discutant exclusivement à propos de Myro. Presque tout ce que Manzone voulait vendre avait été vendu durant l'intense journée de trafic qui avait eu lieu, mais il lui restait encore quelques petites commissions à acheter avant de repartir. La péniche quitterait donc le port le lendemain dans la matinée.

\- Il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau, se désola Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Eh bien agit comme tu as agit ce matin : rembarre-le autoritairement, déclara Pansy. Voyons Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi depuis que Drago a...

\- Non tu ne sais rien ! S'exclama Hermione. Toi tu as Harry à tes côtés pour assouvir tes désirs, et moi je n'ai plus rien, plus rien du tout à part mon chagrin qui ne me quitte pas !

\- Calme-toi ma chérie, tenta de la réconforter Tracey en lui tapotant le dos. Rien ni personne ne t'oblige à lui résister, mais moi et Pansy sommes d'accord pour dire que tu dois lui résister justement. Voyons Hermione, nous sommes en guerre, en danger de mort, nous voyageons de manière peu légale sur un bateau de hors-la-loi, et de plus Myro n'est même pas un sorcier, il n'est qu'un marin peu éduqué qui n'es jamais allé à l'école, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais attendre de lui ? Et puis, notre voyage à bord de cette péniche se terminera bientôt, alors à quoi bon entamer une relation avec quelqu'un que tu ne reverra plus jamais ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Manzone pourrait te condamner pour avoir séduit son fils, qu'il a l'air de chérir particulièrement d'ailleurs. Ni toi, ni moi ni Pansy, ni les autres nous n'avons envie de nous attirer la colère du clan, alors restons éloignés d'eux le plus possible sentimentalement parlant.

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau, entièrement calmée désormais.

\- Il y en aura d'autres, murmura Pansy. Je suis d'accord avec Tracey, tu ne peux pas te compromettre avec un homme comme lui. Je me méfie toujours de ces gitans. Qui sait s'il ne découvrirait pas que tu es une sorcière ? Dans ce cas-là, il s'empresserait d'aller le dire à son clan, et là ce serait notre perte. Il ne me semble pas que Rogue ai dit à Manzone que nous étions des sorciers.

\- Oui vous avez raison toutes les deux, approuva Hermione. Ce serait bien trop dangereux de me rapprocher de lui au point d'avoir une relation avec. Je suis désolée...c'est juste que...je ne me sens pas bien en ce moment, et lui il se met à me tourner autour et il s'intéresse à moi...lui plaire et le satisfaire m'a traversé l'esprit c'est vrai...

Elle ne pût pas aller plus loin, les sanglots qui montaient en elle, lui nouant la gorge. Elle était vraiment stupide d'avoir penser à aimer Myro, et d'avoir failli tout faire capoter en cédant au jeune gitan. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait au fond ? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours en plus. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle associait Myro à Drago en se persuadant que l'un était l'autre, sans doute par désespoir de ne pas avoir le second à ses côtés.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione sortit de sa cabine avec Pansy et Tracey pour aller prendre le dîner en compagnie du clan de gitans. La vaste pièce où siégeait Manzone était comme d'habitude envahie par toute la famille, et Chayana secondée par sa fille cadette Lorena servait les plats et les boissons à tout le monde. Il régnait ce soir-là une atmosphère plus guillerette encore que d'habitude, et Hermione appris que c'était grâce au fait que les affaires avaient été bonnes. Quelques gitans jouaient de la guitare et du banjo, tandis que les enfants dansaient en fredonnant les paroles des chansons qui étaient jouées, la plupart valdinguant de droite à gauche pour piocher dans tous les plats. Hermione se posa sur un fauteuil et fixa avec une certaine envie Pansy et Harry qui se tenaient main dans la main, et tous les autres couples de gitans, notamment la fille aînée de Manzone, Siloé et son mari Silvio, ainsi que les frères de Silvio et leurs femmes, mais aussi Miguel le second fils de Manzone avec sa femme Blouma. Et la jalousie fini par l'envahir lorsqu'elle vit Azra se déhancher au rythme de la musique sous les yeux d'un Ron complètement conquis, dans un délicieux ballet de soieries, de jupes et de froufrous affriolants.

C'est vraiment injuste ! Pensa-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil et en cherchant Myro des yeux. Ron lui a le droit de s'amuser avec une gitane, et moi je devrait rester seule dans mon coin ? Eh bien non ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser !

Elle fixa avec un regard noir Pansy qui embrassait Harry, bouscula Neville qui était en train de se servir un verre sur un plateau porté par Lorena, puis tourna autour d'une table qui croulait sous les mets du dîner. Dean et Tracey qui se trouvaient debout non loin de là l'interpellèrent, mais elle ne leur prêta même pas attention. Elle ne trouva pas Myro, mais en revenant sur ses pas elle vit qu'Azra avait cessée de danser et s'était assise à califourchon sur les cuisses de Ron, le buste de celui-ci pratiquement collé au corps de la jeune gitane. Il faisait courir sa langue dans son cou, lui arrachant des petits soupirs langoureux. Verte de rage, Hermione alla droit vers eux dans l'optique de mettre fin à cette scène des plus insupportables, mais quelqu'un lui saisit brusquement le bras, et en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Myro.

\- Hermaioni, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu avais l'air de chercher quelque chose.

\- Je te cherchais toi.

Il plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles chocolat de la jeune femme. Les arômes d'épices que tout son corps dégageait, couplé avec son regard hypnotique fini par calmer à nouveau Hermione, qui sentit fondre comme neige au soleil toute sa rancune et sa jalousie.

\- Ce matin tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce soir tu as changée. Pourquoi ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas Myro...je ne pense pas que...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase car il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'attira contre une tapisserie décrépie et rapiécée qui décorait un pan de mur de la pièce. Pour le cœur d'Hermione si meurtri depuis tellement longtemps, ce baiser fit l'effet d'une véritable délivrance, comme un baume cicatrisant qui serait en train de refermer les plaies qui avaient été ouvertes. Mais elle fût totalement prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il la fit passer derrière une porte que la tapisserie masquait. Ainsi se retrouvèrent-ils seuls, dans un espace étroit et sombre qui s'apparentait à une remise où l'on rangeait des outils et des armes pour la pêche. Myro avait une manière de l'embrasser tout à fait inédite, faisant des aller et retour rapides et brusques avec sa bouche et passant sa langue râpeuse sur tout le pourtour de ses lèvres à elle. Le corps en feu, la jeune femme s'empressa de le défaire de sa veste puis de son haut de corps, avant qu'elle ne se débarrasse elle-même de son chemisier et le jette dans un coin. Elle adorait la soudaineté avec laquelle la bouche de Myro l'embrassait sur le front, le nez, les joues et la gorge, Et la fermeté de ses bras s'enlaçant autour de sa taille, la délicieuse odeur d'épices s'échappant de ses mains caleuses, la proximité de son corps avec le sien, tout cela acheva de lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

La jeune femme entreprit alors de se frotter contre lui en se trémoussant avec frénésie, et elle ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher une petite moue malicieuse lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse proéminente au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

\- On voit rien dans cette remise, grogna Myro en fourrageant dans la cascade de cheveux bruns d'Hermione. Laisse-moi juste allumer une lumière, y a une lampe à pétrole dans le coin...

\- Non, lui dit-elle avec fermeté. Reste là avec moi.

Myro ne pût que lui obéir lorsqu'elle plongea soudainement une main dans ses chausses et empoigna sa virilité. Lorsqu'elle se mit à l'astiquer avec rapidité, il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, et tout son corps fût secoué de frissons incontrôlables. Au bout d'un court moment, elle lui baissa ses chausses jusqu'aux chevilles et empoigna à nouveau son membre tendu par le désir. Elle passa sa langue sur le pourtour du gland, lui arrachant des râles rauques non maîtrisés. La hardiesse de la jeune femme l'avait prit au dépourvu, alors il la laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il eu exhalé un dernier râle de plaisir et que sa jouissance ce fût répandue hors de son corps. Cela fait, il releva Hermione et l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins encastrés dans un soutien-gorge en satin dont il ne pouvait percevoir la couleur dans l'obscurité. Au moment où il abaissait sa bouche jusqu'à la bordure de la poitrine de la jeune femme, la porte de la remise s'ouvrit violemment et la lumière pénétra dans la pièce, surprenant les deux amants en plein ébat.

\- Vieille Rupa ? S'étrangla Myro en s'éloignant subitement d'Hermione et en rajustant ses chausses, le visage cramoisi. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là par tous les diables ?

\- Je viens te prévenir que tu t'apprête à forniquer avec une sorcière.

Bouche bée, Hermione rajusta son soutien-gorge sur sa poitrine et se couvrit de son chemisier pour en cacher la vue à la vieille dame. Alors que quelques instants auparavant elle avait le corps en fusion, désormais il s'était nettement refroidit, et frissonnait même à cause de la chair de poule.

\- Oui une sorcière, cette jeune fille en est une, répéta Vieille Rupa en fixant Hermione sans aucune sympathie. Heureusement que je viens à temps, si tu avais pénétré en elle, tu aurais été maudit pour l'éternité. Fouille-lui les poches.

Voyant que Myro ne réagissait pas, Vieille Rupa le frappa avec sa cane, et il s'empressa d'obéir. Hermione eu beau tenter de s'esquiver et de s'échapper de la remise, Myro fût plus rapide et l'emprisonna entre ses deux bras puissamment musclés. Il lui palpa les fesses malgré ses cris de protestation et les ruades de coups de pieds qu'elle lui donnait dans les jambes, et il fini par retirer sa baguette d'une des poches arrière de son jean. Il la contempla un moment d'un œil fasciné, mais Vieille Rupa la lui arracha des mains.

\- Va prévenir Manzone tout de suite ! S'écria Vieille Rupa. Dis-lui de se saisir aussitôt des compagnons de route de cette petite fornicatrice !

Myro quitta précipitamment la pièce, lâchant brutalement Hermione, qui glissa et s'écroula sur le sol. Elle était en train de se relever péniblement, lorsque la cane de Vieille Rupa s'abattit violemment sur son crâne en produisant un craquement sec. La douleur fût intolérable, et en fermant les yeux Hermione fini par s'évanouir.

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait terriblement froid ce matin-là, et pourtant lui se sentait bien. Les rafales de vent avaient beau le décoiffer, et les embruns venant de la mer lui piquer les yeux, il se plaisait à marcher de long en large sur la petite plage de sable noir bordée par d'immenses rochers gros comme des maisons qui enserraient la plage dans un crique semi-circulaire. Le ciel restait désespérément rempli de nuages d'orage de la même couleur grise que ses iris, et il se demanda durant un instant s'il reverrait un jour un ciel bleu et pur. Ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau en dépit de ses magnifiques gants en peau de dragon qui coûtaient 15 gallions et qui recouvraient lesdites mains. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son précieux talisman, qu'il serra bien fort en dépit du froid glacial que celui-ci dégageait.

\- Drago ? Tu viens manger ? Lui cria Blaise en arrivant sur la plage de sable noir, à plusieurs mètres de là où il se trouvait.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ? D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! Lui cria-t-il en retour pour couvrir le bruit produit par le vent.

Drago reprit sa marche en solitaire sur la plage, foulant nonchalamment des coquillages avec ses pieds. Ça lui faisait drôle de se dire qu'il ne se trouvait plus en Angleterre, lui qui n'avait quasiment jamais mis un pied en dehors de sa terre natale. Mais il reviendrait, ça il se l'était juré, tout comme il s'était juré d'aller sauver sa mère sitôt son devoir terminé. Le blond fixa d'un œil perçant la vaste mer salée qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, cette vaste mer de l'autre côté de laquelle se trouvait tout ce qu'il avait aimé, tout ce qu'il aimait et tout ce qu'il aimerait à tout jamais. C'est à cette vaste mer de l'autre côté de laquelle se trouvait l'Angleterre qu'il fini par tourner le dos comme à regret, puis par quitter la plage de sable noir. Il retrouva aisément la petite maison bâtit dans la rocaille, là où lui et Blaise logeaient depuis plus d'une semaine désormais. En entrant à l'intérieur de la petite chaumière, il sentit aussitôt l'assaillir la chaleur dégagée par les pétillements d'un feu qui brûlait allégrement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

\- Alors, comment était-ce cette petite promenade matinale ? Le questionna Blaise.

\- Il faisait frisquet, mais j'ai trouvé ça agréable, lui répondit Drago en prenant place à ses côtés et en se mettant à manger. Où est Dexter ?

\- Lui ? Il est en train de trafiquer je ne sais quoi avec son embarcation magique. Tu n'a qu'à lui demander à quoi il s'occupe lorsqu'il reviendra.

Et effectivement, le vieil homme qui possédait la chaumière ne tarda pas à revenir et à s'installer avec eux à table. Il marmonna qu'il vérifiait que son bateau était bien en l'état avant de pouvoir faire une nouvelle traversée lorsque Drago lui posa la question de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait sans ma barque n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Dexter.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Drago. Si la mère de Blaise ne nous avait pas trahis, nous n'aurions sans doute pas eu besoin de cette barque et de vos services.

\- Si ce n'était pas elle, ça aurait été de toute façon quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait fini par découvrir votre identité. Vous avez quittés tous deux Tinworth au bon moment.

Le vieil homme de petite taille se passa une main sur son crâne luisant et chauve, puis il se leva pour aller entretenir le feu.

\- Tu crois qu'ils viendront nous chercher jusqu'ici ? Demanda Blaise en fixant son ami.

\- La brigade ? Je ne pense pas. Ils dépendent du Ministère de Grande-Bretagne, et celui-ci n'a plus aucun pouvoir légal là où nous sommes en ce moment. Par contre, les mangemorts eux...eh bien ils peuvent aller où ils veulent.

Blaise grommela avant de vider d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant que Dexter Le Passeur les avaient conduit de l'autre côté de la mer, sur le continent, sur les rivages d'une contrée que l'on nommait la Bretagne. Le fait que Dexter possédât une maison à Tinworth, et une autre de ce côté-ci de la mer, ça avait quelque chose d'insolite, mais le vieil homme leur avait expliquer que c'était essentiellement pour pouvoir s'accorder une pause entre deux traversées. Du reste, l'embarcation magique qu'il possédait était absolument géniale. Elle courait sur les flots comme un hippogriffe lancé au grand galop avant de prendre son envol. Drago se souvenait ne pas avoir vu le temps passé lorsque lui et Blaise avaient effectués la traversée en compagnie de Dexter. Le vieil homme les avaient hébergés dans sa maison de Tinworth creusée dans la roche de la falaise, attendant que la nuit soit tombée pour pouvoir organiser leur fuite. Et avant même que l'aurore ne soit apparue, ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté de la mer.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Bill et Fleur vont bien ? Demanda soudain Drago en se tournant vers Dexter.

\- Je ne me fait pas de soucis pour eux. Si on a fouiller leur maison, ils auront sans doute répondu comme tout à chacun, à savoir qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à vous dire les p'tis gars : demain soir je repart pour Tinworth. Il va falloir que vous partiez d'ici.

Blaise allait protester, mais Drago lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Nous devons poursuivre la quête seuls Blaise. Nous nous sommes déjà bien assez éternisés par ici.

\- Il y a quelqu'un chez qui vous pourriez aller, déclara Dexter Le Passeur en regardant le feu.

\- Qui donc ? Voulu savoir Drago.

\- Elphias Dodge. Il vit non loin d'une forêt, dans cette région, tout seul. On m'a appris qu'il était tombé gravement malade il y a quelques temps, donc un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal je pense.

\- Elphias Dodge ? Répéta Blaise. Il ne vit plus en Angleterre ?

\- Oh non...ça fait plusieurs années déjà qu'il réside ici, sur le continent.

\- C'est un membre de l'Ordre, comme vous, déclara Drago. Nous irons chez lui dans ce cas.

\- Malheureusement, vous le savez peut-être, mais Elphias est très très âgé, et tout membre de l'Ordre qu'il est, il n'est plus en état de se battre depuis bien longtemps. Si vous allez vers lui, ce sera plutôt à vous d'assurer sa protection, que lui la vôtre.

\- Quel âge a-t-il exactement ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Exactement le même âge que celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Dans le temps, tous les deux avaient été de très grands amis.

Drago eu un sursaut en entendant cela. Une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit : et si par hasard Elphias Dodge savait des choses qui n'étaient pas présentes dans les souvenirs de l'ancien directeur ? Quelle aubaine ! Voilà ce qu'il me fallait trouver ! Songea-t-il aussitôt. Des hommes qui avaient connus Dumbledore jeune, il ne devait plus en exister aucun sur cette Terre, à part donc cet Elphias Dodge dont il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler.

\- Dexter ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui mon gars ?

\- Tenez, déclara Drago en lui tendant un sac en toile qui tintait bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tout mon argent à moi et à Blaise. Prenez-le.

Le vieil homme afficha un air estomaqué, et Blaise lui-même qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir blêmi aussitôt. Drago posa le sac pesant aux pieds du passeur, puis sortit de la chaumière sans un mot de plus. Après être resté interdit quelques instants, Blaise se précipita à sa poursuite à l'extérieur.

\- Drago ! DRAGO ! Reviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla-t-il pour couvrir les mugissements du vent.

Le beau blond marchait d'un pas rapide sur la plage de sable noir, se dirigeant de l'autre côté de la petite crique où était bâtie la maison du passeur. Blaise dû courir pour le rattraper, et le saisir par le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

\- Par les boules de Salazar, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- À ton avis ? Répliqua Drago. Tu crois qu'on en a besoin maintenant de tout cet or ? Autant le donner à quelqu'un qui en fera bon usage et qui en offrira aux réfugiés qui fuient l'Angleterre et qui ont abandonnés tous leurs biens.

\- Tu...tu es charitable ? S'étouffa le métis. Comment...pourquoi ? Enfin Drago, on en a besoin nous aussi de ces gallions...

\- Blaise arrête s'il te plaît. J'ai fait le choix de me débarrasser d'une partie de ma fortune et de la tienne, je ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

Le métis l'observa attentivement, puis il vit cette lueur de tristesse infinie qui était réapparue dans le regard de Drago. Sans que Blaise le veuille, un sourire éclaira alors son visage.

\- Tu fais ça...pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Pour Hermione. Pour qu'elle te pardonne. Pour avoir accompli quelque chose de bien pour l'ensemble du monde.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de pour dans la même phrase.

Il sourit de sa propre remarque, d'un sourire qui ressemblait tout de même bien plus à une grimace. Puis il fixa à nouveau le ciel et la mer tous deux de la même teinte grise et terne du fer.

\- Je ne devrait pas sourire, s'excusa Blaise, désolé Drago.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je me sens juste un peu plus nostalgique que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

\- Mais ton choix de donner tout notre argent...rassure-moi ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête ?

\- J'y pensait depuis plusieurs jours.

Blaise opina de la tête, puis se décida à le laisser seul et à regagner la chaumière du passeur. Mais avant cela, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda :

\- Tu ne m'en voudra pas si je te demande de quoi es-tu nostalgique ?

\- De mon passé, répondit instantanément Drago. De mon passé à Poudlard.

 **.**

Dexter leur fit ses adieux le lendemain soir, emportant avec lui dans sa barque le grand sac de toile contenant tout l'argent que Blaise et Drago avaient emmenés dans leur périple. Drago ne conserva avec lui qu'une modeste bourse contenant une petite vingtaine de mornilles, et quelques noises pour compléter le tout. Et voilà qu'à nouveau lui et son ami étaient seuls. Voyager de nuit n'était pas quelque chose qui enchantait Blaise, et encore moins Drago, mais il valait mieux désormais s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible de la côte. Qui sait après tout si des membres de la brigade n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir de la part des autorités du Ministère français un mandat d'arrêt contre Drago sur leur propre sol ?

Pour prévenir Elphias Dodge de leur arrivée, Drago lui envoya un patronus contenant le message suivant : _Je suis Drago Malefoy, et je serais chez vous dans peu de temps. Veuillez m'accorder l'hospitalité, moi et mon ami sommes en danger de mort._

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la côte, le bruit des vagues se fit moins fort, puis fini par disparaître tout à fait pour laisser place à une silence oppressant.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait essayer de transplaner ? Demanda soudain Blaise en rompant le silence qui s'était établi entre lui et Drago depuis un long moment.

\- Vaut mieux pas, répondit le beau blond tout en éclairant devant lui avec sa baguette. On ne sait même pas où il habite Dodge.

\- Donc on fait quoi là ?

\- Je cherche une forêt. Dexter m'a dit qu'il habitait près d'une forêt.

Blaise se renfrogna. Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle marche tortueuse à pied, comme lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la manoir Malefoy pour aller jusqu'à Tinworth. Sauf que entre-temps l'automne s'était installé, et cet année l'automne avait plus des allures de début d'hiver qu'autre chose. Il manquerait plus que la neige ou la grêle, pensa le métis tout en éclairant devant lui avec sa baguette.

\- Tu sais Drago, si ça se trouve il y en a plein par ici des fo...

\- Ferme-là ! S'écria soudain son ami en lui mettant sa main gantée sur la bouche. J'ai entendu du bruit. Écoute.

Surpris, Blaise tendit malgré tout l'oreille, et il perçu effectivement des sonorités musicales ainsi que des bribes de rires et de voix qui semblaient venir d'un point situé à quelques milles de lui.

\- À terre ! Commanda Drago. Mettons-nous à terre !

Lui et Blaise s'affalèrent aussitôt derrière un fourré au fond d'un fossé creusé en bordure de la petite route de terre sur laquelle ils marchaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Les bruits se rapprochaient. Drago éteignit la lumière que dégageait sa baguette avec un Nox ! Formulé à voix basse. L'attente qui suivit fût insupportable, mais au bout d'un moment un groupe d'individus fini par émerger de l'obscurité. À la lueur de leurs lanternes et de leurs lampions, Drago vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe composite qui comprenait à la fois des gobelins, des elfes de maison, des sorciers mais aussi des Vélanes reconnaissables à leur grâce hors du commun et à leur charme incomparable. Une bonne trentaine d'individus en tout, qui semblaient revenir d'une quelconque fête.

\- Ils sont cons ou quoi ? Grinça Blaise en regardant la joyeuse bande s'éloigner dans la direction de la côte. Ils s'amusent alors qu'il y a la guerre...

\- Non justement, le contredit Drago avec un petit rictus narquois. Nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre, la guerre n'a pas lieu là où nous sommes en ce moment.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, les deux jeunes hommes étaient morts de fatigue et brûlaient de sommeiller ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Ils n' avaient aucune idée de la distance parcourue depuis la petite chaumière du passeur au bord de la mer, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la première auberge qu'ils virent, ils tombèrent sur une carte accrochée dans le hall d'entrée.

À leur angoisse première de se faire attraper par les sbires de Voldemort, s'y ajouta rapidement une deuxième : celle de ne pas comprendre la langue que l'on parlait dans ce pays, et du coup de ne pas pouvoir déchiffrer ce qui était écrit dans cette même langue.

\- Je commence vraiment à détester les auberges de moldus, bougonna Drago après qu'ils eurent réussi à se faire comprendre de l'aubergiste et se furent installés dans la salle à manger pour reprendre des forces.

\- Au moins il y fait chaud, commenta Blaise en buvant une gorgée d'un breuvage qui s'apparentait à de la bièraubeurre.

\- Leur monnaie est étrange, leur nourriture est étrange, et même leur langue est étrange dans ce pays.

\- Et les femmes elles sont étranges aussi tu trouves dans ce pays ? Ricana Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude pour lui désigner du menton un joli serveuse qui astiquait une table avec un chiffon non loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

\- Mouais, passable je dirais, commenta Drago après avoir jaugé la douce créature d'un œil critique. Va l'aborder si tu veux, moi je suis crevé.

Il s'affala sur son siège et ferma les yeux pour se reposer et récupérer un peu de son harassante marche nocturne. Lui et Blaise restèrent longtemps dans la salle à manger, si longtemps même que les clients de l'auberge commencèrent à se faire servir le déjeuner qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas repartis.

\- Tu crois que Dodge a bien reçu ton patronus ? Demanda Blaise lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chaleur douillette de la salle à manger de l'auberge pour repartir sur la route.

\- Peut-être. On verra bien.

Les réponses vagues de son ami mettaient toujours Blaise en rogne. Drago avait beau avoir dix-huit ans passés, il avait toujours cette même voix traînante et cette même démarche nonchalante qui le caractérisait si bien. À croire qu'il demeurerait éternellement un adolescent de quinze ans. Et ça aussi ça contribuait à l'irriter, mais bien sûr il n'en montrait rien comme d'habitude.

\- Drago, tu ne pense vraiment pas qu'on devrait transplaner ? Fini par insister le métis au bout d'un moment.

\- Vaut mieux pas je t'ai dit.

\- T'es buté toi.

Le beau blond ne releva pas. Et Blaise regretta soudain de ne pas avoir demandé à Dexter Le Passeur où habitait précisément Elphias Dodge. Il aurait dû y penser nom de Merlin ! Chaque fois qu'il oubliait quelque chose, impossible de compter sur Drago pour y remédier à sa place. Désormais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et revenir à la chaumière du passeur au bord de la mer. De toute façon, il avait déjà regagné l'Angleterre avec son embarcation magique, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Drago ça va faire plus de deux mois qu'on a quitté ton manoir, tu ne pense pas qu'avoir enfin la possibilité de transplaner puisse nous être utile ?

\- C'est trop dangereux Blaise.

\- Ah oui ? Et ta mère elle n'est pas en danger peut-être ? Tu ne crois pas qu'en nous dépêchant, on pourrait terminer plus vite la mission de Dumbledore et par la même occasion courir à toute vitesse pour aller délivrer Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Il sût qu'il avait touché le point qu'il fallait, la preuve étant que Drago s'arrêta de marcher et le toisa fixement de ses prunelles grises aussi froides que l'acier d'une épée.

\- Ma mère va mourir Blaise. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour elle. Inutile d'aller la sauver. Continuons notre route.

Il avait parlé d'une voix hachée, et Blaise qui connaissait très bien Drago reconnaissait par là une grande douleur et une grand tristesse dissimulée derrière un masque de fer. Mais quiconque à part lui aurait été dans l'incapacité de déduire cela en observant le visage fermé et quasi inexpressif du blond. Un peu embarrassé, Blaise se remit à marcher dans le sillage de son ami. Tout trace de nonchalance avait subitement déserté celui-ci, et il se mouvait désormais à grandes enjambées, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés.

\- Attend ! S'exclama soudain Blaise en touchant Drago à l'épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face. J'ai peut-être une solution !

\- Vas-y accouche, grommela-t-il d'une voix morose.

\- On pourrait acheter deux balais et survoler la région pour localiser la forêt la plus proche.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on les trouve les balais ?

\- On va les trouver j'en suis persuadé. Le groupe de sorciers et de gobelins qu'on a vu la nuit dernière, ils représentent bien la preuve qu'il n'y a pas que des moldus dans le coin.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, les espoirs de Blaise fondaient un par un comme la cire d'une bougie. Nul part il n'y avait de traces de sorciers.

\- C'est pas croyable ! S'énerva le métis lorsque le soir se mit à tomber. Il y a forcément d'autres sorciers que nous dans le coin ! Comment ça se fait que je n'en voit aucun ?!

\- Peut-être qu'ils se cachent, lui répondit Drago d'une voix très calme.

\- Et bien tant pis pour eux ! Ils auraient pu se rendre utiles en nous faisant don de deux balais. Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à prier pour que Dodge ait reçu ton patronus et nous envoie sa rép...ça va Drago ? Dit-il soudain en voyant son ami tirer une tête bizarre.

Le blond ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, arrachant son sac à dos de ses épaules pour le jeter par terre. Il entreprit ensuite de se masser le dos, puis il récupéra son sac et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Blaise, ne comprenant rien à l'attitude de son ami.

\- J'ai eu une brûlure dans le dos, maugréa Drago sans cesser de se masser au niveau des reins. Et je crois savoir à cause de quoi, fit-il en examinant le précieux œuf d'or qu'il transportait avec lui.

\- Il t'a...brûlé ? Un œuf ? C'est possible ?

\- Tu ne sens pas comme il irradie de chaleur ? Il est brûlant, je le sens.

Drago attrapa une couverture au hasard parmi ses affaires et en recouvrit l'œuf tout entier. Cela fait, il remit soigneusement son sac sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ? Demanda Blaise en fixant son ami d'un œil perplexe.

\- Rien de bien grave, si ce n'est que le petit oisillon ne va pas tarder à éclore.

\- Le petit...tu es sûr ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une farce. Que cet œuf n'était rien de plus qu'une coquille dorée et vide.

\- Tu n'était pas là il est vrai quand Dumbledore m'a demandé de le prendre. Mais si tu avais été présent, tu aurais su tout de suite que ce n'était pas une farce. Il y a bel et bien un petit à l'intérieur de cet œuf qui va bientôt naître.

Blaise hocha la tête. Il avait hâte de voir ce moment arriver, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer les dires de son ami. À la tombée de la nuit, une pluie drue se mis à tomber à torrents, et les deux jeunes hommes se réfugièrent en catastrophe dans ce qui semblait être un cabanon de chasse. Alors qu'ils désespéraient de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, voilà qu'au moment propice un abris s'offrait à eux. Heureusement, le cabanon était désert, aussi purent-ils déposer leurs affaires et s'installer pour passer la nuit à cet endroit.

 **.**

Blaise passa une nuit agitée, rêvant sans cesse d'œufs en fusion, de Vélanes, de balais introuvables et d'une foule d'autres choses ayant un rapport avec son vécu récent. Au petit matin, il ne fut pas surpris d'être le premier à se réveiller avant Drago. Le soleil était tout de même levé, signe qu'il avait quand même dormi raisonnablement.

Blaise se leva pesamment et sortit hors du cabanon pour aller étirer à l'extérieur ses muscles endolories. Il fait moins froid qu'hier, constata-t-il tout en exhalant une large bouffée d'oxygène. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur du cabanon de chasse lorsqu'une lumière argentée attira soudain son attention. D'un coup d'œil, il eu la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un patronus, et sa conviction fût confirmée lorsqu'il vit un lapin argenté finir sa course juste devant lui. Le lapin se dressa sur ses pattes et ouvrit la bouche. Une voix grave et cassante en sortit, prononçant ces mots : _Bonjour Drago Malefoy, j'ai bien reçu votre message. Je vous envoie ce patronus pour que celui-ci vous indique où se trouve ma demeure. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas loin._

Le lapin argenté cessa de parler, puis se remit à quatre pattes et fixa Blaise de ses yeux vides. Sans perdre de temps, le métis se rua à l'intérieur du cabanon et réveilla rudement Drago.

\- Le patronus de Dodge tu dis ? Marmonna le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Oui, et il nous invite à le suivre. Il dit qu'il sait que nous ne sommes pas loin.

\- Je n'ai pas vu de forêt pourtant.

\- On s'en fout, fait tes bagages. Moi j'ai déjà ranger mes affaires, spécifia-t-il.

Lorsque Blaise et Drago mirent le nez dehors, le lapin argenté se trouvait encore là, à peine visible dans la lumière mordorée du soleil d'automne. Il s'éloigna en bondissant sur le chemin de terre, et d'un commun accord Drago et Blaise se mirent en route pour le suivre de loin. La marche fût longue et épuisante avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent l'orée d'une grande forêt, par delà les champs et les prés qu'ils longeaient.

\- Il habite là-dedans Dodge ? S'étonna Blaise en pointant les bois du doigt.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, lui répondit Drago.

Le lapin argenté atteignit la forêt bien avant eux, mais il s'arrêta pour les attendre, avant de se remettre à bondir en avant sitôt qu'ils l'eurent rejoint. Les arbres avaient perdus leurs feuilles pour la plupart, aussi les bois étaient-ils bien plus éclairés par les rayons du soleil qu'ils ne devaient l'être lors de la saison chaude. Drago et Blaise durent suivre encore quelque temps le patronus argenté avant de distinguer une petite maison bâtit en rondins, à moitié cachée par des buissons et des jeunes arbres qui avaient encore leurs feuilles. L'air était saturé d'humidité à cause des pluies récentes, et l'odeur de feuilles mortes, de terreau et de mousse était plus prégnante ici que dans n'importe quel autre coin de la forêt qu'ils avaient traversé. Un écureuil s'enfuit en les voyant, et une tourterelle s'envola d'une des branches d'un jeune hêtre qui avait conservé son feuillage.

\- Il s'est bien isolé dis donc, commenta Blaise en contournant le bosquet touffu pour pouvoir atteindre la maison.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, répliqua Drago. Vieux et malade comme il est, il aurait dû rester avec les autres membres de l'Ordre.

\- Au moins les partisans de Voldemort ne risquent pas d'aller fourrer leur nez par ici.

C'était assez juste au demeurant, et ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi Dodge s'était établi à cet endroit-là. Le patronus s'évapora au moment où Blaise s'avança pour donner trois coups secs à la porte d'entrée. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le métis frappa trois coups à nouveau, puis il commença à s'énerver en constatant que l'on ne répondait toujours pas, lorsque soudainement la porte s'ouvrit toute seule en grand.

\- Monsieur Dodge ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Interrogea Drago en s'avançant le premier à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

\- Ici mon cher visiteur. Par ici.

La voix qui venait de lui répondre était grave et enrouée, cassée même. Drago n'y voyait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité de l'habitacle, mais il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. S'avançant d'un pas alerte, il fini par distinguer dans la pénombre une forme humaine en position assise. D'un coup de baguette, l'homme assis au fond de la pièce tira les rideaux qui obstruaient la lumière, et la clarté pénétra par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Ainsi c'est donc vous le jeune homme dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

L'homme qui fixait Drago faisait presque peur à première vue. Il avait la peau si tannée et parcheminée qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effriter puis s'arracher toute seule. Sur son crâne ne subsistait plus que de rares cheveux blancs, et les os ressortaient au niveau de sa mâchoire, de son nez et de ses orbites. De ses petites yeux bleus pâles injectés de sang se dégageait une lueur méfiante, presque farouche. Il était assis dans un rocking-chair, une couverture sur les genoux, empêchant Drago de distinguer ses jambes puisque cette couverture tombait jusqu'au sol. En somme, il se trouvait devant un vieillard. Et un vieillard malade.

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit le blond.

Elphias Dodge tenta de sourire, mais ne tira qu'une affreuse grimace, dévoilant au passage les chicots brunâtres qui s'accrochaient encore à ses gencives. Les doigts frêles et osseux du vieil homme se reployèrent sur sa baguette, qu'il fit tourner très lentement entre ses doigts.

\- Et vous, vous êtes Dodge c'est ça ? C'est Dexter le Passeur qui nous a conseiller de venir vous voir, ajouta Blaise en se plaçant aux côtés de Drago.

\- Dexter..., répéta le vieil homme d'une voix lointaine en regardant par la fenêtre. Dexter le Nain vous voulez dire. Je l'appelait comme ça avant, pour le taquiner. Il a du sang de gobelin dans les veines, vous le saviez ? Il le tient de sa grand-mère, une gobeline mariée à un sorcier. Ça explique pourquoi il est si petit.

\- On ne le savait pas, déclara Drago.

Elphias Dodge cessa de regarder par la fenêtre puis les fixa à nouveau tous les deux de ses yeux injectés de sang. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à craindre d'un pareil ancêtre, ce regard vous mettait quand même mal à l'aise. Il rappelait à Drago le regard du vieux hibou grand-duc que possédait son père.

\- Vous êtes venu pour quelle raison ? Demanda sèchement Elphias.

Et là, il y eu un blanc. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, mais en fin de compte ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient venus ici. Enfin si, Drago le savait lui. Il voulait que Dodge lui fournisse des informations sur son ancien ami disparu, le regretté directeur de Poudlard. Quant à Blaise, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Ce n'était pas franchement sa tasse de thé en temps normal de rendre visite à un ancêtre aussi sec qu'un rouleau de parchemin.

\- Si vous êtes venu me tuer, allez-y. Cela m'épargnera quelques semaines supplémentaires d'agonie. Si vous êtes venu voler, prenez tout, il n'y a rien qui vaille ne serait-ce qu'une mornille dans cette maison. Si vous êtes venu m'interroger, arrachez-moi plutôt la langue parce que je ne vous dirait rien sur rien. Si vous êtes venu me prendre comme otage, tuez-moi, ça ira plus vite.

Le ton sec et abrupt du vieil homme claqua comme un coup de fouet. Drago haussa un sourcil, espérant que Dodge ne soit pas devenu fou.

\- Si nous voulions vous faire tout cela, nous ne nous serions déjà pas priver de le faire, rétorqua-t-il.

Elphias grogna, renifla, puis regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il semblait très anxieux, et perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement du fait de quelque maladie de la vieillesse, mais malgré leur tremblote et leur squelettique, elles serraient fermement sa baguette.

\- Vous êtes plus que malade, déclara Drago. Vous êtes mourant.

\- En effet.

Le blond reconnaissait les mêmes signes qu'il avait déjà vu chez son ancien directeur, à la différence que le vieil homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien moins conservé, et possédait une carrure bien moins imposante.

\- J'ai vu vôtre ancien ami dépérir lentement, déclara Drago. Je l'ai vu mourir à petit feu, jour après jour, et nulle force au monde n'aurait pu stopper le processus. Je l'ai assisté jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent, j'ai assisté à son trépas et j'ai entendu ses dernières paroles.

Elphias Dodge le regarda avec scepticisme, mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole, et embraya :

\- Avant de mourir, il m'a dit mot pour mot ceci : prend l'œuf et emmène-le très loin d'ici quand tu quitteras Poudlard. Emmène-le avec toi et ne t'en sépare jamais.

Il sortit alors de son sac l'œuf d'or et le montra à Elphias Dodge. Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux à tel point que Blaise et Drago craignirent qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites.

\- Oh Seigneur...oh Merlin...c'est impossible...

\- Vous avez entendu parler de moi dites-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit exactement ?

\- Oh...par...par la barbe...de...de Merlin...

\- Arrêtez de bégayer ! Vous n'avez jamais vu d'œuf de votre vie on dirait.

Le vieil homme tenta de se reprendre en main, puis arrêta de contempler le joyau qu'il avait sous les yeux et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur, ses lèvres désormais aussi tremblantes que ses mains.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez...un fils de...de mangemort...

\- Oui le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde le sait ça. Quoi d'autre ?

Elphias Dodge regarda à nouveau avec stupéfaction l'œuf que Drago s'efforçait de tenir dans ses mains malgré sa chaleur qui irradiait tout autour. Le vieil homme avait été totalement chamboulé par cela, et désormais c'était Drago qui menait la discussion et qui avait inversé le rapport de forces.

\- On m'a dit aussi que...que vous étiez l'Élu de...de l'Antique...Prophétie des Grands Anciens. Que vous étiez...le der...dernier descendant de...de Salazar...Serpentard.

\- Pas faux. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir un rayon sur moi, mais moi je ne sait rien de vous. Et il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous dirait rien sur...

\- Vous allez parler, répliqua calmement mais fermement Drago. Je veux savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que...vous...vous voulez savoir ?

\- Des choses à propos d'Albus Dumbledore. Toutes les choses sur sa vie. Vous étiez son ami. Et je veux aussi savoir pourquoi il y a un autre Élu, et comment cela se fait qu'il s'agisse d'Hermione Granger.

Elphias Dodge, en plus d'écarquiller les yeux comme un fou, avait désormais de la salive qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, mais il était incapable de rien dire.

\- Et plus que tout, continua Drago en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du vieillard et en le toisant de ses prunelles aussi grises que le ciel un soir d'orage, je veux que vous me parliez de Gellert Grindelwald.

\- Non...je...impossible...

\- Ce nom vous dit forcément quelque chose. Et vous l'avez forcément côtoyer dans votre vie.

\- Je ne dirait rien...vous...vous êtes un monstre...

\- On me l'a souvent dit. Mais ça n'a aucune importance parce que vous parlerez.

\- Non j'ai dit...non...

Blaise s'interposa soudain entre eux et saisit le vieillard au collet.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Drago et moi sommes de votre côté ! Décoincez-vous un peu, ça vous fera du bien !

Il le lâcha, et Elphias Dodge se retrouva encore plus déconfit qu'avant. Drago signifia du regard à son ami que porter la main sur le vieillard n'était pas nécessaire, puis il toisa à nouveau avec intensité celui-ci.

\- Je...je ne peut pas vous dire tout ça...je...je ne connaît pas tout...

\- J'ai les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore avec moi, mais je préfère entendre votre version à vous. Il vous a forcément raconté ce qu'il a vécu. Vous étiez son ami.

\- Eh bien...obligez-moi...à prendre du...vérita...véritaserum...si ça vous chante...mais je ne dirait rien...de mon plein gré...

\- Vous parlerez, répéta Drago. Le fantôme de Dumbledore vous l'ordonne.

\- Le fan...fantôme... ? je...je ne vois pas de...fan...fantôme...

\- C'est moi le fantôme. Je suis le fantôme de l'esprit de mon ancien directeur. Je possède son savoir maintenant. Enfin, une partie disons. Pour le reste, c'est vous qui allez me fournir les réponses à mes questions qui subsistent.

\- Pourquoi il ne...il ne vous a pas tout dit...

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Ni l'envie sans doute. Il me considérait comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il y a des choses qu'un père ne peut dire à son fils. Mais vous, vous pouvez me parler sans ambages. Et vous allez le faire.

Drago se rendit alors compte que le vieil homme pleurait. Les larmes coulaient, silencieuses, et cependant bien présentes, obligeant Elphias Dodge à fermer les paupières pour contenir l'afflux d'eau salée.

\- Je vais parler, fini par dire le vieillard. Je vais tout vous dire. Depuis le commencement. Depuis le temps où j'ai rencontré Albus. Mais ça ne risque pas du tout de vous plaire, oh que non. Même moi ça ne me plaît pas d'en parler.

Il fût prit par une nouvelle crise de larmes qui fit trembloter tout son être.

\- Je sais que je réveille en vous des souvenirs que vous préféreriez oublier, déclara Drago. Mais Albus aurait voulu que vous me disiez ce que lui-même n'a jamais osé me dire. Dites-moi tout, faites-le pour lui. Il vous en remerciera lorsque vous le rejoindrez au ciel.

Elphias hocha la tête tandis que Drago se redressait.

\- Je parlerais demain, pas maintenant. Je suis épuisé. Il y a une autre chambre où vous pouvez dormir si vous le voulez, fit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il se déplaça lui-même vers sa chambre sans bouger de son rocking-chair, et Drago s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chaise roulante.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus marcher ? Questionna-t-il Elphias Dodge.

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme souleva la couverture qui recouvrait ses jambes, dévoilant deux membres aussi fins que des bouts de bois. La quasi-absence de muscles et la prééminence des os donnait l'allure de bâtons à ses pauvres jambes atrophiées par une quelconque maladie ou un accident. Drago n'en demanda pas davantage, et laissa le vieil homme regagner son antre.

 **.**

Il se mit à pleuvoir à torrents le lendemain. Assis dans le salon de la petite maison d'Elphias Dodge, Drago buvait une tasse de thé tout en se frictionnant. Il n'aimait pas trop cet endroit car il n'y avait pas de cheminée pour faire du feu, contrairement à la chaumière de Dexter Le Passeur. Sans mauvaises pensées, il se demanda combien de temps le vieux Dodge mettrait-il à mourir. À voir son état, il pouvait décéder dans la seconde d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais après tout, qui aurait pu penser que Dumbledore allait mourir en l'ayant vu lors de la finale de quidditch au mois de mai dernier ? Personne. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait alors l'air éternel. Et pourtant, mois d'un mois après il était mort.

\- Quel temps de chien n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le vieil homme en entrant dans la pièce en faisant fonctionner sa chaise roulante.

\- Un classique à cette période, répondit Drago.

\- Il fait plus froid que d'habitude je trouve. Peut-être que mes vieux os sont traîtres, mais je n'en croit rien. L'hiver arrive à grands pas.

\- Imaginez alors le temps qu'il doit faire à Poudlard, en Écosse.

\- Je n'ose l'imaginer.

Elphias Dodge se servit lui-même une tasse de thé et la sirota lentement.

\- Auriez-vous des balais par hasard ? L'interrogea Drago. Moi et mon ami sommes épuisés par la marche et ce ne serait pas de refus d'avoir un moyen de transport plus commode et rapide que nos jambes.

\- Je suis navré, je n'ai pas de balais. Pas plus que je n'ai de cheminée pour me faire un bon feu et réchauffer mes vieux os glacés. Mais je peux vous fournir un portauloin si c'est ce que vous désirez.

\- Non, il me faut un balais.

\- Vous voulez déjà vous en aller ? J'aimerais bien avoir de la compagnie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je vous rassure, je ne serait pas long à mourir.

\- Je souhaite que vous viviez le plus longtemps possible.

\- Allons, allons jeune homme ça crève les yeux, vous n'attendez que ça.

\- Ah, vous voilà ironique maintenant ? Dit Drago en haussant un sourcil. Pour votre gouverne, sachez que à l'heure actuelle vous présentez bien plus d'intérêt pour moi vivant que mort. Votre langue ne s'animera pas toute seule lorsque votre cœur cessera de battre.

À cet instant-là, Blaise entra dans la pièce, les yeux encore rougis de sommeil. Il installa sa grande carcasse aux côtés de Drago et se servit une tasse de thé lui aussi.

\- Alors autant que votre intérêt pour moi commence dès maintenant, déclara Elphias en joignant ses mains osseuses. Écoutez-moi attentivement à partir de maintenant.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire, rétorqua Drago. Je n'ai plus six ans.

\- J'ai tout de même près de cent ans de plus que vous, donc pour moi vous êtes encore moins qu'un marmot.

Elphias regarda par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer au-dehors. Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à parler de sa voix cassée.


	10. Les Lettres d'Emeraude

**Voilà ! un cadeau délivré avant l'heure. Vous pouvez remercier le père Noël ( ah ah je plaisante ). Profitez bien de Noël, s'il y a bien un moment dans l'année où la société permet à une bonne partie des individus de ne pas travailler, c'est celui-ci. Pourvu que ça continue jusqu'à la fin des temps j'ai envie de dire. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **PS : si on ne se revoit pas avant janvier, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter à l'avance une très bonne année 2018, pleine de joie et de réussite.**

 **A bientôt**

 **ThéodoreBarney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Les Lettres d'Émeraude**

 **.**

 **.**

Drago et Blaise étaient tous deux assis face à Elphias Dodge. Le vieil homme fixait d'un œil las par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce la pluie qui tombait drue au-dehors, dans la forêt. C'était le matin, et pourtant il faisait sombre à l'intérieur de la petite maison où tous les trois se trouvaient. Il faisait diablement froid aussi, la cause étant qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée pour faire du feu. Drago porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour se réchauffer tandis qu'au même moment Dodge se raclait la gorge et débutait son récit.

\- Je vais vous parler d'une époque...d'une époque tellement ancienne que celui ou celle qui n'y est pas né et qui n'y a pas vécu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'était le monde en ce temps-là. Vous ne pourrez jamais le comprendre, vous enfants du premier âge. Cependant, moi homme du quatrième âge j'espère parvenir à vous faire saisir une infime partie de l'essence du monde d'il y a un siècle en vous contant certains événements qui s'y sont déroulés. J'ai encore des souvenirs bien vivaces des mes années d'études à Poudlard. Je suis persuadé que Poudlard est la seule chose qui n'a pas changée depuis tout ce temps, et c'est l'un de mes plus grands motifs de réconfort.

\- Il y a eu une terrible attaque au mois de juin, précisa Blaise.

\- Je sais, j'ai eu des échos. Mais ce n'est pas le château qui a été détruit n'est-ce pas ? Seulement le parc ?

\- Le stade a été incendié, et la foudre a frappée de plein fouet le vieux chêne séculaire au bord du Lac Noir, déclara Drago.

\- Le vieux...chêne ? Vous êtes sûrs ? S'exclama Dodge, dont la mine s'était brusquement décomposée. C'est impossible...c'est un arbre sacré...c'est...oh Merlin...comment une abomination possible a pu se produire ? C'est le chêne que Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle avaient planté main dans la main il y a de cela 1000 ans, juste après avoir achevé la construction du château. C'était le garant de l'harmonie entre eux quatre...c'était l'Arbre de Vie...

\- L'arbre de quoi ? Insista Drago.

\- Oubliez ça, fit Dodge en balayant sa question d'un revers de sa main parcheminée et fripée. Les tours de Poudlard se dressent toujours vers le ciel et ses murs sont toujours là, et cela suffit à me réconforter.

Le vieil homme sembla un moment perdu dans quelque souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre la parole de sa voix rauque et cassée.

\- J'ai rencontré Albus lorsque j'avais onze ans. Nous étions amis ainsi que vous me l'avez très justement fait remarquer Drago Malefoy, oui ça nous étions amis, des amis inséparables même. J'ai passé sept ans avec Albus dans la maison Gryffondor, à l'époque où Phineas Nigellus Black était directeur de Poudlard. Quand je vous disais que c'était une lointaine époque, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête surprise que tirait Blaise ainsi que Drago.

\- Phineas...l'arrière-grand père de Sirius Black ? Demanda Drago.

\- Lui-même. Ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça, fit Dodge en hochant tristement la tête. Phineas était un ancien élève de Serpentard, et il s'est évertué à dénigrer la maison Gryffondor durant toutes les années où il a été directeur, et en particulier lorsque j'étais étudiant à Poudlard. La raison, vous la connaissez peut-être : à travers la maison Gryffondor, c'était Albus Dumbledore qu'il dénigrait. Albus était...un génie. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Tout le monde y compris à Gryffondor m'insultait de lèche-cul, de toutou, mais moi j'ai toujours sût au fond de moi qu'ils n'étaient que des jaloux. Ils étaient jaloux que je sois le meilleur ami d'Albus, et le directeur Phineas était jaloux de son talent. J'ai vécu à une époque de jaloux. Tous affichaient leurs louanges envers Albus Dumbledore, lui faisant remarquer combien il était grand, beau, talentueux, prometteur...que du vent tout cela. Je le sais maintenant, derrière cette unanime acclamation de façade, la plupart conspiraient en secret à le dénigrer. Aujourd'hui, la légende veut qu'Albus était aimé de tous du temps où il était étudiant. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Albus avait nombre d'ennemis à Poudlard, et peu d'amis. Outre la jalousie des uns, je ne nie pas qu'Albus était quelqu'un d'assez...excentrique et provocant. Il a en sorte tout fait pour se faire des ennemis. C'était un jeune homme violent, impulsif, en proie à des accès de colère et de rage soudains, très hautain, méprisant...

Elphias poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre.

\- Ce que moi j'aimais chez lui, c'était son savoir. Il savait tellement de choses pour quelqu'un de son âge ! C'était phénoménal. Même moi j'avais le sentiment d'être un ignare, et pourtant je suis né dans une bonne famille, donc c'est vous dire. Il y en avaient quelques autres qui l'admiraient sincèrement tout comme moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Il les a traités comme ses égaux, tout comme moi il m'a traité comme son égal dès le premier jour. De toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et il y a autre chose que je n'ai jamais oublié de mes années à Poudlard. À l'époque où j'étais étudiant, les ASPIC se déroulaient au mois de mai, et la tradition voulait que les résultats soient annoncés le dernier jour de juin. Ce dernier jour du mois de juin, lors de ma dernière journée à Poudlard, Phineas Nigellus Black a fait quelque chose dont je me souviens encore. Il est descendu de son estrade pour remettre personnellement son diplôme à Albus Dumbledore, et il l'a serré dans ses bras en versant une larme sincère. Il en a profité ensuite pour remettre à Albus la médaille du mérite magique et pour lui offrir un trophée pour services rendus à l'école. J'entends encore le tapage assourdissant que firent les élèves en applaudissant unanimement le jeune diplômé tandis que celui-ci quittait la tête haute la Grande Salle de Poudlard. J'espère ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'y a jamais eu de plus beau moment de communion entre les quatre maisons du château, d'autant plus que les Serpentard étaient ceux qui acclamaient le plus Albus. Et cette fois-ci c'était des acclamations sincères. Je me souviens que certains professeurs pleuraient en regardant partir Albus. C'était une magnifique journée, dans tous les sens du terme.

Elphias Dodge étira tout doucement les lèvres en un sourire.

\- Ce jour-là, tout le monde à Poudlard même ses plus farouches adversaires ont fini par admettre qu'Albus Dumbledore était quelqu'un de brillant et de méritant. Il a fallut qu'il se batte sept années entières, mais il a bel et bien fini par triompher de ceux qui dénigraient sa personne.

Le sourire d'Elphias flotta encore un moment sur ses lèvres flétries, puis il s'estompa pour laisser place à un air des plus sombres.

\- Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait que si Albus venait de gagner une bataille, une autre venait de commencer pour lui. Je veux parler bien entendu de sa vie personnelle. Réussir ses études est une chose, réussir à mener sa barque dans le monde cruel et sans pitié au-delà de l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard, s'en est une autre. Avant de me rencontrer à l'âge de onze ans, Albus avait déjà eu des problèmes dans sa famille. Il faut savoir tout d'abord qu'il était le fil aîné d'une famille de trois enfants. Il avait un petit frère de trois ans de moins que lui qui s'appelait Abelforth, et une petite sœur de six ans de moins que lui du nom d'Ariana. Ariana Dumbledore avait cinq ans lorsqu'elle a été sauvagement agressée par de jeunes moldus qui vivaient près de la maison de la famille Dumbledore, dans le village de Terre-en-Lande dans le Yorkshire. Le père d'Albus, Perceval est entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a constaté que les dégâts physiques, et surtout mentaux infligés à sa fille étaient irréparables. Il a massacré les jeunes moldus qui avaient agressés Ariana, et il a été immédiatement condamné et emprisonné à Azkaban.

Elphias Dodge poussa à nouveau un profond soupir.

\- Cela s'est passé durant le printemps précédant l'entrée d'Albus à Poudlard, alors qu'il avait encore dix ans. À la vérité, les dégâts infligés à la petite Ariana auraient pu être réparés par les médicomages de St Mangouste, mais suite à l'emprisonnement de son mari, la mère d'Albus, Kendra Dumbledore a un peu perdue la tête et a décrétée qu'Ariana n'irait voir aucun médicomage. La pauvre mère avait affreusement peur que sa fille soit devenue une cracmol. Elle avait honte. C'est pour cela qu'elle a décidée de déménager de Terre-en-Lande durant l'été, peu de temps après l'emprisonnement de son mari, pour s'installer dans un endroit où personne ne la connaissait, à Godric's Hollow. Ce village avait une signification particulière pour elle, car Godric Gryffondor y était né, et il s'agissait de l'ancêtre de son mari Perceval. C'est quelque chose dont les Dumbledore se sont toujours enorgueillis d'ailleurs, d'être les derniers descendants de Gryffondor. Cette famille avait un sacré orgueil, surtout Kendra. Voilà donc dans quel climat familial Albus est entré à Poudlard. Il ne m'a fait part de tout cela qu'au bout de plusieurs années. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais allé rendre visite à son père à Azkaban, mais que sa mère y était allée souvent. Albus n'a jamais sût précisément quand est-ce que Perceval est mort, mais cela est survenu quelques années après son emprisonnement vraisemblablement, alors que son fils aîné étudiait encore à Poudlard.

Drago était pâle comme la mort. Blaise ne se portait pas mieux, teint cireux et yeux écarquillés. Elphias leur offrit un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je suis navré si je vous effraie. C'est la triste histoire de la famille Dumbledore que je vous conte à présent. Vous vouliez apprendre des choses que Albus n'a jamais osé vous dire, les voici. Si vous ne voulez pas en savoir davantage, dites-le moi et je me tairait.

\- Non, dit Drago d'une voix rauque à force de ne pas parler. Continuez.

Elphias récolta également l'approbation de Blaise, et il continua donc son récit.

\- Quand Abelforth est rentré à Poudlard trois ans après son frère aîné, Kendra est demeurée toute seule à Godric's Hollow avec Ariana. Vous allez me dire qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un enfant au lieu de trois à s'occuper, mais ça a été très pénible pour elle. La mort de son mari et l'absence de ses fils, ainsi évidemment que l'état constamment maladif de sa fille, tout cela l'a plongée dans une terrible dépression qui s'est étalée sur des années entières. Le seul moment où il elle se sentait mieux c'était l'été, lorsque les beaux jours revenaient en même temps que ses deux fils. Tout le contraire d'Albus qui détestait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Il fêtait systématiquement Noël à Poudlard, mais lorsque l'école fermait pour les vacances d'été, il était obligé de rentrer à Godric's Hollow. Albus avait honte de sa sœur, dont l'état s'aggravait d'année en année à cause de l'isolement que lui faisait subir sa mère, sans que celle-ci pense cependant mal faire.

Elphias se balança dans sa chaise roulante, l'air embarrassé.

\- Un ou deux ans avant qu'il ne termine ses études à Poudlard, Albus a commencé à entrer en conflit avec sa mère et son frère. Il a menacé sa mère de révéler au grand jour l'état déplorable d'Ariana pour forcer Kendra à l'emmener se faire soigner à St Mangouste. Puis, lorsque Abelforth a insisté pour arrêter ses études et aider sa mère à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Albus l'a giflé et l'a martelé en lui interdisant de faire ça. Abelforth a obéit, tous deux ont repris leurs études, la dépression de Kendra a empirée, et l'état d'Ariana s'est dégradé. À Poudlard, j'étais devenu le journal intime vivant d'Albus Dumbledore. Il me racontait tout, sans tabou, sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille. J'étais devenu l'épaule réconfortante lorsqu'il avait des accès de chagrin si puissants qu'il pouvait sangloter des heures durant. Retourner à Godric's Hollow lui faisait peur, et il voulait vivre toute sa vie à Poudlard, loin des malheurs de sa famille. Inconsciemment, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a forcé Abelforth a ne pas abandonner ses études, pour que lui aussi vive loin d'Ariana et de Kendra. Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune homme aussi triste et aussi torturé qu'Albus. Il aspirait à devenir quelqu'un d'important, il était ambitieux, et il considérait sa mère et sa sœur comme des entraves dont il voulait se défaire à tout prix. Je n'affirmerais pas si c'était à juste titre ou non, mais en tout cas ses arguments n'étaient pas dépourvus de raison. Et surtout, la mort en prison de son père le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il a pleuré son père toute sa vie, même s'il m'a confié un jour que Perceval avait été puni de façon juste pour son crime.

Elphias bu une gorgée de thé. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir dehors, et le vieil homme reprit son récit.

\- Tout a changé lorsque Albus a terminé ses études. Ou plutôt lorsqu'un événement inattendu eu lieu l'été-même après l'obtention de son diplôme d'ASPIC ainsi que des titres honorifiques dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Albus était revenu couvert de gloire à Godric's Hollow, et il décida rapidement que le temps était venu pour lui de quitter la maison familiale, au moins pour une année supplémentaire. Il me contacta pour que nous partions faire un voyage d'une année autour du monde. Seulement, à peine était-il arrivé chez moi à Londres qu'une terrible nouvelle lui parvient : sa mère Kendra était morte, tuée accidentellement par Ariana lors d'une de ses fréquentes crises incontrôlables qui avaient lieu depuis son agression. Albus annula notre voyage et me planta là pour rentrer en catastrophe à Godric's Hollow. Il y trouva son frère Abelforth et tous deux assistèrent à l'enterrement de Kendra au cimetière. Je m'y suis moi-même rendu, par amitié et pour afficher mon soutien à Albus. J'ai à cette occasion été le malheureux témoin d'une scène de bagarre extrêmement violente entre les deux frères, au su et au vu de tout le monde, devant la tombe de leur mère. Abelforth a cassé le nez de son frère aîné en l'accusant d'être un égoïste, un homme prétentieux, pédant, arrogant, orgueilleux, vaniteux. Je ne dirait pas que c'était faux, mais la crudité de ses propos ainsi que sa violence physique était totalement injustifiée. Quoi qu'il en soit, après la mort de Kendra, Albus s'est vu forcé de rester à Godric's Hollow s'occuper de sa petite sœur tandis qu'Abelforth continuait ses études à Poudlard. Cette situation lui était insupportable, et il a rapidement fait en sorte qu'elle ne dure pas. La célèbre historienne de la magie Bathilda Tourdesac vivait non loin de la maison des Dumbledore, et Albus la pria de prendre en charge Ariana. Bathilda connaissait depuis longtemps le secret de Kendra, et Albus décida donc de lui confier sa sœur pour pouvoir enfin partir avec moi autour du monde. Et c'est à ce moment là que...qu'il fit la connaissance de...de Gellert Grindelwald.

Elphias Dodge marqua une longue pause. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler contre sa volonté, ainsi que ses lèvres flétries. Dans ses yeux injectés de sang luisait une lueur apeurée et farouche.

\- Je ne devrait même pas prononcer ce nom, déclara-t-il. Personne ne devrait le prononcer. C'est se souiller soi-même que de proféré ce nom maudit. Cet homme était le neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac, un neveu né en Bulgarie et qui avait étudié à Durmstrang. Il avait mon âge, et celui d'Albus également. Lorsqu'il l'a rencontré été-là, Albus a trouvé en lui la personne idéale pour se réconforter d'avoir perdu sa mère et pour oublier l'existence de sa sœur malingre et malade. Cet homme était...beau je n'en disconviendrait pas. Et brillant également. Il ressemblait fatalement à Albus par ses compétences intellectuelles hors-normes. Deux génies, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain, et moi je suis passé à la trappe. C'est trois ans plus tard que j'ai fait la rencontre de cet homme, lorsque Albus a enfin daigné se rappeler de mon existence. À ce moment-là, Abelforth venait enfin d'achever ses études ( qu'il avait piteusement ratées par ailleurs, ne décrochant même pas ses ASPIC ). Dans la maison familiale des Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow, la tension devient palpable. Au premier coup d'œil, Abelforth a haï férocement Grindelwald, et moi je l'ai également détesté très rapidement. Moi et Abelforth, il nous prenait pour des moins que rien, des valets à son service ainsi qu'à celui d'Albus. Abelforth est celui qui en a le plus bavé. Il n'a cependant pas toléré bien longtemps que Grindelwald reste chez lui, et après avoir reprit de vive force Ariana à Bathilda Tourdesac, il a failli en venir aux baguettes avec lui, mais Albus s'est interposé entre son ami et son frère. Tous deux ont volontairement fichu le camp avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus. Et puis, Albus voyait enfin là l'occasion de se débarrasser définitivement d'Ariana pour la laisser aux soins de son frère cadet. Pourtant, contre toute attente, ce n'est pas avec Grindelwald qu'il quitta Godric's Hollow, mais avec moi. En effet cet été-là, il se disputa violemment avec son ami. Après trois ans d'amitié, leur relation se brisa net comme une baguette. Toujours est-il qu'enfin après trois ans d'attente je pu partir faire le tour du monde avec Albus. Notre voyage dura un an, comme prévu. Nous avons vu mille et unes merveilles, et c'était un pur bonheur que d'êtres à nouveau amis comme au bon vieux temps. Je n'ai jamais eu le bonheur de le voir aussi heureux par la suite.

Elphias Dodge cessa de parler quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il paraissait hésiter à poursuivre son récit. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, mais il fini par poursuivre.

\- Un an après notre départ pour faire le tour du monde, moi et Albus sommes rentrés à Godric's Hollow. Ce que nous y avons découvert, ni lui, ni moi, ni personne n'aurait pu s'y préparer. Ça a été un tel choc...

Les tremblements de Dodge s'intensifièrent, et Drago se leva pour lui prêter assistance, mais le vieillard se calma rapidement. Il devient même totalement immobile, mis à part ses lèvres qui s'acharnaient à trembler. Dans ses petits yeux bleus injectés de sang, les larmes s'accumulèrent, lui brouillant la vue, puis finirent par déborder et par couler le long de ses joues, traçant des sillons salés sur sa peau parcheminée et ridée.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-il, je ne peux pas...c'est trop dur...c'est tellement affreux...ce qu'il lui a fait...

Blaise était totalement tétanisé, embarrassé qu'il était par la détresse du vieil homme. Drago prit lui la peine de se lever et de s'accroupir auprès de la chaise roulante dans laquelle était assis Dodge.

\- Rien ne vous oblige à parler. Vous en avez suffisamment dit je pense.

\- Non mon garçon, fit le vieillard en se tamponnant vaille que vaille les yeux. Je suis navré...un accès de faiblesse dû à l'âge...pardonnez-moi...asseyez-vous...je vais continuer.

Drago le fixa d'un œil soucieux, mais consentit quand même à se rasseoir. Dodge prit une profonde inspiration, expira, puis une fois qu'il eu maîtrisé à nouveau son souffle, il se remit à parler.

\- Lorsque nous avons pénétrés dans la demeure familiale des Dumbledore, dans la maison qui normalement revenait de droit à Albus, Abelforth nous a barrés le passage et nous a fixés bien en face, surtout son frère. Il y avait une telle haine dans son regard que Albus lui-même en a été effrayé. Moi, j'ai humblement battu en retraite et je suis resté à l'extérieur. Lorsque Albus est sorti de la maison, il était dévasté. Sa petite sœur Ariana âgée de seize ans venait de mettre au monde un enfant, et des complications survenues durant l'accouchement faisaient qu'elle était mourante. Abelforth raconta tout de go à Albus que durant son absence, Grindelwald s'était adjugé la maison des Dumbledore, avait violé Ariana, et qu'il avait été lui-même brutalement maltraité. Mais pire que tout, l'enfant qui venait de naître. J'ai affreusement eu peur à ce moment-là que Abelforth ne tue sur-le-champ son frère, mais celui-ci parvient je ne sais comment à le calmer un peu et à lui dire qu'il allait de ce pas se mettre à rechercher Gellert Grindelwald. Cet homme...ce monstre plutôt, bref, il était toujours à Godric's Hollow à ce moment-là. Albus n'eût pas à le chercher bien loin puisqu'il avait encore l'impudence de résider chez sa tante, à quelques centaines de mètres de la femme qu'il avait violentée. Je revois cette scène comme si c'était hier. Albus a demandé calmement à Grindelwald de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. L'autre l'a suivi sans mot dire, ils sont passés devant moi, mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent le perron, Abelforth a ouvert la porte d'entrée à la volée, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il a pointé sa baguette droit sur Grindelwald et a prononcé sans trembler le sortilège de la mort. L'autre l'a renvoyé sans sourciller, et Abelforth serait mort si je ne l'avais saisi par les chevilles pour le faire tomber à plat ventre, tandis que le sortilège de lumière verte allait heurter une fenêtre et la réduisait en éclats. Après cela, Grindelwald a traité Albus de traître ou de je ne sais plus quoi, et il s'est également retourné contre lui. Abelforth m'a repoussé brutalement et a également menacé son frère, avant de se raviser et de se jeter sur Grindelwald. Tous les trois ont roulés dans la terre sous le soleil d'été, tandis que moi j'avais heurté une des marches du perron à cause du coup qu'Abelforth m'avait donné, et j'étais à moitié assommé. Leur lutte à tous les trois a durée longtemps. Ils étaient grands et puissants physiquement tous les trois, quoique Grindelwald était le plus rapide, Albus le plus malin, et Abelforth le plus violent. Je n'avais jamais vu le petit frère d'Albus aussi déchaîné, animé qu'il était par une fureur aveugle. Il aurait été capable ce jour-là d'abattre un géant de trois mètres de haut sans aucun souci.

Elphias termina de se tamponner les yeux, inspira un grand coup puis continua.

\- Leur lutte aurait pu durer jusqu'au crépuscule, voir même jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais au bout d'un moment, une silhouette frêle se présenta sur le perron, et la lutte acharnée qu'ils se livraient cessa aussitôt. La silhouette était Ariana, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de nuit fine qui laissait sans peine deviner son corps famélique et son visage pâle et doux comme celui d'un ange. Elle tenait son nouveau-né dans ses bras. Les trois hommes qui se battaient se sont relevés et l'ont longuement regardée. Ariana tremblait de tous ses membres, des taches de sang et d'autres fluides que je ne préfère pas évoquer maculaient sa chemise de nuit, et elle tenait son bambin à bout de bras, si bien que c'est moi qui le lui ai doucement prit des mains. Elle s'est alors effondrée à genoux, les mains jointes. Nous sommes restés tous les quatre figés, et nous avons mis un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle priait en silence. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Je crois qu'elle était muette. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai cru, jusqu'à l'instant où elle a brusquement levée son visage vers le ciel et elle s'est mise à hurler, d'un hurlement de damné, qui a refroidit l'atmosphère à tel point que je crois qu'à ce moment-là il a gelé même en enfer. Elle a hurlée sans discontinuer, sans baisser le ton d'un octave, et puis elle s'est tue brusquement, et elle s'est affalée sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle était morte. Du sang coulait abondamment entre ses cuisses. L'hémorragie interne dû à l'accouchement lui avait été fatale.

Elphias fût prit par une nouvelle crise de larmes incontrôlable.

\- Merlin...Merlin a pardonné j'espère...à cette pauvre...pauvre fille...oh Seigneur...personne ne méritait une mort si horrible...même le plus rebuté des moldus...même le plus rebuté des elfes de maison...

Il reprit un semblant de contenance avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Après cet événement horrible, Grindelwald a décampé sans demander son reste avant que ni moi, ni Albus ni Abelforth ni quiconque d'autre n'ai le temps de lui faire payer son crime. Albus ne l'a plus revu en personne jusqu'à son affrontement face à lui dans la plaine de Belaria en Bulgarie plus de quarante ans plus tard. Et je pense sincèrement que depuis cette date-là, Grindelwald n'a plus jamais remit un seul pied en Angleterre. Contrairement à l'enterrement de Kendra où il y avait eu tout le village qui s'était déplacé, il n'y avait personne à part Albus, Abelforth et moi à l'enterrement d'Ariana. Je ne suis moi-même resté que très peu de temps. Albus m'a raconté plus tard que lui et son frère étaient restés debout des heures durant, toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin sans bouger ni prononcer un seul mot, devant la tombe de leur sœur. Abelforth tenait le bébé dans ses bras, une petite fille. Il n'a rien dit à son frère, mais Albus a compris par lui-même qu'Abelforth garderait l'enfant avec lui et l'expulserait de la maison familiale s'il avait l'insolence d'oser y remettre les pieds. Abelforth n'a fait montre d'aucune violence physique envers son frère, mais avant de quitter le cimetière de Godric's Hollow il l'a regardé dans les yeux et il lui a dit : _Tout ça c'est de_ ta _faute_.

Drago sentit les sanglots lui nouer la gorge. Jamais il n'avait entendu d'histoire aussi triste. À ses côtés, Blaise avait la mine sombre.

\- J'ai appris bien plus tard que durant les trois ans où il s'était lié d'amitié avec Grindelwald, Albus et lui avaient en fait été amants. Je n'ai...jamais pu concevoir qu'Albus se soit fait manipulé par...par ce monstre, mais je ne vois pas comment qualifier ce qu'il lui a fait autrement que comme de la manipulation. Ainsi donc, après avoir perdu son père et sa mère, Albus a perdu sa sœur, son frère, son amant, son meilleur ami, sa maison, son honneur, son estime, tout...il a tout perdu ce jour-là. Tout sauf les lauriers de la gloire qu'il avait si durement travaillé pour conquérir à Poudlard. Moi-même je le confesse, je me suis détourné de lui pendant de nombreuses années à compter de cette date. La famille Dumbledore était dorénavant marquée du sceau de la damnation, la preuve l'attestant étant l'enfant issu du viol d'Ariana par Grindelwald. Albus a été hanté jusqu'à sa mort par l'accusation que lui a fait porter son frère, et par tous les horribles événements auxquels cette accusation renvoyait. Il a toute sa vie tenté de réparer ses erreurs. Il haïssait les moldus jusqu'alors car il estimait que c'était des gens de leur espèce qui avaient agressés Ariana et qui avaient été la cause de l'emprisonnement de son père, et donc par là même, ils méritaient tous d'êtres asservis par les sorciers et réduits en esclavage. À partir de la mort d'Ariana, il a remit en question tous ses idéaux, il a bannit tous ses rêves de gloire, d'exploits, de richesses, de conquêtes. Cela explique pourquoi Albus a toujours refusé d'être Ministre de la Magie. Albus s'est mis à mépriser les honneurs et titres académiques honorifiques, menant une existence des plus simples sans visées précises sur un métier. Il n'a également jamais plus aimé quiconque après ce que lui avait fait Grindelwald, et il n'a jamais retrouvé un ami tel que moi, bien qu'au fil des décennies j'ai fini par me rapprocher à nouveau de lui petit-à-petit puis par entièrement lui pardonner. En revanche, ce qui a été infiniment plus dur pour Albus, ça a été le dédain que lui a voué son frère Abelforth. Celui-ci s'est toujours refusé à donner de ses nouvelles à Albus, et ils ne se sont tous les deux revus plus qu'une seule et unique fois après leur veillée commune dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow : sur le lit de mort d'Abelforth. Et même là encore, Abelforth s'est refusé à pardonner à son frère, comme j'ai pu le faire moi-même. Abelforth a également toujours refusé qu'Albus puisse voir la petite fille d'Ariana, qui était une cracmol sans aucun pouvoir magique, et qui par miracle en dépit de son état de santé précaire est parvenue à l'âge adulte, sans doute grâce aux soins que lui a prodigué Abelforth. Elle s'appelait Esmeralda, et malgré sa fragilité physique, elle était saine d'esprit et avait un très beau visage. Abelforth a sacrifié sa vie pour s'occuper d'elle, renonçant à se marier et à avoir des enfants par devoir pour la mémoire de sa défunte sœur. Malgré l'interdiction formelle d'Abelforth qu'Albus puisse la voir, il a consentit un jour à envoyer à son frère aîné une photographie de sa nièce Esmeralda encore adolescente. Ça a été un nouveau choc pour Albus. Au dos de la photographie, il était précisé qu'Esmeralda n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. J'ose imaginer que c'est à ce moment-là qu'Albus s'est mis à aimer les moldus, et s'est évertué tout le reste de sa vie à les aimer et à les défendre avec acharnement. De là lui est peut-être venu également l'envie d'utiliser son savoir de la manière la plus noble possible, c'est-à-dire le transmettre aux générations futures en devenant professeur.

Elphias poussa un long soupir.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous montre. Suivez-moi.

Il poussa sa chaise roulante jusqu'à une commode qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon, suivi par Drago et Blaise qui se levèrent aussitôt. Il ouvrit un tiroir du meuble et farfouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur. Au bout d'un court laps de temps, il en ressortit une liasse de paperasse qu'il manipula avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait de trésors enfouis.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De lettres. De lettres écrites par Albus à sa nièce. À défaut de la voir, il lui écrivait souvent, et Abelforth autorisait Esmeralda à lire les lettres et à les garder. Elle était très contente de recevoir des lettres de la part de son oncle Albus. Abelforth ne l'a jamais dit à son frère lorsqu'il l'a revu avant de mourir, mais il lui a été très reconnaissant de cela en son for intérieur. Il me l'a dit lorsque je suis moi-même venu lui faire mes adieux. Abelforth s'est éteint voilà une bonne trentaine d'années maintenant, alors qu'il était déjà largement octogénaire.

Elphias Dodge tendit une liasse de lettres à Drago, une autre à Blaise.

\- Ces lettres sont de vrais trésors de tendresse et d'amour, écrites d'une plume merveilleuse avec une magnifique encre verte. Dans les lettres qu'il envoyait, Albus la nommait toujours Émeraude en référence aux yeux verts de jade d'Esmeralda. C'est pour cela qu'on les appellent les lettres d'Émeraude.

Les doigts quelques peu tremblants, Drago déplia une des lettres et la lu de long en large.

\- C'est...éblouissant, finit-il par dire en rendant la liasse de papier au vieil Elphias Dodge.

\- Oui. Ces lettres sont l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans le cœur d'un homme. Elles transpirent tout ce qu'il y a de plus subtil, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux. Jamais Abelforth ne s'est plaint qu'Esmeralda ait pleurée après avoir lue une lettre de son oncle Albus. Elle pleurait plutôt de rire, ça oui.

Elphias Dodge rangea les lettres dans leur tiroir puis revient se poster près de la fenêtre.

\- Avec le temps, la fragilité physique d'Esmeralda s'est atténuée, même si par rapport à une jeune sorcière du même âge, elle demeurait relativement peu robuste et bien plus encline aux maladies et aux blessures. Elle s'est mariée cependant vers la trentaine, après avoir quittée son oncle Abelforth. Son mari était un moldu du nom de Lyonel Evans. Par je ne sais quel miracle, elle lui a donné trois enfants, trois filles pour être plus précis. Leurs noms ne vous disent rien peut-être, mais sait-on jamais, je vais vous les dire quand même. La première se nommait Charlotte, la seconde Pétunia, et la troisième Lily.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement.

\- Attendez...ne me dites pas...Lily...Lily Evans c'est ça ? Oh Merlin...

Elphias Dodge le regarda fixement.

\- Oui Lily Evans. Née en 1953, alors que Esmeralda avait près de cinquante ans. Cet ultime accouchement lui a été fatal, mais elle s'est battue comme une lionne des jours durant avant de mourir. Elle était trop âgée pour enfanter, mais des miracles arrivent parfois. En l'occurrence, un miracle a voulu que l'enfant naisse en bonne santé. Vous connaissez Lily Evans monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je...

\- Oui je ne suis pas un imbécile, je sais pourquoi. Le monde entier de la sorcellerie la connaît bien mieux sous le nom de Lily Potter. La femme de James Potter et la mère du célèbre Harry Potter. Lily était la seule fille d'Esmeralda a se révéler être une sorcière. À part cela, elle a héritée des magnifiques yeux d'émeraude de sa mère, et son fils également à ce que j'ai pu voir. J'adore leurs yeux à tous. Les votre aussi m'intriguent monsieur Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que Harry Potter est le...l'arrière-petit neveu d'Albus Dumbledore ?

\- Exactement. En tout cas c'est comme cela que l'on désigne le lien de parenté éloigné qui les relie par le sang.

\- Et Albus Dumbledore...le savait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le savoir ? Le jeune Potter a le regard d'Esmeralda. C'est un regard que l'on n'oublie jamais.

\- Et les deux autres filles de la nièce d'Albus...qui sont-elles ?

\- Ce sont des moldues. Elles sont toutes les deux encore en vie il me semble à l'heure actuelle, mais je n'en ai pas la certitude. Toutes les deux sont mariées également il me semble, mais là encore je n'en suis pas sûr...oh attendez ! si ! La première-née...je m'en souviens. Esmeralda et son mari ont cru qu'elle allait mourir tellement elle était faible. Un des frères de Lyonel Evans le mari d'Esmeralda l'a adoptée car il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ce frère-là était médecin, ou un truc du genre. Bref, cette première-née du nom de Charlotte est adulte aujourd'hui. Elle est médecin elle-même je crois, ou quelque chose approchant. Son mari...oui elle a un mari je crois.

Un doute subit fit frissonner Drago.

\- Il s'appelle comment le mari ? C'est un moldu lui aussi je suppose ? Il est quoi ? Dentiste ? Son nom c'est quoi ? Ça commence par Gran et ça se fit par ger ? C'est ça ?

\- Cela vous intéresse à un haut point à ce que je vois. Oui sans doute, maintenant ça me reviens. Il doit s'appeler Gringer, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Granger. Et ils ont une fille. Hermione Granger. C'était la plus brillante sorcière de ma promotion à Poudlard, et même de ma génération toute entière. Et c'était également la femme que j'aimais.

Menaçant de fondre en larmes, il préféra quitter brusquement la pièce, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

 **.**

Une semaine passa, et l'état de santé d'Elphias Dodge alla de mal en pis. Il était désormais incapable de bouger par lui-même sa chaise roulante. Il préférait dorénavant rester constamment près de la fenêtre du salon et dormir là toute les nuits en position assise.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir bouleversé, déclara un matin le vieil homme à l'intention de Drago. Ce n'était pas mon objectif.

\- Je ne suis pas bouleversé, mentit le beau blond. Juste un peu ébranlé disons.

En une semaine, il n'avait pas pu oublié ne serait-ce qu'une seule des paroles de Dodge. Il en avait fait des cauchemars, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit en grognant en plein cœur de la nuit.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais savoir malgré tout. C'est à propos de Grindelwald.

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? D'où il venait ? Sa relation avec Albus ? Ce qu'il est advenu de lui après sa fuite d'Angleterre ?

La voix de Dodge était plus rauque et cassée que jamais. Une quinte de toux le prit subitement et le plia en deux. Il cracha des bolées de sang dans son mouchoir, puis une fois la quinte passée, il se raffermit et fixa à nouveau Drago.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait durant les trois ans qu'il a passé avec Albus Dumbledore.

\- Bien, asseyez-vous fit Elphias en s'éclaircissant la gorge du mieux qu'il pu. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Gellert était bulgare et avait étudié à Durmstrang, dans son pays natal. C'est à dix-huit ans qu'il est venu en Angleterre. Le hasard a voulu qu'il rencontre le plus brillant sorcier de sa génération en Angleterre. À l'époque où je l'ai connu, il était grand, avec de longs cheveux couleur de l'or et des prunelles brunes tirant sur le noir. J'ai appris bien plus tard que lui et Albus avaient commencés à élaborer des projets pour dominer le monde et réduire les moldus en esclavage. Je ne sais pas s'il a eu une influence néfaste sur Albus, ou si celui-ci était aveuglé par l'amour qu'il portait à Grindelwald. Ce que je sais, c'est que Albus haïssait déjà les moldus lorsqu'il a rencontré Grindelwald. Je n'ai pas peur d'affirmer que Albus aurait pu tout aussi bien devenir comme lui, un mage noir. Il avait toutes les dispositions requises, le savoir, la puissance, la haine tenace, pour en devenir un, et il a été à deux doigts d'emprunter cette voie-là, avant qu'il ne parte en voyage en tour du monde avec moi et avant la mort de sa sœur. Évidemment, la mort d'Ariana a dégoûté à tout jamais Albus de tout ce qui avait trait au pouvoir. Quant à Grindelwald, je n'ai jamais su s'il aimait Albus ou s'il le considérait juste comme son bras droit. Pour avoir violé sa sœur lorsqu'il était absent, je pencherais plus du côté du bras droit plutôt que de l'amant. Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir à la vérité. Ce monstre n'a jamais possédé ce que nous autres nous appelons un cœur, j'en suis convaincu, ou s'il en avait un, il devait être en pierre. Mais il y a autre chose. Du temps où ils étaient très proches, Grindelwald a confié à Albus qu'il était venu en Angleterre dans un but bien précis : alors qu'il étudiait à Durmstrang, il avait lu des livres anciens qui traitaient d'un trésor légendaire depuis longtemps disparu, ou supposé comme tel. Il s'agissait du mythique Graal. Albus avait lu aussi des livres sur la question dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à l'époque où les livres sur les sciences occultes n'étaient pas consignés dans la réserve, et donc accessibles à tous.

Drago esquissa un rictus en pensant au vieux grimoire qu'il avait avec lui dans ses affaires.

\- Tous les deux, ils ont formés des projets pour partir en quête du Graal, et par ce biais soumettre les moldus et affirmer la suprématie des sorciers sur l'ensemble du globe. Grindelwald disait sans cesse qu'il était intolérable que les sorciers devaient se cacher, et que c'étaient les moldus qui au contraire devaient se terrer chez eux et craindre les sorciers. Il voulait abolir le Code du Secret Magique, il voulait que les sorciers s'exposent à nouveau au grand jour. Et Albus était de son avis. Ils ont mis du temps à former clairement leurs plans machiavéliques. Au bout de trois ans, lorsque Abelforth a terminé ses études et les a chassés de la maison familiale des Dumbledore, Grindelwald a proposé à Albus de partir avec lui en Bulgarie pour débuter leur longue quête. Et c'est là qu'ils se sont disputés. Albus ne voulait pas partir, il voulait remettre à plus tard la recherche du Graal. Albus était un horrible garçon à l'époque, bouffi d'orgueil, assoiffé de gloire et de pouvoir, mais on peut au moins lui reconnaître que même à ses heures les plus sombres il n'a jamais été un fanatique comme pouvait l'être Grindelwald. Toujours est-il que Albus a fini par partir de Godric's Hollow pour aller faire le tour du monde avec moi, son vieil ami dont il s'était rappelé l'existence. Suite à la mort d'Ariana un an plus tard, après le retour d'Albus, Grindelwald a prit la fuite et a quitté pour toujours l'Angleterre afin de mener seul sa quête du Graal. La suite, vous la connaissez sûrement. Grindelwald a mis des années à devenir un mage noir, et lorsque se fût le cas, lorsqu'il eu accumulé suffisamment de savoir, de puissance et de haine, il sema la terreur dans toute l'Europe, que ce soit chez les moldus où dans les communautés sorcières. Il était accompagné par des renégats bulgares aussi fanatiques que lui et qu'il commandait. On appelait la bande de Grindelwald avec épouvante la Horde Noire. Elle a semée la terreur et la mort une première fois il y a sept décennies à peu près, puis une seconde fois deux décennies plus tard. Leurs massacres ont été plus horribles que tout ce que Voldemort lui-même a pu perpétré en Angleterre. Entre les deux séries de massacres, Grindelwald s'est consacré plusieurs années durant à la construction d'une prison dans les Carpathes. Il l'a baptisée Nurmengard. Tous ceux qu'il ne tuait pas, il les envoyait dans cette forteresse. On raconte que des dragons gardaient Nurmengard du temps de l'apogée de la Horde Noire. Un grand nombre de membres de cette Horde Noire surveillaient Nurmengard lorsqu'ils ne sillonnaient pas l'Europe pour massacrer des moldus. Ils étaient des éleveurs de dragons, et on les appelait les Guards Syanka, autrement dit en bulgare : les gardiens de l'ombre.

\- Et au final, Grindelwald n'a jamais trouvé le Graal ? Questionna Drago tout en connaissant la réponse.

\- Jamais. Albus Dumbledore a mit fin aux horreurs de son ancien ami...ou amant, je ne sais pas. Bref, il est parvenu a retrouver l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, l'homme qui avait violé sa sœur, maltraité son frère, et qui l'avait lui-même manipulé. À la tête de plusieurs centaines de membres de la brigade de la police magique de plusieurs Ministères sorciers différents, Albus a livré bataille aux Guards Syanka de Nurmengard. Tous ont été tués, ou bien emprisonnés dans la forteresse qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes censés surveiller. Après cela, Albus et une poignée de volontaires ont pourchassés Grindelwald, qui avait réussi à s'échapper avec ce qu'il restait de sa Horde Noire. Il les a rattrapé dans la plaine de Belaria, au pied des montagnes où se situait Nurmengard. Comme aucun ne voulait se rendre, Albus et le contingent de volontaires ont dû tous les tuer un par un, au prix de lourdes pertes de leur propre côté. Finalement, Grindelwald a été le dernier a rester debout. Albus s'est dressé face à lui et lui a proposé un duel judiciaire : Merlin seul devait désormais décider qui était innocent de la mort d'Ariana. Celui qui perdrait le combat serait celui désigné par le Ciel comme le coupable, et aurait droit comme récompense à la mort. Le combat a débuté en milieu d'après-midi, et il a duré des heures durant. Au petit matin le jour suivant, Albus a fini par triompher de Gellert Grindelwald. Le combat était pourtant extrêmement indécis et Albus n'avait aucune garantie de l'emporter. Mais un oiseau de feu descendit des nuages alors que l'aurore se levait, distrayant Grindelwald suffisamment longtemps pour que Albus mette celui-ci hors d'état de combattre. L'oiseau de feu était un phénix, Fumsec, qui depuis des temps immémoriaux avait été le résident attiré de Poudlard. Il a crevé un œil à Grindelwald avec son bec et ses serres acérées. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que Albus a prit sous sa coupe le phénix et l'a toujours gardé avec lui. Quant à Grindelwald, Albus au lieu de l'achever et de l'envoyer en enfer comme il aurait dû le faire, préféra se montrer clément et laissa la vie sauve au mage noir, mais il l'enferma dans sa propre prison de Nurmengard, avec pour unique compagnie les débris de sa Horde Noire.

Elphias cessa de parler. Ses yeux étaient plus injectés de sang que jamais.

\- Vous en avez appris suffisamment je pense. Laissez-moi me reposer maintenant.

Drago se leva sans discuter, puis il se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la chambre où il passait ses nuits. Il y trouva Blaise encore endormi. Il n'avait cependant pas encore refermé la porte que Dodge le héla depuis le salon.

\- Monsieur Malefoy...votre œuf d'or...c'est un œuf de phénix n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, confirma le blond en revenant sur ses pas pour se camper face au vieillard.

\- Je sais où vous pouvez le mettre en sécurité. Garder sur soi une chose aussi précieuse est dangereux.

\- Quel endroit serait assez sûr ? À part Poudlard ?

\- Il n'y a pas que Poudlard fort heureusement. Il existe un lieu...dans cette région...Dexter Le Passeur ne vous en a pas parlé ? Ce lieu...est très spécial. On le nomme le...le Val Sans Retour. Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Il se trouve dans une forêt sacrée. La forêt de Brocéliande. Lorsque je serais mort, emmenez cet œuf là-bas.

Drago hocha la tête, incapable de proférer une seule parole. En l'espace de quelques instants, le vieil homme venait de résoudre le problème après lequel il courait depuis des semaines.

Elphias Dodge s'éteignit le soir-même. Ni Drago ni Blaise ne s'en rendirent compte, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent aller dîner dans le salon, ils trouvèrent le vieillard assoupi dans sa chaise roulante. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils crurent, jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'inquiète de l'absence du bruit de sa respiration.

\- Il s'en est allé, déclara tristement le métis en constatant que le pouls ne battait plus.

\- Paix à son âme, formula Drago d'une voix tout aussi contrite.

Ils ne mangèrent pas ce soir-là, faisant en silence leurs affaires en vue de partir dès le lendemain. Le sommeil se mit à fuir Drago quasiment toute la nuit. La mort d'Elphias était prévisible, mais elle intervenait si subitement, et si peu de temps après tout ce qu'il lui avait appris sur Albus Dumbledore, qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas en être attristé.

\- Il y a un lieu où nous pourrons être en sécurité Blaise, déclara Drago à son ami le lendemain matin.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

\- Dodge m'a donné des indications. C'est un val qui se trouve dans une forêt. Une forêt sacrée. Nous devons nous mettre en route dès maintenant. Tu as fait tes affaires je suppose.

\- Oui. Il faut aussi que j'envoie un patronus à Dexter pour l'avertir que Dodge est mort.

\- Bonne idée. Ce serait bête qu'il continue à lui envoyer de la nourriture à présent.

Blaise s'exécuta aussitôt, tandis que Drago soulevait le corps du vieil homme de son fauteuil et le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener au-dehors.

\- On l'enterre ? Demanda Blaise après avoir rejoint son ami à l'extérieur.

\- Non. Ramasse du bois. On va allumer un bûcher.

\- Mais...pourquoi ?

\- C'est la tradition de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est ce que Rogue a fait avec le corps de Dumbledore. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'ai le devoir de le faire à mon tour avec Dodge. Maintenant ramasse du bois, je me chargerais d'allumer le bûcher funéraire.

Blaise entassa rapidement une pile de bûches, et Drago allongea le corps froid d'Elphias Dodge en haut du bûcher.

\- Incendio ! Formula-t-il, et le bûcher s'embrasa aussitôt.

Ni lui ni Blaise ne versèrent une seule larme, mais la tristesse était bien présente chez les deux jeunes hommes envers ce vieil homme qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître suffisamment. Dans son sac à dos, Drago sentait la chaleur que dégageait l'œuf du phénix, et la chaleur du brasier qui lui soufflait au visage venait s'y rajouter. Au bout d'un moment cependant, Blaise se tourna vers lui.

\- Il faut les prendre avec nous.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les lettres d'Émeraude.

Presque à regret, Drago s'éloigna du bûcher pour retourner à l'intérieur de la petite demeure qui avait été celle d'Elphias Dodge. Les doigts tremblants, il tira le tiroir et en extirpa les magnifiques lettres qu'Albus Dumbledore avait écrites à sa nièce. La liasse de papier à la main, il retourna dehors. Blaise se proposa de les mettre dans son sac, et Drago accepta sans broncher de les lui donner. Lorsqu'il vit que quelque chose s'était échappé d'une des lettres, Drago se baissa pour ramasser. À la lumière des flammes, il vit que c'était une photo du visage d'Esmeralda. Il la contempla un long moment, bouleversé. Son nez, sa bouche, sa chevelure, son sourire, tout lui rappelait Hermione dans son visage. Sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux de jade étaient ceux de Harry Potter.

 **.**

 **.**

Les ténèbres étaient partout. Il n'y avait pas moyen de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ouvrir ou clore les paupières, aucune différence, il faisait aussi sombre les yeux fermés qu'ouverts. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, à la rigueur ça ne serait pas désagréable. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il y avait la puanteur de rance et de moisi qui agressait les narines, le bruit furtif et les couinements des rats qui écorchait les oreilles et déclenchait des frissons incontrôlés, et par dessus tout, il y avait la douleur à la tête. La douleur, elle était insupportable car c'était la seule que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. On pouvait à la rigueur boucher les narines et respirer par la bouche en semi-apnée pour se soustraire à l'odeur de moisissure, on pouvait aussi se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les affreux cris des rats, mais la douleur venait de l'intérieur, elle martelait le crâne sans relâche, elle glissait par ondes plus ou moins puissantes dans tout le corps, et lorsque l'on était amarré dans le noir sans moyen de bouger ni de voir quoi que ce soit, il était impossible de s'y soustraire. Et lutter contre la douleur était encore plus douloureux que la douleur elle-même, alors tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était de ne rien faire, de laisser la douleur ondoyer comme un serpent de feu à l'intérieur du crâne, de subir en serrant les dents, de lâcher de temps à autre un petit gémissement tout en se contenant pour ne pas laisser la langue trahir toute la souffrance. Un coup de pied se fit sentir. Puis, une fois les oreilles débouchées, le son d'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Hermione ? Tu es devenue sourde ? Hermione ?!

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse à force de ne pas utiliser sa langue pour parler.

\- Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle, grogna la voix de Ronald dans les ténèbres. Heureusement que j'ai des longues jambes, sinon je n'aurais même pas pu te toucher pour te faire réagir.

D'après le son de sa voix, Hermione détermina mentalement qu'il devait se situer à deux mètres d'elle environ.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

\- Je voulais te demander si tu avais une idée pour nous sortir d'ici. Je commence à devenir dingue avec cette odeur de pourriture. Et puis j'ai faim aussi.

\- Si j'avais la moindre petite idée, je te l'aurais dite tu penses bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Réfléchi un peu Ron.

Elle l'entendit grogner, mais il n'ajouta rien. Et tout redevient silencieux comme avant. Le remords l'envahi subitement. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils se trouvaient tous ici, enfermés et enchaînés dans les entrailles de la péniche. Le ronflement des moteurs sous ses fesses lui était très désagréable, mais au moins savait-elle quelque chose : la péniche avait levée l'encre. Quant à savoir où elle allait, c'était quelque chose dont elle ne savait absolument rien.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- Je...je suis...vraiment désolée...je...c'est ma faute tout ça...je suis désolée...sincèrement...

\- Ne pleure pas, murmura le rouquin dans l'obscurité. Ne va pas compliquer la situation en te rajoutant la responsabilité sur le dos.

Hermione ne pleurait pas, mais les sanglots obstruaient déjà sa gorge, et sa voix plaintive et suppliante en disait suffisamment long sur le degré de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je...oui d'accord, murmura-t-elle à son tour. Je te le promet Ron...je...je vais trouver un moyen pour nous faire sortir d'ici.

\- On cherchent tous un moyen, répondit la voix rauque du rouquin.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Les chaînes en acier qui emprisonnaient les poignets d'Hermione commençaient très sérieusement à lui faire mal. Elle avait les doigts gourds, ne les sentant presque plus malgré le fait qu'elle ne cessait de les ployer et de les déployer sans arrêt. Ses chaînes lui permettaient de s'asseoir contre le mur de la cale, mais pas de s'allonger sur le sol lorsqu'elle avait sommeil. Lorsque la fatigue était trop grande, il lui arrivait quand même de s'affaler de tout son long, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillait, c'était les deux bras suspendu vers le plafond à la verticale. Inutile de dire que ça faisait un mal de chien, et Hermione ayant peur de se déboîter une épaule, ou pire une omoplate, elle dormait assise la plupart du temps. La seule façon pour elle de distinguer le passage du temps, c'était les repas qu'on lui apportait. Il n'y en avait eu que trois qui lui étaient parvenus depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans les cales de la péniche avec son affreux mal de crâne. Les repas étaient si infâmes qu'elle y avait à peine touchée. Comme il faisait noir, elle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais il lui avait suffit à chacun des trois repas de donner un coup de langue dans l'écuelle qu'on lui avait servi pour être prise d'une irrésistible nausée. Le temps des repas était très court de toute façon. À chacune des trois fois, un gitan avait ouvert une porte des cales, une lampe à pétrole dans une main, tandis qu'un autre faisait le tour de la cale pour distribuer à chacun sa ration de nourriture dans une écuelle, ainsi qu'une gamelle d'eau. Au bout d'un court moment, il repassait pour reprendre les ustensiles, qu'ils aient été vidés ou non. Hermione se sentait terriblement humiliée par ce processus. On ne les détachait pas pour qu'ils puissent se servir de leurs mains pour manger et boire, et Hermione avait bien malgré elle et bien piteusement baissée la tête à trois reprises, pour pouvoir donner des coups de langue dans sa gamelle afin de se désaltérer. On les traitaient comme des animaux, et elle en ressentait à chaque fois un mélange de honte et de rage.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser ici, déclara soudainement la voix de Harry, qui était encore plus lointaine que celle de Ron. Manzone va forcément vouloir comprendre pourquoi nous ne lui avons pas dit que nous étions des sorciers.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, grommela en réponse la voix de Dean, plus lointaine encore aux oreilles d'Hermione. On lui a caché quelque chose, il a découvert ce que c'était, et voilà ce que nous récoltons.

\- Tu es en train de dire que nous n'avons que ce que nous méritons ? Gronda la voix de Neville. Ce sont eux les fautifs. Tu as vu comment ils nous traitent maintenant qu'ils savent que nous sommes des sorciers ? Est-ce que nous on leur a fait ça sous prétexte qu'ils soient des moldus ?

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! S'exclama la voix de Pansy. On croirait entendre deux gosses de six ans.

\- Pansy a raison, abonda la voix de Tracey. Ce n'est surtout pas le moment de se diviser.

Après un bref silence, Harry reprit la parole.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il y a deux gitans qui nous apportent notre repas, j'en profite pour réclamer une audience avec Manzone. Je vais tenter ça.

\- Ça peut marcher, approuva Ron. Vas-y Harry, montre-leur ce que tu as dans le pantalon.

\- Moi ce n'est pas avec Manzone que je veux m'expliquer, déclara soudain Hermione.

Elle sentit tout l'attention converger vers elle en un instant. Gênée, elle reprit néanmoins :

\- C'est avec Vieille Rupa, la tante de Manzone, que je voudrais avoir un entretien.

\- La vieille ? Renifla Pansy avec dédain. Celle qui a dit qu'elle était la seule prophète à bord de cette péniche ? C'est une folle. Ça ne servira à rien que tu causes avec cette harpie.

\- Justement, si elle est folle je trouverais peut-être matière à la convaincre de nous libérer, même avec de piètres arguments.

\- N'y compte pas, rétorqua fermement la voix de Ron. C'est cette vieille harpie qui nous a trahis et qui t'as assommée avec sa cane, on ne l'a pas oublié. J'entends encore dans mes oreilles sa voix de crécelle ordonnant à son neveu et à ses petits-neveux de se saisir de nous, en hurlant que nous étions des sorciers et en brandissant ta baguette en guise de preuve.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais...

Hermione sentit les larmes affluer à nouveau, ce qui l'empêcha de poursuivre. On lui avait voler sa baguette, une partie de son âme à elle, comme c'était le cas chez tous les sorciers. Elle ressentait de façon extrêmement douloureuse cette privation, bien plus encore que sa faim ou sa soif, ou même encore plus que son mal de crâne et sa douleur aux poignets.

\- Ce sont tous des sauvages, trancha d'un ton sec la voix de Tracey. Hommes, femmes, enfants, ils se sont tous rués sur nous comme un essaim d'abeilles sur du miel, sans discuter ce que cette Vieille Rupa leur disait. À croire que c'est elle la véritable chef du clan, et non Manzone. On n'a même pas eu le temps de résister qu'ils nous avaient déjà neutralisés et qu'ils nous fouillaient pour dénicher nos baguettes. Et cette vieille harpie a ensuite rit d'un air satisfait lorsque l'on nous a emmenés de vive force pour nous enchaîner dans les cales. Alors oui je suis d'accord avec Pansy, elle est complètement folle, mais c'est ce qui fait sa force et aussi sa faiblesse. Je suis de l'avis d'Hermione, c'est avec elle qu'il faut avoir une discussion.

\- Et tu crois qu'elle va vouloir nous libérer, quand bien même elle daignerait écouter nos arguments ? Maugréa Dean.

\- On ne sait jamais, répondit Tracey. Hermione est une brillante oratrice, il y a un espoir qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Vieille Rupa.

\- Et Rogue qui disait que l'on ne craignait rien..., soupira Harry. Je lui faisait confiance, mais là pour le coup il s'est lourdement trompé. Malgré ce qu'il nous a dit sur le quai de Southampton, il nous a bel et bien abandonnés.

\- Tu es trop fataliste Harry, déclara Neville. Nymphadora Tonks avait assurée à Rogue que tout c'était bien passé pour elle sur cette péniche, il a dû la croire sur parole. N'oublions pas que Rogue se bat à chaque instant contre Voldemort, une foule d'obligations l'empêchait sans aucun doute de monter à bord avec nous.

\- Mais, si Rogue a dit à Manzone qu'il était un sorcier, pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas fait de même avec nous ? Rétorqua Harry.

\- Sans doute parce que les gitans auraient refusés que nous montions à bord.

L'explication se tenait. De toute manière, il était futile d'imputer à Rogue la situation compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les sept. Hermione continuait de se sentir coupable, malgré les paroles rassurantes de ses amis qui affirmaient que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils en étaient là de leurs délibérations, lorsque la porte de la cale s'ouvrit et que deux gitans leur apportèrent pour la quatrième fois leur repas.

\- Je réclame une audience ! S'époumona Harry avant que l'un des gitans n'ai eu le temps de commencer la distribution des gamelles et des écuelles.

\- Tu la fermes sorcier ! Répliqua le gitan qui tenait une lampe à pétrole.

Hermione se rendit brusquement compte que les deux gitans étaient Salvio et Livio, les deux frères de Silvio, le gendre de Manzone.

\- Je réclame une audience avec votre chef ! Répéta Harry. Accordez-moi au moins cela ou sinon vous regretterez de nous avoir enchaînés ici !

\- Mais c'est qu'il nous menace en plus ce blanc-bec ! Rugit Salvio en se dirigeant d'un pas furieux vers le brun à lunettes, sa lampe à pétrole se balançant rapidement d'avant en arrière.

\- Frère arrête ! S'écria Livio en lui agrippant le bras. Tu tombes dans son jeu, ne vois-tu pas ?

Il déposa les gamelles et écuelles sur des caisses de fer, puis il chipa la lampe à son frère tout en le repoussant sans ménagements, avant de s'avancer devant Harry et de s'accroupir pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il puait le vin, les épices et une odeur rance de poisson, ce qui fit frémir les narines de Harry tandis que Livio éclairait son visage avec la lampe.

\- Tu sais que ton insolence pourrait te coûter la langue mon p'tit gars ? Toi et tes sorciers d'amis vous n'êtes rien sans vos bouts de bois, et vu la situation dans laquelle vous êtes, vous feriez bien de faire profil bas et de laper dans vos gamelles comme des bons toutous obéissants. Sinon, je pourrais tout aussi bien te casser la tronche si j'en avais envie. Je pourrais aussi couper un des bras à ton estropié de copain aux cheveux de feu, et lui arracher son affreux truc en fer qu'il porte à l'autre. Je pourrais aussi me farcir les jolies p'tites sorcières qui sont avec toi, et les refiler à mes frères après pour qu'ils en jouissent à leur aise. Je pourrais aussi tous vous fiche à la mer pour que vous serviez de repas aux poissons et aux crabes. Je pourrais vous faire tout ça à toi et à tes sorciers d'amis, mais je le ferait pas, parce que jusqu'à présent vous avez fermés vos bouches, sauf quand il s'agissait de laper dans vos écuelles. Donc tu peux ouvrir la tienne en grand mon p'tit gars, mais dans ce cas-là c'est toi qui le regrettera. Et tes sorciers d'amis avec.

Harry le regarda tranquillement, puis sans prévenir il lui cracha au visage. La salive dégoulina le long du nez de Livio, éclaboussa ses joues et son front, son crâne luisant et chauve, et des postillons atterrirent jusque sur ses oreilles. Il se redressa avec stupeur et s'éloigna de Harry avec une expression ahurie sur le visage.

\- Je vous avais prévenu que vous le regretteriez, déclara tout aussi tranquillement le brun à lunettes. Et moi au moins contrairement à vous, je met très rapidement à exécution les menaces que je profère. Vos menaces à vous m'ont cependant édifié sur un point : vous n'êtes qu'un barbare, un sauvage et une ordure de premier ordre. Par égard pour votre clan, accordez-moi une audience pour que je vois si le reste de votre fratrie est aussi peu civilisée que vous ou non.

La fureur empêchait à Livio de dire un seul mot. Il gesticulait et hurlait silencieusement des imprécations et des injures, mais la rage l'étouffait à un tel point que les sons se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Ce fût désormais à Salvio de calmer son frère, en lui reprenant des mains la lampe et en dardant un regard noir sur Harry.

\- Nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition, grinça-t-il finalement comme à contrecœur. Mais la décision finale de savoir si vous avez droit à une audience reviendra de toute façon au maître de cette péniche.

\- Et qui est-il dites-moi ? Ricana Pansy. Vieille Rupa ou Manzone ? La harpie ou le gros phoque ?

\- Sorcière ! Je ne tolérerais pas que tu dises ça ! Gronda Salvio. Fermez-là tous maintenant ! Pour votre peine vous serez privés de repas jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Il poussa son frère à l'extérieur de la cale et s'en alla lui-même, non sans claquer violemment derrière lui la lourde porte en fer qui permettait d'accéder aux cales. Et tous les sept furent à nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres opaques.

Sitôt les gitans partis, Ron éclata brusquement de rire.

\- Ouah Harry tu m'a impressionné là ! Bien joué mon pote ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu lui en a fait baver ! Ah ah ! Jeu de mots ! Le type il avait vraiment de la bave sur sa face ! Ah ah !

Le fou rire de Ron contamina à peu près tout le monde, même si les rires des autres étaient plus des rires de soulagement qu'autre chose. Hermione était la seule à ne pas se joindre à l'allégresse de ses amis. Elle présentait que le volte-face de Harry ne serait pas sans conséquence pour eux, comme pour elle. Et elle avait affreusement peur que les menaces de Livio ne soient appliquées.

 **.**

Le temps passa, les rires s'estompèrent et chacun reprit conscience qu'il était toujours enchaîné aux murs de la cale, puis tous retombèrent dans leur mutisme initial.

Affamée et assoiffée, Hermione fit la sourde oreille à son ventre qui gargouillait pour réclamer de quoi se restaurer. La jeune femme sombra au bout d'un moment dans le sommeil, épuisée par son mal de crâne et les chaînes en acier qui lui lancinait les poignets. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le besoin pressant de vider sa vessie la prit. Maugréant un juron à voix basse, Hermione se retient, non sans tirer furieusement sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses poignets, geste purement dérisoire. Le temps passait abominablement lentement, ou bien était-ce simplement l'envie pressante qui tiraillait la jeune femme ? En tout cas, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se faire sur elle, et pour éviter cela autant que faire se peut, il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution à son problème. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient son propre corps dans l'obscurité pour tenter d'y trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de briser ses chaînes. N'avait-elle pas gardée un poignard sur elle ? Non sans doute pas. Autre chose ? Non plus. Merlin faites quelque chose par pitié, se mit à prier silencieusement Hermione. Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et à sa gauche dans l'espoir de distinguer quelque chose le long des murs qui pourrait l'aider. Mais comme elle n'y voyait rien dans cette obscurité de poix, elle préféra laisser tomber. À la rigueur, pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur avec désespoir, je peux arrêter de me retenir, personne ne verra que je me suis souillée dans cette obscurité. Oui, lui chuchota une autre voix dans sa tête, mais l'odeur...

Hermione eu un frisson de dégoût. Et c'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose tressauter sur sa peau entre la naissance de ses seins et son cou, quelque chose de lourd. Son médaillon. Elle se figea brusquement, réfléchissant à nouveau. C'était l'unique moyen pour elle de s'en sortir. Après avoir réfléchit encore quelques instants à ce qu'elle allait faire, la jeune femme ploya son cou vers l'avant, puis elle s'assit sur les genoux et baissa la tête pour permettre à la fine chaîne du médaillon de glisser dans ses cheveux. Avant que le médaillon ne tombe sur le sol, elle saisit la chaîne entre ses dents puis releva la tête. Hermione glissa ensuite avec ses dents la chaîne du médaillon autour de sa main droite toute gourde à cause de la mauvaise irrigation du sang dû aux chaînes d'acier. Elle reploya tant bien que mal ses doigts autour du médaillon, le serra fort dans sa paume, puis elle appuya sur l'encoche qui permettait d'ouvrir ou de refermer la chaîne pour porter le bijou en sautoir ou l'enlever du cou. Une fois la chaîne séparée en deux bouts, Hermione tordit son bras afin de placer les deux bouts autour du dernier maillon des chaînes en acier qui était arrimé à une attache fixée dans le mur. Elle relia à nouveau les deux bouts et referma l'encoche. Désormais, son médaillon pendouillait à la verticale le long du mur, accroché au dernier maillon des chaînes d'acier. Hermione se colla contre le mur de la cale, puis s'empara de son médaillon à une main et ouvrit le bijou. Le rubis qui se trouvait à l'intérieur rougeoya dans les ténèbres. Elle ne le toucha pas, sachant par avance qu'il serait brûlant. Son envie de vider sa vessie devient encore plus pressant, et elle serra les cuisses en maugréant. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Après un moment de réflexion, elle appliqua son médaillon contre le dernier maillon en acier. Le contact du rubis surchauffé sur le métal froid créa des vapeurs qui s'élevèrent dans l'air vicié de la cale.

\- Hermione ? C'est toi qui produit cette odeur ? L'interrogea Ron d'un air surpris. Ça sent la fumée.

\- J'essaie de me libérer Ronald ! Souffla la jeune femme d'un air exaspéré. Laisse-moi me concentrer.

\- Que...quoi ? Tu as trouvée un moyen de te libérer ? Comment ?

\- Ron tais-toi pour l'amour de Merlin !

Il se le tient pour dit, et Hermione pût à nouveau s'atteler à sa besogne. Elle sentit avec une grande satisfaction que l'acier commençait petit-à-petit à fondre au contact de la pierre précieuse. C'était une pierre magique, elle le savait désormais. Si jamais elle revoyait sa mère un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande où elle avait trouvé le médaillon, car c'était sa mère qui lui avait offert ce bijou alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore rentrée à Poudlard. Cependant, elle se reconcentra sur sa tâche, veillant à tirer toujours plus avec son poignet droit sur la chaîne en acier au fur et à mesure que la pierre précieuse en fusion grignotait le métal du dernier maillon. Soufflant comme un bœuf à cause de l'effort, Hermione continua cependant à s'acharner à tirer. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de maintenir le médaillon sur l'acier, la pierre précieuse à l'intérieur s'étant collée comme une ventouse au maillon de métal, et s'engluant un peu plus au rythme auquel elle faisait fondre ce même métal. Au bout d'un moment, le maillon fondit entièrement, et la chaîne d'acier se détacha de l'attache fixée au mur pour tomber violemment sur le sol, produisant un affreux cliquetis métallique. Le médaillon tomba à sa suite. Hermione poussa un petit cri de triomphe qui déclencha les interrogations de ses amis. Trop excitée pour leur répondre, elle enleva le médaillon de la chaîne d'acier. Son bras droit était libre de ses mouvements désormais, même si son poignet était toujours emprisonné par la chaîne et que celle-ci traînait sur le sol. Pour se débarrasser définitivement de ses fers, elle aurait besoin de voler la clé qui ouvrait les menottes. En attendant, elle refit la même chose avec la chaîne qui emprisonnait son bras gauche. Cela mit tout autant de temps, mais tout cela eu peu d'importance lorsqu'elle se trouva entièrement libre. Hermione tituba un peu lorsqu'elle se mit debout.

\- Prend ça, dit-elle à Ron en lui donnant son médaillon. Et ne touche pas la pierre à l'intérieur, elle te brûlerait les doigts. Je file hors de la cale pour chercher les clés qui permettraient d'ouvrir nos fers. J'ai vraiment envie de me débarrasser de ces horribles chaînes.

\- C'est surtout que tu as envie d'aller au petit coin.

Elle afficha un air éberlué. Comment savait-il ? Et depuis quand la taquinait-il comme ça ? Elle pouvait deviner son sourire moqueur dans l'obscurité. Le son de sa voix et ses paroles avait fait que le temps d'un battement de cœur, elle avait cru que c'était Drago qui lui parlait.

\- Oui aussi, reconnu-t-elle tout en remerciant silencieusement Merlin qu'elle se trouve dans le noir pour pouvoir dissimuler son visage écarlate. À tout à l'heure vous autres, dit-elle pour l'ensemble de ses amis.

\- Hermione attend ! S'exclama Harry avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse hors de la cale. Ne fait pas de conneries je t'en prie. N'oublie pas que les gitans réfléchissent à nous accorder une audience.

\- Ils ne nous en accorderont pas. Ils sont trop pleutres et trop lâches pour avoir le cran de nous détacher de nos fers, même le temps d'une audience. Je reviens avec les clés des menottes.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Harry. Nous te rejoindront dès que possible. Une dernière chose Hermione : tant que tu y seras, essaie de voir où est-ce qu'ils ont planqués nos baguettes et prend-les toutes si tu les trouve. Nous comptons sur toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis elle ouvrit la porte de la cale qui n'était pas fermée à clé et quitta les ténèbres opaques dans lesquelles ses amis étaient encore prisonniers.

Si Hermione voulait avoir la moindre chance de réussir son entreprise, elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite. Par bonheur, elle trouva en quelques instants des toilettes. Une fois sa vessie soulagée, elle retourna dans le corridor faiblement éclairé. Seule une lampe à pétrole suspendue au plafond diffusait de la lumière. La jeune femme tangua, puis perdit l'équilibre et dû se retenir à un mur pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long. La péniche venait en effet de faire une brusque embardée à tribord. Traînant ses chaînes en acier dans son sillage, elle s'avança aussi silencieusement que possible dans le corridor, puis elle tourna à l'angle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les escaliers qui permettaient de descendre dans les cales, elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle enroula tout d'abord les chaînes d'acier autour de ses bras pour éviter qu'elles ne fassent du bruit en traînant par terre, puis elle se risqua à jeter un œil sur le pont supérieur en gravissant les marches. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était de la folie, elle le savait. Si elle se faisait attraper, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre, et en représailles les gitans pourraient parfaitement briser sa baguette et toutes celles de ses amis, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Hermione se faufila dans un nouveau corridor et y repéra quelques portes closes. Elle choisit donc au hasard d'ouvrir l'une d'entre elles pour pouvoir se cacher à l'intérieur d'une pièce. La pièce dans laquelle elle s'enferma était petite et puait le poisson. Le cœur battant à éclater dans sa poitrine, Hermione plaqua son dos contre la porte en fermant les yeux et en poussant un petit soupir. Son nez se fronça lorsqu'elle sentit par-dessus la puanteur de poisson une odeur de transpiration ainsi que les odeurs d'arômes d'épices. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, elle distingua alors une forme humaine allongée dans un hamac. Elle s'approcha en dépit de tout bon sens, allumant même une lampe à pétrole qui se trouvait posée sur une table afin d'y voir plus clair. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit chavirer. C'était Myro qui dormait à poings fermés dans le hamac. Il poussa un puissant grognement et commença à se retourner à cause de la lumière que dégageait la lampe. Après être restée tétanisée quelques instants, Hermione se demanda si elle devait s'en aller ou tout simplement lui régler son compte pour la trahison dont il s'était rendu coupable envers elle et ses amis. Le temps qu'elle se décide, il se frottait déjà les yeux en se redressant sur son hamac, et elle prit donc la décision de prendre la fuite. Cependant, elle n'atteignit jamais la porte car un brutal coup de pied derrière le genou la fit s'affaler de tout son long sur le sol, faisant cliqueter les chaînes d'acier enroulées autour de ses poignets. Hermione s'écorcha la joue en se prenant une écharde dans le plancher, et se redressa tant bien que mal, des larmes lui picotant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Grogna la voix de Myro en l'empêchant de se relever en lui écrasant les jambes avec un de ses pieds.

\- Il s'est réveillé très rapidement ce salaud dis donc, songea sombrement Hermione sans lui répondre.

\- Tu veux pas parler c'est ça ? Comment t'as fait pour te détacher ?

\- Tu as changé Myro, fût tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

\- Hein ? Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Bougonna-t-il tout en écrasant plus rudement les jambes de la jeune femme avec son pied.

\- Tu m'aimais sombre brute ! S'écria Hermione avec rage. Et malgré ça, tu m'a trahie ! Tu as voulu profiter de moi !

\- Toi tu m'a menti, répondit-il du tac au tac tout en retirant son pied, lui permettant enfin de se relever.

Elle le fixa avec dégoût tout en frottant son jean sali par les bottes du gitan.

\- J'ai gardé un secret ! Il y a une sacrée nuance tout de même ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai jamais menti ! Tu inventes des prétextes pour me faire culpabiliser ! Rend-moi ma baguette !

\- Quoi ? Hors de question sorcière. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie de toute façon.

\- Sorcière..., fit Hermione d'un air suffoqué. Comment oses-tu ? Dit-elle en retenant non sans difficulté ses larmes. Mes propres parents sont des êtres humains sans pouvoirs magiques, comme toi ! Tu es ignoble ! Tu es...

\- Silence ! Grogna-t-il en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. On risque d'entendre tes piaulements à l'autre bout de la péniche. Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire repérer ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, puis elle se dégagea de son emprise d'une brusque secousse et ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la pièce et aller dans le corridor, où il s'empressa de la suivre.

\- Tu ne m'approche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

\- Hermaioni...Vieille Rupa avait tort...mais c'est ma famille...j'ai été forcé d'obéir...

\- Tu n'a été forcé à rien du tout. Un vulgaire coup de cane t'a fait plier aux ordres, mais tu aurais très bien pu faire taire cette vieille harpie comme elle m'a moi-même fait taire.

\- Tu ne comprend pas. Tes amis étaient une menace. J'ai bien tenté de leur dire de te laisser à moi, mon père n'a rien voulu savoir.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu t'enfonces encore plus bas dans mon estime avec tes paroles de traître ! J'étais sur le point de faire l'amour avec toi tu te rends compte ? Et tu n'a même pas été capable de me protéger ! Comment veux-tu que je te considère autrement qu'avec dégoût après ça ? Navré de t'apprendre que je ne fait pas l'amour avec des traîtres, encore moins avec des lâches !

Elle hésita à dérouler ses chaînes d'acier pour lui gifler le visage avec, mais elle préféra s'éloigner de lui, puis par disparaître hors de sa vue en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le pont de la péniche, elle vit qu'il faisait nuit noir. Il faisait bon à l'extérieur contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, même si une petit brise fraîche faisait voler des mèches de ses cheveux. À tribord et à bâbord, à la proue comme à la poupe, d'aussi loin que porta son regard, Hermione ne vit qu'une immense étendue d'eau noire. La péniche n'était assurément pas en train de remonter le fleuve comme elle devrait sans doute être en train de le faire. Ils ont déviés de leur route, songea avec fureur la jolie brune. Rogue le saura et le leur fera payer ! Quelle bande de crétins !

Elle se détourna brusquement de la vue de la mer lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans son dos. Elle vit avec fureur que Myro venait de monter sur le pont.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me suivre ! Lui cria-t-elle.

\- Calme-toi petite terrienne. Tu ferais mieux de regagner les cales pour ta sécurité.

\- Ouais y aurait plutôt intérêt ! Gronda une voix.

Hermione vit avec stupeur trois hommes émerger à la suite de Myro. Il s'agissait de Livio et Salvio, les deux gitans qui lui avaient apporté à manger lorsqu'elle se trouvait enchaînée. Leur troisième frère Tonio était avec eux.

\- Alors comme ça, ça veut s'échapper et filer en douce ma belle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Nous massacrer dans notre sommeil avec tes sortilèges de sorcière ? Très peu pour moi. Tu vas fiche le camp d'ici et regagner dare-dare la place qui est la tienne, lui déclara Tonio d'un ton menaçant.

Il lui empoigna le bras avant qu'elle n'ai eu le loisir de s'esquiver. Elle chercha à lutter, mais Salvio l'emprisonna à son tour, par la taille cette fois-ci. Quand elle se mit à leur donner des ruades avec ses pieds, Livio le troisième frère les lui empoigna. À eux trois, ils la soulevèrent de terre et la firent redescendre dans les profondeurs de la péniche.

\- J'ai fait ça pour ton bien Hermaioni, lui chuchota Myro en suivant les hommes qui tenaient la jeune femme chacun par un bout. Je les ai prévenus de ta fuite pour qu'ils te ramènent en sûreté.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ne pouvant lui répondre à cause de la grosse main calleuse de Tonio plaquée contre sa bouche. Les trois hommes suivis par Myro pénétrèrent dans la cale du fond de la péniche avec leur encombrant fardeau sur les bras.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Beugla soudain Livio en allumant sa lampe et en constatant que Ron était presque parvenu à retirer ses chaînes.

Il laissa le soin à ses deux frères d'enchaîner à nouveau Hermione, puis il se dirigea vers Ron et lui décocha un coup de poing d'une rare violence en pleine figure. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Myro.

\- Toi rend-toi utile mon garçon ! Apporte-nous des nouvelles chaînes pour ces deux-là ! Vite !

Myro détala au triple galop, laissant derrière lui la porte de la cale grande ouverte. Hermione poussa des cris d'effroi en voyant Ron s'affaler contre le mur. Même avec la faible lueur de la lampe à pétrole, elle voyait une tâche sombre s'élargir juste au-dessus de son œil et couler le long de son visage jusqu'à son cou.

\- Salvio ferme le clapet à cette sorcière ! S'écria Tonio en remettant brutalement Ron en position assise.

\- Harry aide-m...

Un poing dur comme de la pierre s'abattit sur son visage. En une demi-seconde elle vit le sol crasseux de la cale jaillir à sa rencontre. Elle garda malgré tout les paupières ouvertes, mille chandelles dansants devant ses yeux. Elle sentit le goût âcre et bourbeux du sang dans sa bouche, et son nez lui fit affreusement mal. Salvio la redressa sans douceur et lui emprisonna à nouveau les poignets. Elle se sentit défaillir, et elle cracha du sang sur le sol. Avant de fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit le bruit des nouvelles chaînes que Myro apportait pour lui retirer à nouveau sa liberté.

 **.**

Rien n'avait changé. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, les couinements des rats se faisaient toujours entendre, et l'odeur rance de moisissure n'avait pas déguerpie. Il y avait deux petites différences tout de même par rapport à précédemment : elle n'avait plus son médaillon en sautoir autour du cou, et la douleur s'était déplacée de son crâne vers son nez et sa mâchoire. Elle avait comptée un seul et unique nouveau repas depuis qu'on l'avait à nouveau enchaînée solidement au mur. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien touchée, pas même l'eau servie dans une gamelle. Elle avait prit la décision de se laisser mourir de faim et de soif plutôt que de s'abaisser à nouveau à se comporter comme une chienne. C'était exactement ce que ses geôliers attendaient d'elle, eh bien elle ne leur ferait plus ce plaisir. Comme avant, elle dormait la plupart du temps. Sa vessie ne la tiraillait plus cependant, Merlin soit loué. De temps à autre, elle crachait du sang sur le sol. Elle espérait ne pas avoir été trop amochée. Le plus probable était qu'une veine avait éclatée dans son nez et qu'une partie du sang avait coulé depuis son palais jusque dans sa bouche. En tout cas, elle ne ressentait aucune douleur aux dents ni aux gencives, mais les os de sa mâchoire étaient douloureux. Elle sentait du sang séché sur la partie supérieure de sa lèvre, mais essayait de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Réveillez-vous, murmura quelqu'un.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait, alors elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le seul son de la voix n'aurait pas suffit à la tirer du sommeil sans rêves dans lequel elle était plongée la plupart du temps.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Répondit-elle d'une voix méfiante en contemplant la jeune femme qui se tenait accroupie devant elle, une lampe à la main.

\- Je suis Azra, la petite sœur de Myro.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Gronda Hermione à la manière d'une bête farouche.

\- Mon père veut s'entretenir avec vous. Il a fini par accepter votre réclamation d'audience.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai réclamé une audience, c'est mon ami.

\- Peut importe. Mon père souhaite vous voir vous, et personne d'autre. Je vais vous retirer vos chaînes du mur, mais vous serez toujours attachée aux poignets. Vous allez ensuite me suivre docilement jusqu'au lieu de l'entretien, d'accord ? Si vous ne le faites pas, mes frères vous traînerons de force jusqu'au lieu où vous devez aller. Je me suis substituée à eux car je n'estimais pas nécessaire de vous infliger cette torture si vous vous montriez docile.

\- Votre frère Myro est un traître et un lâche ! Cracha Hermione.

\- Surveillez votre langue. Vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritiez vous et vos amis. Dans le temps, mes aïeux s'évertuaient à éradiquer les gens de votre espèce en leur plongeant la tête sous l'eau et en les noyant. Et les terriens faisaient pire : ils les brûlaient vivants.


	11. Le Val Sans Retour

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

 **Me revoilà enfin. Oui je sais il s'est passé beaucoup de temps, mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour bien écrire plutôt que de faire quelque chose de brouillon. Ou plutôt disons que je suis incapable de négliger l'écriture, donc je m'applique un maximum. Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter si ce n'est une bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire, sans lecteurs ça ne servirait à rien de continuer à écrire. C'est vous qui me donnez la force de poursuivre cette fiction. A bientôt pour la suite.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Le Val Sans Retour**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Azra amena Hermione dans la plus grande pièce de la péniche, seul Manzone se trouvait présent, affalé comme à son habitude sur son siège surélevé. Azra tira sur les chaînes qui emprisonnaient les poignets d'Hermione pour forcer celle-ci à s'agenouiller. De très mauvaise grâce, la brune s'exécuta, non sans cesser une seule seconde de fixer Manzone avec ses prunelles chocolat.

– Tu peux la lâcher ma petite perle, déclara le vieux gitan à l'intention de sa fille.

Il se redressa sur son siège et fronça les sourcils tout en examinant Hermione de haut.

– Vous avez les lèvres toutes gercées, lui dit-il pour débuter. Il faut boire.

– Rendez-moi ma baguette, gronda la jeune femme pour toute réponse.

– Impossible.

– Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermée dans vos cales ?

– Une semaine je dirais.

– Vous êtes conscient que vous allez payer très sévèrement ce que vous m'avez fait à moi et à mes amis ? Le menaça-t-elle.

Manzone secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

– C'est de biens belles paroles tout ça ma belle, mais elles ne me font pas peur. Surtout venant d'une pauvre femme amochée comme vous. Vous avez du sang qui coule de votre nez.

– La faute en revient à votre clan !

– Azra vous a dit n'est-ce pas ce qu'on faisait aux sorciers avant ? On les noyait. C'est ce que vous voulez ?

– Plutôt ça que de pourrir au fond d'une cale ! Cracha Hermione. Autant en finir tout de suite si c'est ce que vous voulez !

– C'est pas ça que je veux ma belle. Vous et vos sorciers d'amis vous m'avez menti. Et les menteurs on ne les noie pas : on leur tranche la langue. Mais avant de vous infliger à toi et à tes compagnons le juste châtiment, j'ai besoin de rejoindre mon frère et son clan. Nous faisons route vers lui maintenant.

– Rogue a payé le prix de la traversée ! Enragea Hermione. Vous l'avez volé ! Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Nous devrions aller sur Paris !

– Paris ? Pff ! Je vais rejoindre le clan de mon frère j'ai dit. J'ai tous les droits de changer de destination en cours de route. C'est mon navire ! Azra ma petite perle, remmène-la dans les cales et veille à bien l'enchaîner.

Hermione tenta de se débattre lorsque la fille du gitan la releva de force, mais cela n'eut pour seul effet que de serrer encore plus la poigne d'Azra.

– C'était donc ça votre audience ? S'énerva Hermione en regardant Manzone. Puisque c'est comme cela que ça se passe sur votre péniche, je préfère m'entretenir avec Vieille Rupa.

– Avec ma tante ? Fit Manzone d'un air soupçonneux. Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que moi aussi j'ai à lui parler.

Azra, Hermione et Manzone se retournèrent tous d'un seul coup pour fixer Vieille Rupa qui venait de surgir du néant.

– D'où tu sors encore ? Grogna Manzone. Tu bouges trop Vieille Rupa. Reste dans ton salon, ça rallongera ta vie.

– Ça il n'y a que moi qui peut le savoir, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un sourire torve à son neveu.

La vieille gitane se tourna ensuite vers Hermione, et fit un geste impatient de la main pour que Azra la laisse tranquille.

– Retourne avec ta sœur ma petite perle, dit Vieille Rupa à l'adresse de sa petite-nièce tout en s'emparant de la clef des menottes pour délivrer Hermione de ses chaînes.

– Vieille Rupa ! S'exclama Manzone une fois que Azra fut partie. J'ai ordonné qu'on la ramène enchaînée dans les cales !

– J'en ai décidé autrement. Essaie donc de m'en empêcher, balourd comme tu es tu dois déjà avoir du mal à marcher, alors n'espère pas pouvoir me dire ce que je dois faire.

Vieille Rupa n'attendit pas de réplique, saisissant fermement le poignet d'Hermione avec une de ses mains tordues et crochues comme des serres pour l'emmener hors de la pièce.

– Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? La questionna Hermione tandis que la vieille gitane lui faisait franchir une tapisserie, puis une autre encore, et encore une autre.

Vieille Rupa ne répondit pas. Elle se contentât de serrer fermement le poignet de la jolie brune tout en l'entraînant vers l'arrière de la péniche. Toutes les deux passèrent par une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine de bord, puis par une chambre miteuse où quelqu'un dormait, et enfin par un petit couloir où se trouvait trois portes. Vieille Rupa fit franchir à Hermione la porte du bout du couloir.

– Où sommes-nous ? Questionna à nouveau la jeune femme.

Vieille Rupa ne répondit rien. La pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer était dépourvue de toute lumière, il y faisait noir comme dans un four. À une exception près toutefois : une chandelle unique était allumée et posée sur ce qui semblait être une table basse.

– Assit-toi.

Le ton autoritaire de la voix obligea Hermione a obéir. Grâce à la lumière de la chandelle, elle trouva dans l'obscurité un fauteuil dans lequel elle prit place. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant sous ses fesses la douceur moelleuse du velours, si agréable par rapport au sol si dur de la cale. De ses yeux perçants, elle observa Vieille Rupa s'asseoir elle aussi.

– Comment avez-vous su ? À propos du fait que j'étais une sorcière ?

– Nul autre que moi n'est prophète à bord de ce bateau.

Hermione éprouva alors la même impression de malaise en voyant les deux yeux de la vieille gitane la fixer, comme lors du premier repas qu'elle avait pris sur la péniche.

– Vous voulez quoi de moi ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes interposée quand Manzone a voulu me réexpédier dans les cales ? Répondez-moi.

– Tu poses trop de questions petite fornicatrice.

– Je ne suis pas une...

– Oh bien sûr que non. Si je n'étais pas intervenue lorsque tu as commencé à dorloter ce cher petit Myro, tu aurais sûrement poussée le vice jusqu'au bout, et alors tu serais véritablement une petite fornicatrice. Mais Dieu merci je suis intervenue à temps.

– De quel droit jugez-vous...

– De quel droit ? Voyons ma petite, tu es déjà promise à un autre.

– Qu...quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez insultée et assommée ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Tu es déjà promise, maintient Vieille Rupa. C'est forniquer que de se livrer à un autre lorsque notre cœur n'est plus à prendre. Ainsi en va-t-il chez nous, ainsi en va-t-il chez toi. Les mariniers et les terriens, ce sont les jolies choses que t'a raconté mon petit-neveu. Le monde est plus complexe que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je veux sortir d'ici ! S'écria soudain Hermione en se levant.

– Tu es la Reine.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils charbonneux et fixa intensément la vieille gitane.

– Tu es la Reine du Temple, et ton Roi pleure ton absence. Il est si beau avec ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds comme des fils d'or, mais il est si triste loin de l'élu de son cœur. Ce Roi n'ignore pas un pouvoir que la Reine ignore. La Reine ignore ce qui fait qu'elle est Reine. Elle ignore le sang qui est le sien, le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Elle ignore le fait que ceux qui ont le même sang vont tous mourir, et qu'il ne restera plus qu'elle.

Hermione resta pétrifiée par les paroles de la vieille gitane. Elle en retomba d'effarement dans son fauteuil.

– Ce sont les paroles d'une antique prophétie, déclara Vieille Rupa. Rempli de mystère n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais bien aimée savoir qui était cette reine. Elle doit être morte depuis bien longtemps.

– Et si elle ne l'était pas ?

La bouche d'Hermione s'était ouverte sans son consentement. Elle plaqua une main dessus trop tard.

– Peut-être, mais les reines et les rois sont si rares, et les reines et les rois dotés de pouvoirs magiques n'existent plus. S'il y en avait encore, il serait impossible qu'il y ait autant de guerres et de morts.

Vieille Rupa fixa alors son regard sur quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine d'Hermione. La jeune femme vit alors qu'il s'agissait de son médaillon, qu'elle s'était empressée de récupérer grâce à Ron.

– Donne-moi ça.

– Non.

– Donne-moi ça petite sorcière.

– Je ne peux pas vous le donner. À moins que vous ne me rendiez ma baguette.

Vieille Rupa esquissa une horrible grimace dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière véritable vois-tu, dit-elle à Hermione. J'aurais pu en être une, ajouta-t-elle.

– Vous êtes...une cracmol ? S'esclaffa Hermione.

– Ma sœur était une sorcière, et ma mère aussi. Elles étaient toutes deux capables de lire l'avenir dans les boules de cristal. J'ai hérité d'une partie de ce pouvoir-là malgré tout. Je peux prophétiser certaines choses. D'autres gitans me payent pour ça. Et même des terriens. Donne-moi ton médaillon et je lirais dans ton avenir.

Hermione se figea un instant.

– Vous ne m'aurez pas de cette façon, finit-elle par dire. Votre neveu m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on allait me couper la langue à moi et à mes amis pour avoir menti. Le voilà mon avenir.

– Tu te trompes petite sorcière. Ta vie ne s'arrêtera pas sur cette péniche. Maintenant, donne-moi ton bijou. Je ne vais pas te rendre ta baguette, mais je vais te livrer quelques images de ton avenir.

– Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous n'allez pas vous enfuir avec ?

– C'est un bijou magique que tu as petite sorcière. De quelle utilité serait-il pour moi ?

– Très bien, abdiqua Hermione. Mais une fois que vous aurez prophétisé mon avenir, rendez-le-moi et faites-moi sortir d'ici.

Vieille Rupa hocha la tête, puis saisit le médaillon que Hermione lui tendit. Le rubis encastré à l'intérieur rougeoya lorsque la vieille femme le prit dans ses mains. Rapidement la lumière dégagée par le bijou devient si éclatante qu'elle éclipsa celle dégagée par la chandelle. La chaleur du médaillon irradiait dans toute la pièce, et Hermione eu peur que Vieille Rupa ne se brûle les mains. Cependant, la vieille gitane serra le médaillon dans ses mains et commença à prophétiser l'avenir.

– Je vois...la mort...la désolation...je vois un amoncellement de nuages noirs...je vois la couleur pourpre du sang couler sur l'éclatante blancheur de la neige...je vois les crocs d'un loup rouges de sang...je vois de grandes montagnes aussi belles que terribles...je vois un château dans ces montagnes...je vois une épée au pommeau à tête de griffon...je vois les flammes brûler tout autour...j'entends les hurlements...je sens la froideur de la glace...je vois les larmes couler...le sang couler...les larmes d'un oiseau...et la mort partout...partout...

Vieille Rupa rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait gardés fermés, puis elle lâcha brusquement le médaillon par terre et fixa Hermione.

– J'ai lu ton avenir petite sorcière. Reprend ton bijou et sors d'ici. Retourne auprès des tiens.

Hermione se leva lentement, reprit son médaillon et le passa à nouveau autour de son cou, puis sortit de la pièce tout en essayant de garder en mémoire tout ce que Vieille Rupa lui avait dit, non sans trembler au tréfonds de son être à cause des terribles paroles que la vieille gitane avait proférer.

 **.**

Suite à son entretien avec Vieille Rupa, la situation d'Hermione changea du jour au lendemain. Celle de ses amis aussi. Tous les sept furent tirés des cales et chacun d'entre eux se retrouva dès lors enchaîné dans une cabine avec l'un des gitans du clan. À croire que l'entretien d'Hermione avait porté ses fruits. La belle brune se retrouva dorénavant enchaînée dans la cabine où dormait Azra, celle-ci la délivrant de ses chaînes uniquement lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence, généralement à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, du déjeuner et du dîner. Lorsque Azra s'absentait, soit la porte de la cabine étais fermée à clé et dans ce cas Hermione était libre de ses mouvements, ou bien elle restait enchaînée. La nuit, elle était évidemment enchaînée également. Deux jours précisément après avoir été transférée dans la cabine d'Azra, Hermione appris de la bouche de la jeune gitane que ses amis se trouvaient tous comme elle cloîtrés dans des cabines. Pansy se trouvait avec Lorena, Tracey avec Siloé et Silvio, Ronald avec Miguel et Blouma, Harry avec Tonio, Dean avec Myro, et pour finir Neville avec Mayron et Mycah.

Désormais, Hermione pouvait compter précisément le nombre de jours qui s'écoulaient car il y avait un hublot dans la cabine. Ainsi elle pouvait bénéficier de la lumière du soleil, et cela la rendait plus ragaillardie que son séjour cauchemardesque dans les cales de la péniche. Son nez ne lui faisait plus mal, son crâne non plus, mais désormais un autre problème la taraudait : les paroles de Vieille Rupa. Celles-ci résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et chaque fois qu'une vague de peur la faisait frissonner, elle serrait très fort son médaillon contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir qu'il la réchauffe et qu'il lui donne du courage.

Il s'était écoulé au total cinq jours depuis l'entretien d'Hermione et de Vieille Rupa, lorsque soudain par une douce matinée les moteurs de la péniche s'arrêtèrent subitement de ronronner, et le bateau s'immobilisa.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione à Azra.

– Nous sommes arrivés auprès de la péniche de mon oncle, décréta la jeune gitane en regardant par le hublot de sa cabine.

– Ah...je vois. Ça signifie que le jour où votre père va me trancher la langue est arrivé.

– Peut-être pas. Il dit souvent des menaces en l'air.

Hermione se renfrogna malgré tout. Elle commençait vraiment à devenir irritable sans sa baguette, et son humeur avait empirée de jour en jour. Le fait qu'elle puisse à nouveau manger de bons repas n'y avait rien changé. Si un Mangemort l'avait trouvée là, il n'aurait pas manqué de ricaner en lui disant que c'était sa véritable place, sans baguette et enchaînée parmi les gitans. Mais il aurait eu tort. Hermione était une fille de moldus, ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais et elle en était fière, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle resterait à jamais une sorcière, et une sorcière a besoin de sa baguette comme un cerveau à besoin d'oxygène.

– Lève-toi ! Ordonna Azra, la tirant de ses pensées. Je vais t'emmener sur le pont.

Hermione voulût demander dans quel but, mais elle se mordit la lèvre à temps. Inutile d'empirer sa situation en jouant les filles curieuses.

Azra lui retira ses chaînes, mais elle conserva des menottes aux poignets. La jeune gitane la conduisit ensuite sur le pont, comme elle le lui avait dit. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione goûtait au plein air depuis sa tentative ratée d'escapade nocturne. Cette fois-ci le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à son regard était assez impressionnant.

La péniche avait en effet jetée l'encre dans une petite baie, non loin du rivage. La péniche de Manzone n'était pourtant pas la seule car une quinzaine d'autres bateaux de tailles et de couleurs diverses se trouvaient là. En plissant les yeux, Hermione distingua une forte activité sur les autres ponts, et déduisit d'après le physique des individus qu'il s'agissait aussi de gitans.

– Nous sommes dans un refuge, expliqua Azra. Cet endroit sert de havre à de nombreuses familles de mariniers, qui y accostent plus ou moins longtemps avant de reprendre leur route.

Elle fit pivoter Hermione, et celle-ci vit alors que tout le clan de gitans se trouvait sur le pont, ainsi que tous ses amis. Harry avait les lunettes noires de crasse et les cheveux en bataille tandis Ron portait encore les stigmates du coup qu'il avait reçu et qui avait ouvert son arcade sourcilière. Quant aux autres, ils n'étaient guère plus reluisants. Hermione elle-même se savait sale et négligée.

– Contente de te revoir, lui chuchota Pansy.

– Je me demande ce que signifie tout ça, lui répondit-elle en désignant d'un large geste de la main toutes les péniches amarrées dans la baie.

– Bel endroit en tout cas. Et puis il fait si bon...je me demande où nous sommes.

À cet instant précis, Manzone s'avança au milieu du pont en fixa chacun de ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans les orbites. Son obésité frappa Hermione comme au premier jour, mais elle se garda de faire la moindre remarque car le chef du clan semblait de mauvaise humeur.

– Nous sommes arrivés à la baie des mariniers, notre havre de repos, débuta-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Nous nous arrêterons ici un certain temps. Chayana, dit-il en regardant sa femme, je veux que tu apportes des cadeaux à mon frère au nom de tout le clan. Mayron, dit-il en toisant son fils aîné, met les barques à l'eau avec tes frères pour qu'on puisse aller sur le rivage. Silvio, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son gendre, tu surveilles les prisonniers et tu les amène en premier à terre. Les autres, vous prenez tout ce que vous avez besoin pour aller sur le rivage ! Aller au boulot !

Il tapa violemment dans ses mains, et chacun s'empressa d'accomplir sa tâche. Azra lâcha Hermione et quitta le pont de la péniche. Elle était désormais libre, mais les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets, ainsi que l'eau qui entourait le bateau et l'œil vigilant de Silvio relativisait cette liberté. Si elle voulait s'enfuir, il lui suffisait de sauter par-dessus bord, mais dans ce cas c'était dire adieu à sa baguette, encore détenue par les gitans.

– Première barque mise à l'eau ! Gueula Mayron.

– Ouais ouais d'accord ! Répliqua Silvio. Suivez-moi vous autres, ajouta-t-il en empoignant sans douceur Pansy.

Tous obéirent, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à huit dans une petite barque. Le gitan Silvio se mit à ramer en direction du rivage, et Hermione caressa un instant l'idée de l'assommer et de le jeter à l'eau pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec ses amis. Mais cela n'aurait rimé à rien car elle vit rapidement que le rivage était infesté par une nuée de gitans. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine qui étaient amassés non loin de la mer, et des odeurs multiples se dégageaient de leurs campements constitués de tentes de camping ou de caravanes.

Silvio ouvrit à la volée la porte d'une caravane déserte et les flanqua tous les sept à l'intérieur.

– Vous bougez pas d'ici vous autres, vu ?!

Ron grogna pour tout réponse, et le gitan prit ça pour un acquiescement. Il referma vivement la porte de la caravane, et dès lors il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

– On fait quoi ? Articula Dean au bout d'un moment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Répliqua Tracey.

– Je ne sais pas...on pourrait tenter de s'évader par exemple...

– Vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois, je préfère éviter, grommela Ron en désignant son arcade sourcilière.

Harry s'affala de tout son long sur le sol de la caravane en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

– Tu vas bien mon chéri ? S'inquiéta Pansy en lui saisissant la main.

Il grimaça, puis se redressa un peu et palpa sa cicatrice.

– Elle te fait encore mal ? Devina-t-elle immédiatement.

Hermione posa un regard soucieux sur son meilleur ami. Une nausée la prit lorsqu'elle se rappela les mots écrits dans le testament de son ancien directeur.

– Harry ! Tu ne dois pas laisser Voldemort rentrer dans ton esprit ! Dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë qui trahissait sa peur.

Son ami ne sembla pas l'entendre, s'efforçant de calmer les élancements douloureux de sa cicatrice en se massant les tempes.

– Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix empreinte d'une peur affreuse. Tu m'écoutes ?

– Je t'écoute Hermione...mais c'est lui...c'est lui qui ne ferme pas son esprit...je suis obligé de subir des visions...

– Ressaisis-toi Harry ! Le sermonna-t-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que tu flanches !

 _Vous allez mourir Harry_. Les terribles mots écrits sur le parchemin par Dumbledore hantaient encore Hermione. Elle eût tellement peur qu'elle se mis à trembler légèrement. Harry ne peut pas mourir, se dit-elle, pas maintenant, pas après toutes les épreuves auxquelles il a survécu. Il est le Survivant.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Tout le monde meurt un jour, lui avait si justement rappelé Drago en ce temps si lointain où ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard. Même les phénix, même les étoiles meurent, avait-il rajouté. Il avait raison. La nuit où Poudlard avait sombré dans la tourmente, les étoiles s'étaient éteintes et le lendemain au matin Fumsec était parti mourir lui aussi. Dumbledore était mort également. Harry était mortel plus que quiconque et il allait mourir. La question était de savoir quand et comment.

Hermione fixa ses amis d'un œil anxieux. Si Harry venait à mourir prochainement, Pansy se laisserait mourir de chagrin. Ron était infirme. Dean, Tracey et Neville lui feraient endosser toutes les responsabilités. Elle détestait commander un groupe et montrer la voie à suivre, considérant depuis plus de sept ans que ce rôle-là revenait à Harry au sein de leur trio avec Ron. Si Harry n'était plus là, Ronald étant infirme, tout se reporterait sur elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sans compter qu'elle risquerait aussi de se laisser mourir de chagrin.

– Nous devons tenter de nous évader comme tu l'a si bien dit Dean, affirma-t-elle. Nous rentrons en Angleterre, chez nous.

L'ensemble de ses compagnons de route se figèrent et la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle.

– Hermione, on ne peut pas voyons, déclara Neville. C'est la guerre là-bas et...

– Justement Neville, nous devons nous battre pour que ça cesse, et ce n'est pas en retrouvant Drago Malefoy que nous ramèneront la paix et la prospérité à notre pays.

– Tu nous avais promis que nous retrouverions Malefoy...

– C'était avant que l'état de Harry n'empire ! Et c'était avant qu'on se fasse trahir par des gitans !

– Hermione calme-toi, lui dit Ron. Nous devions aller à Paris, là où se trouve le nouveau quartier-général de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu te souviens ? Si on retourne en Angleterre, c'est la mort assurée. Nous n'aurons aucun endroit où nous cacher là-bas.

– Eh bien je t'écoute Ronald Weasley ! Parle-moi de ton « super plan » pour nous sortir d'ici et aller jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre.

– Hermione calme-toi. C'est toi qui est en train de flancher, tu ne vois pas ? Respire un bon coup et calme-toi. On a besoin de ton aide.

Elle se figea en remarquant que c'était Harry qui venait de parler. Il était à nouveau en position assise et la regardait avec lassitude, des perles de sueur au niveau des tempes. À part cela, il semblait aller mieux.

– Malefoy n'est plus en Angleterre Hermione, continua Harry. Je le sais. Voldemort est fou de rage car un de ses informateurs avait découvert où il était, mais Malefoy a réussi à s'enfuir du pays avant qu'on ne l'arrête.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ton esprit ?! S'échina Hermione sans l'écouter. Il va savoir où nous sommes !

– Je ne pense pas que tu saisisses la situation. Voldemort est complètement désemparé en ce moment, il ne sait plus où sont ses priorités, qui menace vraiment son pouvoir, à qui peut-il vraiment faire confiance. Il sait, et nous savons désormais que Drago Malefoy est son petit-fils. Ça paraît dingue, mais c'est le cas. Et Malefoy possède quelque chose, une arme ou je ne sais pas quoi, quelque chose que Voldemort veut à tout prix, en plus de Malefoy lui-même. Et derrière ça, j'ai eu une vision où j'ai vu la mère de Malefoy emprisonnée dans le manoir de Little Hangleton. Je crois que Voldemort cherche à attirer Drago Malefoy dans un piège avec sa mère pour appât, et je crois aussi qu'il me laisse délibérément entrer dans son esprit pour que je morde aussi à l'hameçon si possible. Il doit penser que Malefoy à rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il est plus ou moins près de moi. Tu saisis maintenant Hermione ? Je ne suis plus une priorité pour Voldemort. Drago Malefoy est le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Et ça remet beaucoup de choses en cause, notamment son pouvoir. Si Voldemort tue Drago ainsi que sa mère, il aura éliminé la menace. Et s'il récupère la chose que Drago a emmené avec lui, il n'aura plus qu'à l'utiliser pour me détruire moi. Mais avant qu'il ne tue Drago, il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il me tue.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la caravane.

– Harry...personne de veut ça, débuta Hermione, entièrement calmée désormais.

– Moi non plus. Mais si je meurs, Voldemort mourra aussi. Nos âmes sont liées par la magie noire. Il l'ignore encore, je me demande comment, mais c'est un fait. Seulement, Drago Malefoy l'ignore aussi, et j'ai besoin de le retrouver pour le lui apprendre. Ce n'est pas à lui d'affronter Voldemort.

Hermione afficha une mine abattue, comme tous les autres.

– Je suis désolé de dire ça, termina Harry, mais Drago ne survivra pas à un duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'y survivrais pas moi-même, mais au moins j'entraînerais mon adversaire dans ma chute. Il faut que Drago le comprenne. Il faut que nous le retrouvions. On va le retrouver Hermione, tu nous l'as promis.

Soudain, la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit à la volée.

– Dis-donc c'est quoi ses messes basses ? Grogna Silvio en les dévisageant d'un œil méfiant. Sortez dehors.

La mine sombre, les sept sorciers sortirent de la caravane. Silvio les escorta jusqu'au reste de son clan, qui avait entre-temps débarqué sur la terre ferme.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Demanda Pansy.

– Vous allez passer en jugement aujourd'hui, répondit Silvio. Dès maintenant même.

Hermione observa à sa grande frayeur que plus d'une centaine de gitans s'étaient rassemblés en cercle parmi les multiples campements. Tous les attendaient vraisemblablement. Aidé par ses frères, Silvio les força à se placer au centre du cercle formé par les gitans.

– Mon frère, débuta Manzone en fixant un chef de clan gitan qui était plus obèse et plus vieux encore que lui. Voici les sorciers dont je t'ai parlé. Je les ais amenés ici pour qu'ils reçoivent le juste châtiment.

– Quels sont leurs crimes ? Questionna le frère de Manzone dans un anglais moins approximatif que son frère.

– Être ce qu'ils sont, des monstres. Tiens regarde, cracha-t-il en jetant aux pieds de son frère les sept baguettes de Hermione et ses amis. Leurs crimes, ils les ont faits avec ça. Ils ont tué des myriades des nôtres. Souviens-toi du sorcier qui a tué notre père et notre mère et qui a fait couler son bateau par le fond à cause de ses sortilèges. Souviens-toi de tous ceux de notre peuple qui ont été traqués et tués par des monstres de leur espèce.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, interloquée.

– Vous faites erreur ! S'écria-t-elle. Ce n'était pas nous. Nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Il s'agissait de...de mages noirs. Nous sommes de bons sorciers vous ne le voyez pas ?

– Tais-toi sorcière ! Fille du démon ! Gronda Manzone. Tous les sorciers sont pareils ! Tous des créatures nuisibles ! Tous des monstres !

Cette réplique la laissa sans voix. Silvio la força à se mettre à genoux, et en fit de même avec ses amis.

– Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda le frère de Manzone.

– Leur trancher la langue pour m'avoir dupé et mentit. Puis je les ferai noyer sans doute.

Après un long moment de silence, Manzone fit un signe de tête et Silvio s'en alla quérir un couteau d'une incroyable finesse et à la lame d'un effroyable tranchant.

– Alors c'est comme ça qu'on va finir ? Questionna Ron en regardant Hermione.

– Je...je ne sais pas...

– Ne pleure pas Hermione, déclara Harry en redressant fièrement la tête. Mourrons dignement.

– Ils nous confondent avec des mangemorts, non mais je rêve, grinça Neville.

– On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, répondit Harry. Beaucoup des leurs ont été tués par la faute de sorciers. Manzone a raison, tous les sorciers sont pareils. Si un moldu avait tué mon père et ma mère, j'aurais considéré tous les moldus de la même façon.

– Je refuse de payer à la place de Voldemort ! S'exclama Pansy. Ce n'est pas à nous d'endosser tous ses crimes !

À cet instant, Silvio se campa devant Harry, effilant sa lame tout en jetant un regard alentour. L'immense assistance des gitans fixait d'un œil curieux le spectacle, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée la fin du simulacre de jugement.

– Manzone écoutez-moi ! S'écria Harry, se décidant à abattre sa dernière carte. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, il y a des sorciers mauvais, mais il y en a aussi des vertueux. Nous sommes un peu organisés comme vous, en clans parfois rivaux. Je vous le jure, le clan auquel moi et mes amis appartenons n'a jamais commis un seul meurtre. Vous avez vu le Maître des Potions. Il tient votre peuple en grande estime, et depuis très longtemps il se bat contre les sorciers et sorcières qui ont tués vos parents. Vous comprenez ça ?

– Je dois lui trancher la langue chef ? Aboya Silvio en jetant son regard le plus noir à Harry.

– Non. Continue sorcier, ce que tu dis est intéressant.

– Vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui se passe dans le monde, enchaîna le brun à lunettes après avoir dégluti. Il y a en ce moment une guerre entre les sorciers. Et comme dans toutes les guerres, il y a deux camps : ceux qui veulent vous détruire vous et votre peuple ; et ceux qui comme moi et mes amis veulent vous protéger. Si vous voulez faire justice, laissez-nous rendre la justice à votre place. Vous n'avez pas idée des forces qui sont à l'œuvre, et vous n'avez pas les armes pour lutter frontalement contre ces forces-là. Regardez-moi et regardez mes amis. Nous avons l'âge de vos enfants. Croyez-vous sérieusement que nous sommes responsables de la mort de vos parents ? Alors que nous n'étions pas nés ? Est-ce là de la justice à vos yeux ? C'est cela que vous voulez montrer à vos enfants ? L'exécution d'innocents ?

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur l'assemblée des gitans. Tous s'étaient tournés vers Manzone.

– Je suis tenté de te croire sorcier. Je suis très tenté. Mais vous m'avez menti. C'est un crime pour nous. Je vous ai offert l'hospitalité et voilà ce que vous m'avez donné en retour.

– Vous nous auriez refusé l'hospitalité si nous vous avions dit ce que nous étions, rétorqua Harry. Nous aussi nous avons des codes, et si pour vous c'est un crime que de mentir à son hôte, pour nous s'en est un de révéler à un non-sorcier sa véritable nature.

– Tu parles bien sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te libérais et que je te rendais ton bout de bois magique ?

– Je m'en irai sans rancune.

– Mon œil. Je suis pas né de la dernière vague, et c'est pas à un vieux loup de mer qu'on apprend à naviguer.

– Peut-être. En attendant, il s'est passé quelques jours avant que vous ne découvriez que nous étions des sorciers. Nous aurions pu sans souci entre-temps vous tuer vous et toute votre famille si nous en avions eu envie. Nous n'en avons rien fait. Qu'en dites-vous ?

– C'est pas bête ce que tu dis. Silvio, range cette lame et éloigne-toi.

Le gendre grogna, mais consentit à obéir et à s'éloigner de Harry. Ce fut Manzone lui-même qui s'approcha du brun à lunettes et qui le toisa de haut.

– Tu as bien parlé sorcier, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Tu es libre. Tes amis aussi. Va chercher ton bout de bois magique et montre-moi que tu sais tenir parole.

Harry et les autres se relevèrent promptement, puis récupérèrent leurs baguettes étalées sur le sol terreux et boueux du rivage.

– Je suis très reconnaissant pour ce que vous venez de faire, déclara Harry à Manzone. Cependant, j'ai encore besoin de vous. Vous avez été payé pour me conduire à Paris.

– Je vous y conduirai, mais avant j'aimerais rester me reposer un peu ici. Vous aussi, qu'en dites-vous ?

 **.**

 **.**

Drago se campa devant un arbre et entreprit de dézipper sa braguette tout en sifflotant. Il était en train de se soulager lorsqu'il entendit à son grand agacement la voix de Blaise qui l'appelait depuis la route.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser me vider tranquille deux minutes ? S'exclama-t-il.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Blaise sur la petite route de terre qui serpentait parmi les arbres du bois, celui-ci répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit.

\- J'ai vu des lumières entre les arbres. Je crois qu'il y a une auberge par ici.

\- Tant mieux, la nuit tombe et ce ne serait pas du luxe de pouvoir dormir au chaud.

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Drago et Blaise avaient quittés la demeure d'Elphias Dodge, une fois les cendres de ce dernier dispersées aux quatre vents. A la vérité, Drago avait même de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler le visage du vieillard, preuve qu'il s'était écoulé un temps assez long. Les jambes du beau blond pouvaient aussi témoigner : cela faisait des jours et des jours que lui et Blaise marchaient, dormaient à la belle étoile, et parfois avec de la chance sous un toit. Ses muscles et ses os lui faisaient mal, et il était même étonné de ne pas être tombé malade à cause du temps exécrable et du froid qui devenait chaque jour plus intense. Halloween approchait à grands pas, mais Drago avait bien plus l'impression que c'était Noël qui arrivait.

\- Alors on y va, déclara Blaise en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai faim en plus.

\- Moi aussi.

Une auberge se trouvait effectivement non loin de là, à la lisière du petit bois que Drago et Blaise avaient traversés et où le premier nommé venait de faire une halte pour vider sa vessie. Une pancarte était clouée sur la façade du bâtiment en pierre et au toit en briques rouges de l'auberge. Cette pancarte annonçait que l'auberge se nommait Le Pigeon Voyageur.

\- Bonjour messieurs, déclara l'aubergiste dans un patois peu compréhensible alors que Drago et Blaise entraient dans l'établissement.

\- On voudrait un repas bien chaud et un lit pour la nuit si c'est possible, déclara Blaise.

\- Oui il reste une chambre si vous voulez. Installez-vous dans la salle à manger, on va vous apporter un repas. Et puis vous faites bien de venir ici, le temps est à la pluie et je crains qu'il n'y ait un orage sous peu.

Blaise acquiesça, puis il s'installa à une table en bois avec Drago. L'endroit était plutôt délabré et mal entretenu, et la salle à manger de l'auberge contenait à peine quelques clients, mais c'était toujours mieux de se réfugier ici pour la nuit. Drago avait vécu toute sa vie dans un manoir, et même mieux encore dans le château de Poudlard, mais depuis le temps qu'il courait les routes avec Blaise, il avait fini par se demander s'il ne devait pas bénir les auberges pour le restant de ses jours. Elles étaient très utiles pour des gens comme eux en maraude, et les aubergistes ne posaient jamais de questions lorsque quelqu'un débarquait à l'improviste dans l'établissement. C'était le plus important car Drago détestait les questions.

\- Et voilà votre repas ! s'exclama l'aubergiste en leur apportant en personne deux assiettes bien garnies et deux chopes pleines à ras bord d'un breuvage fort semblable à de la bièraubeurre.

Drago et Blaise le remercièrent, puis ils se mirent à dévorer leur dîner de manière vorace. Dehors, l'orage se mit à gronder, et personne dans l'auberge ne fût étonné quand le bruit de la pluie se fit entendre.

\- Dis donc Drago, dit Blaise en donnant un coup de coude à son ami, j'ai l'impression que je connais ce type là-bas.

Il désigna rapidement du doigt un homme tout vêtu de noir qui leur tournait à moitié le dos et dont le visage était plongé dans l'ombre. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle à manger de l'auberge, près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Un type en maraude comme nous sans aucun doute, commenta Drago en haussant les épaules et en retournant à son repas.

\- Ça m'a l'air quand même d'être un sorcier.

Drago cessa de manger pour observer plus attentivement l'homme situé à l'autre bout de la salle. En plissant les yeux, il distingua une carafe d'eau posée devant l'homme, mais c'était là tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table.

\- Je vais aller lui demander un peu d'eau à tout hasard, déclara Drago. On verra si c'est un sorcier ou non.

\- Non n'y va pas ! ça m'a l'air d'être un solitaire. S'il s'est isolé au fond de la salle c'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'être dérangé.

\- Rien à foutre.

A ce moment précis, un éclair illumina le ciel au-dehors, éclairant l'espace d'un battement de cils le visage de l'homme en noir. Et Drago fut frappé d'un doute subit en voyant les cheveux noirs graisseux qui tombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules de l'homme, ainsi que son nez long et ses mains calleuses. S'avançant à grandes enjambées, il franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

\- Je peux avoir un peu de votre carafe d'eau monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Monsieur ? ricana l'homme en noir. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelle maintenant Drago Malefoy ?

Le beau blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque Severus Rogue releva la tête pour le fixer bien en face, son si célèbre rictus plaqué sur son visage mince et cireux.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grinça Drago.

\- Que j'étais vivant ? tu t'en doutais déjà je suppose.

\- Bill Weasley m'avait renseigné sur ce point.

\- Bien. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je t'abandonnerais comme cela Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas en mourant qu'on abandonne quelqu'un. Comment savez-vous que j'étais ici ?

\- Dexter Le Passeur m'a fourni quelques réponses aux questions que je lui ai posé te concernant. Il t'a hébergé m'a-t-il dit.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu…depuis cette nuit-là…

\- Oui depuis cette nuit-là, confirma le Maître des Potions en jetant un coup d'œil à la pluie qui tombait à verses au-dehors.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à me retrouver ? ça fait des mois…

\- J'ai eu autre chose à faire que de vous rechercher Drago.

\- Vous avez prêté serment à ma mère de me protéger. Vous avez prêté le serment inviolable.

\- Il y a d'autre promesses qu'il me faut tenir Drago. Je me suis aussi juré de protéger le fils de Lily Potter.

\- Où est-il ? Harry Potter ?

\- Quelque part.

\- Mais où ?

\- Quelque part sur cette Terre où il sera en sécurité, lui et ses amis.

\- Vous avez vu…

\- Miss Granger ? Oui je l'ai vu. Elle va bien. C'est une femme forte, et si Merlin le veut elle survivra à ces temps troublés. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus elle devient forte, et…plus belle aussi sans doute.

\- C'est…une bonne nouvelle.

Drago dégluti péniblement, tandis que Blaise s'approchait de la table où était Severus Rogue.

\- Professeur ? c'était donc vrai, vous n'êtes pas mort…

\- Non Blaise Zabini.

\- Mais que faites-vous dans une auberge au fin fond de la Bretagne ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Poudlard ?

\- Poudlard est sous la protection de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Maintenant asseyez-vous tous les deux, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention. Je ne suis plus à Poudlard parce que je me fais passer pour mort.

\- Comment avez-vous pris contact avec Dexter ? questionna soudain Drago d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Je suis en contact régulier avec la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis la mort de Albus, c'est moi qui dirige l'Ordre.

\- Vous ? mais pourquoi êtes-vous parti à ma recherche alors ? vous devez avoir d'autres choses à vous occuper.

\- Non. Je dois t'emmener en lieu sûr Drago. Ta mère a besoin d'aide, c'est vrai, mais avant je dois m'assurer de ta sécurité.

\- Inutile professeur Rogue. Moi et Blaise avons déjà trouver l'endroit adéquat.

\- Ah bon ? fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Allez-y, surprenez-moi tous les deux.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il faut lui dire ? questionna Blaise. Le vieux Dodge s'est peut-être trompé.

\- Il ne s'est pas trompé, répondit Drago. Il avait raison du début à la fin.

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils comme seul lui savait le faire, plissa son nez fin et toisa Drago de ses yeux sombres et perçants.

\- Je vous préviens Drago, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à vous rechercher pour me retrouver à jouer aux devinettes.

\- Vous comptez nous suivre ou bien repartir ensuite professeur Rogue ? l'interrogea Blaise.

\- Je compte vous emmener au nouveau quartier-général de l'Ordre du Phénix, à Paris. Je vous donne ma parole que le Lord Noir ne pourra pas vous atteindre là-bas.

\- Vous vous trompez, soupira Drago. Ce n'est pas là que le devoir m'appelle. Mon devoir m'appelle auprès de ma mère.

\- Drago, fit Rogue en le fixant d'un regard dur, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. C'est justement ce que Lord Voldemort attend : que tu te jettes dans la gueule du serpent.

\- Que le serpent essaie donc d'avaler une boule de feu, et il flambera tout entier.

Drago se leva et fit signe à Blaise de le suivre. Tous deux sortirent de la salle à manger en laissant Severus Rogue derrière eux, puis ils montèrent dans leur chambre qu'ils avaient payé pour une nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? demanda Blaise tandis qu'ils s'allongeaient chacun dans un lit pour dormir.

\- L'œuf est brûlant. Le phénix va naître. Il me protégera. S'il est tué, il renaîtra de ses cendres et plantera ses serres dans les yeux du mage noir, comme Fumsec l'a fait avec Grindelwald et avec le basilic. Le vieux Dodge ne s'est pas trompé, il y a bel et bien une clairière qui existe, un endroit magique où Voldemort ni personne d'autre ne pourra me retrouver. Du moins pas tant que quelqu'un ne me prendra ça, dit-il en montrant à Blaise son talisman.

Cette clairière, j'y suis déjà allé. On y accédait autrefois en passant par le grand chêne du parc de Poudlard. J'y ai emmené Hermione une fois. C'est là que je vais aller pour que l'œuf puisse éclore. Et ensuite, je partirais pour Little Hangleton afin de délivrer ma mère avant que Tom Jedusor ne l'envoie à Nurmengard.

\- C'est de la folie pure.

\- Je sais. Mais regarde ce que Voldemort a réussi à accomplir grâce à la folie. Ma folie à moi c'est l'amour que j'ai pour ma mère. Elle me rend plus fort.

Sur ces mots, Drago éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, il ne pleuvait plus mais la route de terre qui conduisait à l'auberge s'était transformée en champ bourbeux dans lequel il était quasiment impossible de marcher. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Le Pigeon Voyageur en compagnie de Rogue après avoir petit-déjeuner, Drago et Blaise prirent donc soin de contourner le chemin en passant à côté sur l'herbe détrempée par la pluie. Il fallait là aussi faire attention car il y avait des fondrières et des fossés cachés par des buissons.

\- Où allez-vous en fin de compte ? demanda Severus Rogue lorsqu'ils eurent tous les trois atteint une autre route plus large et en bitume cette fois.

\- Là où j'aurais dû aller depuis le début. Là où j'aurais dû aller au lieu de retourner chez moi.

\- Ecoutez professeur Rogue, déclara Blaise sur un ton embarrassé, Dumbledore a confié une mission à Drago avant de mourir. Il ne me semble pas que…que vous deviez l'aider…enfin je veux dire…Dumbledore pensait Drago assez fort pour accomplir sa mission seul.

\- C'est à propos de cet œuf d'or n'est-ce pas ? très bien, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'en mêle, je ne m'en mêlerais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de s'en mêler ou non, répliqua Drago. Vous savez tout le respect que j'ai pour vous professeur Rogue, mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que votre place n'est pas avec moi. Vous avez juré à ma mère de me protéger, mais désormais c'est elle qui a besoin d'être protégée. Si vous le pouvez, allez lui porter secours pendant qu'il est encore temps, parce que j'ai des doutes à y arriver moi-même. Laissez-moi simplement le temps d'aller m'occuper de faire naître mon phénix, et ensuite je me rendrais de grand cœur au quartier-général de l'Ordre, surtout si c'est pour y retrouver Harry Potter et ses amis.

Severus Rogue sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il acquiesça.

\- Oui je dois partir. J'avais simplement besoin de savoir si tu allais bien Drago, parce que j'ai entendu tellement d'histoires sur toi depuis le mois de juillet, tellement de contes absurdes comme quoi tu aurais tué ton père, refusé de comparaître à ton audience au Ministère et prit la fuite pour échapper aux autorités.

\- Absurde en effet, commenta Drago.

\- Tu n'as pas tué Lucius, mais c'était un homme mauvais. Il n'a récolté que ce qu'il a semé, c'est-à-dire la mort. Bon débarras, ajouta le Maître des Potions d'un ton dur.

\- Je suis content de vous avoir revu professeur Rogue, intervient Blaise.

\- Moi aussi Blaise Zabini. Tu es plus hardi que je ne le pensais. J'en connaît peu qui auraient eu le courage d'accompagner Drago dans sa fuite.

\- Drago est mon frère, il a toujours été hors de question que je l'abandonne.

\- Parfait. Voilà une belle leçon que j'aurais été à même d'enseigner.

\- Une belle leçon que Albus Dumbledore vous a enseigné lui-même, compléta Drago.

Severus Rogue le regarda d'un air amusé.

\- Oui je l'admets. Mais nous autres anciens Serpentard nous avons une qualité qu'aucun Gryffondor n'a : nous savons mentir. Et le mensonge sauve souvent la vie des sorciers et des hommes. Ça personne ne me l'a enseigné.

Rogue arrêta de parler et redevient plus taciturne.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié tous les sortilèges de magie noire que moi et Albus vous avons enseigné. Il est important que vous sachiez les maîtriser. Le seul moyen de détruire un ennemi, c'est d'utiliser ses armes. Et pour survivre il faut tuer.

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant jamais tué quelqu'un.

\- Ça viendra. Je ne l'espère pas, mais à un moment ça viendra sans doute.

\- Prions Merlin pour que je n'ai jamais à faire ça, déclara Drago.

Il serra la main de son ancien professeur de potions avant que celui-ci n'en fasse de même avec Blaise.

\- Si jamais nous nous revoyons à tout hasard, me parlerez-vous de la manière dont Dumbledore vous a retiré la marque des Ténèbres ? lança Drago.

\- Oui si tel est votre bon plaisir, ricana Rogue. Nous en reparlerons si nous en avons l'occasion. En attendant, à chacun ses secrets.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Rogue s'éloigna, puis disparût hors du champ de vision de Drago et Blaise, sans doute après avoir transplané.

\- Une brève mais belle rencontre, commenta le métis.

\- Je suis comme lui, répondit Drago. Je ne serais jamais un homme comme Dumbledore a pu l'être. Je serais comme Rogue.

\- Et ce sera Harry Potter sans doute qui deviendra un vieil homme bon, sage, droit et juste.

\- Exactement, confirma Drago. A présent, en route.

 **.**

Le pays de Bretagne, que l'on appelait aussi parfois l'Armorique, était très rural, à l'image des contrées peu peuplées du Devon et du Wiltshire que Drago et Blaise avaient traversées durant les mois de juillet et août. De temps à autre, ils croisaient de manière inopinée un gobelin, un elfe de maison ou une Vélane, souvent à la tombée de la nuit. Les Vélanes étaient très abondantes en France d'après ce que Blaise avait entendu dire, le fait étant qu'elles n'étaient pas persécutées comme elles l'étaient en Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles. Le métis s'évertua à régaler Drago d'histoires humoristiques ou macabres à propos des Vélanes, créatures différentes des sorciers en cela qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes pour exprimer leur potentiel de magie. Toute leur magie se concentrait en effet dans leurs charmes divers et leur incroyable faculté à se métamorphoser à volonté. Quant aux gobelins et aux elfes de maison, Blaise et Drago se doutaient bien qu'il s'agissait d'exilés qui avaient fuis le Ministère de Dolorès Ombrage et les mangemorts du Lord Noir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu dans l'histoire des sorciers une aussi grande vague de migration de Grande-Bretagne jusqu'en France ? questionna un jour Drago peu de temps après qu'ils eurent rencontré Rogue au Pigeon Voyageur.

\- Oui, lors de l'Âge des Ténèbres, avant que nous naissions. Et également lors de la grande révolte des gobelins de 1612. Deux périodes qui ont été pires encore que celle que nous traversons en ce moment.

\- Ça seul l'avenir nous le dira. Si cette guerre civile s'éternise pendant des années en Angleterre, je ne doute pas que l'on ait affaire à l'époque la plus sombre de toute l'histoire des sorciers.

Blaise haussa les épaules pour marquer son impuissance à répondre à une telle affirmation. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter à manger dans un petit hameau le soir même, Drago constata avec affliction que le vieux grimoire qui avait appartenu à la bibliothèque personnelle d'Albus Dumbledore était en train de tomber littéralement en morceaux.

\- Il menaçait depuis longtemps de finir comme ça, grimaça le beau blond tandis qu'il contemplait avec abattement les pages s'arracher d'elles-mêmes, la reliure ancienne en cuir se décollant tout du long des feuilles jaunies de parchemin.

Certains bouts du livre s'émiettèrent pour tomber au sol comme des flocons de neige, et rapidement ce fût comme si des rongeurs avaient rogné le précieux ouvrage de part en part.

\- Mange tant que c'est encore chaud, fit Blaise pour changer de discussion tout en désignant d'un coup de coude les saucisses fumantes et juteuses emballées près de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réfugiés dans une maison abandonnée et avaient décidés d'y passer la nuit après avoir trouvé un magasin qui vendait des saucisses cuites à la broche. Drago les mangea sans trop d'appétit, bien que dans son cas Blaise dévora le tout en une vingtaine de secondes sans prendre le temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée.

\- Il nous reste de l'argent dis-moi mon pote ? questionna le métis une fois qu'il eut terminé.

\- Un peu, pas beaucoup.

\- Tu crois qu'on tiendra longtemps encore comme ça ?

\- Ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques semaines. Si tout se passe bien, on se retrouvera au nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix d'ici le mois de novembre, si toutefois Rogue a dit vrai et qu'ils n'ont pas changés d'endroit. Dans le pire des cas, on débusquera un farfadet et on paiera avec son or fallacieux.

Blaise éclata de rire.

\- De l'or de farfadet ? tu vas en donner à des moldus ? parce que si tu tombes sur un sorcier il va vite se rendre compte de la supercherie, et il pourrait bien te traîner en justice pour ça.

\- Au Ministère de la Magie français ? il est à Paris non ? tant mieux, le QG de l'Ordre est juste à côté. Si j'ai des ennuis, je leur enverrais un signal de détresse.

Blaise ricana encore un peu en imaginant la scène, Drago en train de malmener un petit farfadet qu'il aurait débusqué dans les bois, pour qu'il lui refile son or. Puis la fatigue et le sommeil s'abattirent sur lui, et il ne tarda pas à rouler sur le matelas de vieux coussins qu'il s'était fabriqué et à ronfler doucement. Courbaturé par une nouvelle journée de marche, Drago ferma lui aussi les yeux. En sombrant dans le sommeil, il pensa à ce qu'il ferait des restes du vieux grimoire en train de se décomposer, il pensa aussi à l'argent qu'il lui restait, au gros œuf d'or dans son sac, et aussi un peu à ce que Severus Rogue lui avait dit au Pigeon Voyageur. Et pourtant, il rêva de tout autre chose.

 **.**

Il se trouvait dans une immense caverne dont il avait du mal à distinguer la voûte et les parois de granit. Il se tenait debout sur un petit îlot rocheux au centre de cette grotte aux proportions gigantesques, et d'abord il se crût seul. En plissant les yeux, il vit cependant que d'autres personnes se trouvaient sur d'autres petits îlots similaires au sien, mais l'obscurité ambiante ne permettait pas de voir de qui il s'agissait. En voulant mettre un pied dans l'eau afin de rejoindre un des îlots, Drago vit à son plus grand effroi des choses qui remuaient sous la surface. La caverne était en effet à moitié submergée sous l'eau d'un petit lac souterrain, et cette eau avait une horrible couleur verdâtre luminescente. Drago regagna donc le centre de son petit îlot rocheux, le plus loin possible de l'eau. C'est alors qu'il vit une épée plantée dans la roche jusqu'à la garde. Elle était sertie d'émeraudes flamboyants qui le subjuguèrent aussitôt, lui faisant oublier les hideuses choses informes qui se mouvaient sous le lac souterrain. Il saisit la poignée de l'épée sans se poser de questions, puis la retira du rocher après un grand effort. A ce moment-là, la caverne s'éclaira soudain, l'aveuglant quelques instants. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait été forcé de fermer, il vit précisément les autres personnes qui se trouvaient sur les îlots. Il vit en premier lieu sa mère, assise sur un tabouret devant un grand piano à quatre queue, et jouant une suave mélodie. L'ombre d'un rosier sauvage lui obscurcissait le visage et la protégeait de l'éblouissante lumière qui venait de jaillir de la voûte de la caverne, une lumière sans soleil, sans chaleur, brutale et aveuglante de clarté. Sur un autre îlot, il vit son père qui se tenait de profil par rapport à lui, appuyé sur sa grande canne, ses longs cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière. Son regard était fixe et il ne cilla pas, même quand Drago s'éclaircit la voix et l'interpella. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et il vit tour à tour Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Dumbledore, Rogue, Ronald Weasley, et même Bellatrix Lestrange, ainsi que Fleur Delacour, Fenrir Greyback le loup-garou, Sirius Black, Dolorès Ombrage, et pour finir, Voldemort. Aucun ne le regardait, tous étant occupés à une activité toute particulière. Drago eu beau brandir son épée en l'air en les interpellant, aucun ne sembla l'entendre. Il allait se résoudre à se jeter à l'eau pour rejoindre au moins l'un d'entre eux, lorsque soudainement une voix grave résonna dans la caverne. Drago se tourna et se retourna pour voir d'où elle provenait, mais l'écho renvoyé par les parois de granit dérouta ses sens.

\- Tu es l'élu Drago Malefoy. Tu es le prince qui fût promis par la prophétie. Agenouille-toi et prête serment.

Il fit ce que la voix disait, s'appuyant sur le pommeau de son épée tout en posant un genou sur la roche.

\- Prête serment de loyauté envers ceux qui te sont chers. Jure que tu feras tout ton possible pour eux, que tu iras jusqu'à tuer s'il le faut pour qu'ils aient la vie sauve…

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. Pas ça. Pas tuer. C'est contraire à ce que l'honneur commande.

\- Qui te parle d'honneur mon garçon ? gronda la voix grave dans l'immensité lumineuse de la caverne. Tu es un Serpentard par l'esprit, le descendant de Serpentard par le sang. Ton destin t'appelle vers la gloire, vers l'amour, vers le pouvoir. Comme pour moi.

Il vit alors un jeune homme venir à sa rencontre en marchant sur l'eau. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds noués derrière la tête, et ses grands yeux sombres le regardait intensément.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? murmura Drago.

\- Je suis ton ombre, je suis celui que tu rêves d'être, je suis celui qui possède absolument tout ce qu'il veut, je suis le pouvoir incarné, je n'ai peur de rien, mais tout le monde me craint, je crache des flammes et mes mains ont la froideur glaciale de la mort lorsqu'elles se referment sur les gorges de ceux qui conspirent à ma perte.

L'homme arracha l'épée des mains de Drago et la lui fit miroiter.

\- Arrête de tenir bêtement cela. Tu dois trancher dans le vif, pas tergiverser.

\- Attendez une seconde ! vous portez…la Marque des Ténèbres…

\- Oui sur mon bras gauche, et autre chose sur mon bras droit. Regarde : le triangle, le cercle, et le trait. La cape, la pierre, la baguette. Les Reliques de la Mort. Maintenant que les trois ont plus ou moins disparu, je te propose une autre interprétation : l'épée, l'œuf, l'armure.

\- Disparaissez…vous êtes le mal…

\- Allons Drago, tu sais bien que le seul mal en ce monde s'appelle la faiblesse. C'est à cause de ta faiblesse qu'ils sont tous morts. Regarde-les tous, ceux qui se trouvent ici avec toi.

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur le visage angélique d'Hermione.

\- Ta promise, la née-moldue si chère pour ton pauvre petit cœur, elle est morte en succombant sous la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ta mère, tuée par Voldemort dans son manoir comme il l'avait fait avec la famille Jedusor. Ton père, tué lui aussi par Voldemort. Blaise Zabini, ton frère de cœur, vidé de son sang par le serpent géant. Ronald Weasley, mort en hurlant dans les flammes de son bûcher. Harry Potter, rongé par la folie et achevé par Pansy, sa propre amante. Pansy Parkinson, ta sœur de cœur, violée et tuée par Fenrir Greyback. Sirius Black, mort de la main de sa cousine au cours d'un duel pour protéger tes amis. Ils sont tous morts par ta faute. Pour l'honneur. Mais toi, tu veux survivre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas sans eux. Laissez-moi les rejoindre.

\- Jamais. Ta place est parmi les puissants. Tu es le serpent.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noirs afficha un léger sourire charmeur. Drago le fit vaciller lorsqu'il lui cria au visage :

\- Je suis le phénix !

Le mot se répercuta en écho à l'infini sur les parois. Il le répéta alors, plus fort cette fois. Le sourire s'était totalement évaporé sur les traits de l'homme. Il lâcha l'épée tandis que la lumière déclinait, puis il recula lentement.

\- Tu fais erreur mon garçon.

\- Non. Je ne suis pas un garçon, je suis un phénix. Et je vais vous arracher les yeux.

Avec la rapidité de l'éclair, il s'empara de l'épée laissée à terre et la planta successivement dans les deux yeux de l'homme, arrachant à celui-ci des hurlements sans fin. Celui-ci glissa de l'îlot rocheux et tomba dans l'eau verdâtre où les choses noires et informes l'engloutirent. Alors les ténèbres tombèrent sur la caverne…

 **.**

…et Drago se réveilla.

De la sueur maculait son front, ses temps et sa nuque. Il y en avait aussi qui lui coulait dans le dos et qui collait son t-shirt à sa peau. En se frottant les yeux, il eu des flashs du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Enfin, il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar. Drago tourna la tête pour observer Blaise qui ronflait doucement à deux mètres de lui, sa tête reposant sur un monticule épars de coussins. Il se leva et s'étira avant de sortir à l'extérieur pour fumer un bon cigare, l'un des rares qu'il lui restait. Au-dehors, on n'entendait pas un seul bruit hormis les gazouillements des oiseaux. Drago alluma son cigare d'un coup de baguette et le porta à ses lèvres pour prendre une longue bouffée de nicotine tout en observant d'un œil endormi l'éclatante boule de feu mordoré qui se levait dans le ciel à l'est. Il avait toujours adoré les levés de soleil, tout comme les couchers, simplement parce que c'était un moment d'entre-deux magique où il ne faisait ni jour ni nuit, qu'il s'agisse de l'aube ou du crépuscule. L'aube avait cependant une saveur supplémentaire parce que c'était à ce moment-là que les oiseaux s'éveillaient et se mettaient à chanter.

\- Bien dormi ? bougonna Blaise en arrivant dans son dos.

\- Non, mais peu importe.

\- Moi aussi. Ces coussins sont tellement inconfortables. Et puis je me sens encore ballonné à cause des saucisses.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Drago tout en tirant sur son cigare.

\- Ah ouais je vois. T'as rêvé de quoi ? Hermione ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de tirer sur son cigare et de relâcher des petites bouffées de nicotine dans l'atmosphère.

\- Ça ne va pas mon pote ? demanda Blaise en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne prononce plus son nom. Plus jamais.

Le beau blond lâcha une dernière bouffée puis jeta ce qu'il restait du cigare et l'écrasa avec le talon. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse abandonnée où il avait passé la nuit, mit son sac sur ses épaules et se mit en marche, Blaise à ses côtés. Dans la lumière orangée de l'aurore, se fût le métis qui vit le premier la forêt.

\- Ici ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt une rangée d'arbres que l'on apercevait au détour d'une petite colline.

\- Encore un petit bois, soupira Drago.

\- Non, non. C'est la forêt ! celle dont le vieux Dodge nous a parlé ! on y est ! Drago on y est enfin ! C'est fini !

Le blond resta complétement interdit l'espace de quelques instants. Etait-ce possible ? La forêt de Brocéliande, si près de l'endroit où il avait dormi la nuit précédente ? La forêt enchantée évoquée par Elphias Dodge avant de mourir ? était-elle bien là, sous ses yeux ?

\- Comment tu sais que c'est cette forêt-là ?

\- Les arbres ! s'exclama Blaise. Regarde les arbres ! regarde comme ils sont vieux.

Drago regarda, et il vit. Mais il sentit également. Il sentit les effluves sauvages qui émanaient de la forêt, apportées à ses narines par le vent. Et il sentit autre chose, quelque chose qui le fit frémir et qui le laissa pantois : La forêt dégageait une véritable aura, et cela se voyait et se sentait par la manière dont les rayons du soleil levant passaient entre les branches et les troncs des arbres.

\- Il est là-dedans, à l'intérieur de la forêt.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le Val Sans Retour. Enfin je vais pouvoir y retourner.

Quand ils pénétrèrent sous le couvert des arbres, les deux jeunes hommes sentirent qu'une onde magique d'une puissance insoupçonnée les enveloppait, les nimbant dans une vaste bulle chaude comme une large couverture translucide. Dans la forêt, il faisait encore sombre car le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et pourtant inexplicablement il y régnait une douce chaleur. Le terrain était escarpé, peuplé de petites buttes, de fossés, puis de nouvelles buttes. On n'entendait pas un seul bruit hormis le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres.

En état de semi-torpeur, Drago observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Lorsqu'il passa devant un cerisier sauvage, il cueillit plusieurs fruits qu'il porta à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il dû passer sous un immense tronc de bouleau abattu par une tempête, il frôla du bout des doigts l'écorce blafarde de l'arbre mort.

\- Comment on y accède au Val ? murmura Blaise au bout d'un certain temps passé à marcher dans la forêt.

\- Avec le talisman.

\- Et c'est aussi grâce à ton artefact qu'on pourra en ressortir ?

\- Le Val Sans Retour a été créer pour y retenir à jamais prisonnier les hommes infidèles en amour. Tu es fidèle Blaise ?

\- Il me semble. Et toi ?

\- C'est l'une des seules qualités qu'il m'est resté, fit le blond en esquissant un rictus. Nous pourrons donc repartir sans encombre de l'endroit, si toutefois nous voulons repartir.

\- Tu voudrais rester ici ?

\- Je connais bien le Val. On a l'impression que le temps y reste figé. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, j'y suis souvent allé par l'intermédiaire du grand chêne du parc. J'y allais quand je ne me sentais pas bien et que je voulais me reposer, loin des tracas et des tourments.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire connaître à d'autres, répliqua Blaise, sous-entendant qu'il aurait dû l'y emmener.

\- Mouais…j'y ai emmené ma petite-amie une fois, et ça s'est très mal passé…alors non. De toute façon tu vas découvrir comment c'est, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Dans la forêt sacrée, le silence redevient roi dès qu'il arrêta de parler. On se serait cru dans une gigantesque cathédrale végétale tant le moindre bruit pouvait s'entendre à des yards de distance. Plus ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de la forêt, plus la sensation de chaleur se faisait plus nette et plus les arbres se faisaient vieux. Drago marchait d'un pas peu assuré cependant, perdant tous ses repères dans cet endroit déroutant où tout se ressemblait.

\- Je me demande où est l'entrée.

\- La forêt n'est pas si immense que ça. Continuons tout droit.

\- Je suis fatigué. Est-ce qu'il nous reste à manger ?

\- Euh…oui mais il ne nous reste vraiment plus grand-chose.

\- Peu importe.

Blaise s'arrêta comme à contrecœur, puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit un peu de pain dur, de l'eau et des tranches de jambon. Tandis qu'il se mettait à manger, Drago se joignit à lui en prenant place sur un tas de feuilles mortes au pied d'un grand frêne. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un oiseau poussait des piaillements plaintifs. Intrigué, Drago leva la tête, et ce qu'il vit le troubla au plus profond de son être : un rossignol se trouvait juste là, sur la plus basse branche de l'arbre. Lorsque les yeux noirs du petit volatil rencontrèrent ceux gris comme l'acier du beau blond, le trouble augmenta d'un cran. Drago sentit la tristesse monter en lui lorsqu'il vit un véritable désarroi chez l'animal. Il lâcha la nourriture qu'il tenait entre ses mains et se leva d'un bond. Blaise aussi avait vu le rossignol, mais il ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami et l'interpella assez brutalement, faisant fuir l'oiseau.

Interloqué, Drago tenta de suivre le rossignol, mais se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba de tout son long sur le sol tapissé de feuilles d'automne. Il pesta contre Blaise, contre lui-même et contre ce fichu oiseau. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit. Ce bruit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur et une vague de souvenirs afflua à sa mémoire tandis que les bruits se faisaient plus distincts à ses oreilles. Avec sa tête au niveau du sol, il devina que les bruits provenaient de derrière l'arbre. Lentement, il se releva et s'épousseta de toutes les feuilles qui s'étaient collées à ses vêtements.

\- Drago ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? l'interpella à nouveau Blaise.

Il lui fit signe de se taire, puis de manière très lente, presque en tremblant, il longea le tronc de l'arbre. En découvrant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, il posa un genou à terre, les yeux brillants et les mains tremblotantes. Lorsque Blaise le suivit et vit également ce qui produisait ces bruits, il resta figé comme une statue. Sur le sol de la forêt, trois petits oisillons tombés du nid poussaient des cris désespérés d'appel à l'aide. Trois petits rossignols.

\- Ils appellent leur mère, déclara Drago d'une voix à-demi bouleversée. Et leur mère les cherche.

\- Merlin est bon, déclara le métis en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu peux réparer ton traumatisme d'enfance maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas en leur sauvant la vie que je réparerais ce que j'ai fait, mais ce sera trois petits rossignols de moins qui seront morts par ma faute.

Avec milles précautions, Drago tendit la main pour inviter les petits oisillons à venir s'y blottir. Les pauvres ne devaient pas avoir plus de quelques jours d'existence, leur peau était presque à nu, uniquement recouverte d'un fin duvet qui allait devenir du plumage, et leurs ailes n'étaient pas formées. Ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas voler.

Blaise observa son ami se relever avec les trois bébés dans le creux de sa main. C'est à ce moment-là que la mère fit son retour. Drago leva la tête et vit qu'un nid se trouvait sur une des plus basses branches de l'arbre. D'autres cris d'oisillons s'échappaient de ce nid, et il se demanda comment cela se faisait que les petits tombés du nid ne soient pas morts de leur chute. Lorsqu'il avait six ans, les petits qu'il avait ramassé dans le parc de son manoir n'étaient pas morts non plus alors qu'ils étaient tombés de leur nid…c'était lui qui s'était chargé de leur ôter la vie.

La mère rossignol ne fut pas longue à se décider, attrapant deux de ses petits avec ses pattes griffues, et un autre avec son bec. Les mains à nouveau vides, Drago l'observa retourner dans son nid.

\- Ça se termine bien pour une fois, fit-il en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, précisa Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête, puis il contourna à nouveau l'arbre pour revenir à son repas. Désormais, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons perçaient le haut feuillage des arbres de la forêt. On y voyait mieux, aussi Blaise et Drago se remirent-ils en route après avoir fini de manger et avoir fait une sieste légère au pied de l'arbre.

La forêt de Brocéliande avait un relief très accidenté, avec de multiples amas de rochers qu'on trouvait un peu partout, mais surtout on ne s'y repérait pas. Ni Drago ni Blaise n'avaient de toute manière jamais réussi à s'orienter dans la Forêt Interdite du parc de Poudlard, cela ne les surprit donc pas trop. Pour s'occuper un peu tandis qu'ils marchaient, Drago entreprit donc de raconter à Blaise l'histoire de la forêt d'après ce qu'il avait pu en lire dans le vieux grimoire de la bibliothèque de leur ancien directeur.

\- Le Val Sans Retour, lui dit-il, s'appelait également le Val périlleux et le Val des faux amants. Il s'agissait d'un lieu magique créer en des temps immémoriaux par la fée Morgane pour se venger d'une infidélité amoureuse. Elle y enfermait les amants infidèles, d'où le nom de Val des faux amants. Et personne n'en revenait, d'où son nom de Val Sans Retour. Ceux qui y étaient enfermés l'étaient entre des murs d'air translucides. La légende raconte que c'est l'un des chevaliers du Roi Arthur qui a réussi à triompher des enchantements pour libérer tous les hommes enfermés qui erraient dans le Val comme des âmes en peine, considérés comme perdus à jamais pour le monde extérieur.

Blaise resta songeur.

\- C'est dangereux tout ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra en ressortir si on y entre ?

\- Mais oui, ne crains rien. Morgane est morte depuis longtemps, si jamais elle a existé. Personne n'essaiera de nous retenir prisonnier dans le Val.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils virent un petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres de la forêt. Enfin un point de repère après des heures passées à tourner en rond !

Drago serrait fort son talisman dans sa main gauche, sa main droite prête à se saisir de sa baguette au moindre signe de danger. Il doutait que la forêt renfermât autre chose que des animaux, mais la prudence étant mère de sûreté, il préférait rester aux aguets plutôt que de se faire surprendre comme un débutant. C'était justement ce que Dumbledore et Rogue lui avaient appris, être prudent. Il ne faisait qu'appliquer les leçons qu'il avait reçu.

La fin de la journée s'annonçait lorsqu'enfin ils trouvèrent où se situait le Val des faux amants. En remontant le ruisseau, le terrain était devenu plus escarpé, et ils en étaient même venus à quitter le couvert des arbres. Le terrain rocailleux leur offrait cependant une vue de plus en plus plongeante sur la forêt, et une fois Drago faillit même perdre l'équilibre, mais au dernier moment il s'accrocha à une pierre et rétabli son équilibre in extremis.

\- Le Val ! s'exclama Blaise. Il est là, sous nos pieds ! dans le creux !

\- Oui en effet, approuva Drago. Nous sommes sur les hauteurs. Il faut redescendre.

\- Il fera bientôt nuit, déclara le métis.

\- Déjà ? on a mis une journée à trouver ce Val.

\- Ouais. Maintenant que nous l'avons trouvé, ce serait quand même bien d'y aller.

Ils s'attardèrent quelques instants encore sur les hauteurs escarpées qui surplombaient le Val, puis ils redescendirent en suivant à nouveau le cours du ruisseau. Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à nouveau sur un sol plat sous le couvert des arbres, c'était le crépuscule.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à marcher en direction du sud-ouest, ils virent un autre élèvement de terrain qui s'élevait à plusieurs dizaines de yards au-dessus de la forêt. Ce fut en grimpant là-haut qu'ils trouvèrent le moyen de pénétrer dans le Val des faux amants. En passant entre un tumulus de pierre que Drago connaissait sous le nom de Tombeau des Druides, il sentit en même temps que Blaise qu'ils passaient tous deux par une porte invisible. Le talisman de Drago brillait d'une étrange lueur bleutée, et le blond sût immédiatement qu'il était de retour dans le Val.

\- Le Tombeau des Druides, dit-il à son ami. C'est ça la deuxième porte pour accéder au Val Sans Retour.

\- Et la première ?

\- C'était le vieux chêne de Poudlard. Normalement il doit y en avoir un autre ici. Il y avait une sorte de porte qui les reliait entre eux. Et il y avait une clairière aussi, avec un étang. Viens, il faut suivre le ruisseau.

Pour la seconde fois, ils redescendirent des hauteurs escarpées et suivirent avec détermination la petite rivière qui coulait doucement vers le sud.

\- Tu es déjà venu là ? demanda Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête. Tout ça lui rappelait la première fois qu'il était parvenu dans la clairière. Il sentit de puissants enchantements magiques tout autour de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il était venu dans ce lieu si spécial. La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée lorsqu'il vit entre les arbres l'étang au bord duquel il était venu si souvent.

\- Le Miroir aux fées, déclara Drago en montrant l'étendue d'eau immobile dans laquelle se jetait le petit ruisseau.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant masquer son émerveillement devant ce lieu enchanteur. De l'autre côté de l'étang, il vit un arbre immense qui se dressait non loin de la berge.

\- Ne touche pas l'eau surtout, c'est dangereux, avertit Drago. Tout ce qui se trouve ici est ensorcelé. Viens, suis-moi, on va aller voir le grand chêne.

Comme hypnotisé, Blaise suivit son ami, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la surface lisse et immobile comme le temps du Miroir aux fées.

\- C'était le bon moment pour venir ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que l'œuf va éclore. Je sens le petit qui s'agite.

\- Il va naître ce soir ? questionna Blaise, soudain interloqué.

\- Oui, déclara Drago sans hésitation tout en glissant un sourire malicieux à son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immense chêne séculaire qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du Miroir aux fées, non loin de la berge, Blaise leva la tête et ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'ébahissement.

\- C'est exactement le même que…que le chêne de Poudlard…

\- Oui, sauf qu'il est blanc. Mais sinon, c'est son alter ego. Un chêne qui existe depuis le temps de Merlin et de Morgane. L'Arbre de Vie.

Emerveillé, Blaise tendit une main et toucha du bout des doigts l'écorce millénaire à la surnaturelle couleur blanche. Une feuille vermeille comme le sang tomba sur son crâne, et il la retira de sa tête pour l'observer.

\- Mais quelle taille fait-il par la barbe de Merlin ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais il est immense, regarde ses racines.

Blaise observa d'un œil tout aussi fasciné les gigantesques racines du chêne qui sortaient de la terre meuble, aussi grosses que sa cuisse et blafardes tels des serpents blancs et aveugles.

\- Cet endroit est magique. Et d'une beauté…

\- On peut y rester autant de temps que tu veux, déclara Drago sans se départir de son rictus malicieux. Personne ne peut venir ici sans le talisman. Personne ne peut nous atteindre dans le Val Sans Retour.

Le beau blond respira à plein poumons l'air pur tout en fixant son regard sur le ciel sombre au-dessus du feuillage de l'Arbre de Vie. A ce moment-là, Blaise décida de partir faire le tour du Val des faux amants, laissant Drago seul. Le métis lui promis qu'il ne serait pas long et qu'il ferait attention avec les enchantements présents un peu partout.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, Drago s'affala avec son sac au pied du vieux chêne. Si seulement il avait été intelligent et courageux, si seulement il avait avoué la vérité à Hermione, si seulement il avait pris la décision de s'enfuir ici avec elle pour y vivre pour toujours, si seulement…oui mais avec des si, on refaisait le monde. Et le monde n'était pas actuellement comme il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Toi tu referas le monde, murmura Drago en sortant le précieux œuf doré de son sac et en l'observant fixement de ses yeux gris comme le ciel un soir d'orage. Cette nuit, tu vas me faire le plaisir de naître.

Comme si le petit avait entendu, une fissure apparu soudain sur la surface auparavant lisse de l'œuf. Drago le lâcha en voyant une deuxième fissure apparaître, puis une troisième. Il voulu crier pour appeler Blaise, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. A la limite de l'effroi, il plaqua son dos contre une immense racine blafarde du chêne et observa l'œuf bouger, tanguer, rouler sur lui-même, et se fissurer toujours plus.

\- Blaise ! parvient enfin à s'écrier Drago. Blaise !

Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, et une chouette ulula pour manifester son mécontentement face aux deux cris successifs du jeune homme, qui venait de troubler le silence reposant du Val. Drago entendit une vague réponse à son appel, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « j'arrive ». Pendant ce temps-là, l'œuf continua à se fendiller, et Drago qui savait qu'il était bouillant n'osa pas y mettre la main et demeura collé contre la racine. Il vit des coulées d'or fondre sous ses yeux et quelques panaches de fumée s'échapper de l'œuf qui était presque en état de fusion désormais. Au passage, il adressa une rapide prière à Merlin pour avoir exaucé son souhait, à savoir atteindre un endroit qui soit plus sûr encore que Poudlard pour pouvoir y faire éclore l'œuf.

Blaise apparu d'entre les arbres sur la rive opposée du Miroir aux fées. Dans la pénombre du soir, il arriva quand même à trouver son chemin sans tomber dans l'étang, et il arriva finalement à l'endroit où se trouvait Drago.

\- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Là ! regarde !

Blaise se croyait arrivé au bout de ses surprises, mais tel n'était pas le cas, car il eu un grand mouvement de recul en voyant l'œuf d'or morcelé par de longues fissures et remuant sans cesse. Au-dessus de sa tête, un rapace ulula. En détournant les yeux de l'œuf pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, le métis vit un magnifique Harfang des Neiges au plumage aussi blanc que la branche du chêne sur lequel il était perché. L'oiseau de nuit observait aussi l'œuf en train de se fissurer, mais quand Blaise posa les yeux sur lui, il tourna la tête et poussa un nouveau ululement tout en le fixant de ses yeux d'ambre.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que l'œuf explosa, et la lumière éblouissante dégagée par le feu qui s'en échappa aveugla durant quelques instants Drago, puis Blaise lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête. Drago se leva d'un bond et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle enchanteur qui s'offrait à son regard.

Au-dessus du Miroir aux fées, le jeune phénix venait de déployer pour la première fois ses ailes écarlates enflammées par son propre feu, poussant des cris si mélodieux que Drago en frémit de tout son être.

L'oiseau de feu était couvert de la dorure qui composait son œuf, et en volant au-dessus de la clairière, il couvrit celle-ci d'une magnifique pluie d'or. Blaise éclata de rire en passant sa main sur son crâne, tandis que la chouette blanche perchée sur le chêne poussait un ultime ululement avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Drago s'avança jusqu'au bord du Miroir aux fées, de la pluie d'or dans ses cheveux blonds, et tendit lentement son bras en avant, son index tourné vers le ciel. Le phénix se débarrassa des dernières particules de dorure qui le recouvrait lorsqu'il avait éclos, puis il descendit du ciel en chantant joyeusement pour venir se poser sur le doigt de Drago.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura le jeune homme profondément ému. Oh Merlin…tu es comme Fumsec…

Le phénix nouveau-né le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs comme de l'encre, et quelque part au fond de lui-même, il se sentit renaître lui aussi. Dans les yeux noirs de l'oiseau de feu, il voyait le regard d'Hermione qui le contemplait avec amour.

\- C'est splendide, commenta Blaise en s'approchant de son ami. Dumbledore avait raison, la naissance d'un phénix est une chose merveilleuse.

Drago hocha la tête, un invincible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, un nouveau phénix est né Blaise. Une nouvelle ère commence.


	12. Braisardente

**Bonsoir chers lectrices et lecteurs !**

 **Bien qu'il y ait eu peu de commentaires écrits qui m'aient été envoyés suite au dernier chapitre, les rares que j'ai reçu ont été très élogieux, et je ne doute pas qu'un nombre bien plus important de lecteurs ont apprécié, et continuent d'apprécier cette fiction.**

 **Deux choses que j'aimerais faire savoir : le titre de ce chapitre vous semble bizarre, mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi je l'ai nommé comme cela ; ensuite, à propos du rêve de Drago dans le chapitre précédent, on ne m'en a pas parlé, mais c'est un passage clé car il y a des éléments du rêve qui sont prémonitoires.**

 **Pour ce qui est du peu de retours des lecteurs, sachez que ça m'attriste car je suis un peu dans le flou en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est bien ou non, si je vais dans la bonne direction. Les commentaires que je reçois m'éclaircissent, argumentés ou non, critiques ou non. Si je n'ai rien pour m'éclairer, ce sera très dur pour moi de continuer à écrire.**

 **J'ai cependant conscience que nombre de lecteurs préfèrent (à tort ou à raison) commenter seulement à la fin d'une histoire. Eh bien pour tous ses lecteurs-là, rendez-vous à la fin. Oui, oui il y aura une fin à cette (interminable) fiction. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite néanmoins.**

 **Je n'ai plus à présent qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ; )**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Braisardente**

 **.**

 **.**

Les cinq cadavres étendus à ses pieds baignaient dans des mares de sang noir comme de l'encre. Dans le silence de l'immense réfectoire désert de la prison d'Azkaban, seul s'entendait le souffle ténu de sa respiration, et aussi les sifflements de son enfant qui rampait lentement entre les corps.

\- Nagini, ma douce, murmura-t-il en se baissant pour la caresser. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus…enfin tu me reviens.

Le serpent géant siffla et fit fourcher sa langue, dévoila deux crocs gigantesques couverts de venin, puis glissa hors de l'emprise de son maître.

\- Oui tu as faim, je sais, murmura-t-il à nouveau en Fourchelang. Je te laisserais manger, mais avant je dois montrer ces corps à quelqu'un. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

A cet instant, une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond du réfectoire, et un homme s'avança dans l'immense salle déserte où les détenus prenaient leurs repas en compagnie de leurs geôliers. Il était très grand, sinistre, vêtu de noir de pied en cap.

\- Monseigneur, dit-il en posant un genou à terre devant lui.

\- Redresse-toi Walden.

Walden Mac Nair se releva. Il toisa Lord Voldemort de ses yeux pâles profondément enfoncés dans les orbites. Il dépassait son Seigneur de près de douze centimètres, ce qui n'impressionnait nullement celui-ci. Walden Mac Nair avait beau avoir été pendant de longues années fonctionnaire au Ministère de la Magie, il était désormais Geôlier en Chef de la prison d'Azkaban, forteresse qu'il connaissait comme sa poche puisqu'il y avait passé plusieurs années en étant emprisonné, avant que Voldemort ne le libère. On disait de Mac Nair qu'il était le Justicier de Voldemort, tant ses talents de bourreau avaient rendu service à son Seigneur. Comme toujours, Mac Nair portait à son côté son immense hache à la lame parfaitement aiguisée qui servait pour les exécutions.

\- Qui les a tués ? marmonna le bourreau en désignant les cinq cadavres d'un signe de tête.

\- Nagini s'en est chargée.

\- C'étaient mes prisonniers, grogna Walden Mac Nair. Vous auriez dû les confier à ma hache si vous souhaitiez leur mort.

\- Tu dormais Walden. C'est la nuit au-dehors.

\- Et vous m'avez envoyé la jeune Chang pour quoi alors ?

\- Cho Chang est l'un de mes meilleurs capitaines malgré son jeune âge, déclara le Lord Noir de sa voix doucereuse. Sois satisfait de l'honneur qu'elle t'a rendu en se déplaçant pour te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi venir ici ? vous avez une prisonnière que vous devez garder à Little Hangleton il me semble.

\- Elle a été emmenée ailleurs. J'en ai assez de Little Hangleton. J'ai soif d'action…et de sang.

Cho Chang arriva à ce moment-là dans le réfectoire, faisant se retourner les deux hommes.

\- Nous parlions de toi très chère, déclara Voldemort.

\- Nagini a accompli son travail à ce que je vois. Il faudrait lui laisser finir son repas ne pensez-vous pas ? répondit Cho.

\- Patience, patience. Je voulais montrer les corps à Walden avant.

Le bourreau se pencha pour étudier les cinq cadavres. Il y avait un gobelin, un elfe de maison, un centaure, une femme et un enfant.

\- Gripsec, de la banque Gringotts, le leader de la rébellion des gobelins ; Kreattur, le serviteur de la famille Black ; Firenze, le centaure que j'avais envoyé tuer deux étudiants de Poudlard ; le professeur Trelawney, qui a prophétisé la naissance de celui qui causerait ma perte ; et le dernier, Fabius Fortarôme, le fils aîné du glacier du Chemin de Traverse.

Voldemort tourna son regard vers le Geôlier en Chef d'Azkaban une fois qu'il eût fini de parler.

\- Nagini leur a tous tranché la gorge avant que ma capitaine Chang ne vienne te réveiller. Ils étaient tous déjà si faibles que ça a été une formalité de les arracher de leurs geôles pour les traîner jusqu'ici.

\- Et…si je puis me permettre…pourquoi eux en particulier monseigneur ? se risqua Mac Nair.

\- Parce qu'ils savaient des choses. Et qu'il fallait que je les fasse taire à jamais. Tu comprendras Walden…ou plutôt non, car dans ce cas-là je me verrais obliger de te tuer toi aussi…ce qui serait très regrettable. Retourne te coucher et ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu cette nuit. Ça reste entre nous ?

\- Je…oui monseigneur, fit le bourreau en s'inclinant.

\- Parfait, fit Voldemort en esquissant un rictus obscène. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Lorsque Nagini se jeta sur les cadavres égorgés pour terminer son repas, tout commença à devenir flou, le Lord Noir, le réfectoire, la lumière des torches, tout se brouilla comme s'il y avait un nuage de brume…

 **.**

…et tout devient noir.

Harry ouvrit douloureusement ses paupières, l'esprit tourmenté par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Sa cicatrice le brûlait, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Un coup d'œil jeté à côté de lui permit de s'assurer qu'heureusement Pansy dormait encore. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir des visions la nuit pour l'instant, mais le jour où il ferait un malaise devant tout le monde, ça compliquerait sérieusement les choses.

Comme toujours, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des paroles échangées entre Voldemort et ceux qui étaient avec lui, seul continuait à flotter dans son esprit l'image des visages, de la pièce, des cadavres.

Dans la caravane où il dormait, il entendit les ronflements bienheureux de Ron, seul bruit audible dans la quiétude nocturne. Il se leva pesamment, enfila un pull par-dessus son tee-shirt et un jean pour couvrir ses jambes fines et musclées. Avant d'atteindre la porte de la caravane, il observa dans la pénombre ses amis en train de dormir sur des lits superposés. Ils rêvent, pensa-t-il amèrement. Jamais ils n'auront les visions dégoûtantes que je suis obligé d'endurer. Merlin les bénisse, personne ne mériterait d'être tourmenté comme moi.

Harry sortit dehors et referma doucement la porte de la caravane derrière lui. Le ciel était mauve et les étoiles brillaient encore au firmament, mais une faible lueur pourpre à l'est signalait déjà le lever du soleil. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la région où se trouvait la Baie des Gitans, mais ce qui était certain c'est que l'automne n'était pas encore arrivé dans cet endroit, la preuve étant la chaude brise qui lui caressait le visage. Tout autour de la caravane où il passait la nuit depuis plus de deux semaines désormais, il observa d'autres habitations sommaires où logeaient les gitans.

En se rapprochant du rivage, Harry observa les péniches amarrées dans la baie. Lorsque la péniche de Manzone l'avait conduit ici, il y avait des dizaines de bateaux de toutes tailles. Désormais, seul une petite quinzaine était encore là. Les autres étaient repartis pour un nouveau long périple sur les mers, sans doute dans l'optique de concrétiser quelque négoce de marchandises.

Une fois qu'il eût bien profiter de la vue de la baie, Harry se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur de la caravane où il logeait. Peut-être arriverait-il à dormir une heure ou deux avant que tout le monde ne se réveille ?

\- Tu étais parti où ? questionna une voix douce dans les ténèbres.

\- Pansy ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es réveillée ?

\- Je t'ai entendu te lever et partir. C'est très désagréable tu sais de dormir sans un corps chaud à côté de soi. On le sent tout de suite lorsque l'on est seul dans un lit.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et comme toujours Harry se laissa aller aux caresses de sa chère et tendre Pansy. Elle était uniquement vêtue d'une petite nuisette remarqua-t-il en l'enlaçant au niveau de la taille, et cela l'excita soudainement.

\- J'aimerais bien dormir, parvient-il quand même a déblatéré tandis que son amante lui retirait son pull et son tee-shirt pour pouvoir appliquer ses caresses et ses baisers le long de son torse.

Pansy ignora délibérément sa remarque, forçant Harry à insister.

\- Les autres vont nous entendre si on fait du bruit, gémit-il tandis qu'elle l'allongeait sur le dos et grimpait à califourchon sur lui, les pans de sa nuisette relevés jusqu'à hauteur de son ventre et ses cuisses largement écartées.

\- Ça rend l'acte d'autant plus excitant, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille. Mais à mon avis, ils ne se réveilleront pas.

Elle prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et les appliqua sur son ventre plat. Sa peau était douce et lisse, frémissante tandis qu'il y traçait des cercles invisibles avec ses doigts. Il ne s'écoula dès lors que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retrouve nue, tout comme lui. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir si bruyant qu'il craignit que toute la caravane ne s'éveille. Ses craintes étaient infondées cependant, et on n'entendit d'autre son que le bruit de leurs ébats.

Lorsque Harry se retira hors de l'intimité moite et humide de son amante pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui, un chant de coq leur annonça qu'une nouvelle journée commençait.

Au final, Harry et Pansy furent les derniers à sortirent de la caravane pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans l'herbe auprès des autres gitans. Tous deux avaient été tellement épuisés par leurs ébats qu'ils avaient sombrés dans un semi sommeil le temps d'une heure.

Harry observa la mine qu'avaient ses autres compagnons de route tandis qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Pansy devant un petit-déjeuner servi par Chayana, la femme de Manzone.

Neville qui n'avait jamais été en grande forme durant leur voyage sur la péniche à cause de son mal de la mer, semblait plus requinqué que jamais en cette douce matinée. Deux semaines passées au même endroit sur la terre ferme avaient suffi pour lui redonner des couleurs. Quant à Dean, il semblait aller aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'être en l'absence de Ginny. Ron avait un peu plus mauvaise mine, même si sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière avait entièrement cicatrisé. De toute façon, tant que Ron mangera tout ce qui lui passera sous le nez comme un glouton, il n'y aura pas lieu de s'inquiéter, jugea Harry. Du côté de Tracey, le constat était le même que Neville. Le fait d'être à nouveau sur la terre ferme la rendait en meilleure forme qu'elle l'avait jamais été sur la péniche. Sur Pansy, il y avait motif à être optimiste, voir même enthousiaste, tant elle semblait heureuse. Harry savait que c'était parce qu'il était à ses côtés.

Et puis venait Hermione. Et là, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de faire la grimace. Sa meilleure amie, son inséparable sœur de cœur, celle qui lui avait tant de fois redonné espoir, en cet instant elle lui donnait envie de désespérer. Ses cheveux étaient sales et en bataille, ses mains étaient crasseuses avec ses ongles rongés et noirs de terre, ses genoux écorchés, son joli minois amoché par plusieurs cicatrices qui couraient sur son front, ses pommettes, son menton ou son nez, et enfin son regard était terne, alors que Harry avait toujours trouvé admirablement beau cette lueur d'intelligence et de malice quelque peu séduisante et aguicheuse qui dansait autrefois dans ses prunelles chocolat.

\- Il faut que tu prennes des forces Hermione, dit-il en se glissant à côté d'elle, délaissant Pansy pour quelques instants afin de s'enquérir sur l'état de son amie la plus chère.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna-t-elle en touillant sans conviction dans son bol de porridge avec sa cuillère en métal.

Sa voix aussi s'était dégradée, jugea Harry. Sa voix était rauque, cassée, enrouée, grinçante. Il se demanda si elle n'était pas malade ou si elle était blessée à un endroit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on voit.

\- Nous allons bientôt reprendre la mer, déclara Harry. Si tu es malade il vaudrait mieux que tu le dises maintenant. On peut toujours reporter le départ.

\- Quand partirons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

La lassitude et l'abattement étaient prononcés dans sa voix, et il devina qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre. Lui aussi il en avait assez, et tous ses amis aussi il n'en doutait pas.

\- Je vais demander à Manzone.

Il se leva et laissa Hermione à son humeur morose et taciturne pour partir en quête du chef du clan. Il trouva aisément celui-ci, car il se trouvait non loin de là, assit sur un vaste siège de bois et occupé à dévorer le petit-déjeuner préparé par son épouse. Toute sa fratrie se trouvait là, y compris son gendre Silvio et la famille de celui-ci.

\- Quand partirons-nous chef Manzone ? le questionna Harry après avoir respectueusement incliné la tête.

\- Mmh…bonne question sorcier…bonne question…dans peu de temps c'est une certitude…

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il répétait que le départ aurait lieu dans peu de temps. Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il tapa nerveusement du pied dans la terre meuble pendant que Manzone cherchait ses mots.

\- Il est possible que nous vous payions un supplément si nous partions dès aujourd'hui.

\- Dès aujourd'hui ? fit Manzone en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mes amis et moi commençons à nous impatienter, bien que la Baie des Gitans soit un endroit très agréable à vivre.

\- Nous avons un autre problème à gérer jeune sorcier, déclara soudain le fils aîné de Manzone qui répondait au nom de Mayron. Vieille Rupa est souffrante.

Harry resta coi quelques instants. Ainsi donc, ceci expliquait cela.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

\- Les affaires de notre clan ne vous concernent pas, répliqua Mayron. Nous partirons lorsque Vieille Rupa sera rétablie. Il est hors de question de l'abandonner sur la terre pendant que nous prenons la mer. Un clan reste toujours uni.

Cela marquait la fin de la discussion. Harry retourna auprès de Pansy, un peu écœuré d'apprendre des nouvelles sur le tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il se trouve que Vieille Rupa la tante de Manzone est souffrante. Ce qui complique pas mal de choses. Aucun des gitans ne veut reprendre la mer tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie. A mon avis, vu son âge, il se pourrait bien qu'elle décède dans peu de temps.

\- Harry ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! Il y a une autre solution. On pourrait aller voir un des autres clans qui se trouvent ici pour leur proposer de nous emmener vers Paris.

\- Paris…, gronda Harry. J'ai souvent entendu le nom de cette ville ces derniers temps, mais j'ai fortement l'impression que je n'en verrais jamais la couleur.

 **.**

Une fois le petit-déjeuner prit en commun, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Allongé sur son lit dans la caravane, Harry pensa a beaucoup de choses. Il se demanda où se trouvait Severus Rogue en ce moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ce qui se passait en Angleterre (hormis les brèves et sporadiques visions provenant de l'esprit de Voldemort) qu'il se mit à élaborer des scénarios plus noirs les uns que les autres sur ce qui se passait là-bas : Rogue avait été tué, Poudlard démantelé, Voldemort et Ombrage régnaient de concert sur un pays ravagé par les incendies et jonché de cadavres, ou de mourants qui imploraient l'aide de Harry Potter le Survivant.

Je n'ai rien d'un héros, songea sombrement Harry. Comment pourrais-je les sauver ?

Il se mit à se demander qui pourrait bien être à part lui le héros capable de mettre un terme à la guerre. Rogue ? peut-être. Draco ? à vérifier. Mac Gonagall ? peu probable. Molly et Arthur Weasley ? avec de la chance. A moins que…

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et Harry se redressa immédiatement, baguette brandie. Ce bruit-là, il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis fort longtemps, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il signifiait.

\- Qui est là ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte de la caravane.

Il n'y avait personne, pourtant le bruit de transplanage lui avait semblé tout proche. Il referma la porte de la caravane derrière lui…et c'est alors qu'on l'empoigna fermement par derrière d'une main tandis qu'une autre lui bâillonnait la bouche pour couvrir son cri d'effroi et le rendre inaudible. Harry ne se laissa pourtant pas faire aussi facilement, et il se mit à gigoter pour se libérer de l'emprise de son ravisseur tout en lui décochant des ruades avec ses pieds.

\- Harry arrête ça pour l'amour de Merlin !

Il cessa aussitôt de se débattre lorsque cette voix si familière lui murmura à l'oreille. L'individu qui l'emprisonnait avec ses bras le fit alors se retourner…et Harry demeura incrédule. Devant lui se tenait Remus Lupin. Oui, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien Lupin qui se tenait face à lui. Harry se frotta quand même les yeux pour être sûr, se pinça même le bras, mais Lupin se trouvait toujours face à lui.

\- Vous…mais…qu'est-ce que…que faites-vous ici ? oh Merlin…ça fait si longtemps…

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour les retrouvailles, trancha brusquement Remus. J'ai transplané jusqu'ici pour venir t'avertir : toi et tes amis vous courrez un très grave danger. Ils arrivent…

\- Qui ça _ils_ ?

\- Les mangemorts. Ceux de la bande à Fenrir Greyback, tous des loups-garous. Ça fait des mois que je voyage avec eux en infiltré pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mon statut de loup-garou me permet de passer inaperçu. C'est Greyback qui m'envoie ici. Il croit que je suis parti tâter le terrain en éclaireur. Harry, il faut que tu le saches : quelqu'un ici t'a trahi. Greyback n'aurait jamais sût où tu étais autrement.

\- Quelqu'un ici ? suffoqua le brun à lunettes.

\- On s'en fiche pour l'instant. Décampe d'ici avant que les mangemorts ne débarquent. Il y en aura beaucoup. Et ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui…

\- Non Harry, je n'en sais rien. Seul Fenrir est au courant de qui il s'agit. De toute manière, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Va prévenir tes amis et fiche le camp d'ici aussi vite que tu peux. Prend un bateau par exemple…mais surtout n'essaie pas de transplaner. Fenrir pourrait te retrouver à la trace.

\- Merci de tout cœur Remus…c'est…si courageux de votre part…merci infiniment…

\- On se reverra Harry, mais pas cette nuit j'espère.

Remus Lupin le serra très fort contre lui, et Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec toute la force dont il était capable.

\- Plus tu grandis et plus tu ressembles à James.

Le maraudeur lui glissa un sourire porteur d'espoir, puis il transplana sous ses yeux. Sitôt qu'il eût disparu, Harry laissa s'échapper des larmes de rage et s'effondra à moitié contre la caravane en s'arrachant les cheveux.

\- On m'a trahi…encore une fois…ne me laissera t'ont donc jamais en paix ? La paix bordel ! c'est tout ce que je demande !

Il avait crié trop fort apparemment, car Ron et quelques autres accoururent de derrière la caravane pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils trouvèrent un Harry en proie à une lutte intérieure, le cul dans l'herbe et des cheveux dans les mains. Lorsque le brun à lunettes leva la tête en les entendant approcher, il les fixa avec tant de colère noire que tous crurent qu'il allait sortir sa baguette et jeter des sortilèges de mort à tout va.

\- Ça va Harry ? questionna Ron d'un air alarmé, tandis que Hermione et Pansy rejoignaient le petit groupe qui était composé du rouquin, de Dean, Neville et Tracey.

\- Qui ? s'écria Harry sans répondre à son ami. Qui d'entre vous m'a livré au loup Fenrir ? Qui donc ? dénoncez-vous ! je veux un nom !

\- Mon chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! sanglota à moitié Pansy en le regardant avec de grands yeux effrayés. Je t'en supplie pour l'amour que tu me portes…

\- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Harry. Je m'en vais…

Il n'eût pas le temp de faire trois pas que Ron l'empoigna et lui envoya en pleine figure un stupéfix d'une telle violence que la tête d'Harry parti en arrière et qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui.

 **.**

Le monde était si éclatant lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, que pendant plusieurs instants il fut aveuglé. Puis le monde retrouva ses couleurs naturelles, même si des points blancs continuaient à obstruer sa vision. Il se trouvait dans la caravane, dans son lit. A ses côtés, Ron se tenait assis, une tasse à la main. Dès que Harry ouvrit les yeux, il le força à ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire avaler le contenu de la tasse. Le breuvage à l'intérieur avait une odeur de thé parfumé, et il sentit le goût du miel sur sa langue.

\- Harry ? entendit-il Ron demander.

\- Oui ?

\- Combien j'ai de doigts ?

\- Trois, fit-il en observant Ron lever trois doigts en l'air.

\- Qui suis-je ?

\- Ronald Billius Weasley, né le 1er mars 1980 à Londres, fan de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, arachnophobe notoire…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, t'es pas obligé de raconter ma vie non plus. Je ne t'ai pas causé un trauma crânien, c'est bon à savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? marmonna Harry en se redressant sur les coudes.

Il se frotta les tempes, ressentant une douleur sourde lui marteler le crâne. Voyant qu'il mettait du temps à se souvenir, Ron prit le parti de lui remémorer lui-même ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je t'ai stupéfixié mec, commença le rouquin. J'aurais pu te causer un trauma crânien parce que ma baguette était à peine à quelques centimètres de ta tête, et comme tu le sais c'est très dangereux de jeter un stupéfix à quelqu'un d'aussi près. Tu es resté trois heures évanouit, et là tu viens de te réveiller.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? marmonna Harry sans aucune colère dans la voix.

\- Euh…ça va pas te plaire…mais tu es devenu un peu…dingue…je sais pas ce qui t'as pris…tu as hurlé à Pansy de se taire…et puis tu disais que tu t'en allais…j'ai un peu paniqué je crois en te voyant dans cet état…

Et là, Harry se souvient de tout. Absolument tout. Il resta bloqué dans la même posture plusieurs instants, puis il regarda Ron dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- J'en sais rien moi…ça va bientôt être midi je crois. T'as faim ?

\- Non. Ron écoute-moi attentivement d'accord ? on a un très gros problème. J'ai piqué une crise parce que je venais de voir Remus Lupin transplaner devant moi. Il m'a révélé qu'il était venu à moi pour me prévenir que Fenrir Greyback sait où nous sommes. Et Greyback sait où nous sommes parce que quelqu'un m'a trahi.

Ron ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne divagues pas Harry ?

\- Ron ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Lupin m'a dit de fiche le camp avant la fin du jour, parce que Greyback arrivera cette nuit ici-même avec sa meute de loups. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Tu tiens tant que ça à rester ici cette nuit pour voir si je dis vrai ?

\- Attend ! attend ! une chose à la fois : déjà, occupons-nous de savoir qui t'a livré à Greyback.

\- Ce n'est pas toi en tout cas. Voilà une excellent nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est ni moi ni Hermione, ni Neville, ni Dean, ni Pansy, ni Tracey.

Harry se leva d'un bond et posa la tasse de thé sur une commode.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Dehors avec le clan de Manzone. Ils aident à préparer le déjeuner.

\- Vu l'état actuel des choses, je préfère ne me fier qu'à toi pour le moment. Viens avec moi, on va aller observer.

Le grand rouquin escorta au-dehors un Harry encore un peu affaibli par le sortilège qui l'avait rendu inconscient plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le petit feu de camp dressé par les sorciers, les compagnons de route du brun à lunettes jetèrent à celui-ci des regards anxieux.

\- Il va mieux ? se risqua Neville en s'adressant à Ron.

\- J'irai mieux quand nous serons partis d'ici, riposta directement Harry.

Hermione se leva et s'avança alors vers lui. Toute morosité et toute lassitude s'était évaporée pour laisser la place à une expression profondément inquiète.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On est en danger de mort, répondit Ron à Hermione. Harry a vu Remus Lupin transplaner devant lui, venu l'avertir de l'imminence d'une attaque. Fenrir Greyback sera ici dans quelques heures avec sa meute de loups. Hermione, quelqu'un ici a vendu Harry.

\- Et si c'était un mensonge ? répliqua immédiatement la jolie brune en toisant intensément Harry. Tu y crois toi Ronald ?

\- J'y crois, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Lupin ni d'entendre ses paroles.

\- Vous pouvez m'interroger au Véritaserum, déclara Harry. Je dis la pure vérité.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es devenu dingue ? gronda Dean en se levant à son tour. Tu crois vraiment ce que t'as raconté le loup-garou ? qui voudrait ta perte ici ? les gitans haïssent les sorciers tous autant qu'ils sont, et aucun de nous six ne sommes du côté de Greyback.

\- Je fais confiance à Lupin, répliqua Harry.

\- Pas moi. C'est un loup-garou, ne l'oublie jamais. Il a beau prétendre être de l'Ordre du Phénix, être Auror ou tout ce que tu veux, ça reste un homme dangereux. Pour ma part, je le mets à la même table que Greyback. Il a forcément tué des hommes dans sa vie, lors des nuits de pleine lune. Celui qui affirmerait le contraire serait bien naïf.

Harry regarda Dean de manière féroce.

\- C'est toi le traître ? c'est toi ? avoue-le !

\- C'est Lupin le traître, retorqua Dean avec un petit rictus. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'est pas ami avec Greyback et sa bande ? depuis qu'il a été mordu, Lupin a été marginalisé par tous les sorciers, comme tous ceux de sa race. Greyback et lui se considèrent comme des victimes. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille t'aider. L'inverse en revanche…

\- Lupin était un ami de mon père ! cria Harry d'une voix vibrante de rage. T'y connais rien Dean ! c'est Greyabck lui-même qui a mordu Lupin quand il était enfant ! C'est toi qui m'a trahi ! avoue-le ! avoue !

Ron et Hermione enserrèrent leur ami avec leurs bras afin qu'il ne se jette pas sur Dean. Neville, Pansy et Tracey observaient la scène avec effroi, ne pouvant pas proférer un seul son.

\- Arrêtez bande de fous ! s'exclama soudain Mayron, le fils aîné de Manzone en débarquant à l'endroit où les sorciers avaient établi leur feu de camp.

Harry arrêta de gigoter, mais Ron et Hermione ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. Mayron les considéra tous avec mépris.

\- Vous dérangez mon clan et moi pendant notre repas. J'exige de savoir quelle est la cause de cette bagarre.

\- Nous devons absolument partir d'ici, déclara Ron. Des sorciers vont venir ici cette nuit pour tous vous tuer. Il faut rentrer sur la péniche et prendre le large pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Harry se calma en voyant que Ron le croyait totalement et expliquait la situation à sa place de meilleure manière qu'il aurait jamais été capable de faire. Dean par contre continuait à bouillir de ressentiment.

\- Tiens donc, serait-ce une ruse pour hâter votre départ ? ricana Mayron. J'ai déjà expliqué à l'un d'entre vous que ma grande-tente était souffrante, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas. Nous ne partirons pas aujourd'hui. Et à l'avenir, évitez de me menacer moi et mon clan, ou bien mon père pourrait revenir sur sa décision de vous avoir laissé la vie sauve.

Le jeune gitan trentenaire s'éloigna d'eux d'un pas mesuré, les laissant en plein désarroi.

\- Ils ne nous croient pas, suffoqua Harry.

\- Tant pis, grogna Ron. On a qu'à voler une des péniches qui se trouvent encore dans la baie et on s'enfuie avec.

\- Et on abandonne les gitans à la mort ? belle mentalité Ronald, applaudit faussement Hermione avec un rire sarcastique.

C'est alors que Tracey s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ? vous devenez fous, vraiment. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est ce qu'ils veulent ? les gitans, les mangemorts, tout le monde cherche à nous diviser. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de traîtrise et de Lupin qui transplane sans prévenir ?

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur, asséna Harry en se dégageant de la prise de Ron et Hermione.

\- Non, mais tu as ça sur le front, dit Tracey en désignant sa cicatrice. Si Lupin t'as parlé d'une traîtrise, c'est de ta cicatrice dont il s'agit. Cette cicatrice qui te permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort et lui d'entrer dans le tien. Le voilà l'informateur qui as dit à Greyback où tu étais : Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant la justesse de la remarque, au contraire d'Hermione qui plissa les siens pour toiser avec humeur son ami à lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit et redit Harry ? _Ferme ton putain d'esprit_ !

Harry se recroquevilla face à la violence de la saillie, et il comprit trop tard qu'il avait merdé sur toute la ligne, qu'il avait pété un câble pour rien ce matin, qu'il avait retourné Dean contre lui, Mayron et tous les gitans à nouveau, et Pansy par-dessus le marché, sans compter qu'il avait perdu de précieuses heures en étant évanoui. Tout était de sa faute.

\- J'ai encore eu des visions la nuit dernière, fut tout ce qu'il parvient à bredouiller.

Dans son dos, il entendit Pansy éclater en sanglots et s'en aller d'un pas pressé. Tracey ne tarda pas à la suivre pour aller lui apporter du réconfort. Dean jeta un ultime regard venimeux à Harry avant de se diriger vers la caravane en passant à bonne distance de lui, comme s'il empestait. Même Ron s'en alla après avoir poussé un profond soupir et jeté un coup d'œil au feu de camp à moitié éteint autour duquel ils auraient dû partager un bon repas entre amis comme ils le faisaient depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Tu devrais demander à Rogue de te refaire des cours d'occlumencie et de legilimencie comme quand tu étais en cinquième année, déclara Neville en s'approchant d'Harry.

Il ne répliqua rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Inconsciemment il savait que ce jour-là allait finir par arriver, exactement comme quand Ron avait commis la bévue de transplaner pour aller chercher des pommes, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore en Angleterre.

\- On parlera de ça si on revoit Rogue un jour, trancha Hermione. En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Donne du véritaserum à Harry. Il faut être sûr qu'il a bien vu et entendu ce qu'a dit Lupin.

Hermione s'exécuta, farfouillant dans ses poches avant d'en retirer une petite fiole au liquide de couleur verte. Harry en bu une lampée sans protester, puis il répondit à toutes les questions que Neville lui posa.

 **.**

C'était presque le crépuscule, et pourtant personne n'était encore parti. Le clan de Manzone était occupé à fêter on ne savait quelle festivité gitane tandis que Harry et ses compagnons se morfondaient dans leur caravane. Depuis les vitres de leur logis de fortune, on distinguait la lueur ardente des feux de camp et les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient très haut dans le ciel. On entendait aussi la musique des tambours, des guitares, des flûtes de pan et des banjos, ainsi que les chants gitans qui résonnaient dans l'air du soir dans une langue qui n'était pas de l'anglais. On pouvait aussi sentir depuis la caravane les odeurs de lapin et de caille grillés et cuits à la broche.

\- On devrait peut-être se joindre à eux, hasarda Ron dans la semi-pénombre de la caravane.

\- On devrait surtout foutre le camp d'ici, répondit Dean d'un ton aigre.

\- C'est trop tard j'en ai peur, dit Neville avec un soupir. On pourrait peut-être transplaner ou bien…on pourrait utiliser le balai d'Harry.

\- Mon balai ne peut pas supporter plus de trois personnes. On ne pourra pas tous s'enfuir avec.

Un long silence tomba à nouveau suite à ce bref échange de paroles. Au-dehors, le ciel vira à l'orange mordoré, puis au rose vif, au pourpre ardent, à l'indigo profond, au bleu sombre, et puis au noir de l'encre. Dans le firmament, seule brillait désormais la lueur lointaine et glaciale des étoiles, et aussi celle de l'astre de nuit, la lune. Une lune parfaitement ronde, énorme, d'une angoissante couleur jaunâtre, qui éclairait de ses pâles rayons la Baie des Gitans.

Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, Hermione sortit de la caravane. Après un moment d'hésitation, Ron se décida à la suivre.

\- Où tu vas ? l'interrogea le rouquin une fois qu'ils furent sortis dehors.

\- J'ai les nerfs à vif, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais aller m'amuser un peu avec le clan de Manzone.

\- Je t'accompagne dans ce cas.

Elle haussa les épaules, signifiant que peu lui importait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'immense brasier sur lequel flambait un lapin et plusieurs cailles empalés sur des broches, la femme de Manzone, Chayana se porta à leur rencontre. Elle les autorisa à se joindre à son clan, non sans un regard soupçonneux à l'égard d'Hermione.

Ron ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à la pleine lune dans le ciel nocturne, pendant que Hermione partait danser avec les gitans autour du feu. Il avait plus peur que ce qu'il osait s'avouer à lui-même, et il attendit. Il attendit encore et encore, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette au fond d'une de ses poches. Main rien ne vient. Aucune attaque. Les festivités gitanes touchaient à leur fin lorsque Hermione se retrouva de nouveau à ses côtés, les joues rougies par la chaleur du feu de camp et les cheveux décoiffés.

\- On peut rentrer ? lui demanda Ron.

\- Oui, je suis épuisée.

\- D'accord.

Sa mine était anxieuse, et son amie ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

\- On aurait déjà dû être parti d'ici depuis longtemps Hermione, expliqua-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à prendre l'avertissement de Harry au sérieux…attend deux secondes ! tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un craquement sec…là-bas, du côté du rivage…

Il y en eu un deuxième, et là Hermione l'entendit. Le craquement produit par un transplanage. Dans les instants qui suivirent il y'en eu deux autres, puis quatre, puis sept, puis dix, puis quinze. L'air se mit à crépiter tout autour d'eux. Ron jeta un regard affolé vers les gitans qui étaient en train de regagner leurs tentes et leurs caravanes. Ils avaient laissé flamber le grand feu de camp, ce qui éclaira considérablement la vision de Ron. Sans le feu, il n'aurait même pas aperçu les silhouettes qui se mouvaient dans l'obscurité.

Un hurlement lugubre lui écorcha les oreilles, et Hermione se plaqua contre son torse, affolée comme un lapin prit au piège.

\- C'est quoi ça ? gronda un des gitans non loin de là où se trouvaient les deux sorciers. Me dites pas qu'y a des loups ici ? J'vais les faire décamper si y en a de ces sales bêtes !

Ron le reconnu : il s'agissait de Silvio, le gendre de Manzone. Il était plutôt petit, mais trapu et musclé. Il entra dans sa caravane, et en ressortit peu après avec une carabine à la main. Il enfourna quelques cartouches à l'intérieur et chargea le fusil.

Une douzaine de hurlements de loups répondirent au premier. Lupin avait eu raison, et Harry aussi : les loups-garous étaient bien là. Ce n'étaient pas des loups ordinaires, Ron le sentait à des dizaines de mètres de distance. Sur sa gauche, il entendit un cri rauque, et à la lueur des flammes du feu de camp, il distingua au loin un homme en train de se métamorphoser en loup. Cette vision lui souleva le cœur, et il se retrouva sur les genoux en train de se maîtriser à grand-peine pour ne pas vomir.

Silvio épaula sa carabine et visa le loup le plus proche.

\- NON ! s'écria brusquement Hermione. JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE NE TIREZ PAS…

Sa voix se perdit dans le bruit assourdissant de la détonation quand Silvio appuya sur la détente. La balle tirée frappa le loup-garou de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler sur le sable et les galets du rivage. L'effroyable hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa fut le signal qui déclencha l'attaque de la meute.

En tête venait un loup-garou d'une taille prodigieuse, et Hermione le reconnut sans peine : il s'agissait de Fenrir Greyback.

\- Protego ! s'écria aussitôt Hermione en dégageant sa baguette d'une de ses poches.

La jeune femme redressa Ron qui était encore en proie à la nausée, et celui-ci formula également le charme du Bouclier dans la foulée de son amie.

Dans l'obscurité on ne pouvait pas dénombrer les loups, mais il semblait à Ron et Hermione qu'ils surgissaient des ténèbres comme des termites d'une termitière, en un flot ininterrompu. De nombreux loups toutes griffes dehors se brisèrent contre le dôme protecteur du charme du Bouclier. Cela ne les empêcha cependant pas de se redresser pour attaquer à nouveau, même si la plupart préférèrent se détourner vers les gitans et leurs caravanes.

Complétement affolé, Silvio tira trois autres coups avec sa carabine. Une seule balle toucha sa cible, se plantant dans la patte du loup le plus proche de lui. Les coups de feu sonnaient comme le carillon funèbre d'un signal de détresse. Ils eurent d'ailleurs le mérite d'attirer d'autres gitans, qui sortirent de leurs caravanes avec des revolver, des couteaux de boucher et des vieux fusils usagés pour venir prêter main forte à Silvio.

La lutte fut rapide, mais d'une brutalité extrême. Et en quelques battements de cils, se fut le carnage. Greyback déchiqueta Silvio de ses immenses crocs, brisant sa nuque d'un violent coup de mâchoire avant de commencer à se repaître de son corps tandis que la carabine du malheureux était brisée en morceaux par les pattes des nombreux loups qui bondissaient à la suite de leur meneur. Hermione et Ron virent quatre loups jetés à terre par des coups de feu tirés par les gitans, mais ceux-ci furent rapidement submergés par le nombre des bêtes, et quelques-uns se sacrifièrent pour permettre aux autres de regagner les caravanes et de s'y barricader.

- _Pétrificus totalus ! Incarcerem ! Stupéfix ! Tarrentallegra !_ formula Ron en visant tour à tour les loups qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision.

\- _Impedimenta ! Expulso ! Glaciem ! Incarcerem !_ lui fit écho Hermione.

Leurs sortilèges atteignirent tous leur cible, envoyant des loups culbuter contre les galets du rivage, en pétrifiant d'autres sur place et en entravant d'autres dans des chaînes solides. Un loup-garou atterrit même dans les flammes du feu de camp à-demi éteint, et il poussa un long hurlement d'agonie tandis que son pelage flambait et que ses pattes griffaient inutilement l'air pour se sortir du brasier.

\- Il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria soudain quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent et virent Neville, Tracey, Pansy, Harry et Dean qui venaient de sortir de leur caravane, leurs affaires sur le dos.

\- Les gitans ! cria Hermione en retour. Il faut aider les gitans !

Ron lui saisit brusquement le poignet. Ses yeux étaient exorbités par la peur, la terreur même. Pourtant sa voix était parfaitement calme et posée quand il parla.

\- Si on reste ici on va tous y laisser notre peau Hermione. Tirons-nous avant que Greyback ne mette la patte sur Harry.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Muette d'effroi, elle écouta le déchirant grincement d'une caravane lorsque celle-ci se renversa et que sa porte céda sous le poids des loups qui cherchaient à forcer le passage. Ailleurs, des gitans hurlaient à l'aide tandis que leurs tentes de couchage étaient lacérées et mises en pièces par les loups, avant que ce ne soit les hommes eux-mêmes qui soient tués et déchiquetés par les fauves assoiffés de sang.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle les ferma un instant pour les refouler. Des souvenirs aveuglants de clarté lui revirent en mémoire, des souvenirs d'une nuit qui ressemblait atrocement à celle-ci : la chute de Rogue du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le vieux chêne séculaire de Poudlard fendu en deux par la foudre, le brasier qui dévorait la pelouse du parc, et pire que tout, les hurlements qui venaient du stade de quidditch.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, ses six amis restants devaient sans aucun doute avoir comme elle des flashs de cette terrible nuit du 29 juin, lorsque Ron avait perdu son bras dans les flammes, que Hagrid était mort et que les ténèbres étaient tombées sur Poudlard.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par abdiquer.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire ça en pareille situation, elle le savait. Si elle s'était trouvée seule, elle aurait provoqué et affronté les loups-garous, se sacrifiant au besoin pour permettre au maximum de gitans de prendre la fuite. Mais là, elle n'était pas seule. Et si ses amis mouraient, en particulier Harry, elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences.

Hermione observa plusieurs gitanes et leurs enfants s'enfuir à toutes jambes d'une caravane assaillie par les loups, et se jeter dans une barque pour ramer jusqu'à une des péniches qui se trouvaient amarrées dans la baie. D'autres gitans s'élancèrent à leur suite, certains ne prenant même pas la peine de monter dans une barque, et ralliant les péniches à la nage à la lumière de la pleine lune. Ceux-là auront la vie sauve, pensa Hermione. Les loups-garous savent nager mais ils ne peuvent pas monter sur les péniches sans cordes ni échelles.

Ses amis et elle prirent la décision de ne pas rejoindre une péniche. Aucun d'eux ne savait manœuvrer un bateau, et de toute manière ils avaient apporté assez de soucis comme ça aux gitans. Ils devaient poursuivre le reste de leur voyage seuls, comme avant. Tout aurait pu être tellement plus simple, songea Hermione en se souvenant de leur embarquement à Southampton par une matinée brumeuse de septembre.

\- _Pétrificus totalus !_ s'écria Ron en pétrifiant un loup qui bondissait dans leur direction, ses crocs rougis par le sang humain. Allez Hermione en route ! la pressa-t-il en lui tendant son sac à dos que Harry lui avait transmis.

La jeune femme pressa le pas, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas jeter un regard derrière elle. En chemin, elle assomma d'un sortilège deux loups occupés à enfoncer la porte d'une caravane, puis elle en formula un autre qui incendia le pelage d'une énième bête. Elle faillit se retourner et revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il lui sembla que quelqu'un l'appelait depuis une des caravanes. « Hermaioni ! » criait la voix, à moitié étouffée par les grondements des loups, les hurlements des hommes et les tirs de carabine. C'est Myro, pensa-t-elle. Il y avait un temps où elle l'avait ardemment désiré, mais ce temps-là était désormais révolu. Hermaioni, c'est un très beau nom que tu as là. Ça pourrait être un nom de marinière, lui avait-il dit un jour.

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne s'arrêta pas. Progressivement elle accéléra l'allure, puis elle se mit à courir sans s'arrêter, ne prenant ni pause pour boire, se reposer ou regarder derrière elle. A ses côtés, sa propre meute courrait comme elle à en perdre haleine. C'était une bien petite meute, une meute humaine et en fuite, qui n'avait commis aucun acte sanguinaire. Et pourtant, c'était une meute tout autant responsable du carnage commis sur les rivages de la Baie des Gitans que celle composée de fauves qui hurlaient à la pleine lune.

 **.**

 **.**

Drago avait foutrement raison d'affirmer que le temps semblait figé lorsqu'on était dans le Val sans retour, songea Blaise. Le temps ne semblait même pas figé, il était figé. Le métis se faisait cette réflexion tout en fixant le ciel où un pâle soleil d'automne parvenait à grand-peine à transpercer une mer de nuages gris. Blaise était allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, flânant depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité à l'ombre du vieux chêne blanc comme l'os que Drago nommait l'Arbre de Vie.

Blaise se redressa lorsqu'il entendit son ventre gronder bruyamment pour réclamer à manger. Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser la fatigue, puis il s'étira et se redressa de toute sa taille. Au-dessus de sa tête, les feuilles vermeilles du vieux chêne bruissèrent face à une légère brise fraîche venue du Nord. La brise apporta également à Blaise une délicate odeur de grillé qui fit gronder derechef son ventre vide.

Il attendit impatiemment, puis au bout de ce qui lui parût être un siècle, la tête blonde de Drago émergea de l'autre côté du Miroir aux fées. Lorsque son ami arriva à sa hauteur, il laissa tomber dans l'herbe la carcasse grillée du gibier qu'il était parti chasser.

\- Dis donc tu en as mis du temps mon gars, commenta le métis.

\- Quelle ingratitude, s'indigna faussement Drago. Même pas un remerciement. Tu me déçois Blaise.

\- Eh dis donc ! répliqua-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule au blond. Hier j'ai mis moins de temps que toi et tu n'as même pas daigné me parler. Tu t'es même permit de te réserver les deux tiers de ma prise de chasse.

\- Comment tu savais que c'était hier ? questionna Drago avec un petit sourire fourbe. Et comment tu sais si tu as mis moins de temps que moi ? je te rappelle que le temps n'a pas cours dans le Val sans retour.

\- Le Val des fainéants on devrait l'appeler, ou alors le Val des dormeurs, rétorqua Blaise.

Drago ricana, puis il s'agenouilla et à l'aide de sa baguette il commença à découper la chair de l'animal qu'il avait tué à la chasse.

\- Le Val des dormeurs, c'est pas mal comme nom. T'en as d'autres en réserve comme ça ? en attendant, moi contrairement à toi je n'ai pas ramené une pauvre perdrix.

Blaise ne le contredit pas car il ne le pouvait pas. Drago venait en effet de ramener de sa chasse un véritable met de choix, un jeune daim qu'il avait réussi à débusquer on ne savait où dans la forêt.

\- Oui bon d'accord, tu as ramené du daim et alors ? à nôtre dernier repas tu t'es réservé les deux tiers de ma perdrix !

\- Ouais, eh bien je t'accorderais la moitié de la viande aujourd'hui au lieu d'un tiers si ça peut te faire plaisir.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? interrogea Blaise en devinant sans peine que Drago s'amusait avec ses nerfs de la même façon qu'il s'amusait autrefois à martyriser les petits nouveaux à Poudlard. De base j'ai plein droit sur la moitié de la viande je te signale ! comme tu m'en as chipé les deux tiers la dernière fois, j'ai bien droit aux deux tiers aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne saisis pas un truc apparemment, ricana à nouveau Drago. Je ne nourris pas que moi et toi. Le petit phénix doit manger lui aussi.

\- Q…quoi ? c'est une plaisanterie ? depuis quand les phénix mangent de la viande ? et en quoi ça justifie que tu me prennes les deux tiers de ma prise de chasse ?

\- C'est étrange pas vrai ? pourtant oui Blaise, les phénix mangent de la viande. Ils mangent à peu près de tout en fait. Pourtant je ne pense pas qu'il aimera le daim, même s'il avait bien becqueté sa part de perdrix la dernière fois.

Blaise leva les yeux et scruta la forêt autour de lui.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? déclara Drago. Il m'a accompagné lors de la chasse, et puis après il a tracé son chemin tout seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra.

\- Il n'a que quelques jours d'existence et il sait déjà voler. C'est…assez impressionnant.

Drago hocha la tête, puis il distribua la moitié de la viande à Blaise. Après la perdrix et deux autres oiseaux dont Drago ne se rappelait plus le nom, c'était du daim qu'ils mangeaient aujourd'hui. Leur quatrième repas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le Val. Sachant qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne manger plus qu'une fois par jour depuis le mois de juillet et sa fuite du manoir familial, il estima qu'il s'était écoulé quatre jours, voire cinq depuis la naissance du phénix.

\- On ne pourra pas survivre éternellement de la chasse, commenta Blaise une fois qu'il eût achevé son repas.

\- Il y a la cueillette aussi, fit remarquer son ami. On trouve des bonnes baies dans ces bois.

Blaise haussa les épaules et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour faire une sieste. Pour l'instant, ce mode de vie en plein air lui convenait, mais il savait au fond de lui que ça ne pouvait durer éternellement. Pourtant l'endroit était idyllique, le gibier se trouvait en abondance il n'en doutait pas, et comme Drago l'affirmait, il y avait également des variétés de fruits facilement récoltables et mangeables.

Cependant, passer sa vie à se cacher du monde extérieur et rester dans l'inaction constante ce n'était pas ce qui lui convenait. Pour l'instant, il était fatigué par un long voyage, mais quand il sentirait que toutes ses forces lui seraient revenues, alors il faudrait qu'il dise à Drago que le moment était venu de partir. Il sombra dans le sommeil en songeant à ce que dirait le beau blond à ce moment-là.

Ce fût un furtif bruissement d'ailes qui le réveilla. En ouvrant les paupières, Blaise vit le phénix nouveau-né perché sur la plus basse branche de l'Arbre de Vie. Il le contempla un long moment, essayant de se souvenir de ce à quoi avait ressemblé le vieux phénix qui avait appartenu à son ancien directeur. L'oiseau de feu perché sur l'arbre ne tarda pas à le fixer en retour, forçant Blaise à détourner la tête. Son regard tomba alors sur Drago qui lisait quelque chose non loin de lui.

\- Ton phénix est revenu, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ phénix, corrigea le blond.

\- Tu lis quoi encore ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant de son ami.

\- J'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps à tenter de recoller les morceaux du vieil ouvrage de la bibliothèque du directeur.

\- A quoi ça sert sérieux ?

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il tenait beaucoup à se livre, cela se déchiffrait aisément sur son visage. Blaise lui déclara qu'il partait récolter quelques baies dans les bois et de l'eau au ruisseau, mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, Drago le rappela.

\- Ecoute Blaise…je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Dis toujours, soupira le métis.

\- …mais je pense avoir une idée…je sais que ça va te paraître fou…

\- Drago je n'ai pas mille ans de vie devant moi comme les phénix, alors…

\- J'ai l'intention de me fabriquer une nouvelle baguette.

Blaise resta coi. Un de ses sourcils finit par se hausser, puis par se froncer, mais il ne déclara rien.

\- J'ai eu cette idée aujourd'hui tandis que je lisais une des rares pages du livre qu'il me reste. Ce passage parlait de la légendaire baguette de Sureau, tu sais celle qui aurait été fabriquée par…

\- La Mort en personne ? ouais je vois de quoi il s'agit. _Le Conte des trois frères_ de Beedle Le Barde. Ma mère m'a raconté je ne sais combien de fois cette histoire quand j'étais petit. C'est à l'aîné des mythiques frères Peverell que la baguette à échût. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- La baguette de Sureau, déclara Drago presque dans un murmure. Ça n'a jamais été une légende. Elle existait. Dumbledore en était le possesseur. Et elle a été réduite en cendres en même temps que Dumbledore, lorsque son corps a été incinéré juste après sa mort. J'étais là lorsque Rogue a allumé le bûcher.

\- Drago tu recommence à me faire peur.

\- Tu vois cette gravure ? déclara son ami en lui tendant la vieille feuille de parchemin écornée et défraîchie par le temps. La baguette, regarde la baguette. Sa forme était unique au monde.

Blaise fronça à nouveau les sourcils, observant l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. A la réflexion se dit-il, la baguette de son ancien directeur ressemblait quand même de façon troublante à cette gravure.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Drago ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de me fabriquer une nouvelle baguette.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Bientôt j'aurais à me battre pour de vrai Blaise. Je vais devoir tuer, comme me l'a très justement dit Severus Rogue. Il me faut une arme plus puissante que celle que j'ai entre les mains en ce moment. Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant parce qu'il avait une baguette puissante. Cette baguette de Sureau est détruite à jamais maintenant. A moi de créer une nouvelle arme aussi redoutable, capable de rivaliser avec celle de Voldemort lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le sorcier, mais l'inverse.

\- Je sais. Heureusement, j'ai été bien entraîné aux arts du duel et je suis doué avec les sortilèges comme avec les enchantements.

\- Ouais d'accord, mais tu n'es pas un fabricant de baguettes.

\- On peut toujours en trouver.

\- Ollivander est mort, tu te rappelles ?

\- Il y en a d'autres. Tu as déjà entendu parler de Gregorovitch ?

\- Ouais. C'est un bulgare de sinistre réputation. On dit qu'il est mage. Mais en attendant, tu comptes la fabriquer avec quels matériaux ta baguette ?

\- Ceci, déclara Drago en désignant le grand chêne au tronc et aux branches blanches. Du bois de chêne à la place du sureau, l'Arbre de Vie à la place de la Mort, la sève à la place du sang. Et pour finir, une plume de phénix.

Blaise avait la mine songeuse. C'était l'idée la plus audacieuse qu'il avait entendue depuis longtemps de la part de Drago, et il devait avouer que cela le prenait au dépourvu, mais que cela le rendait très curieux et intrigué également.

\- C'est une idée intéressante. Je vais y réfléchir moi aussi pendant ma récolte de baies.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je veux rajouter une plume de phénix à l'intérieur de ma future baguette ?

\- Je crois…ce ne serait pas Harry…

\- Oui Harry, mais surtout Voldemort. Une plume de l'ancien phénix Fumsec dans chacune de leurs deux baguettes, les baguettes jumelles. C'est ce qui manquait à la baguette de Sureau. C'est ce qui ne manquera pas à ma future baguette en bois de chêne blanc. Avec une plume de phénix, une baguette contient un petit bout d'immortalité.

 **.**

Blaise passa le reste de son temps jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit à vadrouiller dans le Val des faux amants, principalement pour récolter des baies, des châtaignes ou des marrons, mais aussi pour surveiller la forêt. C'était devenu un réflexe pour lui de partir en éclaireur, même s'il savait consciemment que personne à part lui et Drago ne se trouvait ici. Lorsque le crépuscule arriva, Blaise vit qu'il était arrivé près du tumulus de pierres que Drago appelait le Tombeau des Druides. C'était ce tumulus qui marquait la porte d'entrée et de sortie du Val sans retour. Sans l'artefact magique que possédait son ami aux cheveux blonds, il n'avait pas moyen de franchir cette porte, il le savait. Il s'assit donc sur un morceau de pierre isolé et contempla depuis les hauteurs le coucher du soleil à l'horizon. Le Tombeau des Druides se trouvait sur un petit plateau, une élévation de terrain qui donnait une vue plongeante sur le Val périlleux. Même à la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait, Blaise parvenait à distinguer la ramure vermeille de l'immense chêne blanc millénaire parmi la multitude d'arbres de la forêt. Las, il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et exerça quelques sorts sur des pierres et des cailloux pour se détendre.

Lorsque le ciel devient noir et qu'il ne distingua plus que le tumulus de pierres devant lui, Blaise se décida à redescendre des hauteurs.

\- _Lumos !_ formula-t-il pour se diriger malgré l'obscurité.

Sa petite provision de fruits et de glands dans un sac de toile, Blaise apparût finalement dans la petite clairière en plein cœur de la forêt. L'eau de l'étang était aussi immobile et limpide qu'un miroir, et il eût envie pendant un court moment de se jeter dedans pour s'y baigner. C'était assez inconfortable en vérité de se laver chaque jour au ruisseau, mais il résista à la tentation de plonger son grand corps fatigué dans l'eau du Miroir aux fées. Qui sait quels enchantements Morgane avait bien pu placer dans les profondeurs du lac ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de ramener des provisions, commenta Drago lorsque Blaise arriva au pied du vieux chêne séculaire.

\- Ça change du gibier.

Drago avait déjà amassé un peu de bois mort pour en faire un feu à l'aide de sa baguette, et Blaise s'empressa de faire griller marrons et châtaignes ensemble avant de les déguster avec son ami. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Blaise vit soudain une plume blanche sur le sol, à moitié enfouie sous les feuilles mortes. Il la dégagea et l'observa d'un œil intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. La nuit où le phénix est né, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue mais il y avait une chouette blanche perchée sur l'arbre. Elle m'a regardé, je m'en souviens.

\- Et alors ?

\- Eh bien tu en connais beaucoup des chouettes blanches ? des Harfangs je crois qu'on les appelle comme ça. Moi j'en connais un : Hedwige.

\- Le rapace de Harry Potter ? eh bien quoi Blaise ? tu as peur que Potter nous surveille c'est ça ?

\- Ça me trouble. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question mais…tu penses que Harry pourrait être un animagus ?

Drago éclata de rire.

\- Alors là Blaise c'est la meilleure que j'ai entendue depuis longtemps ! par les couilles de Salazar, mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ?!

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, se renfrogna le métis. Son père était un animagus.

\- Je pense sincèrement que Potter a mieux à faire que de nous épier dans les bois.

Le jour suivant, Blaise n'évoqua plus le sujet de la chouette blanche. A la place, il questionna assidument Drago à propos de la future baguette qu'il voulait fabriquer. Tous deux parlèrent des dimensions que la baguette devait avoir, de sa taille exacte, de sa forme, de sa couleur, de sa composition interne. Parmi des vieilles feuilles de parchemin, Drago esquissa des croquis à l'aide d'une plume qui se trouvait dans ses bagages. De temps à autre, le jeune phénix se posait non loin d'eux pour les observer de ses grands yeux noirs comme du goudron. Mais l'oiseau de feu ne restait jamais très longtemps auprès des deux sorciers, prenant son envol dès que l'on s'intéressait trop à sa présence.

\- Il est encore farouche, commenta Blaise.

\- Il le sera toujours. On ne domestique pas un phénix, on l'aime et on le hisse d'égal à égal.

\- Dumbledore t'as dit ça ?

\- Plus ou moins. C'est vrai que Fumsec était très vieux, il était donc un peu plus enclin à toujours rester sagement au même endroit, mais seul Albus avait la possibilité de le caresser, ou même de l'approcher. Et puis, Fumsec est né et à vécu toute son existence à Poudlard. Ce phénix-là est né en pleine nature, et j'ai bien l'intention qu'il y reste.

\- Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour lui prendre une plume ?

\- Ça ce sera la touche finale pour ma baguette, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

\- D'accord. Et pour l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie alors ? c'est un arbre sacré, non ?

\- Ouais, mais si tu connaissais un peu les arbres Blaise, tu saurais que l'écorce ça repousse.

\- Ah ouais ? je vois. Tu vas procéder comment du coup ?

\- On a bien avancé dans les croquis, donc je pense bientôt que je trouverais la forme exacte de la baguette que je veux. Une fois cela fait, je vais construire un moule à titre de modèle en taille réelle. Avec ce moule je vais pouvoir définir la quantité de bois de chêne que je veux pour ma baguette.

Blaise hocha la tête, mais il hésita à formuler ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Au bout d'un moment, il se lança :

\- Et tu veux qu'on parte d'ici quand ?

\- Quand j'aurais collecté tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la baguette. Ça prendra du temps, mais j'espère bien y arriver le plus rapidement possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en voyant la mine soucieuse de Blaise, je ne compte pas rester éternellement ici. J'aimerais bien, mais le devoir m'appelle ailleurs. Je peux collecter les composants d'une baguette, mais il faut que je trouve un fabricant confirmé capable de les assembler, parce que moi je ne suis pas capable de le faire.

\- Ce qui nous ramène vers Gregorovitch, commenta sombrement son ami.

\- S'il n'y a que lui, on ira vers lui, trancha Drago. Même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas que cet homme qui fabrique des baguettes.

\- Ollivander était le meilleur de tous. Il te l'aurait fabriquée en deux temps trois mouvements ta baguette. Ce sanguinaire de Voldemort l'a tué malheureusement.

\- Eh bien tant pis. Je m'en fiche du temps que ça prendra, mais je veux que le travail soit bien fait. Ce qu'Ollivander pouvait accomplir rapidement, un autre pourra le faire sur un temps plus long. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Blaise fini par acquiescer, puis il partit chasser du gibier pour leur unique repas quotidien. Cette fois-ci, le phénix l'accompagna lui aussi, volant à un ou deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête dans un silence léger et avec une grâce soyeuse. Baguette brandie en main, le métis était à l'affût du moindre bruit d'animaux. Au bout d'un certain temps passé à vadrouiller en vain, il choisit de se poster derrière un fourré, non loin du petit ruisseau où il allait se baigner chaque jour. Le phénix l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps pour partir en quête d'il ne savait trop quoi. Blaise attendit patiemment derrière le buisson qu'un animal se présente pour s'abreuver au cours d'eau. Régulièrement, il tapait son ventre pour faire taire les gargouillements de protestation que celui-ci émettait en réclamant à manger. Il était sur le point d'abandonner cette tactique, mais finalement il se vit récompensé de sa patience lorsqu'un petit lapin mordit à l'hameçon.

D'autres lapins émergèrent bientôt d'entre les arbres et vinrent s'abreuver à leur tour. Blaise arma son bras, les muscles crispés par la concentration. Il savait comment faire pour abattre un animal. Le sortilège de la mort était impardonnable, il le savait, aussi bien à l'encontre des sorciers qu'à l'encontre des animaux. Mais il avait au moins la vertu d'offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur aux animaux destinés à être mangés. Ça au moins, même le Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère le reconnaissait explicitement. Un éclair éblouissant de lumière verte, et tout était fini. Pour Blaise, c'était très loin d'être la pire manière de mourir. L'espace d'un instant, il repensa à ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville Londubat, et aussi à ce qui était advenu de Barty Croupton Junior après que celui-ci ait subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Blaise était intimement convaincu qu'il était mille fois préférable de recevoir le sortilège de la mort plutôt que de finir comme ces gens-là.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ s'exclama-t-il en surgissant de derrière le fourré.

Le premier lapin tomba raide mort, et il laissa les autres détaler sur leurs longues pattes, estimant qu'un seul lapin suffirait pour aujourd'hui. Blaise enveloppa le petit cadavre dans une cape de laine noire, puis il décida de prendre un bain rapide dans l'eau glaciale du ruisseau, à la fois pour se laver physiquement, mais aussi pour se laver de la souillure morale d'avoir tué un être vivant.

\- C'est bien Blaise, tu fais des progrès ! commenta Drago lorsque son ami fût revenu avec son trophée de chasse. C'est mieux que la perdrix déjà !

\- Et ce sera mieux que la beigne que je vais te coller au visage tu penses ?

\- Essaie et tu verras, ricana Drago.

Avec un rictus malicieux, Blaise lâcha sa prise de chasse et se jeta sur le blond, le bourrant de coups de poing dans les côtes, les biceps et les cuisses. Drago répliqua en le martelant de coups dans les mollets et les omoplates, et tous deux roulèrent dans l'herbe sans cesser de se battre. A la fin, ils roulèrent sur le côté s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de rire comme des adolescents de seize ans, massant leurs muscles douloureux et leurs hématomes avant de se remettre tant bien que mal debout. Drago ne réussit qu'à tenir une demi-seconde avant de retomber sur les genoux dans l'herbe, accentuant son fou rire et celui de Blaise.

\- Bah alors Dragichou ? on est en sucre ?

\- C'est Pansy qui m'appelait comme ça.

\- Ouais mais Pansy et moi c'est la même. Frère et sœur de cœur comme on dit.

\- Si t'étais un vrai frère, tu m'aiderais à me relever, souffla Drago en se traînant tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait établi son lit de camp.

\- Dis donc t'as perdu du muscle on dirait.

\- Un petit match de quidditch ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Leur fou rire s'arrêta là. Blaise se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec Drago qu'il avait même oublié l'exaltation que cela procurait une fois le combat terminé.

\- Bon maintenant au lieu de déconner soyons sérieux et préparons le repas.

\- Toi prépare le repas, déclara Blaise. Moi je suis déjà allé chasser. Et je me réserve les deux tiers du lapin.

Drago le toisa en haussant un sourcil, une expression de défi dans le regard, mais une brusque crampe au niveau de la cuisse l'obligea à perdre son attitude de défiance, faisant rire Blaise à nouveau.

\- Arrête ce rire ou je te le fais ravaler de force et en vitesse, grogna Drago en titubant comme s'il était ivre pour allumer le feu.

Blaise n'arrêta cependant pas de ricaner, sourd aux menaces creuses du blond. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'il eu ses deux tiers de lapin cuits et grillés devant lui.

 **.**

On ne distinguait plus trop le jour de la nuit, mais de toute manière la notion du temps se perdait dans le Val sans retour. Blaise comptait les jours en repas, il s'écoula donc plusieurs repas tandis qu'au fur et à mesure, lui et Drago peaufinaient leur plan de fabrication d'une nouvelle baguette. La mer de nuages gris dans le ciel céda la place à l'océan bleu sombre de l'encre, puis à nouveau la mer de nuages revient, et ainsi de suite. Sur la terre ferme, la clairière demeurait immuable et immobile. Le projet de Drago en revanche avançait à grands pas.

Blaise aida tout d'abord son ami à fabriquer le moule qui devait servir de modèle à taille réelle pour la baguette. Ils durent s'y reprendre à trois fois, car les deux premiers moules n'étaient pas comme Drago les aurait souhaités. Rarement Blaise avait vu le beau blond aussi méticuleux, et malgré ça il se voyait obligé de l'aider parce que Drago ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Drago brûlait les croquis obsolètes qu'il avait gribouillé, alimentant ainsi le feu de camp lorsque l'obscurité tombait sur la forêt et que le froid se faisait plus mordant. Il ne conservait que ceux qu'il jugeait utiles, et les utilisât pour réaliser le troisième et dernier moule, qu'il jugea cette fois-ci parfait.

Une fois cela fait, Blaise l'aida à s'attaquer à la partie la plus ardue et la plus délicate, à savoir récolter la sève et l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie. Le chêne sacré renfermait sans aucun doute une puissance magique inconcevable pour de jeunes sorciers comme eux, mais Drago se risqua au bout d'un certain temps à découper de petites parcelles d'écorce à l'aide de plusieurs Diffindo formulés à voix basse. Blaise avait de plus en plus l'impression que l'arbre était un être humain, voyant comme du sang la sève dorée comme le miel qui coulait paresseusement du tronc, et entendant comme un frisson ou une plainte de douleur le murmure des branches et des feuilles du vieux chêne dans le vent.

Drago aussi sentait cela, et il veilla à écorcher la peau de l'arbre de la manière la plus délicate possible, récoltant le moindre millilitre de sève dans une gourde. Il empila également dans un petit coffret les morceaux d'écorce blanche prélevés sur l'Arbre de Vie. Ensuite, Blaise aida son ami à peser chaque morceau d'écorce récolté, afin de déterminer le poids exact de l'ensemble. Drago avait des impératifs stricts à respecter s'il voulait aller au bout du protocole.

Quand ils eurent à eux deux réussi à tout peser, lorsqu'ils eurent mesuré également la quantité de sève présente dans la gourde, ils entreprirent de collecter également plusieurs feuilles vermeilles encore accrochées aux branches et aux tiges pâles comme des doigts humains. Le vieux chêne perdait de plus en plus de feuilles, celles-ci formant un confortable tapis au pied de l'arbre, les immenses racines blafardes de celui-ci surgissant puis replongeant dans l'amas de feuilles mortes comme autant de serpents blêmes dépourvus de têtes.

\- Pourquoi récolter les feuilles ? demanda une fois Blaise.

\- Parce qu'elles font partie intégrante de l'arbre. Je vais en faire de la purée et mélanger le tout avec la sève.

\- Ouais je vois…et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ce sera bon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je ne pourrai rien faire de plus.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Ces derniers temps, il avait plus eu l'impression d'être devenu un des elfes de maison que sa mère employait autrefois lorsqu'il était petit pour tailler les haies du jardin et tondre la pelouse.

\- Jette-moi ça au feu, déclara Drago en lui tendant quelques feuilles et une reliure de cuir. Il est en miettes. Se sont les derniers feuillets de parchemin qu'il reste. Brûle-les, ça alimentera le feu.

Malgré l'apparente fermeté dans la voix du blond, Blaise sentit bien qu'il était peiné de devoir se débarrasser des derniers vestiges de ce qui avait appartenu à son ancien mentor et directeur. Si l'on éclipsait les fameuses Lettres d'émeraude qui demeuraient dans le sac de Drago, les pages racornies du vieil ouvrage étaient le dernier souvenir que le blond avait conservé de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Je suppose que maintenant il te faut la cerise sur le gâteau ? déclara Blaise après avoir livré aux flammes les dernières feuilles de parchemin jaunies par le temps.

\- Oui, la plume de phénix.

Instinctivement, Drago porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla, mais lorsqu'il voulût crier pour appeler le phénix, aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Il n'a pas de nom. Blaise, le phénix n'a pas de nom. J'ai oublié de lui en donner un.

A ce moment-là, l'oiseau de feu apparu au-dessus de la clairière, comme s'il avait entendu l'appel de Drago. Il survola un moment le Miroir aux fées, son plumage écarlate tournoyant dans les airs comme une flèche enflammée venue du ciel. Finalement, il se posa (fait rarissime) sur l'épaule même de Drago. Celui-ci posa avec précaution la main sur l'oiseau immortel, le caressant avec douceur, puis il en profita pour donner un coup sec qui lui arracha une plume. Le phénix poussa un chant de protestation furieuse, et il se sépara de l'épaule de Drago avec tant de violence que celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber dans le feu de camp qui brûlait avec allégresse.

\- Oh par Merlin ! tu n'as rien Drago ? s'inquiéta Blaise en se ruant vers lui pour le relever.

\- Je ne crois pas, déclara le beau blond en fixant le jeune phénix qui s'était remis à tournoyer au-dessus de la clairière. En revanche je pense avoir trouvé un nom digne d'un tel oiseau.

\- Vas-y, dis-le-moi, le pressa Blaise. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Drago détourna un instant le regard pour toiser le feu de camp, puis il fixa la plume écarlate qu'il tenait dans la main, et enfin il observa à nouveau le phénix qui ne cessait de voler dans le ciel.

\- Braisardente.


	13. L'Éclair de Foudre

**Ce nouveau chapitre fera passer à tout le monde de bons moments j'espère. Comme les autres, il a été écrit avec grand soin. Il arrive tardivement, je sais, mais le travail...que voulez-vous ? mais même s'il n'y a pas que la fanfiction dans la vie, j'arrive encore à lui consacrer un peu de mon temps, moins qu'avant c'est vrai. A présent je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. Profitez bien, parce que le chapitre suivant risque de mettre du temps à arriver. A bientôt pour la suite.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : L'Éclair de Foudre**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Emeraude,_**

 ** _Il fait bon aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas ? tu vois ces bourgeons qui se mettent à éclore ? tu sens ces doux parfums des fleurs sauvages des bois et des champs ? tu entends cette suave mélodie des oiseaux dans les arbres ? tu caresses du bout des doigts cette chaude brise venue du Sud ? tu goûtes ces fruits mûrs savoureux sous la langue ? eh bien tout ça ma chérie, c'est le printemps. Le printemps est de retour._**

 ** _Le monde des hommes a été plongé dans les ténèbres et le chaos pendant tant d'années que j'ai bien cru que jamais le printemps ne reviendrait. Et pourtant, il est là de nouveau. Rien n'a changé, comme si la nature était indifférente à nos souffrances, que celles-ci n'étaient que des gouttes d'eau dans l'océan du monde. La boucherie vient à peine de se terminer, les campagnes sont encore marquées par la guerre, et pourtant la nature a déjà repris ses droits. En se baladant dans les prés désertés, on tombe encore sur des crânes humains, avec des tournesols et des pivoines qui poussent à travers leurs orbites caves et creux._**

 ** _Je compte rentrer bientôt en Angleterre, et je ne doute pas que là-bas la nature est plus belle encore. La guerre est vite effacée du paysage, mais elle laisse des traces plus profondes ailleurs. J'espère que jamais le pays qui est le tient et le mien n'aura à connaître les ténèbres._**

 ** _Abelforth s'occupe bien de toi je suppose, comme il le fait toujours. Il devrait tout de même t'autoriser à aller prendre une bièreaubeurre de temps à autre dans son pub. C'est chez toi quand même par la barbe de Merlin !_**

 ** _Une fois rentré à Poudlard, je t'enverrai par hibou quelque objets que j'ai trouvés ici et qui pourront te plaire. Je t'enverrai aussi peut-être une autre lettre pour te donner de mes nouvelles._**

 ** _Et n'oublie pas la devise des Dumbledore : Courage sur la terre, bravoure sur la mer, hardiesse dans les airs._**

 ** _PS : profite bien du printemps. Je t'embrasse très fort ma petite perle de jade._**

 ** _Albus, le 31 mars 1919._**

Drago releva lentement la tête et considéra en silence la pluie qui tombait sur le Miroir aux fées au centre de la clairière. Abrité par le feuillage encore bien conséquent de l'Arbre de Vie, il était assis le dos contre le tronc aux dimensions herculéennes du vieux chêne. Braisardente était occupé à trifouiller son plumage avec son bec, et Blaise faisait la sieste à quelques mètres de lui, au pied de l'arbre voisin.

Ces derniers temps, la pluie s'était mise régulièrement à tomber, pour ne plus s'arrêter. Chasser était devenu un calvaire, et parvenir à faire du feu, un miracle. Pour se distraire et ne pas trop penser à sa situation précaire, Drago s'était lancé dans la lecture attentive des lettres que Albus Dumbledore avait écrites à sa nièce Esmeralda. La lettre qu'il venait de lire était la énième preuve qui le confortait dans sa décision et qui ne le faisait pas regretter d'avoir entrepris la lecture de l'ensemble des lettres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu comme guerre avant 1919 ? se demanda Drago à voix haute. Hermione le saurait j'en suis sûr.

Ça remontait à pratiquement huit décennies. Il fit un calcul rapide dans sa tête et estima qu'Esmeralda ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans lorsque son oncle lui avait écrit cette lettre. Si jeune…et pourtant déjà digne de l'intérêt de celui qui deviendrait le sorcier le plus respecté et le plus admiré de son siècle. Un intérêt dont Drago savait qu'il n'avait jamais été lui-même digne, à l'époque pas si lointaine où il étudiait encore à Poudlard.

Drago relu le début de la lettre. Ça parlait du printemps, de ses odeurs, de ses couleurs. On en était bien loin en cet instant. Drago avait tellement froid que désormais il se voyait obligé de jeter des sorts de protection pour réchauffer un tant soit peu l'atmosphère autour de lui.

Dans cette lettre, Albus Dumbledore était apparemment en voyage dans un pays qui n'était pas l'Angleterre. Un pays marqué par la guerre également. Songeur, Drago rangea soigneusement la lettre parmi le paquet qui contenait l'ensemble des missives. Il se demanda comment le défunt Elphias Dodge avait-il pu entrer en possession des lettres, puis après quelques instants de réflexion il en conclut qu'après la mort d'Esmeralda, son oncle Abelforth avait tenu à conserver les lettres puis les avaient passées à Dodge. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interroger le vieil homme à ce sujet, et il n'en aurait plus l'opportunité vu qu'il était mort.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda Drago en levant les yeux pour s'adresser à Braisardente.

L'oiseau de feu le considéra de ses deux yeux perçants avant de claquer du bec.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? dit-il en sortant la plume écarlate de la boîte où il l'avait rangée.

Braisardente fit entendre à nouveau sa protestation par un claquement de bec. Drago poussa un soupir, puis il rangea la plume en se demandant comment cela s'était passé lorsque l'on avait arraché deux plumes à Fumsec l'ancien phénix, afin de les intégrer dans deux baguettes.

\- Ingrat volatile, ajouta-il à l'intention du phénix. Je t'ai porté avec moi pendant des semaines quand tu étais dans ton œuf, et maintenant moi je te prends simplement une plume, et voilà le remerciement.

A ce moment-là, Blaise se réveilla et s'étira en bâillant. L'œil vitreux, il se mit debout et se dirigea vers Drago sans cesser de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Le phénix est encore fâché ? dit-il.

\- Je pense que ça se voit.

\- Aucune importance, tu as la plume et c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

Drago acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il avait récolté avec Blaise tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une nouvelle baguette, il se demandait bien quelles autres ressources le Val sans retour pourrait lui apporter.

\- Je vais aller chasser, maugréa Blaise, le tirant de ses pensées. Ou pêcher, si j'ai la chance de trouver des poissons dans les ruisseaux.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de protéger ta tête contre la pluie. Ce serait bête que tu tombes malade.

Blaise lui fit signe qu'il était paré contre le temps, puis il s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Braisardente s'envola de son perchoir et le suivit à tire-d'aile, laissant ainsi Drago entièrement seul. Le beau blond se calla plus confortablement au pied de l'Arbre de Vie et reprit en main le paquet contenant les fameuses Lettres d'Emeraude. Il dégagea à nouveau parmi toutes les missives celle qu'il venait de lire. Les lettres étaient tracées avec cette écriture fine et penchée si caractéristique de Dumbledore. L'encre qui avait servie à tracer les lettres était effectivement verte comme l'avait dit le vieux Dodge, mais d'un vert délavé et terne. Drago savait pourtant qu'à l'origine l'encre avait une teinte verte éclatante, clin d'œil subtil d'un oncle aux yeux verts de sa nièce, aussi bien qu'au prénom de celle-ci. Esmeralda. La grand-mère maternelle d'Hermione.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Hermione. Relire les lettres écrites par Dumbledore le lui avait rappelé. Est-ce qu'elle le pardonnerait de ce qu'il avait fait s'il lui donnait les Lettres d'Emeraude ? Est-ce qu'elle le croirait ? Est-ce qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux pour voir l'invisible ? Est-ce qu'elle serait capable de voir ce que nul n'est capable de voir d'ordinaire, car la vérité est tellement éclatante qu'elle devient aveuglante ?

C'était la plus belle leçon que Albus lui avait enseignée : les sorciers comme les moldus étaient sans arrêt pris dans le flot de la vie, et ni les uns ni les autres ne prenaient la peine de regarder et de comprendre que les instruments de leur bonheur étaient juste auprès d'eux, tandis qu'ils partaient à l'aventure en étant persuadés que leur bonheur se trouverait par-delà l'horizon.

Le Graal, pensa Drago. Pendant des siècles il se trouvait dans les entrailles de Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde et le plus évident pour quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore qui avait toujours eu un esprit en avance par rapport à ceux des autres. Délicieuse ironie de l'histoire, tous les grands sorciers qui étaient partis en quête du Graal comme Grindelwald ou Tom Jedusor, l'avaient en fait eu juste sous leur nez pendant qu'ils étaient en Angleterre ou qu'ils faisaient leurs études à Poudlard. Comme si plus on cherchait à posséder le trésor pour servir ses ambitions personnelles, plus on s'en éloignait inexorablement.

\- Fichu Braisardente, déclara Drago à voix haute. J'aimerais bien te montrer au monde entier pour que tous ais la preuve de ton existence, mais si déjà tu rechignes à te faire enlever une plume…

Il se demanda comment réagirait le phénix lorsqu'il partirait du Val sans retour avec Blaise. Fumsec aurait-il suivit Dumbledore si celui-ci avait décidé de prendre sa retraite et de quitter Poudlard ? rien n'était moins sûr. Les phénix n'ont pas de maître, se dit-il. Ils n'obéissent qu'à la nature.

Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans la relation entre son ancien directeur et le vieux phénix qui avait précédé Braisardente. Sans doute l'extrême vieillesse des deux et l'approche de la mort avait favorisé une relation transcendante. A moins que…le sang royal…

Drago méditait encore lorsque Blaise revient avec une simple carcasse de caille. Ils mangèrent chichement une viande à moitié cuite, avec un maigre feu pour cuire la caille. A la fin, Blaise en eu tellement marre de la viande à demi crue qu'il formula un Incendio ! qui calcina le reste de sa part de caille.

\- Tu as fait quoi pendant que je chassais ? demanda le métis.

\- J'ai lu quelques lettres, déclara Drago sans ambages.

\- Belle activité pour un rat de bibliothèque.

\- Je ne suis pas un rat. Encore moins bibliothécaire.

\- Je sais, je te taquine. Le virus Granger t'a simplement contaminé depuis longtemps, c'est tout.

Cette fois-ci Drago ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'émettre un son dédaigneux qui disait tout le mépris qu'il avait pour ce genre de remarque.

Le reste de sa journée à lui et à Blaise se passa à tenter de faire un feu de camp, mais le bois était tellement humide que leur prétendu feu ne dégageait en réalité qu'une fumée âcre et suffocante. Même le fait de jeter sans cesse des incantations pour enflammer le bois n'aboutissait qu'à faire jaillir des étincelles parmi le panache de fumée qui s'élevait vers le ciel.

\- On va mourir de froid cette nuit si ça continue, maugréa Blaise alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre sous le couvert des arbres.

La pluie torrentielle avait enfin cessé, mais à sa place un vent glacial venu du Nord s'était levé, et les multiples charmes jetés par Drago censés réchauffer l'atmosphère n'avaient pas abouti au résultat escompté.

\- Nous devons partir de toute façon, lui répondit le blond.

\- Oui mais quand ? ce soir ?

\- Non pas ce soir, bientôt. La baguette a besoin d'être assemblée, et ça ne se fera pas uniquement par magie. Je passe mon temps à penser à un potentiel sorcier qui pourrait être capable de fabriquer ma nouvelle baguette.

\- Si c'est à Gregorovitch que tu penses, je suis désolé Drago mais je ne te suivrais pas. Je préfère mourir de froid ici, dans le Val périlleux.

\- Je te l'interdis Blaise. Pourquoi Gregorovitch te fait-il peur ? alors qu'il y a au-dehors des milliers d'êtres et de choses plus dangereuses que ce vieux fabricant de baguettes ?

\- Il est mage Drago ! un mage tu sais ce que c'est ? c'est un adepte des sciences occultes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus que ce soit un authentique mage noir.

\- Les mages noirs ne me font pas peur. Mon père en était un, et mon prétendu grand-père maternel également. J'ai insulté et défié Voldemort en personne au cimetière de Little Hangleton. Gregorovitch n'est rien à côté du Lord Noir, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De toute façon, nous ne le connaissons pas, et s'il s'avère quand même qu'il est un homme dangereux, Braisardente sera là pour nous défendre si nous sommes attaqués.

\- Tu oublies autre chose : Gregorovitch vit en Bulgarie. Tu vois une solution pour aller rapidement jusque-là ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants, mais il n'avait pas de solution. Transplaner était trop dangereux ces temps-ci, et voyager par portauloin était infaisable puisque cela n'était possible que sur courtes distances. Il n'avait pas non plus ni balai, ni poudre de cheminette.

\- Nous avons nos jambes Blaise. Elles nous ont rendu un fier service jusqu'à maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit son lit pour la nuit avant de s'étendre de tout son long pour dormir.

 **.**

Lorsque le soleil fit de nouveau son apparition, il s'était écoulé un repas supplémentaire. C'était la nouvelle manière de compter les jours dans le Val sans retour. Cependant il faisait toujours aussi froid et le ciel était toujours aussi triste avec sa mer de nuages gris. En se réveillant, Drago prit conscience que l'Arbre de Vie avait été encore un peu plus dépouillé de ses feuilles vermeilles qui paraient sa ramure. Lorsque l'hiver arriverait, le chêne ne serait plus qu'un tronc blanc avec des branches et des rameaux pâles, fins et nus comme des doigts.

Drago se leva et se mit à déambuler dans la clairière éclairée par un pâle soleil d'automne. En marchant, il se demanda s'il aurait dû suivre Severus Rogue plutôt que de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à la forêt de Brocéliande. Cette pensée le fit grimacer, car à vrai dire il n'avait aucune envie d'être intégré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était que ce soit Rogue qui le suive, mais il n'avait pas eu l'idée de le dire à son ancien professeur de potions.

Dans un monde où la mort rôdait partout en empruntant mille et cent visages différents, l'aide de Rogue n'aurait pas été de trop, et Drago le savait. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas souhaité avoir à ses côtés celui qu'on appelait le cavalier noir ?

\- Drago est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Il se retourna d'un seul bloc.

\- Oui Blaise ? qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je pense avoir une solution concernant le fabricant de baguette, déclara le métis. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, eh bien je crois que ce proverbe n'est pas dénué de fondements. Je pense que le phénix devrait aller lui-même apporter les composants de la future baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- Braisardente ? tu veux envoyer Braisardente à notre place ? et où ça donc ? chez Gregorovitch ? comment trouveras-t-il le chemin ?

\- Il est intelligent et je suis certain qu'il peut parcourir rapidement de longues distances. Tout le monde y gagne Drago. On envoie le petit phénix avec un message à l'intention du fabricant de baguettes, et on reste tous les deux ici à attendre qu'il revienne avec une réponse.

\- Où as-tu eu cette idée ? ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne veux pas me séparer de Braisardente.

Drago vit que son ami était mal à l'aise. Celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur l'eau immobile du Miroir aux fées, comme s'il voulait y plonger pour disparaître à la vue de tous.

\- Ecoute Blaise, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de quitter cet endroit enchanteur, pétri de magie et absolument impénétrable. Surtout si c'est pour aller chez Gregorovitch. Mais tout ne dépend pas de notre volonté mon gars, et nous ne devons pas nous défiler. Pas après tout le chemin que nous avons déjà parcouru.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de se défiler Drago. Je suis encore écœuré de la trahison de ma propre mère…qui sait ce que ce mage de Gregorovitch nous réservera ?

\- Mon père n'a eu aucun scrupule à m'emmener à Little Hangleton pour que je vive mon baptême de ténèbres en étant promu mangemort. C'était une vraie folie de ma part de l'accompagner là-bas en sachant que je n'avais aucune intention de devenir comme lui. Et pourtant Blaise, j'y suis allé, et surtout j'en suis revenu.

\- Super, mais en attendant c'est précisément à cause de ça que le Lord Noir nous a donner la chasse. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis en tête de jouer les têtes brûlées, nous aurions pu filer en douce hors de ton manoir, et tout aurait pu être bien plus simple.

\- Si ce n'était pas Voldemort, c'est mon père que nous aurions eu aux trousses en ce cas. Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui Lucius Malefoy est mort, et ça fait une pièce de moins sur l'échiquier du monde.

Drago toisa Blaise de ses yeux gris comme les cieux au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tout ça pour dire mon cher ami que nous devons y aller. Nous sommes des Serpentard, la prudence n'est pas en nous. L'audace et l'ambition si. Qui sait ce que Gregorovitch nous réservera disait-tu ? on peut retourner cette question dans le bon sens du terme. Si nous venons le voir en personne, nous le gagnerons peut-être à notre cause, et s'il est si puissant et influent comme tu sembles l'indiquer, ce ne sera pas négligeable. Le seul moyen de détruire son ennemi c'est d'utiliser ses armes, voilà ce que nous a dit Rogue quand nous l'avons croisé à l'auberge. Même si Gregorovitch est un mage noir, il se peut qu'il ait quelques bonnes raisons de haïr Voldemort et tous ses sbires.

Blaise semblait enfin avoir été convaincu. Il hocha la tête, puis se dirigea d'un ai las vers l'endroit où il avait établi son lit de camp.

 **.**

Drago n'avait aucune envie de partir pour l'instant, et il ne se sentait pas en mesure de le faire. Lui et son ami avaient besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'entamer un autre long voyage. Le repas qu'il prit peu après avec Blaise fut pourtant peu copieux, avec deux petits poissons pêchés dans la rivière et des fruits des bois. Et pourtant, le pire était à venir. Le repas suivant se prit avec un seul poisson, sans viande d'aucune sorte pour l'agrémenter. Le repas d'après, il n'y eu même plus de poisson, seulement des fruits des bois. Le repas qui suivit, il n'y eu même plus de baies, seulement des châtaignes et des marrons.

\- On va vraiment finir par crever de faim ici, se plaignit Blaise par une matinée froide et venteuse.

\- Il y a peut-être encore du gibier au-delà du Val, suggéra Drago en finissant son assiette de châtaignes cuites au feu de camp.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir manger un vrai repas. Est-ce qu'il nous reste de l'argent ?

\- Peu. J'ai une vingtaine de mornilles dans ma bourse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de donner toute ta fortune à Dexter Le Passeur ?! regarde où on en est réduit maintenant.

\- Nous aurions dû demander de l'argent à Rogue.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous n'avons pas dites à Rogue ! j'ai été tenté d'accepter de le suivre jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix tu vois.

\- Et pour quel résultat Blaise ? je ne suis pas un partisan de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ni toi d'ailleurs. Nous servons notre propre cause.

Blaise ne se démonta pas pour autant et ajouta :

\- Je crois que notre mission est achevée Drago. Nous avons réussi grâce à Merlin à trouver l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour le plus précieux trésor au monde. Tu as rempli le dernier vœu de Dumbledore, crois-moi. Maintenant il faudrait peut-être que l'on demande de l'aide. Si ça se trouve, l'Ordre du Phénix nous mènera plus rapidement à Gregorovitch que si nous y allons par nos propres moyens, et en plus nous pourrions bénéficier d'une escorte expérimentée.

\- Ouais d'accord, mais je leur offre quoi en gage de leurs services et de leur protection ?

Son ami désigna Braisardente qui était occupé à se nettoyer le plumage sur un des plus hauts rameaux de l'Arbre de Vie.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Drago. Jamais de la vie je ne…

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais leur offrir le phénix, simplement que tu devais l'emmener avec toi et le leur montrer. Il faut que tous aient la preuve que tu es…celui que tu prétends être.

\- A savoir ?

\- L'Elu de la prophétie.

\- Ouais d'accord. Mais mets-toi bien dans la tête que si nous allons au quartier-général de l'Ordre, nous n'y allons pas en tant qu'alliés. Nous sommes juste de passage.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Drago, fit Blaise avec un rictus sournois, les épreuves récentes m'ont appris qu'il ne faut se fier à personne, y compris soi-même. Les sens sont souvent trompeurs.

\- Belle philosophie, ricana Drago. En attendant, Rogue à prêter à ma mère le Serment Inviolable, ce qui fait qu'il a le devoir de me protéger, sinon il perdra la vie si je viens moi-même à mourir, puisqu'il aura failli à son serment. Comme Rogue est désormais le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, nous avons dans notre poche la pièce principale de l'échiquier. Les autres ne sont que des pions.

\- En parlant de Rogue justement, où est-ce qu'il a dit que se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre ?

\- A Paris.

Ce jour-là fut le dernier qu'ils passèrent dans la clairière. Drago s'attela à la tâche de la chasse pour leur ultime repas forestier, tandis que Blaise faisait les bagages en vue du départ. Lorsque Drago revient avec un lapin en travers de l'épaule, le métis ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.

\- Mais où tu l'as trouvé par les boules de Salazar ?

\- Près de son terrier. Il faut croire que j'ai un don pour la chasse.

\- Plutôt ouais. Ça va faire quatre jours qu'on a plus goûté de viande. Les châtaignes et les marrons ça va cinq minutes mais ça ne nourrit pas son sorcier.

Ils rirent et blaguèrent tout en préparant le dernier feu de camp, puis ils embrochèrent la carcasse de lapin après l'avoir dépouillé de son pelage, et lorsqu'elle fût bien grillée ils retirèrent la broche et se mirent à manger comme des morts de faim.

\- Merlin nous envoie un signe, déclara Blaise tout en finissant sa ration. Il nous souhaite bonne chance pour la route.

\- Avoue plutôt que je suis un chasseur hors pair.

\- Pff ! quand est-ce que tu vas mûrir Drago ? cesse de te jeter des fleurs !

J'ai mûri, pensa le blond à part lui. J'ai mûri plus que tu ne le crois Blaise. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

\- Je compte laisser quelques objets ici, déclara-t-il en se mettant promptement debout.

\- Comme quoi ?

Drago farfouilla dans son sac de voyage, en retira un paquet volumineux et le déposa au pied du vieux chêne millénaire, entre ses immenses racines blanches.

\- Je laisse les Lettres d'Emeraude ici. Et ceci également, ajouta-il en déposant aux côtés du paquet un socle dans lequel était incrusté de multiples flacons remplis d'un étrange liquide mordoré.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Blaise.

\- Les souvenirs d'Albus Dumbledore. Tous ceux qu'il m'a légué, avec sa pensine. Tu te souviens ? je t'ai emmené dans l'un d'eux.

\- C'est très très précieux tout ça. Tu es sûr de vouloir le laisser ici ?

\- Sûr et certain. Je suis le seul à avoir lu le testament de Dumbledore, et je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour un voleur. Personne à part moi et toi, et Rogue aussi dans une certaine mesure, ne sait ce qu'il m'a légué. Personne ne sait même s'il m'a légué quelque chose.

\- Ça signifie qu'il faudra revenir ici chercher tout ça ?

\- Oui, mais ce ne sera pas un problème. J'adore cet endroit.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. J'espère simplement qu'il est un peu plus hospitalier lors du printemps ou bien l'été.

\- Je suis déjà allé dans le Val sans retour au printemps, et je peux t'assurer que c'est le paradis.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Nous ne sommes même pas en hiver que j'ai déjà hâte qu'il soit terminé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent la clairière, après une ultime sieste à l'ombre du vieux chêne qui était le gardien sacré et silencieux des lieux. Drago jeta un dernier regard à l'Arbre de Vie, se demandant s'il aurait la chance de le revoir un jour. Au bout d'un moment, pressé par Blaise, il dû pourtant s'arracher à sa contemplation et le suivre. Comme toujours, ils durent résister tous les deux à la tentation de plonger tête la première dans l'eau immobile de l'étang enchanté lorsqu'ils passèrent à proximité de celui-ci pour quitter la clairière.

Drago n'avait plus grand-chose dans ses affaires : une modeste bourse de vingt mornilles et quelques noises, une écuelle, un verre en cristal, des couverts en argent, une boussole magique pour s'orienter, une fronde et un coutelas, du parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il avait son talisman, et dans la gauche sa baguette. Voilà à quoi se résumait son matériel. Sans oublier évidemment le coffret contenant la plume de phénix, les morceaux d'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie, et la gourde contenant ses feuilles et sa sève.

 **.**

Lorsque Blaise arriva devant le Tombeau des Druides, c'était déjà le crépuscule. Lui et Drago choisirent donc de s'installer près de la porte magique, en attendant le matin pour quitter définitivement le Val périlleux. Tandis que l'obscurité gagnait le plateau rocailleux sur lequel ils avaient élu domicile pour la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes eurent la surprise de voir Braisardente venir à leur rencontre.

\- Il a décidé de nous suivre finalement, déclara Drago avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que le phénix se posait au sommet d'un petit arbrisseau qui poussait entre les rochers.

\- Il a décidé de te suivre tu veux dire, corrigea Blaise.

Drago ne pouvait qu'approuver, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur, parce que désormais ils n'étaient plus deux, mais trois. Les yeux du phénix pétillaient tellement d'intelligence qu'ils semblaient presque humains. Lorsqu'un doux sifflement mélodieux sorti du bec de l'oiseau de feu, il eût un sursaut, s'étant presque attendu à le voir parler.

\- Si ça ne dérange pas Braisardente, j'aimerais bien dormir, bougonna Blaise en s'allongeant et en fermant les yeux.

Le phénix tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa intensément de ses yeux perçants. Cela eu le mérite de faire rire Drago et d'agacer Blaise davantage encore. Cependant, les ricanements de l'un et les bougonnements de l'autre cessèrent aussitôt face à l'affreux cri aigu qui se fit brusquement entendre dans l'air du soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Blaise en se relevant d'un coup.

Braisardente se plaça aux côtés de Drago sans pousser un seul cri, comme si son silence était plus significatif que n'importe quel cri d'effroi. Les phénix ne criaient pas de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient que chanter.

\- C'est une chauve-souris, affirma Drago en pointant du doigt la créature qui venait de se poser sur un amas de rochers non loin d'eux.

La bête volante au pelage d'un noir de jais était presque invisible dans la lumière crépusculaire qui précède la nuit totale. Blaise chercha à la faire fuir avec de grands gestes, puis en la menaçant avec sa baguette, mais l'animal ne bougea pas. Drago ressentit soudainement un profond malaise en sentant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette chauve-souris.

\- Blaise ne t'approche pas ! s'écria-t-il.

La chauve-souris avait quelque chose accroché à ses serres. De loin cela avait la forme d'un sac de toile, aussi Drago se leva et s'approcha-t-il lui aussi de l'animal. Celui-ci fixa Drago droit dans les yeux sans ciller, avec sa pupille noire comme les ténèbres, si noire que la nuit elle-même n'aurait pu l'engloutir.

\- Blaise tue-la ! tue cette chauve-souris ! c'est un animagus !

Le métis pointa sa baguette sur la chauve-souris, mais soudainement celle-ci pris son envol et s'en alla à tire-d'aile. En s'envolant, elle laissa volontairement tomber le sac de toile qui était accroché à ses serres, déversant son contenu sur le sol. Sept têtes humaines roulèrent dans l'herbe rase, méconnaissables parce qu'on les avait enduites de goudron. Blaise eu un haut-le-cœur et tourna la tête pour vomir. Les doigts tremblants, Drago se baissa pour examiner le sac de toile. Tout au fond, il mit la main sur un petit bout de parchemin et le déplia pour le lire à voix haute. Mot pour mot, il disait ceci :

 _ **Où que tu sois Drago Malefoy, tu ne peux pas échapper au courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En revendiquant pour toi-même ce qui par le sang lui appartient, en usurpant sa place sur le trône des rois sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, tu lui as déclaré la guerre. A présent, rends-toi et fait acte de repentance pour tes péchés, jette tes armes et rend ce que tu as volé. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu connaîtras le même destin que ton père ainsi que celui de tes sept amis dont nous t'avons envoyé les têtes. Leurs corps ont été dévorés par Nagini. Tu connaîtras le même sort, mais avant, le Seigneur veillera avec un grand soin à te faire souffrir en tuant tous ceux qui te sont chers et qui sont encore en vie. Rassure-toi, il n'y en a plus beaucoup. La guerre est presque terminée, la rébellion a été anéantie. Il y en a encore cependant bien trop qui sont dissidents. Rends-toi et jure allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que le calme et la paix reviennent. Sinon, prépare-toi à mourir…ou à régner sur un désert de cendres et d'os sur lequel l'herbe ne repoussera jamais.**_

 **.**

 **.**

La blessure de Ron s'infecta au bout du dixième jour. Lors de la nuit de l'attaque des loups-garous, il s'était pris quelques échardes dans le bras durant sa fuite. Sur le coup il n'avait rien sentit, mais lorsqu'il avait fait halte avec ses amis pour se reposer de leur course harassante, il s'était plaint d'une démangeaison au niveau de son moignon. Lorsque Hermione avait voulu regarder, il s'était rétracté en disant que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une égratignure. Le problème, c'est que la douleur s'était fait de plus en plus nettement sentir, au point que ce qui devait être une simple écorchure s'était transformé en une plaie purulente. Et tout cela parce que Ron dans son orgueil mal placé avait gardé le silence durant dix jours entiers.

Le temps avait été exécrable. Les pluies diluviennes avaient succédé aux orages, les jours raccourcissaient au fur et à mesure, et pour ne rien arranger des loups-garous étaient sur les talons de la petite bande en fuite. Ron n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru en dix jours, pas plus qu'il ne savait où se trouvaient leurs poursuivants, ni dans quelle contrée ils étaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les lieux qu'il traversait étaient de plus en plus montagneux. Le temps humide et pluvieux avait sans aucun doute concouru à accélérer l'infection de la plaie, et l'énorme stress qui pesait sur le cœur de Ron à cause de son « secret » n'avait fait qu'empirer la chose. A cause de la pluie avait-il remarqué, son bras droit en métal qui allait jusqu'à son biceps était en train de rouiller. En conséquence, les articulations et les rouages en métal de ses phalanges, ses doigts, sa main, son poignet, son avant-bras et son coude du côté droit avaient été presque complètement paralysés. La blessure du rouquin se situait juste à l'intersection entre le métal et la peau, pile poil au niveau des broches de fer qui soudaient le bras artificiel au moignon de son ancien bras droit.

Ronald Weasley serra les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, puis s'effondra de toute sa masse sur son sac de couchage. La petite tente pliable qu'il transportait dans son sac à dos lui servait d'abris lorsque le groupe faisait halte chaque nuit pour dormir. Ron resta à fixer le plafond triangulaire de sa tente de fortune, proche de tomber dans les pommes. Dehors la pluie s'était mise à tomber à verses, mais heureusement les charmes de protection jetés sur la tente permettaient à celle-ci de ne pas être impactée par les éléments et de rester sèche. Le groupe avait fait halte ce soir-là au fond d'un immense fossé creusé d'ornières et de ronces sauvages, à la lisière d'un champ cultivé. Tracey et Hermione partageaient la même tente, Pansy et Harry aussi, de même que Dean et Neville. Ron était le seul à ne dormir sans personne à ses côtés.

Le rouquin roula sur le côté, emmitouflé dans une couverture en laine rongée par les mites et qui puait le moisi. Par réflexe, il tâtonna à l'endroit où se trouvait sa plaie, et il sentit un liquide pâteux lui couler entre les doigts. En grelottant, il regarda et vit que du pus jaunâtre et blanchâtre suintait de la plaie non soignée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert son écorchure, Ron fut saisit par la panique. Il n'osa pas remuer cependant, craignant d'empirer l'état des choses. Il se mit à trembler, à grelotter, alors qu'il avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentait que son front était bouillant. Des gouttes de sueur lui dégoulinaient dans la nuque et sur le front. A bout de forces, il décida de s'en remettre à la seule personne qui était capable de lui venir en aide à cet instant, et il murmura :

\- Hermione…

C'était un coassement rauque et inintelligible qui venait de jaillir du fond de sa gorge.

\- Hermione ! appela-il de nouveau après s'être éclairci la voix. HERMIONE !

C'était un véritable cri de détresse qu'il venait de pousser cette fois-ci. Et il entendit aussitôt quelqu'un remuer dans une des trois tentes qui étaient établies non loin de la sienne.

Elle apparut dans sa tente au bout de quelques instants. Belle comme toujours, à moins que la fièvre ne le fasse délirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ronald ? s'enquit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

\- Mon bras…

Elle le scruta attentivement. Il avait été tellement méchant avec elle, surtout durant leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Même après son amputation, il n'avait pas arrêté d'être jaloux et de lui faire des remarques concernant sa relation avec Drago.

\- Je vois bien ce que ton bras à Ron. Tu as une infection sévère.

\- Eh bah vas-y…soigne-moi…j'ai mal…j'ai de la fièvre…

\- Non je ne te soignerais pas. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Ou soigne-toi toi-même pour changer, ça t'apprendra la vie.

Hermione se releva et écarta les pans de la tente pour pouvoir sortir dehors.

\- Hermione…s'il te plaît…

\- Tu es pathétique Ronald. Arrête de chouiner et laisse-moi dormir.

Le rouquin ne l'entendait presque plus. Il ne tarda pas à tomber dans un semi-coma fiévreux où il marmonnait des paroles incohérentes tout en transpirant et en grelottant sans arrêt.

Hermione n'était en fait partie que pour mieux revenir, avec une trousse de pharmacie qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis qu'elle était partie du Terrier au début du mois d'août.

\- Enfin il dort, marmonna la brune.

Hermione était de très mauvaise humeur, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser Ron dépérir sans rien faire. Elle se demandait juste pourquoi c'était toujours elle qu'il appelait lorsqu'il était en difficulté, et pourquoi par la même occasion c'était à elle qu'il s'en prenait en premier lorsqu'il était mécontent. L'espace de quelques secondes, Hermione lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce en ne lui vouant que du mépris.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de me réveiller au milieu de la nuit ? grommela-t-elle en retirant précautionneusement le bras en métal pour pouvoir inspecter la plaie infectée à hauteur du moignon.

Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de dire ce que tu lui as dit, chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Même si lui, il n'a eu aucune honte à te dire des choses milles fois pires.

Hermione soupira, puis se décida de se mettre à l'ouvrage. La blessure de Ron était assez sérieuse pour être mortelle à moyen terme si on ne faisait rien, et la plaie dégageait une odeur écœurante. Malgré tout, elle appliqua divers onguents sur la blessure infectée, dont une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle remit en place le bras artificiel mais elle prit soin de mettre aussi un bandage au niveau du moignon de Ron.

\- Tu ne devras plus utiliser ton bras jusqu'à nouvel ordre, déclara Hermione en faisant passer une partie du bandage au-dessus de la tête du rouquin pour la positionner derrière sa nuque.

Ron avait désormais le bras droit replié contre le torse, comme si celui-ci avait été cassé. Il dormait à poings fermés désormais. Cependant, Hermione veilla tout de même à lui mettre un linge humide sur le front pour apaiser sa fièvre. Une fois cela fait, elle alla se recoucher dans sa tente.

\- Tu fichais quoi ? murmura Tracey en se redressant sur les coudes.

\- C'est Ron. Il est dans un sale état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? je l'ai entendu t'appeler. Il est blessé ?

\- Ouais, et c'est plutôt moche. Rendort-toi Tracey, demain nous devons reprendre la route à l'aube.

 **.**

Le soleil se leva quelques minutes plus tard, sembla-il à Hermione. C'était un pâle soleil d'automne, voilé par une mer de nuages gris, mais dont la lumière parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au fond du fossé où se trouvait les quatre tentes.

\- Tracey il faut y aller ! en route ! dit-elle en secouant la blonde qui dormait encore.

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que de mauvais gré, mais elle se leva sans un mot et replia la tente. Hermione était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, mais elle se força à aller dans la tente de Ron à nouveau afin de le réveiller. En fait, elle n'eût même pas à s'en donner la peine puisqu'il était déjà éveillé, mais il semblait tellement patraque qu'il donnait l'impression de dormir les yeux ouverts.

\- Ron est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur de souffrance dans le regard. Hermione frissonna en repensant au jour où elle avait appris qu'il s'était fait amputer, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre au Terrier. Ce jour-là, elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en ferait rien. Elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps pour chouiner.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pansy en entrant dans la tente de Ron à son tour.

\- Il est blessé au bras. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse marcher sans avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Quoi ? Mais…c'est quoi ce bordel…enfin je veux dire…personne n'a été blessé par un loup à ce que je sache…

\- Il s'est blessé tout seul en se prenant des échardes. Et ça fait des jours qu'il ne nous dit rien visiblement. Voilà le résultat.

\- Mais quel imbécile ! s'écria Pansy. Il va nous ralentir !

\- Appelle Harry. Dis-lui de fabriquer sur-le-champ un brancard. On va le transporter.

\- Qui s'en charge ?

\- Dit à Neville et Dean de le faire, et si ça ne leur convient pas, dit-leur que j'ai sacrifié une partie de ma nuit pour m'occuper de Ronald.

Pansy obéit sans un mot de plus, et Hermione l'entendit gueuler des directives à l'extérieur de la tente. Au bout d'un court moment, Harry apparut à son tour et observa Ron d'un œil alarmé.

\- J'ai fabriqué un brancard avec ma baguette. Neville et Dean ont accepté de le porter.

\- Parfait. Apporte-le ici, je vais allonger Ron dedans.

Harry revient avec le brancard, et Hermione s'occupa de placer Ron sur le dos. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand elle le plaça sur le brancard, mais à part ça il n'émit pas de protestations particulières. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il n'en avait de toute façon pas la force.

Et c'est ainsi que la petite troupe se remit à nouveau en route. Sortir du fossé fut le plus dur, surtout pour Neville et Dean qui transportaient le brancard sur lequel était allongé Ron. Harry fut le premier à bondir hors du fossé et à inspecter les alentours, puis il aida Pansy et Tracey à sortir du fossé. Tous les trois tirèrent ensuite de vive force le brancard de Ron, avant de prêter main forte à Hermione, Dean et Neville.

D'aussi loin que pouvait porter le regard, il n'y avait pas trace de Greyback et de sa bande. Hermione comme les autres savait cependant qu'ils n'étaient pas loin, en train de flairer leur odeur. Dean et Neville n'avaient pour le moment aucun mal à transporter Ron, mais Hermione se doutait bien qu'au bout de quelques heures ce serait une autre histoire.

Après avoir quitté le fossé où ils s'étaient établit pour la nuit, le petit groupe traversa un nouveau champ, puis une route de bitume, avant de contourner un lac, puis de traverser un petit hameau perdu.

Ce fût là qu'ils choisirent de s'arrêter pour manger. Les habitants locaux ne leurs prêtaient aucune attention particulière. Hermione en revanche ne pût s'empêcher d'en dévisager quelque uns, interloquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Je sais où nous sommes.

\- Oui, nous sommes dans une auberge Hermione.

\- Non, je te parle de la région où nous nous trouvons. Nous sommes au Pays des Basques.

\- Le Pays des Basques ?

\- C'est une région du nord-est de l'Espagne bordée par le golfe de Gascogne. Je connais un peu la langue et…j'ai entendu des gens dans cette auberge l'utiliser.

\- Tu veux dire que la Baie des Gitans se trouvait là ?

\- C'est probable. Regarde les habitants : ils ressemblent à Manzone et sa famille, non ?

\- Ouais, ils sont tous plus ou moins basanés et bronzés. Le Pays des Basques…ça alors jamais je n'aurais cru que nous serions si loin dans le sud.

\- Ça n'a pas empêché Greyback de nous retrouver.

Harry approuva. Par la suite, lui et Hermione se levèrent de table et négocièrent avec l'aubergiste pour pouvoir louer des chambres le temps d'une après-midi. Une fois cela fait, Hermione décida de décharger Dean et Neville du brancard, pour pouvoir transporter Ron dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée pour elle-même.

\- Le Pays des Basques, murmura Ron lorsqu'elle eût fermé la porte de la chambre. Putain qu'est-ce que t'en connaît des choses 'Mione…

\- Pas de grossièretés Ronald.

\- T'as été méchante avec moi la nuit dernière. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

\- J'ai juste dit tout bas ce que tout le monde pensait tout haut, à savoir que tu es vraiment le plus stupide sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Mais comment tu fais pour te fourrer toi-même dans ce bourbier Ronald ? tu n'as même pas été blessé par un loup ! tu t'es blessé toi-même ! comment c'est possible ? tu crois vraiment que ça donne envie de t'aider ?

\- Bah ouais, je suis ton meilleur ami quand même…

\- Après Harry.

\- QUOI ? Comment oses-tu…redis-le et…

\- Et tu ne feras rien parce que je suis en pleine forme et que toi tu es allongé sur un brancard avec le bras en écharpe. Tu vois, c'est ça qui m'énerve vraiment chez toi Ronald : tu es jaloux. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il faut que tu grandisses ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez grand pour toi peut-être ? fit-il en désignant son long corps dégingandé.

\- L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! nous sommes en guerre ! et toi tu es toujours le même ! toujours le même adolescent insouciant et inconscient ! parfois j'ai envie de te dire d'aller te faire voir et de te débrouiller toi-même, mais à chaque fois je t'aide quand même parce que…

\- Et t'étais où dis-moi la nuit où j'ai perdu mon bras ?

Cette dernière réplique lui coupa le souffle, comme s'il l'avait cognée.

\- T'étais pas là, voilà, et pourtant je m'en suis quand même sortit sans toi.

Hermione fit la grimace. Elle avait oublié ce détail ô combien essentiel.

\- Je ne peux pas toujours être là quand tu as besoin de moi, finit-elle par dire d'une voix éteinte.

Sur ces mots, elle s'étendit sur l'unique lit présent dans la pièce, et ferma les yeux pour dormir. Une petite sieste lui permettrait de reposer ses nerfs avant de reprendre la route.

\- _Levicorpus !_ s'exclama Hermione.

\- Quoi ? on repart déjà ? maugréa Ron tandis que son brancard se soulevait dans les airs sous l'action du sortilège.

\- Oui on repart.

La belle brune ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec le brancard de Ron flottant devant elle.

\- Neville ! Dean ! appela-t-elle. Venez porter le brancard ! il faut donner l'illusion que vous transportez Ron, sinon les moldus de l'auberge risquent de se poser des questions.

Tous deux ouvrirent leur porte et sortirent de leur chambre avec leurs affaires sur le dos. Ils n'émirent pas une protestation tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Harry, Pansy, Tracey et Hermione sur leurs talons. Dans l'auberge, on jeta sur Ron des regards étranges, mais le subterfuge passa comme une lettre à la poste, et ils sortirent tous les sept de l'établissement sans que personne ne se soit rendu compte que le brancard lévitait dans les airs.

\- Ce sont des montagnes que je vois là-bas ? s'interrogea Harry lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le petit hameau.

\- Oui ce sont des montagnes, et plutôt élevées si tu veux mon avis, commenta Pansy. Je vois de la neige sur les sommets.

\- Charmant ce Pays des Basques, ironisa Dean. Si on va dans ces montagnes les gars, on risque de mourir de froid ou d'épuisement à cause de l'altitude.

\- Est-ce que les loups-garous savent faire de l'alpinisme ? lui répondit Tracey.

\- Non, mais un vieux proverbe dit : « aux Royaumes des cimes, les aigles sont rois », ajouta Neville. Or, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Voldemort possède des aigles. Des dizaines, voire même des centaines d'aigles. Il en élève dans les Carpathes par l'intermédiaire d'un riche sorcier bulgare du nom de Ivan Donovitch.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? marmonna Ron depuis son brancard.

\- Tu le saurais aussi si tu lisais The Wizard Times.

\- Et c'est qui ce Donovitch ?

\- Le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang depuis la mort d'Igor Karkharoff.

\- Ah ouais je vois…il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui en sait des choses…

\- Et il veut en faire quoi de ces aigles ? demanda Harry en fixant Neville d'un œil intrigué.

\- A mon avis, il veut en faire à peu près tout : messagers, observateurs, éclaireurs…mais surtout des tueurs à mon sens. Voldemort veut aussi contrôler les airs, pas seulement la terre.

\- Bah ouais faut l'excuser, déclara Pansy sur un ton sarcastique. La terre c'est le commun des mortels, ça ne lui suffit pas.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- On va dans ces montagnes, répondit le brun à lunettes.

 **.**

Ce fût à partir de ce moment-là que commença la lente et pénible marche vers les montagnes. Les jours passaient vite, les nuits étaient de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus froides. Un jour au lieu de pluie, se fût de la grêle qu'ils essuyèrent. Dans l'ensemble cependant, les éléments se montrèrent plutôt cléments avec eux. Le principal problème était que Greyback était sur les talons du groupe. Hermione entendait parfois des loups hurler la nuit dans le lointain, et elle en frissonnait à chaque fois de tout son être. Chaque soir, c'était une personne différente qui décidait où le groupe allait passer la nuit et planter les piquets pour les tentes. Les tours de garde avaient aussi été renforcés, car toutes les heures on effectuait un turnover. Cela permettait à chacun de dormir au moins six heures par nuit, ce qui était déjà du luxe au vu des conditions déplorables dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Les réserves de provisions fournies par les gitans s'amenuisaient de jour en jour malgré le rationnement des denrées, et rapidement il fallût remplir les gourdes et les bouteilles avec l'eau des ruisseaux et des torrents.

La seule chose qui parvient à satisfaire tout le monde durant cette pénible marche, ce fût bel et bien la guérison de Ron, même si celle-ci fût très lente. En dépit de tous les soins d'Hermione, la blessure avait du mal à cicatriser, et le rouquin souffrait le martyre chaque fois qu'il fallait retirer les broches de métal pour nettoyer la plaie. Cependant, il n'y avait plus du pus qui suintait de la blessure, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. La fièvre cependant avait continuée, et Ron devait toujours être transporté sur un brancard. Il pouvait bien entendu marcher, mais il aurait bien trop ralenti le groupe dans ce cas-là. Le froid lui avait en effet donné un rhume, et il avait même fini par se mettre à tousser. Après la blessure, c'était la maladie qui minait Ron. Si en plus il advenait par hasard qu'il ait le mal des montagnes, la marche s'annonçait rude.

\- J'ai froid, marmonna Tracey par une nuit glaciale, alors que le petit groupe s'était établi sur un plateau battu par les vents à plus de trois centaines de mètres d'altitude.

\- Serre-toi contre moi, lui répondit Hermione, qui partageait sa tente avec elle depuis la nuit de l'attaque des loups-garous. Ça te réchauffera peut-être, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci, murmura Tracey en se blottissant contre la brune.

Hermione se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de cette proximité tactile. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Tracey elle-même, mais plutôt avec un blond aux yeux gris avec qui elle avait partagé son lit fût un temps.

\- Fais gaffe, je prends mon tour de garde dans une heure, lui rappela Hermione.

\- Qu'importe. Il faut que j'ailles veiller sur Ron.

Tracey se décolla d'Hermione et lui donna un coup à l'épaule pour obliger celle-ci à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira la brune en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je…il faut que je t'avoue un truc…c'est à propos de Ron…

Tracey bafouilla la suite, et Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas souri lui semblait-il, et à la vérité ça faisait un bien fou de détendre les muscles de sa mâchoire.

\- Je crois que j'ai le béguin pour lui, fini par avouer Tracey.

\- Eh bien ne perd pas de temps. Va dans sa tente, embrasse-le et fait le reste.

\- C'est juste que…je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment…et puis il y a Blaise…

\- Blaise Zabini ?

\- Oui. C'était mon compagnon tu te souviens ? Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la nuit du bal au mois de juin. Il me manque tellement…mais je…je me suis faite à l'idée que je ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais. Et si je le revois, il comprendra pourquoi j'ai aimée Ron. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra.

\- Oui il comprendra. Du peu que j'ai vu de lui, c'était un bon gars, très intelligent et très drôle aussi. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un mec comme lui.

\- Non en effet. Mais toi tu as eu à tes côtés le plus bel homme de Poudlard.

\- Il n'y a rien de glorieux à avoir été la copine de Malefoy. Pour en revenir à Ron, tu devrais aller lui parler demain.

\- Je préfère attendre qu'il soit remis de sa blessure. En attendant, je t'en parle à toi.

\- Tu es timide, commenta Hermione. C'est mignon.

Mais il n'y avait rien de mignon dans ce qu'elle avait envie de lui crier. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment Tracey, aurait-elle pût dire. On est pourchassés par une meute de fauves sanguinaires, et toi tu ne penses qu'à batifoler avec un blessé allongé sur un brancard.

Mais Hermione n'était pas cruelle, aussi garda-t-elle ses remarques pour elle. La jeune femme sombrait dans le sommeil, mais soudain un cri retentit à ses oreilles. Cela la fit se redresser d'un bon sur les coudes.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? murmura-t-elle à Tracey.

\- Oui. Allons voir, c'est peut-être Ron !

Toutes les deux sortirent de la tente en prenant soin d'éclairer devant elles avec un _Lumos Maxima_ formulé à la hâte. Tracey se dirigea aussitôt vers la tente de Ron, mais celui-ci dormait à poings fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? s'énerva Dean en sortant de sa tente de camping. Hermione ? tu sais ce qui se passe ?

\- Qui est de garde à cette heure-ci ?

\- C'est Harry. Je sais pas ce qu'il fout, mais moi je ne le vois pas.

\- Le cri ne vient pas d'une des tentes, déclara Tracey. Ça vient de là-bas, sur le plateau.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, puis ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et décidèrent de s'enfoncer dans la nuit pour découvrir ce qui pouvait crier comme ça. Ils parvinrent assez rapidement à localiser l'origine des cris, et bientôt s'offrit à leurs regards ébahis le spectacle d'Harry à genoux dans l'herbe en train de porter secours à un homme étendu de tout son long.

\- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oh Merlin soit loué vous voilà ! J'ai essayé de vous appeler, mais il y a trop de vent sur ce maudit plateau !

\- Harry qui est cet homme ?

\- Remus Lupin. Hermione il faut faire vite, il est dans un sale état. Je vais l'emmener dans la tente de Ron, toi apporte-moi la trousse de secours. Dean pendant que tu es réveillé j'aimerais bien que tu prennes le tour de garde. Toi Tracey, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'eau au ruisseau. Il y en a un de l'autre côté du plateau. Tiens je te donne trois gourdes. Fais vite surtout.

Tracey s'en alla aussitôt avec les trois gourdes, pendant que Dean et Hermione aidaient Harry à porter le corps de Lupin. Celui-ci arrêta enfin de crier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent auprès des tentes de campement.

\- Harry…Hermione…, murmura Remus. L'Ordre…il faut que vous préveniez l'Ordre…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Greyback…il a découvert…qui j'étais…j'ai été démasqué…la nuit de l'attaque…je me suis pris une balle de fusil…

\- C'était Silvio, le gitan, déclara Hermione. Je l'ai vu.

\- Peu…importe…il m'a tiré dessus…à bout portant…et ensuite…quand le soleil s'est levé…Greyback a vu mon vrai visage…j'avais l'habitude…de prendre…du véritaserum sauf les nuits de pleine lune…mais je n'en avais plus…et il a vu qui j'étais…alors je me suis enfui…

\- Oh c'est horrible !

\- Ouais…tu peux le dire…du coup je suis parti à votre recherche…en flairant votre trace…j'ai dû arracher moi-même la balle qui était logée dans mon épaule…mais ça s'est infecté…

\- Vous avez vu le loup Fenrir ? demanda Dean.

\- Il n'est pas loin…il vous cherche…il vous sent…pitié prévenez l'Ordre…cette course-poursuite infernale…est vouée à l'échec…

Tracey revient peu après avec les trois gourdes remplies d'eau fraîche, et Harry les utilisa pour hydrater Remus et rafraîchir sa blessure. Il fallut aussi lui décrasser le visage et le torse. Tracey et Hermione retournèrent se coucher, mais Harry veilla jusqu'au jour sur le blessé.

 **.**

\- Je crains le pire, déclara-t-il à Hermione lorsque celle-ci se leva pour de bon au lever du soleil.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lupin m'a dit que durant sa fuite il avait essayé tout un tas de sortilèges sur sa blessure, mais ça n'a pas suffi. C'est plus qu'une infection qu'il a, c'est la gangrène.

\- Depuis combien de temps…

\- L'attaque des loups au campement des gitans à eu lieu il y a deux semaines m'a-t-il appris.

\- Si seulement Silvio n'avait pas tiré cette fichue balle ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ça a mit en furie toute la meute, et voilà dans quel état est Lupin à cause de ça !

Lorsque tout le groupe, y compris Ron se fut rassemblé autour de Lupin, Harry prit la parole.

\- Je l'ai découvert la nuit dernière sur le plateau, déclara-t-il. Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs Aurors que j'ai jamais vu, un véritable combattant d'élite, un mari et un père aimant. Il réclame notre aide, et nous l'a lui avons fournie. A présent, il faut le rapatrier auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix. Greyback a découvert qu'il était un espion, autant dire que maintenant il est plus ou moins condamné à mort. La mort c'est aussi la gangrène qui commence à lui ronger l'épaule. Nous n'avons pas ici le matériel suffisant pour le soigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Harry ? demanda Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que _je_ peux faire tu veux dire. J'y ai réfléchi un peu durant la nuit. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il faut que j'aille trouver l'Ordre seul. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Dean, Tracey, Neville, tous les six allez dans les montagnes, planquez-vous dans une grotte et attendez que je revienne vous chercher avec de l'aide.

\- C'est hors de question ! s'écria Hermione.

\- Jamais on ne se séparera ! ajouta Pansy.

\- Ouais, et puis tu comptes faire quoi ? transplaner ? utiliser un portauloin ? ironisa Dean.

\- J'ai mieux que ça mes amis. Bien mieux.

Harry s'en alla dans sa tente, puis en ressortit quelques instants plus tard. Dans sa main droite se trouvait peut-être le tout dernier recours qu'il leur restait pour se sortir du bourbier.

\- Ton balai, commenta Ron. L'Eclair de Feu Suprême.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un Eclair de Feu Ronald. C'est un Eclair de Foudre.

Le nom en fit frissonner plus d'un, et tous se mirent à regarder la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui courait sur le front du brun à lunettes.

\- L'Eclair de Foudre, répéta Harry. Si seulement nous en avions sept…mais nous n'en avons qu'un, et il ne peut pas transporter plus de trois personnes. Mieux vaut dans ce cas de figure que je l'enfourche seul.

\- Et dis-moi pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi qui te dévoue à la place des autres ? S'exclama Pansy.

\- C'est mon balai, et je sais le manier mieux que personne ici.

Hermione fixait Harry d'un oeil scrutateur. Elle s'était tellement attendue à ce qu'il se dévoue pour aller chercher de l'aide qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise, mais bizarrement la façon dont il s'était exprimé, avec cette froide et calme détermination, tout cela l'avait presque convaincue que c'était lui qui devait partir.

En fixant l'impressionnant balai, puis la cicatrice rouge comme le sang en forme d'éclair, elle se souvient de la finale de quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor qui avait eu lieu par une magnifique après-midi de la fin du mois de mai. Elle se souvient de l'horrible bruit engendré par le choc entre le cognard et la tête de Harry, puis l'interminable chute de ce dernier. Le vieil Eclair de Feu offert par Sirius Black des années auparavant avait été réduit en morceaux, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis elle revit le seul véritable éclair de foudre qu'elle ait aperçu de toute son existence, lorsqu'un terrible orage d'été s'était abattu sur Poudlard en cette terrible nuit du bal de fin d'année. La foudre avait coupée le vieux chêne du parc en deux, comme une gigantesque épée de flammes tombée du ciel, illuminant le monde alentour comme en plein jour l'espace de quelques battements de cils.

 _Ce sont sur les cendres des défaites les plus cruelles que se construisent les plus belles victoires_.

Qui lui avait dit ça, déjà ? Albus Dumbledore peut-être. Si c'était lui, il savait de quoi il parlait car il possédait un phénix, Fumsec, et c'était un fait avéré et connu : des cendres renaissaient aussi les phénix.

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas pour ça, déclara Hermione en sortant de ses pensées. Tu culpabilises.

\- Oui je l'avoue, lui répondit Harry. Et je pense sincèrement que ça vaut mieux pour votre sécurité que je sois loin de vous. Même avec l'occlumencie, Voldemort peut entrer dans mon esprit. Tout ça c'est de la magie noire, fit-il en tapotant sa cicatrice. Alors plus vous serez éloignés de la magie noire, mieux cela vaudra.

\- Ne soit pas fataliste Harry. Tu peux fermer ton esprit. Ce qui s'est passé à la Baie des Gitans peut ne plus jamais se reproduire avec de la volonté.

\- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait. C'est ma faute si tous ces gitans sont morts.

\- Non ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de Greyback et de sa meute.

\- HARRY ! s'écria Pansy en se jetant à son cou. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! non ! je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas ! je t'aime !

\- Je reviendrais, promit-il en lui baisant le front. Il faut que je parte maintenant, sinon tout sera foutu. Je reviendrais avec de l'aide, une aide comme tu n'en auras jamais eu. L'aventure est finie Pansy, maintenant on a besoin de protection.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ta gueule ! s'écria Pansy de plus bel en lui martelant le torse avec les poings.

Au bout d'un moment elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et éclata en sanglots. Tracey vint immédiatement la relever et la réconforter. Harry était resté dans la même posture, son balai à la main, son sac sur le dos. Il enfourcha son Eclair de Foudre et regarda ses amis un par un. Cette décision de s'en aller chercher de l'aide paraissait précipitée, mais Hermione se doutait bien que Harry avait prévu depuis longtemps de faire cela. Il aurait dû le faire longtemps avant d'ailleurs, quand ils se trouvaient encore en Angleterre. Mais on ne refaisait pas le passé, et mieux valait tard que jamais. Hermione savait que c'était une décision radicale, mais nécessaire. Si elle avait été à l'aise sur un balai, elle aurait pu se proposer elle aussi. Cependant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ni elle, ni Tracey, ni Pansy ne savaient vraiment faire du balai, pas plus que Neville. Quant à Ronald et Remus, malchance pour eux, ils étaient blessés et malades. Il n'y avait que Dean qui aurait pu s'opposer à Harry en cet instant, mais le grand noir n'émit pas une seule objection.

\- Ceci n'est pas un adieu, déclara le brun à lunettes, simplement un au revoir.

Pansy s'éloigna de lui, les yeux rougis par les larmes, sans même quémander un baiser. Hermione au contraire, s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Harry, quand tu trouveras l'Ordre, demande-leur ceci : où est Drago Malefoy ? et s'ils te répondent non, demande-leur : où est Fumsec ?

\- Fumsec ?! demanda Harry d'un air interloqué. Le vieux phénix de Dumbledore ? il est parti Hermione, tu t'en souviens ? le dernier jour de juin au matin, alors que le Poudlard Express entrait dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tu l'as vu comme moi s'envoler depuis la fenêtre du bureau du directeur et disparaître à l'horizon. Personne ne l'a revu depuis.

\- Ah bon ? pourtant en ce moment je…je fais des rêves étranges Harry. Je vois un oiseau de feu qui me regarde et qui…qui chante…et je vois aussi son visage à lui…Drago…et ces yeux gris…comme le ciel un soir d'orage. Ça me fait peur.

\- Fumsec n'est plus de ce monde Hermione. Il est allé au paradis des phénix, quelque part on ne sait où. Il repose entre les mains de Merlin désormais.

\- Mais…il doit bien rester un phénix non ? il y en a toujours un.

\- Je demanderais, promit Harry. Et si par hasard je…je vois Drago…je te le ramène.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir puis hocha la tête. Harry la serra ensuite très fort contre lui, puis il invita Ron à venir faire de même.

\- Ne vous chamaillez pas vous deux, d'accord ? leur conseilla Harry. Hermione je compte sur toi pour soigner Ron au mieux, et toi Ronald je compte sur toi pour être reconnaissant et gentil avec elle. Vu ?

\- Vu capitaine, maugréa machinalement Ron, provoquant un bref éclat de rire de Harry.

D'un coup de pied, il décolla du sol et s'éleva dans les airs. Malgré le pâle soleil d'automne, l'Eclair de Foudre tout neuf rutilait comme la rosée sur l'herbe au printemps. Il se dégageait une telle puissance de l'engin qu'Hermione ne douta pas une seule seconde que Harry ne revient dans les plus brefs délais avec des secours.

\- Au revoir tout le monde ! cria le brun à lunettes une dernière fois avant de prendre définitivement de l'altitude.

Sur la terre ferme, le petit groupe était d'humeur morose. Un nouveau membre était aussitôt arrivé qu'un autre s'en allait. Sentiment étrange.

\- Si Greyback a le culot de se ramener alors qu'Harry n'est pas revenu, je compte sur vous pour lui faire sa fête, déclara Remus Lupin depuis son brancard.

\- On va y veiller, répliqua Dean d'un ton féroce.

Les autres grognèrent leur approbation, puis ils se mirent en demeure de se faire à manger.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me préparer mon repas 'Mione ? demanda Ron en s'avançant dans la direction de la jeune femme avec son bras en écharpe et son petit sourire rusé sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique.

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle acquiesça, muette de peur. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle avait cru qu'il allait dire « c'est un ordre », soit la phrase que lui avait répétée maintes fois Drago. Repenser à lui la mettait dans tous ces états, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette à le confondre avec Ron. Surtout pas.

\- Entendu, lui répondit-elle. Mais je te propose un deal Ronald : quand tu seras guéri (ce qui ne saurait tarder), ce sera à toi de me faire à manger, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne.

\- D'accord, ricana-t-il, mais tu risques de ne pas apprécier.

\- Je ne suis pas une femme difficile. Moi si j'avais su faire du balai, peu importe que je sois amputée, que j'ai de la fièvre ou le bras en écharpe : je serais partie sur l'Eclair de Foudre.


	14. Au pays des fleurs sauvages

**Eh bien alors comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ? vous attendiez la suite ? vous voilà servis. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, moi j'en suis très content. Il a mit du temps à être écrit mais il n'y a aucun regret de ma part car sinon tout ça aurait été bâclé. Or on arrive petit-à-petit comme vous pouvez le deviner au début du dénouement de l'histoire. Donc surtout ne rien négliger à ce stade. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter si ce n'est évidemment une bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve pour discuter de tout ça dans les commentaires pour ceux ou celles qui le veulent bien. A bientôt !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Au pays des fleurs sauvages**

 **.**

 **.**

L'oiseau de feu la fixait depuis son perchoir. Sa présence dans le bureau du directeur paraissait surréaliste, mais elle savait qu'avec Albus Dumbledore on pouvait s'attendre à toutes les excentricités.

\- Monsieur le directeur ? demanda Hermione en s'avançant dans le vaste bureau.

Il lui tournait le dos, assis dans son fauteuil de velours et occupé à faire elle ne savait trop quoi. Hermione savait pourtant qu'il la regardait. Le phénix était son troisième œil.

\- Monsieur ? répéta-t-elle. Je viens vous voir…

\- C'est à propos de Drago Malefoy n'est-ce pas ? fit Dumbledore en se retournant d'un coup pour lui faire face.

Attirée par une force invincible, Hermione s'avança vers lui tout en hochant la tête. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, Dumbledore semblait rajeunir. Sa barbe régressait, ses cheveux se faisaient plus fournis. Quand elle arriva juste en face de lui, elle se rendit compte que deux yeux gris comme l'acier la fixaient au centre d'un visage pâle d'une beauté angélique.

\- Dr…Drago ? hoqueta Hermione.

\- Tu m'aimes encore, murmura-t-il.

\- Non…

\- Ah bon ? je ne suis qu'un rêve pourtant…un simple brouillard…un mirage…et pourtant tu me vois. Chaque fois que tu chercheras à me détruire, je renaîtrais de mes cendres pour que tu es le plaisir infini de me voir encore. Je suis un phénix Hermione…

Elle ouvrit les yeux si brusquement qu'elle en eu mal à la tête. Allongée toute seule dans sa tente de campement, Hermione était effrayée par le nouveau cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Il s'était passé tellement d'horribles choses durant ses dernières heures à Poudlard, que désormais elle n'arrivait plus à voir cette école que comme un lieu sinistre, où se baladait des fantômes et des souvenirs du passé.

Hermione s'assit et s'extirpa à-demi de son sac de couchage. Elle se sentait affreusement sale, aussi se décida-t-elle à sortir de sa tente pour se rendre au ruisseau qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du plateau.

Harry était partit la veille sur son Eclair de Foudre, et ce matin il fallait que le reste du groupe se mette à nouveau en marche. Sur le plateau, les vents giflaient la figure d'Hermione, mais cela l'aida à se réveiller. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, elle arriva au bord du ruisseau. L'eau y était pure et claire, mais elle était aussi glaciale. Après s'être entièrement dévêtue, Hermione en fit l'expérience lorsqu'elle plongea son corps svelte dans le torrent. La froideur de l'eau lui remit les idées au clair et lui fit se rappeler la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout le moment de penser à Poudlard et au passé.

Hermione ressortit de l'eau au bout d'un moment, se sentant désormais toute propre. Elle s'ébroua pour tenter de chasser les gouttelettes dans ses cheveux, puis elle récupéra ses affaires pour se rhabiller. Au passage, elle ne manqua pas de formuler un Récurvite ! pour laver ses sous-vêtements avant de les mettre.

\- En route tout le monde ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant devant le campement.

Quelques têtes ensommeillées émergèrent par la fente des tentes. Hermione se mit donc en demeure d'extirper de force les corps tout entiers.

\- Ça va pas la tête ? grogna Pansy tandis qu'Hermione la tirait hors de sa tente.

\- En route j'ai dit ! le soleil s'est levé Pansy !

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre deux petites minutes ? mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien de plus qu'à une serpillère usagée. Laisse-moi me coiffer.

La jolie brune ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'empressant d'aller réveiller pour de bon Tracey. Pour finir, Hermione vit bien que sa technique rencontrait un certain succès. Ses amis étaient tous de mauvaise humeur, hormis Neville, lorsqu'ils se regroupèrent pour manger un rapide petit-déjeuner, mais au moins étaient-ils tous réveillés.

Ron et Remus n'étaient eux évidemment pas d'aplomb. L'un était assis avec les autres, toussant à intervalles réguliers et reniflant sans cesse, son bras en écharpe plaqué contre son torse. L'autre était allongé sur un brancard, trop faible pour s'asseoir.

\- Ta fièvre a baissé, commenta Hermione en touchant le front de Ron.

\- Ouais, mais maintenant j'ai chopé la crève.

\- Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une petite toux et un vilain rhume. Je préfère ça plutôt que la fièvre. Tu m'as fait très peur Ronald.

\- Il a fait peur à tout le monde, ajouta Neville.

\- Et vous Remus comment allez-vous ? interrogea Ron.

\- C'est pas la grande forme…c'est le moins que je puisse dire…

Le loup-garou avait le visage si émacié qu'on aurait juré qu'il n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ce fût à Pansy cette fois-ci qu'incomba la tâche de faire léviter le brancard, lorsque le petit groupe eût replié tentes et bagages puis largué les voiles. La journée qui s'annonçait allait être plus douce et clémente que les précédentes, cela se sentait dans l'air. Le ciel était vide de nuages et le vent s'était calmé.

\- Vous croyez qu'Harry reviendra quand ? demanda Ron à tout hasard au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Dans quelques jours au pire des cas, répondit Hermione.

\- On est loin de l'Angleterre ici quand même. Je vois pas bien qui pourrait nous aider.

\- Avec son Eclair de Foudre, Harry peut parcourir l'équivalant de la distance entre le Terrier et Londres en à peine une heure. Si ça se trouve il est même déjà revenu en Grande-Bretagne à l'heure où nous parlons.

\- Vaudrait mieux pas pour lui, déclara Dean. Sa tête y est mise à prix, et quasiment tous les soutiens à Harry Potter se sont exilés hors de Grande-Bretagne.

Cette remarque plongea chacun dans un silence morose. Après avoir quittés le haut plateau, ils durent descendre dans un petit vallon où quelques habitants locaux les fixèrent de loin avec soupçon. Quelques chiens aboyèrent en direction de Remus Lupin, mais aucun ne se risqua à l'approcher.

Hermione ouvrait la marche, sa baguette dans sa manche droite et prête à être dégainée à tout instant. Derrière elle suivait le brancard de Lupin, que Pansy faisait léviter. Dean et Neville étaient placés sur les flancs, encadrant ainsi le blessé sur son brancard. Ronald et Tracey formaient l'arrière-garde, vérifiant en permanence que le petit groupe n'était pas suivi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait doux pour une journée de novembre, songea Hermione. Est-ce l'air de la montagne qui produit cet effet-là ?

Mais la vérité, c'était que ni elle ni ses amis n'étaient encore arrivés dans les montagnes. Cela lui faisait peur à vrai dire, car les seules montagnes qu'elle avait fréquentées était les monts Grampians, les pics rocheux qui s'élevaient autour de l'école de Poudlard et dans la majeure partie de l'Ecosse. Or là, les montagnes vers lesquelles elle grimpait semblaient bien plus hautes et hostiles. Elle apercevait en effet constamment les pics enneigés de lointains sommets quelque part vers le sud. Ce sont des glaciers, songea Hermione. Des neiges éternelles.

\- Arrêtons-nous, décréta Pansy lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le bout du petit vallon et qu'ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'une colline boisée.

\- Je n'aime pas ces bois, fit remarquer Ron. Qui sait ce qui pourrait s'y cacher ?

\- Ouais en effet, tu n'as pas tort gamin, approuva Remus depuis son brancard.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin…

\- Ron arrête s'il te plaît, le rappela à l'ordre Hermione. Est-ce qu'il nous reste des vivres ?

\- C'est pas fameux, déclara le rouquin en farfouillant dans le sac qui contenait la nourriture et les gourdes remplies d'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ?

\- Bah il y a nos sept gourdes qui sont pleines, plus une outre de vin. Et il y a deux flacons de rhum aussi. Pour la nourriture, il reste une dizaine de légumes, deux-trois grappes de raisin sec, des biscuits, du chocolat, cinq cuisses de poulet, trois boîtes de sardines et un peu de piment.

\- C'est tout ?! s'esclaffa Tracey. On va tenir combien de temps avec ça ?

\- Ne soyez pas idiots, déclara Remus. Vous n'avez qu'à acheter à manger auprès des habitants. Ça m'a l'air d'être une région de pâturages, vous trouverez bien des gens qui vendent de la viande, du lait, du fromage et même des fruits avec de la chance.

\- Le petit problème c'est que nous n'avons pratiquement plus d'argent, rétorqua Neville. A peine un peu de monnaie moldue grâce à Hermione.

\- Et les gallions ? vous en avez ? interrogea Remus.

\- Euh…oui 163 gallions en pièces d'or. A nous sept. Harry a dû emporter sa bourse avec lui.

\- Eh bien voilà ! l'affaire est réglée ! attendez que je vous montre comment on falsifie des gallions en monnaie moldue, ça va vous sauver la vie.

\- C'est illégal cela, contesta Hermione.

\- En guerre comme en amour tout est permis, lui rappela Ron. Tu connais ce proverbe 'Mione ?

\- Oui je connais, et je déteste.

Le rouquin éclata de rire sous le regard noir de son amie. Celle-ci n'ajouta rien cependant car la discussion était close.

 **.**

Le soir tomba très vite dans le vallon, et la température se rafraîchit sensiblement. Pour se distraire pendant qu'il montait la garde, Dean avait organisé un tournoi de bataille explosive. Vu que c'était l'heure du dîner, il n'y eu que Remus Lupin qui joua avec lui au début. Mais rapidement deux friands de tournois, Ron et Neville se joignirent à eux, suivis par Pansy et Tracey qui étaient venus observer le jeu. Pour s'éclairer, ils avaient tous allumés leurs baguettes avec des Lumos maxima ! formulés le plus fort possible.

Située à l'écart de cette joyeuse bande, Hermione était anxieuse. Elle n'aimait pas les bois qui recouvraient la colline juste devant leur campement. Elle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas non plus toutes les collines qui entouraient le vallon et qui lui bloquaient la vue sur l'horizon. Là où elle se trouvait, elle se sentait comme un rat dans une cuvette. Harry reviens vite s'il te plaît, pensa-t-elle. Reviens vite où nous allons perdre tout notre courage.

\- Hermione tu viens ? scanda Ron.

\- Je monte la garde à la place de Dean.

\- Oh soit pas rabat-joie ! viens jouer un peu ! ça va te détendre !

A contrecœur, la jeune femme s'assit en tailleur auprès du reste du groupe. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un des quelques livres qu'elle avait pu emporter du Terrier. Elle se mit à lire sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières soient alourdies par la fatigue. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de relire la même phrase quatre fois d'affilée sans en comprendre le sens. Il était vraiment temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

\- Dean, réveille-moi quand ce sera mon tour de prendre la garde.

\- Ça marche Hermione.

La belle brune s'en alla alors dans sa tente et ferma les yeux en priant pour ne pas refaire le même cauchemar que celui de la nuit précédente. En réalité, elle n'eut même pas le temps de sombrer dans le sommeil qu'un hurlement lugubre la réveilla. Et c'est alors qu'elle comprit que le cauchemar ce n'était pas dans sa tête, mais dans le monde réel. Greyback venait de les retrouver.

Hermione se précipita hors de sa tente avec la grâce féline d'une panthère, sa baguette en main. Autour d'elle, le campement était plongé dans le silence et la pénombre. Debout, allongés ou assis, ses amis ne produisaient pas le moindre son. Elle les aurait pris pour des statues de pierre s'il elle n'avait pas perçue la respiration de certains d'entre eux. Certains, car d'autres avaient tout bonnement arrêté de respirer.

\- Oh bordel, parvient à murmurer Pansy. J'y crois pas…ils sont là…les loups…

\- Pansy ! lui chuchota Hermione. Pansy on ne peut pas rester ici immobiles comme des statues ! Ils nous flairent tu comprends ? ce n'est pas en restant sans bouger qu'ils vont aller voir ailleurs.

Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans la nuit, faisant écho au premier. Le son venait du vallon, et il glaça le sang d'Hermione dans ses veines.

\- Remus ? demanda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Comment se fait-il… ?

\- Je vous expliquerais tout ça quand nous serons en sécurité. Décampons les jeunes ! nous allons nous cacher dans les bois ! vite !

Comme par magie, il y eu un brusque déclic, chacun sortit de sa torpeur et commença à s'activer pour débarrasser le plancher. Sans un mot, sans une lumière, sans un bruit, chacun replia sa tente, remballa ses affaires et mit son sac sur ses épaules. Dean souleva Remus de terre pour le porter sur son dos car le brancard risquait d'être trop encombrant dans les sous-bois. Sans se précipiter, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la forêt qui recouvrait la grande colline. Le terrain était pentu, creusé de ronces et d'ornières, voir même de fossés. Dans le noir, ce fût un miracle que personne ne se brise une cheville en tombant dans une fondrière ou ne s'étale de tout son long dans un bosquet de ronces. Sous le couvert des arbres, le terrain devient encore plus pentu, il fit encore plus sombre et les dangers devinrent encore plus grands. A un moment, Hermione faillit trébucher sur une immense racine, mais elle parvient à garder son équilibre in extremis et à poursuivre sa route.

\- Il faut que nous grimpions à un arbre, déclara Remus. Là-haut dans les branches, le vent et l'odeur du feuillage des arbres masquera notre odeur.

\- Cet arbre-là pourrait convenir, non ? demanda Pansy en désignant un grand orme.

\- Oui parfait. Montons donc à cet arbre, décréta Remus.

\- Elasticus ! scandèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Hermione fût celle qui arriva sur la branche la plus basse. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses rêves, et elle s'attendit même à voir surgir Drago. Un bref instant, elle eut peur d'avoir des hallucinations à cause du manque de sommeil et de la faim qui lui nouait l'estomac, mais finalement elle repensa à Fenrir Greyback, et toute son énergie se focalisa sur cette pensée. A la lueur de la lune, Hermione parvient à localiser ses amis, tous perchés sur des branches non loin de la sienne. Elle fit un petit signe de la main à Ron pour lui dire que tout allait bien, et il lui sourit en retour.

La branche de l'orme était grande, large et noueuse, mais Hermione avait peur de tomber, aussi appuya-t-elle son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre en laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide de chaque côté de la branche. Par un sortilège de glue, elle colla son sac à dos contre l'écorce et entreprit de l'ouvrir pour y dénicher la trousse de pharmacie. Une fois qu'elle eut la trousse de secours en main, elle la lança à Ronald après l'avoir préalablement averti. Il la rattrapa prestement en la remerciant tout bas. Hermione avait le corps tendu comme un arc, l'oreille tendue en avant, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. Ses mains serraient la branche de l'arbre comme une bouée de sauvetage qu'il ne fallait lâcher à aucun prix.

\- Ils sont là, lui murmura Remus au-dessus de sa tête.

Effectivement, pensa aussitôt Hermione. Elle se plaqua à l'horizontale, se camouflant le visage dans le feuillage, les bras noués à la branche de l'orme. En contrebas, des grognements gutturaux se firent entendre. Une odeur de fauve monta aux narines d'Hermione, qui dû se pincer le nez pour ne pas tousser à s'en étouffer. Dans les branchages, chaque membre du petit groupe était à nouveau immobile comme une statue. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi sans bouger, en osant à peine respirer par la bouche ? nul n'aurait su le dire. Ce qui fût certain, c'est que les ténèbres les recouvrirent entièrement lorsque des nuages voilèrent la lune. Et lorsque le vent se leva, hurlant comme un arriéré dans l'air glacial, le désespoir commença à gagner tout le monde.

Hermione avait les bras et les jambes ankylosés à force de s'agripper à la branche de l'arbre. Elle n'osait pas regarder en bas, de peur que l'un des loups ne la repère et ne se mette en tête de grimper à l'arbre pour la dévorer. Lorsque quelque chose lui toucha l'épaule, elle faillit hurler, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche juste à temps pour que pas le moindre son ne soit produit.

\- C'est moi Hermione, déclara Remus. N'ai pas peur, j'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses boire ceci.

Dans l'obscurité, Hermione eut bien du mal à voir de quoi il parlait.

\- C'est une fiole, ajouta Lupin en lui mettant l'objet dans la main. Décapsule-la et fais-moi boire son contenu. Ça va me métamorphoser en loup.

\- Qu…quoi ? mais vous êtes fou ?! qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? gronda la jeune femme tout bas.

\- C'est la meilleure solution que nous avons Hermione. On ne peut plus fuir, nous devons nous battre maintenant. Moi je n'y arriverai pas dans ma peau actuelle, mais avec mon deuxième pelage j'ai des chances de mettre quelques-uns de mes anciens camarades en pièces.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette fiole ? répondez-moi !

\- De la rosée de lune. Voilà comment on fait pour prendre notre forme de loup en dehors des phases de pleine lune. La rosée de lune est une plante dont on se sert pour faire des potions souvent néfastes pour les sorciers, comme le philtre de Mort Vivante qui plonge celui qui le boit dans un sommeil profond. Le philtre de rosée de lune pure est destiné à ceux que l'on appelle les loups-garous, comme moi. Le philtre provoque dans le corps la métamorphose en loup. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle. C'est très dangereux ce que vous faites.

\- La gangrène ronge mon épaule Hermione. A long terme je suis condamné si Harry ne revient pas rapidement avec du secours. Mais tu veux que je te dise…ce n'est pas de ça dont je souffre le plus. Je souffre depuis mes cinq ans d'être ce que je suis, d'être jugé à chacun de mes actes parce que je suis un loup-garou. Chaque mois à la pleine lune je passe une nuit entière à me battre avec moi-même, et chaque combat est plus épuisant que le précédent. J'ai rejoint la bande de Greyback en tant qu'espion pour l'Ordre quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard et la mort de Dumbledore. Quatre mois passés avec lui, et j'en ai tué des êtres vivants, même si c'étaient des animaux dans mon cas. J'y ai veillé. Le loup à peur de l'homme Hermione, tu le sais sans doute. Notre double nature est en ce sens paradoxale, empreinte d'une souffrance infinie. Les discriminations que subissent les loups-garous depuis des siècles, le fait qu'ils doivent se cacher, tout cela est juste en un sens. Fenrir Greyback prétend se libérer par l'exaltation de sa puissance destructrice de fauve, mais il n'a pas compris que la vie de loup-garou n'est pas souhaitable, en aucun cas. La vie d'homme est souhaitable, la vie de loup aussi, mais pas un mélange des deux. Nous sommes une perversion de la nature, alors si au lieu de persécuter les loups-garous nous les laissions prospérer, qu'adviendrait-il ? Greyback est comme Lord Voldemort, il veut un monde à son image, mais s'il était un vrai loup alors il saurait que le loup n'est un tueur que par instinct et que jamais, jamais il ne cherche à tuer ni à mordre pour le plaisir.

\- Pourquoi vous dites tout ça Remus ? murmura Hermione.

\- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas confié à quelqu'un.

\- J'espère que votre femme…Nymphadora va bien. Et le petit aussi…j'ai appris qu'il était né au printemps. Est-ce que par hasard il est…

\- Non, Merlin soit loué il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain. Je vais te dire une dernière chose avant que tu ne me fasses boire la rosée de lune : le fléau ne se transmet pas par les gènes, il se transmet par la morsure. On ne naît pas loup-garou, on le devient. La morsure est un poison, un venin, et seule la morsure transmet le fléau.

Un bref instant, un rayon de lune permit à Hermione de voir son visage et toutes les cicatrices qui y étaient marquées pour toujours.

\- Vous souffrez…

\- Nymphadora m'a apporté la paix.

D'un geste impérieux, Remus Lupin lui fit signe de lui servir le filtre de rosée de lune. Hermione s'exécuta, même si elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une fois la fiole vidée, elle la rangea dans ses affaires. Erreur fatale, car à peine tourna-t-elle la tête que Remus Lupin s'éclipsa, la laissant seule à nouveau sur la branche de l'orme. S'il n'y avait pas eu les loups en contrebas, elle lui aurait hurlé de revenir, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien dire sous peine de se faire repérer aussitôt.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? maugréa Ron depuis une branche voisine.

\- Remus a pris l'initiative de boire un filtre qui va le transformer en loup.

\- Mais…mais il a perdu la raison ? il va nous faire repérer !

\- Je crois que c'est son but…

La fin de sa phrase fût couverte par un hurlement de loup si poignant que même le vent sembla s'arrêter de souffler pour l'écouter. Aussitôt, des grondements féroces retentirent alentour.

\- Parfait, marmonna Ron. Si Lupin veut qu'on se batte, eh bien on va se battre. Un peu d'action ça fait jamais de mal dans une vie, qu'est-ce que t'en dis 'Mione ?

Et sur ce, le rouquin arracha le bandage qui repliait son bras en métal, il tâta celui-ci et fit jouer les articulations, puis il saisit sa baguette et sauta du haut de sa branche. Cette fois-ci, Hermione cria. Sans réfléchir, elle sauta à son tour pour dissuader Ron de commettre une folie pareille et le forcer à remonter dans l'arbre.

La chute fût rude, elle s'écorcha le genou en atterrissant sur le sol, mais elle parvient rapidement à se relever. Au pied de l'arbre, Ron était déjà aux prises avec un loup à la taille impressionnante qui ne cessait de claquer des mâchoires en grondant. Le rouquin parvenait à tenir le fauve à distance grâce aux sortilèges qu'il ne cessait de formuler à toute vitesse. Hermione ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Dean, Neville, Tracey et Pansy avaient eux aussi sauté du haut de l'arbre, mais elle ne tarda pas à entendre leur respiration saccadée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ? dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Hermione, à partir de maintenant une seule règle tient : on ne parle pas, on agit, répliqua Pansy.

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle se trouvait dans un de ses rêves tellement cette nuit-là était irréelle. Cependant, elle n'était pas dans un rêve. Le coup de patte d'un loup qu'elle évita de justesse le lui rappela à temps. Il était étrange de se dire que sous le pelage de la bête se trouvait un homme comme elle, même si cela n'attendrissait pas plus Hermione que cela. Qu'ils soient des bêtes de temps en temps soit, mais boire de la rosée de lune pour être sans cesse des loups, c'était quelque chose de si abject et malsain qu'Hermione ne pouvait avoir que du mépris pour les hommes qui se cachaient sous leur peau de loup.

\- Ils boivent de la rosée de lune ! scanda-t-elle pour que tous ses amis entendent. C'est Remus qui me l'a dit ! ça explique pourquoi ils sont des loups alors que ce n'est pas la pleine lune !

\- Hermione c'est super intéressant tout ça mais pour le moment on doit sauver notre peau ! rétorqua Neville.

\- _INCARCEREM !_ hurla Ron juste à côté d'eux, emprisonnant le loup avec lequel il se battait dans des chaînes d'acier. HERMIONE DERRIERE-TOI !

Elle se retourna juste à temps.

\- _Petrificus totalus !_ formula-t-elle à toute allure, envoyant rouler au sol un loup de petite taille mais à l'air terriblement agressif.

Les yeux jaunes de la bête fusillèrent Hermione du regard, mais à cet instant précis la jeune femme sentit que quelque chose naissait en elle, comme une boule de chaleur, de courage et de force qui la rendait insensible à la peur. Elle porta brièvement la main à son cou pour toucher son médaillon. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas battue ? ça devait remonter au Département des Mystères, quand elle avait seize ans. Pour un membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ça remontait à bien trop longtemps.

Soudainement, Ronald lui saisit le bras avec sa main en métal et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il fit bien, car elle et lui étaient menacés d'encerclement par les loups-garous. Comme lors de la nuit de pleine lune où ils avaient attaqué les gitans, les loups surgissaient des ténèbres sans signes avant-gardistes. Et comme lors de la nuit de pleine lune, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de tous les compter. Ron l'entraîna vers la crête de la colline, au beau milieu des fourrés. De Remus Lupin il n'y avait nulle trace, mais Hermione voyait Neville courir à côté d'eux et elle entendait derrière elle les voix de Dean, Tracey et Pansy qui hurlaient des sortilèges afin de ralentir les loups. Les mains et les bras en sang à cause des ronces et des ornières qu'elle avait traversé, Hermione commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à marcher à cause de son genou écorché. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron, laissant celui-ci la porter à moitié. Toujours blessé au bras et enrhumé, Ron Weasley faisait pourtant preuve en cet instant d'une force et d'une détermination qu'Hermione lui avait rarement vue. Cependant, ils étaient lents tous les deux malgré toute leur bonne volonté, trop lents face à des fauves assoiffés de sang. Alors qu'ils allaient gravir un talus, un gigantesque loup au pelage gris hirsute et aux terrifiants yeux jaunes se dressa devant eux.

Ron leva sa baguette :

- _Incar…_

Le loup se jeta sur eux, envoyant un coup de patte sur Ron, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. Hermione ramassa rapidement la baguette de son ami et la lui lança au moment où le loup allait mener une seconde offensive.

\- C'est lui…c'est Greyback, grogna Ron en se relevant péniblement.

Le loup sembla l'entendre et le comprendre, il se mit debout sur ses deux pattes et poussa un hurlement sinistre. Alors, sous les yeux horrifiés des deux jeunes gens, il commença sa métamorphose en homme.

\- De la chair fraîche, voilà qui semble appétissant, déclara Fenrir Greyback en se pourléchant les babines.

\- _Impédimenta !_ s'écria Ron.

Le rouquin n'attendit même pas de voir si son sortilège atteignait sa cible. Il saisit à nouveau le bras d'Hermione et se mit à courir à toute allure en contournant le talus. En sentant le souffle de Greyback sur ses talons, Hermione occulta la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son genou ou dans ses mains et elle força l'allure. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la crête de la colline, elle parvient à se camoufler dans un buisson avec Ron. Neville les rejoignit rapidement, soufflant comme un buffle.

\- Dean…je l'ai entendit crier…j'espère qu'il s'en est tiré…Pansy…elle arrive…Tracey est restée en arrière…où est-ce qu'il est…Lupin ?

\- Il faut qu'on transplane Neville…je sais pas où…mais il le faut, répondit Hermione d'une voix tout aussi essoufflée.

\- On y arrivera jamais…si on est tous…dispersés…je vais envoyer un signal de détresse…on se retrouve tous en bas de la colline…d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça. Muette de peur, elle écoutait les bruits alentours. Peu à peu, à la place des hurlements de loups, c'était des cris d'hommes qu'elle entendait.

\- Je sais où vous vous cachez ! gronda la voix de Fenrir Greyback non loin d'eux. Venez par ici mes petits agneaux ! on ne vous fera pas de mal si vous êtes sages c'est promis !

Même s'il était redevenu un homme, Greyback empestait le fauve, un mélange de sueur, d'excréments et de sang qui formait une odeur infecte.

\- Hermione à mon signal on dévale la colline, chuchota Ron. Un…deux…trois…go !

Ils bondirent d'un coup hors du buisson et se mirent à courir à toute allure, dévalant la pente abrupte de la colline boisée. Sur ce versant, les arbres avaient quasiment tous perdus leurs feuilles, aussi y voyait-on beaucoup plus clairement. Cependant, le terrain était difficilement praticable car des pommes de pin jonchaient le sol, et de nombreux arbres morts abattus par des tempêtes s'étaient écroulés à terre.

\- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_ hurla Greyback en voyant les deux jeunes sorciers s'enfuirent.

Le sortilège de mort troua le sac à dos de Ron, sans toucher son propriétaire. En tournant brièvement la tête, Hermione vit d'autres hommes à travers les arbres. On les repérait car ils éclairaient devant eux avec leurs baguettes. Plusieurs éclairs de lumière verte crépitèrent tout autour d'elle, l'obligeant à accélérer l'allure. En dévalant la pente de la colline, elle passa sous un immense tronc d'arbre mort, puis elle sauta par-dessus un fossé et glissa le long d'un talus terreux, Ronald toujours à ses côtés. Derrière eux ils entendaient par moments les voix de leurs amis qui hurlaient des enchantements. Mais ce qu'elle entendait surtout c'était les pas de course des hommes qui étaient sur ses talons. Hermione courait toujours, lorsque sans prévenir Ron l'enserra par la taille et la plaqua brutalement au sol. Des chandelles dansèrent devant les yeux de la jeune femme, aussi cligna-t-elle des yeux avant de se rendre compte que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Ron. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration, mais aussi sa gêne lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée sur le rouquin.

\- Je viens de te sauver la vie, marmonna Ron.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête pour voir l'entaille dans l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche, à l'endroit où le sortilège de mort avait percuté l'arbre, juste à la hauteur de sa tête.

\- Merci…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Neville en arrivant auprès d'eux au pas de course. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'embrasser vous deux ! vous vous êtes cru au Terrier ?

Ron marmonna des explications inintelligibles tandis qu'Hermione se relevait prestement, le rouge aux joues. La jeune femme releva son ami, puis tous deux se remirent à descendre la colline. Dans les profondeurs du sous-bois, le ballet de lumières produit par les sortilèges qui jaillissaient de cent baguettes différentes aurait pu être magnifique si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique.

C'est à bout de souffle que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en bas de la colline. Neville était déjà là, reprenant lui aussi son souffle tant bien que mal.

\- J'ai envoyé…le signal de détresse, déclara-t-il. Une fois que…les autres arrivent…on transplane sans tarder…peu importe…les conséquences.

\- Et Remus alors ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Le mutisme de Neville l'effraya plus que s'il eût répliqué. Pour tenter de faire redescendre la tension, Ron fit signe à Hermione de se concentrer sur le danger potentiel qui pouvait surgir sans prévenir derrière eux. Tous les trois attendirent ainsi dans l'obscurité, n'osant pas allumer de lumière de peur de se faire immédiatement repérer par Greyback et sa bande. Ils attendirent encore et encore, sans que ni amis ni ennemis ne se découvrent sous leurs yeux. Hermione se mit à frissonner, et même si elle parvient en partie à se persuader que c'était uniquement dû au vent qui soufflait, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle tremblait parce que ses amis manquants ne revenaient pas. Totalement vidé de ses forces à cause de la course-poursuite qu'il venait de vivre, Ron s'affala de tout son long sur le sol de la forêt et ferma les yeux en priant Neville de bien vouloir le réveiller si jamais un danger se présentait. Hermione le regarda dormir avec envie, souhaitant elle-même se reposer. Mais la peur la rendait complètement réveillée et alerte, et elle se doutait bien qu'il en allait de même pour Neville.

Un bruit de pas et des gémissements se firent entendre. Ron releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, baguette brandie. Neville et Hermione scrutèrent les bois, prêts à frapper au moindre signe de danger. Cependant un soupir de soulagement audible sortit de leurs bouches lorsque Tracey arriva auprès d'eux. Ce soupir fût de courte durée : Tracey était couverte de sang des pieds à la tête.

\- Oh pu…tain ! s'exclama Neville. Tracey…ça va ? qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang ! expliqua aussitôt une Tracey qui semblait malgré tout bouleversée. C'est Dean…il a…il a déchiqueté le corps d'un loup-garou avec un sortilège d'explosion…ça a fait un geyser de sang…il y en avait partout…

Ron se leva d'un bond et enlaça Tracey en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, puis il s'occupa de la laver de tout ce sang avec plusieurs Récurvite ! formulés à la chaîne.

\- TRACEY ! s'égosilla soudain quelqu'un depuis les profondeurs de la forêt. Tracey tu es là ?!

\- Nous sommes là Pansy ! répliqua Hermione, qui avait immédiatement reconnue la voix de l'ex-reine des Serpentard.

\- Oh Merlin soit loué vous êtes vivants ! soupira Pansy en accourant à leurs côtés.

\- Pansy où est Dean ? la questionna Neville. Et où est Lupin ?

\- Sur votre droite…n'y allez pas…il y a…il y a un dénivelé avec une corniche…et en-dessous un profond ravin…

\- Un ravin ? et alors ?

\- J'ai failli y tomber. C'est tellement traître ce terrain…de loin on croirait qu'il s'agit d'un fossé à cause de l'obscurité, mais en réalité il y a une autre colline. Elle est séparée de cette colline-ci par un ravin au fond duquel il y a un ruisseau qui coule. J'ai vu des loups-garous tomber dans le ravin en hurlant…et Dean y est tombé aussi je crois.

\- Tu crois ? donc tu n'es pas sûre ? allons vérifier pour en avoir le cœur net, déclara Neville.

Personne ne s'opposa à ce projet, aussi allèrent-ils tous dans la direction que leur indiquait Pansy. Ils ne tardèrent pas à percevoir des hurlements de loups, et au bout d'un moment ils aperçurent un promontoire rocheux surélevé. On ne pouvait l'atteindre qu'en suivant un sentier extrêmement étroit qui formait une boucle en lacet.

\- Le sentier est bloqué par les loups, remarqua Neville.

Il n'y avait plus d'hommes, remarqua également Hermione. Avaient-ils tous pris à nouveau leur rosée de lune ? probablement.

\- Nous sommes cernés, déclara Ron.

En effet, des yeux jaunes les encerclaient de toutes parts, lumières uniques dans un océan de ténèbres. Ron, Hermione, Tracey, Pansy et Neville se collèrent les uns aux autres en formant un cercle approximatif, chacun brandissant sa baguette dans une direction différente. Tous les cinq saignaient, et l'odeur de leur sang excita considérablement les loups, qui se mirent à gronder et à racler la terre meuble avec leurs griffes. Ils n'attaquèrent pas tout de suite cependant, car tous les cinq étaient des animaux blessés aux yeux des loups, donc susceptibles d'être bien plus résistants et agressifs.

\- Cave inimicum ! Protego totalum ! formula Hermione en pointant sa baguette devant elle.

\- Ça ne servira à rien, affirma Pansy. Ils passeront quand même les sorts de protection.

\- Un sortilège ne sert jamais à rien. Cela les ralentira.

A ce moment-là, un hurlement d'une beauté sauvage inouïe retentit dans l'air nocturne. Tout le monde, loups y compris tourna la tête. Sur les hauteurs du promontoire rocheux, un loup hurlait, la tête renversée en arrière. La pureté du cri fascina Hermione à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Tout cela se brisa pourtant lorsqu'un autre loup eu la témérité d'emprunter le sentier et de remonter le chemin en lacet jusqu'en haut de la corniche. Le loup qui hurlait à la lune se retourna pour toiser le nouvel arrivant, découvrant les crocs pour lui signifier que le promontoire était son territoire.

\- Fenrir Greyback et Remus Lupin, murmura Hermione. L'Alpha et l'Omega. Le mâle dominant et le mâle banni.

\- Qu'il détruise donc le loup Fenrir ! s'exclama Ron. Ça fera peut-être se débander le reste de la meute.

Les deux loups se tournèrent autour, chacun jaugeant la force de l'autre en envoyant des coups de patte menaçants en direction de l'adversaire. La lune n'était plus voilée par les nuages, et sa lumière blafarde éclairait parfaitement le dramatique spectacle qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu. En contrebas, un silence crispant s'installa. Hermione et ses amis remarquèrent rapidement que les loups s'étaient désintéressés d'eux, aussi choisirent-ils de diriger leurs regards également sur le combat qui allait commencer en haut du promontoire rocheux. Ron fut le seul cependant à tourner le dos à ses amis pour pouvoir continuer de tenir à l'œil les bêtes qui les encerclaient.

Le loup qui était Lupin avait belle allure de loin, avec son pelage gris argent et son corps mince mais musclé. Le loup qui était Greyback avait une taille plus imposante et un pelage gris foncé hirsute tirant sur le brun. Une fois que les deux bêtes eurent terminé le round d'observation, elles attaquèrent en même temps une première fois. La lutte fût brève mais d'une violence inouïe, si terrifiante que Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Le grand loup gris-brun poussa un gémissement de douleur, mais ne tarda pas à repartir à l'attaque. Les deux loups se griffèrent à tous les endroits du corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, puis ils roulèrent ensemble dans la poussière en tentant d'égorger l'adversaire avec leurs puissantes mâchoires garnies de crocs acérés. Le loup maigre au pelage argenté avait clairement l'avantage, ses coups de pattes et ses coups de dents atteignant la plupart du temps un endroit sensible du corps. Son adversaire encaissait cependant bien mieux les coups. Au bout d'un nouveau round d'observation, les deux mâles se mirent debout sur leurs pattes arrière et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en poussant des grondements effrayants. Le loup maigre au pelage d'argent perdit l'équilibre au bout d'un long moment de lutte, et son adversaire en profita pour refermer ses crocs sur l'une de ses pattes. Le loup au pelage d'argent se débattit désespérément, mais ce ne fût que lorsqu'il se jeta à la gorge de son ennemi que celui-ci retira ses crocs de la patte prisonnière. Le loup au pelage d'argent était cependant sérieusement blessé, et il boitait désormais. En contrebas, les loups encouragèrent leur mâle Alpha par des grondements pour qu'il achève l'Omega.

\- Hermione, murmura Ron en la tirant par la manche. Hermione…regarde là-bas…

\- Quoi ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux. Il y a…une silhouette oui…et alors ?

\- C'est Dean. Il pointe sa baguette sur la meute de loups. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je la sens très mauvaise cette initiative.

\- Dean…mais il n'est pas tombé dans le ravin ?

\- Faut croire que non. Mais il est en train de marcher là, et il boite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais il est dans un sale état si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione fit de grands gestes à Dean pour l'inciter à rester à l'écart et ne pas tenter d'attaquer les loups par surprise. Il ne la vit pas, ou ne voulut pas la voir, et il leva sa baguette derechef. Tandis que sur la crête rocheuse les deux loups mâles reprenaient leur round d'observation, la voix grave de Dean Thomas claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence nocturne :

\- _Exustionem !_

Le sortilège d'explosion éclata comme la foudre et ravagea tout ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Tracey et Neville se retrouvèrent plaqués à terre, tandis que tout autour d'eux de nombreux loups mouraient déchiquetés en morceaux par le sortilège de bombardier. En une fraction de seconde, la meute toute entière se débanda, et les nombreux loups qui avaient été sauvés par leur éloignement s'empressèrent de s'enfuir dans les bois. Les charmes de protection jetés par Hermione permirent à elle et ses amis d'avoir la vie sauve. Cependant le sortilège causa de grandes fissures dans le sol rocailleux, et la terre se mit à trembler. En haut, sur la corniche, le souffle brûlant de la déflagration expulsa dans les airs les deux loups mâles. L'un d'entre eux se raccrocha d'extrême justesse au promontoire à l'aide de ses griffes acérées. L'autre parvient à se maintenir tout entier sur l'éminence rocheuse, mais il se brisa une patte en s'écrasant contre un imposant rocher. En boitant, le grand loup au pelage hirsute et aux terrifiants yeux jaunes s'avança jusqu'au bord du promontoire et contempla de haut son adversaire qui s'y agrippait désespérément pour ne pas tomber dans le ravin. Le mâle Alpha se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour porter le coup fatal, mais avant de recevoir le coup qui lui ferait perdre prise, le loup au pelage d'argent faucha la patte arrière brisée de son ennemi, entraînant celui-ci dans sa chute.

 **.**

Après l'explosion, Hermione ne sût pas trop ce qui arriva. Elle vit que le promontoire éclairé par la lune était soudain vide, qu'il n'y avait plus de loups autour d'elle, que les charmes de protection avaient été détruits, que le sol était fissuré et tremblait, mais son cerveau embrumé par l'onde de choc ne parvient pas à relier les différents éléments entre eux et à les corréler avec l'explosion. A un moment, elle perdit connaissance, puis elle se réveilla en clignant des paupières longtemps après. Elle ne sentait plus son nez, mais l'odeur du sang l'avertit que celui-ci était probablement cassé.

\- Hermione ! Hermione ! regarde-moi ! lui cria Pansy en l'obligeant à fixer son regard sur elle. Nous sommes descendus en bas, dans le ravin ! Ron, Neville et Tracey sont partis à la recherche de Remus ! Dean est là avec toi ! il faut que tu te reposes d'accord ? tu as été blessée en tombant pendant l'explosion ! ton nez s'est cassé en tombant sur une pierre mais ce n'est pas très grave ! aller repose-toi ma chérie !

Hermione dû puiser dans ses dernières réserves de forces pour ouvrir grand les yeux et constater que l'aube se levait. Enfin cette nuit cauchemardesque prenait fin…

\- Pansy ! s'exclama Ron en arrivant auprès d'elle. On a retrouvé Remus…il est mort. Fenrir Greyback aussi. La chute les a tués tous les deux.

Le regard plongé dans une mer de brume, Hermione se leva lentement. Elle ne sentit même pas les larmes qui dévalaient la pente de ses joues. Elle ne sentit pas non plus la douleur dans ses jambes lorsqu'elle se mit à courir. Elle courut car elle devait voir. Elle devait le voir une dernière fois. Ron et Pansy coururent à sa suite jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où le corps de Remus Lupin s'était brisé au fond du ravin, non loin du petit ruisseau de montagne qui coulait paisiblement. Debout et les mains jointes dans une attitude de prière, Tracey et Neville veillaient auprès du cadavre. La mort lui avait rendu ses traits humains. A ses côtés, le corps de Greyback était redevenu humain lui aussi. Hermione tomba à genoux en voyant le corps, et prit la main abîmée de Remus Lupin. Jamais lui semblait-il, elle n'avait ressenti une aussi grande douleur, si profonde que chaque battement de son cœur lui fit mal. Doucement, elle déplia les doigts du mort et prit sa baguette.

\- Je remettrais sa baguette à sa femme moi-même, déclara Hermione en réfrénant ses larmes.

\- Ainsi soit-il, déclara Neville. Requiescat in pace Remus.

Nymphadora lui a apporté la paix, pensa Hermione en fermant les paupières du défunt.

 **.**

 **.**

Drago savait à qui appartenait chacune des sept têtes : le professeur Trelawney, Gripsec le gobelin, Firenze le centaure, Kreattur l'elfe de maison, Fabius Fortarôme le fils du glacier du Chemin de Traverse, et pour finir Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle. Lorsqu'il les avait enterrées avec Blaise, il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de graver les noms sur des pierres, qu'il avait ensuite déposé en guise de pierres tombales de fortune à l'endroit où reposait les têtes. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs jours depuis qu'il avait quitté le Val sans retour en empruntant la porte du Tombeau des Druides, plusieurs jours depuis que les sept têtes enduites de goudron étaient tombées au sol sous ses yeux. Plusieurs jours qui lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir sur pourquoi avait-on tué ces gens-là et comment la chauve-souris avait-elle fait pour le trouver. Il savait que la chauve-souris hideuse était un animagus, et cet animagus n'était autre que Cho Chang. Il le savait sans savoir comment, mais dans son esprit c'était désormais clair comme de l'eau de roche. Cho Chang lui avait aussi écrit cette affreuse note qu'il s'était empressé de brûler avec le sac de toile qui avait contenu les sept têtes. Drago n'était pas idiot, il avait reconnu l'écriture de l'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Au cimetière de Little Hangleton il avait assisté de ses propres yeux à la promotion de Chang au grade de lieutenant de la part de Lord Voldemort. Il savait qu'elle était devenue un pion essentiel pour le Lord Noir, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle fût un animagus, ni qu'elle eut tué autant de monde. Désormais il comprenait pourquoi Severus Rogue avait peur des chauves-souris. Lui-même avait été effrayé en entendant l'affreux cri que la bête poussait.

\- On n'appellera plus cet endroit le Tombeau des Druides, mais le tombeau des têtes coupées, commenta Drago.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! pas quand je mange ! s'énerva Blaise. On peut parler d'autre chose que de cadavres s'il te plaît ? ça va me fiche la gerbe à nouveau si tu parles encore de cet épisode.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans un bar sombre et miteux où quelques clients étaient déjà occupés à s'enivrer à grandes rasades de bièreaubeurre. Le bar se situait dans une grande ville dont ni Drago ni Blaise ne connaissaient le nom, et il était exclusivement occupé par des sorciers. En réalité, de la même manière que l'on trouvait des quartiers sorciers à Londres, dans cette ville-là également on trouvait des établissements secrets et cachés à la vue des moldus, où l'on devait prouver que l'on était bien un sorcier en faisant usage de sa baguette pour pénétrer dans les lieux. Drago et Blaise prenaient en ce moment-même leur déjeuner, et ils prévoyaient de passer la nuit dans un des hôtels jouxtant le bar. Ils étaient tous deux arrivés au matin dans la ville, et retrouver la civilisation leur fit un petit choc. Tout cela leur avait parût si éloigné de l'atmosphère du Val sans retour qu'il leur avait fallût un long moment avant de dénicher un établissement invisible aux yeux des moldus. Le bar se nommait _Les Trois Trolls_ , un nom plutôt jovial et grivois. Ici la clientèle était pauvre, et d'ailleurs les plats et boissons n'étaient pas chers du tout. Drago avait à peine eu à dépenser cinq noises pour deux rations de nourriture.

\- Tu as raison parlons d'autres choses, approuva Drago en buvant une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille. Où est Braisardente ?

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'il déteste la ville. Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, il n'est jamais très loin.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Drago ? est-ce que tu vois la femme accoudée au bar ?

\- Celle qui discute avec un gobelin ?

\- Exactement. C'est une Vélane. Et le gobelin avec qui elle discute est celui…à qui nous nous sommes adressés pour retirer de l'argent de nos comptes en banque quand nous sommes allés à Gringotts au mois de juillet.

Stupéfait, Drago scruta attentivement les deux protagonistes.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir une mémoire pareille concernant le gobelin, commenta le blond. Comment tu sais que c'est une Vélane la donzelle ?

\- Regarde sa peau scintillante et ses cheveux d'or pâle. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a une beauté envoûtante ?

\- Blaise, soupira Drago, moi aussi j'ai la peau qui brille si je le veux, et j'ai également des cheveux d'or pâle. Est-ce que je suis un Vélane pour autant ?

\- Tu veux une autre preuve ? regarde ses yeux. Ils sont mauves.

\- Toi tu es sous le charme, ricana Drago. Je vais aller lui parler à cette femme et on va voir si c'est une Vélane. Si je baisse les yeux le premier face à elle, cela signifiera qu'elle est bel et bien une Vélane. Si c'est non, ça voudra dire que c'est tout simplement une sorcière.

Blaise s'arracha à la contemplation de la femme qui discutait avec le gobelin lorsqu'il entendit ce que son ami disait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que Drago s'était déjà levé et avait quitté la table.

\- Excusez-moi madame, déclara Drago en s'interposant entre la femme et le gobelin. Je vous vois depuis tout à l'heure au bar en train de discuter de sujets (il jeta un bref coup d'œil au gobelin) qui ne doivent pas être bien passionnants. Je me dis qu'une femme ravissante comme vous l'êtes doit désirer entendre des choses autrement plus intéressantes. Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre de whisky pur malt, c'est ma boisson favorite.

\- Eh bien jeune homme…c'est une entrée en matière très incongrue que vous faites. Vous n'êtes pas dénué de culot pour oser m'interrompre moi et mon ami dans notre discussion. Je vois aussi que vous êtes pétri de préjugés. Qui a dit que tous les gobelins étaient ennuyeux ?

\- Un autre peut-être, mais pas moi. J'ai dit que les discussions des gobelins n'étaient pas passionnantes. Il y a une nuance.

Drago afficha un léger rictus moqueur, toisant droit dans les yeux la femme. L'ombre de la colère passa sur le visage de celle-ci, mais elle devina rapidement que Drago jouait un petit jeu.

\- Vous savez y faire avec les femmes. Offrez-moi donc du whisky pur malt.

\- Ça marche. Serveur ! deux verres de whisky pur malt ! s'écria Drago.

Elle fait semblant de céder à mes inclinaisons, pensa le beau blond. Tout ça pour mieux me séduire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas déplaisant à regarder, jugea la femme en examinant Drago d'un œil critique.

Il fit mine de se sentir excessivement flatté, bombant le torse sans cesser de fixer un seul instant son interlocutrice. Celle-ci le toisa à son tour, et elle commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Le serveur apporta les deux verres de whisky pur malt, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tourna la tête pour boire. Drago savait qu'il était imbattable à une bataille de regards. Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne baissait pas les yeux en rougissant comme au moins la moitié des femmes qu'il regardait avec insistance, il décida d'abattre une autres de ses cartes de charmeur en lui frôlant le bras du bout des doigts. La femme fit mine d'apprécier, et toucha quant à elle la joue de Drago. Il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette tentative, abattant à la place une autre carte : il haussa puis baissa les sourcils deux fois d'affilée, un petit sourire pervers au coin des lèvres. A ce stade, les trois quarts des filles détournaient le regard. Mais son vis-à-vis ne flancha pas. Drago décida alors d'abattre son as de cœur. Il s'empara de son verre et se mit à boire avec une lenteur excessive sans lâcher sa proie du regard, puis une fois qu'il eut bu une grande gorgée, il haussa et baissa à nouveau les sourcils de manière obscène tout en se léchant le coin de la bouche avec sa langue de façon terriblement langoureuse. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de sa victime, et voyant que celle-ci ne cédait toujours pas, il abattit son joker, la dernière carte de son jeu, et il lui caressa doucement l'entrejambe. La femme tressaillit, et attrapa la main de Drago pour l'éloigner de son entrecuisse. Dans l'intervalle, elle baissa les yeux durant une demi-seconde, de manière si rapide et furtive que quelqu'un de moins attentif que Drago ne s'en serait pas rendu compte.

\- Tu n'es pas une Vélane, déclara le beau blond en s'installant confortablement sur son tabouret. Je t'offre le verre quand même parce que tu t'es bien battue.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas une Vélane ? s'exclama Blaise en arrivant devant son ami.

\- Elle a baissé les yeux mon gars. Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à la déstabiliser et qu'elle n'est pas arrivée à me charmer. Or, les Vélanes charment tout le monde.

\- Je suis une Vélane pourtant, le contredit la femme avec une expression vexée sur le visage.

Drago lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je sais. C'était pour vous taquiner madame.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda soudain le gobelin en se positionnant face à Drago.

\- Gornuk reste en-dehors de tout ça ! déclara la Vélane en repoussant le petit gobelin. Vous êtes un aristocrate, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Ça s'entend à votre façon de parler. Et un anglais du sud-ouest, ça se devine à votre accent. Vous êtes très bel homme je dois le reconnaître, mais vous n'êtes pas un Vélane. Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas être subjugué par mes charmes ?

\- Si je vous le disais, vous sauriez quelle est ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse.

\- Fascinant. Comment vous appelez-vous ? j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu votre visage quelque part.

Blaise agrippa le bras de son ami en lui faisant signe de mentir. La Vélane capta l'échange de regard entre les deux hommes, et elle éclata de rire aussitôt.

\- Si vous pensez que je suis un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, détrompez-vous. Je viens d'Irlande, et j'ai fui mon village natal quand les détraqueurs l'on envahi. Gornuk et moi nous pouvons vous expliquer qui nous sommes de façon plus détaillée. Mais avant, je demande simplement à savoir votre nom. A vous aussi d'ailleurs beau métis.

\- Ce gobelin nous a déjà croisés, répondit Blaise. Nous sommes allés retirer de l'argent à Gringotts.

\- Numéro de compte 709, précisa Drago avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai…Drago…je veux dire…monsieur Malefoy…c'est bien vous…oui le n°709 c'est bien…le compte des Malefoy, bafouilla le gobelin.

\- Drago Malefoy, répéta la Vélane. Et vous ?

\- Blaise Zabini.

\- Parfait, déclara-t-elle en finissant son verre de whisky pur malt. Prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi. Je vous emmène dans un endroit secret.

\- Ouah quel suspense, je suis tout excité, ironisa Drago.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, puis il ramassa son sac à dos et sortit du bar en même temps que la Vélane et le gobelin. Drago les rejoignit dans la rue où se trouvait _Les Trois Trolls_.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? demanda Blaise à la Vélane.

\- Oh vous savez je ne compte plus les jours depuis bien longtemps. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis arrivée dans cette cité à la fin du printemps de cette année.

La Vélane les entraîna dans les rues étroites de la ville sorcière, le gobelin trottinant sur ses jambes arquées pour demeurer à ses côtés. Drago n'avait pas souvenir que les gobelins fussent aussi petits, celui-ci lui arrivant à peine à hauteur de la cuisse. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement lui qui avait grandi. Il était vrai aussi qu'à Gringotts les gobelins banquiers perchés sur de hauts tabourets derrière leurs comptoirs paraissaient intimidants. Dans les rues, il eut l'occasion de croiser quelques autres gobelins, mais tous marchaient d'un pas pressé en rasant les murs, et ils ne manquaient pas de le fusiller du regard s'il les observait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

 **.**

Au bout d'un certain temps passé à marcher, la Vélane s'arrêta soudainement devant une vieille masure toute décrépie située aux limites de la zone urbaine. Au-delà s'étendait des champs en friche et quelques vignobles où des hommes s'activaient encore pour les dernières vendanges. La masure décrépie rappela fortement à Drago la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard, et il ne douta pas une seconde que cette maison-ci possédait ses propres légendes, tout comme la cabane hurlante avait ses mythes. La propriété avait dû être bien entretenue autrefois, mais désormais de nombreuses tuiles manquaient sur le toit, la grande clôture qui délimitait la propriété était complètement rouillée, et le potager que Drago apercevait à l'arrière de la demeure était laissé à l'abandon en plein cœur d'un grand jardin où les mauvaises herbes proliféraient partout. Ce spectacle de désolation aurait dû le dissuader de s'aventurer plus avant, mais curieusement il trouvait que ce lieu un peu à l'écart avait plus de charme que les hôtels et les auberges bas de gamme qu'il avait vu en traversant la ville sorcière.

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, le meilleur est à l'intérieur, affirma la Vélane en ouvrant la clôture.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit quel était votre nom au fait, déclara soudain Blaise.

\- Amarante, répondit la Vélane d'une voix onctueuse.

Voilà un beau nom, pensa Drago. Il savait pour l'avoir lu dans plusieurs livres que chaque Vélane recevait un nom de fleur ou de plante à la naissance, car les Vélanes prétendaient descendre des fées, qui peuplaient autrefois les champs et les forêts, et qui selon les légendes hibernaient durant l'automne et l'hiver, puis faisaient reverdir toute la nature en se réveillant au printemps.

\- Suivez-moi, déclara Amarante en ouvrant la clôture avec la seule aide de ses mains.

\- Vous n'utilisez pas de baguette, remarqua Blaise.

\- Non, ni les Vélanes ni les gobelins n'ont besoin de s'embarrasser de tels objets, répondit Gornuk à la place d'Amarante.

Tous les quatre pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure après avoir franchi la clôture. Dès qu'il quitta le monde du dehors pour rentrer dans le monde du dedans, Drago sentit que quelque chose avait changé. L'air était saturé par les enchantements, certains étaient visibles à l'œil nu, fluorescents dans la semi-obscurité régnante, d'autres étaient odorants et embaumaient l'air, d'autres encore étaient audibles et manifestaient leur présence par des bourdonnements.

\- C'est de la magie de Vélane, commenta Amarante. Aucune baguette ne peut reproduire de tels sortilèges. Ils sont là exprès pour empêcher les sorciers de pénétrer dans ce refuge.

\- Comment avons-nous pu y rentrer alors ? questionna Blaise.

\- Grâce à moi. Si je n'étais pas là vous n'auriez pas pu ne serait-ce que franchir la clôture.

\- Où sommes-nous ? les coupa Drago. Je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre ici.

\- Si vous voulez voir la lumière, il faut me suivre, lui répondit Amarante.

Drago ne doutait pas de la sincérité de la Vélane. Depuis pas mal de temps il ne se fiait plus qu'à son instinct, et celui-ci ne le mettait en garde contre rien actuellement.

En cet instant, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Plongé dans la pénombre, celui-ci semblait vide de tout mobilier. En avançant à tâtons, Drago suivit la Vélane. Il ne tarda pas à toucher une surface lisse, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une rampe d'escalier.

\- Faites attention, il y a des marches, les prévint Amarante.

Blaise se plaça aux côtés de Drago, le gobelin et la Vélane ouvrant la voie devant eux. L'escalier descendait en spirale dans le noir. Pour s'éviter toute mauvaise surprise, Drago descendit les marches en gardant sa main droite sur la rampe d'escalier, la gauche serrée sur sa baguette. Il descendit ainsi les marches unes à unes, se demandant bien où est-ce que cet escalier menait. Au bout d'un certain temps, il retrouva la surface dure d'un sol et s'arrêta net.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Dans une cave, répliqua Gornuk. Mais le trajet ne s'arrête pas ici. Suivez-moi petits sorciers.

Le gobelin s'empara d'une lanterne qui se trouvait dans un recoin poussiéreux, il l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts et se mit à genoux sur le sol. La lumière que dégageait la lanterne était faible, mais elle permit à Gornuk de mettre la main sur un vieux tapis élimé et rongé par les mites qui traînait sur le sol. Il souleva le tapis puis il pressa avec sa main le sol qui se trouvait en-dessous. D'un seul coup, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol de la cave, large ouverture béante et noire comme la gueule d'un monstre ou celle d'un puits sans fond.

\- Il y a une échelle sur le côté, déclara Gornuk. Amarante va descendre en premier et vous montrer le chemin. Je passe en dernier pour refermer la trappe.

Ni Drago ni Blaise ne manifestèrent de signes de panique ou d'angoisse, même si tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Blaise décida de suivre le premier la Vélane, qui était déjà en train de descendre dans le noir le plus total. Drago ne tarda pas à son tour à se retrouver les mains agrippées à l'échelle, sentant le vide dans son dos. Gornuk descendit le dernier, une fois qu'il eut remis le tapis en place et refermé la trappe. Sa lanterne qui oscillait au rythme de sa descente de l'échelle était la seule source de lumière dans ce terrier de taupes. Pendant qu'il descendait avec l'échelle, Drago tenta bien de détecter des odeurs infectes, mais il ne sentit rien de mauvais. C'était tout à fait étonnant dans un endroit comme celui-ci, et il se douta que la magie des Vélanes devait y être pour quelque chose.

\- C'est encore loin ? maugréa Blaise au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, répondit Amarante. Enfin…tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par loin.

\- J'entends par là une distance supérieure à 1 mille.

La Vélane ne répliqua rien. Tous les quatre continuèrent à descendre dans le noir, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément sous terre. En levant les yeux, Drago voyait Gornuk et sa lanterne accrochée à sa ceinture qui éclairait les parois du puits. Il commença à avoir mal aux jambes et aux mains à force de descendre l'échelle sans interruption, mais se fût précisément à ce moment-là qu'Amarante prit la parole :

\- Nous y sommes.

Elle venait de poser à nouveau pied sur une surface plane. Blaise termina à son tour de descendre l'échelle, puis Drago, et enfin Gornuk. Le petit gobelin tendit en l'air sa lanterne pour tenter d'éclairer le haut du puits, mais celui-ci était si profond qu'ici en bas on ne pouvait pas voir la trappe. Gornuk dirigea finalement sa lanterne vers ce qui se trouvait derrière eux, à savoir un large tunnel obscur.

\- Vous vivez au fond de ce trou ? s'esclaffa Blaise.

\- Pas exactement, rectifia Amarante. C'est un peu plus loin. Suivez-moi.

Gornuk vient se placer à ses côtés pour éclairer le chemin, Drago et Blaise fermant la marche. Les murs et le plafond du tunnel souterrain qu'ils empruntaient était construit avec des pierres, le sol était de la terre battue. Par moment on pouvait apercevoir des ouvertures dans les parois, et Drago sentait un appel d'air s'il s'en approchait de près. Visiblement tout avait était fait ici pour rendre l'endroit vivable, même la construction de bouches d'aération. Soudain, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à un croisement. Sans ralentir l'allure, Amarante continua tout droit, et Drago eu à peine le loisir de pouvoir regarder les autres tunnels souterrains creusés dans la terre qui partaient tous dans des directions différentes. Au fur et à mesure de leur marche dans les boyaux obscurs de ce labyrinthe souterrain, Drago eut de plus en plus la désagréable impression d'être observé. Par précaution il pointa sa baguette devant lui.

\- Mauvaise idée, commenta Gornuk en se tournant vers lui. Ne tentez pas de faire usage de votre bout de bois magique sinon ça pourrait très mal se passer.

\- C'est une menace ? répliqua Drago d'un ton parfaitement calme, mais glacial.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? répliqua du tac-au-tac le gobelin.

\- Eh vous deux ! s'exclama Amarante. Vous n'allez pas nous refaire la guerre entre gobelins et sorciers quand même ?

\- On n'aurait jamais dû amener ces deux abrutis ici, gronda Gornuk. Ils ne resteront pas avec nous et irons tout cafter lorsqu'ils s'en iront.

\- Ah elle est bonne celle-là, s'esclaffa Drago. Parce que vous croyez que moi j'avais envie de m'enterrer dans ce trou à rats ? c'est vous qui m'avez presque forcé à venir.

\- Forcé allons donc ! s'écria Gornuk en agitant sa lanterne. Pauvre petit agneau…

\- SILENCE ! cria Blaise. Vous entendez ?

\- Quoi ? susurra Amarante.

\- Des voix. J'entends des voix.

Pendant une poignée de secondes cette phrase de demeuré fit dire à Drago que Blaise était peut-être devenu fou à cause de la magie ensorceleuse des Vélanes, mais en tendant l'oreille il entendit des éclats de voix lui aussi.

\- Ce sont les gobelins, déclara Amarante en haussant les épaules. Ils doivent être en train de compter leur or ou de se quereller à propos de bijoux et d'héritages.

Tous les quatre se remirent à marcher, et rapidement le tunnel commença à s'agrandir. Au bout d'un moment, il se divisa en deux, puis en trois, et ainsi de suite. Drago comprit alors qu'il ne s'agissait plus de tunnels, mais de niches, des niches creusées dans la terre où des êtres vivants avaient installés leur couche et l'observait à l'instant même. Finalement, le tunnel qu'ils suivaient s'agrandit démesurément, et Drago sût qu'il était arrivé dans une grotte. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le laissa ébahi :

C'était une grotte aux roches calcaires, et les multiples tunnels qu'il avait vus se recoupaient tous à cet endroit. De larges niches étaient creusées à hauteur d'homme tout le long des parois. En son centre, plusieurs dizaines de petits gobelins vaquaient à leurs affaires. Drago ne douta pas un seul instant que c'était eux qui avaient aménager la grotte pour leur confort personnel. Il remarqua notamment que de grandes tables et des bancs bâties avec de la roche calcaire occupaient l'espace central. Dans un coin il repéra des fourneaux, dans un autre plusieurs dizaines de coffres et de sacs dont les contenus semblaient extrêmement précieux. Et la lumière…en pointant son regard vers l'autre bout de la grotte il vit d'où venait la lumière. Ce n'était pas une lumière magique, une lumière sans soleil comme celle qu'il pouvait y avoir dans l'immense caverne des tréfonds de Poudlard, sous le Lac Noir. Non, c'était la lumière du jour tout simplement. Un petit tunnel remontait vers la surface et permettait de relier la grotte à l'extérieur. Vu comment la grotte était éclairée, l'ouverture ne devait pas être bien loin.

\- Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Amarante.

\- C'est…spécial, commenta Blaise. Tous ces gobelins dans cet endroit…moi j'ai plus l'habitude de les voir travailler dans des banques. Mais dites-moi, où sont les Vélanes ? il y en a n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elles sont dehors. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pour l'une des toutes premières fois depuis le début de l'automne. Alors maintenant dites-moi vous deux, voulez-vous rester ici ?

\- Je pense, déclara prudemment Blaise. En tout cas il y a la place.

\- Une nuit pas plus, affirma Drago. Vous pouvez nous trouver une…niche ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de vos affaires. Je vais les mettre là où vous dormirez ce soir. Vous il faut que vous alliez voir quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un veut nous voir ? fit Blaise en haussant un sourcil incrédule. Un gobelin ?

\- Lui, fit Amarante.

L'individu qu'elle désigna n'était rien de moins qu'un homme, pas un gobelin ni une Vélane. Il se trouvait assis près de la niche creusée dans la paroi de calcaire où il devait passer ses nuits. De loin Drago et Blaise n'y avaient pas fait attention tellement il était petit, à peine plus grand que les gobelins qui grouillaient alentour.

\- Dexter qu'il s'appelle, grommela Gornuk tandis qu'Amarante déchargeait Drago et Blaise de leurs sacs et s'en allait les installer là où ils dormiraient.

Drago et Blaise échangèrent un long coup d'œil. Une aussi grande coïncidence était-elle possible ?

\- Dexter Le Passeur qu'on l'appelle. C'est lui qui nous a fait découvrir cette grotte et nous a conseiller de s'y cacher. C'est aussi lui qui nous a fait passer sur le continent.

\- Je me disais aussi, il fallait une bonne raison pour que vous acceptiez qu'un sorcier puisse loger ici, commenta Blaise.

Gornuk grogna, éteignit sa lanterne, puis s'éloigna définitivement d'eux pour retrouver ses compatriotes. Drago et Blaise n'eurent donc d'autre solution que de se diriger vers Dexter. Le vieil homme n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. D'ailleurs il ne sembla pas surpris de les revoir et les salua cordialement lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant lui.

\- Les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles dans ces souterrains, répondit-il quand Blaise lui demanda comment il savait que lui et Drago allaient arriver. De petits gobelins m'ont averti que deux jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient par ici.

\- Alors comme ça on se retrouve, trancha Drago. Vous devriez être à Tinworth non ?

\- Eh bien…c'est compliqué en ce moment. Votre passage dans le village à fait du remue-ménage, et je n'aime pas ça. Pamela Zabini a été emmenée à Londres pour y être jugée par un tribunal à cause d'inculpations pour aide à un meurtrier en fuite (il désigna Drago). Elle est revenue à Tinworth toute chamboulée. Sa boutique de commerce est surveillée par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents tout de noir vêtus et montés sur des sombrals. Le village vit dans la peur depuis septembre.

Blaise afficha une mine grave.

\- Qu'est-il advenu de Bill et Fleur ? et leur bébé ?

\- Oh eux n'ont pas eu de problèmes. Ils sont toujours là-bas et tout va bien. Mes petits amis je voulais vous parler d'autre chose : que faites-vous ici ? vous n'êtes pas allés chez Elphias Dodge comme je vous l'avait conseillé ?

\- Nous y sommes allés, mais peu après notre arrivée Dodge est mort, affirma Drago.

\- Oh…par la grâce de Merlin qu'il repose en paix. Quelle triste nouvelle, je ne le savais pas. Il faudra que j'en avertisse l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Quelle est la ville où nous nous trouvons ? questionna Blaise.

\- Un des plus grands chefs-lieux de la Bretagne mon ami, il s'agit de la cité de Rennes.

\- Parfait, acquiesça le métis. Et qu'avez-vous fait de l'argent que nous vous avions donné ?

\- Ah ! figurez-vous que tous les gallions que vous m'avez si gentiment offerts sont juste ici, fit-il en désignant le coin de la grotte où des dizaines de coffres et de sacs se trouvaient empilés.

\- Vous connaissez bien Gornuk ? lui demanda Drago. Et Amarante ?

\- Bien sûr, et si vous doutez d'eux je peux vous assurer du contraire. Gornuk travaillait à la banque de Gringotts depuis sa majorité en tant que guichetier, trésorier et comptable ainsi que gérant des comptes allant des numéros 700 à 710, c'est-à-dire les comptes des sorciers les plus fortunés de Grande-Bretagne. C'était l'un des sous-directeurs de la banque juste en-dessous du directeur général Gripsec. Jusqu'au massacre qui a eu lieu au mois d'août en plein cœur de Gringotts. Gornuk en a réchappé et s'est ensuite enfui de Londres pour errer et vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Tinworth avec de nombreux autres gobelins anciens collègues rescapés du massacre comme lui. Là, je l'ai fait passer sur le continent puis je l'ai amené jusqu'à cet endroit. Amarante est une Vélane d'Irlande qui vivait dans le célèbre village de Kenmare, dans les marches du comté de Kerry, dans la province de Munster. Elle faisait partie d'une troupe de spectacle itinérante qui jouait essentiellement dans tous les petits villages du comté. Le statut des Vélanes étant reconnu officiellement par le Ministère de la Magie d'Irlande, celles-ci n'ont pas besoin de se cacher comme en Angleterre. Elles peuvent avoir un travail et un compte en banque, et ne sont ni chassées ni tuées sans qu'il y ait des peines de prison pour les coupables. Malheureusement à la fin du printemps dernier, des détraqueurs ont envahi Kenmare et obligés toutes les créatures qui n'étaient pas des sorciers à fuir. Amarante est arrivée à Tinworth par bateau avec de nombreuses Vélanes, ainsi que d'autres créatures en exil. Je lui ai trouvé cette cachette souterraine pour qu'elle et ses semblables puissent vivre en toute sécurité.

\- Eh bien quelle histoire, commenta Blaise.

\- Exact. Alors soyez rassurés, tout le monde ici moi y compris voue une haine sans bornes à Lord Voldemort et ses partisans.

\- C'est drôle, déclara Drago, j'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de gens n'hésitent plus à prononcer son nom.

\- C'est la marque des résistants, répondit Dexter. Ceux qui continuent de l'appeler Vous-savez-qui ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sont des pleutres. Si on a peur d'un nom, comment pourrait-on avoir le courage de défier la personne ? je vous le demande. Si on veut devenir courageux et brave, la première chose à faire est de commencer par ne plus avoir peur de dire un nom.

\- Je comprends, déclara Blaise. Excusez-moi Dexter mais je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin de repos. Je vais aller dormir. Drago tu viens ?

Le blond acquiesça machinalement. Ils trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit où Amarante avait déposer leurs sacs. C'était deux niches creusées dans la roche où on avait étendu un matelas, une couverture et un oreiller. Quand Drago et Blaise s'y installèrent pour se reposer, le confort douillet ne fit pas défaut, cependant le manque de place était bien plus gênant. Les niches avaient été créées exprès pour des êtres de petite taille, des gobelins en somme. Pour Drago, mais surtout pour Blaise qui était très grand, le manque d'espace rendait la niche incommode, et la moitié des jambes des deux sorciers dépassaient par l'ouverture de la niche.

Le temps passa vite, et la lumière déclina rapidement dans la grotte. En cette saison où les jours rétrécissaient comme peau de chagrin et où les nuits se faisaient interminables, il était bon de profiter des rares rayons de soleil. Blaise et Drago avaient depuis longtemps finis leur sieste lorsqu'un grand tintamarre se fit entendre dans la grotte.

\- C'est la cloche qui sonne pour annoncer l'heure du repas, leur expliqua Dexter en arrivant auprès d'eux.

\- Ouais, je vois les fourneaux qui s'activent depuis un bon moment, approuva Blaise. On peut se joindre à vous ?

\- Pas la peine de demander la permission, évidemment que oui. Mais voulez-vous vraiment manger ici ? Vous ne préférez pas aller dehors ?

\- Dehors ? mais le soir tombe et il va faire froid, fit Drago d'un air sceptique. Je ne suis pas convaincu par l'intérêt de la chose.

\- Les Vélanes sont dehors, affirma Dexter. Elles y passent même la nuit pour certaines. Cette soirée s'annonce festive comme toutes les autres soirées. Les Vélanes adorent faire la fête à l'heure du crépuscule. Elles ne craignent pas le froid, leur magie les maintient dans une bulle de chaleur increvable.

\- Les gobelins et les Vélanes ne se mélangent pas j'ai l'impression, répondit Blaise.

\- Non en effet, et c'est naturel. Les gobelins sont très douillets et aiment vivre ici dans les souterrains. Le monde du dehors leur semble souvent trop grand et inhospitalier. Les Vélanes cependant aiment l'air pur et la nature, elles ne se sentent pas à l'aise dans cet endroit confiné et sans aucun charme il faut le dire. Cette grotte est un refuge pour des exilés, pas un lieu féerique comme les Vélanes les adorent.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, commenta Drago. Je connais un lieu de ce genre qui pourrait en ravir plus d'une. Je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle. Brocéliande.

\- Ah oui…oui évidemment. Des Vélanes y vont pour faire la fête de façon régulière.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne parle pas de la forêt en elle-même, je parle d'un lieu secret qui existe et dont la porte d'entrée se trouve au cœur de la forêt. Un lieu qui a été créé par une fée si on en croit les contes. Un lieu où je n'ai vu aucune Vélane mais où elles se plairaient sans aucun doute. Le Val sans retour.

\- Oh Merlin…je croyais que c'était une légende…cet endroit existe donc ? eh bien eh bien…je vous ai appris des choses aujourd'hui mais là vous venez de me surpasser. Après cela ne me concerne pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'aller dans ce lieu, mais si vous voulez en parler aux Vélanes vous avez carte blanche.

Dexter se mit à marcher en s'aidant d'une canne, leur faisant signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. Blaise et Drago se retournèrent pour voir des dizaines de gobelins attablés sur leurs bancs de calcaire et occupés à bavarder en gobelbabil tandis que d'autres gobelins servaient des plats et des boissons sur les longues tables en calcaire, puis ils suivirent le vieil homme. Ils remontèrent tous les trois la pente du tunnel avant d'arriver en surface. L'ouverture aboutissait sur une clairière entourée par de grands arbres qui masquaient les champs et les vignobles alentour, et surtout la ville dont on entendait d'ici les bruits caractéristiques. Dans l'air du soir, Drago et Blaise virent un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans leur vie : des dizaines de Vélanes se trouvaient groupées au centre de la clairière, assises ou allongées dans l'herbe et occupées à manger. Leur beauté inhumaine irradiait l'endroit alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché et que la lune n'avait pas encore paru. Plus incroyable encore, leurs tenues très légères semblaient ruisseler sur elles comme de l'eau, mettant en valeur leurs formes féminines à la perfection. Leurs rires étaient cristallins, leurs voix aussi chantantes que des instruments de musique, leurs parfums embaumaient l'air à des mètres à la ronde. Leur magie imprégnait la clairière toute entière, et Drago sentit revenir un pâle reflet de l'atmosphère enchantante du Val sans retour. Dès cet instant il ne douta plus que les Vélanes fussent sans conteste les héritières des fées des temps anciens aujourd'hui disparues, mais dont la magie comme celle de la fée Morgane perdurait toujours dans quelques lieux.

\- Regardez, déclara Dexter en pointant sa canne juste à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait les Vélanes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Blaise en plissant les yeux. Ce ne serait pas…des farfadets ?

\- Oui des farfadets. Ils viennent d'Irlande eux aussi.

Blaise ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Même Drago se permit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Eh bah Blaise, si on savait ce qui nous attendait en arrivant en ville ce matin…

\- Ouais bien dit Drago. Même dans les rêves du professeur Trelawney jamais y a eu un spectacle pareil. Je n'en reviens pas…des farfadets ! on en trouve qu'en Irlande normalement. La seule fois où j'en ai vu c'était pendant la coupe du monde il y a quatre ans.

\- Et il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Dexter en fixant brusquement le sol.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que…oh bordel pas ça ! s'exclama Blaise en agitant sa jambe en l'air. Des gnomes de jardin ! quelle plaie !

Les petites créatures s'éloignèrent dès qu'il commença à gesticuler pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois cela fait, Dexter invita les deux sorciers à le suivre et à s'installer auprès des Vélanes. Amarante se trouvait parmi elles, occupée à manger et à bavarder gaiement.

\- Je crains malheureusement que nous ne puissions manger la même chose que les Vélanes, déclara Dexter. L'hydromel est la seule nourriture que nous consommons en commun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles mangent ? questionna Blaise.

\- Oh c'est compliqué…des plats à base de végétaux et de racines, des bouillons avec de la rosée et des pétales de fleurs…des choses immangeables et toxiques pour nous mais comestibles et nutritives pour elles.

Se faisant, Dexter les servi en nourriture et en hydromel. Le plat qu'ils mangèrent était du rosbif aux oignons avec des légumes, quelque chose de bien cuisiné et de consistant. Pour une fois Drago et Blaise n'avaient pas à préparer leurs repas eux-mêmes et à la vérité ça faisait plaisir.

\- Les vents de l'hiver se lèvent, déclara Dexter Le Passeur au bout d'un moment.

\- Vous parlez des détraqueurs ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non, je parle de la saison froide qui arrive. La guerre a affaibli notre belle île de Grande-Bretagne, depuis des mois entiers les voies commerciales sont coupées et les denrées alimentaires n'arrivent plus que difficilement. L'hiver va être un tombeau pour bon nombre d'entre nous je le crains.

\- Vous savez comment se porte Poudlard ? demanda Drago.

\- Poudlard…je pensais cette école indestructible. Ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin m'a terrifié à un point inimaginable. J'ai vu les photos dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Et Albus Dumbledore qui est mort…Poudlard ne sera plus jamais comme avant désormais. Bien sûr l'école est encore ouverte cette année, mais je ne crois pas que les élèves et les professeurs y travaillent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Poudlard est surtout devenu un refuge, comme l'endroit où vous êtes en ce moment.

\- Poudlard a toujours été un refuge, le contredit Drago avec une pointe de véhémence.

\- Ces derniers temps l'école de sorcellerie ressemble plus à un château-fort où les élèves s'enferment. J'ai pu discuter un peu avec la directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall, et ce qu'elle m'a dit n'est pas rose du tout.

\- Racontez-nous, le pressa Blaise.

\- Le stade de quidditch a été reconstruit à l'identique après l'incendie du mois de juin, mais c'est à peine si les gradins sont occupés lors des matchs. D'ailleurs, vu tous les accidents qu'il y a eu l'année précédente, la Ministre Dolorès Ombrage a formellement donné l'ordre à Mac Gonagall de faire interdire l'usage des cognards lors des matchs. Quant à Pré-au-Lard, depuis la perquisition du Ministère au mois d'août et les cinq morts qu'il y a eu, c'est devenu un village fantôme. Madame Rosmerta est morte et Les Trois Balais ont été fermés, tout comme La Tête du Sanglier depuis la mort du tenancier. La plupart des commerçants se sont barricadés et ont fermé leurs boutiques. De toute façon il y a un couvre-feu maintenant à Poudlard, et les élèves sont fouillés systématiquement chaque fois qu'ils veulent sortir ou rentrer à l'intérieur du château. Les sorties sont interdites le week-end hormis durant deux ou trois heures l'après-midi. Et ce que Mac Gonagall m'a dit sur la forêt interdite est terrifiant…le nouveau règlement stipule que tout élève qui y pénétrera sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école, et les professeurs ont aussi interdiction d'y aller. Aux dernières nouvelles, des braconniers et autres chasseurs de trophées grouillent dans la forêt pour exterminer toutes les créatures qui s'y trouvent. Officiellement, Ombrage a justifié cette mesure par le fait que la forêt regorge d'animaux dangereux pour la sécurité des élèves.

\- Tout cela est parfaitement ridicule, cracha Drago. Depuis la création du quidditch il y a des siècles de cela, les cognards ont toujours été présents. Et de tous temps à Poudlard il y a eu des accidents lors des matchs, pas uniquement l'année dernière. Ça fait partie du sport bordel ! qu'est-ce qu'Ombrage connaît en quidditch pour ordonner des choses pareilles ?

\- Et la forêt interdite, ajouta Blaise. Comment Mac Gonagall peut tolérer le fait que des mercenaires à la solde du Ministère se baladent dans la forêt pour tuer les animaux ? la forêt fait partie intégrante du parc de Poudlard donc c'est un terrain dont l'école est propriétaire ! le Ministère n'a rien à y faire !

\- J'entends bien vos protestations, soupira Dexter. J'ai fait également part de mon indignation à Minerva et lui ait demandé impérativement de changer les choses…mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne peut plus tout contrôler, comme Albus Dumbledore pouvait le faire autrefois. Ombrage se méfie d'elle, et au moindre faux pas elle trouvera un prétexte pour limoger Mac Gonagall. Elle en aurait les moyens, car beaucoup de membres du personnel ont changé à Poudlard, et la plupart n'aiment pas franchement Minerva. Même les étudiants sont réticents à l'ouverture, ils veulent de la sécurité avant tout. Les parents d'élèves mettent aussi une pression gigantesque sur l'administration poudlarienne pour renforcer les contrôles et les fouilles. Interdiction de fumer dans le château, interdiction d'alcool, interdiction de se balader dans les couloirs après le dîner du soir, horaires d'ouverture limités pour la bibliothèque, sélection des livres sur les rayonnages, ouverture des lettres entrantes ou sortantes, fouilles régulières sans préavis sur les étudiants…Poudlard ressemble de plus en plus à la prison d'Azkaban.

Drago et Blaise avaient la mine sombre. Ce soir ne serait pas un soir de fête. Après avoir fini leur repas, tous les deux redescendirent dans la grotte où se trouvaient tous les gobelins. Il fallait que tous les deux soient en forme pour reprendre la route le lendemain.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà la grotte lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Au bout d'un moment il se souvient où il se trouvait et s'activa pour réveiller Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna le métis en ouvrant deux yeux rougis par le sommeil.

\- Tu veux partir quand ?

\- J'en sais rien…dans quelques heures. Laisse-moi me reposer un peu Drago…

Le blond lui donna une bourrade dans le dos pour bien l'énerver, puis il s'éjecta d'un bond hors de sa niche. Comme la veille, il emprunta le tunnel qui permettait de remonter à la surface. Il faisait froid dans la clairière, mais le jour s'était déjà levé. Au pied des arbres, les Vélanes dormaient toutes, la plupart allongées sur des matelas de mousse ou d'herbe, d'autres enroulées dans des couvertures de feuilles. De loin on les confondait presque avec la végétation. Drago voulu fumer, mais à son grand énervement il ne trouva aucun cigare dans ses poches. N'ayant pas la motivation de redescendre pour fouiller dans son sac, il resta donc là. Il marcha un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, puis s'assit sur un rocher qui se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où un groupe de Vélanes dormaient. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla entendre un craquement de brindilles derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Quelqu'un approchait, aussi saisit-il sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- Ce n'est que moi, chuchota une douce voix féminine.

Drago se retourna pour fixer Amarante qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

\- Je t'ai entendue arriver, commenta le blond. On ne me prend pas par surprise.

\- C'est beau les surprises parfois tu sais, susurra la Vélane de sa voix de velours. J'ai écouté votre conversation entre sorciers hier soir.

\- Et donc ?

\- Ça m'a fait de la peine d'entendre ce que vous disiez. C'était si triste. Etes-vous toujours aussi sombres vous les sorciers ?

\- Il n'y a que les mangemorts qui s'habillent tout en noir. Ça ne représente pas une majorité.

\- Je parlais de vos discussions. Tous les sorciers sont si sérieux, si graves.

\- Le sujet de conversation ne prêtait pas à rire. Le monde ne donne pas envie de rire non plus.

\- A Kenmare nous riions sans arrêt. Même après notre fuite nous avons continué à rire et à faire la fête. C'est la magie.

\- La magie a son côté obscur, comme chacun d'entre nous. Moi aussi je riais et faisait la fête sans arrêt fut un temps, répliqua Drago.

\- Soit, admit Amarante en faisant la moue. Je voulais te demander pourquoi es-tu venu par ici ? Dexter t'a raconté mon histoire. Je veux entendre la tienne.

\- Je cherche un fabricant de baguette. Je voyage depuis quelques temps dans le but d'en dénicher un qui soit apte à me fabriquer une nouvelle baguette.

\- Ah ce n'est pas dans mes cordes cela. Mais votre phrase me fait penser…Gornuk possède dans ses affaires quelque chose d'autrement plus inestimable. Si vous lui demandez, il se fera un plaisir de vous montrer de quoi il s'agit. Ce n'est pas une baguette cependant, mais ça va vous plaire j'en suis sûre.

\- Les gobelins n'aiment pas trop étaler leurs richesses, mais je vais lui demander quand même vu que vous avez attisé ma curiosité, déclara Drago.

Le blond se leva et salua Amarante avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la grotte souterraine. Lorsqu'il y arriva, beaucoup de gobelins étaient réveillés et s'activaient déjà dans tous les coins. Drago alla prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Blaise, puis il se mit en quête de Gornuk. Drago ne fût pas très surpris de le découvrir en compagnie de Dexter devant un coffret rempli de pièces de monnaie. Visiblement, tous les deux établissaient des comptes. Dexter énumérait à haute voix en triturant des pièces tandis que Gornuk annotait sur une feuille de parchemin avec une plume d'oie.

\- Bonjour Gornuk, déclara Drago en se présentant devant le petit gobelin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sorcier ? renfila-t-il avec dédain sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

\- Amarante m'a raconté que vous possédiez quelque chose d'inestimable, un objet de grande valeur. J'aimerais simplement savoir si vous pouviez me montrer de quoi il s'agit.

\- De quoi il s'agit…MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUOI ? hurla le gobelin. Mêlez-vous de vos fesses par le crâne chauve de Gringott ! et laissez-moi établir ma comptabilité en paix ! vous me dérangez ! je travaille moi !

\- Vous allez m'accorder un peu de votre temps sinon j'irais moi-même fouiller dans vos affaires, répliqua calmement Drago.

Gornuk arracha avec brusquerie les petites lunettes qu'il portait sur son long nez, puis il toisa son vis-à-vis avec ses petits yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans les orbites. La rage l'étouffait à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait proférer une seule parole. Au bout d'un moment il se calma, mais marmonna tout bas en gobelbabil ce qui ressemblait à des injures acerbes.

\- Pourquoi Amarante t'a dit ça ? demanda Dexter de sa voix usée de vieil homme.

\- Je ne sais pas…nous parlions de baguettes.

\- N'en dit pas plus. Gornuk, viens avec moi, il faut lui dire. Les comptes de Bogrod pourront attendre.

Avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, le gobelin déposa ses papiers et suivit Dexter. Drago invita à Blaise à les suivre, et tous les deux se précipitèrent sur leurs talons.

\- Je suis vraiment navré monsieur Malefoy, j'aurais dû vous avertir plus tôt, déclara Dexter.

\- M'avertir de quoi ?

\- Severus Rogue est venu me voir dans ma maison de Tinworth il y a près d'un mois de cela. Je lui avais signalé que vous étiez passé par chez moi, mais il est arrivé trop tard. Il voulait vous confier quelque chose, une arme pour vous défendre. Comme vous n'étiez plus là, Rogue me l'a remise. Cette arme a été fabriquée par les gobelins, comme la plupart des objets de valeur que possèdent les sorciers. Quand je suis venu voir Gornuk je lui ait demandé de garder l'objet ici en sécurité.

\- Il y a une chose que tu oublies Dexter, gronda Gornuk. Cet objet est à moi. Tu me l'as donné.

\- Je pensais que Drago Malefoy ne reviendrait pas. Je t'ai simplement demandé de le garder avec toi tant que je ne l'aurais pas croisé à nouveau.

Après avoir déambulé dans la grotte et s'être faufilé entre les gobelins, tous les quatre arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les coffres et les sacs contenant les possessions des réfugiés. Sans hésiter, Gornuk mit la main sur un des coffres après l'avoir attiré à lui par un sortilège d'attraction matérialisé par un claquement de doigts.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Drago. Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit…ce ne serait pas une épée ?

\- Exact, répondit Gornuk d'une voix froide.

Le gobelin ouvrit lentement le coffre après avoir composé le code secret. A l'intérieur, sur un magnifique lit de velours rouge se trouvait allongée une splendide épée à la garde sertie de joyaux.

\- C'est l'épée que j'ai tenue dans mes mains, déclara Drago. Elle se trouvait à Poudlard. C'est l'épée ancestrale de Salazar Serpentard et ses descendants. Excalibur, l'épée du rocher.

\- Son nom originel est Caladbolg, rétorqua Gornuk. C'est son nom en gobelbabil. Elle a été forgée par les gobelins forgerons d'un ancien Royaume gobelin du Pays de Galles. Elle était destinée au roi gobelin et à sa descendance, mais celui-ci est mort sans héritiers avant que l'épée ne soit terminée. Il y a eu une guerre civile, et pour rétablir la paix les gobelins qui avaient forgés l'épée décidèrent de la planter dans un rocher et jetèrent des sorts dessus pour que personne à part l'héritier royal légitime ne puisse la retirer. Il restait un descendant royal, un jeune fils oublié du vieux roi gobelin que tout le monde croyait mort. Il retira l'épée, mais on la lui vola avant qu'il ne puisse remonter sur le trône…

\- Faux, le contredit Dexter. L'épée ne fût pas volée. Le prince gobelin l'offrit à un jeune sorcier qui a lui seul tait parvenu à retirer l'épée du rocher, et qui avait fait croire à tous que c'était le prince gobelin qui y était parvenu. Ainsi il mit fin à la guerre civile et permit au prince gobelin de récupérer le trône de son père. Pour le remercier le gobelin lui offrit l'épée.

\- Allons donc ! s'écria Gornuk. Pourquoi faire un geste pareil ?

\- J'aimerais vous signaler mon cher que cette épée est avec celle de Godric Gryffondor l'une des toutes dernières qui subsistent encore de cette lointaine époque. Et tout ça pour quoi ? parce qu'elles ont été conservées par des sorciers. Avec vos innombrables guerres civiles vous les gobelins vous avez quasiment tout détruit, mais à l'époque où Excalibur fut forgée il en existait des milliers de plus belles encore. Pour le prince gobelin ce ne fut pas une grande perte. A présent c'est vous Gornuk qui tentez de dérober ce bien précieux à son légitime possesseur.

\- Lui ? ricana le gobelin en montrant Drago du doigt.

\- Oui moi, répliqua le principal concerné. J'ai la preuve avec moi, ajouta-il en sortant son talisman d'une de ses poches. Voilà un artefact qui n'a pas été fabriqué par des gobelins !

\- Quel rapport avec cette épée ?

\- Les initiales, déclara Drago sans sourciller.

Gravées en plein cœur du talisman, les lettres S.S. se retrouvaient aussi sur le pommeau serti d'émeraudes de l'épée magique. Salazar Serpentard. Gornuk en resta ébahi.

\- Les gobelins ont peut-être forgé cette épée mais la lignée royale gobeline à laquelle elle était destinée est maintenant éteinte, remarqua judicieusement Drago.

\- C'est juste, admit Gornuk. Tiens prend cette épée sorcier et ne m'embête plus avec ça. Si tu es bien du sang de Serpentard et si cette épée n'a pas été volée, elle t'appartient de droit.

\- Merci, fit Drago en s'emparant de l'arme et en la rangeant dans son fourreau.

\- Une dernière chose jeune homme, grinça Gornuk. Faits-en bonne usage. Quand tu t'en iras d'ici pour retourner dans le monde sauvage, je veux que tu retrouves les meurtriers qui ont tués soixante des miens dans la banque de Gringotts. Je veux que tu les empale sur cette épée, que tu leur sortes les tripes du corps, que tu les fasses se vider de leur sang.

\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, je ne vous promets rien, répondit Drago. Mais je peux vous dire que Gripsec n'est plus enfermé à Azkaban, il a été tué. On m'a envoyé sa tête coupée, et je l'ai enterrée comme il se devait. Je sais qui a tué Gripsec.

\- Voilà qui est bon, fit le gobelin en fixant Drago de ses petits yeux sombres remplis de haine. Retrouve l'assassin et fait-lui regretter d'être venu au monde. Retrouve-les tous. Si je revois cette épée un jour, je veux la voir rouge de sang de la pointe jusqu'à la garde. Et je veux voir les émeraudes qui s'y trouvent devenir des rubis.


	15. Les Cavaliers du Crépuscule

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! alors, vous attendiez la suite ? vous voilà servis. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, vous fera voyager dans notre beau pays qui est la France, et vous divertira le plus possible. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le poster mais des soucis personnels (des soucis de santé pour être exact) m'ont contraint à ne plus écrire pendant un temps très long (j'en ai pas mal souffert d'ailleurs, mais physiquement j'étais de toute façon incapable d'écrire). Croyez-moi cette histoire aura sa fin, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner. Au-delà des soucis personnels que j'ai pu avoir j'ai également une vie sociale bien plus riche que celle que je pouvais avoir au lycée lorsque j'écrivais _Le Chant du Rossignol_ , j'ai énormément de nouvelles obligations qui me pompent un temps fou (les cours, les assos, le sport, tout ça tout ça...). **

**Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ma vie. Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, mais soyez assurés que le scénario de l'histoire jusqu'à la toute fin est déjà ficelé. Tout est dans la tête, reste à taper sur le clavier pour que les idées deviennent des mots. L'esprit humain est fascinant quand même vous ne trouvez pas ? si nos mains étaient capables d'écrire à la vitesse à laquelle les idées naissent dans notre esprit nous serions capable d'écrire des romans de plusieurs centaines de pages et quelques jours.**

 **Sur cette réflexion je vous souhaite bonne lecture ; )**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Les Cavaliers du Crépuscule**

 **.**

 **.**

Le brouillard plongeait la rue dans un océan de brume. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la visibilité soit aussi faible en transplanant à cet endroit, mais cela le ravi. Même si des moldus regardaient aux fenêtres, ils ne le verraient pas. Ses doigts fins firent lentement tourner sa baguette d'une blancheur de nacre tandis qu'il se mettait en mouvement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il réfléchissait activement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui. Ça lui avait pris plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ pour localiser ce lieu. En fait s'il se trouvait ici c'était grâce à sa jeune recrue Cormac Mac Laggen. C'était lui qui lui avait fourni l'adresse. Lord Voldemort s'arrêta devant une maison semblable à toutes les autres, mais ne s'y trompa pas en voyant le numéro sur la boîte aux lettres placée en bordure du trottoir. Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien la maison des Granger. En arrivant juste devant la porte, il fut soudainement pris d'un doute. Et s'il s'apprêtait à commettre une erreur ? Des fragments aveuglants de la terrible nuit d'Halloween qui avait eu lieu 18 ans plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Il le faut, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il n'avait pas osé tuer la mère de Drago. Mais là, il avait espoir que le double meurtre qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre le ferait revenir. D'un mouvement de baguette, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en grand. L'air glacé du dehors pénétra dans la demeure douillette de Robert et Charlotte Granger. Tous deux étaient installés devant leur télévision, non loin d'un confortable feu de cheminée. Lord Voldemort fit en sorte qu'ils aient une mort rapide. Tout se passa très vite. Il n'y eut pas un cri. Lorsque le mage noir ressortit de la maison, celle-ci était intacte et lui aussi. Sur le sol du salon, les cadavres des deux moldus étaient blêmes et glacés, leurs visages figés dans une expression de surprise. Lord Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de contempler son œuvre macabre et s'éloigna de la maison avant de disparaître dans la brume sans cesser de faire tourner entre ses doigts sa baguette meurtrière.

 **.**

Il s'était écoulé des jours et des jours depuis que Blaise et Drago avaient quittés le refuge souterrain des gobelins, des Vélanes et des farfadets. Avant de partir, ils avaient averti Dexter qu'ils entamaient à nouveau un long périple pour découvrir où se cachait Mykew Gregorovitch. Le vieil homme les avait renseignés à merveille sur son compte, bien plus que ce que l'un et l'autre auraient pu espérer. Gregorovitch, leur avait-il dit, avait quitté la Bulgarie le jour-même où il avait appris la mort de Albus Dumbledore, au lendemain de l'incendie du parc de Poudlard. Depuis lors, il vivait reclus dans un petit village du sud de la Provence situé au milieu des collines. C'est la ville des fleurs et des parfums, avait précisé Dexter Le Passeur. Aucun sbire du Lord Noir n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher Gregorovitch dans un endroit pareil. Drago l'avait alors interrompu : et pourquoi donc Gregorovitch voudrait-il se cacher de Voldemort ? n'était-il pas un mage noir lui-même ? A ce moment-là, Dexter avait paru mal à l'aise. La vérité, avait-il expliqué, c'est que personne ne savait vraiment dans quel camp était Gregorovitch. Beaucoup de sorciers prétendaient qu'il avait une dette envers le Lord Noir, dette dont il ne s'était pas encore acquitté. Était-ce la faute de Gregorovitch si le vieil Ollivander était mort ? avait alors demandé Blaise. Accablé, Dexter avait répondu que c'était fort probable, les deux fabricants de baguette se haïssant mutuellement. Il les avait donc fortement mis en garde contre le sorcier bulgare, les prévenant qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'il les prenne en otages et les livre à Voldemort. Ni Drago ni Blaise n'avaient renoncé pour autant à aller le voir. Il fallait absolument qu'il assemble les morceaux de ce qui devait constituer la future baguette de Drago. Ollivander décédé, c'était lui le meilleur fabricant de toute l'Europe désormais. Il n'y avait pas à y réfléchir à deux fois.

Vous savez, avait ajouté Dexter, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir vous créer une nouvelle baguette. Je crois…je crois que Voldemort cherche la même chose que vous. Les yeux du vieil homme s'étaient posés sur Braisardente qui était perché sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci avait ricané brusquement. Il peut toujours rêver, jamais il n'aura mon phénix. Jamais il ne saura même son existence.

Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire une fois que vous aurez votre nouvelle baguette ? l'avait questionné Dexter. Je tuerais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait répondu Drago. Encore plus accablé, Dexter avait fait grise mine mais n'avait rien rétorqué. Il avait seulement ajouté que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider désormais était de leur fournir un peu d'aide. Ainsi, la Vélane Amarante et le gobelin Gornuk les accompagnèrent-ils. C'était les deux seuls volontaires qui avaient souhaité quitter le refuge.

Le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Une pluie fine tombait du ciel, détrempant la longue route sinueuse qui serpentait à travers un petit patelin. Drago et Blaise avaient allumés leurs baguettes et éclairaient devant eux, Amarante et Gornuk couvrant leurs arrières. Sans le dire à voix haute, Drago était hautement soulagé de la présence de deux compagnons supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas encore eu à se bagarrer depuis qu'il avait quitté son manoir familial, mais il sentait que ça ne tarderait pas car Gregorovitch était le genre de type qui porte la poisse et attire les ennuis comme un aimant. Avoir un gobelin et une Vélane ne serait pas de trop s'il devait en arriver à défendre sa peau. Il avait encore quelques réticences sur le courage de Gornuk, mais il n'avait pas de doute qu'Amarante mourrait pour le défendre. Bref, mettez ces deux-là avec Blaise et le phénix, et Drago avait désormais avec lui une vraie petite armada. Il n'était plus le jeune homme brisé par le chagrin à cause de sa rupture brutale avec Hermione et qui avait arpenté la campagne anglaise sans véritable but. Même Blaise paraissait soulagé de la présence de deux personnes supplémentaires. Maintenant, lui et son ami savaient où ils allaient et pourquoi ils y allaient. Mais surtout, ils avaient conscience des risques. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Drago et Blaise savaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver là-bas, simplement qu'ils étaient prêts pour le combat.

\- Ce patelin est désert, commenta Gornuk de sa voix rauque. Je propose que l'on s'installe pour la nuit dans une de ces bâtisses. Ça m'a l'air confortable.

\- Pourquoi ce patelin est désert ? les gens ont abandonné leurs maisons ? questionna Blaise.

\- Un peu qu'ils les ont abandonnés. Regardez, ajouta Gornuk en pointant du doigt une maison démolie dont il ne restait que des reliques noircies.

\- Il y a eu une attaque ici, commenta Amarante. Les moldus ne sont plus en sécurité nulle part, même sur le contient. La guerre se répand comme la peste. Bientôt elle sera sur nos talons.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Blaise. Comment…enfin Voldemort opère ses crimes en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, déclara Drago en s'arrêtant longuement pour contempler les ruines calcinées. C'est Gellert Grindelwald qui est à l'origine de ça. Ses sbires plus précisément. La Horde Noire est de retour cinquante ans après sa dislocation.

\- Comment le sait-tu ? lui demanda Blaise.

\- Ça, répondit Drago en lui montrant un dessin gravé sur le reste d'une poutre. Les reliques de la mort, le symbole du pouvoir absolu, le symbole de Grindelwald.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. La pluie se mit à redoubler d'intensité, les forçant à trouver rapidement un abri. Ils pénétrèrent dans une bâtisse abandonnée non loin des restes calcinés de ce qui avait dû être une demeure semblable. Drago alluma aussitôt les lumières pour éclairer les lieux plongés dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Blaise s'occupa d'aller fermer volets et rideaux pendant que Gornuk condamnait la porte d'entrée à l'aide de la magie. La maison était propre et bien rangée, sans aucune trace de désordre ou de saccage. Visiblement, les moldus qui vivaient là étaient partis en laissant quasiment tout derrière eux. La relative propreté signifiait aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas être partis depuis bien longtemps.

\- D'où vient la Horde Noire ? demanda Amarante.

\- Des montagnes, grogna Gornuk. Des montagnes de l'Est. Là où l'on trouve les éleveurs de dragons.

\- Les Carpathes, précisa Drago. Le défunt Elphias Dodge m'a parlé de ça. Le fief de la Horde Noire est la prison de Nurmengard.

\- Mais c'est à l'autre bout du contient…et ils sont déjà arrivés ici ! depuis combien de temps…

\- Ça doit faire plusieurs mois qu'ils se sont mis en route, déclara Blaise d'un air sombre. Peut-être même plus d'un an. Evidemment on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans les contrées lointaines d'Europe de l'Est alors nous n'avons rien vu venir.

\- Je crois surtout que Lord Voldemort à bien caché la chose, rétorqua Drago. Lui et Grindelwald combattent main dans la main.

\- Bon et si on se reposait ? j'en ai marre de parler de mages noirs, grogna Gornuk.

Le gobelin s'affala dans un pouf qui se situait près d'une des fenêtres du grand living-room dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Amarante vérifia que toutes les issues étaient fermées et protégées par des sortilèges, puis elle alla voir s'il restait de la nourriture dans la cuisine. En montant à l'étage, Blaise et Drago ne découvrirent rien de particulier, si ce n'est que meubles et étagères avaient été vidés de quasiment tout leur contenu. Les lits n'étaient plus que des lattes de bois, les moldus ayant dû emporter dans leur fuite oreillers, draps et couvertures. Toutefois, Blaise trouva de la literie dans une armoire.

\- Nous allons tous dormir en bas dans le living-room, décida le métis. Il y fait meilleur que dans ces chambres vides et froides. Tiens, prend deux oreillers et deux couvertures, je me charge de descendre le reste. Et trouve un perchoir pour que Braisardente puisse dormir quelque part.

Drago acquiesça, puis descendit dans le salon avec la literie dans les bras. Il passa une couverture bien chaude et un oreiller à Gornuk, qui décida qu'en guise de lit il utiliserait le fauteuil. Sa petite taille lui permettait en effet d'y être à son aise. Pour Braisardente, Drago trouva un vieux chandelier poussiéreux qu'il plaça sur une commode. L'oiseau de feu s'y percha avec grâce sans cesser de fixer le blond de ses yeux noirs comme l'encre. Alors qu'il installait pour lui-même un oreiller et une couverture sur un des deux canapés du living-room, Blaise descendit les escaliers et Amarante revint de la cuisine avec de la nourriture et de la boisson.

\- J'ai tout fermé en haut, déclara Blaise. J'ai bloqué les volets avec des sorts pour que personne ne rentre. Nous voilà enfermés à l'intérieur et bien au chaud.

\- Moi j'ai déniché tout ce qu'il restait dans la cuisine et dans le garde-manger, ajouta Amarante. Il reste du jambon, quelques fruits et légumes, des biscuits, des biscottes, du miel, quelques bouteilles d'alcool fort et du vin. J'ai aussi trouvé du lait et des céréales.

\- Parfait, commenta Gornuk. Je meurs de faim.

Blaise installa son lit sur le deuxième canapé, laissant à Amarante le soin de dormir où elle voulait. La Vélane préférait visiblement dormir à même le sol, aussi installa-t-elle sa couverture et quelques coussins sur le grand tapis qui recouvrait une bonne partie du living-room. Tous les quatre se servirent en nourriture et en boisson. Tous les aliments étaient encore frais, ce qui les conforta dans l'idée que les occupants ne devaient pas être partis depuis bien longtemps. Une semaine tout au plus, calcula Drago. Cela l'inquiéta, car il n'était pas exclu que la Horde Noire revienne ravager le patelin parce qu'elle devait encore se trouver dans les parages.

\- Je propose que nous restions deux ou trois nuits ici, déclara-t-il entre deux bouchées de jambon. Histoire que tout ça se tasse.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Gornuk de sa voix rauque.

\- Mieux vaut éviter de traîner sur les routes en sachant que la Horde Noire est peut-être encore dans le coin.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Amarante. Deux ou trois nuits ce n'est pas grand-chose finalement, tu verras Gornuk.

\- Mouais, si vous voulez. Moi je dis qu'on part dès qu'il n'y a plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes voraces vous les gobelins ! s'esclaffa Blaise. On vous a enseigné le rationnement ?

Gornuk lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais le métis constata avec satisfaction qu'il sélectionnait désormais de petites quantités de nourriture. Au moins il a l'intelligence de m'écouter, pensa-t-il. De son côté Amarante ne toucha presque à rien, hormis le miel et les alcools forts. Drago ne mangea pas beaucoup non plus, tout juste un peu de jambon, des légumes et des biscuits sucrés agrémentés d'un verre de lait. La vérité était qu'ils étaient épuisés et que bien plus que manger, tous les quatre avaient un désir ardent de sommeil. Jusqu'ici l'anxiété les avaient maintenus parfaitement éveillés, mais maintenant que la demeure était sécurisée et isolée des courants d'air froid, la chaleur douillette du living-room les invitait à fermer les yeux et à laisser leur esprit dériver vers des pensées tranquilles. Bientôt, Drago ne tarda pas à éteindre les lumières en s'étant assuré au préalable que tout le monde avait fini de manger et était d'accord pour dormir. Le beau blond se pelotonna sous sa couverture, callant confortablement sa tête sur les coussins du canapé où il était allongé de tout son long. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucun remords à pénétrer et occuper la maison d'inconnus, parce que la situation était exceptionnelle et que de toute manière n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Il se demanda même si d'autres personnes habitaient encore le patelin. C'était une possibilité. Il suffisait de se barricader et de se faire discret comme eux pour que de l'extérieur on puisse croire qu'une maison était vide. Mais bientôt, ces pensées quittèrent Drago, et il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, son cerveau étant si épuisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre le luxe de produire des rêves.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin le ciel était d'un jaune sale lorsque Blaise ouvrit les volets. La matinée était déjà bien entamée, et pourtant la clarté était faible. Le temps était toujours à l'orage. Gornuk s'éveilla en poussant des grognements, ce qui réveilla à son tour Drago. Amarante avait été la première debout. Elle était aux côtés de Braisardente et vérifiait que tout allait bien pour lui. Drago gratta sa barbe blonde et tenta sans grand succès de coiffer ses cheveux sales et emmêlés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Fatigué, il se rallongea et poussa un soupir en fixant le plafond.

\- Combien de temps ça nous prendra pour arriver chez ce Gregorovitch ? questionna Gornuk.

\- Ce sera long, répondit Blaise. Vos petites jambes courtaudes le supporteront ?

\- Répète ça encore une fois sorcier et…

\- Gornuk ! tais-toi ! l'invectiva Amarante en se détournant du phénix.

Le gobelin se renfrogna et saisit une biscotte qui se trouvait sur la table basse du living-room. Drago lui, consentit enfin à se lever et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour s'étirer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici, se plaignit-il en frissonnant.

\- Je vais allumer un feu de cheminée, déclara Amarante.

Il y avait quelques bûches dans l'âtre froid du living-room, mais la puissante magie de la Vélane eût tôt fait de le réchauffer. En quelques secondes de hautes flammes d'une couleur éclatante crépitaient dans la cheminée.

\- On a beau descendre vers le sud, l'hiver est plus rapide que nous, commenta Gornuk depuis son fauteuil.

\- Poudlard est sans doute déjà sous la neige, ajouta Blaise. Drago tu veux du thé ? Amarante ?

\- Oui ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans alertes particulières. Tous les quatre restèrent cloîtrés dans la maison sans oser sortir une seule fois, restant auprès du feu de cheminée qui brûlait dans l'âtre du living-room. Pour passer le temps, Drago et Blaise jouèrent à la bataille explosive, puis initièrent le gobelin et la Vélane à ce jeu si populaire parmi les sorciers. Finalement, Braisardente fût le seul à sortir au-dehors. Le jeune phénix prit son envol dans la matinée et ne revient qu'au crépuscule.

\- Demain nous repartons, déclara Drago lors d'une énième partie de bataille explosive.

\- Déjà ? fit Gornuk d'un air scandalisé.

\- Oui. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'attarder ici. Deux nuits dans ce patelin c'est plus que suffisant.

\- Drago a raison, approuva Amarante. Plus vite nous arriverons chez Gregorovitch, mieux ce sera pour nous.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama soudain Blaise. Je sais ce qu'il nous faut !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea Drago d'un air intrigué.

\- Il faut que nous prenions un train. Nous devons trouver la gare la plus proche et embarquer pour la Provence. Le voyage à pied nous prendra trop de temps et Noël sera déjà arrivé que nous y serons encore.

\- Bien vu Blaise ! très bien vu ça ! approuva son ami. Alors demain prenons nos affaires et trouvons une gare.

\- Je parle bien français si ça peut vous être utile, ajouta Amarante.

\- Tu seras plus utile en séduisant le contrôleur pour qu'on ait un voyage gratuit, dit Gornuk.

Drago et Blaise pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Amarante jetait un regard mauvais au gobelin. S'ensuivit une nouvelle bataille explosive (ils en avaient tellement fait que Drago avait arrêté de compter) et Amarante gagna si bien qu'elle sauta de joie dans le living-room au nez et à la barbe d'un Gornuk plus renfrogné et ronchon que jamais.

En vue du départ prévu le lendemain, chacun mangea un copieux dîner avec ce qu'il restait des provisions du garde-manger. Une fois rassasiés, leurs organismes réclamèrent le sommeil, et ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Blaise se chargea d'éteindre les lumières et le feu de cheminée. Dans la pénombre qui régnait désormais dans le living-room, la seule source de lumière était les braises encore rougeoyantes du feu éteint.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, ils se mirent en route peu après l'aube. L'air était glacial et des rafales de vent leur giflait cruellement les joues. Le petit patelin avait une allure moins sinistre dans la lumière pâle de ce matin de novembre que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés deux jours plus tôt au crépuscule, mais l'atmosphère n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétante. Tous les quatre s'éloignèrent rapidement du hameau en suivant la même route sinueuse par laquelle ils étaient venus. Rapidement, Braisardente leur faussa compagnie pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel et disparaître de leur champ de vision. Comment pouvaient-ils alors se douter que ce serait le phénix qui résoudrait leur problème ? En effet, après quelques heures de marche entrecoupées de pauses ils virent Braisardente revenir à leur hauteur. Le phénix se posa sur l'épaule de Drago et poussa de petits cris aigus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? tu as faim ? lui demanda le blond.

Mais il comprit vite que Braisardente n'avait pas faim. Il lui indiquait une direction avec insistance. Drago tourna son regard dans la direction que le phénix lui indiquait par des mouvements d'ailes.

\- Il y a une gare par-là ! s'écria-t-il. Vite suivez-moi ! Enfin suivez Braisardente plutôt !

Tous les quatre accélérèrent l'allure tandis que le phénix leur indiquait la voie en volant au-devant d'eux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à voir au milieu de la campagne les rails d'un chemin de fer. En marchant dans les hautes herbes, ils suivirent les rails. Celles-ci conduisaient effectivement à une gare, une petite gare située au cœur d'un petit village. Contrairement au patelin où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour deux nuits, celui-ci était bien vivant et intact. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, aussi le phénix redescendit-il du ciel pour se cacher dans la veste de Drago. Gornuk utilisa un sortilège subtil pour changer de visage. Son nez pointu et ses grandes oreilles disparurent, ainsi que sa peau parcheminée et ridée de gobelin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, Gornuk ressemblait tout simplement à un nain tel qu'on pouvait en trouver chez les moldus. Amarante avait une apparence humaine et un non-sorcier aurait été incapable de voir chez elle quelque chose de différent.

\- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, les apostropha un guichetier. Vous souhaitez acheter des billets ?

\- Oui quatre billets, lui répondit Amarante en bon français. Vous savez quand le prochain train arrive ?

\- Dans un peu plus d'une heure si tout va bien. Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre ?

\- Euh…en Provence.

\- En Provence ? je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de train qui dessert cette région-là. Tenez, voici une carte qui vous indique les gares que dessert nos lignes de train. Vous savez, nous sommes dans une petite ville ici, nous n'avons même pas de train qui va jusqu'à la capitale, alors la Provence pensez-vous ! Cependant il y a possibilité de faire un changement…mmh…je dirais à la gare du Mans. Notre train passe par cette ville. Vous voulez aller où en Provence ?

\- A Grasse.

\- Très bien. Prenez le train qui arrive dans une heure, vous arriverez au Mans au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet. Là, changez de train et prenez celui qui part pour Draguignan. C'est son terminus, mais avant il passe par Grasse. Tout est clair ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie.

Amarante revient vers Blaise, Drago et Gornuk. Elle leur expliqua tout ce que le guichetier lui avait dit. Tous les quatre se penchèrent sur le plan et regardèrent les itinéraires des différents trains.

\- Bon ça m'a l'air clair, déclara Blaise. Tout ça m'a donné faim. Amarante ça te dit qu'on aille acheter à manger ? Drago et Gornuk vous, occupez-vous d'aller nous acheter des billets pour nous quatre.

Le blond et le gobelin se mirent à râler, mais Blaise leur tourna le dos et se mit en quête d'un endroit où acheter de la nourriture. Résignés, Drago et Gornuk se dirigèrent vers la billetterie de la gare pendant qu'Amarante suivait Blaise. Quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur le quai avec des sandwiches et leurs billets de train.

Une heure plus tard, le train fit son entrée dans la gare à grand vacarme de ferraille. Sur le quai il n'y avait pas foule, tout juste une demi-douzaine de moldus.

\- Drago ? tu es sûr de vouloir prendre ce train ? le questionna Blaise en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre en allant chez Gregorovitch.

\- Ecoute Blaise, on ne va pas rebrousser chemin. C'est trop tard. Tu connaissais les risques en me suivant. Te voilà devant le fait accompli.

\- Ne dramatisez pas tous les deux, déclara Amarante. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien avec ce fabricant de baguettes.

\- Moi pas, rétorqua Gornuk. A la moindre menace, tranche-lui la tête avec ton épée ! ajouta-il en pointant Drago du doigt.

Sur ces mots, chacun d'eux monta dans le train. Bientôt, celui-ci se remit en marche et c'est sans véritables regrets qu'ils laissèrent le petit village derrière eux.

Ils prirent place dans un wagon en mettant leurs bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le train était plutôt vieillot et les sièges étaient peu confortables. Cependant il y faisait chaud, ce qui n'était pour déplaire à personne. Blaise se calla du mieux possible sur son siège et fit une sieste pendant que Gornuk et Drago se mettaient à jouer à la bataille explosive. Amarante regardait le paysage automnal défiler sous ses yeux, restant vigilante pour ne pas louper la gare où ils devaient descendre.

La gare du Mans était bien plus grande que celle d'où ils venaient. Le trajet n'avait pas été long apprirent-ils en consultant la grande horloge qui ornait le hall de la gare. Ils étaient en milieu d'après-midi, et Drago avait espoir d'atteindre la demeure de Gregorovitch avant le jour suivant. Leur train pour la Provence devait partir dans une quarantaine de minutes, et il calcula mentalement qu'à vitesse constante le train mettrait près de cinq heures. Cela les ferait arriver avant minuit. Leur train arriva en gare du Mans en grande pompe. En montant à l'intérieur, ils constatèrent que celui-ci était bien mieux équipé que le petit train vétuste de campagne dans lequel ils avaient voyagé tout d'abord. Les wagons étaient équipés de larges espaces dédiés aux bagages ainsi que de lampes électriques et de confortables banquettes.

\- On se croirait dans le Poudlard Express n'est-ce pas Drago ? commenta Blaise.

\- Oui en effet, le Poudlard Express en un peu plus luxueux.

Tous les quatre s'installèrent confortablement avant que le train ne se mette à démarrer. Bientôt, la gare du Mans disparut et ils se mirent à traverser la campagne. Décidément bien fatigué, Blaise fit une nouvelle sieste. Drago laissa Braisardente sortir de sa veste et lui caressa doucement la tête tout en l'admirant avec respect. Lorsque l'oiseau de feu réclama à manger, le beau blond se fit un devoir de le rassasier.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens ! s'exclama Gornuk. J'espère qu'elles seront aussi propres que le reste de ce train sinon le personnel aura affaire à moi !

Le gobelin ouvrit la porte coulissante du compartiment et sortit dans le couloir du train. Il traversa deux wagons séparés par des portes coulissantes avant de trouver enfin des toilettes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant celles-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de haute stature vêtu de bottes, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire en sortit. Il regarda bizarrement Gornuk, et ce regard ne plus pas du tout au gobelin. On aurait dit que l'individu devinait sa vraie nature sous le visage trompeur d'humain. Agacé, Gornuk rentra prestement dans les WC et s'y enferma pour se soulager. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, l'homme était toujours là, mais il avait ouvert une fenêtre et était occupé à fumer un cigare. En voilà un homme riche, constata Gornuk en plissant les yeux. Sombrement mai richement vêtu, et qui fume un havane en plus. Ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons, il détourna finalement les yeux et reprit la direction de son compartiment. Il franchit une porte coulissante et traversait le premier des deux wagons qui le séparait de son compartiment lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'on le suivait. Il se retourna d'un coup et vit l'homme vêtu de noir non loin de lui.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il avec son agressivité habituelle. J'ai rien à vendre !

\- Pardonnez-moi mais…vous êtes bien petit pour un homme adulte…

\- J'ai une maladie ! le nanisme vous connaissez ? ça vous pose un problème ?

\- C'est étrange…vos mains sont toutes ridées et parcheminées…alors que vous avez un visage tout lisse…quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Ça suffit avec vos questions ! fichez moi le camp espèce de bon à rien de moldu !

Il se rendit compte trop tard de sa bourde. L'autre le regarda soudain avec un intérêt décuplé. Inquiet, Gornuk fixa son regard sur quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche du pantalon de l'homme. Un morceau de bois. Une baguette.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier, murmura-t-il.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un gobelin.

Gornuk regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait jusqu'alors. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia à un point inimaginable. Il connaissait cet homme. Il l'avait vu massacrer des gobelins lors du grand carnage de la banque Gringotts. C'était un mangemort.

\- Marcus Flint, grinça Gornuk. Espèce d'infâme petit scélérat…

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, puis il sortit sa baguette en un éclair.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! formula Marcus Flint.

Gornuk évita le sortilège, qui frappa le sol en le frôlant. Le gobelin profita ensuite de l'indécision de son adversaire pour prendre la fuite. Il arriva hors d'haleine et tremblant de tous ses membres dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis.

\- On a un gros problème ! il y a un mangemort dans le train ! peut-être même d'autres !

Drago se redressa d'un bond, le teint d'Amarante devient blême, et Blaise entrouvrit un œil en se demandant pourquoi on faisait autant de bruit autour de lui.

\- C'est impossible, dit Drago en fixant Gornuk. Ce n'est pas possible…dit moi que c'est faux…comment auraient-ils pu nous retrouver moi et Blaise ?

\- Simple coïncidence peut-être, hasarda Amarante.

\- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, fit Drago après avoir ri jaune. Bravo ! maintenant nous voilà à leur merci ! faits comme des rats ! à moi que quelqu'un ne veuille sauter du train, je crois que nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous battre !

\- Nous cacher serait plus judicieux tu ne penses pas ? répliqua Blaise, totalement réveillé à présent.

\- Filons vers l'arrière ! s'exclama Gornuk. Le mangemort me file à la trace et il aura tôt fait de fouiller ce compartiment ! prenez vos affaires et on se tire !

Comme dans un cauchemar, ils sortirent du compartiment pendant qu'au même instant le mangemort ouvrait la porte coulissante qui permettait l'accès à leur wagon. Une dizaine de mètres à peine les séparait.

\- Marcus Flint ? s'étonna soudain Drago.

\- Drago Malefoy ? fit Flint en prenant un air plus éberlué encore. Non je n'y crois pas…

\- Tu vois où ça nous a mené ? marmonna Blaise à l'oreille de Drago. A force de bouger sans cesse et de ne pas rester caché là où nous étions en sûreté, nous devions bien finir par tomber sur de mauvaises connaissances.

\- Non Blaise. Nous sommes dans un train de moldus en plein cœur de la France. Les chances pour qu'il y ait des mangemorts ici étaient quasi nulles.

\- On nous a suivis à la trace alors ? ne me dit pas que…

\- _Endoloris_ ! s'écria soudain Flint.

Le sortilège frappa une vitre sans toucher personne, mais cela força les quatre comparses à mettre les voiles sans plus tarder. En quelques secondes ils étaient au bout du corridor et franchissaient la porte coulissante. Drago la bloqua par deux sortilèges de verrouillage afin de ralentir leur poursuivant, puis il se mit à courir dans l'autre wagon à la suite de ses amis. Ils entendirent le bruit de la porte coulissante lorsque celle-ci explosa en mille morceaux de verre. Le choc de la déflagration causé par le sortilège jeté par le mangemort fût si fort qu'il ébranla le train, le sol se mettant à tanguer quelques instants avant de redevenir stable. Gornuk glissa et tomba au sol, mais Blaise le releva vite et tous se remirent à courir.

\- _STUPEFIX_ ! hurla Flint.

D'extrême justesse, Blaise évita le sortilège. Celui-ci se fracassa sur le sol en une gerbe d'étincelles.

A ce moment-là, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le train. Les pauvres moldus qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait restaient terrés dans leurs wagons. Drago, Blaise, Gornuk et Amarante s'incrustèrent parmi eux dans un wagon afin d'échapper à Flint. Celui-ci passa devant leur wagon sans les apercevoir, pensant qu'ils étaient déjà partis dans un autre compartiment. Tous les quatre attendirent quelques instants, puis ils sortirent du wagon et repartirent en direction de l'avant du train. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sachent si d'autres mangemorts se trouvaient à bord.

\- Surtout que le conducteur n'arrête pas le train, pria Blaise. Ce serait notre perte à tous.

\- Je crois que le voyage jusqu'en Provence est compromis, lui répondit Drago. A la prochaine gare on descend…

Le blond s'arrêta net en voyant des silhouettes sombres lui barrer le passage au beau milieu d'un compartiment. Il fallait s'en douter, d'autres mangemorts étaient là. Il reconnut sans peine Graham Montague avec sa taille gigantesque, et celui qui l'accompagnait était Rabastan Lestrange. A deux contre quatre, Drago et les siens avaient des chances de pouvoir forcer le passage.

\- _Avada…_

Dans un geste héroïque, Gornuk se jeta sur Lestrange et lui mordit la main si fort que le mangemort ne put que lâcher sa baguette en poussant un cri de douleur. Avec une rapidité féline, Amarante arriva droit sur Montague et lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant de la briser en deux. Fou de rage, le mangemort la saisit par le cou et la plaqua contre une vitre avant de la rouer de coups avec une violence inouïe. Drago et Blaise profitèrent de la brèche pour passer entre les mangemorts. Le premier stupéfixia Lestrange, tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec Montague. Mais le sortilège n'eût aucun effet sur le mangemort géant, qui s'énerva de plus belle en s'acharnant sur la Vélane. A ce moment-là, attiré par les bruits de lutte, Marcus Flint avait fait marche arrière et se trouvait désormais lui aussi dans le compartiment.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! s'écria-t-il, touchant Blaise en pleine poitrine et l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

Complétement enragé, Gornuk avait désormais repris son apparence de gobelin. Avec une détermination farouche, il se jeta dans les mollets de Montague et le mordit avec une force prodigieuse pour un être aussi petit. Le mangemort grogna et frappa avec une extrême violence le gobelin avec son autre jambe. Etourdi, Lestrange commença à se redresser, mais Drago le stupéfixia à nouveau.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas cette fois-ci Drago ! s'exclama Marcus Flint. On a failli t'avoir à Tinworth mais des traîtres t'ont caché et t'ont permis de t'enfuir. Tu croyais quoi ? qu'on resterait bien sagement en Angleterre ? non, non, non mon petit gars, on peut se balader dans l'Europe entière maintenant que le Maître y règne. C'est bien pratique ces trains de moldus, ça permet de passer incognito et ça va vite.

Totalement hors de combat, Amarante glissa sur le sol, terrassée par les poings de Montague. Le nez en sang, Gornuk se redressa aux côtés de Drago pour affronter les deux mangemorts.

\- Arrête de te battre ! c'est fini pour toi Drago ! grinça Marcus Flint. Je suis très tenté de te tuer mais le Maître te veut vivant. Alors maintenant donne-moi ta baguette et fait acte de reddition. Si tu ne le fais pas, tes amis vont être exécutés.

\- Ah bon ? fit le roi des Serpentard en haussant un sourcil. Tu m'en diras tant tiens…BRAISARDENTE !

Comme par magie, le phénix jaillit soudain de sa veste et fondit comme un oiseau de proie sur Marcus Flint, lui lacérant le visage avec ses serres. En hurlant de douleur, le mangemort tomba lourdement sur le sol, jetant à l'aveugle des sortilèges qui ricochèrent dans tous les sens. Un étrange sourire illuminait le visage de Drago lorsqu'il se tourna vers Graham Montague.

\- Toi tu t'éloignes de la Vélane ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Pas impressionné, le mangemort retroussa sa manche et appuya sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui était tatouée sur son avant-bras gauche.

\- Tu te crois fort petit gars, mais je t'ai baisé. Tu l'auras voulu, j'appelle le Maître en personne. Il va venir pour toi.

Toute trace de sourire déserta aussitôt le visage de Drago. Le salaud ! il avait osé !

Braisardente vola droit sur Montague et lui déchiqueta le bras à coups de becs, le faisant mugir et beugler. Pour le faire taire, Gornuk utilisa sa magie de gobelin, et le mangemort s'écroula sur le sol, rejoignant ses deux confrères.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas sorcier, il n'a pas eu le temps d'avertir son maître. Ton phénix l'en a empêché.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la première gare venue, ils en sortirent tout en se protégeant avec le charme de désillusion pour que personne ne remarque qu'ils traînaient les corps inertes de trois mangemorts. Ils jetèrent les trois corps inertes dans une remise de la gare, puis ils allèrent louer une chambre dans une auberge qui se trouvait en bordure du chemin de fer. Amarante n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et elle était salement amochée. Gornuk avait tenté plusieurs fois, sans succès de réparer son nez cassé. Blaise s'était réveillé un peu sonné dans la chambre de l'auberge. Drago lui avait mis un bandage autour de la tête car il saignait au niveau du front.

\- Je propose qu'on reste ici pour la nuit, déclara Drago. Tant pis, nous ne serons pas chez Gregorovitch aujourd'hui.

\- Moi à mon avis ce n'est pas une coïncidence que des mangemorts se soient trouvés dans un train qui justement passe par la ville où vit le fabricant de baguettes, déclara Gornuk. Alors soit votre farfelu fabricant traficote avec Voldemort, soit il est étroitement surveillé par celui-ci. En tout cas, quand on le verra qu'il ne nous dise pas que tout va bien parce que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il est louche, gronda Drago. Mais nous irons, car j'ai besoin de lui pour fabriquer ma nouvelle baguette.

\- Et que va-t-il te demander en échange ? tu y as pensé ? répliqua Blaise.

\- Je lui donnerais de l'or.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'un type comme Gregorovitch se contente d'or.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui Blaise. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je l'enchaîne et je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien fabriquer ma baguette. Je suis prêt à employer la manière forte.

\- Allons, allons jeune sorcier, l'apaisa Gornuk. Il y a un meilleur moyen, plus efficace : la persuasion. Vous êtes très beau, vous êtes bon parleur. A vôtre place je le séduirais.

Gornuk tourna son regard vers Amarante, allongée sur un lit.

\- Ce salopard l'a salement amochée. On ne dirait pas, mais les Vélanes sont très fragiles. J'ai peur qu'elle ne mette du temps à s'en remettre.

\- Alors nous attendrons, déclara Drago. Hors de question de voyager avec une blessée, ça pourrait aggraver son cas. En tout cas, toi tu m'as sauvé la mise, commenta-il en caressant Braisardente. Bravo mon champion !

Le phénix le regarda sans aucune gaieté avec ses yeux noirs comme l'encre, comme s'il voulait lui dire : le pire est à venir.

 **.**

 **.**

La grotte était sombre, humide et froide. Son seul avantage était qu'elle protégeait du terrible vent qui était mortel à coup sûr dans ces parages inhospitaliers. A une telle altitude, c'était quasiment le seul lieu où l'on pouvait s'abriter. Ils avaient tous découvert la grotte par une nuit sans lune, tous tellement giflés par le vent qu'ils ne sentaient plus ni joues, ni nez ni lèvres. C'était peu de temps après la mort de Remus Lupin et l'attaque des loups-garous dans la forêt. Depuis lors, ils n'avaient pas bougé de ce lieu, attendant le retour de Harry.

\- J'ai si froid, grelotta Hermione en se serrant contre Pansy.

\- Pff ! et dire qu'on se haïssaient durant sept ans à Poudlard…et voilà que nous en sommes toutes les deux réduites à se réchauffer l'une contre l'autre…un peu pathétique, non ?

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas mourir de froid. Les sortilèges ne suffisent pas à me réchauffer.

\- Tu as raison, rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine.

A ce moment-là, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la grotte. C'était Ron et Neville.

\- On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose. Juste un lapin et des baies sauvages.

Tracey et Dean qui se trouvaient dans la grotte avec Hermione et Pansy se réveillèrent à ce moment-là et contemplèrent d'un œil éteint les nouveaux arrivants. Transis de froid, tous les quatre consentirent pourtant à se lever pour prêter main forte à leurs deux amis qui revenaient de plusieurs heures de quête de nourriture.

\- Bientôt la neige va arriver, les avertit Neville. Quand elle viendra, il faudra trouver quelque chose pour obstruer la grotte. S'il y a une avalanche, les charmes et sortilèges ne seront pas suffisants pour l'arrêter et nous mourrons ensevelis sous des mètres de neige.

Le chapitre de la neige se referma là et chacun s'attela à préparer le dîner du soir. Tout en préparant les baies sauvages, Hermione se gratta pensivement le nez comme chaque fois depuis que celui-ci avait été cassé la nuit de la mort de Remus. Désormais son nez était réparé, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des picotements. Cela n'était pas grand-chose cependant comparé à la perte de Remus Lupin, qui l'avait bien plus chagriné que n'importe qui d'autre parmi ses amis. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui comme Sirius Black lui paraissaient invincibles lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune adolescente. Avant la mort de Sirius, elle croyait dur comme fer qu'elle le verrait devenir un vieil homme et qu'elle pourrait le montrer à ses enfants. Il en allait de même pour Remus. Mais voilà, deux ans et quelques mois plus tard, le loup-garou avait rejoint son fidèle ami dans la tombe. Tous les deux ne vivaient plus que dans ses souvenirs désormais.

\- Si Harry ne revient pas dans moins d'une semaine, nous devrons redescendre dans les vallées, disait Neville lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il nous trouvera avant, rétorqua Hermione.

\- On verra, répondit Neville. Bon maintenant passons à table !

Le repas fût frugal et bref, aussi Hermione ne tarda-t-elle pas à s'allonger à nouveau au fond de la grotte aux côtés de Pansy, bien emmitouflée dans une couverture que les gitans lui avaient donnée il y avait de cela de nombreuses semaines. Neville avait raison, dans une semaine s'ils ne redescendaient pas dans les vallées ils mourraient de froid, et alors le fait qu'Harry les trouve ou pas n'aurait plus d'importance.

\- Quand tout ça sera fini, murmura Pansy, je retournerais bien au Terrier avec Harry. La maison de ton copain Ronald m'a bien plu. Elle est douillette et confortable.

\- Alors...entre toi et Harry est-ce que c'est…enfin je veux dire…sérieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime très fort et pour l'instant je n'envisage pas l'avenir sans lui.

\- Quand tout sera fini…est-ce que vous allez vous marier ?

\- Oh bonté divine Hermione ! nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

\- Désolé, bafouilla la jolie brune.

Pansy se permit un petit rire, qui résonna dans la grotte et interloqua Dean, Tracey, Neville et Ron.

\- Laissez tomber vous autres ! déclara Pansy. Nous avons une discussion entre anciennes rivales.

\- Pff…rivales ? ricana tout bas Hermione. A Poudlard c'est à peine si un cafard avait plus d'estime pour toi. Je n'étais qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe à côté.

\- Oh pitié Hermione évite de me rappeler comment j'étais, c'est le passé ça. C'était avant que je ne sois avec Harry.

\- Il vous en a fallu du temps…à toi et à lui…Malefoy. Pour vous débarrasser de vos préjugés.

\- Si tu avais eu mes parents comme géniteurs tu aurais été comme moi ma belle.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se calla plus confortablement sur le sol de la grotte. Bientôt, rompue par la fatigue elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Dean et Tracey se portèrent volontaires pour aller au-dehors ramasser des branchages pour faire un feu. L'opération était périlleuse car ils devaient descendre bien plus bas que l'endroit où se situait la grotte. Ron déclara qu'il irait leur porter secours s'ils n'étaient pas revenus d'ici quelques heures.

\- Soyez prudents vous deux, les conseilla Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fait pas on reviendra entiers, la rassura Tracey.

Dean et elles sortirent de l'abri de la grotte pour affronter le rude monde du dehors.

\- Tu crois qu'Harry reviendra bientôt ? demanda-t-elle à son comparse.

\- Je ne peux pas prédire, médita le grand noir. Mais à mon avis c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser partir. Eclair de Foudre ou pas, il a très bien pu se faire prendre.

Avec précaution, tous les deux descendirent un sentier abrupt qui serpentait dans la montagne en faisant des lacets. En contrebas il y avait de grands sapins qui poussaient sur les flancs de la montagne, aussi Dean et Tracey coupèrent des branches à l'aide de leurs baguettes lorsqu'ils eurent approché les arbres. Il fallait faire très attention car le terrain était très accidenté, rempli de fossés et de fondrières que cachaient des tapis de feuilles mortes.

\- Dean ! s'exclama soudain Tracey tandis qu'ils coupaient les branches de leur quatrième arbre. Regarde ! des flocons ! il neige !

Dean arrêta brusquement de couper des branches et fixa le ciel, qu'on apercevait entre les arbres.

\- Oh non…bordel…il neige oui t'as raison…

\- Si ça persiste, nous serons obligés de rentrer Dean.

\- Ouais, mieux vaudrait ne pas trop tarder de toute façon.

Ce qui au début n'était qu'une fine pluie de flocons se transforma bientôt en un déluge de neige blanche. Faisant léviter leurs branches devant eux, Dean et Tracey prirent alors la décision de rentrer à la grotte.

\- Je leur envoie un patronus ! déclara Tracey. Il faut leur dire que nous sommes en difficulté.

\- Ouais dis-leur qu'on risque d'y rester plutôt ! grimaça Dean en grelottant.

Le terrain était déjà traître, mais la neige l'avait désormais recouvert d'une nappe blanche impénétrable. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il se cachait sous ce manteau blanc et uniforme, aussi c'est avec une précaution infinie que les deux sorciers marchèrent-ils entre les sapins puis regagnèrent le sentier qui montait jusqu'à la grotte. Tandis qu'ils marchaient péniblement dans la neige, le vent se leva et réduisit considérablement leur visibilité. A ce moment-là, tous les deux commencèrent à paniquer car ils risquaient de se perdre et de mourir dans la tempête de neige.

\- C'est la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver ! se lamenta Tracey. Le blizzard !

Courbés en deux pour mieux supporter les rafales de vent, tous les deux continuèrent à faire léviter devant eux les branchages, les maintenant dans une bulle de chaleur que les flocons ne pouvaient déchirer. A défaut de se protéger eux-mêmes, ils avaient choisi de sauver le bois de chauffage. Bientôt ils ne virent plus à deux mètres devant eux et se mirent donc à avancer en tâtonnant le terrain comme des aveugles, la neige leur montant aux chevilles. Combien de temps mirent-ils à rejoindre la grotte ? ils n'en avaient aucune idée, mais cela leur parut durer des siècles.

\- Enfin vous êtes là ! s'écria Ron en les voyant revenir frigorifiés. Vite allumons le feu ça vous réchauffera ! Pansy, Hermione venez m'aider ! Neville apporte des couvertures à Tracey et Dean !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Bientôt un immense feu de camp se mit à crépiter à l'intérieur de la grotte. Pendant l'absence de Tracey et Dean, Ron était parvenu à décoller d'une paroi un immense rocher. A l'aide de sa baguette, le rouquin ferma l'ouverture de la grotte avec ce rocher pour empêcher la neige et le vent de venir transformer leur refuge en gigantesque frigidaire. L'énorme bloc de granit les coupa aussitôt du monde extérieur, et on n'entendit plus que le crépitement du feu.

Transis de froid, Dean et Tracey s'assirent auprès des flammes, emmitouflés dans des couvertures de laine.

\- C'est ça le temps en montagne, déclara Neville. Ça peut dégénérer en quelques minutes sans aucun signe avant-coureur. A cette altitude c'est fréquent les tempêtes de neige à cette période de l'année.

\- J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, sinon nous ne pourrons plus aller chasser, ajouta Ron.

Profitant des flammes, chacun s'approcha du feu et se reposa en bénissant cette chaleur salvatrice. Le problème du chauffage résolu, restait le problème de la nourriture. Ils étaient tous les six affamés car depuis la nuit de l'attaque des loups-garous au campement des gitans ils n'avaient plus fait de vrai repas. Ce qui revenait à dire que depuis des semaines ils se nourrissaient mal et très partiellement. Qu'il paraissait loin le temps où ils voguaient sur les eaux en compagnie de Manzone et toute sa famille. Et plus loin encore le temps où ils avaient repris espoir après que Rogue les eu retrouvés. Cela devait remonter à plus de deux mois désormais puisque c'était seulement au début de l'automne, tandis qu'à présent ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'hiver.

Ni Ron ni les autres ne purent aller chasser contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient voulu. La tempête de neige persistait au-dehors. Elle dura encore et encore, sans que chacun ne se souci de savoir combien de temps. La notion du temps s'était perdue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette grotte sombre et humide. Heureusement ils réussirent grâce aux nombreuses branches récoltées à maintenir le feu en place. Celui-ci non seulement les réchauffait, mais les éclairait également. La grotte était maintenant un endroit bien sec, et il était agréable de s'allonger sur la pierre chauffée par le feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ronald ? s'exclama Hermione en le voyant aller dehors dans la tempête.

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas, mais il revient quelques instants plus tard avec des boules de neige dans les bras.

\- Sortez tous des bols, ou des verres qui se trouvent dans vos sacs et mettez-y des boules de neige. Ça va fondre avec la chaleur et ça va devenir de l'eau. A défaut de manger nous devons au moins nous hydrater.

\- Bonne idée, commenta Hermione en s'approchant de lui. Laisse, je vais faire la distribution.

Elle servi tout le monde en neige. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à fondre, et alors tous en profitèrent pour se rafraîchir le gosier.

A part dormir et entretenir le feu il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la grotte. La tempête de neige ne cessait pas, aussi en étaient-il réduits à attendre. Pour calmer sa faim, Ron mâchonnait sans arrêt de la réglisse, la seule chose comestible qui lui restait. Mais ce qui marchait le mieux, pour tromper à la fois faim et ennui, c'était de parler. L'endroit et l'ambiance autour d'un feu s'y prêtait tout particulièrement. Alors à deux, trois ou quatre, parfois tous les six, ils se racontaient des anecdotes du temps de Poudlard. A sa propre surprise, Hermione se tourna vers Ronald pour parler de tout ça. Assis côte à côte au coin du feu, ils évoquèrent chacun leur tour des souvenirs du temps où ils étudiaient à l'école de magie.

\- Ça me rappelle les moments où avec Harry on se posait tous les trois devant la cheminée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor…tu te rappelles ? dit Hermione. L'hiver c'était si bon d'avoir ce feu qui réchauffait toute la pièce, pour travailler c'était idyllique.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Ron en se permettant un petit ricanement, je me souviens que tu râlais parce que soi-disant je prenais trop de place sur le canapé.

\- Mais c'est vrai, tu prenais trop de place. Demande à Dean ou Neville si tu ne me crois pas.

\- Oui bon je suis grand est-ce ma faute ? j'ai besoin de mon espace vital c'est tout.

\- C'est fou ça, quand nous sommes rentrés en première année nous faisions presque la même taille. Et puis l'espace de deux ou trois ans tu as grandi comme une perche.

\- C'est dans la famille, commenta-il modestement. Tous mes frères à part Charlie sont grands. D'ailleurs il n'y a que Fred et George qui sont plus grands que moi maintenant. Belle revanche non pour le plus jeune des fils Weasley ?

\- Pendant longtemps je me souviens que tu avais un sacré complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de tes frères aînés. Mais si tu me dis que c'est fini, tant mieux.

Hermione poussa un long soupir lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre gargouiller.

\- Je suis morte de faim Ron…qu'est-ce qu'on mangeait bien à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trop bien même, si tu veux mon avis. Si ma mère n'était pas un as de la cuisine je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de retourner manger chez moi pour les vacances. La nourriture m'aurait paru trop fade comparé au faste de Poudlard, mais heureusement la cuisine maison de maman était tout aussi bonne.

\- Ta mère Molly a un don pour l'art culinaire. A chaque fois que je me trouve avec elle au fourneau je me sens comme une débutante…et pourtant je ne cuisine pas trop mal.

\- Non pas du tout. Le gâteau que tu as préparé pour l'anniversaire de Harry était succulent.

Hermione sourit et le remercia pour le compliment. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'un gigantesque bruit se fit entendre et ébranla la grotte toute entière

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'agrippant au bras de Ron. La grotte va s'effondrer sur nous ?

\- Non ça vient du rocher que j'ai mis pour fermer l'ouverture. J'ai l'impression qu'il va céder…

\- Une avalanche ? s'alarma Pansy en brandissant sa baguette.

Le même bruit sourd se fit entendre. Et cette fois-ci, ils virent clairement le rocher bouger.

\- Oh mon dieu, il est en train de céder sous le poids de la neige…vite tout le monde tenez- vous prêts ! lança Ron. Lorsque le rocher cédera on crie tous Protego maxima !

Chacun hocha la tête, l'air grave. Mais ce qui devait arriver n'arriva pas. Le rocher ne céda pas, il dégagea simplement le passage, lévitant dans les airs pour se poser en extérieur. Tous les six virent alors que la tempête avait cessé. Mais plus intriguant encore, dans la lumière incertaine du soir ils virent des silhouettes sombres qui se tenaient non loin de l'entrée de la grotte. Ces silhouettes sombres étaient montées sur des destriers.

Ce sont des mangemorts, pensa Hermione avec effroi. Je reconnais leurs capes noires. Ils viennent pour nous tuer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? scanda Neville sur un ton agressif. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Quelqu'un descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers le groupe de jeunes sorciers. Lorsqu'ils virent de qui il s'agissait à la lueur du feu, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- C'est moi, dit Harry Potter. Je suis là mes amis…et je vous ai apporté de l'aide.

\- Oh Harry ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant à son cou sans pouvoir retenir son émotion. Oh Harry seigneur…nous t'avons attendu si longtemps…nous avons cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur…mais où étais-tu passé bon sang !?

Pétrifiés, Dean, Tracey, Ron, Neville et Pansy virent alors des visages familiers venir à leur rencontre. Ils descendirent de leurs montures, qui étaient en fait des sombrals, et vinrent à leurs côtés, des couvertures dans les bras.

Severus Rogue était là, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Rufus Scrimgeour, Parvati et Padma Patil, Ernie Mac Milan, Dirk Cresswell et bien d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant Fred et George parmi eux. Les deux jumeaux étreignirent très fort leur petit frère et l'emmitouflèrent dans plusieurs couvertures, jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

\- Comme d'habitude, vous vous cachez, et comme d'habitude on met des jours à vous retrouver, déclara Rogue de sa voix traînante. Je vous ai perdu une fois à Southampton, ça ne recommencera plus. Vous allez rester avec l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant. Allez tout le monde on largue les voiles !

\- Om allons-nous ? demanda Ron à ses frères tandis que ceux-ci prenaient son sac à dos et le faisaient monter sur un sombral.

\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même Ronald, lui répondit Fred. Tu dois être épuisé, essaie de dormir un peu.

Harry était le seul à être venu non pas sur un sombral mais sur un balai, son précieux Eclair de Foudre. Il éteignit le feu de camp et se chargea de prendre Hermione avec lui sur son balai. Complétement épuisée, Hermione enlaça la taille de son ami et se laissa aller au sommeil tandis que le balai prenait de l'altitude. L'opération de sauvetage avait été un succès, et désormais tous les six étaient sauvés. Dans la grotte laissée à l'abandon, il ne restait plus du passage des sorciers que des cendres chaudes, bientôt refroidies par les rafales de vent. Et lorsque la tempête repris de plus belle, la neige commença à envahir les lieux, transformant le repère en chambre froide.

 **.**

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, tous ses sens s'éveillèrent en même temps. Elle fixa le plafond au-dessus de sa tête puis regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était allongée dans un grand lit à baldaquin ; elle respira avec délectation les parfums qui embaumaient les lieux ; elle toucha à plaisir les draps de soies dans lesquels elle avait dormi ; pour finir, elle écouta les gazouillis d'oiseaux. Hermione bâilla longuement, s'étira et rejeta la couverture si douce et chaude qui la recouvrait, puis elle retira un pan du baldaquin qui entourait son lit. Elle marcha quelques instants dans la chambre où elle avait couché, et elle pensa être retournée à Poudlard. L'opulence des lieux était criante, si criante après tant de temps passé dans la misère la plus crasse. Sur une commode en bois d'ébène était déposé un riche petit-déjeuner, si riche qu'il aurait pu nourrir dix personnes. Hermione se détourna de ce spectacle et alla ouvrir la grande fenêtre de la chambre, et là elle entendit pleinement le gazouillis des oiseaux résonner à ses oreilles. Mais non, elle n'était pas revenue à Poudlard comme elle le constata en regardant au-dehors. Cependant en observant la façade du bâtiment elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans un château, un château qui se trouvait dans les montagnes. La vue était époustouflante avec tous ces sommets enneigés à perte de vue, bien plus impressionnants que les monts Grampians qui entouraient Poudlard. Juste en-dessous d'elle se trouvait de luxuriants jardins avec des allées rectilignes, des fontaines, des parterres de fleurs et des haies taillées d'une façon géométrique. Elle repéra une pièce d'eau dans laquelle barbotaient des canards, des cygnes, des grues et des oies, et tout autour de magnifiques paons qui se baladaient sur la pelouse. Plus loin se trouvait un verger et un potager, et à-demi caché par un angle du bâtiment, elle vit même des écuries d'où l'on entendait des hennissements de chevaux.

\- Mais quel est cet endroit merveilleux ? s'extasia-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas Poudlard où suis-je donc par Merlin ?

Elle referma la fenêtre et constata qu'on l'avait changée et qu'elle portait de nouveaux sous-vêtements : une culotte et un soutien-gorge rouges en dentelle et une nuisette dorée en satin. Les couleurs de Gryffondor constat-t-elle avec ravissement. Visiblement on l'avait lavée aussi car elle sentit des parfums exquis d'essences de fleurs sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux. Soudain, ne prenant plus garde à son apparence, Hermione se jeta sur la nourriture posée sur la commode et pour la première et sans doute dernière fois de sa vie, elle mangea comme Ronald. En quelques minutes, elle vida toute la carafe d'eau et mangea l'intégralité des succulents fruits et gâteaux posés devant elle. Une fois sa faim dévorante et sa soif apaisée, elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente que séparait seulement un rideau de velours. En le soulevant, Hermione se retrouva dans une salle de bains d'un luxe égal à celui de la chambre. Son regard se fixa alors vers le grand miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle put se contempler dans une glace. Elle avait maigri, ses joues s'étaient creusées et des cernes lui faisaient de petites poches sous les yeux. Elle était pâle aussi, mais sinon tout était normal chez elle.

\- De toute façon, depuis quand Hermione Granger se soucie-t-elle de son apparence ? demanda-t-elle avec dédain à son reflet tout en haussant un sourcil en guise de défi.

Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. En hâte, elle enfila un peignoir blanc comme la neige et sortit de la salle de bains par le rideau de velours, puis elle se précipita à la porte de sa chambre qui était faite en bois de chêne.

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Hermione ? tu es réveillée ? c'est une amie, je viens voir si tout va bien. Je peux rentrer ?

\- D'accord.

En ouvrant la porte, Hermione faillit crier de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Fleur Weasley, la femme de Bill. Avec un grand sourire la jeune femme l'enlaça bien fort et lui baisa les deux joues puis le front. Son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsqu'elle constata qu'Hermione avait mangé la nourriture qui lui avait été servie.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione.

\- Regarde les armoiries qui se trouvent sur ton peignoir…oui au niveau de la poitrine.

\- D'azur aux deux bâtons d'or en croix, accompagnées de six étoiles d'argent…et la devise « Nous étions ignorants, nous le serons moins d'ici l'an ». Je suis à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

\- Tout juste, la félicita Fleur. C'est ici que j'ai étudié pendant huit longues années…enfin disons sept puisque pendant ma huitième année j'étais à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Oh Merlin…j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Beauxbâtons…j'ai lu tellement de livres sur cette école…oh ce n'est pas croyable ! et à qui appartient cette chambre au juste ?

\- C'est la chambre de la directrice-adjointe de l'Académie, Florine Brindargent. On a décidé de te loger là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

\- Combien de temps ais-je dormi ?

\- Trois jours.

\- Aussi longtemps ? oh ce n'est pas vrai de quoi vais-je avoir l'air…

\- Rassure-toi les autres ont dormi longtemps aussi. On les a logés dans les pavillons.

\- Les pavillons ?

\- Oui, d'autres que moi te montreront le domaine tout à l'heure. Tu comprendras. Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée il te faut t'habiller. Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, mais la directrice tiendra quand même à vous recevoir toi et tes amis dans le grand réfectoire. Les élèves sont en cours donc vous aurez de la place pour vous asseoir.

Se faisant, Fleur ouvrit une armoire et en tira une jupe, des collants, des souliers, un chemisier et une veste pour Hermione. Tout était aux couleurs de l'Académie, à savoir bleu, or et argent. La jolie brune alla s'habiller dans la salle de bains puis revient dans la chambre.

\- Tout ça te va très bien ! approuva la femme de Bill Weasley. Oh j'allais oublier ! on a mis ta baguette sur cette table de nuit.

\- Merci beaucoup, la remercia Hermione en prenant possession de sa baguette.

\- Nous nous trouvons ici dans l'aile ouest du château, précisa Fleur en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Viens, je vais te conduire au réfectoire.

Hermione fût soudainement envahie par l'anxiété. Cet immense château l'intimidait et elle se sentait comme une intruse dans ce lieu somptueux. Sans la présence de Fleur à ses côtés, elle se serait dégonflée et serait retournée sous sa couverture dans la chambre douillette de la directrice-adjointe.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? l'interrogea Fleur lorsqu'elles furent arrivées au pied des escaliers.

\- Euh…oui, hasarda Hermione en tentant un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Alors allons-y ! le réfectoire se trouve sur ta droite.

Voyant qu'Hermione restait plantée devant la porte, Fleur se décida à l'ouvrir d'elle-même. Il régnait dans le grand réfectoire un joyeux conciliabule, mais ce n'est pas vers les individus présents qu'Hermione dirigea son regard en premier. Elle se focalisa d'abord sur la splendeur et l'immensité du réfectoire. Il était plus grand que la Grande Salle de Poudlard au niveau de la longueur et de la largeur, mais pas au niveau de la hauteur. Ici on pouvait apercevoir le plafond, magnifiquement décoré par des peintures de la Renaissance. Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de grandes tables mais une multitude de petites tables rectangulaires où dix personnes au maximum pouvaient s'asseoir, mais ces tables n'étaient pas très espacées entre elles, ce qui n'empêchait pas que les discussions fusent d'une table à l'autre. D'immenses fenêtres à vitraux ciselées dans le plus pur style gothique permettaient à la lumière du soleil de pénétrer dans le réfectoire. Un point commun notable avec Poudlard était cependant l'estrade dans le fond du réfectoire, où les professeurs et autres membres du personnel s'asseyaient pour manger à une longue table qui faisait presque toute la largeur de la pièce. C'est vers cette estrade que Fleur entraîna Hermione, et les conversations s'éteignirent petit-à-petit tandis qu'elles avançaient toutes les deux dans le réfectoire.

\- Madame Maxime ! déclara Fleur. Voici Hermione Granger, elle s'est réveillée il y a peu.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons se leva de sa chaise et fixa longuement Hermione.

\- Bienvenue à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons miss Granger. Nous vous attendions.

Hermione s'inclina respectueusement et la remercia chaleureusement. Olympe Maxime l'invita alors à prendre place, et Hermione se retourna et fût prise d'une gêne soudaine. Tout le monde la regardait, et elle reconnaissait de nombreux visages familiers dans l'assemblée. Le rose aux joues, elle s'assit auprès de Harry, Ron, Pansy, Tracey, Neville et Dean qu'elle avait repérée assis à une table non loin de l'estrade.

\- Cela fait plaisir de te voir Hermione, commenta Harry en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

\- Je me sens idiote…j'ai dormi si longtemps, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Oh tu sais nous on a dormi deux jours, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

A ce moment-là, Olympe Maxime qui ne s'était pas rassise prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je tiens à vous féliciter pour avoir réussi votre mission qui était de ramener six jeunes gens qui nous sommes chers à tous. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ceux-ci s'acclimateront bien à l'Académie, qu'ils s'y sentiront à leur aise et qu'ils y reprendront des forces.

Assis aux côtés de la directrice, Severus Rogue se leva de sa chaise et prit alors la parole.

\- Madame Maxime nous accueille ici dans son infinie bonté, mais je tiens tout de même à rappeler à tous et à toutes que notre présence ici ne doit en aucune façon perturber les enseignements dispensés dans cette Académie, pas plus que de déranger les étudiants dans leur vie quotidienne. Les mots d'ordre sont donc : discrétion, discrétion et discrétion. Les plus jeunes d'entre vous sont autorisés à fréquenter les étudiants, de toute façon vous serez logés avec eux dans les pavillons…cependant je ne tolérerais pas le moindre désordre sinon vous en répondrez devant Madame Maxime et moi-même.

\- Merci pour ce rappel Severus, cependant je ne briderais personne ici, cette Académie n'est pas une prison.

Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la tête que faisait Rogue. Leur ancien professeur de Potions tourna soudain son regard vers eux et plissa les yeux en les scrutant. Les deux comparses en rajoutèrent, se donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes tout en éclatant franchement de rire. Hermione voulut les réprimander, mais cette scène lui rappela tellement Poudlard qu'elle ne put que soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée, déclara Olympe Maxime. Maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser j'ai des devoirs de directrice, je vais devoir vous laisser. Bonne chance pour vos missions futures mes chers amis, et que la flamme de l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'éteigne jamais ! A bientôt !

La directrice se leva de table et sortit par une porte dérobée sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, quelques personnes quittèrent le réfectoire, d'autres y restèrent pour boire et manger.

\- Vous m'excuserez, déclara Ron, il y a des gens que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps…

Hermione tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Fred, George, Bill, Percy et…Ginny. Dean aussi l'avait vue, et il se leva d'un bond avant de courir vers sa dulcinée. Le baiser intense qui suivit déclencha des applaudissements et des sifflements parmi les frères de Ginny.

\- Ginny, murmura Dean d'une voix rendue tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion. Ginny ma chérie…tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais ici…

\- Je voulais accompagner la mission de sauvetage mais Fred et George m'en ont empêché et ont employé Bill pour me retenir de force…ils m'ont même fait du mal !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Dean en faisant mine de s'énerver. Je leur réglerais leur compte alors…mais pas maintenant. Là je dois m'occuper de toi.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, sous le regard suspicieux de Ron. Mais celui-ci lâcha l'affaire rapidement pour communier avec ses frères. Seul Charlie manquait à l'appel.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire, déclara Ron. Mais dites-moi, où sont papa et maman ?

\- Au Terrier, déclara Fred. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou pour leur dire que tu étais sain et sauf entre les mains de l'Ordre. Et par pitié ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait ! plus de fugue !

\- J'ai laissé un mot !

\- Rien à faire ! c'était une fugue ! bon…j'aurais fait pareil à ta place.

\- Oh, Fred regarde par-là ! v'là Hermione Granger ! s'écria soudain George. Viens, on va lui faire coucou ! coucou Hermione ! lança-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

\- Salut George, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut beauté. Ça ne m'étonne pas que même l'infâme Drago Malefoy ait craqué pour toi.

\- Attend…depuis quand tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Pff depuis longtemps ! on ne cache rien à George Weasley ! bon en vrai c'est Ginny qui me l'a dit, chuchota-t-il. Oh j'ai une idée ! moi et Fred on pourrait vous faire visiter le domaine à toi et tes amis ? qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

\- Très bonne idée !

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Outrée, Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, mais George s'éloignait déjà d'elle pour aller causer à son jumeau de son idée.

\- Qui veut profiter d'une visite guidée du domaine de Beauxbâtons nous suive ! scanda Fred avec les mains en porte-voix pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait dans le réfectoire.

\- C'est sept noises par contre ! ajouta George.

\- N'écoutez pas ces deux imbéciles, déclara Ron. C'est totalement gratuit.

Hermione, Harry, Neville, Tracey et Pansy suivirent de bon cœur les trois Weasley, laissant Dean et Ginny à leur baiser tandis que Bill et Percy partaient rejoindre leurs femmes respectives. Au passage, Hermione eût le temps de saluer Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey, Rufus Scrimgeour l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, les sœurs Patil, Ernie Mac Milan, Dirk Cresswell qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, Alicia Spinnet, et même Nymphadora Tonks. Son cœur se serra en la voyant, et elle se jura que ce serait elle qui lui annoncerait la mort de son mari en même temps qu'elle lui rendrait la baguette de ce dernier. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ce qu'il faut savoir tout d'abord, déclara Fred en s'arrêtant dans le hall d'entrée, c'est que ce château est réservé quasi-exclusivement pour les cours. Il y a un labo de potions au sous-sol, la bibliothèque, la conciergerie et l'infirmerie se trouvent ici au rez-de-chaussée sur la gauche. Dans les étages il y a les salles de cours, et l'amphithéâtre Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel, ainsi qu'un observatoire d'Astronomie. Il y a cinq étages au total.

\- C'est plus petit que Poudlard, ajouta George, mais le domaine est plus grand.

Ils ouvrirent les portes du hall et les invitèrent à sortir dehors.

\- On vous aurait bien fait visiter les salles de classe et le reste mais malheureusement il y a des cours en ce moment. En attendant, nous allons vous faire visiter le domaine. Comme Poudlard, celui-ci est totalement incartable et est protégé par de multiples sorts de protection qui empêche quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le nord du château et se mirent à traverser un immense jardin à la française, celui qu'Hermione avait aperçu depuis sa fenêtre.

\- Il y a un second jardin au sud du château, déclara Fred. Il est plus grand encore que celui-ci, nous vous le montrerons tout à l'heure. Tenez ! voici la fontaine Nicolas Flamel ! ajouta-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre du jardin.

\- Elle est magnifique, commenta Harry en admirant la splendeur de l'édifice, une merveille de plusieurs mètres de hauteur avec en son centre une colonne de marbre qu'entourait un bassin circulaire rempli d'eau fraîche qui se déversait en continu depuis la bouche de plusieurs animaux fantastiques sculptés dans le marbre et situés au sommet de la fontaine.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en suivant l'allée centrale qui allait du nord au sud, passèrent devant la pièce d'eau et admirèrent les splendides paons et les gracieux cygnes qui se pavanaient sous le pâle soleil automnal.

\- Nous voici arrivés au bout du domaine du côté nord, déclara Fred après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Ceci est la grille du château, dit-il en touchant des doigts une immense grille en argent magnifiquement décorée de spirales et de fleurs (un immense rosier blanc courait le long des grilles) et qui était entourée d'un halo mystérieux, une sorte de lueur magique qui renforçait la beauté du portail.

\- Au-delà de cette grille c'est le vide total, précisa George. Un immense ravin de plusieurs centaines de mètres. De toute façon, impossible de franchir cette grille. Seule la directrice connaît les sorts capables de la passer, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose puisque contrairement à Poudlard on n'arrive pas par le portail à Beauxbâtons.

Ils marchèrent en sens inverse, puis une fois revenus au château ils contournèrent celui-ci par l'ouest, longeant ainsi les écuries. Fred et George les invitèrent à les suivre à l'intérieur. Ils purent ainsi admirer les inquiétants sombrals qui ruminaient, ainsi que d'immenses hippogriffes et évidement les mythiques abraxans d'Olympe Maxime qu'on appelait également les palominos ailés.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un que vous devez saluer, fit remarquer George avec malice. Buck ! coucou mon grand, ça va ?

Buck l'hippogriffe tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom et poussa un cri strident en voyant les jumeaux Weasley. Ils purent chacun leur tour aller caresser l'animal, et celui courba la tête avec une gentillesse émouvante en réclamant davantage de caresses.

\- J'ai pu aller le voir souvent, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis à Beauxbâtons.

\- Oui au fait, tu ne m'as pas expliquée comment tu étais arrivé ici ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à voyager longtemps, déclara Harry. Si vous ne le saviez pas, nous sommes ici au cœur des Pyrénées entre les villes sorcières d'Andorre-La-Jeune et de Le Perthus. C'est à Andorre-La-Jeune que je suis arrivé par hasard après une journée de vol à balai. Là j'ai logé quelques jours chez un commerçant qui m'a appris que le domaine de Beauxbâtons n'était pas très loin, au sommet d'une montagne décapitée nommée le Mont Creux. Je n'ai pas eu à y aller en fait car des membres de l'Ordre étaient de passage à Andorre-la-Jeune pour boire un coup, il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks. Ils m'ont aussitôt embarqué avec eux et m'ont emmené voir Madame Maxime. Tout le monde s'est mis à votre recherche dès le jour suivant, et Madame Maxime nous a même prêté des abraxans pour nos recherches. Moi j'était trop épuisé au début pour me joindre aux recherches, mais au bout d'une semaine je me suis joint aux expéditions. C'était l'enfer je peux vous le dire dans ces montagnes, et sans les sombrals, les hippogriffes, les abraxans et mon Eclair de Foudre nous ne serions jamais parvenus jusqu'aux plus hauts glaciers. Le soir où une tempête de neige est tombée, nous avons cherché à nous abriter dans une grotte fermée par un rocher, et c'est là que nous vous avons trouvés.

\- Eh bien, eh bien…sacrée aventure, commenta Hermione. Je savais que tu reviendrais pour nous. Et toi mon Buck, murmura-t-elle en caressant l'hippogriffe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si loin de Poudlard ?

\- Après la mort de Hagrid, Madame Maxime est venue à Poudlard au mois de juillet pour emporter Buck, déclara Fred. Elle aimait beaucoup Hagrid et sa mort l'a rendue très triste. Alors puisque Buck n'avait plus de maître, elle a décidé de le ramener avec elle à Beauxbâtons après avoir assisté à l'enterrement de Hagrid à Poudlard.

Ils quittèrent les écuries en soupirant au souvenir de l'ancien garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Vous savez, déclara George, ici aussi il y a une forêt, et elle fait un-demi hectare tout de même. Elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite, d'ailleurs nous allons vous y emmener. Les abraxans, les hippogriffes et les sombrals y vont souvent pour se dépenser et se nourrir, mais c'est plutôt l'été et au printemps. En ce moment tous préfèrent rester bien au chaud dans les écuries.

Ils traversèrent le second jardin du domaine, plus grand encore que le premier. Celui-ci était organisé aussi avec des allées rectilignes à la française, et de larges pelouses où les étudiants devaient s'asseoir et s'allonger durant les beaux jours. Un potager et un verger occupaient un coin du jardin. George leur expliqua que les fruits et légumes récoltés servaient directement pour les plats que mangeaient les élèves et le personnel. Ainsi cela faisait des dépenses en moins pour l'Académie. Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé le jardin, ils parvinrent devant une rivière qui coupait le domaine d'est en ouest. L'allée centrale qui menait au château se divisait ici en trois branches, chacune conduisant à trois ponts qui enjambaient la rivière.

\- Cette rivière est enchantée donc ne mettez pas les pieds dedans, les prévint George. On raconte qu'il y a des sirènes qui nagent dans ses profondeurs. Bon, maintenant nous allons traverser le pont du milieu, suivez-moi.

\- Où conduisent ces ponts ? demanda Hermione.

\- Aux pavillons. Les pavillons sont des internats où logent tous les étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Il y en a trois : le pavillon jaune à l'est, le pavillon bleu au sud, le pavillon rouge à l'ouest. Chaque pavillon appartient à un Ordre, qui sont aussi trois : l'ordre d'Aloysia (pavillon rouge), celui de Lonicera (pavillon bleu) et celui d'Urtica (pavillon jaune). Les Ordres correspondent à nos Maisons à nous, sauf qu'il y en a trois et non quatre, et que l'Académie n'encourage pas la rivalité entre Ordres, il s'agit juste d'une division pédagogique.

\- Mouais…l'esprit de clan je connaît et ça s'installe vite, rétorqua Ron. Les fondateurs de Poudlard ne pensaient pas non plus à ce que les quatre maisons soient rivales.

Ils franchirent le pont central qui conduisait tout droit au pavillon bleu abritant les membres de l'Ordre de Lonicera.

\- Neville et Dean sont logés dans le pavillon bleu, Ron et Harry dans le pavillon jaune, et enfin Hermione, Tracey et Pansy dans le pavillon rouge. Hermione je dit ça pour toi car tu ne le savais pas, précisa Fred. Tu verras c'est super, il y a des greniers secrets dans les pavillons : dans le rouge il y a une télévision de moldus et un flipper ! et mieux encore dans le jaune le grenier à été aménagé en discothèque. Ça peut être utile comme genre d'endroits pour faire de belles rencontres, fit-il en jetant un clin d'œil appuyé à Hermione.

Celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer, et ils continuèrent la visite du domaine. Au sud du pavillon bleu se trouvait un gymnase qui abritait un terrain de Cognepoing.

\- Le Cognepoing est un sport spécifique à l'Académie, précisa Fred. Ici le tournoi de Cognepoing a un prestige bien plus grand que celui de quidditch. On y a déjà joué avec George…bon ça ne vaut pas le quidditch mais on s'est bien marré quand même. On emmènera jouer ce qui le veulent. D'ailleurs regardez, le voici le terrain de quidditch. Il a la particularité unique au monde d'être creusé dans la montagne !

Ils admirèrent la terrain quelques minutes, puis poursuivirent leur route.

\- Au sud du stade de quidditch se trouve les serres du château. Neville ça va te plaire, il y a comme à Poudlard des centaines de variétés de plantes magiques différentes.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de les visiter un de ses jours si on me le permet, déclara Neville d'un air enjoué.

Au-delà des serres se trouvait la forêt du domaine qui en constituait aussi la dernière partie.

\- Mieux vaudrait ne pas y aller, Madame Maxime ne nous y a pas autorisés, déclara Fred. Mais si vous voulez savoir la plupart des espèces magiques qui s'y trouvent sont inoffensives. Il y a des bicornes (on les appelle bigornes en France), des boursoufs, des gnomes, des veracrasses, des veaudelunes et des vivets dorés.

\- Ah ouais…à côté ce qu'on a à Poudlard ça fait flipper, entre les acromentules, les centaures, les crabes de feu, les scroutt à pétard, les licornes, les chauve-souris buveuses de sang, les hippogriffes…

\- Ouais Beauxbâtons est assez peu sujet aux accidents dû aux créatures magiques contrairement à Poudlard qui est considéré ailleurs que chez nous comme l'une des écoles de magie les plus dangereuses d'Europe.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, passant cette fois-ci par l'est du domaine. Revenus à hauteur du château, Fred et George leur montrèrent un appentis qui ressemblait à une cabane de jardinier.

\- Ceci est la seule entrée et sortie de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. C'est par ici que l'on sort lorsque l'Ordre du Phénix par en expéditions.

\- Mais, pourquoi l'Ordre est-il ici ? questionna Hermione. Je sais c'est débile comme question…

\- Non pas du tout, lui répondit Harry. George et Fred m'ont déjà expliqué. L'Académie de Beauxbâtons est le nouveau QG de l'Ordre…enfin disons le deuxième puisqu'il y en a un autre au village semi-sorcier de Le Perthus qui se trouve proche d'ici. L'Ordre a dû fuir Paris il y a un mois et demi à cause d'une nouvelle trahison, et c'est tout naturellement vers Madame Maxime qu'il s'est tourné, puisqu'elle-même en est un membre. Beauxbâtons est un refuge aussi sûr que Poudlard car totalement incartable, et pour l'Ordre c'est un superbe avantage.

\- Je comprends, approuva-t-elle.

\- Bon les petits jeunes, on va vous laisser, déclarèrent George et Fred. Passez un bon séjour à Beauxbâtons, reposez-vous, reprenez des forces, amusez-vous, et n'hésitez pas à vous joindre aux réunions de l'Ordre si vous en avez envie. A la prochaine !

\- Salut les jumeaux ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Dès que Fred et George eurent disparu à l'angle du château, Harry demanda à ses amis ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

\- Qui est chaud pour un flipper ? demanda Ron.

\- Oh oui ! s'écria Pansy. Tracey vient on y joue ! Hermione tu te joint à nous ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Moi je vais emmener Neville aux serres, déclara Harry. On vous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord. Bon après-midi ! déclara Ron avant de se diriger vers le pavillon rouge.

Tout en suivant ses amis, Hermione se rendit pleinement compte de toute la chance qu'elle avait d'être ici, dans ce lieu merveilleux où jamais elle n'aurait pensé atterrir. Après tant de souffrances, enfin elle retrouvait la paix, le calme et le repos. Pourtant, elle sentit au fond de son cœur qu'il lui manquait encore et toujours quelque chose pour être tout à fait heureuse. Elle se mit alors à se demander où est-ce que Drago pouvait bien être. Était-il toujours en vie ? oui, sinon elle l'aurait su. Drago était bien vivant, elle en était sûr, il était caché quelque part. Et pas seul puisqu'elle savait que Blaise Zabini était avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle était cependant bien plus optimiste sur ses chances de le retrouver. Quant elle aurait repris des forces et se serait remise de son terrible périple entamé au début du mois d'août, alors là elle accompagnerait l'Ordre dans leurs expéditions. Pour elle aussi Beauxbâtons était un refuge, un refuge salutaire, mais un refuge qui ne pouvait pas être éternel. Sa vraie maison elle se trouvait en Angleterre, et même s'il y avait la guerre, elle avait ardemment envie d'y retourner. Beauxbâtons, en dépit de toute sa magnificence et son évidente ressemblance avec Poudlard, n'était pas l'école de magie dans laquelle elle avait étudiée sept années de sa vie durant. En observant le château situé au cœur des montagnes, Hermione se demanda si elle reverrait un jour Poudlard, et si oui, quand.


	16. Le Château des Cathares

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices ! me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. J'ai enfin réussi à retrouver mon rythme de croisière et je suis plus motivé que jamais pour écrire.**

 **A propos de ce chapitre j'aimerais que vous me disiez dans les commentaires ce que vous pensez de Gregorovitch ; ) J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! A bientôt.**

 **Théodore Barney**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : Le Château des Cathares**

 **.**

 **.**

La vie à Beauxbâtons était des plus agréables, proche de l'idyllique. Durant les jours qui suivirent sa première visite du domaine, Hermione consacra son temps à explorer plus avant l'Académie, ainsi qu'à faire connaissance avec les étudiants et le personnel. Le matin elle se levait généralement aux alentours de sept heures, ayant conservé son habitude qu'elle avait déjà à Poudlard de se lever tôt, et elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle commune du pavillon rouge où elle était logée. Après avoir mangé, elle allait se doucher, s'habillait et partait en exploration. Généralement elle préférait aller à la bibliothèque de l'Académie durant la matinée. L'endroit était très bien chauffé et lui rappelait la bibliothèque de Poudlard, bien que celle de Beauxbâtons ne soit pas aussi grande. Le bibliothécaire était un vieil homme d'environ soixante-dix ans du nom d'Abraxar Lampion, qui avait une maladie cardiaque et détestait le bruit. Il fût aussitôt charmé par la curiosité et la soif de savoir d'Hermione, et il se faisait un plaisir de lui prêter régulièrement plusieurs ouvrages de sa bibliothèque. La jolie brune prenait ensuite son déjeuner tardivement, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, ne souhaitant pas se mêler aux étudiants qui mangeaient sur les coups de midi. Après ce rapide repas, elle aimait se balader dans les jardins, plus particulièrement dans le verger et le potager. Vêtue d'un long manteau, de bottes, de gants, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe, Hermione se promenait parfaitement couverte pour ne pas souffrir des rafales de vent et des basses températures. Beauxbâtons se situait en plein cœur des montagnes, et à cette altitude l'hiver était déjà arrivé. Parfois Harry ou Ron la rejoignait et l'emmenait faire une partie de cognepoing dans le gymnase de l'Académie. Le cognepoing se jouait à dix contrairement au quidditch où quatorze joueurs étaient présents sur le terrain. La partie durait 40 minutes, coupée au milieu par une pause de 5 minutes. Le cognepoing était un sport assez violent, qui se jouait à l'aide d'un cognard modifié que l'on saisissait avec des gants ensorcelés. Au bout d'une semaine passée à y jouer, Hermione n'avait toujours pas compris la moitié des règles. Cependant chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au terrain de cognepoing situé dans le gymnase, elle était aidée par l'entraîneuse et arbitre Mystique Pluideglace, une jeune femme à la peau mordorée, aux cheveux crépus et aux yeux d'un noir d'ébène. Mystique Pluideglace était également la professeure de Métamorphose de l'Académie et la référente de l'Ordre de Lonicera, et elle apprit à Hermione que c'était sa propre grand-mère Hécate Pluideglace qui avait inventée le cognepoing plus de cinquante ans auparavant.

Vers cinq ou six heures du soir, Hermione rentrait ensuite généralement dans le pavillon rouge pour se détendre avec Pansy et Tracey. Parfois des étudiants d'Aloysia leur proposait d'aller au grenier du pavillon faire des parties de flipper ou regarder la télévision moldue. Hermione prenait souvent son dîner tardivement, vers huit heures du soir dans le réfectoire. Elle passait ensuite le reste de la soirée soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans le pavillon rouge. Dans tous les cas, elle se couchait toujours trois heures après avoir pris son dîner.

Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Pansy, ni Tracey ni Dean, ni Neville n'avaient un rythme de vie aussi régulé. Leur point commun à tous les sept était cependant qu'ils se retrouvaient à la même heure au déjeuner et au dîner. Pour le reste, chacun vaquait à ses activités. Neville passait beaucoup de temps dans les serres ou alors à se promener dans la forêt du domaine, Harry passait fréquemment prendre soin de Buck aux écuries et jouait l'après-midi au quidditch avec Ron et Dean. Pansy et Tracey furent celles qui sympathisèrent le plus avec les étudiants de Beauxbâtons, à tel point qu'elles étaient invitées dans les pavillons jaunes et bleus.

 **.**

Lorsqu'arriva le dernier week-end de novembre, Harry proposa à ses amis d'effectuer leur première sortie hors du domaine. Ils se mirent d'accord tous les sept pour aller au village d'Andorre-La-Jeune par un beau samedi après-midi. En entrant dans l'appentis qui ressemblait à une cabane de jardinier, ils pénétrèrent dans un tunnel de transportation qui les mena en quelques minutes de l'autre côté de la montagne décapitée que l'on nommait le Mont Creux. En sortant du tunnel, ils se retournèrent mais ne virent que les montagnes autour d'eux. L'Académie était dissimulée aux regards sous le plus grand charme d'illusion d'Europe. Ils marchèrent donc en direction du village sorcier d'Andorre-La-Jeune qui était accolé à la ville moldue d'Andorre-La-Vieille. Que ce soit la ville moldue ou le hameau sorcier, tous les deux se situaient dans une vallée entourée par les sommets enneigés des Pyrénées. En discutant gaiement, les sept jeunes adultes se mirent en chemin. Le tunnel de transportation les avaient fait descendre de plusieurs centaines de mètres, aussi n'eurent-ils pas à descendre beaucoup plus bas à pied pour se retrouver dans la vallée. Le hameau sorcier d'Andorre-La-Jeune se situait plus loin au sud, aussi durent-ils passer par la ville moldue depuis le nord. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, des flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel et saupoudrèrent bientôt les bâtiments d'une couche blanche et moelleuse de neige. Ils croisèrent peu de passants dans les rues, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le village sorcier l'ambiance changea radicalement.

Ici c'était clairement la fête : les rues sinueuses étaient remplies d'individus qui marchaient dans un sens comme dans l'autre, les boutiques étaient toutes magnifiquement décorées, et des odeurs délicieuses émanaient de quelques petites roulottes ambulantes qui circulaient parmi la populace. Les bâtiments étaient tous de vieilles bâtisses en bois construites dans le style médiéval, avec des toits en ardoise et des cheminées énormes d'où s'échappait une fumée aux relents de feu de bois. Des guirlandes de fleurs, de grelots ou de fanions où étaient dessinés des blasons reliaient les bâtisses entre elles en passant au-dessus des rues. Nombre de personnes s'arrêtaient pour les contempler, et Hermione comme ses amis en firent de même.

\- Une bièreaubeurre comme au bon vieux temps, ça vous dit ? proposa Ron.

\- Oui ! s'écrièrent les autres en chœur.

\- Euh…avant j'aimerais bien goûter ce que vendent les marchands qui passent en roulotte.

\- Tiens fait-toi plaisir, déclara Harry en lui donnant quinze noises.

Ron se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre une roulotte qui était à l'arrêt à côté d'une boutique d'apothicaire. Il revient quelques instants après avec des gaufres et des crêpes. Harry eu droit à une gaufre à la marmelade, Hermione à une crêpe au miel, Neville à une gaufre au sucre, Pansy à une crêpe au coulis de cassis, Tracey à une gaufre à la confiture de fraises, Dean à une crêpe au caramel fondant, et Ron se réserva une gaufre débordante de chocolat.

Tout en mangeant leurs délicieuses sucreries, ils admirèrent les nombreuses boutiques du village. Il y avait une libraire, une confiserie, une boutique de farces et attrapes, une boutique qui vendait chouettes et hiboux, plusieurs restaurants et un salon de thé, une fabrique de vêtements de luxe, un marchand de baguettes, un marchand de chaudrons, une boutique d'artefacts mystérieux, et enfin un pub. Il y avait plusieurs pubs à la vérité, mais Harry et ses amis choisirent de s'arrêter dans le premier qu'ils aperçurent. La Tête du Chamois tel était son nom. Cela leur rappela le fameux bistrot La Tête du Sanglier qui se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils prirent leurs aises au fond du pub, sur des bancs taillés dans de véritables troncs de chêne. Les tables elles-mêmes étaient taillés dans du bois de bouleau. Lorsqu'un serveur passa à leur portée, Harry le héla et commanda sept bièreaubeurres bien fraîches. Le temps que celles-ci arrivent, ils terminèrent de déguster leurs délicieuses crêpes et gaufres, et s'acclimatèrent à l'ambiance festive du pub. De nombreux clients étaient attroupés au bar et suivaient une retransmission d'un match de quidditch à la radio, mais la plupart des personnes présentes étaient installés comme eux sur des tables en bois. Dans un coin, une bataille de jeu de cartes avait lieu et mettait aux prises une quinzaine d'individus, à l'autre bout dans le carré des fumeurs un écran de fumée empêchait de distinguer clairement les clients attablés. Les murs du pub étaient eux décorés par des photos, des cartes postales, des fanions, des guirlandes, et même des trophées de chasse empaillés.

\- Voilà pourquoi ce pub porte un tel nom, commenta Neville en désignant une tête de chamois qui trônait au-dessus du bar, en face de l'entrée.

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'écria Dean. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué !

A ce moment-là, leurs commandes arrivèrent, et ils trinquèrent comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir passer Noël au chaud, déclara Pansy.

\- Quelque chose est prévu pour Noël d'ailleurs ? à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui il y a un grand festin, comme à Poudlard. Mais l'événement des fêtes le plus important est le Nouvel An ! il y aura un bal comme chaque année pour fêter la nouvelle année ! lui répondit Tracey.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione. Un bal ?

\- C'est une étudiante du pavillon rouge en huitième année qui me l'a dit. Le bal du Nouvel An est une des plus vieilles traditions à Beauxbâtons, c'est l'un des moments phares de l'année !

\- J'aimerais…pouvoir y assister, murmura Hermione. J'aimerais beaucoup…

Chacun se tût, préférant plonger son nez dans sa chope de bièreaubeurre pour essayer d'y noyer les souvenirs contrastés du Bal de fin d'année qui avait eu lieu fin juin à Poudlard, cinq mois plus tôt très exactement.

\- Vous vous souvenez du Bal de Noël il y a quatre ans ? demanda alors Neville.

\- Oh oui, répondit Pansy. Magnifique ce bal, l'un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai conservé de ma scolarité à Poudlard, d'autant plus que ça s'est déroulé pile poil au beau milieu de nos études. Je me souviens que Drago était mon cavalier.

\- Moi c'était Théodore Nott, déclara Tracey. Ça c'était avant qu'il n'assume sa bisexualité. Il voulait aller au bal avec Gregory Goyle, mais il n'a jamais osé lui demander. Finalement ils ont fini ensemble trois ans plus tard.

\- Tu m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas osé, entre Sang-Purs ça ne se fait pas voyons ! ricana Ron.

\- Oh mais ne rigole pas Ronald, toi non plus tu n'as pas osé inviter quelqu'un, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

Et là se produisit quelque chose que ni les uns ni les autres n'avait vu depuis des mois : Ron devient écarlate. Il plongea précipitamment son nez dans sa chope de bièreaubuerre, mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir sa gêne soudaine.

\- Ah ah ! fit Hermione en éclatant de rire. Oh mon dieu que c'est drôle ! après tout ce temps tu n'as toujours pas digéré ton manque de courage !

\- Tu lui faisais trop d'effet, déclara Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et pas qu'à Ronald, tout le monde t'a trouvée éblouissante ce soir-là Hermione, ajouta Pansy. Tout le monde…y compris Drago.

Hermione arrêta de rire et même de sourire pour prêter attention à ce que disait Pansy.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oh oui. J'étais à son bras, je m'apprêtais à pénétrer avec lui dans la Grande Salle, et là tu es descendue des escaliers. Il s'est arrêté de marcher et à tourner la tête pour te regarder. Je l'ai entendu souffler dans un murmure : « qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…que je sois damné si c'est un rêve. »

\- Et…comment l'as-tu pris ? demanda une Hermione totalement chamboulée en son for intérieur.

\- Pour tout te dire, je pensais la même chose que lui en te regardant. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Excessivement flattée, Hermione masqua son immense sourire en buvant une grande gorgée de bièreaubeurre.

Un peu plus tard, tous les sept sortirent de La Tête du Chamois, leurs bièreaubeurres englouties depuis de longues minutes. Dehors il neigeait toujours, rendant l'atmosphère assez féérique. Profitant pleinement du moment et des quelques heures de jour qu'il leur restait, Hermione et ses amis visitèrent quelques boutiques. Le marchand de farces et attrapes s'avéra être un homme très enclin à la discussion, et ils passèrent un temps fou dans sa boutique à parler des produits qu'il vendait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique de vêtements de luxe, puis firent un détour par le fabricant de chaudrons. Pour finir, ils entrèrent dans la librairie.

\- Ronald regarde ! l'interpela Hermione. Un livre tout neuf sur les spécialités culinaires françaises. Il y en a tout un rayon si tu veux approfondir le sujet.

\- Ouais intéressant. Ça coûte combien ? six noises. Ce n'est pas trop cher, je vais l'acheter.

Harry dénicha quant à lui un livre sur le cognepoing, et Dean se laissa tenter par un magazine sur les stades de quidditch et les clubs de quidditch de France. Hermione trouva après beaucoup de recherches et de tergiversations un ouvrage à sa convenance : une compilation des contes et légendes pyrénéennes, parfait à lire un soir d'hiver dans son lit avec une bonne tasse de thé ou un bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Vingt-deux noises pour tout cela voilà qui n'est pas excessif, déclara Harry.

 **.**

Ils furent tout heureux de revenir à l'Académie et de pouvoir se poser bien au chaud à la bibliothèque du château. Abraxar Lampion les regarda d'un œil soupçonneux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le temple du savoir, mais la présence d'Hermione sembla lui couper l'envie de faire une remarque. Les sept amis s'installèrent donc autour d'une table vernie et comparèrent leurs achats de la journée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se soucie du vieux bibliothécaire.

\- Je trouve que ça fait du bien de sortir, déclara Hermione. Ce village est beau en plus.

\- La boutique de farces et attrapes est géniale, renchérit Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'étudiants moi, déclara Pansy. Est-ce normal ?

\- Ils vont le plus souvent au village de Le Perthus vers l'est. C'est là qu'ils sont sortis aujourd'hui je pense, lui répondit Tracey.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant d'étudiants, il y a une fête ce soir dans le pavillon jaune, déclara Harry. Je l'ai appris ce matin de la bouche d'un élève. C'est l'anniversaire de Gabrielle Delacour.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione. La petite sœur de Fleur ! quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle fête ses douze ans aujourd'hui, lui répondit Ron.

Le soir venu, Ron et Harry furent rejoint dans la salle commune du pavillon jaune par leurs cinq amis. Dean avait la mine moins joyeuse que les autres car Ginny venait de lui faire ses adieux pour retourner faire sa septième année à Poudlard. La jeune sœur de Ron avait eu le droit de s'absenter plusieurs jours, mais le temps qui lui était imparti était écoulé désormais. Elle avait échangé un dernier et long baiser avec Dean devant l'entrée du château avant de se diriger vers le tunnel de transportation au bout duquel l'attendait un portauloin qui devait la ramener en Grande-Bretagne. Elle était escortée par Fred, George, Bill et Fleur, ce qui rassura quand même son compagnon.

\- Venez, la fête est au grenier ! s'écria Ron en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre.

\- Combien vous êtes là-dedans ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Oh pas plus d'une cinquantaine !

L'inquiétude d'Hermione s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle vit que le grenier en question était très vaste, sans doute grâce à des sortilèges comme c'était le cas pour les vieilles tentes de Perkins qui paraissaient petites vues de l'extérieur mais qui étaient spacieuses à l'intérieur.

\- Servez-vous sur le meuble à alcools ! dit le rouquin en leur désignant le meuble en question.

Venue d'on ne savait où, une musique entraînante envahissait les lieux, tandis que l'éclairage tamisé invitait à la relaxation la plus totale. Hermione s'empara d'un verre de whisky pur malt et chercha Gabrielle dans la foule. Elle la repéra, debout en-dessous d'une grande bannière accrochée au mur sur laquelle était inscrit : _**Joyeux anniversaire !**_

Gabrielle prenait des photos avec ses amis de deuxième année à Beauxbâtons lorsque Hermione vient auprès d'elle et l'interpela.

\- Salut ! je suis une amie de ta grande sœur et…

\- Hermione Granger ?! s'exclama la jeune fille. Alors comme ça tu es venue pour mon anniversaire…Fleur m'a dit que tu étais logée à l'Académie mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te parler.

\- Eh bien voilà je suis ici.

\- Gabrielle ! s'exclama Ron en venant aux côtés d'Hermione. Gabrielle commet ça se fait qu'il y ait de l'alcool ici ? tu n'y touche pas d'accord ? sinon j'en touche deux mots à ta sœur.

Le rouquin disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Gabrielle interloquée et Hermione gênée.

\- Il a raison, amener de l'alcool ici n'était pas la meilleure des idées Gabrielle.

\- Je sais, je sais…moi je veux juste que tout le monde s'amuse je ne pensais pas à mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi si tu veux et je veillerais à ce que personne ne te glisse un verre d'alcool dans les mains.

Hermione regarda ce qui l'entourait et eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant Pansy et Harry s'enlacer sur le dancefloor tout en échangeant des sourires complices. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, l'esprit d'Hermione s'embrumait toujours davantage au fil des boissons qu'elle buvait. A un moment donné, sans vraiment savoir quand, elle perdit de vue Gabrielle Delacour et se retrouva à danser avec Ron sur le dancefloor du grenier. Une vague de froid s'abattit soudain sur eux, et elle comprit que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer la pièce surchauffée. La sensation de froid déclencha un petit fou rire chez Ron, et elle constata qu'il était bien plus alcoolisé qu'elle. Son haleine sentait le whisky pur feu et le vin de sureau, ce qui ne l'étonna pas beaucoup. Ron avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de se saouler comme un trou lors des soirées, et ça n'avait pas raté lors du bal de fin d'année quelques mois plus tôt. De manière générale à Poudlard chaque fois qu'il y avait une fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il en profitait pour se donner en spectacle. A côté d'eux, Pansy et Harry s'enlaçaient toujours à s'en étouffer. Le brun à lunettes avait à peine bu un verre de whisky pur feu, mais l'ambiance survoltée, la musique endiablée et les néons qui clignotaient et changeaient de couleur ainsi que la proximité du corps de Pansy lui enflamma l'esprit. Il se sentit durcir dans son pantalon, et sa copine le remarqua aussi.

\- Tu as un petit appétit à ce que je vois…

\- Mouais ça se pourrait Pansy.

\- Viens par-là, dit-elle en le tirant par son col de chemise.

Harry obéit docilement, la suivant dans les escaliers en bois qui descendaient du grenier pour aller à l'étage inférieur. C'était l'étage des dortoirs, mais Pansy était légèrement amochée, si bien qu'en ouvrant une porte au hasard, elle tomba à la renverse et se retrouva allongée sur un tapis. La chambre était vide, aussi Harry ne se fit pas prier pour lui tomber dessus, le visage éclairé par un grand sourire. Ils avaient très chaud tous les deux, et en quelques instants ils étaient nus. Ils firent leur affaire en douceur, sans se préoccuper des bruits atténués de la fête qui avait lieu à l'étage au-dessus. Une fois qu'il se fût retiré du corps de son amante, Harry glissa sur le côté et tenta sans grand succès de reprendre son souffle, une main sur le cœur, l'autre étendue sur le tapis où il venait de faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait.

\- On y retourne ? lui murmura Pansy au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Euh…attend il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant…je crois que j'ai trop bu…

C'était vrai, du moins le pensait-il. Il attribua tout d'abord sur le compte de l'alcool l'envie de vomir et le mal de tête. Après avoir enfilé son caleçon, il tituba légèrement jusqu'aux toilettes contiguës à la chambre. Hors de la vue de Pansy, son mal de tête se transforma subitement en une migraine intense qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux, et qui lui arracha cri de douleur silencieux. Il tomba à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, les yeux toujours clos. Des images défilèrent alors dans son esprit : il vit Voldemort dans une rue remplie de brume, il vit à travers ses yeux que celui-ci entrait dans une maison, puis il vit un couple assis au coin d'un feu de cheminée, un éblouissant éclair de lumière verte sortir d'une baguette blême. Les deux corps tombèrent froids et glacés sur le sol sans qu'il puisse intervenir, et alors il vit qui ils étaient : monsieur et madame Granger, les parents d'Hermione. Ces images macabres s'effacèrent, et il vit alors Drago Malefoy enchaîné à un mur de pierre. Il entendit des Doloris proférés par la voix démente de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il entendit Drago hurler et hurler encore, il vit le sang ruisseler sur son corps couvert de plaies. Il l'entendit appeler à l'aide. Le nom d'Hermione fût la dernière chose qu'il prononça, puis tout devient flou et un écran noir tomba devant les yeux d'Harry, qui vomit dans la cuvette avant de s'effondrer en arrière. Rouvrant les yeux, le brun enleva ses lunettes et se passa une main sur sa cicatrice. Les larmes se mirent alors à lui brouiller la vue, puis elles coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry se releva. Il tira la chasse d'eau, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis sortit de la salle de bains. Dans la chambre, Pansy était partie. Respirant un grand bol d'air, Harry s'habilla avec des mains tremblantes. Le cauchemar recommence, pensa-t-il tristement. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais pour moi. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, cette maudite cicatrice me pourrira toujours l'existence. Puis Harry se calma. Voldemort avait déjà par le passé manipulé son esprit pour lui faire voir ce dont il avait envie qu'Harry soit témoin. Ça ne servait à rien de faire une crise si au fond il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi Voldemort l'avertirait de la mauvaise fortune de personnes chères ? remarque, pensa-t-il, si les parents d'Hermione sont vraiment morts il n'y a plus rien à faire pour eux. Dans l'absolu, Harry décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Demain, il irait trouver un membre de l'Ordre et lui demanderait comment allaient monsieur et madame Granger.

Harry noya le reste de sa soirée dans l'alcool pour tout oublier, et tard dans la nuit, alors que la fête d'anniversaire touchait à sa fin, il s'écroula par terre, tout aussi ivre mort que Ron. Pansy dû le trainer jusqu'à son lit et décida après réflexion de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Tracey s'occupa de Ron et décida également de passer la nuit avec lui pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Hermione regagna donc toute seule le pavillon rouge, en bien meilleur état que ses deux meilleurs amis.

 **.**

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, marmonna Harry.

Il se trouvait attablé devant son petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire du château en compagnie de Pansy, Ron et Tracey. Hermione, Neville et Dean avaient pris le leur depuis longtemps et se trouvaient actuellement dans leurs pavillons respectifs. Il était près de onze heures, mais Harry était loin d'avoir décuvé. Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges, les cheveux en bataille, il paraissait avoir pris sept ans. Le fait d'avoir Pansy à ses côtés dans un mauvais moment comme celui-ci l'aidait cependant à garder les pieds sur terre. Sans elle, il aurait pu sans doute sombrer dans la folie à cause des visions qu'il avait eu, et qui en dépit de tout l'alcool consommé, lui étaient revenues à la face lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Essaie de boire un peu d'eau alors, lui conseilla Pansy.

Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, le bu d'une traite, puis en prit un deuxième. Dans l'esprit confus du sorcier à la cicatrice s'entremêlaient des sentiments contradictoires. Soudain, ne résistant plus à l'envie de parler, il délia sa langue :

\- J'aimerais vous parler à tous de quelque chose d'important, déclara-t-il, prenant Ron, Pansy et Tracey au dépourvu. Allez avertir Dean, Neville et Hermione. On se retrouve devant la fontaine Nicolas Flamel.

Il se leva sur ces mots et quitta le réfectoire, avant de sortir dehors. D'un pas lent et incertain, il se dirigea vers la fontaine Nicolas Flamel et s'assit au bord du bassin circulaire rempli d'eau fraîche. Il s'en passa un peu sur le visage, puis attendit que ses amis arrivent. Ceux-ci le trouvèrent occupé à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, le regard fixé sur le jardin de l'Académie.

\- Harry que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea Hermione d'un air inquiet.

\- J'ai encore eu des visions hier soir. Tes…tes parents courent un grave danger. Et Drago Malefoy…il est retenu prisonnier par les mangemorts.

Un silence de mort suivit cette annonce.

\- Je sais que tu m'as dit de fermer mon esprit Hermione, mais hier j'avais bu et j'étais donc plus vulnérable à une intrusion de Voldemort. Je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Il faut tout de suite avertir l'Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama Neville. Allons au village de Le Perthus, c'est là qu'ils ont leur quartier général.

D'un commun accord, ils convinrent que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Une fois chaudement vêtus, ils se rendirent dans le tunnel de transportation puis ils utilisèrent un portauloin fourni par l'Académie. Le portauloin les mena devant le village de Le Perthus, un petit hameau tranquille situé au cœur d'une région forestière. Ils ne firent pas dix pas avant de tomber sur un membre de l'Ordre, en l'occurrence Mondingus Fletcher.

\- Nous devons absolument parler aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Harry a des révélations importantes à leur faire ! l'apostropha Neville.

\- Chut ! chut ! pas si fort ! il y a des moldus dans ce village ! chuchota Mondingus en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire à notre repère.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à marcher dans le silence le plus total, Mondingus les fit entrer dans les quartiers de l'Ordre. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne brasserie située près d'un torrent, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle était cependant protégée par des dizaines de charmes de protection, et des sorciers surveillaient en permanence les alentours depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Harry ? que fais-tu ici ? demanda Nymphadora Tonks lorsque le brun à lunettes et ses amis parvinrent dans la salle principale du quartier général, une salle qui autrefois avait abritée les cuves où l'on brassait la bière.

\- Voldemort m'a envoyé par l'esprit des visions. Avez-vous sécurisé la maison des parents d'Hermione ?

\- Non pas que je sache…ils sont en danger ?

\- Oui, je les ai vu en danger, mentit à demi Harry. Et il y a autre chose : j'ai vu Drago Malefoy être torturé dans un cachot ou une prison. Les mangemorts le retiennent prisonnier.

\- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide, murmura Nymphadora en plaquant une main contre sa poitrine. Je vais demander qu'on envoie une équipe pour sécuriser la maison Granger. Quelle est leur adresse ?

\- C'est dans le quartier de Hampstead à Highgate, lui répondit Hermione.

\- Parfait. Et pour Malefoy…tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être Harry ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Le Lord Noir joue avec nos nerfs ! grinça Nymphadora. Il nous croit impuissants…

\- Nous le sommes, rétorqua Mondingus avec un sourire contrit.

\- Nous trouverons Drago Malefoy, répliqua Nymphadora. Mondingus, raccompagne Harry et ses amis à l'Académie. Harry, si tu as d'autres visions n'hésite pas à revenir ici nous en parler. Merci d'être venu aujourd'hui.

Harry lui dit au revoir, mais Hermione demeura sur place. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle sortit d'une de ses poches de manteau la baguette de Remus Lupin.

\- Nymphadora…je suis désolée…Remus…il a été tué…voici sa baguette…

Nymphadora Tonks ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, et Hermione dû la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur le sol. Harry et ses amis s'étaient arrêtés à mi-chemin de la sortie. Tous avaient une mine désemparée, et c'était aussi le cas des membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

\- Il est mort en combattant Fenrir Greyback…ils ont été tués en tombant d'une corniche dans les montagnes…il est mort en héros. Je suis désolé pour votre fils…pour Teddy. L'Ordre du Phénix a perdu l'un de ses meilleurs combattants.

Au bout d'un moment, Nymphadora repris contenance et se redressa, les yeux rougies et boursouflés par les larmes. Elle prit la baguette des mains d'Hermione.

\- Allez, file maintenant ma puce, merci de m'avoir dit ce qu'il était arrivé à mon mari.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu vivant, il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé la paix grâce à vous.

Nymphadora esquissa un sourire et essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Hermione savait bien que la femme de Remus était très forte mentalement, et qu'en pareille circonstance elle devait être en train de penser à son fils, son enfant qui avait besoin d'elle. Cela rassura Hermione : Nymphadora ne lâcherait jamais prise. Pas une femme comme elle qui était née pour lutter.

 **.**

Lorsque la rivière qui coupait le domaine de l'Académie d'est en ouest se mit à geler, un spectacle pour le moins étonnant s'offrit à la vue d'Hermione : les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'amusèrent à glisser sur la glace pour se rendre de leurs pavillons jusqu'au château, et vice-versa. Désormais, les jardins étaient recouverts de neige, une neige qui ne cessait de prendre de l'épaisseur au fur et à mesure des jours. Le concierge de l'Académie était sans arrêt en train de déblayer tel ou tel coin, notamment les passages les plus empruntés comme l'allée centrale qui conduisait au château et les trois chemins qui menaient aux pavillons. Des feux de cheminée brûlaient en continu dans les salles communes des pavillons, et c'était là qu'Hermione aimait passer le plus clair de son temps. En vérité elle jonglait entre salle commune du pavillon rouge et bibliothèque du château. Pour se rendre à celui-ci, elle passait toujours par les ponts qui enjambaient la rivière gelée, n'osant pas faire comme les étudiants hardis qui glissaient sur la glace pour rallier l'autre rive. Le souvenir traumatisant de sa chute dans l'eau glaciale du Lac noir à Poudlard l'incitait à une extrême prudence. Un matin, alors qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque en empruntant un des ponts, elle vit une fois encore des étudiants insouciants glisser sur la glace. Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour vous sauver, pensa-t-elle. Moi j'ai eu la chance que Drago soit là, mais d'autres ont eu moins de fortune.

Hermione tapa des pieds pour enlever la neige de ses bottes lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée du château, puis elle entra à l'intérieur. Il était huit heures du matin, une heure relativement matinale, et le château était en conséquence bien silencieux. A Beauxbâtons les cours commençaient à neuf heures comme à Poudlard. En entrant dans la bibliothèque, Hermione ne manqua pas de saluer Abraxar Lampion.

\- Vous arrivez tout juste à l'heure d'ouverture mademoiselle Granger, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

\- C'était mon but monsieur Lampion. J'ai appris par cœur les horaires d'ouverture et de fermeture de cette bibliothèque.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, chose qui sembla lui arracher un gros effort, et Hermione ne douta pas qu'il devait réserver ce genre d'expressions à de très rares occasions. Madame Pince avait le même tempérament taciturne et grincheux mais savait lui sourire de la même façon. Soudain, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans son dos et elle manqua de crier de surprise en voyant Harry entrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Le brun à lunettes salua poliment le bibliothécaire puis fit la bise à Hermione.

\- J'ai à te parler, lui dit-il précipitamment. Je savais que tu serais ici à cette heure-là donc je t'ai attendu dans une salle d'étude à côté.

\- Allons nous asseoir, lui proposa son amie. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

\- J'ai encore des visions, lui avoua Harry. Toujours les mêmes : Drago Malefoy enchaîné au mur d'un cachot, torturé par Bellatrix Lestrange, hurlant ton nom. Et puis ensuite je vois des ruines…des ruines sur une colline…non, pas des ruines…une sorte de château de pierre…mais laissé à l'abandon tu vois ? comme s'il avait été ravagé par un incendie ou…je ne sais pas. En fait ce château de pierre n'est pas sur une colline…plutôt au sommet d'une petite montagne…il a une forme assez bizarre, légèrement oblongue d'un côté mais formant un angle droit sur l'autre pan de la muraille. A mon avis c'est un bâtiment très ancien.

\- Et tu dis que tu revois ça sans arrêt ?

\- La nuit principalement. C'est comme si je rêvais de la même chose systématiquement.

\- Voldemort retiendrait donc Malefoy prisonnier dans un château en pierre ? tu penses que c'est en Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Non, murmura Harry d'une voix soudain grave. Il est là…tout près. Je le sens. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui depuis que nous sommes allés au Département des Mystères.

\- Je pense avoir la solution au problème, déclara Hermione après quelques instants de réflexion. Viens, on va regarder dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme se leva et déambula entre les rayonnages, cherchant quelque chose de spécifique. Harry avait un peu de mal à voir où elle voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête au beau milieu d'une allée et qu'elle lui désigne du doigt le nom du rayon.

\- Les châteaux ?

\- Oui les châteaux, lui répondit Hermione. Tu peux m'aider à monter sur cette échelle ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet qui était posé un peu plus loin ; Je suis trop petite pour atteindre certaines rangées.

Harry l'aida à monter, puis la regarda d'un œil intrigué parcourir les rangées de livres.

\- _Châteaux des rois de France, châteaux magiques, châteaux hantés, châteaux du Moyen-Âge, châteaux d'Europe,_ énuméra Hermione en parcourant la rangée de livres la plus haute du rayon. _Châteaux d'Espagne, châteaux et citadelles royales du sud-ouest français, châteaux du Pays Cathare_ …

Hermione redescendit de l'échelle, le livre à la main. Tout aussi intrigué qu'elle, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle feuilletait les pages de l'ouvrage.

\- Le château de Lastours, lu à haute voix Hermione. Le château d'Arques, le château de Quéribus, le château de Puilaurens, le château de Puivert, le château de Miramont, le château de Montségur…

\- C'est celui-là ! s'écria Harry. C'est lui que j'ai vu ! il a exactement cette forme-là !

Tous les deux fixèrent l'illustration qui accompagnait le texte sur le château en question. Effectivement, comme l'avait dit Harry le bâtiment était à moitié en ruines, mais il occupait une position atypique car il était bâti au sommet d'une butte escarpée, dominant ainsi le paysage environnant.

\- Au Moyen-Âge les moldus avaient l'habitude de construire des châteaux de ce type, expliqua Hermione. Ils les bâtissaient souvent sur des hauteurs pour des raisons stratégiques car ils pouvaient voir les ennemis arriver de loin.

\- Ce château date donc du Moyen-Âge.

\- Oui, regarde la date : 1206. Presque 800 ans. Il a été détruit en 1244 après un siège de plusieurs mois car il abritait des hérétiques…des cathares. Plus de 200 personnes ont péri sur le bûcher après la reddition de la forteresse.

\- Qui sont les cathares ?

\- On ne l'a jamais vraiment su. C'étaient des dissidents de la religion chrétienne des moldus, qui les considérait hérétiques. J'ai lu des livres où l'on affirmait que c'étaient en fait des sorciers. Ils auraient été persécutés à cause de leurs trop grandes richesses, de leurs trop grands secrets, de leurs trop grands pouvoirs.

\- Un lieu symbolique donc que ce château de Montségur, commenta Harry. Voldemort n'a pas choisi ce lieu au hasard, lui qui hait les moldus. Au Moyen-Âge c'étaient eux qui nous martyrisaient, mais maintenant les rôles se sont inversés.

Hermione décida d'emprunter le livre _Châteaux du Pays Cathare_ car elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur ce sujet. Harry la laissa donc à ses études et quitta la bibliothèque.

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent pour manger dans le réfectoire. Il était alors deux heures de l'après-midi. Au menu aujourd'hui il y avait de la viande de bœuf, des légumes, une assiette de fromages, un plateau de fruits et une tarte aux pommes. Ron, Tracey, Neville, Pansy et Dean se trouvaient là eux aussi.

\- Il faudrait que je visite les cuisines de ce château un de ces jours, déclara Ron entre deux bouchées de viande. Leur nourriture ici est excellente.

\- Je suppose que ce sont des elfes de maison qui préparent à manger, soupira Hermione.

\- En tout cas s'il y en a, ils cuisinent divinement bien.

Hermione soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Son esprit était ailleurs, divaguant vers des pensées amères. Elle pensait à Drago, non Malefoy, s'acharna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle pensait à Malefoy, oui voilà qui était plus juste. Elle n'avait pas digéré l'horrible lettre qu'il lui avait écrite ainsi que sa disparition, et elle ne le digérerait sans doute jamais, mais depuis que Harry lui avait révélé les visions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être profondément inquiète à son sujet. Peut-être que si Malefoy venait à mourir, elle regretterait de ne pas l'avoir pardonné. Et alors, même si sa mort ne serait pas de son fait, elle aurait celle-ci sur la conscience jusqu'à sa propre mort. Parce qu'au fond, tu l'aimes toujours, chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

Exaspérée, Hermione se leva brusquement de table, fit signe à ses amis qu'elle était fatiguée, puis sortit du réfectoire. Le froid qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle sortit dehors la fit greloter, mais les pensées qui l'accablaient la faisait autrement plus frissonner. En fin de compte, Malefoy avait beau être un homme mauvais, il n'était pas totalement rongé par le mal, et il avait autant le droit qu'elle d'avoir un lit chaud et un refuge où vivre en sécurité. C'était son devoir d'aller le chercher là-bas, dans les ruines du château des cathares, de l'arracher à sa geôle et de le ramener ici à l'Académie. Mais comment tromper la vigilance de Voldemort ? le château devait être bien gardé. A moins que le Lord Noir soit déjà reparti avec la plupart de ses fidèles ? c'était une possibilité. Après tout, qui aurait l'idée d'aller fouiner dans un château en ruines ? Peut-être que Voldemort ne savait pas que certaines de ses pensées lui échappaient pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Harry ? Dans ce cas-là, ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur le Lord Noir.

Hermione attendit patiemment que ses amis sortent du réfectoire et la rejoignent au-dehors.

\- Il faut que nous partions en expédition au château de Montségur, leur dit-elle d'un ton ferme et déterminé. Drago Malefoy se trouve prisonnier là-bas. Il va y mourir si nous ne venons pas à son secours.

\- Sa vie vaut-t-elle vraiment la peine qu'on mette en danger les nôtres ? soupira Dean.

\- Oui, répliqua Hermione. Il possède avec lui une…une arme…quelque chose d'inestimable qui sera peut-être la clé pour en finir avec Voldemort et la guerre. Souvenez-vous qu'au Terrier nous avons déjà parlé de cela.

\- Et si c'était un piège ? risqua Neville. Je ne conteste pas les visions d'Harry, mais il se pourrait que Drago ait été déplacé dans un autre château et que Voldemort induise Harry en erreur en voulant lui montrer ce qu'il veut qu'il voie, c'est-à-dire un autre lieu.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas il nous faudra fouiller tous les châteaux de la région, déclara Hermione. Nous nous occuperons de Montségur en dernier. Mais nous devons faire vite, Malefoy a besoin d'aide, et si nous tardons trop il sera mort et l'expédition n'aura servi à rien.

\- Je vais prévenir Rogue, déclara Harry. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai d'autres visions.

 **.**

Deux jours plus tard, l'expédition se mit en ordre de marche. Quatorze membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient choisi de participer à l'aventure : Severus Rogue, Alastor Maugrey, Mondingus Fletcher, Rufus Scrimgeour, Janus Thickey, Gawain Robards, Augustus Pye le médicomage, Alicia Spinnet, Dirk Cresswell, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podemore, Ernie Mac Milan, puis les frères Willy et Frank Larebrouss. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Pansy et Tracey les accompagnaient. Rufus Scrimgeour emmena avec lui son hibou grand-duc afin de maintenir une liaison régulière par courrier avec le quartier général de Le Perthus. En l'absence de Rogue, c'est à Kingsley Shacklebolt qu'échue la tâche de diriger l'Ordre. Ils étaient donc vingt-et-un à partir. Leur départ s'effectua à Le Perthus, devant le QG de l'Ordre où les attendaient une demi-douzaine de sombrals, l'hippogriffe Buck et une dizaine de balais.

\- Soyez prudents, les avertit Olympe Maxime de sa voix rauque.

La directrice de Beauxbâtons avait été tenue au courant de toute l'opération par Rogue. Elle et Kingsley observèrent d'un œil soucieux les sorciers s'envoler dans les airs puis s'éloigner à grande vitesse.

\- Tout ceci me paraît un peu précipité mon cher, déclara madame Maxime.

\- En effet, mais nous avons une vie à sauver. Le devoir n'attend pas Olympe. De plus, Harry et ses amis sont à l'Académie depuis trois semaines maintenant, et grâce à vos soins ils sont de nouveau en pleine forme et plus ragaillardis que jamais.

\- Merlin fasse qu'ils reviennent tous, pria madame Maxime. Passez une bonne journée Kingsley.

Il la salua de même, puis se résigna à rentrer à l'intérieur du quartier général, dans la vieille brasserie désaffectée du village. Et c'est avec appréhension qu'il se mura dès lors dans l'attente.

Loin, très loin de la vieille brasserie, dans le ciel des Pyrénées la troupe volante des sorciers scrutait le paysage en contrebas, à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous leurs pieds. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers le nord, cherchant des yeux un premier château cathare où s'arrêter. Hermione n'avait malheureusement pu emmener avec elle son livre _Châteaux du Pays Cathare_ , mais elle s'était astreinte à apprendre par cœur le nom des castels médiévaux qui jalonnaient la région.

\- Ici ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment. C'est le château de Miramont !

Severus Rogue fût le premier à descendre en piqué vers les ruines qu'indiquait Hermione, et les autres le suivirent de près. Ils se posèrent en douceur au pied des contreforts du château, puis chacun descendit de son balai ou de sa monture et se mit à épier les environs.

\- Dedalus, en éclaireur ! ordonna Rogue d'une voix tranchante. Trouve un passage dans la muraille et vérifie s'il n'y a pas de danger. Rufus, Gawain, Janus, Sturgis, Alicia avec moi. On entre par la porte principale lorsque Dedalus nous fera signe que la voie est libre.

\- Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione.

\- Restez à couvert. Surveillez les montures et les balais. Sept membres de l'Ordre resteront avec vous.

Au bout d'un moment, Dedalus Diggle cria que la voie était libre. C'est alors avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'Hermione et ses amis virent Rogue et les autres disparaître à l'intérieur du château en ruines.

\- Il n'y a rien, maugréa Rufus Scrimgeour en réapparaissant une demi-heure plus tard avec le reste de la petite escouade. Rien que de la pierraille. Cherchons ailleurs.

Ils quittèrent les lieux comme ils y étaient venus, avec une rapidité époustouflante, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. A la tombée du jour ils avaient exploré deux autres châteaux, celui de Lastours et celui de Puilaurens. Les résultats avaient été les mêmes que pour le château de Miramont : des castels en ruines, abandonnés aux quatre vents, sans aucun Drago Malefoy retenu prisonnier dans de quelconques souterrains. Severus Rogue avait bien évidement anticipé que leur expédition risquait de prendre plusieurs jours, aussi une fois la nuit tombée ordonna-t-il que l'on bâtisse un campement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Beauxbâtons, Hermione et ses amis furent donc contraints de dormir de nouveau à la dure. Les tentes fournies par l'Ordre du Phénix étaient du même acabit que celles de Perkins, le collègue d'Arthur Weasley.

\- Allez ! debout là-dedans ! en route ! s'époumona Alastor Maugrey une heure à peine après le lever du soleil le lendemain matin.

\- Il nous reste quatre châteaux à visiter, déclara Rogue à la cantonade. Si tout se passe bien, nous serons revenus à Beauxbâtons demain dans la soirée avec Drago Malefoy dans nos bagages.

Leurs recherches les amenèrent au château d'Arques puis au château de Puivert, et enfin au château de Quéribus. A chaque fois ce fût une désillusion. Des ruines, des ruines et encore des ruines, voilà tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Certains parmi les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à douter des visions qu'Harry avait pu avoir, maugréant tout bas que la mort de Sirius était un parfait exemple qui démontrait que Voldemort pouvait intervenir dans l'esprit de Harry et falsifier ses pensées. Mais Harry lui-même demeurait confiant, faisant la sourde oreille à la grogne qui montait dans les rangs des sorciers. Il était persuadé que Drago se trouvait depuis le début à Montségur, et les recherches récentes ne faisaient que corroborer son opinion.

\- Demain matin nous nous mettrons en route deux heures après l'aube, déclara Rogue avant que tout le monde n'aille dormir. Nous irons au dernier château, celui de Montségur. Dans tous les cas, que Drago Malefoy s'y trouve ou pas, nous retournerons à Beauxbâtons et nous y serons avant le coucher du soleil.

C'est sûr ces mots que les membres de l'expédition allèrent dans leurs tentes prendre du repos, passant ainsi leur deuxième nuit en extérieur. Harry dormait avec Ron, Hermione, Alastor Maugrey et Alicia Spinnet. Si les quatre autres trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil, celui-ci se mit à fuir Harry sans relâche, et bientôt il fût à nouveau envahi par les horribles visions de Drago torturé dans des cachots sombres et humides. Le dénouement était proche, il le sentait.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait moche aujourd'hui ! commenta Dudley.

\- Oh mon chéri je t'en prie ce n'est qu'un peu de pluie, ça va passer.

\- Non maman ça ne passera pas. Privet Drive me manque.

\- Nous y retournerons quand j'aurais terminé mon année sabbatique, déclara d'un ton catégorique Vernon Dursley. Profite un peu de la Provence nom de Dieu ! et puis c'est bientôt Noël, si tu veux nous t'emmènerons aux sports d'hiver pendant les vacances.

\- Harry vous manque ? demanda Dudley.

\- Pff…oh tu sais pour faire les tâches ménagères il était utile à la maison, mais à part cela…

\- Tu es trop sévère Pétunia, répliqua Vernon sans lever les yeux de son journal. Tiens, est-ce que tu peux me resservir un verre de vin s'il te plaît ? ils ont vraiment de très bons crus dans la région.

\- Vous vous souvenez de la fille qu'Harry avait invitée à la maison ? insista Dudley.

\- Ah…euh oui cette…jeune fille accoutrée de façon plutôt légère, se remémora Vernon. Merci pour le vin Pétunia ! eh bien quoi Dudley ? elle te manque elle aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna son fils d'une voix mélancolique.

Soudain, une sorte de grondement sourd se fit entendre, puis un grand _BANG !_ résonna à leurs oreilles, à peine atténué par les baies vitrées de la véranda.

\- Oh Vernon c'est encore le voisin qui recommence !

\- Un de ses jours il faudra que j'aille lui régler son compte à ce gredin de…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Gregarov…Gregorov…Gregoritch…Gregaritch…je ne sais plus…

\- C'est un fou ? demanda Dudley à ses parents. Il faudra peut-être appeler l'hôpital ?

\- Mais non il n'est pas fou, répondit Vernon. Enfin…pas totalement. La seule fois où j'ai réussi à lui parler, il m'a expliqué qu'il faisait des expériences scientifiques chez lui…tu parles, chaque semaine c'est la même rengaine, on a l'impression que le type il cherche à créer une bombe nucléaire artisanale.

Les Dursley vivaient depuis la mi-juillet à côté de leur étrange voisin, au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel huppé et situé sur les hauteurs de la ville des fleurs et des parfums, l'élégante Grasse. Quand ils étaient arrivés là au beau milieu de l'été, les champs de fleurs tout autour de la ville resplendissaient de milles couleurs chatoyantes, du pourpre ardent des coquelicots à l'éclat doré des jonquilles en passant par le mauve des lavandes. Le doux climat de l'arrière-pays provençal avait fait beaucoup de bien aux poumons de Vernon, lui qui avait la gorge fragile. Pétunia se trouvait quant à elle au paradis car elle adorait les fleurs. Dudley se plaisait en apprentissage chez un fabricant de parfums, et il avait même décroché son premier contrat il y avait peu. Bref, la famille Dursley était heureuse, et absolument rien, pas même les sombres nouvelles qui leur parvenait de Grande-Bretagne par l'intermédiaire des journaux n'avait entamé ce bonheur familial.

\- Tout serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas ce voisin, râla Pétunia. Ce Gregoritch…de quelle nationalité est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- Oh sans doute un riche magnat russe ou ukrainien si tu veux mon avis, répondit Vernon. Il y en a plusieurs dans la région.

\- Je déteste ce genre de personnes, cracha Pétunia. Elles ont trop d'argent et ne savent même plus quoi en faire.

\- Est-ce que ça se pourrait que ce soit…quelqu'un comme Harry ? risqua Dudley.

\- Tu veux dire…un sorcier ? fit Vernon en haussant un sourcil sceptique. M'étonnerait, c'est juste un pauvre type, un scientifique raté.

Dans la maison d'à-côté, Mykew Gregorovitch souriait d'un air las tout en surveillant son élevage de crabes de feu. Il venait d'en mettre un à la casserole pour le déjeuner, mais la cuisson n'avait pas réussi et tout avait explosé. Ça arrivait avec ce genre de bestioles. D'un coup de baguette il nettoya les murs de la cuisine recouverts de sauce tomate et de morceaux de crabe ébouillantés, puis il jeta tout à la poubelle. Une fois cela fait, il quitta la cuisine, n'ayant plus faim tout d'un coup. Il se dirigea vers son atelier où reposaient des centaines de baguettes qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué au cours des derniers mois. Gregorovitch s'assit dans un fauteuil miteux et se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant ardemment s'il arriverait à survivre aux temps troublés de son époque. Tout avait commencé au mois de septembre de l'année précédente. Lord Voldemort était venu le voir dans son village natal situé non loin de la frontière entre la Bulgarie et la Roumanie. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa baguette. Gregorovitch avait examiné celle-ci et avait conclu que tout était en ordre, mais il avait tout de même relevé qu'il y avait une plume de phénix. Voldemort lui avait donc donné la mission suivante : découvrir qui possédait une baguette avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui la réponse paraissait évidente, mais il lui avait fallu pas moins de quatre mois pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Voldemort était revenu et il lui avait dit la réponse, ce à quoi le Lord Noir avait répliqué : maintenant trouve-moi celui qui possède la baguette de Sureau. Puisqu'avec ma baguette je ne pourrai vaincre Potter, la plus puissante baguette du monde me le permettra une fois que j'aurais tué son propriétaire. Avant qu'il ne parte, Gregorovitch lui avait dit avec malice : je pense que vous pourriez demander à Garrick Ollivander de vous en fabriquer une nouvelle. Une nouvelle baguette. C'est lui qui a fabriqué celle que vous tenez entre les mains.

Trois mois plus tard, il apprenait la mort d'Ollivander, qui avait été torturé de longues semaines pour avoir refusé de servir Lord Voldemort. Il avait alors jubilé : son plus grand rival était mort, et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Désormais, c'est vers lui qu'on se tournerait pour fabriquer les meilleures baguettes de toute l'Europe. Ce qu'il ne savait pas alors, c'est que paradoxalement la mort d'Ollivander avait signifié le début des problèmes. Du plus profond des ténèbres, un mage noir s'était réveillé de son long sommeil. Gellert Grindelwald était sorti de sa tanière et avait reconstitué son armée, sa Horde Noire. Dans le village de Gregorovitch, tous ceux qui ne se rallièrent pas à l'armée du mage noir furent exécutés, leurs biens pillés et leurs maisons incendiées. A ce moment-là, on l'avait sommé de fabriquer des baguettes en masse pour les nouveaux soldats. Il n'eût d'autre choix que de se soumettre, mais pour plus de sûreté il se réfugia à l'école de Durmstrang où le directeur Ivan Donovitch le pris sous son aile. Donovitch était un fidèle partisan de Grindelwald, à tel point qu'il ouvrit les portes de son école pour permettre à la Horde Noire de s'exercer dans le vaste domaine de Durmstrang. Un peu plus tard, l'armée de Grindelwald se mit en route et commença à ravager les villages moldus de Bulgarie. Gregorovitch n'était pas dupe, il savait bien ce que Grindelwald cherchait, ce qu'il avait toujours cherché : le Graal. Le fabricant de baguette avait quitté Durmstrang lorsqu'il avait appris l'incendie de Poudlard et la mort de Dumbledore. En effet, c'était Dumbledore le possesseur de la baguette de Sureau, il le savait. Cette baguette avait brûlé, il le savait aussi. Voldemort allait sans doute revenir lui demander des comptes, alors il avait fui en Provence, à Grasse, une ville où il avait séjourné étant jeune lorsqu'il rêvait d'être parfumeur. Seul Ivan Donovitch savait où il s'était rendu. Gregorovitch savait que les Dursley étaient la dernière famille de Harry, aussi lorsqu'il les avait vu débarquer au mois de juillet, il avait acheté tout exprès une maison juste à côté de chez eux afin de pouvoir les surveiller. Depuis cinq mois, les Dursley sans le savoir étaient sur écoute. C'est à travers eux que Gregorovitch était au courant des évènements qui se déroulaient dans le monde moldu en Grande-Bretagne et en France. Il continuait d'envoyer à distance des baguettes vers la Bulgarie, prétextant comme raison officielle de son départ une phtisie qui l'obligeait à prendre du repos dans un endroit ensoleillé. Désormais, le mois de décembre était là et il était toujours en vie. Vieux, âgé de près de soixante-quinze ans, sans femme ni enfants, Gregorovitch savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'années devant lui. Avant de mourir, il souhaitait revenir dans son village natal et voir périr Lord Voldemort. Quant à Grindelwald, s'il pouvait disparaître cela lui ferait également du bien. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mages noirs, bien que lui-même soit très attiré par la magie noire. En vérité, ce à quoi il aspirait dorénavant c'était le repos.

\- Grindelwald ne trouvera jamais le Graal, et Voldemort ne trouvera jamais la baguette de Sureau, ricana Gregorovitch dans son fauteuil. Quelle débauche d'énergie inutile ! tant d'innocents livrés à la mort dans les prisons de Nurmengard et d'Azkaban ! et moi, je suis quelque part à l'origine des meurtres, moi qui fabrique les armes du crime.

Gregorovitch ricana encore un peu, puis il prit une mine pensive et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait étudié la magie noire lors de ses études à Durmstrang et même longtemps après, et il savait quel sortilège affreux reliait Voldemort et Harry Potter : L'Anima Tua Fractus.

\- Il faut que le petit Harry meure, ainsi Voldemort mourra à son tour. Mais Voldemort ne pouvant pas tuer Harry à cause de leurs baguettes jumelles, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre soit le meurtrier. Qui ? Moi…oui moi je pourrais commettre le meurtre. Au passage je débarrasserais Grindelwald d'un concurrent et je serais récompensé !

Les yeux de Mykew Gregorovitch s'illuminèrent, et il quitta son fauteuil pour arpenter l'atelier où s'entassait des centaines de baguettes en attente de livraison.

\- Et quoi de mieux que d'attirer Harry Potter dans un piège ? avec son oncle et sa tante comme appâts ? il suffirait de lui envoyer un signal de détresse disant qu'ils sont en danger…et alors il ramènera sa jolie petite bouille par ici. Avant de le tuer je lui expliquerais mes raisons. Le connaissant, il acceptera de se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier de la menace de Voldemort.

 **.**

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Grasse au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Drago et Blaise sortirent de leur wagon en soutenant Amarante, encore mal en point à cause des coups reçus. Gornuk avait caché son visage sous une capuche et les suivait de près. Tous les quatre quittèrent rapidement la gare, espérant découvrir le plus rapidement possible l'endroit où vivait le fabricant de baguettes. Enfin nous y sommes, pensa Drago. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Val Sans Retour, le beau blond n'avait cessé de penser à la nouvelle baguette qu'il souhaitait faire fabriquer.

\- Il faut que nous nous cachions au plus vite chez Gregorovitch, déclara Gornuk. Les mangemorts que nous avons croisés dans le train il y a cinq jours de cela sont sans doute déjà à notre recherche. Ce serait bien d'éviter de les recroiser en centre-ville.

\- _Expecto Patronum !_ formula Drago.

La solution était toute trouvée : envoyer un patronus qui trouverait de lui-même Gregorovitch avec un message à son intention. En attendant le retour du patronus, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur d'un café près de la gare. Le patronus ne tarda pas à revenir avec la réponse du fabricant de baguettes. Celui-ci était d'accord pour les accueillir chez lui, aussi Drago et les autres suivirent-ils le patronus. Celui-ci les emmena de la gare jusqu'aux hauteurs de la ville. De là, on pouvait voir en contrebas les champs de fleurs recouverts d'une gigantesque nappe de givre. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop sur le paysage et contemplèrent la maison devant laquelle le patronus s'était arrêté : une maison située au cœur d'un quartier huppé, en tous points semblable à celles qui se trouvaient alentour. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Drago fût celui qui se dévoua pour frapper à la porte d'entrée. Un long laps de temps s'écoula, puis un judas s'ouvrit brusquement et un œil pénétrant le fixa.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la voix d'un ton bourru.

\- Qui je suis ? quelqu'un qui a besoin de votre aide.

\- Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? s'écria soudain Blaise derrière Drago. De qui avez-vous peur ?

\- Cela ne regarde que moi ! maintenant je vous le demande pour la dernière fois : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Drago Malefoy, avoua à contrecœur le blond. Je viens pour vous demander de me rendre un service. Je veux que vous me fabriquiez une baguette.

\- Il faudra que vous y mettiez le prix, je n'ai que rarement l'habitude de faire des commandes sur-mesure.

\- Je paierai ce qu'il faudra. Est-ce que moi et mes amis pouvons entrer. J'ai avec moi un gobelin et une vélane. Ça ne vous pose pas un problème j'espère ?

\- Non. Mais dites-moi exactement, dans quel camp êtes-vous ?

\- Nous fuyons Voldemort et ses partisans.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Gregorovitch en refermant le judas aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait ouvert. Entrez et faites vite ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte dans la seconde suivante.

Mykew Gregorovitch était un homme assez âgé, ce à quoi Drago s'attendait un peu. Il avait de longs cheveux gris sales et emmêlés, une barbe drue et fournie couleur poivre, une peau hâlée et de larges mains caleuses. Il était vêtu d'un pardessus, d'un pantalon grossier en toile et de larges bottes. Il empestait le tabac et le whisky pur malt, et cela non plus n'étonna pas Drago. Gregorovitch les emmena directement dans son atelier et chercha à les impressionner avec ses étalages de baguettes.

\- Vous devez être fier, déclara Blaise. Désormais vous êtes le plus grand fabricant de baguettes de toute l'Europe. On doit s'arracher vos commandes.

\- Oui j'en suis fier, répondit Gregorovitch avec un petit sourire.

Quelque chose dans ce sourire ne plût pas du tout à Blaise, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Je vous remets ceci, déclara Drago en donnant au fabricant de baguettes le coffret où se trouvait l'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie, ainsi que la gourde où se trouvait sa sève et ses feuilles. Voici aussi un croquis sur l'aspect général que je voudrais que ma baguette possède. Oh…j'ai failli oublier…tenez, dit-il en passant à Gregorovitch la plume de Braisardente.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! s'exclama Gregorovitch d'un air incrédule. Une plume de phénix ! par la barbe de Merlin…c'est si rare ! jeune homme, vous m'intriguez.

\- Serait-ce possible de vous payer d'avance ? combien demandez-vous ?

\- Mmh…eh bien les tarifs habituels pour les baguettes sur-demande sont de l'ordre de 12 gallions…mais comme les affaires marchent plutôt bien pour moi en ce moment, je vais vous faire une offre au rabais : 10 gallions.

Drago sortit l'argent de ses poches et le plaça dans une bourse qu'il tendit ensuite à Gregorovitch.

\- Merci monsieur, dit le fabricant de baguettes. Normalement je mets deux semaines environ pour réaliser une baguette, mais celle que vous me demandez m'a l'air assez compliquée à créer. Vous pourrez revenir dans un mois, là je serais certain de l'avoir terminée.

\- Revenir ? s'exclama Drago. Mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de partir monsieur Gregorovitch. Nous resterons jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé.

\- Très bien…dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous héberger ici, dans ma demeure. Je vis tout seul depuis trop longtemps ici, un peu de compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Puisque c'est proposé si chaleureusement, nous acceptons votre offre, répondit Drago.

\- Je vois qu'une de vos amies souffre, commenta Gregorovitch en observant Amarante. Montez-là en haut, je vais lui préparer un bouillon d'herbes médicinales.

Un mois, pensa Drago. Un mois et j'aurais ma baguette. Un mois et je pourrais aller délivrer ma mère, et ensuite j'en finirais avec mon grand-père.

Le soir venu, le beau bond s'allongea dans l'un des lits de la chambre d'amis après avoir dîné en compagnie du fabricant de baguettes. Blaise occupait le second lit, Gornuk et Amarante dormaient au grenier.

\- Nous y sommes presque, déclara Drago en fixant le plafond.

\- Moi je dirais qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Quand j'aurais cette nouvelle baguette je serais plus puissant que jamais. Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera d'aller sauver ma mère.

\- Je vois…Drago je veux que tu me promettes un chose : si Narcissa meurt, ne cherche pas à te venger. Ne profite pas des nouveaux pouvoirs que te conférera cette baguette pour faire le mal.

\- Ma mère ne mourra pas…

\- DRAGO ! promets-le-moi. Je ne rigole pas. Tu veux devenir comme Voldemort et Grindelwald ? as-tu retenu ce que t'as enseigné Dumbledore ? en chacun de nous se trouve un potentiel mage noir, en chacun de nous se trouve une part de ténèbres profondément enfouie et prête à se nourrir de nos peurs, de notre jalousie, de notre haine et de notre rage pour nous pousser à faire le mal.

\- Blaise…je ne peux rien promettre. Je ne suis pas Rogue, ni Potter.

\- Mais tu es meilleur que ton père. Tu as plus de caractère, plus de courage qu'il n'en a jamais eu. Alors je t'en prie ne devient pas pire encore que lui.

\- Tant que tu seras à mes côtés ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Et sur ces mots, Drago roula sur le côté et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Blaise et Drago décidèrent d'aller prendre l'air en compagnie de Gornuk. Ils avaient petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Gregorovitch, puis le fabricant de baguettes s'était retiré dans son atelier. Ils avaient laissé Amarante se reposer dans sa chambre et s'étaient chaudement vêtus pour pouvoir affronter le froid du dehors. On avait beau se trouver en Provence, l'hiver s'était déjà installé cette année-là. Les deux sorciers et le gobelin quittèrent le quartier huppé où vivait Gregorovitch puis se mirent à descendre des hauteurs de la ville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux champs de fleurs endormies par le gel, ils ralentirent leur rythme de marche pour prendre le temps d'observer la nature. Un pâle soleil éclairait la campagne environnante, mais il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. L'air était froid et sec, le sol était dur et couvert d'une nappe de givre qui rigidifiait l'herbe et la terre. Les quelques arbres qui jalonnaient les champs étaient nus, mais Drago n'eût aucun mal à les imaginer en plein cœur de l'été, recouverts de grappes de fruits et d'un feuillage verdoyant. Ce monde endormi par le gel fit réfléchir le beau blond. Est-ce qu'il lui serait permis de vivre assez vieux pour le voir refleurir ? Il restait pas moins de quatre mois avant l'arrivée du printemps, autant dire une éternité.

\- J'espère que l'on pourra passer Noël ici, déclara Blaise.

\- Ouais, approuva Gornuk, bien au chaud chez Gregorovitch avec un bon repas pour nous réchauffer le ventre.

\- Comment va Amarante ? demanda Drago.

\- Oh…elle s'en remet doucement, fit Gornuk en haussant les épaules. Les coups ont été rudes…ce salaud de Montague n'y est pas allé de main morte !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a exactement ?

\- Des petites lésions internes, des hématomes…elle s'en remettra ne vous inquiétez pas.

Chemin faisant, ils traversèrent les champs de lavandes gelés. Le terrain n'était pas plat mais était jalonné de petites collines. Ce paysage s'étendait sur des milles à la ronde, et s'il n'y avait pas eu les bâtiments colorés de la ville de Grasse derrière eux, cette étendue ensommeillée par le froid les aurait un peu oppressés. Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis celui de leurs pas sur le sol couvert de givre. Même les oiseaux se taisaient.

\- Gringotts me manque, avoua Gornuk au bout d'un moment. C'était ma maison. Mes collègues étaient ma famille.

\- Les mangemorts n'ont pas dû tout piller, tenta Drago. Dans les profondeurs il y a des secrets que seuls les gobelins connaissent.

\- Hélas, certains d'entre nous se sont sans doute soumis et ont trahi notre race. Mais dis-moi sorcier, quand feras-tu donc usage de ton épée ? ta si précieuse épée incrustée de joyaux ?

\- Quand j'en aurais l'utilité.

\- Je me méfie de ce Gregorovitch, déclara Gornuk. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, même un geste, tu le pourfends comme un vulgaire lapin sur une broche.

\- Il ne tentera rien, fit Drago. Il est vieux et seul, nous sommes trois et en pleine forme. Je l'ai payé, il me fera ma baguette sans faire d'histoires. Et puis je pense qu'il aspire à la tranquillité, je ne vois pas ce qu'une tentative d'agression sur nous lui rapporterait.

Mais au fond de lui-même, Drago trouvait lui aussi que Gregorovitch était bizarre. Il ne savait presque rien du fabricant de baguettes, si ce n'est qu'il était bulgare, ainsi évidemment que toutes les histoires qu'on colportait à son sujet. Mais oui au fait, que faisait-il en Provence ? qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à fuir si loin de son pays natal ? et pourquoi avait-il accepté de les héberger sans contrepartie ? était-il vraiment opposé à Voldemort ? autant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses.

\- On pourrait l'interroger, déclara Blaise. Ainsi on verra s'il est net ou pas. S'il esquive nos questions ce sera un signe qu'il n'est pas tout propre.

\- Il l'est déjà et on le sait tous, répliqua Drago. Mais du moment qu'il ne présente pas une menace directe ça me va.

\- Je me demande bien à qui il vend toutes ces baguettes que j'ai vu dans son atelier.

Une heure et demi plus tard ils étaient revenus à la maison de Gregorovitch. Peu à leur aise dans cette bâtisse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Drago et Blaise se réfugièrent dans leur chambre à l'étage.

\- Nous devrions partir, conseilla le métis. On va se tourner les pouces et ne rien faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de fabriquer ta baguette.

\- Que veux-tu faire d'autre à part attendre ? où veux-tu aller ? nous sommes traqués.

\- On ne peut pas passer notre vie à se cacher.

\- Lorsque j'aurais ma nouvelle baguette Blaise nous ne nous cacherons plus.

\- Le temps presse Drago. Ta mère n'attendra pas éternellement que tu viennes la délivrer.

Le beau blond soupira. Les arguments de Blaise étaient d'une vérité désarmante.

\- Ecoute, Amarante est encore dans le coltar et de plus Gregorovitch nous invite à séjourner ici. Ce serait très impoli de s'en aller tout de suite.

\- Je n'aime pas cette maison et je n'aime pas ce type, maugréa Blaise. J'ai d'ailleurs jeté des sorts pour isoler la chambre afin qu'il ne nous entende pas.

 **.**

Ils revirent le fabricant de baguettes à l'occasion du dîner. Au menu il y avait du crabe et des pommes de terre avec des herbes de Provence, du pain et du beurre, et en boisson du vin. Méfiant, Blaise attendit que Gregorovitch goûte d'abord à son plat avant de se décider à y toucher à son tour. Gornuk était resté au chevet d'Amarante pour lui faire manger de la soupe, ils étaient donc trois à être attablés dans la cuisine.

\- C'est très bon, merci, déclara Drago à l'intention du fabricant de baguettes.

\- N'est-ce pas ? on mange toujours bien ici, vous ne risquez pas de mourir de faim.

\- Dites-moi, enchaîna Drago, pourquoi nous héberger sans contrepartie ? vous ne voudriez pas percevoir d'argent de notre part ?

\- Oh non, non ! voyons vous fuyez le Lord Noir, il est tout naturel que je vous cache ! nous sommes dans le même camp vous et moi !

\- Alors comme ça, vous avez fui Voldemort vous aussi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! grinça Gregorovitch. Oui j'ai fui Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le sorcier bulgare se remit à manger et évita de regarder Blaise dans les yeux, préférant fixer son assiette. Mais le regard du métis était si insistant qu'au bout d'un moment il releva la tête et dit :

\- Et vous alors ? que faites-vous si loin de la Grande-Bretagne ?

\- Nous avons fui la guerre, déclara Drago sans ciller. Comme vous je pense. Que se passe-t-il en Bulgarie ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Bien sûr que si vous savez ! s'écria Blaise d'une voix beaucoup trop forte.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Gregorovitch en se levant brusquement de table. ASSEZ ! OU JE VOUS JETTE DEHORS !

\- Je comprends que vous ayez peur, enchaîna pourtant Blaise sans faillir. On a tous peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? fit Gregorovitch en sortant une bouteille de whisky pur malt d'une étagère et en se versant une bonne rasade dans un verre.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur fabricant de baguettes d'Europe, vous devez être très demandé n'est-ce pas ? y compris par les partisans de…Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Ce sont des anglais, ils achètent anglais ! pas bulgare !

\- Ollivander était notre meilleur fabricant, mais il est mort, rétorqua Blaise. Quel dommage…

Gregorovitch avala d'une traite la rasade de whisky pur malt puis fixa Blaise d'un regard aussi noir que celui d'un corbeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ?! vous ! s'écria-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt, vous ne pourriez pas raisonner votre ami un peu ? il perd les pédales !

\- Ecoutez monsieur Gregorovitch, nous apprécions que vous ayez accepté de nous héberger et d'avoir bien voulu fabriquer sur-commande une baguette à mon intention, mais nous sommes malheureusement des fugitifs, et cela fait des semaines que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs que dans la région. Nous savons que vous pouvez nous apprendre ce qu'il se passe dans le reste de l'Europe, y compris en Europe de l'Est. Avant d'arriver ici, nous avons vu un village dévasté. Sur le reste d'un portail il y avait une marque…un triangle, un cercle et un bâton…ça ressemblait à un œil.

Gregorovitch pâlit à vue d'œil et se servit rapidement un nouveau verre de whisky pur malt.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il. Où avez-vous vu ça ?

\- Dans le nord-ouest.

\- Déjà…il est déjà arrivé là-bas, murmura le vieil homme en se passant une main sur le front. Par tous les Saints…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? enchaîna Drago tout en finissant son assiette.

\- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas…je ne l'ai jamais su…

Désormais, le fabricant de baguettes avait le regard dans le vague. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et contempla sans la voir son assiette à moitié entamée posée devant lui.

\- Monsieur Gregorovitch, déclara Blaise, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe à Nurmengard ?

Il releva soudain la tête et fixa le métis droit dans les yeux. Et Blaise y lu clairement une peur panique, mais pire encore, derrière cette peur il voyait dans le regard de son interlocuteur les prémices de la folie, la vraie folie, la schizophrénie et la paranoïa.

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé, dit Gregorovitch d'une voix soudainement toute petite, presque dans un murmure. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'y passe.

\- Ma mère est emprisonnée là-bas, déclara Drago. Après que vous m'ayez fabriqué la baguette, nous irons la chercher.

\- Oh pauvre fou…non…non pas là-bas…n'allez pas là-bas…c'est l'antre de la folie…

Gregorovitch tremblait désormais, et refusait de regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux.

\- Allez vous coucher tous les deux ! allez ouste ! du balai ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Sans se presser, Blaise et Drago quittèrent la cuisine puis montèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Je te l'avais dit, soupira Blaise en s'asseyant sur son lit, il nous cache des choses.

\- Il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il révélait certains secrets.

\- C'est dommage qu'il soit si faible, ajouta le métis. Je l'imaginais animé d'une volonté plus farouche.

\- Méfions-nous des apparences, conseilla Drago. Il est plus sournois et intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air. Peut-être que sa réaction n'était qu'une mise en scène visant à endormir nos soupçons à son égard. Il veut qu'on ait pitié de lui.

\- En tout cas il n'a pas empoisonné nos plats, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps éveillés, lisant quelques journaux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre et qui dataient déjà de plusieurs semaines, puis ils éteignirent la lumière et s'endormirent.

Les jours suivants, Gornuk se fit de plus en plus inquiet. Blaise et Drago n'y prêtèrent d'abord pas attention, occupés qu'ils étaient à surveiller discrètement Gregorovitch, mais au bout d'un moment le gobelin eut si mauvaise mine qu'ils se décidèrent à l'interroger.

\- C'est Amarante, soupira Gornuk. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive…son état se détériore inexplicablement…pourtant je la nourrie bien, je la laisse au lit bien au chaud, je reste à côté d'elle pour lui lire le journal…non vraiment je ne comprends pas.

\- Est-ce que les vélanes peuvent attraper la grippe ? questionna Blaise. C'est possible qu'elle en ait une. Ou alors une bronchite.

\- Non, elle ne tousse pas et ne se plaint pas de douleurs à la gorge. C'est juste que…j'ai l'impression qu'elle se meurt à petit feu. Elle ne peut plus bouger de son lit c'est une certitude. Mais elle n'a pas de fièvre et sa peau n'est pas plus chaude que la normale. Au contraire, elle se refroidit davantage chaque jour.

\- Mmh…étrange, commenta Drago. Il va falloir demander à Gregorovitch de nous fournir sa réserve complète d'herbes médicinales.

\- Vous le voyez souvent ? vu que je reste sans arrêt avec Amarante je ne me rends pas compte.

\- Nous le voyons presque aussi peu que toi si tu veux savoir, déclara Blaise. Simplement à l'heure des repas, sinon le reste de la journée il est dans son atelier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fabrique ? grogna Gornuk. Il ne peut pas passer tout son temps à travailler ce n'est pas possible ! il ne sort donc jamais ?

\- Non, répondit Drago. Il fait trop froid dehors m'a-t 'il dit.

\- A mon avis il ne fabrique pas que d'innocentes baguettes, déclara Blaise. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait un laboratoire secret où il fabrique des artefacts de magie noire.

\- Blaise tu abuses ! rétorqua Drago. Les rumeurs comme quoi Gregorovitch serait un mage noir sont fausses !

\- Il n'empêche, ce type a étudié à Durmstrang. Il en connaît un rayon j'en suis sûr.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu…jeter un maléfice à Amarante ? questionna Gornuk.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, fit Drago. Tu restes avec elle jour et nuit et tu n'as jamais vu Gregorovitch s'approcher d'elle.

\- Oui tu as raison…je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive et ça m'énerve ! venez je vais vous la montrer.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre que Gornuk partageait avec la vélane. Celle-ci était étendue dans son lit, les yeux clos. Elle dormait.

\- Vous voyez, murmura Gornuk pour ne pas la réveiller. Regardez ses cheveux, ils sont tous ternes. Et sa peau est froide, si froide. Elle a la couleur de la cendre alors que d'habitude elle brille comme le soleil. Et ses muscles sont raides, très raides. Son rythme cardiaque s'est également ralenti. Et quand elle est réveillée elle me dit qu'elle a un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de plomb. La nuit elle a des sueurs froides et elle gémit de douleur parfois. Elle a perdu l'appétit, et si je lui donne trop à manger elle vomit tout sur le tapis.

\- Tu as veillé à ne pas lui donner de nourriture avariée au moins ? questionna Blaise.

\- Je ne lui ai fait manger que de la soupe et de la purée de légumes. Tous les repas étaient chauds, appétissants et parfaitement frais.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a de la moisissure dans la pièce, fit Blaise en examinant le plafond et les murs. Essaie d'aérer plus souvent Gornuk même si ça doit faire rentrer du froid dans la chambre.

Le gobelin acquiesça, et ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille. En sortant dehors pour leur petite balade quotidienne, Blaise et Drago avaient la mine soucieuse.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller consulter un médicomage, déclara Drago.

\- Je ne vois pas où on pourrait en trouver. C'est une ville de moldus ici.

\- Dans toutes les villes de moldus il y a des sorciers.

\- On pourrait demander aux voisins ? hasarda Blaise. Les moldus du quartier savent sans doute où se trouve l'hôpital.

\- Il n'y a qu'un médicomage qui pourra soigner Amarante. Les médecins moldus ne sauront pas quoi faire.

\- Peut-être que le mal dont souffre Amarante n'est pas d'origine magique. Mieux vaut l'emmener à l'hôpital des moldus que de ne rien faire.

Et se faisant, Blaise alla sonner chez les voisins de Gregorovitch.

Confortablement installé dans un riche fauteuil rembourré et décoré de motifs exotiques, Vernon Dursley était occupé à goûter une excellente part de tarte aux pommes en regardant son émission favorite à la télévision. Pétunia était en train de broder à côté de lui sur le grand canapé du salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud posée devant elle sur la table basse. Dudley était lui en train de manger allègrement dans la cuisine la moitié de la tarte que sa mère avait préparée le matin même. La famille Dursley en était là de ses occupations lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

\- Dudley mon petit sucre d'orge, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? demanda Pétunia.

\- J'y vais ! s'écria le jeune homme en quittant aussitôt la cuisine pour aller dans le vestibule, une part de tarte à la main.

Dudley enleva la chaîne de sécurité puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Bonjour ! le salua Blaise. Est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche mon gars ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! fit Dudley en finissant sa part de tarte aux pommes. Il y en a un en ville pas loin de la gare ferroviaire ! Vous ne pouvez pas le louper c'est écrit en grand sur la façade : H-ô-p-i-t-a-l !

\- Merci pour les renseignements mon gars ! tu habites seul ici ?

\- Non, non je suis avec mes parents ! en fait mon père est en congé sabbatique et il…

\- Dudley ! s'écria Pétunia depuis le salon. Arrête de raconter notre vie privée à des inconnus ! ferme la porte !

\- Bon bah au revoir, déclara Dudley avec un petit signe de la main.

Blaise lui rendit son salut, puis une fois que le garçon eu fermé la porte, il se détourna de la maison des voisins du fabricant de baguettes.

\- Ce sont des anglais, déclara-t-il à Drago. Etrange non ?

\- Non, les moldus de Grande-Bretagne aiment bien le sud de la France, c'est ma mère qui me l'a dit une fois. Il y en a beaucoup dans la région. Alors, il t'a dit s'il y avait un hôpital ?

\- Oui, près de la gare. Nous y emmènerons Amarante dès demain.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine, Mykew Gregorovitch observait les deux jeunes sorciers tout en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Sur son visage tanné par les ans ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent et un rictus hideux déforma ses traits. Puis il se mit à ricaner. C'était un ricanement rauque, bas, ténu, mais quiconque l'aurait entendu aurait eu le sang glacé jusqu'à la moelle.


	17. Les Larmes de l'Oiseau de Feu

**Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère de tout cœur parvenir à combler vos attentes avec cette suite qui sera riche en action et en émotions. Vous allez enfin comprendre pourquoi j'ai nommé cette fic "L'Appel du Phénix", parce que oui au fait vous l'attendiez sûrement cet indice qui éclaircirait ce titre un peu nébuleux ; )**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews adorables que je reçois, ça me flatte et ça me pousse à continuer dans la même veine. J'essaie toujours de faire le plus plaisir aux lecteurs en leur proposant une bonne qualité d'écriture !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Théodore Barney**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Les Larmes de l'Oiseau de Feu**

 **.**

 **.**

L'heure du départ avait sonnée. Anxieuse, Hermione consulta sa montre et constata que le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures. Comme l'avait ordonné Severus Rogue il fallait donc se mettre en route. Hermione enfourcha l'Eclair de Foudre et serra bien fort Harry, qui était aux commandes du balai. A leurs côtés les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix enfourchèrent eux aussi leurs balais ainsi que leurs sombrals. Buck l'hippogriffe était monté par Ron et Tracey. Hermione leur fit un petit signe rassurant de la main, signe qu'ils lui renvoyèrent aussitôt. D'une certaine manière ils étaient tous un peu plus soulagés que le jour précédent car le soir-même ils seraient tous revenus à l'Académie. Hermione rêvait en cet instant du livre qu'elle avait acheté à Andorre-La-Jeune sur les contes et légendes pyrénéennes. Ce soir elle retrouverait son lit bien douillet dans le pavillon rouge et elle pourrait dévorer ce livre en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Cette pensée l'apaisa, aussi ne frissonna-t-elle pas lorsque le balai s'envola dans les airs et prit de l'altitude. Elle prenait cependant soin de garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas être tentée de regarder en contrebas.

\- Ce ne sera pas long Hermione, lui dit Harry.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tant que je garde les yeux fermés je n'ai pas le vertige.

L'Eclair de Foudre était véritablement un excellent modèle, meilleur encore que l'Eclair de Feu qu'avait pu posséder Harry autrefois et qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux durant la finale de quidditch l'année précédente.

\- Je le vois ! le château des cathares ! Montségur ! s'écria Harry au bout d'un certain laps de temps.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda droit devant elle. Comme elle n'avait que le dos d'Harry sous son nez, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et se risqua à regarder le paysage. Le balai se trouvait à une haute altitude, mais pas cependant au niveau de la mer de nuages gris qui emplissait le ciel. Afin d'aider son amie, Harry lui indiqua du doigt où se trouvait le château. Il était encore loin, sans doute à plus de cinq milles de distance, mais le balai allait vite. Harry dû ralentir l'allure afin que le reste de la troupe le rejoigne, et il laissa Rogue lui passer devant car c'était lui qui commandait l'expédition.

\- Tu penses vraiment que Drago est dans ce château ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Mais pas seul je le crains. Il va falloir nous battre Hermione.

Le château se rapprochait de plus en plus, et tous les deux furent forcés de constater que l'illustration qui se trouvait dans le livre Châteaux du Pays Cathare était fidèle au château réel. Comme les castels qu'ils avaient visités auparavant, Montségur était à moitié en ruines. Il était cependant plus grand et mieux conservé que les autres. Sa position était également atypique car il était construit sur un éperon rocheux, à tel point que depuis la vallée il était quasiment impossible d'atteindre le château. Il ne serait pas facile pour eux de se poser en dehors du castel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent juste au-dessus du château, Rogue fit signe à toute la troupe qu'ils devaient atterrir sur les remparts, ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait. Ceux qui étaient sur des balais n'eurent aucun mal à se poser, mais pour les sombrals se fût une autre affaire car les remparts n'étaient pas larges. Malgré tout, chacun parvint à atterrir sans difficultés majeures. Aussitôt, tous braquèrent leurs regards vers la cour intérieure du château à moitié envahie par l'herbe. Les lieux étaient déserts, tout du moins en apparence.

\- On va se diviser en trois groupes, déclara Rouge. Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Dedalus, Gawain, Janus, Alicia vous venez avec moi. Rufus tu prends la tête du deuxième groupe et tu fouilles les donjons. Augustus, Sturgis, Willy, Frank, Mondingus, Dean, Neville suivez-le. Alastor tu es chargé de surveiller les alentours depuis les remparts, donc tu restes ici. Dirk, Ernie, Ron et Tracey vous restez avec lui.

\- Et nous, où est-ce qu'on va ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Dans les oubliettes.

La jeune femme sentit la peur l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se trouver comme horreurs là-dessous ? Elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel Drago devait être. Malgré tout, Hermione ne recula pas et surmonta sa peur en parfaite Gryffondor qu'elle était. Elle suivit Rogue à l'intérieur du château, talonnée par le reste du groupe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un corridor étroit et sombre, aussi allumèrent-ils tous leurs baguettes pour y voir clair.

\- Par ici ! s'écria Rogue en leur indiquant des escaliers qui descendaient en spirale dans les profondeurs.

Tous avaient les muscles tendus, prêts à se défendre à la moindre menace qui se présenterait devant eux. A leur grande surprise aucuns charmes, aucuns maléfices, aucuns sortilèges ne les ralentirent et ils descendirent l'escalier en spirale sans rencontrer de résistance. Quand ils furent arrivés dans les cachots, l'obscurité était totale. Une odeur de moisi empuantissait l'atmosphère, et Hermione vit même avec dégoût plusieurs rats gros comme son pied s'enfuirent devant eux. Mais à part les rongeurs, il n'y avait aucune trace de vie ici.

Rogue franchit une arcade de pierre qui autrefois avait dû être comblé par une porte, et ils passèrent dans le cachot suivant. C'est ici qu'ils entendirent les appels. Des cris désespérés d'un être en détresse pour être exact. Rogue tenta de déterminer à l'oreille d'où venaient les cris, et il se retourna vivement pour fixer deux autres arcades de pierre qui se trouvaient dans le mur du fond. Il s'agissait de deux cellules, et il ne fallait pas avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour comprendre que les arcades avaient dû être autrefois fermées par des de lourdes portes en fer hermétiques. Rogue glissa sa tête dans une des oubliettes, mais celle-ci était vide. Il leva les yeux et vit la trappe par laquelle on jetait cul par-dessus tête les prisonniers dans ces cachots puants, humides et froids. Après tant d'années c'était un miracle que cette trappe soit encore là.

Toutefois, Rogue ne s'attarda pas sur cette cellule vide et il rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur de la seconde oubliette. Dans celle-ci il n'y avait plus de trappe ce qui faisait qu'un peu de lumière pénétrait dans la cellule, mais surtout quelqu'un se trouvait là, enchaîné au mur du fond. Rogue se précipita aussitôt sur le prisonnier enchaîné et lui releva la tête pour regarder son visage. A sa grande stupeur il ne s'agissait nullement de Drago Malefoy mais de…Xenophilius Lovegood, l'ancien rédacteur en chef du journal Le Chicaneur.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! grimaça Rogue. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus !

\- Drago est peut-être ailleurs dans le château, hasarda Pansy.

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ? s'enquit Dedalus en s'approchant du prisonnier. On va vous sortir de là ne vous inquiétez pas.

Xenophilius Lovegood les regarda tous avec des yeux complètement vides, hagards, comme s'il se fichait totalement de se trouver dans cet endroit puant et humide. Et l'horreur les frappa tous un par un : le pauvre homme était devenu catatonique, il avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur, on lui avait volé son âme.

\- Monsieur Lovegood a été emprisonné à Azkaban, déclara Rogue aux autres. Il a sans doute dû y subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Les mangemorts l'ont amené ici et…Voldemort t'a fait croire à toi Harry qu'il s'agissait de Drago en manipulant tes visions.

Harry baissa la tête, complètement dévasté. L'histoire recommençait, comme au Département des Mystères. Deuxième erreur, et cette fois-ci elle lui serait peut-être fatale. Il entendit alors dans sa tête la voix glaciale et si familière pour lui de Lord Voldemort : Harry, tu es si faible…si vulnérable…si seul. Quel dommage que le vieux Dumbledore soit mort et ne soit plus là pour te protéger. Maintenant tu es à moi…tu es à ma merci.

\- Il est ici, gémit à demi le brun à lunettes en fixant Hermione, Rogue et les autres avec des yeux où devait se lire une terreur sans nom.

Ils entendirent soudain des hurlements venant de l'extérieur à travers le trou qu'avait autrefois occupé la trappe. Les deux autres groupes de l'expédition étaient attaqués.

\- Je m'occupe de Jedusor, déclara Rogue sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix. Nous étions préparés à cette éventualité de le croiser sur notre chemin. Dedalus tu restes avec Potter, Granger et Parkinson, essaie de t'enfuir par cette ouverture avec eux. Alicia, Gawain, Janus vous venez avec moi. On va remonter par l'escalier en spirale.

\- Et pour Lovegood ? demanda Hermione. On ne va pas laisser cet homme ici !

\- Pas vivant en tout cas, répliqua Rogue. Je vais l'achever, ce pauvre type n'a que trop souffert.

\- Oh non je vous en conjure…

\- Miss Granger ! arrêtez avec votre miséricorde ! La mort est ce qu'il peut avoir de mieux désormais ! Dedalus emmène les jeunes, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient ça.

Dedalus Diggle hocha la tête, fit jaillir une corde de sa baguette et obligea Pansy, Hermione et Harry à la grimper. En montant, ils entendirent le sort funeste, puis le cliquetis des chaînes que Rogue enlevait, avant qu'ils n'entendent le bruit mat d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol.

A l'extérieur c'était la panique. A travers une meurtrière, Hermione vit le groupe de Rufus Scrimgeour assaillit par une bande de mangemorts tout de noir vêtus, masques plaqués sur le visage. Il était impossible de reconnaître à la vue qui se cachait là-dessous, mais la belle brune ne s'y trompa pas en reconnaissant l'affreux rire suraiguë de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sur les remparts, Alastor Maugrey et son groupe luttaient au corps à corps avec d'autres adeptes de la magie noire.

\- _Accio balais !_ s'écria Dedalus.

Le temps que deux balais n'arrivent, Severus Rogue, Janus Thickey, Gawain Robards et Alicia Spinnet avaient monté l'escalier en spirale. Sans hésitation, tous les quatre sortirent du corridor où Harry, Pansy, Hermione et Dedalus étaient cachés, et se jetèrent dans la mêlée qui faisait rage dans la cour intérieure du château en ruines.

\- Où est Ron ? s'écria Hermione en agrippant la manche de Harry.

\- N'allez pas le chercher ce serait de la folie ! leur cria Dedalus. Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Soudain, les murs du corridor tremblèrent, et tout un pan de mur s'écroula dans un vacarme épouvantable. Harry formula aussitôt le charme du bouclier, sauvant sa vie ainsi que celle d'Hermione. Lorsque tous les deux se redressèrent, Dedalus s'était envolé avec Pansy, s'exposant ainsi à se faire abattre en plein vol. Heureusement, aucun sortilège ne les atteignit tous les deux, et ils disparurent rapidement du champ de vision d'Harry et Hermione.

Sur les remparts, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix luttaient avec acharnement pour protéger balais et sombrals. Dès qu'il avait vu les mangemorts surgirent de derrière les arbres qui entouraient le castel, Ron était monté sur Buck l'hippogriffe avec Tracey. L'animal les avait conduits dans la cour intérieure, espérant ainsi les mettre en sécurité. Cependant, ils avaient vu quelques secondes plus tard le groupe de Rufus Scrimgeour débouler dans la cour depuis l'un des donjons, talonnés par d'autres adeptes de la magie noire.

\- Ron regarde ! Dean et Neville viennent vers nous ! s'exclama Tracey.

\- Fuyez ! hurla Dean en arrivant auprès d'eux. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, nous n'avons aucune chance de s'en sortir si nous ne fuyons pas !

Soudain, ils virent un pan de mur s'écrouler à cause d'un sortilège d'explosion lancé par un mangemort. Quelques instants après, un balai s'envola dans les airs et ils reconnurent Pansy agrippée à un membre de l'Ordre. Au moins elle était sauvée.

\- Harry et Hermione ! je les vois ! s'écria Neville. On ne peut pas partir sans eux.

\- Tu restes ici mon beau, fit Ron en descendant du dos de Buck. Si un méchant mage noir s'approche de toi, tu lui donnes un bon coup comme ce que tu as fait à Malefoy quand il t'a embêté ! ça devrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire !

Tous les quatre laissèrent là l'hippogriffe et se courbèrent pour éviter les nombreux sortilèges qui pleuvaient dans tous les sens. Enfin, ils parvinrent auprès de leurs deux amis et ils se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras les uns les autres, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous encore vivants.

\- On est tombé dans un piège, les avertit Hermione. Drago n'a jamais été ici, les visions d'Harry étaient falsifiés…c'était le malheureux monsieur Lovegood qui était torturé et retenu prisonnier ici. Rogue l'a achevé car le pauvre homme avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur.

\- J'en était sûr, maugréa Dean. Tout cela me paraissait trop simple, beaucoup trop simple.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, s'excusa platement Harry. C'est ma faute. J'ai faibli encore une fois…

Si faible, si faible ! ricana la voix du Lord Noir dans son esprit. Terrassé par une brusque et violente douleur à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, Harry s'effondra sur le sol en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

\- C'est vous qui êtes faible, murmura le Survivant. Montrez-vous si vous pensez valoir mieux que moi…mais cessez de vous cacher comme un pleutre.

\- Mais je ne me cache pas Harry Potter. Je suis là.

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup, essayant de déterminer d'où venait la voix.

\- Courrez, dit-il à ses amis. Moi et Tom nous allons avoir une petite discussion.

Dans les ruines, Tracey repéra un balai abandonné et l'enfourcha, suivie par Ron. Hermione et Neville coururent jusqu'à Buck, et tous les quatre s'envolèrent dans les airs, espérant de tout leur cœur qu'Harry allait s'en sortir. Dean fut le seul à ne pas être assez rapide pour trouver une monture ou un engin volant. Le grand noir décida alors de se cacher derrière un pan de mur en attendant l'occasion de pouvoir s'emparer d'un balai.

\- Vas-y approche, je t'attends, gronda Harry qui lui était resté exactement au même endroit.

Il voyait où se trouvait Voldemort : au bout du corridor, à moitié dans l'ombre. A peine dix mètres les séparait l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que je touche à tes amis n'est-ce pas Harry ? questionna la voix glaciale du mage noir.

\- Et vous, vous ne voudriez pas que je détruise votre petite bande minable de repris de justice n'est-ce pas Tom ?

\- Tu as la langue bien fourchue ma parole. Tu comptes faire le malin encore longtemps où bien c'est juste pour te donner une contenance…parce qu'au fond de toi tu es mort de peur ?

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer, mais au même moment il vit avec horreur quelque chose qui rampait vers lui, et cette chose il le savait bien c'était le serpent géant, Nagini.

\- Où est Cho Chang ?

\- Elle est ici, déclara Voldemort en se rapprochant de Harry. Ça t'intéresse tant que ça de le savoir ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour la corrompre à ce point ? dites-le-moi Tom. C'est ça qui m'intéresse.

\- Oh tu sais ça n'a pas été bien difficile ! ricana le Lord Noir en s'arrêtant à seulement trois mètres du brun à lunettes. Elle t'en a toujours voulu d'avoir usurpé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et elle a toujours soupçonné que là-bas dans le labyrinthe tu avais tué Cédric Diggory de ta propre main pour avoir la gloire ! elle en a toujours voulu à ce vieillard de Dumbledore également, car Poudlard aurait dû fermer ses portes après cette mort tragique n'est-ce pas ? il n'en a rien été. Ça l'a rendue folle de rage et de chagrin, pauvre petite. Elle s'est tournée d'elle-même vers moi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de la corrompre.

\- Vous mentez, cracha Harry. Vous lui avez empoisonné l'esprit avec vos mensonges.

\- Parce que toi tu ne mens pas Harry ? allons, allons réfléchit deux minutes. La petite sang-de-bourbe sait que ses pauvres parents moldus sont morts ? quand comptes-tu le lui dire ?

Harry pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort tout en regardant Nagini du coin de l'œil. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler un sort, il fût brutalement tiré en arrière et dû se retenir à une colonne pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Allez-vous-en Potter, grinça Severus Rogue. Je m'occupe de lui.

\- Non professeur Rogue ! je peux vous aider ! je peux…

\- Il a raison ! s'écria Dean en arrivant derrière Harry. Viens mon gars il faut qu'on se sorte de ce bourbier.

Bon gré, mal gré Harry le suivit, mais bientôt ils virent qu'ils avaient Nagini aux trousses. Dean fit s'écrouler des pans de mur pour freiner le serpent géant, et ils finirent par le semer. Cependant au moment où ils allaient enfourcher un sombral, un mangemort se présenta devant eux et les mit en joue.

\- Tiens, tiens Dean Thomas, ricana le mangemort. Ça faisait longtemps…

L'individu retira sa cagoule et son masque, dévoilant ainsi le visage de Seamus Finnigan.

\- Seamus, fit Dean sans y croire. C'était donc bien toi au bal de fin d'année…tu étais bien parmi les adeptes…

\- C'est Lavande qui m'a initié, fanfaronna celui qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami. Tu veux être initié toi aussi ?

\- Va crever ! hurla Dean. Harry monte sur le sombral et laisse-moi lui régler son compte !

\- Tu vas mourir si tu ne t'engages pas à rejoindre le Seigneur ! s'écria l'homme qui autrefois avait été un Gryffondor gentil et honnête. _AVADA…_

\- _Confringo !_ s'écria Dean en visant le mur de pierre haut de plus de cinq mètres qui se trouvait derrière Seamus.

Le mur s'écroula avec fracas, et Dean se jeta sur le côté pour éviter l'éboulis de pierres, mais Seamus Finnigan n'eût pas cette chance. Lorsque Dean se redressa, il vit une tête ensanglantée qui émergeait de l'éboulis. Seamus avait eu le crâne réduit en morceaux, et des esquilles d'os ainsi que des bouts d'une écœurante matière gélatineuse étaient répandus un peu partout. Dean se détourna bien vite du cadavre et monta sur le sombral à la suite d'Harry. Tous deux quittèrent alors la cour intérieure du château des cathares. Sur les remparts, la lutte avait quasiment cessé car tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient réussi à prendre la fuite. Cependant il restait encore une demi-dizaine de personnes encerclées par des mangemorts dans la cour intérieure remplie d'amas de pierres. Rufus Scrimgeour était en train d'écrire une rapide missive à l'intention de Kingsley qui était resté à Le Perthus, mais il ne vit pas arriver un éclair de lumière verte lancé par Cho Chang. L'ancien ministre de la Magie tomba face contre terre, foudroyé. Avant de mourir il avait eu le temps de signer sa lettre, et son hibou grand-duc s'en alla aussitôt à tire d'ailes sans dommages. Il ne restait plus que les frères Larebrouss, Janus Thickey et Gawain Robards.

Pour s'enfuir, tous les quatre ne disposaient que d'un sombral et un balai. Ancien directeur du bureau des Aurors, Robards se défendait avec une énergie farouche, et son héroïsme permettait à lui seul de repousser les mangemorts qui étaient au nombre d'une trentaine. Cependant, Bellatrix Lestrange était la plus maline de la bande des adeptes, et elle parvint à tirer en arrière Frank Larebrouss. Celui-ci se débattit furieusement en lui donnant des coups de pieds, alors elle sortit comme à regret son poignard et le lui planta dans le cœur encore et encore, puis elle s'acharna sur le cadavre, lui crevant les yeux, les narines, les oreilles, perçant des trous dans les mains, les jambes et dans le cou. Des flots de sang jaillirent de toute part et l'éclaboussèrent, ce qui sembla l'amuser encore plus.

Assistant à toute la scène, Willy Larebrouss regarda sans pouvoir réagir son frère jumeau se faire lacérer et découper sous ses yeux. Et c'est alors que quelque chose se brisât en lui, il devient brusquement apathique, cessant de se battre et ne pouvant détacher des yeux le cadavre affreusement mutilé et défiguré de son frère qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde. Pour parachever son œuvre macabre, Bellatrix ouvrit le ventre de sa victime et laissa les intestins se déverser.

\- Willy viens on s'en va ! hurla Gawain Robards en le faisant monter sur le dernier sombral.

Tous deux s'envolèrent tandis que Janus Thickey échappait aussi aux mangemorts en parvenant à s'envoler sur le dernier balai qui restait. Au passage, il récupéra le corps de Scrimgeour et fit léviter dans les airs celui complètement défiguré de Frank Larebrouss.

Dans le château de Monségur envahi par les mangemorts, il ne restait plus que Severus Rogue.

\- Content de me voir je suppose ? ricana le Cavalier Noir en fixant d'un œil amusé Lord Voldemort reculer en le voyant.

\- Comment…c'est impossible…tu étais mort Severus…oui mort…

\- Non. Vous pensiez réellement qu'une débutante comme Chang aurait pu me tuer ? pauvre fou, je pensais que vous aviez une plus haute opinion de moi. Vous auriez pu venir vous-même si vous souhaitiez vous débarrasser de moi.

\- Eh bien c'est fait ! hurla Voldemort d'une voix empreinte de rage. Tu es à moi maintenant !

Severus Rogue voulait se battre, il voulait que son duel face au Lord Noir entre dans la légende, mais il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil jeté alentour pour constater que cela ne servirait à rien. Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Alors il se métamorphosa en harfang des neiges et s'envola si rapidement que Voldemort ne pût pas esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Pauvre lâche ! s'écria le mage noir.

Quelle ne fût pas sa rage cependant en constatant que Potter lui avait échappé, ainsi que tous ses amis. Et en prime, Rogue n'était pas mort et s'était dévoilé à lui uniquement pour lui faire un pied de nez sans même le combattre. Il pensait s'être débarrassé du Maître des Potions, eh bien non pas du tout. Rogue peut se transformer en hibou, c'est un animagus, c'était ça sa botte secrète, rumina Voldemort.

\- Combien de victimes dans nos rangs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale à ses fidèles.

\- Il y en a trois, monseigneur, minauda Bellatrix. Le petit Finnigan, Scabior et Selwyn.

\- Notre plan a échoué, murmura le Lord Noir, bouillant de colère.

Sa rage s'apaisa cependant lorsqu'il vit Nagini venir vers lui. Les crocs du serpent géant étaient couverts de venin et de sang. Voldemort s'accroupit pour la caresser et la féliciter, elle sa douce et obéissante fille qui jamais ne discuterait le moindre de ses ordres.

\- Mais ce n'est que partie remise, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

 **.**

Lorsque l'expédition revint au quartier-général de Le Perthus, il était l'heure du thé et c'était déjà le crépuscule. Autre chose également : ils avaient perdu quelqu'un sur le trajet du retour. En effet, Dirk Cresswell le héros qui s'était opposé aux mangemorts lors de la révolte des gobelins à Gringotts et qui pour cela avait été emprisonné à Azkaban (dont il était héroïquement parvenu à s'enfuir) avait été grièvement blessé par Nagini à Montségur. Alastor Maugrey l'avait pris sur son sombral, mais en quelques minutes les profondes blessures infligées par le reptile, et surtout le terrible venin était venu à bout de Dirk Cresswell. Il était mort dans d'affreuses convulsions, mais désormais son corps était froid et inerte, son visage détendu et paisible comme s'il dormait.

\- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé, déclara Kingsley lorsqu'ils eurent tous atterrit et qu'ils se furent réfugiés dans la brasserie désaffectée.

\- Nous avons perdu trois membres de l'Ordre, fit Rogue d'une voix rauque. Ça a été un véritable carnage. Heureusement Harry et ses jeunes amis n'ont rien.

\- Je vois, répondit Kingsley d'une voix grave. Severus, à partir de maintenant je veux que plus personne ne parte en mission. Nous devons arrêter de nous éparpiller.

\- Je suis d'accord. De toute manière nous devons à présent faire notre deuil.

 **.**

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis l'embuscade de Voldemort et ses partisans au château des cathares. Les mains derrière le dos, la tête basse, tout de noir vêtu comme la cinquantaine de personnes présentes avec lui ce matin-là, Harry Potter fixait sans la voir la pelouse recouverte de neige du jardin sud de l'Académie. Pansy avait la tête posée sur son épaule et regardait avec mélancolie le ciel vierge de nuages. C'était une belle journée de décembre, quoique froide et venteuse. A côté de Harry se tenait également Hermione, vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple qui la rendait cependant plus belle que d'ordinaire. La brunette avait embellie sa chevelure et s'était maquillée légèrement pour l'occasion. Pour ne pas avoir froid elle avait mis une cape sur ses épaules dénudées. Hermione observa le monde alentour et constata qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient ici. Olympe Maxime se trouvait là évidemment, ainsi que la directrice adjointe Florine Brindargent, mais aussi la sympathique Mystique Pluideglace. Les frères de Ron étaient revenus d'Angleterre et se trouvaient également dans l'assemblée, à l'exception de Bill qui avait dû s'absenter pour surveiller son bébé.

\- La crémation va commencer, murmura Neville à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La jolie brune fixa alors avec intensité les trois bûchers funéraires qui avaient été érigés au centre de la pelouse recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Une musique funèbre se fit entendre d'un petit orchestre situé en retrait, une messe des morts qui comprenait entre autres comme instruments des violons, des violoncelles, des hautbois et des contrebasses. Avec une lenteur empreinte de solennité, Olympe Maxime tendit à Rogue une torche enflammée. Il la prit avec tout autant de lenteur et il embrasa le premier bûcher, puis le second, et enfin le dernier. Une fois cela fait, il fit jaillir de l'eau de sa baguette et éteignit la torche, puis lui et Madame Maxime se mirent en retrait. La chaleur qui se dégagea du brasier réchauffa l'assemblée transie par le froid, mais l'odeur de la fumée en accommoda certains, et plusieurs personnes se mirent à tousser et à se frotter les yeux.

Hermione elle n'avait aucune envie de tousser. Le chagrin lui étreignait bien trop le cœur. Le matin même, Harry était venu la voir dans la salle commune du pavillon rouge et il lui avait appris la mort de ses parents. Elle avait tellement pleuré que désormais en cet instant de deuil collectif, elle n'y parvenait plus. En regardant sans ciller les bûchers funéraires de Dirk Cresswell, Frank Larebrouss et Rufus Scrimgeour s'embraser, elle se dit que quelque part tout le monde ici faisait également le deuil de ses parents à elle, qui avaient en commun avec les personnes honorées aujourd'hui de s'être faits tués à cause du même mage noir, de façon directe ou non.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette tradition de l'Ordre du Phénix, murmura-t-elle s'en s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Derrière cette tradition il y a sans aucun doute la croyance que, comme le phénix, les êtres chers qui nous ont quitté renaîtront de leurs cendres. En réalité, ils restent présents dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs, et peut-être que finalement c'est ça l'immortalité. Le plus bel hommage que nous pouvons leur rendre est d'honorer leur mémoire comme ils le méritent.

\- Ce que tu dis est magnifique, lui dit Ron, qui était vivement ému par ces paroles.

Hermione se mit à ciller, puis ses paupières tremblotèrent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle se serra tout contre le grand corps musclé de Ron, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Dean poussa un gros soupir lourd de tristesse, de regrets, de remords et de dépit tandis que Tracey récitait une prière en hommage aux trois membres de l'Ordre tombés au combat. Neville vint se serrer les coudes avec Pansy et Harry, et tous les trois regardèrent les trois bûchers dévorés par les flammes. La scène était funèbre, d'une tristesse infinie, des personnes autres qu'Hermione éclataient en sanglots dans l'assemblée, et pourtant le spectacle était grandiose, fantastique, mémorable. La couleur mordorée des flammes se reflétait sur la neige, et la fumée qui s'échappait des bûchers funéraires montait en délicates spirales vers le ciel d'un bleu azur. La messe des morts elle aussi était sublime, une véritable bénédiction pour les oreilles. Tous les sept s'attardèrent longtemps sur place, même après que l'assemblée se fût disséminée et que Rogue eu dispersé les cendres des trois défunts aux quatre vents.

\- Viens, on va marcher un peu dans la neige, chuchota Ron en serrant Hermione contre lui.

La jeune femme se laissa faire sans protester. De son côté Harry s'en alla en direction des écuries avec Pansy. Neville prit la direction des serres de l'Académie, Tracey et Dean se dirigèrent quant à eux vers le château avec l'intention d'aller au réfectoire. En somme, chacun voulait se réfugier en un lieu qui le réconforterait et l'aiderait à surmonter le chagrin et la douleur.

\- Tu ne les as jamais rencontrés, dit Hermione d'une voix chevrotante. Mes parents…

\- Non c'est vrai, reconnu Ron. C'est dommage, j'aurais été enchanté de les connaître. Pour avoir engendrés une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi, c'est qu'ils devaient eux-mêmes avoir un petit quelque chose en plus.

\- Oh non…ils n'étaient que dentistes après tout, fit Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rosir légèrement face au compliment qu'il lui avait lancé.

\- Eh au fait…le Terrier est chez toi tu sais. C'est ta maison à toi aussi désormais.

\- Ah bon ? je croyais qu'une fille qui fricotait avec Drago Malefoy n'avait aucun droit d'y poser les pieds ?

\- Tu vois ça, fit Ron en lui montrant son bras en métal. Eh bien ça m'a remis la tête à l'endroit. Je ne suis plus jaloux.

Hermione sécha ses larmes dans un mouchoir et lui offrit un tendre sourire. Le bras en métal ne lui faisait plus peur, elle trouvait même que cela embellissait son ami rouquin. Il avait vieilli au cours des derniers mois, et désormais Hermione avait peine à se rappeler l'adolescent benêt et maladroit qu'il avait pu être en regardant en ce jour son visage marqué par les épreuves.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre, lui dit-elle. Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener à l'infirmerie ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. J'aimerais voir Willy Larebrouss.

Ron fit une grimace éloquente, et Hermione ne put pas lui en vouloir. Depuis l'embuscade du château de Montségur, Willy Larebrouss avait perdu la raison. Sitôt l'expédition revenue à Le Perthus, Severus Rogue avait emmené le malheureux à l'infirmerie de l'Académie pour qu'il s'y fasse soigner et pour qu'il s'y repose au calme.

\- Ce que Lestrange a fait à son frère…c'est d'une barbarie innommable, fit Ron avec dégoût.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, puis elle se dirigea avec Ron vers le château de l'Académie. Quand ils franchirent les grandes portes d'entrée, une vague de chaleur les enveloppa, et ils prirent alors seulement conscience qu'ils étaient restés bien trop longtemps dans le froid. L'infirmerie se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, aussi n'eurent-ils pas beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'y arriver.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, jeune homme, les salua l'infirmière. Que puis-je pour vous ? je m'appelle madame Chevallier.

\- Bonjour madame, la salua en retour Hermione. Moi et mon ami souhaitons voir Willy Larebrouss. Nous étions avec lui lors de l'expédition au château de Montségur.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! bien sûr ! suivez-moi, je l'ai mis dans une pièce à part pour qu'il puisse se reposer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Ils traversèrent l'infirmerie de l'Académie d'un pas lent pour ne pas réveiller les quelques blessés et malades qui dormaient dans des lits protégés par des rideaux. L'infirmerie était un peu plus petite que celle de Poudlard, et il y avait seulement trois fenêtres, ce qui était peu comparé à Poudlard où de grands vitraux reflétaient les rayons du soleil. Ici, l'accent était davantage mis sur les lampes, et on en trouvait une au-dessus de chacun des lits. Madame Chevallier emmena Ron et Hermione jusqu'à une petite annexe de l'infirmerie qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une cellule de prison. Willy Larebrouss était allongé dans un lit à la couverture et aux draps couleur bleue nuit avec brodés dessus la devise et l'emblème de Beauxbâtons. A ses côtés, deux hommes en blouse blanche discutaient à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le patient.

\- Jeune fille, jeune homme, je vous présente le médicomage scolaire et professeur de Médicomagie de l'Académie, monsieur Eugène Beauxbatons.

L'un des hommes en blouse blanche se tourna vers eux et alla leur serrer la main. Eugène Beauxbatons était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, il était très grand (pas autant que Ron toutefois), il portait des lunettes cerclées de montures d'argent, et ses cheveux comme son épaisse moustache étaient eux blancs comme la neige qui recouvrait le domaine de l'Académie.

\- Je vous connais, murmura Hermione en le regardant intensément. J'ai lu plusieurs de vos articles traduits en anglais dans le Wizard Times. Votre traité sur les remèdes contre les brûlures de dragon est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Vraiment ? fit Eugène Beauxbatons en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement un peu embarrassé par le compliment.

Son anglais était impeccable en dépit d'un léger accent. Le deuxième homme en blouse blanche s'avéra être Augustus Pye, le médicomage membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui autrefois avait pratiqué la médicomagie à Saint Mangouste avant qu'Ombrage n'arrive au pouvoir.

\- Comment va Willy ? s'enquit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

\- Eh bien son état est préoccupant, soupira Augustus Pye. Il refuse de s'alimenter et c'est à peine s'il a bu un verre d'eau depuis deux jours. La nuit il ne dort pas, il tourne ici en rond en regardant ses pieds. Le jour cependant il somnole, mais il se réveille par intermittence. Ce pauvre homme a vu son frère se faire tuer sous ses yeux, il a subi un grave traumatisme psychologique. Pour le moment personne ne peut rien faire. Le seul remède provisoire est le calme et le repos.

\- Mais…est-ce qu'il continue à communiquer ? demanda Ron.

\- Très peu. Souvent il se parle à lui-même, mais ce sont des marmonnements incompréhensibles. Je regrette, ça ne sert à rien que vous lui parliez, il ne vous répondra pas.

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête, s'approchèrent du patient pour lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort, puis ils sortirent de la chambre isolée. Ce fût Eugène Beauxbatons qui les reconduisit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Excusez-moi, risqua Ron avant de dire au revoir au médicomage. Votre nom de famille…

\- Oui on m'interpelle souvent là-dessus, fit Eugène Beauxbatons en riant. C'est que je suis le dernier descendant du fondateur de cette Académie, Godefroy Beauxbatons, vicomte de St Renaud et dernier propriétaire de ce domaine avant qu'il ne soit vendu par sa fille à la Prévôté de France qui en a fait une école de sorcellerie ouverte à tous.

Sur ces mots, il les laissa là pour retourner s'occuper de ses patients.

Le soir venu, Hermione alla se réfugier au fond de son lit dans l'internat du pavillon rouge après avoir dîné dans le réfectoire du château de l'Académie. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi en compagnie de Ron et ça avait un peu soulagé sa peine. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu protéger ses parents, alors qu'en tant que sorcière elle en avait les moyens. Elle n'avait même pas pu leur demander comment c'était passé leur voyage aux Seychelles. Hermione sentait que la rage commençait à prendre le dessus sur la tristesse, une rage dirigée contre elle-même, alors pour se calmer elle se prépara un grand bol de chocolat chaud et elle se cala confortablement dans son lit pour lire _Contes et Légendes Pyrénéennes_. Elle avait pris soin par ailleurs de rendre à la bibliothèque _Châteaux du Pays Cathare_ qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus voire ne serait-ce qu'en peinture.

En buvant son délicieux chocolat chaud, elle lut avec passion des histoires qui parlaient d'ours bruns, de la vie montagnarde, de chamois, de lieux magiques où l'on se réfugiait pour fuir des ennemis, d'artefacts qui pouvaient ouvrir des tunnels dans les montagnes, de vélanes qui charmaient les aventureux dans les forêts feuillues ou encore de gobelins qui trimaient dur dans des mines souterraines pour chercher des trésors enfouis. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, elle serra contre sa poitrine ce livre merveilleux qu'elle ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir acheté.

 **.**

Les jours s'écoulèrent, et la vie reprit son cours après l'embuscade meurtrière dans laquelle était tombée l'expédition envoyée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Les étudiants de Beauxbâtons poursuivirent leurs études sans savoir ce qui était arrivé, car la directrice Olympe Maxime avait veillé à ce que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Seuls les professeurs et autres membres du personnel avaient été mis au courant. De toute manière, ce n'était pas pour l'Académie qu'il fallait craindre le plus grand danger, mais pour les hameaux de Le Perthus et de Andorre-La-Jeune qui eux n'étaient pas incartables, donc vulnérables à une attaque des mangemorts. En dépit des directives de Kingsley, Severus Rogue avait ordonné que des membres de l'Ordre quittent le quartier général pour aller surveiller le hameau d'Andorre-La-Jeune. On avait informé la population du village qu'une attaque était envisageable, et des simulations avaient eu lieu pour préparer les habitants à une évacuation rapide si une attaque réelle devait avoir lieu.

Dans le domaine de Beauxbâtons, Hermione et ses amis se remettaient lentement des épreuves endurées. Harry continuait à se plaindre de visions, alors il fût contraint d'aller à l'infirmerie de l'Académie pour faire des cours d'occlumencie avec Eugène Beauxbatons qui était un excellent occlumens. En dehors des séances quotidiennes, il avait heureusement Pansy pour lui permettre de tenir le coup et lui faire garder le sourire. La reine des Serpentards se plaisait à faire toujours plus connaissance avec des étudiants de l'Académie, et en compagnie de Tracey elle fût même invitée à assister à un cours dans l'amphithéâtre Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Dean et Ron quant à eux continuaient leur apprentissage du cognepoing sous l'œil bienveillant de Mystique Pluideglace. Neville fit lui connaissance avec le professeur de Biologie Magique Alterio Delambrosia, un jeune professeur d'une trentaine d'années originaire d'Espagne et aux allures de Don Juan. Bien plus que les femmes, sa seule passion était cependant la nature comme l'apprit bien vite Neville. Sur ce point-là, ils se retrouvaient parfaitement. Pour finir, Hermione rencontra la professeure d'Etude des Moldus Arabelle Videsac, une petite femme replète couverte de tâches de son, ainsi que le professeur d'Arithmancie Titus Le Moal, un homme fortement bâti et possédant un crâne chauve fort luisant.

Titus Le Moal lui faisait penser à Vincent Crabbe par la taille et la carrure, mais contrairement au stupide Serpentard qui avait été dans sa promotion à Poudlard, le professeur d'Arithmancie était intelligent, si intelligent même qu'il se définissait comme le « pire cauchemar des élèves », un personnage qu'il jouait durant ses cours dans le but de les pousser à l'excellence. Il possédait également le « syndrome de Slughorn », c'est-à-dire qu'il aimait s'entourer des meilleurs, et en l'occurrence sa rencontre avec Hermione l'enchanta profondément.

Une semaine avant le festin de Noël, tous les cours s'arrêtèrent officiellement à l'Académie. Les élèves pouvaient enfin souffler pendant deux longues semaines. Une bonne partie d'entre eux quitta le domaine le soir même de l'arrêt des cours pour retourner dans leurs familles. Cependant comme à Poudlard, une partie des étudiants fit le choix de rester à l'Académie pour les fêtes.

\- Il fait vraiment trop froid dehors, frissonna Ron en pénétrant dans le pavillon rouge.

\- Tu reviens du terrain de cognepoing ? lui demanda Hermione. Je croyais qu'il était couvert.

\- Il l'est, mais le chemin entre le gymnase et le pavillon m'a frigorifié. Maintenant je sais pourquoi Rusard n'osait pas déblayer devant le château à Poudlard en hiver. En même temps ça aurait été pas plus mal qu'il se botte les fesses pour s'y mettre, vu son caractère de cochon le froid n'aurait pu qu'améliorer son humeur et le faire réfléchir sur sa condition de concierge.

Hermione dû se retenir d'éclater de rire, mais un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres, dévoilant ses dents impeccablement alignées et blanches comme de la nacre. Ron se laissa tomber sur le canapé où elle était assise et où elle lisait, en face de la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un grand feu de bois.

\- Maintenant que la plupart des élèves sont partis, ce serait bien qu'on dorme tous dans le même pavillon, déclara le rouquin. Celui-ci est bien je trouve.

\- Oui, tu dis ça parce qu'il y a un flipper et une télévision dans le grenier.

\- Non pas du tout, mentit Ron. Bon, à tout à l'heure je vais me doucher.

Il se leva d'un bond et la laissa là. Hermione souriait encore de sa blague alors qu'il avait déjà quitté les lieux. Merlin ce qu'il peut être drôle ce Ronald, pensa-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Une ampoule s'alluma alors dans son esprit : il fallait qu'elle demande à Ron s'il voulait être son cavalier pour le bal du Nouvel An qui aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Elle était certaine que cela lui ferait très plaisir…à moins que non, il fallait qu'elle attende que ce soit lui qui lui fasse la demande. Hermione avait un très bon pressentiment : ce Ron-là n'était plus celui de juin dernier, et encore moins celui qui quatre ans plus tôt avait piqué une crise de jalousie monstrueuse. Il fallait dire qu'à présent il n'y avait plus ni Viktor Krum, ni Drago Malefoy pour lui faire péter les plombs.

Lorsque Ron fût de retour dans la salle commune, Pansy, Neville, Dean, Tracey et Harry étaient arrivés et se trouvaient aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Non mais je rêve ?! s'exclama-t-il. Vous faites une partie de bataille explosive sans moi ?

\- Oui je ne vois pas où est le mal, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ron se jeta sur lui et le bourra de coups dans les côtes avant de l'écraser de tout son poids pour obliger le brun à lunettes à lui céder de la place sur le canapé. Pansy cria et réprimanda Ron avant de s'assurer qu'Harry n'avait rien, mais Hermione, Dean et Neville qui étaient habitués à de tels comportements savaient que ce n'était qu'un jeu, et c'est à peine s'ils y prêtèrent attention.

Après plusieurs parties de bataille explosive, Hermione déclara à ses amis qu'elle était un peu fatiguée et elle prit ses affaires pour monter à l'étage supérieur. La chambre où elle passait ses nuits depuis qu'elle était à l'Académie possédait cinq lits séparés. Cependant, les quatre étudiantes qui dormaient avec elle dans cette chambre étaient toutes rentrées dans leurs familles, ce qui laissait la place à Tracey et Pansy pour s'installer ici durant les deux semaines à venir.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit à la couleur de l'Ordre d'Aloysia, c'est-à-dire le rouge, symbole de la passion. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait son livre Contes et Légendes Pyrénéennes, sa baguette et son sac à main où elle avait rangée divers objets grâce au sortilège d'extension.

Pensive, la jeune femme observa le domaine depuis l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. D'ici, elle pouvait apercevoir les trois ponts qui enjambaient la rivière gelée. Elle pouvait également voir le jardin sud de l'Académie, celui où s'était déroulé l'incinération des trois membres de l'Ordre de nombreux jours auparavant. Tout d'un coup elle eut envie de faire du piano, et elle se demanda s'il y avait une salle de musique à l'Académie. Elle se rappela brusquement les moments merveilleux passés avec Drago dans la salle de musique de Poudlard, des heures entières passées à danser la danse de cour écossaise et le tango. Elle en frissonna de tout son être. Non, elle ne devait plus penser à cela, elle devait se l'interdire. Tout cela appartenait à un passé révolu désormais, et ce n'était pas en y repensant que cela le ferait revivre.

 **.**

Le jour suivant, Hermione décida de retourner à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Willy Larebrouss. Comme la première fois, l'infirmière madame Chevallier l'accueillit et la fit entrer dans la petite cellule annexe à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'Augustus Pye auprès du patient.

\- Miss Granger ? fit-il, visiblement surpris par sa présence.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? j'ai le droit de me soucier du sort de cet homme.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, dit-il. Pour tout vous dire son état stagne, sans s'améliorer malheureusement, mais heureusement sans se détériorer. Il n'a fait aucune tentative de suicide, il ne perd pas la raison au point de se cogner la tête contre les murs et de hurler à tout bout de champ mais il est…inexpressif. Tout ce qui l'entoure l'indiffère, et je suis personnellement forcé de lui donner à manger et à boire moi-même sans quoi il ne le ferait pas. C'est un noctambule, la nuit il ne dort pas du coucher au lever du soleil, en revanche quand il fait jour il somnole. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'à cette période de l'année les nuits sont longues, et par conséquent il ne dort que six à sept heures chaque jour…enfin bon on ne sait jamais, il peut encore se rétablir. Je ne perds pas espoir.

\- Moi non plus. Au revoir docteur Pye, merci de m'avoir informée sur son état de santé.

Hermione était prise d'une profonde pitié pour cet homme pour lequel on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle espérait qu'on le sortirait de sa cellule exiguë à l'occasion du festin de Noël. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour aller y prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais lorsqu'elle passa devant les portes d'entrée du château elle vit Ron venir à sa rencontre.

\- Ronald ? s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Que fais-tu là ? tu te caches ?

\- Non Hermione, je t'attendais. Je veux te demander quelque chose…veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ? dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je…oui bien sûr…bien sûr Ron. Ce serait avec grand plaisir. Tu m'accompagnes ? je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- A vrai dire je ne l'ai pas pris non plus. Tu es allée voir Willy Larebrouss ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent attablés dans le réfectoire.

\- Oui, soupira Hermione. Il s'en remettra j'en suis sûre.

Tous deux mangèrent en silence. Hermione était profondément heureuse que son ami rouquin lui ai fait la proposition d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Enfin il se montrait digne d'un Gryffondor à l'occasion d'un évènement de ce genre. Et elle était persuadée qu'il se comporterait tout aussi bien durant l'évènement lui-même. Maintenant elle en prenait conscience, elle se devait d'apprécier chacun des moments passés avec lui. A cause de Cormac, et dans une moindre mesure à cause de Drago, elle l'avait ignoré durant leur septième année à Poudlard. Elle avait failli le perdre, mais le déclic était venu de là. Depuis la nuit du bal de fin d'année à Poudlard, Ron n'avait cessé de remonter dans son estime, au contraire de Drago qui ne cessait de perdre du crédit dans son esprit. Mais au fait, pensa-t-elle tout d'un coup, est-ce que Ron savait danser ? elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre ni lors du bal du mois de juin, ni lors du bal de Noël quatre ans plus tôt. A vrai dire elle mourrait d'impatience d'arriver à la date du réveillon uniquement pour voir cela.

\- On pourrait retourner à Andorre-La-Jeune cette après-midi ? demanda Ron. La boutique de vêtements de luxe m'a l'air toute désignée pour trouver des vêtements de soirée. Nous en aurons besoin pour le bal.

\- Excellente idée ! approuva Hermione. Viens, on va aller en parler à Harry et aux autres.

Décidément, en plus d'être galant et attentionné à son égard, il prenait de bonnes initiatives. Tous les sept se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard devant le tunnel de transportation. A leur grand regret, le village d'Andorre-La-Jeune se révéla bien moins festif que la première fois où ils y étaient allés. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix surveillaient le hameau depuis des postes de gué, et les rues sans être vides, n'étaient pas bondées de monde comme auparavant. On avait peine à croire que Noël aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

La boutique de vêtements de luxe n'était elle non plus pas très remplie, et ils eurent donc l'embarra du choix pour acheter les tenues qu'ils souhaitaient en prévision du bal du Nouvel An. Hermione hésita longuement, pensant avec nostalgie à la magnifique robe de mariage de Narcissa Malefoy qu'elle s'était jurée de brûler après avoir lu la lettre de Drago, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osée toucher depuis ce jour-là. La robe, les chaussures, tout se trouvait…au Terrier. Finalement, Hermione n'acheta rien et nota dans sa tête qu'il lui fallait écrire une lettre à Arthur et Molly pour qu'ils lui envoient la tenue. Oui, se dit-elle, il faut que je remette ce que je portais au bal de fin d'année, y compris les magnifiques sous-vêtements vert émeraude en satin bordés de dentelle noire que je réservais pour Drago. Il faut que je remette tout cela afin de tourner la page pour de bon. Ces vêtements ne lui rappelaient que des mauvais souvenirs, elle se devait de transformer cela pour avoir l'esprit en paix.

 **.**

La période des fêtes passa à une grande vitesse. Il continua à neiger sur le domaine de Beauxbâtons, mais comme il n'y avait plus de cours cela n'entrava personne, si ce n'est Hermione, ses amis et les quelques étudiants qui étaient restés et qui logeaient dans les pavillons. Se rendre au château était en effet de plus en plus difficile à mesure que le temps passait, et la direction décida de leur fournir des traîneaux tirés par des sombrals pour qu'ils puissent accéder au château sans souci. L'hiver était bel et bien là, plus redoutable que jamais.

Passé le splendide festin de Noël où tout le monde eu droit à de succulentes parts de gâteaux au chocolat, de meringues, de tartes aux pommes ainsi que des parts de gibier et des soupes aux légumes, l'Académie sombra dans une douce torpeur. Dans la forêt du domaine silencieuse, les vivets dorés s'étaient tus, et la neige qui recouvrait les jardins restait immaculée au fil des jour. Les haies et les buissons couverts de neige avaient pris des formes insolites, et les arbres du verger se vidèrent de leurs dernières feuilles. Dans ce monde endormi par l'hiver, ils avaient l'air de gigantesques épouvantails qui agitaient leurs bras vers le ciel.

\- C'est si beau, murmura Hermione en regardant ce paysage paisible depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre dans le pavillon rouge.

\- C'est trop silencieux, répondit Pansy. La seule chose qui a l'air encore vivante c'est le château. On y voit en permanence des lumières allumées.

C'était le dernier jour de l'année, et le bal du Nouvel An était prévu pour le soir même. Il y aurait des invités de marque, les avaient prévenus Olympe Maxime quelques jours auparavant, et même s'ils ne les connaissaient pas ils se devaient d'aller les saluer. A leur grande joie à tous, la directrice de l'Académie leur avait en revanche appris que Minerva Mac Gonagall allait leur faire l'honneur de sa présence. La grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre se déplacerait également de leur quartier général pour le bal, ainsi que quelques riches habitants d'Andorre-La-Jeune et de Le Perthus qui étaient des familiers de la directrice.

Le lendemain de Noël, Ginny Weasley était revenue à l'Académie, escortée par ses frères. Tous à l'exception de Charlie avaient tenu à passer Noël au Terrier avec leurs parents, bravant ainsi les dangers que pouvait présenter la Grande-Bretagne et la guerre qui s'y déroulait. Hormis Charlie, Ron était le seul à ne pas être venu. Le rouquin avait écrit une lettre de vœux à ses parents malgré tout, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de quitter le domaine de l'Académie. Il avait bien trop risqué sa vie au cours des derniers mois estimait-il. Ginny avait profité de son retour pour poursuivre sa relation amoureuse avec Dean, mais également pour donner en main propre à Hermione sa tenue de soirée. Envahie par des émotions contradictoires, la belle brune n'avait pas osé ouvrir le paquet qui contenait les affaires ayant un jour appartenues à Narcissa Malefoy.

En cette matinée du 31 décembre, le paquet se trouvait posé au pied de sa table de chevet. Hermione y jeta un coup d'œil, puis elle se décida qu'il était grand temps de l'ouvrir. Il était neuf heures du matin, aussi Pansy et Tracey qui dormaient dans la même chambre qu'elle n'étaient-elles toujours pas sorties du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna cependant Pansy en observant Hermione ouvrir le paquet qui se trouvait au pied de la table de chevet.

La belle brune ne répondit pas, ce qui l'alerta. D'un bond elle rejeta la couverture qui la couvrait et elle s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione, à côté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait sorti la splendide robe fourreau tissée dans du satin duchesse et de la mousseline bleue, et elle la contemplait avec une intensité inquiétante. Pansy remarqua que ses yeux noisette étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, signe qu'Hermione était au bord des larmes. Cependant, une petite moue qui s'apparentait à un sourire lui étirait un coin des lèvres. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

\- Hermione tu n'es pas sérieuse ? tu vas t'habiller avec ça pour le Nouvel An ?

\- Oui, dit-elle sans quitter la robe des yeux. Et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Non justement.

\- Alors je vais te dire…elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs…mais tu sais Pansy qu'il est impossible de renier son passé…alors j'ai décidé de tourner la page…je ne pourrais jamais oublier le bal de fin d'année…mais j'espère cependant que la fête qui aura lieu ce soir me procurera un bonheur plus grand encore que toute la tristesse que j'ai pu ressentir la nuit de l'incendie de Poudlard.

\- Je vois…c'est ton choix de toute façon ma chérie. Vêtis-toi avec ce que tu veux.

Hermione sortit alors la paire de sandales à talons haut de couleur noire avec des découpes qui décoraient les lacets et les bretelles de cheville. Comme la première fois, Pansy était admirative devant la beauté de la tenue. Elle décida cependant de laisser Hermione tranquille et retourna sous sa couverture pour se reposer encore un peu. Hermione quant à elle retira du paquet la broche à cheveux en or fin, les boucles d'oreille en argent et le bracelet ciselé dans de la pierre d'émeraude. Son cœur battait la chamade, aussi posa-t-elle une main dessus pour en calmer les battements. Pour qui faisait-elle tout cela ? pour Drago ? pour Ron ? pour elle-même ? elle ne savait plus. Tant de souvenirs qu'elle avait refoulée revinrent brusquement à la surface, et elle dû se contenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Hermione serra de toutes ses forces son médaillon et ferma les yeux pour résister à la vague de chagrin qui déferlait sur elle. Si seulement l'amour était simple…mais non, cela n'avait rien de simple, c'était même si compliqué que même une femme aussi déterminée qu'elle se retrouvait confuse devant ce phénomène.

Une fois qu'elle se sentit à nouveau calme, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, constata qu'ils étaient embués et les tapota légèrement avec un mouchoir. Puis elle respira un grand coup et posa soigneusement sa tenue de soirée sur son lit avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était prévu que les festivités commencent à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Hermione se rendit au château sur un traîneau tiré par deux sombrals. Le froid était polaire, mais heureusement le trajet sur le traîneau ne dura que quelques minutes. Le château était admirablement bien chauffé pour un bâtiment aussi grand, mieux chauffé même que Poudlard. Rassurée par cette chaleur, Hermione prit un léger petit-déjeuner en solitaire, puis elle se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Elle salua cordialement Abraxar Lampion comme à l'accoutumée et s'assit à une table pour consulter un numéro récent de La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Willy Larebrouss sera des nôtres pour le bal, déclara soudainement le bibliothécaire depuis son bureau.

\- Vraiment ? fit Hermione après avoir sursauté. Il va mieux ?

\- Eugène Beauxbatons me dit que son patient recommence à dormir la nuit et qu'il a repris contact avec lui. Cependant, exposer monsieur Larebrouss à autant de monde est dangereux, aussi ne restera-t-il pas longtemps. Il pourrait piquer une crise de nerfs sinon.

\- C'est déjà très bien qu'il puisse venir ! se félicita Hermione. Merci de me l'avoir dit !

Un peu plus tard, Hermione alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le réfectoire et constata que de nombreuses personnes étaient occupées à décorer la salle pour le bal. Elle remarqua avec surprise que beaucoup d'étudiants de Beauxbâtons étaient revenus, et parmi eux elle distingua Gabrielle Delacour.

\- Coucou ! s'exclama Hermione en s'approchant d'elle. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien et toi ? fit Gabrielle après lui avoir fait la bise.

\- Je meurs d'impatience de participer à ce bal. Qu'est-ce qui est prévu au juste ?

\- Ça c'est une surprise…tu découvriras le thème de la soirée le moment venu. Comme les cours reprennent dans quelques jours à peine, de nombreux élèves dont moi avons décidé d'écourter nos vacances pour participer au bal. Tous les ans c'est une tradition ici, en tant qu'étudiants on ne peut pas louper ça. Mes parents vont venir, les parents d'élèves sont aussi invités. Et ne le répète pas à personne…mais le prévôt de France est censé venir. C'est l'équivalant de votre Ministre de la Magie. Tu auras peut-être l'honneur de lui parler.

Hermione était ahurie. Le prévôt de France, vraiment ? à Poudlard jamais un Ministre de la Magie ne s'était déplacé à l'occasion d'un bal. Les coutumes de l'Académie étaient bien différentes décidément. Le reste de la journée passa bien trop vite au goût d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à se préparer une heure avant l'évènement.

\- Tu stresses beaucoup trop ma chérie, tenta de la rassurer Pansy. Détends-toi.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me détende ? il y aura des invités de marque…

\- Et alors ? tu vas les épater avec ta tenue et ton joli minois fait-moi confiance. Relax.

Facile à dire, pensa Hermione. Pansy semblait être née pour ce genre de festivités tant elle était à l'aise avant, pendant et après. Tracey était un peu dans le même cas de figure. Elle avait choisi Neville comme cavalier pour le bal, tandis que Pansy danserait évidemment avec Harry. Lorsqu'elle fût enfin prête, Hermione se sentit un peu plus détendue. Dans une dizaine de minutes à peine, le bal du Nouvel An s'ouvrirait. Après tant de jours passés dans la torpeur, l'Académie reprenait vie à nouveau, animée par le souffle d'une année nouvelle.

On frappa doucement à la porte de leur chambre, et Pansy alla ouvrir aussitôt. Neville et Harry se trouvaient de l'autre côté, vêtus de leurs tenues de soirées. Leurs smokings étaient sobres, mais Neville avait opté pour un nœud papillon et Harry pour une cravate. Le brun à lunettes n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne mine depuis des semaines, et il avoua à Pansy qu'il n'avait plus de visions depuis plusieurs jours. Cela fait, il prit le bras de sa cavalière et tous deux se rendirent sur le lieu du bal, puis Neville en fit de même avec Tracey. Derrière eux venait Ginny et Dean. Hermione resta seule dans la chambre, mais elle sursauta violemment en voyant Ron qui se tenait dans le couloir. Il s'était caché derrière Harry et Neville en s'asseyant sur une chaise et elle ne l'avait pas vu. A présent, il s'était redressé de toute sa taille et la fixait avec intensité.

\- Tu viens Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras gauche, celui qui était intact.

La jeune femme se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir, puis elle prit son sac à main et passa son bras autour de celui de son cavalier. Si Ron était impressionné par sa robe, il n'en montrait rien en tout cas. Hermione l'avait rarement vu si sérieux, si droit, si rempli d'une prestance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'alors. Force était de constater qu'il s'était hissé à la hauteur de l'évènement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le froid était glacial mais il n'y avait pas de vent et le ciel était dégagé.

Durant le court trajet en traîneau, Hermione admira la voûte étoilée constellée d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Elle repéra Arcturus, la plus brillante de toutes, et aussi avec une pointe de tristesse l'étoile Sirius qui était la seconde à briller du plus fort éclat. Est-ce que ce bon vieux Patmol les regardait en ce moment-même de là-haut ? si tel était le cas, il devait être très fier de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et de ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Lorsque le traîneau les arrêta devant les portes d'entrée du château, Hermione constata que bien des gens étaient venus en carrosse ou en calèche couverte depuis le tunnel de transportation. De nombreux sombrals, mais aussi des abraxans étaient harnachés aux calèches et aux carrosses d'où des personnes descendaient pour se rendre au château. Ron descendit d'un bond du traîneau puis saisit délicatement la main d'Hermione et l'aida à descendre. La jeune femme tituba un peu et se raccrocha à son cavalier, le temps de s'habituer aux talons qu'elle portait aux pieds. Rapidement cependant elle retrouva son équilibre et elle prit une démarche assurée. Tous les deux franchirent les portes d'entrée du château puis entèrent dans le réfectoire. Et là, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était magnifique.

De longues tables de banquet rectangulaires avaient été installées, recouvertes par de grandes nappes d'un blanc immaculé. Dessus se trouvait de succulents mets dans de la vaisselle d'or et d'argent accompagnés de boissons diverses servies dans des carafes en cristal. La salle brillait de mille feux, éclairée qu'elle était par des chandeliers et des candélabres innombrables fixés aux murs. Les tables de banquet formaient un U, dégageant ainsi un grand espace au milieu du réfectoire, un espace qui allait servir de piste de danse.

\- Il y a déjà du monde, commenta Ron en serrant étroitement Hermione contre lui.

Il venait de poser sa main gauche sur sa taille d'une façon si désinvolte qu'il ne se sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, mais sa cavalière le remarqua immédiatement. Hermione décida cependant de faire comme si tout cela était naturel entre eux.

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley, cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus ! s'exclama Minerva Mac Gonagall en s'approchant d'eux. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien madame la directrice, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Comment se portent les affaires à Poudlard ?

\- Cela va mieux depuis quelques temps. Dolorès Ombrage n'arrête pas de me fliquer mais j'ai réussi à imposer ma loi dans ce château. Albus me considérait digne d'en être la directrice, eh bien je m'applique à chaque instant à ne pas le décevoir.

\- Minerva ? fit Olympe Maxime en arrivant à côté d'elle. Tu peux m'accorder quelques instants ? il faut que je te fasse rencontrer le prévôt de France. Il a hâte de te connaître.

\- Bien sûr Olympe, j'arrive. Ravie de vous avoir revus tous les deux.

Hermione et Ron la saluèrent respectueusement puis se dirigèrent vers la table de banquet pour se désaltérer. Ron servi à sa cavalière un verre de champagne et ils trinquèrent en s'échangeant un regard complice. Willy Larebrouss était bien là, escorté par Augustus Pye et Eugène Beauxbatons. Nymphadora Tonks avait pris Alastor Maugrey comme cavalier, et sa mère Andromeda était venue avec le petit Teddy dans ses bras. Fleur et Bill étaient eux aussi avec leur petite fille Victoire. Fred et George discutaient avec Ernie Mac Milan et les sœurs Patil, tandis que la vice-directrice Florine Brindargent invitait Kingsley Shacklebolt et Dedalus Diggle à se servir en nourriture et en boisson.

\- Vous êtes ravissante miss Granger, déclara soudain une voix bourrue.

C'était Titus Le Moal qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi. Il semblait peu à son aise avec son costume qui était vraisemblablement trop étroit pour sa large carrure, mais pour manier les mots il restait un véritable seigneur.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il avant de faire un baise-main à Hermione. Fait attention à elle mon garçon, dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Ron. Une femme comme celle-là on ne peut pas se permettre de la décevoir.

Titus Le Moal s'éloigna d'eux pour aller saluer Apolline et Regis Delacour, les parents de Fleur. A ce moment-là, Mystique Pluideglace entra dans la salle au bras de Severus Rogue. Derrière eux venait Alterio Delambrosia et Arabelle Videsac, et enfin d'autres professeurs que ni Hermione ni Ron ne connaissaient.

\- Celui-ci c'est notre professeur de la Magie, monsieur Olivier Fauchet, leur apprit Gabrielle Delacour en venant auprès d'eux. Celle-ci c'est Célestia Attorney notre professeure de Potions, celui-ci est Japhet Sindari notre professeur de Divination, et celle-ci est Harmonie Hespéria notre professeure d'Arts Magiques. Il y a aussi Nagore Goizane le professeur de Runes Anciennes.

\- Merci Gabrielle ! la remercia Hermione. Il faudrait peut-être aller les saluer Ronald !

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

 **.**

Il y avait une grande horloge au-dessus des portes d'entrée du réfectoire, mais pas un instant Hermione ne regarda l'heure. Les discussions s'enchaînaient, et de tant à autre elle et Ron s'éclipsaient pour aller se servir en nourriture ou en boisson aux tables de banquet. La salle se remplissait toujours, mais Olympe Maxime avait très bien prévu l'évènement et nul ne manqua d'espace. La plupart des invités discutaient par petits groupes au centre du réfectoire, un verre de champagne à la main. D'autres cependant avaient préféré s'asseoir à la marge devant les grandes tables de banquet pour parler plus à leur aise. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'un groupe de personnes particulièrement loufoques entra en grande pompe dans le réfectoire avec force vacarme et moults gestuelles.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, déclara Olympe Maxime après avoir amplifié sa voix grâce au sortilège _Sonorus_ , veuillez accueillir comme il se doit le groupe des _Salem_ _Kneazles_ tout droit venu des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! avec en vedette la chanteuse Apollonia Brunswick !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la troupe des chanteurs, qui s'empressèrent de s'emparer de l'estrade au fond du réfectoire pour s'y installer avec tous leurs instruments de musique. Quelques instants plus tard le groupe de rock se mit en action et on ne s'entendit rapidement plus parler. Echauffés par la soudaine ambiance survoltée apportée par les musiciens, nombre de personnes abandonnèrent leurs tranquilles conversations ainsi que leurs verres de champagne pour aller danser. Le centre du réfectoire devient alors une piste de danse, et ceux qui voulaient continuer à parler choisirent de s'installer près des tables de banquet ou alors sortirent dans le hall pour être au calme.

Avec une petite moue malicieuse, Hermione saisit la main de Ron et l'entraîna vers le dancefloor. Sur un rythme endiablé, la jolie brune se déhancha au milieu des danseurs. Contrairement à elle, Ron était toujours quelqu'un de timide, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune qualité de danseur. Pour se donner du courage il pensa à aller chercher un verre de whisky pur feu, mais il se retient au dernier moment car il savait qu'ensuite il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter et qu'il finirait complètement ivre comme lors des bals précédents. Mais en réalité ce qui le cloua sur place et l'empêcha de s'éloigner fût la grâce de sa cavalière lorsque celle-ci vint se trémousser contre lui. A cet instant la timidité s'évapora pour laisser la place à une ivresse incroyable, mais une bonne ivresse, qui l'électrisait et le faisait déborder d'énergie. Il saisit les hanches d'Hermione et la ramena contre lui, puis il la fit tournoyer incroyablement vite. Ils dansèrent ensemble sans s'arrêter tandis que s'enchaînaient les morceaux des _Salem Kneazles_.

 _Today is your lucky day_

 _So stop to crossed your arms_

 _On this sweet day of May_

 _Let you overrun by the warmth_

 _Watch me run in the meadows_

 _Follow me and don't look back_

 _Forget the death and these sorrows_

 _And then try to trace your track_

 _Listen to the birds singing_

 _Do you hear ? it's the call of love_

 _Now we're close enough to kissing_

 _Don't be afraid I'm a white dove_

C'était le dernier morceau de l'album des Salem Kneazles, et des applaudissements fusèrent en direction la chanteuse du groupe Apollonia Brunswick aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé. Hermione avait les joues en feu et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Epuisée, elle s'éclipsa avec Ron de la piste de danse et trouva une chaise où s'asseoir près des tables de banquet. A ce moment-là, le groupe de rock interpréta de nouveaux morceaux tirés cette fois-ci d'un album plus ancien, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Ron qui était assis à ses côtés et qui la regardait. La belle brune bu un verre de champagne puis retira la broche en or fin qui retenait ses cheveux. Ceux-ci tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, ce qui la libéra un peu. Elle retira également ses chaussures pour être plus à son aise, et Ron se proposa pour lui masser les chevilles et les orteils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Harry en arrivant auprès d'eux. Vous êtes déjà fatigués ?

\- On a dansé pendant longtemps ! rétorqua Ron. Hermione a mal aux pieds avec ses talons.

\- Je vois. Faites attention, dans deux heures il sera minuit ! et il y aura des feux d'artifice qui seront lancés depuis le jardin de l'Académie ! ce serait bête que vous loupiez ça !

Harry s'éloigna d'eux après un rapide salut de la main, et il ne tarda pas à disparaître dans la foule des danseurs. Sur les tables, une bonne partie des victuailles avaient été mangées, et il y avait désormais de la place pour s'accouder ou même poser sa tête sur la nappe et faire une petite sieste. Hermione et Ron n'avaient cependant aucune intention de dormir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment ils voulaient que cette soirée se termine, ni même s'ils avaient envie que cette soirée se termine. Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux et repensa aux dernières paroles de la chanson d'Apollonia Brunswick qui se nommait « En cette douce journée de mai ». Elle ouvrit les paupières lorsque se fit entendre à nouveau la voix amplifiée d'Olympe Maxime.

\- Mesdames et messieurs le groupe des _Salem Kneazles_ va maintenant céder sa place à l'orchestre symphonique venu tout droit de Paris avec le prévôt de France ici présent ! le thème de la soirée est Comme un mariage je le rappelle !

Les musiciens de l'orchestre entrèrent alors par les portes d'entrée et s'installèrent sur l'estrade. Une musique romantique se fit entendre bientôt, et l'on vit clairement la piste de danse se vider. Désormais il n'y avait plus que des couples qui se trouvaient sur le dancefloor.

\- On y va ? demanda Ron à sa cavalière du soir.

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire et saisit la main que son ami lui tendait. Elle avait remis ses chaussures et attaché à nouveau ses cheveux. Une fois sur la piste de danse, Hermione ne prêta aucune attention aux couples qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, son regard était focalisé uniquement sur son cavalier. Pendant un long moment elle fixa avec fascination la main droite en métal posée sur sa taille.

\- Ron tu es unique, lui dit-elle dans un murmure. Ton bras en métal te rend unique. Personne d'autre n'en a un, et c'est cela qui fait qu'à mes yeux tu es la plus belle personne ici ce soir.

\- Merci. Eh au fait joli bijou, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ça te rend pas mal non plus jolie lionne.

\- Tu parles de mon médaillon. Oui il est très précieux, c'est ma mère qui me l'avait offert.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier, se sentant plus légère que jamais, si légère qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Ron sentait un arôme à mi-chemin entre la cannelle et le gingembre, et Hermione adora aussitôt ce parfum.

Lorsque l'orchestre s'arrêta de jouer, ils étaient encore enlacés sur la piste de danse. Tous deux prêtèrent alors attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle, et ils virent que beaucoup de personnes sortaient du réfectoire. Hermione repensa alors à ce que Harry leur avait dit.

\- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle. Les feux d'artifice ! vite au jardin ! c'est dehors !

Les feux d'artifice allaient être lancés depuis le jardin sud de l'Académie, en face des trois pavillons qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée. Il restait dix minutes avant les douze coups de minuit qui allaient sonner le début d'une nouvelle année. Dehors il s'était mis à neiger à nouveau, mais ni cela ni le froid polaire ne découragea les invités, qui se pressèrent dans le jardin. On prépara les feux d'artifice au milieu de l'allée centrale. Ils seraient plus de 300 privilégiés à assister à ce spectacle qui promettait d'être fantastique. En dépit de ses talons, Hermione avait de la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle observa alors la directrice faire le décompte.

\- Dix…neuf…huit…sept…six…cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un…zéro !

\- BONNE ANNEE ! hurlèrent Fred et George en jetant leurs chapeaux pointus dans les airs.

Les feux d'artifice illuminèrent au même moment le ciel nocturne et tout le monde se mit à applaudir tout en s'époumonant à qui mieux mieux. On s'embrassait, on s'enlaçait, on riait, on pleurait même de joie. Les deux bébés Teddy et Victoire contemplaient avec de grands yeux ce spectacle qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois de leur vie.

\- Bonne année Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en lui embrassant le front.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle se décolla un peu de lui pour le fixer dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en contemplant la bouche du rouquin. La lueur des feux d'artifice ne cessait d'éclairer son visage de couleurs différentes. Saisie d'une brusque impulsion, Hermione prit la main de son cavalier et marcha avec lui dans la neige. Elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'abri des regards, de l'autre côté du château dans le jardin nord. Grisé par la fête, Ron l'avait suivie sans poser de questions, mais à présent qu'ils étaient complètement seuls et qu'on entendait des bruits que de très loin, il lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Ils se trouvaient en plein centre du jardin, non loin de la fontaine Nicolas Flamel. Le bruit apaisant de l'eau qui continuait à couler dans le bassin en marbre était le seul à des mètres à la ronde.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Ron. C'était magique. Vraiment. Tu as été superbe.

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier, et il la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres pour capter les siennes.

\- Hermione non. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Nous sommes amis.

\- Ron tu sais bien que depuis longtemps nous sommes plus que de simples amis. Laisse-toi aller. Tu en as envie je le sais. Nous en avons envie tous les deux. C'est le moment.

\- C'est le moment, répéta-t-il en écho. Oui en effet le moment est plutôt bien choisi, ajouta-t-il. Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais l'année dernière Hermione…et finalement on se retrouve finalement ici à discuter dans la neige. On te l'a sans doute souvent dit…mais moi jamais je pense. Tu as un très beau regard, c'est ce qui m'a toujours plu chez toi…bonté divine Hermione…

Et c'est alors qu'il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser tendre, d'une douceur inégalable. Une foule d'émotions les envahi tous les deux, semblable aux feux d'artifice qui illuminaient le ciel. Ron stoppa brièvement le baiser, le temps de se baisser pour saisir les jambes d'Hermione et la porter dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu'à la fontaine et la déposa sur le bassin de marbre. Hermione l'attira à elle et ils poursuivirent leur baiser.

Soudain, un chant d'une incroyable pureté résonna dans l'air glacé, et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Hermione scruta le ciel mais ne vit rien. Elle dirigea un regard interrogateur vers Ron, et celui-ci lui indiqua alors quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se retourna et vit une lueur ardente dans la nuit noire, dressée au sommet de la fontaine. Quelle était cette lueur éblouissante ? était-ce de là que venait le sublime chant qu'elle entendait ? La lueur se déplaça et vint se poser auprès d'elle sur le rebord du bassin. Hermione sursauta violement et se recula d'un coup tout en fixant sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux ce qui venait de se poser près d'elle.

\- Fumsec ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en contemplant d'un œil fasciné le phénix qui se tenait sur le rebord de la fontaine. Fumsec que fais-tu ici ? non attend Ron…

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce n'est pas Fumsec. Impossible. Il est tout jeune celui-ci. Mais d'où vient-il ? Oh Ron…oh non…

Hermione tomba à genoux dans la neige et ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement. Paniqué, il la releva et la serra contre lui pour la calmer.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione ? je t'en prie dis-moi ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Regarde…regarde-le…

Ron suivit le doigt tremblant d'Hermione et regarda le phénix. L'oiseau de feu pleurait, et cela figea Ron sur place. Oui c'était bien vrai, des yeux noirs comme l'encre du volatile tombaient de grosses larmes qui venaient s'écraser sur le rebord du bassin en marbre. La tristesse infinie qu'on lisait dans le regard de l'oiseau immortel venait de briser le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? si ce n'est pas Fumsec…d'où vient ce phénix ? et à qui appartient-il ?

L'oiseau de feu se remit alors à chanter, un chant si déchirant qu'Hermione sentit au fond de son âme qu'il s'agissait d'une lamentation, et même d'un appel de détresse. Le phénix l'appelait au secours. Et alors elle sût que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Son médaillon était devenu froid comme la glace, son sang avait gelé dans ses veines et son cœur avait un instant cessé de battre.

\- Drago…il est arrivé malheur à Drago.

 **.**

 **.**

Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de la Provence. Au-dehors le vent s'était levé, et les bourrasques étaient devenues si puissantes qu'elles étaient désormais capables d'emporter des enfants. Dans la demeure de Gregorovitch, il régnait une ambiance des plus étranges. Le fabricant de baguettes ne se montrait quasiment plus, mais sa présence demeurait pesante. Amarante avait été emmenée à l'hôpital, mais les moldus n'avaient rien pu faire et on l'avait ramené à la maison. Gornuk veillait toujours sur la vélane dont l'état se dégradait de jour en jour. Blaise et Drago rongeaient quant à eux leur frein, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée que Gregorovitch ai terminé de fabriquer la baguette qu'ils lui avaient commandé. En attendant, ils se contentaient de lire les journaux que le sorcier bulgare recevait dans sa boîte aux lettres.

\- La Horde Noire, murmura Drago en montrant à Blaise un article de journal. Elle semble se diriger vers le sud mon gars. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous cela.

\- Non en effet, approuva le métis. A ton avis qui commande cette armée de sorciers ? ce ne peut pas être Grindelwald en personne.

\- Quelqu'un en qui il a toute confiance sans aucun doute. Les moldus s'inquiètent de voir des hameaux brûler. Grasse va peut-être y passer.

\- On se sera tiré avant, ne t'en fait pas Drago. Le point positif dans l'histoire c'est que la prison de Nurmengard est désormais moins surveillée.

\- Je ne pense pas, rétorqua Drago. Il n'y a pas que la Horde Noire. Grindelwald possède aussi une armée de réserve, on les appelle les Guards Syanka, les gardiens de l'ombre. Ce sont eux qui gardent la prison. Ce sont des éleveurs de dragons Blaise. Et qui sait quelles horreurs se trouvent à l'intérieur de la forteresse ?

-Gregorovitch le sait lui. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Il nous a mentit. Il fait l'innocent, mais il sait ce qu'il se passe à Nurmengard, je parierai même qu'il y est allé plusieurs fois en tant que visiteur. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas dans le camp de Voldemort mais…avec Grindelwald et la Horde Noire. Nous savons qu'il y a une alliance entre les deux mages noirs, mais elle n'est sans doute pas aussi solide qu'il n'y paraît. Après tout, ni Voldemort ni Grindelwald n'ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour semer la terreur. La seule chose qui les unit c'est leur quête commune du Graal.

\- Tu veux dire…que Gregorovitch mettrait des bâtons dans les roues du Lord Noir au profit de Grindelwald ? mais il a pourtant envoyé Ollivander à la mort.

\- Et il s'est enfui de Bulgarie sans révéler à Voldemort qui possédait la baguette de Sureau. Tu vois ? il a fui ! il ne voulait pas coopérer avec le Lord Noir ! Ollivander n'était qu'un stratagème inventé par Gregorovitch pour gagner du temps. Il savait bien que Ollivander n'arriverait pas à créer une baguette suffisamment puissante sans plumes de phénix à sa disposition.

\- Donc au bout du compte Gregorovitch est de notre côté…et en même temps non.

\- On ne peut pas se fier à lui, décréta Blaise d'un ton catégorique. Il pourrait nous livrer à l'armée de Grindelwald ou prévenir les gardiens de Nurmengard que nous arrivons. Voldemort te veut vivant, il ne te tuera pas et il a ordonné à ses adeptes de ne pas te tuer s'ils te capturent. Grindelwald en revanche…lui ou ses sbires n'hésiteront pas une seconde.

\- Je vois, soupira Drago.

Il replia le journal, puis il descendit avec Blaise pour aller déjeuner.

 **.**

\- Monsieur Gregorovitch ? s'époumona le métis. Vous avez faim ? nous allons manger !

Pas de réponse. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, puis Blaise décida de se diriger vers l'atelier du fabricant de baguettes. Il frappa à la porte, mais là encore il n'y eût pas de réponse. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Blaise entra dans l'atelier et constata avec surprise que celui-ci était vide de tout occupant. Il s'approcha d'un pupitre où Gregorovitch travaillait à la fabrication des baguettes. Sur le pupitre se trouvait plusieurs croquis de ce qui allait être la baguette de Drago. Visiblement, le sorcier bulgare ne chômait pas, il avançait même très bien. Une bonne partie des morceaux d'écorce de l'Arbre de Vie avaient déjà été assemblés. Malgré toute la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Gregorovitch, Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son travail d'orfèvre. Seules des dizaines d'années de pratique permettaient d'aboutir à un travail d'une telle qualité, et Drago ne s'était pas trompé en insistant pour aller voir le sorcier bulgare. La complexité de la baguette que son ami voulait pour lui-même exigeait l'expertise d'un fabricant renommé, et sur ce point Gregorovitch ne décevait pas sa réputation. Blaise soupira puis ne voyant toujours personne il s'apprêta à repartir, mais soudain un rideau qui se trouvait au fond de l'atelier attira son attention. Intrigué, il marcha entre les étagères où Gregorovitch entreposait ses baguettes et ses dessins, puis il parvient devant le rideau de velours rouge. Avec précaution il le souleva un peu et regarda ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Quelle ne fût pas sa stupeur en découvrant une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Cela tranchait avec l'atelier brillamment éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. C'était un laboratoire comme Blaise le comprit bien vite. Il savait qu'il aurait dû partir d'ici depuis bien longtemps, mais la curiosité était trop forte et l'obligeait à avancer plutôt qu'à reculer. La pièce n'était pas complètement dans le noir, elle était éclairée par des lueurs qui la plongeait dans une lumière verdâtre dérangeante et oppressante. Des flammes vertes jaillissaient de torches fixées aux murs. Blaise se courba en deux et avança à tâtons dans ce nouvel univers opaque. A un moment, il entendit un ricanement rauque et il comprit que Gregorovitch se trouvait ici. Même dans la semi-pénombre du lieu, Blaise percevait que le laboratoire était divisé en plusieurs allées qui se recoupaient.

Tout en se dirigeant à l'oreille vers l'endroit où il supposait que Gregorovitch se trouvait, il examina ce qui se trouvait sur les tables de laboratoire. C'est avec effroi qu'il découvrit dans la lueur verdâtre des torches de nombreux cylindres de verre où des têtes, des pieds et des mains humaines ainsi que des animaux morts baignaient dans du formol. Alignés sur les tables se trouvaient également des artefacts très dangereux se magie noire, des colliers d'opale, une Main de Gloire, de la poudre instantanée du Pérou, et des fioles qui contenaient d'horribles poisons, du venin de serpent, des langues de dragon, et pire que tout, il vit une forme sombre allongée et constata avec la plus grande des horreurs qu'il y avait un sombral disséqué à l'aide d'instruments abominables et tranchants comme des rasoirs. En avançant plus loin, il vit des cages où des petits êtres, des gnomes, des farfadets et des elfes de maison servaient pour des expériences. Les créatures étaient vivantes, mais soumises à des maléfices abjects qui les avaient détruites, si bien qu'elles étaient réduites à un état pire que la mort. Des fiches où se trouvaient des annotations se trouvaient près des cages. En arrivant au fond du laboratoire, Blaise se coucha au sol et observa l'endroit où se trouvait Gregorovitch. Il était occupé à retirer les organes du corps fraîchement tué d'un elfe de maison. Blaise comprit avec horreur que le fabricant de baguettes avait l'intention d'empailler la malheureuse créature. Sans doute une fois ses expériences terminées, il se lassait de ses « jouets », les tuait et les empaillait pour faire des éléments de décoration. Blaise sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se redressa lentement.

\- Alors comme ça tu as découvert mon jardin secret petit fouineur ? demanda soudain Gregorovitch en se retournant.

- _Impedimenta !_ hurla Blaise.

Le fabricant de baguette se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège, qui percuta un mur.

\- Oh oh oh ! ricana-t-il. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais garder ce lieu sans surveillance ? dès que tu es arrivé ici j'ai bien vu quelle petite fouine tu étais, alors j'ai mis en place des sorts pour détecter la moindre présence autre que la mienne dans ce laboratoire.

\- La ferme espèce d'ordure ! s'écria Blaise. Détruis-moi tout ça et jette ta baguette ou je te refaits le portrait ! _Stupéfix !_

Gregorovitch transplana, et le sort s'écrasa à nouveau contre un mur. Le fabricant de baguettes réapparu juste à côté de Blaise et lui confisqua sa baguette à l'aide d'un Expelliarmus formulé à toute vitesse. Ce fut très facile ensuite pour lui de ligoter le métis.

\- Enfin je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de toi…et de tes chers amis également. Merci d'être venu me voir, vous m'avez rendu un grand, un très grand service.

Il laissa Blaise dans un coin du laboratoire et s'en alla de la pièce abominable qu'il nommait son « jardin secret ».

 **.**

De son côté, Drago s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Blaise revenir. Il s'apprêtait également à entrer dans l'atelier du fabricant de baguettes, mais soudain un long cri d'effroi se fit entendre depuis l'étage. Paniqué, le beau blond monta les escaliers en un éclair et se précipita dans la deuxième chambre d'amis.

\- Gornuk ?! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Amarante…elle est morte…son cœur ne bat plus…elle nous a quitté…

\- Oh Merlin…

Des larmes coulaient le long du nez pointu du gobelin, et Drago n'était pas loin de le rejoindre tant l'émotion le frappa d'un coup. Ainsi donc Amarante n'était pas parvenue à se remettre. Affligé, le blond s'agenouilla au chevet de la vélane et caressa doucement ses cheveux tout ternes qui en un temps pas si lointain avaient été blonds comme le miel. En retirant sa main, il vit que d'étranges particules étaient restées accrochés sur sa paume. Alerté, il constata que les cheveux d'Amarante étaient remplis de ces particules, ce qui donnait cette teinte si terne à ses cheveux. De plus en plus inquiet, Drago renifla sa paume, fronça le nez et détourna la tête pour cracher par une fenêtre.

\- Gornuk je crois que nous avons un problème. Amarante n'est pas morte à cause des coups du mangemort…elle a été empoisonnée. Regarde ses cheveux, il y a de la poudre d'arsenic dedans. Elle a été empoisonnée à l'arsenic, sans doute à petit feu.

\- Gregorovitch ! s'exclama Gornuk en se redressant. C'est lui ! il l'a empoisonnée ! c'est lui qui préparait les soupes que je donnais à boire à Amarante ! il a dû verser dans la soupe des doses d'arsenic suffisamment conséquentes pour la clouer au lit…

\- Mais pas trop fortes pour ne pas la tuer tout de suite. Pour que l'on ne se doute de rien. Cependant les doses régulières ont fini par la terrasser. Quel imbécile j'ai été ! se morigéna Drago. Je n'ai rien vu !

\- Non Drago ce n'est pas ta faute ! allons régler son compte à ce fabricant ! cria Gornuk.

\- Oui, allons-y.

En descendant les escaliers, tous les deux tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Gregorovitch et ils se percutèrent. Gornuk perdit l'équilibre et roula sur le côté, mais Drago resta debout et frappa de toute sa force en plein milieu du visage du fabricant de baguettes. Celui-ci tituba et se rattrapa à un meuble pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Drago arracha sa baguette des mains du sorcier bulgare et la jeta au loin puis il s'empara de la baguette de Blaise.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ? s'écria-t-il, fou de rage, en saisissant Gregorovitch par le collet. Où est-il ? DITES-LE-MOI ! MAINTENANT !

\- Oh oh oh ! hi hi hi ! ah ah ah ! comme c'est rigolo, ricana Gregorovitch.

Drago le frappa à nouveau au visage, puis lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et le plaqua au mur du vestibule. Gregorovitch avait le rire d'un fou, et les coups qu'il se prenait ne l'arrêtait pas.

\- Vous n'avez rien…rien vu venir…c'est hilarant…

Sa voix d'habitude basse et rauque avait pris des accents aigus, voir même suraigus.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait saleté de salopard ! gronda Drago.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, fit Gregorovitch en s'arrêtant de rire pour cracher du sang. Les mangemorts sont en route petit blondinet…ils sont en route…je les ai appelés…ils arrivent…tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir avant qu'ils ne t'attrapent.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Drago ! il bluffe ! grinça Gornuk. Je vais chercher l'épée ! tu l'achèveras avec !

Drago frappa à nouveau Gregorovitch au visage, brisant complètement le nez de celui-ci.

\- Je vous faisais confiance ! je vous ai payé ! immonde scélérat ! tas de bouse ! vermine ! comment tu as appelé les mangemorts ?! COMMENT ?!

\- Hi hi hi ! c'est trop drôle ! trop drôle ! ricana Gregorovitch. J'ai transplané mon petit…transplané…il vont venir voir si je suis en règle pour oser transplaner…comme je ne suis pas un de leurs partisans je me ferais embarquer…à moins que je vous livre toi et tes trois amis…

\- Deux, le corrigea Drago en agrémentant sa réponse d'un coup dans les côtes. Amarante est morte !

\- Ah je vois…alors comme ça l'arsenic a fait son œuvre…la pauvre petite n'a pas dû comprendre quel mal la rongeait…que c'est triste…au moins elle est morte paisiblement dans son lit…c'est toujours meilleur que le sort que je réserve à mes créatures de laboratoire.

Il cracha à nouveau du sang, mais à ce moment-là Drago ne fit plus attention à lui. Un laboratoire ? où ça ? il avait déjà sa petite idée. Il enchaîna Gregorovitch au mur et couru jusqu'à l'atelier du bulgare, ouvrit la porte en grand et chercha où se trouvait Blaise. En furetant à travers les étagères, il vit le rideau de velours rouge qui ouvrait sur un monde d'horreurs et de ténèbres.

\- Drago ! s'écria la voix de Blaise depuis le fond de la pièce plongée dans une oppressante lumière verdâtre. Drago c'est toi ? je suis là !

En se fiant à la voix, Drago se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son ami et le libéra du maléfice qui le retenait prisonnier. Cela fait, il lui rendit sa baguette et tous deux s'empressèrent de quitter cet horrible endroit qui donnerait des cauchemars à n'importe qui.

\- Les mangemorts arrivent ! l'avertit Drago. Tu sais que dès que quelqu'un transplane que ce soit ici où en Grande-Bretagne, les mangemorts sont au courant. Ils vont venir voir si Gregorovitch est en règle, mais cette ordure va en profiter pour nous livrer à eux et s'assurer ainsi l'immunité ! ce sera une preuve qu'il donnera pour prouver qu'il est partisan de Voldemort ! Amarante est morte Blaise ! Gregorovitch l'a empoisonnée à l'arsenic ! c'est un assassin !

\- Et tu n'as pas eu le temps de voir ce qui se trouve dans ce labo…les pires horreurs que je n'ai jamais vues…je me demande si tout cela était réel.

Tous deux remontèrent jusqu'au vestibule où Blaise découvrit l'affreux Gregorovitch enchaîné. A ce moment-là, Gornuk redescendit avec l'épée de Serpentard et la brandit en l'air pour pourfendre le fabricant de baguettes.

\- Gornuk non ! l'en dissuada Drago en se dressant entre le gobelin et sa cible. Nous devons fuir au plus vite ! les mangemorts arrivent ! il ne bluffe pas ! prend nos affaires et fichons le camp ! quand les mangemorts arriveront ils le tueront et mettront le feu à sa maison ! il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite crois-moi !

Gornuk le scruta de ses petits yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans les orbites.

\- Et le corps d'Amarante ?

\- Et ta baguette ? compléta Blaise.

\- Ce connard ne nous a pas laissé le temps…il ne nous laisse pas le choix maintenant ! fit Drago en crachant sur Gregorovitch.

\- Fuyez, déclara soudain Gornuk. Prenez l'épée et vos bagages, je m'occupe de ta baguette Drago. Je vais ralentir les mangemorts. Si je m'en sors vivant, je vous retrouverais.

Paniqué comme rarement, Drago monta à l'étage et pris son sac à dos ainsi que celui de Blaise. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre se trouvait Braisardente. Il regarda Drago de ses yeux noirs comme du goudron, un regard où se lisait une profonde inquiétude. Il vient aussitôt sur l'épaule du beau blond et ne s'en détacha pas.

\- On va être obligés de transplaner Blaise ! d'accord ? Gornuk…merci.

\- Va-t'en vite d'ici sorcier ! je sais me débrouiller avec la vermine ! et ne transplanez pas ! vous ne savez pas où aller ! partez vous cacher chez les voisins !

 **.**

Sans se faire prier davantage, Drago et Blaise quittèrent cette maison affreuse dans laquelle ils n'auraient jamais dû aller. Braisardente se cacha dans le manteau de Drago lorsque celui-ci sonna à la porte de la maison des Dursley. Blaise rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et l'épée dans son fourreau. Lorsque Dudley Dursley ouvrit la porte, ils avaient l'air presque de moldus.

\- Il y a un fou furieux dans la maison d'à-côté ! s'écria Blaise. Il a failli nous tuer ! s'il vous plaît accueilliez nous chez vous ! c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

\- Mes parents sont partis faire les courses en ville…ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir…je ne sais pas s'il faut que j'accueillie des inconnus.

\- On s'est déjà parlé une fois ! rétorqua Blaise. Je t'en prie c'est juste l'affaire de quelques instants.

A cet instant, des bruits de transplanage s'entendirent. Drago jeta un coup d'œil et repéra Marcus Flint, Graham Montague et Rabastan Lestrange, les trois lascars qu'ils avaient croisés dans le train. Tous trois venaient d'apparaître devant la porte de Gregorovitch. Ils frappèrent à sa porte, puis en voyant qu'on ne répondait pas, ils la forcèrent violemment et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Drago voulu aller aider Gornuk, mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

\- Dis-moi mon gars tu es anglais ? d'où tu viens ? questionna Blaise.

\- Je viens de Little Whinging, fit Dudley. Mon cousin Harry vivait avec moi jusqu'à cet été.

\- Attend…Harry Potter ? tu le connais ? s'esclaffa Drago.

\- C'est mon cousin. Pourquoi ? vous le connaissez aussi ?

\- Non, mentit Drago. Ecoute mon gars, il y a des gens dangereux dans la maison d'à-côté. Il faut que nous nous échappions. Tu n'aurais pas idée d'un endroit où nous pourrions aller ?

\- Pas loin d'ici il y a un coin où je suis allé au mois d'août avec mes parents. C'est dans la montagne. Le parc du Mercantour. Il faut faire attention car il y a des loups, mais personne n'y vit. Si vous cherchez un coin tranquille avec de la verdure…eh bien c'est l'endroit qu'il vous faut.

\- Viens avec nous, lui proposa Blaise. Les gens qui sont dans la maison d'à-côté veulent du mal à ton cousin. Ils vont te faire du mal à toi aussi pour savoir où il est.

\- Je ne peux pas, fit Dudley en secouant la tête. Je dois attendre mes parents. Si vous voulez je vais écrire une lettre à Harry. On se fera tout petits dans la maison.

Blaise et Drago étaient si pressés par le temps et paniqués qu'ils n'insistèrent pas. Peut-être auraient-ils dû. Ils serrèrent la main de Dudley puis transplanèrent dans un crac ! sonore.

Dans la maison de Gregorovitch, Gornuk s'était défendu bravement face aux mangemorts, mais il avait fini par être maîtrisé par Marcus Flint.

\- Enfin vous êtes là ! déclara Gregorovitch. Détachez-moi de ce mur et je vous dirais où se trouve Drago Malefoy !

\- Attends…quoi ? Drago est ici ?! s'exclama Marcus Flint. Mais oui je reconnais ce gobelin !

\- Dépêchez-vous ! il va s'enfuir ! les pressa Gregorovitch. Et tuez cette vermine !

\- Faites-le vous-mêmes, grogna Graham Montague en détachant le sorcier bulgare et en lui rendant sa baguette. Nous on s'occupe du blondinet. Enfin on va l'avoir ! le Maître va être content ! Rabastan, Marcus on s'en va ! il faut prévenir Cho Chang et sa bande ! on y arrivera plus facilement à trente qu'à trois.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ jubila Gregorovitch en achevant Gornuk, qui tomba raide mort sur le sol.

Le sorcier bulgare poussa le cadavre sur le côté et vit avec satisfaction les mangemorts quitter les lieux sans l'avoir inquiété. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il retourna dans son atelier sans cesser de cracher du sang. Son plan marchait à merveille : il s'était débarrassé du gobelin et de la vélane. Maintenant la baguette était à lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de la fabriquer pour quiconque d'autre que pour lui-même. Ce Drago Malefoy lui avait apporté quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux, et Gregorovitch se dit qu'il lui faudrait partir dans peu de temps. Voldemort ne devait pas le trouver ici. Dans peu de temps, il emporterait toutes ses affaires et il retournerait à Durmstrang auprès d'Ivan Donovitch. Quand il aurait fini de fabriquer la baguette il pourrait se permettre ce qu'il voudrait. Tout le monde le craindrait et s'agenouillerait devant lui.

Drago et Blaise s'étaient déjà enfuis lorsque les trois mangemorts parvinrent devant la maison des Dursley.

\- C'est ici qu'ils ont transplané ! s'écria Marcus Flint. Mince ! on les a loupés ! il va nous falloir fouiller la région !

\- Non attend ! répliqua Rabastan Lestrange. Mon capteur vient de m'informer qu'ils ont atterrit ici ! le parc du Mercantour ! ne perdons pas de temps ! rattrapons-les !

Ils transplanèrent à leur tour, et le calme revient à nouveau dans la rue du quartier huppé. Les parents de Dudley arrivèrent dans leur voiture Vauxhall rutilante plus d'un quart d'heure après les évènements. Leur fils était très inquiet lorsqu'ils le virent.

\- Papa, maman, le voisin est dangereux…il faut avertir la police.

\- Je vais le faire, maugréa Vernon.

Depuis son atelier, Gregorovitch entendit tout ce qu'ils disaient. Son rictus affreux s'effaça instantanément et il torcha son nez brisé pour éponger un peu de sang. Oh bien sûr la police moldue ne l'effrayait pas, mais il ne comptait pas plier bagage tout de suite et l'arrivée des policiers lui causerait bien des désagréments. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre Vernon Dursley appellerait la police. Depuis longtemps Gregorovitch s'était préparé à l'éventualité de sacrifier les Dursley. Ils ne lui servaient plus à rien désormais. L'arrivée de Drago Malefoy avait changé ses plans. Harry Potter ne l'intéressait plus maintenant, il pouvait vaincre Voldemort par un autre moyen que par l'intermédiaire du sorcier à la cicatrice. Maintenant il avait une baguette à fabriquer, et une fois qu'elle le serait, eh bien il serait en mesure de tuer de sa propre main le Lord Noir. Ils ont peut-être vu les mangemorts transplaner, ou bien entendu les cris venus de chez moi, pensa-t-il. Autant de raisons qui le poussèrent à sortir de chez lui et à se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la maison de ses voisins. Il sonna à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit.

\- C'est lui ! glapit Dudley. C'est le méchant voisin ! on m'a dit qu'il était méchant !

\- Monte à l'étage mon chéri ! déclara Pétunia en poussant son fils vers les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche celui-là par les cornes du diable ?! beugla Vernon en se saisissant de son fusil de chasse qui était posé près de la cheminée. La police est déjà en route Pétunia ! ce gredin va avoir des comptes à rendre pour tout le tapage qu'il fait subir au voisinage !

Gregorovitch força la serrure et entra dans la maison des Dursley sans se faire prier. Sans sourciller, Vernon tira un coup de fusil qui atteignit le sorcier à l'épaule. Un simple moldu se serait effondré, mais Gregorovitch avait de la ressource et il tituba simplement avant de retrouver son équilibre. Lorsque le deuxième coup de feu partit, il le détourna avec sa baguette, dévoilant ainsi à ses voisins sa véritable nature. L'instant d'après, un éblouissant éclair de lumière verte réduisit Vernon au silence, puis un deuxième fit s'effondrer sa femme sur le tapis du salon. Le couple des Dursley ne vivait plus.

\- Petit ? tu es là ? descend, je ne te ferais aucun mal ! tes parents vont bien ! grinça Gregorovitch d'une voix rendue nasillarde à cause de son nez cassé.

La face couverte de sang du fabricant de baguettes était désormais aussi laide que la personne qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même. En contemplant ce visage défiguré dans un miroir qui se trouvait dans le salon, Gregorovitch éclata d'un rire de dément. Dans sa chambre, Dudley était occupé à écrire une lettre à l'intention de Harry. La police allait arriver bientôt, et même s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle retrouverait la lettre et la donnerait à son cousin. De grosses larmes coulaient des yeux du jeune homme et ses doigts se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il écrivit les derniers mots. Il signa la missive et la mit bien en évidence sur son lit. Le fou qui était en bas avait tué ses parents.

Dépassant sa peur et sa tristesse, Dudley se saisit de sa batte de base-ball, la seule arme qu'il avait à disposition. Il pensa à son cousin et aussi à la jeune et jolie brune qu'il avait croisé au mois de juillet. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une histoire d'amour avec elle, voir ce qui se cachait en dessous de la petite culotte rouge en dentelle qu'il avait aperçue, mais il savait que cette fille méritait quelqu'un de meilleur que lui. Il s'était toujours sentit dépassé par un monde, celui auquel appartenait son cousin, et puisque désormais il découvrait ce qu'était le courage, il se mit à espérer que Harry Potter se souviendrait de lui comme quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait aimé être comme son cousin, il aurait tellement aimé.

\- Petit ? où es-tu ? tu te caches ? fit Gregorovitch.

\- Je suis ici ! gronda Dudley en brandissant sa batte et en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Et je vais te fracasser le crâne si tu ne sors pas immédiatement de ma maison !

L'audace du jeune moldu surprit l'espace de quelques instants le sorcier bulgare, mais il se reprit et il roula sur le côté alors que Dudley se jetait sur lui. Il lança alors le sortilège de la mort. L'éclair de lumière verte toucha le jeune homme au flanc et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Peu de temps après, les sirènes de la police se firent entendre dans le lointain. Gregorovitch brisa une fenêtre et s'échappa. La baguette, pensa-t-il. La baguette, c'est tout ce qui compte désormais.

 **.**

Drago et Blaise s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans la cabane abandonnée d'un garde-chasse en plein cœur d'un vallon boisé. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient profondément désespérés par les évènements de la journée écoulée. Au-dehors une terrible grêle se mit à tomber, ce qui les plongea d'autant plus dans le désarroi. Ils avaient quasiment tout perdu désormais. Amarante était morte, Gornuk aussi probablement. Quant au cousin de Harry, ils espéraient tous les deux qu'il n'avait rien. Mais pire que tout, ils avaient perdu la baguette. Jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé que le fabricant bulgare aurait le cran de la fabriquer pour lui-même, mais il l'avait roulé et de façon bien subtile. Drago n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Gregorovitch allait s'en aller loin de la Provence dans les jours à venir. Il ferait en sorte que jamais lui, Drago Malefoy ne le retrouve. Et maintenant ils avaient les mangemorts aux trousses. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y aurait plus de Dexter Le Passeur pour les sortir du pétrin. Il n'y aurait plus de caverne sous la terre où se réfugier en compagnie des exilés. Ils étaient à présent seuls et démunis au cœur du parc du Mercantour, dans une région sauvage et hostile où personne ne vivait et où personne ne viendrait à leur secours. Il restait à peine quelques mornilles dans la bourse de Blaise, et ils n'avaient emporté aucune nourriture de chez Gregorovitch.

Complètement abattu, Drago scruta d'un œil éteint le magnifique fourreau où se trouvait l'épée magique de Salazar Serpentard. C'était une arme d'une valeur inestimable, et il pouvait encore à la rigueur et dans les circonstances actuelles envisager de prendre le chemin de Nurmengard avec uniquement cette arme dans les mains. Cette épée et son précieux petit phénix, le magnifique Braisardente, étaient désormais les seules choses de grande valeur qu'il possédait. Pendant un temps, Drago avait fermement cru que la chance tournait en sa faveur, mais Blaise avait été plus lucide que lui, il avait su alors même qu'ils étaient encore dans le Val Sans Retour qu'aller chez Gregorovitch était une mauvaise idée. Ah si seulement il avait écouté les mises en garde de son ami !

\- J'ai été comme Voldemort, soupira Drago à voix haute. J'ai été trop ambitieux, trop avide de gloire en voulant me fabriquer ma propre baguette. J'ai été puni. J'ai commis un sacrilège en prélevant de la sève et de l'écorce à l'Arbre de Vie. Le destin s'est retourné contre moi.

\- Tu es trop dur avec toi-même mon pote, tenta de le rassurer Blaise. Ce qui nous arrive est terrible, mais il y a encore de l'espoir. Tu as ton phénix, ton épée, ta vraie baguette, et ta mère t'attend toujours.

\- Non Blaise, non…j'ai été trop prétentieux…j'ai fait trop de mauvais choix. Je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner Poudlard cette nuit-là du mois de juin…j'aurais dû tout raconter à Hermione…j'aurais dû l'emmener avec moi…elle aussi est l'élue de la prophétie…nous sommes deux…j'ai voulu m'arroger tout en me disant à moi-même que c'était pour la protéger…mais quel imbécile j'ai été ! jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé si Hermione avait été avec moi. Jamais.

\- On va semer les mangemorts, lui dit Blaise. Comme on les a semés par le passé. Nous étions encore plus démunis au mois d'août quand nous avons quitté ton manoir et que nous avons vadrouillé dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Et pourtant nous nous en sommes sortis.

\- Je n'écoute pas quand on me donne des conseils, rumina sombrement Drago. Je ne t'ai pas écouté Blaise, j'en suis désolé…je n'ai pas écouté Dumbledore…je n'ai pas écouté Rogue…

\- Parce que tu pensais faire ce qu'il fallait faire, tu pensais faire pour le mieux. Cela prouve que tu as une grande volonté en toi. Tu m'as écouté, tu as écouté Dumbledore, tu as écouté Rogue, simplement lorsqu'un choix s'est présenté à toi, tu as tracé ta route dans la direction que toi Drago tu estimais la meilleure. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut effectuer tes choix à ta place. Moi comme Rogue et Dumbledore nous n'avons fait que te conseiller.

\- Elle me manque tellement Blaise…Hermione…

Drago avait envie d'éclater en sanglots, et il se prit la tête dans les mains en fermant très fort les yeux pour contenir les larmes. Blaise vint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'y avait rien à dire, alors il ne parla pas, il se contenta de réconforter son ami par sa simple présence. En chantonnant, Braisardente vint quant à lui se poser sur l'épaule de Drago et caressa sa tête contre la joue du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, vaincu par la fatigue le beau blond s'endormit sur le lit du garde-chasse. Blaise lui ne trouva pas le sommeil et il resta toute la nuit à surveiller la cabane.

 **.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent extrêmement éprouvants pour Blaise et Drago. Ils étaient obligés de bouger sans cesse pour échapper aux mangemorts qui les traquaient comme du gibier. Chaque nuit ils parvenaient à dénicher une cabane abandonnée où s'arrêter pour se reposer, mais le jour ils devaient marcher encore et toujours dans un froid épouvantable. Ils évitaient au maximum les espaces dégagés, privilégiant le couvert protecteur des forêts. Au moindre bruit suspect, ils se tapissaient dans des buissons, dans des fossés ou derrière des troncs d'arbres morts. Lorsque la neige se mit à tomber, leur fuite se mit à devenir plus difficile encore. Ils étaient obligés d'effacer les traces de pas qu'ils laissaient dans la neige pour qu'on ne les suive pas à la trace. Pour manger, ils partaient à la chasse au crépuscule et tuaient des petits animaux. Ils remplissaient leurs gourdes à des torrents puis s'abreuvaient ensuite.

Ce mode de vie de fuyard en aurait brisé physiquement plus d'un, mais Drago et Blaise étaient d'une constitution robuste et plusieurs mois de vie précaire les avaient endurcis. Durant les longues et froides nuits d'hiver, ils entendaient hurler des loups dans le lointain. Blaise veillait systématiquement à protéger les cabanes où ils passaient leurs nuits par une multitude d'enchantements et de sortilèges, et Drago veillait quant à lui à ce qu'il y ait toujours un petit feu qui chauffe les lieux. Lorsqu'ils s'en allaient le jour suivant, ils effaçaient toute trace de leur passage.

\- Il fait si froid, grelotta Drago par une matinée brumeuse.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés au bord d'une rivière pour remplir à nouveau leurs gourdes. Tout autour d'eux, des arbres avaient été déracinés par une tempête récente, et cela offrait un véritable spectacle de désolation et d'apocalypse à leurs regards. La neige continuait à tomber sans relâche, et un brouillard s'était levé sur la forêt clairsemée.

\- J'espère que les mangemorts en bavent tout autant que nous, répondit Blaise.

\- Ouais moi aussi je l'espère. N'empêche, il faut trouver un village où se cacher et s'abriter.

\- Mais où ? nous n'avons aucune carte Drago ! et cette région est vide ! personne n'y vit !

\- Le Mercantour doit bien avoir une fin.

Soudain, à travers la brume ils virent une ombre qui s'approchait du torrent. L'épaisse couche de neige étouffait le moindre bruit de pas, mais Blaise et Drago avaient vu l'ombre et ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes en une fraction de seconde. Quelle ne fût pas leur stupeur en voyant apparaître non loin d'eux une innocente biche aux jambes graciles et aux oreilles dressées. Les deux jeunes hommes abaissèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes et admirèrent l'animal en train de s'abreuver à la rivière. Au bout d'un moment, la biche releva la tête et les aperçut à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Comme ils étaient immobiles et ne faisaient pas de bruit, elle ne prit pas la fuite immédiatement. Ses grands yeux bruns aux longs cils recourbés étaient remplis de curiosité, et elle s'approcha d'eux sans manifester la moindre crainte. Cependant, elle n'était pas arrivée à moins de dix mètres que le chant de Braisardente la figea sur place, puis la fit fuir dans la brume. Drago jeta un regard de reproche au phénix qui était perché sur la branche couverte de neige d'un arbre proche.

Eh bien quoi Drago ? sembla lui répondre l'oiseau de feu en le regardant avec insolence. Tu voulais la manger cette biche. Ne me dit pas que tu étais seulement attiré par sa gracieuse silhouette. Je ne te croirais pas. Heureusement je lui ai sauvé la vie en lui rappelant qu'elle devait s'enfuir.

\- Drago, tu ne vas pas commencer à te fâcher avec Braisardente ? le questionna Blaise.

\- C'est un petit malin ! mais je le tiens à l'œil ! qu'il se fasse discret dorénavant !

Peu de temps après, ils décidèrent de se mettre à nouveau en route. Comme ils risquaient fortement de se perdre dans le brouillard, ils préférèrent marcher en remontant le cours du torrent. Durant leur marche épuisante il s'arrêta enfin de neiger, mais ni Blaise ni Drago ne firent attention aux traces de pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. La fatigue engendrée par des jours entiers passés dans le froid leur avait fait oublier ce détail pourtant crucial. Le brouillard se dissipa au fur et à mesure que la journée avança, mais les deux jeunes hommes choisirent de rester près de la rivière pour pouvoir remplir leurs gourdes fréquemment.

\- Drago…regarde ! s'écria Blaise en désignant quelque chose derrière eux.

Le beau blond se retourna d'un seul coup et découvrit leurs empreintes de pas dans la neige.

\- Il s'est arrêté de neiger ! bordel ! les flocons n'ont pas recouvert nos traces ! effaçons-les !

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas en effaçant leurs traces de pieds, mais ils se rendirent vite compte que cela ne servirait à rien. Les traces continuaient toujours plus loin sur des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres. Brusquement, ils virent des éclairs lumineux et entendirent des voix au loin. C'était les mangemorts ils n'en doutaient pas. Ces fils de chiens les avaient retrouvés.

\- Pas de panique Drago ! le rassura Blaise. On va les mettre sur une fausse piste ! suis-moi !

Chemin faisant, Blaise bifurqua en s'éloignant du torrent, et Drago le suivit. Tous deux laissèrent bien en évidence leurs traces de pas dans cette direction, puis ils revinrent à la rivière et cette fois-ci ils s'appliquèrent à effacer leurs traces derrière eux. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, Braisardente volait dans les airs dans un silence absolu. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise et Drago arrivèrent devant un amas rocheux, et en le contournant ils découvrirent une petite grotte de l'autre côté. Blaise tendit l'oreille, et constata avec effroi que son stratagème n'avait pas marché. Ils avaient toujours des ennemis aux basques. Sans doute les adeptes de la magie noire s'étaient-ils dispersés dans toute la forêt pour maximiser leurs chances de les retrouver lui et Drago.

\- Maintenant Blaise je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut courir. On peut encore les semer à la course. Quand la nuit va tomber, il va peut-être se remettre à neiger et il y aura peut-être à nouveau du brouillard.

\- Je suis à bout de forces Drago…je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons en courant jusqu'au soir.

Ils se mirent alors à courir à en perdre haleine, mais ils ne parvenaient qu'à tenir les mangemorts à distance. Les adeptes de la magie noire étaient sans aucun doute très nombreux à être sur leur piste, et ils se permettaient de transplaner sans arrêt pour optimiser leurs recherches, ce que Drago et Blaise ne pouvaient pas se permettre sous peine d'être localisés immédiatement. Cependant, le soir tomba bien vite et comme Drago l'avait espéré il se remit à neiger. En revanche il n'y avait plus de brume, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de vent.

\- Je n'en…peut plus, soupira Drago en s'effondrant contre un tronc d'arbre mort recouvert de neige et de glace.

\- Il faut continuer mon pote. Relève-toi, le supplia Blaise.

Ils avaient perdu de vue le torrent depuis bien longtemps, et désormais ils se trouvaient dans une grande clairière à l'air libre. Blaise aussi avait envie de cracher ses poumons et de s'effondrer au sol comme Drago, mais il savait que cela les condamnait à mourir. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper, ils devaient être sans cesse en mouvement. Blaise scruta avec anxiété les alentours, mais on n'entendait plus aucun bruit. La forêt était endormie par l'hiver, et la nuit qui venait de tomber l'avait plongée dans une oppressante obscurité. Était-ce donc possible qu'ils aient réussi à semer les mangemorts ? Blaise n'en croyait rien, il demeurait méfiant.

\- Laissons-les venir à nous, siffla Drago. S'ils viennent ici, nous les décimerons tous un par un.

Il posa le fourreau sur ses genoux et en dégaina l'épée de Salazar Serpentard. La lame tranchante brilla d'un terrible éclat dans la nuit noire et se refléta sur la neige scintillante qui recouvrait le sol.

\- Drago…ils sont là…je les entend, frissonna Blaise. Ils arrivent…

\- Braisardente ! fit Drago en caressant le phénix. Braisardente écoute-moi bien : je veux que tu t'en aille d'ici tout de suite ! je veux que tu trouves Hermione Granger. Tu m'as bien compris ? H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e. Il faut qu'elle vienne à mon secours et il n'y a que toi qui peut lui dire où je suis. Tu es mon seul espoir petit trésor…alors sois digne de Fumsec et appelle Hermione. N'ai pas peur, tu réussiras à me retrouver ensuite. Tu es un phénix. Va !

Les deux yeux de l'oiseau brillaient comme deux perles noires, et on y voyait des abîmes d'inquiétude. Drago le caressa une dernière fois, puis le phénix prit son envol. Au même moment les mangemorts apparurent dans la clairière, devant, derrière et sur les côtés. Blaise et Drago étaient encerclés et ils ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir désormais. Les maléfices commencèrent à pleuvoir tout autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que soudain une voix aigüe retentisse dans l'air glacial.

\- Pas de sortilège de la mort ! s'époumona Cho Chang. Le Maître les veut vivants.

\- _Lotus Noctis !_ s'écria Drago en jaillissant de derrière le tronc d'arbre mort.

Une série de fléchettes empoisonnées s'échappa de sa baguette. La plupart ratèrent leur cible, mais il distingua dans la nuit une ombre qui s'effondrait en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Enhardi, Drago lança plusieurs autres sortilèges de magie noire, déconcertant ainsi la cohorte de mangemorts. Blaise imita son ami, et bientôt ils virent leurs ennemis reculer sous le couvert des arbres. Blaise se retourna brusquement en entendant un sinistre sifflement.

\- Drago derrière toi ! hurla-t-il.

Le beau blond eu tout juste le temps de parer avec un sort l'attaque de Nagini, le serpent géant. En reculant, Drago trébucha ensuite contre un corps et découvrit le cadavre de Marcus Flint, terrassé par une de ses fléchettes empoisonnées. Drago roula sur le côté pour éviter à nouveau les crocs couverts de venin du reptile, tandis que Blaise maintenait les mangemorts à distance avec une série d'enchantements savamment formulés. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Nagini venir vers lui, le métis se détourna d'eux, et les adeptes de la magie noire en profitèrent pour repartir à l'attaque. Drago les repoussa à son tour, et un sortilège d'explosion acheva de les disperser dans la nuit. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait fait tomber son épée dans la neige, et se fût Blaise qui s'en empara tout en jetant violemment son ami sur le côté.

Désormais Blaise Zabini faisait face au serpent géant. Celui-ci rampa lentement dans la neige, tandis que le métis saisissait fermement le pommeau de l'épée et la brandissait devant lui. Soudain, le reptile attaqua et planta ses crocs dans la jambe de Blaise, puis encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sol. La douleur était insupportable, et il voyait des lumières blanches devant ses yeux, mais il se redressa malgré tout sur une jambe et brandit à nouveau l'épée magique tout en fixant d'un air de défi la terrible bête qu'il affrontait. Nagini le fixa de ses deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles minces comme une fente où ne se lisait rien d'autre que la mort, puis elle porta l'estocade en se jetant sur la carotide de sa proie. Au moment même où le serpent géant plantait ses crocs couverts de venin dans la chair de son cou, lui arrachant à moitié la tête, Blaise abattit l'épée de Serpentard avec une vigueur incroyable et trancha net le corps du reptile. Nagini s'envola en fumée dans l'air de l'hiver tandis que Blaise s'effondrait dans la neige et lâchait l'épée.

Drago avait le tournis, et il se redressa lentement sur ses deux jambes. Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord pourquoi Nagini n'était plus là, puis il découvrit l'épée couverte de sang de la pointe jusqu'à la garde, et enfin il vit le corps de Blaise étendu dans la neige. Paniqué, Drago tomba à genoux auprès de son ami et l'horreur s'abattit sur lui d'un seul coup. Son cœur cessa de battre, et ses yeux s'agrandirent avant de se remplir de larmes. Blaise baignait dans son propre sang, rendu aussi noir que de la poix par le venin de Nagini. Une mare immense se formait à mesure qu'il se vidait de toute l'hémoglobine présente dans son corps. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir il murmura :

\- Longue vie au roi…

Les traits de Blaise se détendirent et il ferma les yeux pour toujours. Les mains couvertes du sang de son ami, Drago lâcha un long cri d'effroi, puis il éclata en sanglots et le serra contre lui.

\- BLAISE ! BLAISE RÉVEILLE-TOI ! BLAISE ! JE T'EN PRIE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Jamais Drago Malefoy n'avait autant laissé éclater son chagrin. Les larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter, un véritable torrent qui cependant ne parvenait pas et ne parviendrait jamais à effacer tout le sang qui recouvrait ses mains tandis qu'il berçait le corps de son ami disparu. Dans la forêt plongée dans les ténèbres, les hurlements déchirants de Drago ne trouvèrent aucun écho parmi ce monde de neige et de glace où ne subsistait aucun espoir ni aucune lumière.


	18. Les Neiges Éternelles

**Alors...par où commencer ?**

 **Tout d'abord je vous présente mes excuses pour la longue attente. Je sais que vous attendiez tous la suite, et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir en mettant celle-ci en ligne si longtemps après le chapitre précédent. Il faut dire que l'année 2018-2019 n'a pas été facile, avec le travail et tout ça...enfin bref, maintenant je suis plus libre de mon temps et j'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire.**

 **Cependant je tiens à souligner que je prends toujours un immense plaisir à écrire cette histoire, et si j'ai un peu calé sur ce chapitre c'est aussi parce qu'il n'était pas évident à écrire. Je ne vous livre jamais un chapitre sans que celui-ci ne soit de qualité, et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur cette fois-ci encore. J'attend vos retours avec impatience ! Sinon pour finir sur une joyeuse note, je voulais vous dire que je suis très heureux des reviews que j'ai reçu, vraiment c'est très gratifiant pour mon travail et ça me donne la force de continuer à écrire. Donc un grand MERCI à vous chers lecteurs !**

 **Encore une fois, si des choses ne sont pas claires vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : Les Neiges** **Éternelles**

 **.**

 **.**

Severus Rogue se tenait debout devant une grande porte de chêne. De l'autre côté se trouvait le réfectoire de l'Académie, et plus précisément l'estrade sur laquelle se plaçaient les professeurs et la directrice pour manger lors des repas. Le Maître des Potions jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui et vit les visages anxieux de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Hermione et ses six amis se trouvaient à ses côtés, de même que plusieurs membres hauts gradés de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques professeurs de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Lorsque Olympe Maxime arriva au bout du couloir où ils se trouvaient depuis de longues minutes, la tension monta encore d'un cran. Elle les avait convoqués tous ensemble une heure plus tôt ici même dans les quartiers directoriaux pour mettre les choses au point avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

\- Le phénix a enfin décidé de se montrer docile, déclara-t-elle au petit groupe comme pour se justifier de son retard. Il ne voulait pas que je le touche alors je lui ai trouvé un perchoir.

\- Les phénix ne sont pas dociles, ce sont des êtres impossibles à domestiquer, la contredit Rogue en étirant ses lèvres minces en un insolent rictus.

Olympe Maxime ignora délibérément sa remarque et fit un signe de tête pour qu'on ouvre la porte. Rogue s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et la laissa passer la première avant d'entrer à sa suite. Les autres suivirent, et tous se retrouvèrent rapidement sur l'estrade surélevée qui faisait face au reste de la salle.

Cela faisait quatre jours que le bal du Nouvel An avait eu lieu. Quatre jours depuis que le phénix était apparu dans le jardin de l'Académie, porteur d'un terrible message. Quatre jours durant lesquels Beauxbâtons était définitivement sortit de sa torpeur hivernale pour laisser place à une frénésie intense. Les cours avaient repris, et la directrice n'avait pas pu empêcher les rumeurs sur le phénix d'arriver aux oreilles de ses élèves. Une rumeur qui s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à Andorre-La-Jeune et au quartier général de l'Ordre à Le Perthus. Olympe Maxime avait eu beau confiner l'oiseau de feu dans ses appartements, nombreux furent ceux qui prétendirent avoir vu le phénix. C'est pourquoi en cette froide matinée du début du mois de janvier elle avait décidé de montrer une bonne fois pour toutes l'oiseau immortel devant tout le monde. Et au passage, d'expliquer pourquoi il était venu ici.

Le réfectoire était bondé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. L'intégralité des étudiants de l'Académie étaient présents et attablés comme pour manger. Alignés le long des murs, droits comme des piquets, une centaine de membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, soit la quasi-totalité de ses effectifs. Tout le personnel de l'Académie était quant à lui aligné de chaque côté de l'estrade. Personne ne parlait, et c'est dans un silence absolu que tous dirigèrent leurs regards vers la directrice qui venait de faire son apparition, escortée par Rogue et les autres.

\- Bien le bonjour chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, débuta Olympe Maxime d'une voix amplifiée grâce au Sonorus. Si je vous ai demandé de tous vous rassembler ici, c'est parce que depuis peu des rumeurs circulent sur le compte d'un phénix qui aurait atterrit dans cette Académie. Eh bien ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, le voici !

Pendant de longues secondes, tous les regards convergèrent vers Braisardente, dont absolument tout le monde ignorait le nom. Personne n'ignora en revanche la majesté de l'oiseau de feu, sa splendeur et son aura incomparable. Parmi les étudiants, beaucoup voyaient un phénix pour la première fois de leur vie. Même certains membres de l'Ordre fixèrent d'un œil ébahi cette créature si rare. Ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de rencontrer Fumsec ne restèrent pas pour autant indifférents face au nouveau petit venu, qui était à la vérité l'incarnation vivante du symbole de l'Ordre.

\- Je vais à présent laisser d'autres que moi s'exprimer, déclara Olympe Maxime.

La directrice se mit un peu en retrait tout en posant le perchoir où se trouvait le phénix sur la table à manger. Rogue s'avança alors pour prendre à son tour la parole.

\- Cher auditoire, ce phénix que vous voyez sous vos yeux n'est pas venu par hasard ici. Il est porteur d'un message de la plus haute importance. Il est la clé qui va nous permettre de retrouver Drago Malefoy.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour franchir les enchantements qui entourent le domaine ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- C'est un phénix, répliqua Rogue. Rien n'arrête ces créatures par la voie des airs. Je disais donc…ce phénix nous conduira à Drago Malefoy. Miss Granger, je vous cède la parole.

Hermione s'avança avec beaucoup d'appréhension devant l'assemblée qui emplissait la salle.

\- Je voulais simplement ajouter que Drago Malefoy est en danger, qu'il a sûrement eu des ennuis…

\- En quoi le sort d'un homme nous importe-t-il ? s'exclama soudainement Ernie Mac Milan depuis la rangée de membres de l'Ordre alignée contre les murs. Vous pensez qu'il faut partir à sa recherche c'est ça ? c'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ici ? pour qu'on fasse un vote à main levée ? eh bien si c'est le cas laissez-moi vous dire tout de suite que c'est non ! vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? regardez où ça nous a menés à Montségur ! j'y étais et je regrette d'avoir participé à cette expédition !

\- Silence Ernie ! gronda Kingsley Shacklebolt depuis l'estrade.

\- Non je ne me tairais pas ! rétorqua le jeune homme en s'avançant au milieu des tables où étaient assis les étudiants de l'Académie. Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix, nous nous prétendons étendards de valeurs comme l'honnêteté ! mais dans ce cas pourquoi se voiler la face ? ça vous arrange monsieur Shacklebolt de cacher Willy Larebrouss au fond d'une infirmerie mais moi je sais, et d'autres savent ce qui lui ai arrivé ! et pourquoi ? pour sauver un type qui finalement n'avait jamais été là où nous le pensions ! et vous voudriez nous faire croire de nouveau à nous, pauvres exécutants, que nous allons partir à sa recherche ? ce sera sans moi !

Ernie Mac Milan s'en alla avec un air furieux et claqua les portes d'entrée du réfectoire en sortant.

\- Ne le suivez pas, déclara Hermione en voyant d'autres personnes qui s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. Oui nous voulons mener une expédition pour partir à la recherche de Drago Malefoy, mais maintenant nous avons des certitudes. Ce phénix n'est pas un mirage, poursuivit-elle d'une voix désormais ferme et inflexible. Il nous mènera à Malefoy je peux vous l'assurer. Et le sort de cet homme, quoi qu'on puisse penser de lui, quoi que je puisse penser de lui, est capital. Si nous voulons remporter la guerre en cours, nous devons le retrouver. Il possède avec lui une arme, quelque chose que le Lord Noir convoite et qui permettra de l'anéantir.

\- Bien parlé miss Granger, la félicita Rogue.

Hermione lui offrit un léger sourire, puis elle le regarda s'adresser de nouveau à l'assemblée.

\- Que ceux qui souhaitent se joindre à l'expédition me le fassent savoir par une baguette levée. Je ne forcerais personne.

Un silence oppressant s'installa, chacun pesant dans sa tête les paroles d'Ernie contre celles d'Hermione. Puis soudain, sans un mot, Harry s'avança aux côtés de son amie aux yeux noisette et leva bien haut sa baguette en défiant tout le monde du regard. Ron l'imita, puis Pansy, Neville et Tracey. Et puis se furent des dizaines et des dizaines de baguettes qui s'élevèrent en l'air. Dean hésita longtemps, mais il finit par lever à son tour sa baguette. Le personnel de l'Académie se mit alors à applaudir, de même que l'ensemble des étudiants qui se levèrent comme un seul homme et félicitèrent tous les courageux et les braves qui venaient de mettre leur baguette au service du bien. Lorsque le tonnerre d'applaudissements se fût calmé, Severus Rogue sortit quelque chose de l'une de ses poches et le tendit à Harry, qui surprit regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Le choixpeau magique, dit-il avec effarement. Pourquoi… ?

\- J'aimerais que vous montriez à tous la magnificence de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, lui murmura Rogue à l'oreille. Ils ont besoin de savoir que nous avons un leader avec nous, et que vous êtes ce leader. Minerva Mac Gonagall souhaite que désormais vous soyez le possesseur de cette épée. Elle vous sera très utile croyez-moi.

Harry soupira. Il détestait jouer ce rôle de sauveur du monde sorcier, surtout en sachant que c'était Drago le véritable élu de la prophétie, comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore dans son testament. Mais il comprenait le but de Rogue : les convenances étaient importantes en ce jour.

Il tira alors l'épée du choixpeau magique et la brandit en l'air tout en criant à la cantonade :

\- Il ne faut pas réveiller un dragon qui dort !

Ce cri harangua de plus bel l'assemblée, qui se fondit en applaudissements sous les yeux ravis de Severus Rogue. Cependant, Hermione et ses cinq amis ne purent que difficilement masquer leur surprise, et la jolie brune vit même du coin de l'œil que Kingsley lançait un regard noir à Rogue. Les premières dissensions venaient d'apparaître au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsque l'assemblée se dissémina, Olympe Maxime s'approcha de Harry.

\- J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, lui dit-elle à part. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'aimais Rubeus Hagrid, votre garde-chasse à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il a été assassiné, je réclame vengeance. Je sais qui a mis le feu à sa cabane, le condamnant à mourir : un dénommé Cormac Mac Laggen. Tuez-le avec votre épée.

\- Je suis désolé madame, rétorqua Harry, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Hagrid comptait également énormément pour moi, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que je me rabaisse au niveau de ceux qui lui ont ôté la vie. Mac Laggen sera jugé et punit pour ses crimes par un tribunal quand on l'aura arrêté. Moi je ne représente pas la justice.

\- Vous me décevez monsieur Potter, grimaça la directrice de l'Académie.

Et elle s'éloigna de lui sans un regard de plus. Kingsley ne tarda pas à s'en aller lui non plus, visiblement en désaccord avec Rogue au sujet de l'épée de Gryffondor. Proche de son ami à lunettes, Hermione avait malgré elle entendu sa conversation avec Olympe Maxime. Elle était admirative devant Harry, qui n'avait pas cédé une seule seconde et avait répondu ce qu'elle-même aurait répliqué. Pour une fois, Rogue lui paraissait bien chaleureux par rapport à d'autres. D'ailleurs, le Maître des Potions se tourna vite vers elle et ses amis.

\- Un long périple nous attend, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Et lorsqu'il sera terminé, nous ne reviendrons pas ici. Kingsley ne sera pas de l'expédition, en mon absence il dirigera les membres de l'Ordre qui ne seront pas partis. Ils quitteront pour toujours le quartier général de Le Perthus peu après notre propre départ. Nous faisons courir un trop grave danger à l'Académie, et cette guerre ne concerne pas les sorciers de France.

\- Où ira Kingsley alors ? questionna Ron.

\- Lui et le reste de l'Ordre rallieront tous les exilés à leur cause et ils retourneront se battre en Grande-Bretagne en passant par Tinworth. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré, il faut faire tomber le Ministère de Dolorès Ombrage à tout prix. Fini de fuir et de se cacher.

\- Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Hermione.

\- Nous avons un plan. Poudlard sera un refuge sûr dans un premier temps. Ensuite, l'Ordre infiltrera la prison d'Azkaban et en libérera tous les détenus. Nous comptons sur les principaux villages semi-sorciers pour qu'ils se soulèvent et amusent le Ministère pendant ce temps-là. Kingsley et ses troupes profiteront ensuite du chaos ambiant pour aller à Londres et infiltrer les principales places fortes du pouvoir : Gringotts, le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère, St Mangouste. A ce moment-là, j'espère que nous serons revenus à temps pour les épauler et mettre fin à la dictature.

Severus Rogue n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta le réfectoire à son tour. Hermione et ses amis se regardèrent, puis leurs regards convergèrent vers l'épée de Gryffondor qu'Harry tenait toujours à la main. Ils scrutèrent ensuite le phénix, qui n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir.

\- Beauxbâtons va me manquer, déclara Pansy. Cette école est si confortable et si chaleureuse.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir si nous n'en avons pas envie, rétorqua Dean.

\- Je comprends tes réticences mon gars, approuva Neville, mais ce n'est plus une question d'envie au stade où nous en sommes. Ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous gagnerons la guerre. Le clan de Voldemort et celui d'Ombrage ne sont pas aussi soudés qu'il n'y paraît, mais plus le temps passe et plus leur association se renforce. Cependant nous pouvons encore frapper vite et fort si nous nous y prenons maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, soupira Dean. Si même un gars aussi rusé et malin que Drago a eu de graves ennuis en se faisant prendre, je n'imagine même pas ce qui risque de nous arriver. Montségur va se répéter encore une fois. Ernie Mac Milan n'a pas totalement tort, nous courrons droit à notre perte. Jusqu'ici on s'en est sortis presque sans dommage, mais je sens que ce qui va suivre sera d'un autre acabit.

\- Eh bien Dean, tu préfères mourir en héros ou vivre en lâche ? l'interrogea Harry. Je grossis un peu le trait, mais globalement ce sont les deux options que nous avons.

\- Vivre en héros ça me va très bien, merci. Si je dois sacrifier ma vie, ce sera pour Ginny. Pour Drago Malefoy jamais. Enfin bon…si vous y tenez je vous suivrais. Mais notez bien que ce n'est pas du tout de bon cœur. Et toi Hermione, comment cela se fait que tu tiennes tant à voler à la rescousse de Drago ? je croyais que tu avais cessé de l'aimer.

La belle brune le fixa de son regard pénétrant, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie il y a un an de cela en m'épargnant la noyade dans l'eau du Lac noir. J'ai une dette envers lui. Quand je l'aurais réglée, nous serons quittes.

 **.**

Cette journée-là fût la dernière qu'Hermione passa à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. En effet, dès le lendemain elle et ses amis seraient logés dans une auberge non loin de la brasserie désaffectée où l'Ordre du Phénix tenait ses réunions. Rogue les avait informés de cela, en leur précisant que désormais il fallait sans tarder commencer les préparatifs de départ en vue de la longue expédition qui s'annonçait. Avant ce grand départ, Hermione décida donc de visiter pour la dernière fois le vaste domaine de l'Académie. Depuis la nuit du Nouvel An il n'avait plus neigé, mais l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol n'avait pas désépaissie pour autant. Après avoir quitté le réfectoire, la jeune femme laissa ses pas la porter en direction de la vaste forêt du domaine. Durant sa marche elle ne cessa de penser au baiser qu'elle avait échangée avec Ron la nuit du bal. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et si elle l'avait embrassé c'était simplement parce qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait réconfortée durant ces longs mois glacés de solitude, celui qui était parvenu à lui redonner le sourire alors qu'elle était au bord du gouffre. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Ron restait son ami, un ami très cher certes, mais rien de plus. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir céder à ses pulsions sur un coup de tête, car elle savait que Ron avait dû logiquement interpréter ce baiser d'une manière toute autre qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle mette cela au clair avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire mal, mais l'honnêteté était préférable aux faux semblants. Lorsque la jolie brune arriva sous le couvert des arbres, la couche de neige sous ses pieds se fit moins épaisse. Cela la soulagea car désormais elle parvenait à marcher sans beaucoup de difficultés. Hermione poussa un long soupir, songeant au phénix mystérieux qui avait surgi de nulle part dans la nuit noire, porteur d'un terrible message. Il m'a appelé, songea-t-elle sans cesser de marcher entre les arbres. Drago Malefoy m'a appelé au secours. Pourquoi moi ? n'est-il pas censé me mépriser ? que puis-je lui apporter comme aide ?

Et c'est alors que toutes les questions qu'elle se posait trouvèrent leur réponse. Au fond de son cœur, elle sut que malgré la distance immense qui la séparait du beau blond, malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il ne faisait plus partie du paysage de sa vie, elle et lui étaient encore liés par quelque chose, et cette chose elle le savait s'était matérialisée cette nuit-là du Nouvel An sous la forme d'un phénix. D'où venait ce phénix et comment avait-il pu la trouver, cela n'avait au fond aucune importance d'aucune sorte. Ce qui était important, et c'était bel et bien la seule chose qui le fût, c'est que Drago Malefoy était encore vivant. Et elle n'allait pas se défiler. Elle irait à son secours et lui sauverait la vie, peu importe les périls qui se présenteraient sur sa route.

Soudain, Hermione constata qu'elle était arrivée aux abords d'une clairière. La curiosité s'éveilla en elle lorsqu'elle entendit des hennissements tout proche. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'avança à découvert. Quel ne fût pas son émerveillement en découvrant un troupeau de magnifiques abraxans occupés à se nourrir. Les femelles étaient aisément reconnaissables car plus petites que les mâles et entourées par de nombreux poulains. Elles apprenaient à leur progéniture à déblayer la neige avec leurs sabots pour pouvoir atteindre l'herbe qui se trouvait en dessous. Les mâles quant à eux étaient peu nombreux et tenus à l'écart. L'un d'entre eux dressa les oreilles et fixa Hermione, avant de finalement s'approcher d'elle pour réclamer des caresses. Stupéfaite, celle-ci avança prudemment sa main droite et caressa l'encolure de l'animal.

\- Tu es très beau, murmura-t-elle en laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la crinière de l'abraxan mâle.

Celui-ci la fixa de ses yeux doux où se lisait une innocence qui rendit Hermione mélancolique.

\- Toi et tes copains vous avez de la chance d'avoir Madame Maxime pour maîtresse. Elle vous traite bien je le sais. Je n'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura à accompagner l'Ordre pour partir à la recherche de Malefoy. Cet homme ne mérite pas que vous vous sacrifiiez pour lui. Moi je n'ai pas le choix tu vois.

Elle continua à lui flatter l'encolure encore quelques instants, puis elle retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui pour le laisser retourner auprès de ses congénères. A contrecœur la jeune femme détourna le regard de cette clairière enchanteresse et tourna les talons pour repartir d'où elle était venue. Hermione marchait avec détermination, ayant en tête de trouver Ron le plus vite possible pour lui fournir des explications sur le baiser échangé durant la nuit du Nouvel An.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle quitta le couvert des arbres et retrouva le domaine de l'Académie. Tout était calme, sans même un souffle de vent. Hermione braqua son regard sur l'horizon et contempla sans dire un mot les époustouflantes montagnes qui entouraient le domaine. Des montagnes recouvertes de neige. Des neiges éternelles. La vue était à couper le souffle, et pour quelqu'un à l'âme poétique comme Hermione ce paysage était une source inépuisable d'inspiration. La jolie brune mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits et à se remettre à marcher. Intérieurement elle se sermonna de se laisser distraire par des paysages.

Dans l'atmosphère paisible, elle ne tarda cependant pas à entendre des éclats de voix, et elle tourna ses pas vers le stade de quidditch. Avec un peu de chance Ron y serait. Hermione eût un petit sourire en coin en constant que son flair ne l'avait pas trompée : le rouquin était bel et bien là, occupé à jouer en compagnie d'Harry et Dean. Hermione prit place dans les gradins et fit signe des deux mains à son ami aux tâches de rousseur. Le visage de celui-ci vira au rouge pivoine en la voyant, et il lui rendit son salut d'un geste maladroit typiquement ronaldien.

\- Salut Hermione ! dit-il en venant se poser auprès d'elle au bout de quelques minutes. C'est gentil à toi de venir me voir m'entraîner ! Il fait encore très froid aujourd'hui mais au moins il ne neige pas et il n'y a pas de vent ! c'est déjà ça de prit !

Hermione se força à lui sourire, mais c'était plus une grimace et elle le savait. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire n'allait pas être gentil du tout.

\- Ronald est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-il s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. C'est à propos du…enfin tu…

\- Le baiser que je t'ai donné ne représente rien pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami Ronald, et ça ne changera jamais. C'est simplement que comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué je suis seule depuis très longtemps maintenant et tu m'as réconfortée de la meilleure des manières durant mes longs mois de solitude. Cependant je l'avoue j'ai perdu les pédales dans l'ivresse de cette soirée merveilleuse, mais je n'aurais jamais dû, au grand jamais dû te mettre dans la tête que nous pourrions former un couple. Désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le doute quatre jours durant. Et le phénix n'a aucun rapport avec cela soi-en sûr. Cela étant dit tu peux m'en vouloir et ne plus m'adresser la parole, je le comprendrais. Je n'ai pas été correcte. Si je viens vers toi aujourd'hui c'est pour m'en excuser.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix froide, inflexible, d'un ton uniforme qui ne laissait présager aucun trouble intérieur. Son ami en demeura bouche bée. Puis il hasarda :

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre Hermione. Sincèrement. Mais j'accepte tes excuses, même si tu n'avais pas à m'en présenter. Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi…

\- Oh si au contraire. Et ne baisse pas les yeux quand je te regarde. Je te fais peur ?

\- Non, fit Ron en relevant la tête. Enfin…si un peu.

Hermione émit un ricanement sinistre et se leva pour quitter le stade.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en veux.

Sur ce, elle quitta le stade à grandes enjambées en laissant Ron à son quidditch. Si elle avait employé ce timbre de voix inflexible, aussi dur et froid que la glace, c'est parce qu'elle pensait à ses parents morts en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Et en quittant le stade elle songeait encore au monde hideux qui lui avait pris ses parents, un monde si noir que la noirceur avait fini par ronger son propre cœur.

 **.**

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus à l'Académie. Il s'agissait bien entendu de la bibliothèque. Extrêmement concentrée sur ses lectures comme à son habitude, la jeune femme profitait des dernières heures qu'il lui restait à passer au château dans un calme et un confort qui parvenait à la rendre complètement sereine.

\- Miss Granger ? la bibliothèque va fermer.

La jolie brune releva d'un bon le nez de son ouvrage et regarda avec stupéfaction Abraxar Lampion. Le vieux bibliothécaire de l'Académie lui indiqua alors l'horloge qui trônait derrière son bureau.

\- Il est déjà 21h00 oui je sais. Cela va faire tout de même plus de six heures que vous êtes ici mademoiselle. Il serait bon pour vous de prendre du repos. Demain si je ne me trompe pas vous partez tôt dans la matinée.

\- Oui en effet, acquiesça Hermione en se levant prestement. Bonne nuit monsieur Lampion. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : adieu.

\- Adieu miss Granger. Je suis fort triste que vous nous quittiez. Vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant. Les gens qui cultivent leur savoir se font rares de nos jours. Ne changez pas surtout.

\- Rien ni personne n'est immuable monsieur Lampion. Les sorciers en particulier. Tout change au fil du temps qui passe.

Elle le remercia et quitta ensuite la bibliothèque à contrecœur. Elle le fit malgré tout car demain il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par l'infirmerie du château pour rendre une dernière visite à Willy Larebrouss. Aucun médecin ne le surveillait cette fois-ci, mais l'infirmière madame Chevallier se chargea d'accompagner Hermione jusqu'au chevet du malade. Willy Larebrouss dormait du sommeil du juste, sans doute sous l'effet de puissants somnifères.

A nouveau Hermione fût éprise d'une profonde pitié pour cet homme qui avait perdu son frère au combat. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, la jeune femme écrivit une rapide lettre à son intention sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle trouva sur une table de chevet, utilisant sa plume personnelle, la plume d'hippogriffe que Hagrid lui avait offerte. Hermione posa délicatement la lettre sur la table de chevet du patient, espérant qu'un jour il la lirait et en saisirait le sens.

\- Tu sortiras de cet enfer, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de Willy Larebrouss. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Madame Chevallier la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, puis lui fit ses adieux elle aussi. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'Hermione quitta le château pour se diriger vers le pavillon rouge où elle devait passer sa toute dernière nuit.

 **.**

Le lendemain à six heures du matin, un carrosse tiré par quatre sombrals attendait Hermione et ses amis devant le pavillon rouge. Les hennissements produits par les animaux de l'attelage avertirent la jeune femme et ses compagnons de fortune que l'heure était venue. Un à un tous les sept sortirent dehors avec leurs sacs sur le dos et leurs baguettes à portée de main. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le spacieux carrosse mis à leur disposition par les soins de la directrice, et l'attelage s'ébranla. Le carrosse devait les conduire jusqu'au cabanon du jardinier qui marquait la fin du domaine et le début du tunnel de transportation. Le trajet se déroula sans encombre en dépit de l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Habitués à de basses températures et à des environnements hostiles, les sombrals n'étaient nullement perturbés par les conditions météorologiques. Hermione et ses amis descendirent rapidement du spacieux carrosse qui avait été affrété à leur intention, puis ils entrèrent dans le cabanon qui conduisait directement au tunnel de transportation. Une fois arrivés au bout de quelques instants de l'autre côté de la montagne décapitée que l'on nommait le Mont Creux, et que l'on ne parvenait pas à distinguer dans la nuit noire, Hermione et ses amis virent venir vers eux Severus Rogue.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est parfait, se réjouit-il. J'ai amené avec moi un portoloin comme convenu.

Sans un mot, tous les sept se saisirent de la théière en argent que Rogue leur tendit. Aussitôt ils eurent l'impression qu'un crochet les tirait en arrière et ils tourbillonnèrent quelques instants. Ils atterrirent sans douceur dans l'artère principale du village de Le Perthus, vide à cette heure-ci. Tous se relevèrent en époussetant leurs vêtements, puis Rogue leur indiqua le chemin à suivre en prenant la tête du groupe. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher bien loin car après quelques mètres se découpa sur le fond noir du ciel un bâtiment devant lequel Rogue s'arrêta.

\- Voici l'auberge où vous passerez la nuit le temps que dureront les préparatifs de départ. Allez déposer vos affaires rapidement ! retrouvez-moi devant la brasserie qui se trouve juste à côté ! je veux vous y voir dans dix minutes.

Personne ne protesta en dépit de la fatigue évidente qui engourdissait chacun des sept jeunes sorciers. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'auberge afin de se choisir une chambre où dormir à deux et où déposer leurs affaires, puis sans même avoir le temps de s'allonger pour se reposer un peu, ils quittèrent la cahute pour se placer devant l'entrée de la brasserie voisine.

\- Bonjour, les accueilli Nymphadora Tonks avec un sourire fatigué. Excusez-moi, dit-elle en réfrénant un bâillement. Severus est vraiment un fou de tous nous faire lever aux aurores mais que voulez-vous…heureusement que je carbure au café sinon je n'aurais même pas la force de tenir debout à cette heure-ci. Oh désolé si je vous surprends avec mon capteur ! c'est simplement que personne n'est autorisé à rentrer ici sans avoir subi une fouille complète. Simple mesure de précaution vous saisissez ?

\- Totalement, la rassura Harry avec un sourire. Allez-y Nymphadora. Faites votre boulot.

Nymphadora Tonks les passa tous un par un au test du capteur afin de vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne possédait d'artefacts de magie noire ou autres objets dangereux et interdits.

\- Parfait ! vous pouvez y aller ! dit-elle en leur cédant le passage. C'est négatif Severus ! ils n'ont rien sur eux !

\- D'accord, grinça la voix lointaine de Rogue.

\- Un peu parano le Maître des Potions tu ne trouves pas ? fit Dean à Neville.

\- Ça ne me surprend pas. Il a raison de toute façon. Rogue a souvent raison.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor ! le félicita Pansy. Alors là bravo ! complimenter ainsi notre chef de maison…

\- Parkinson ! Londubat ! cessez vos bavardages ! s'exclama le principal intéressé en venant à leur rencontre. Nous devons parler de choses capitales !

\- Sauf votre respect, nous ne sommes plus vos élèves professeur, répliqua Harry avec culot. Vous n'avez donc plus à nous donner d'ordres.

\- Potter je ne suis pas d'humeur là ! ici vous êtes dans un bâtiment militaire et vous vous adressez à des militaires ! il se trouve que je dirige l'ensemble de ce complexe. La discipline militaire y est appliquée par mes soins. Quiconque pénètre dans ce complexe se trouve sous mon commandement, donc doit respecter la discipline que je prescris. Y est inclus le devoir d'obéir à mes ordres.

\- Calme-toi Severus, soupira Tonks en venant auprès de lui. J'ai fait du café tout chaud, prends-en.

Rogue renifla avec mépris le breuvage que buvait sa consœur, puis il invita Hermione et ses amis à venir se placer autour d'une immense table où se trouvait étalé une carte de l'Europe. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient là, certains assis, d'autres debout. Construite à l'aide de la magie, la table malgré ses proportions colossales ne remplissait même pas un cinquième de la superficie de l'immense salle où autrefois se tenaient les cuves où l'on brassait la bière. Sur les hauteurs, des échelles reliaient le sol de la brasserie à des passerelles où de nombreux membres de l'Ordre faisaient le guet en surveillant partout autour d'eux.

\- Bon ! tout le monde devant la table ! déclara Rogue d'un ton impérieux. Il faut expliquer à Harry Potter et ses amis comment va globalement se dérouler le plan.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, les sept jeunes sorciers sentirent la fatigue se dissiper et disparaître.

\- Ça va Hermione ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en voyant la jeune femme toiser fixement la carte étalée sous ses yeux.

Elle darda son regard sur lui l'espace d'un instant troublant avant de déclamer d'une voix dure :

\- On s'en fiche de savoir si je vais bien. Cela n'a aucune importance d'aucune sorte.

 **.**

Les préparatifs durèrent près de dix jours. Dix jours durant lesquels chaque détail de l'opération de recherche à mener fût préparé avec les plus grands soins. En réalité, la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre en avait assez de l'inaction et n'attendait que le feu vert pour partir en mission. Fini les ennuyeuses rondes de reconnaissance à balais autour des patelins autour de Beauxbâtons ou les tours de guet interminables autour de la brasserie. Bientôt ils allaient goûter à nouveau à l'action, la vraie, comme celle qu'ils avaient eu à Montségur. Après tout, ils avaient été formés en tant que chasseurs de mages noirs. C'était le cœur de leur métier, et c'était ce qu'ils préféraient faire, aussi périlleux que cela puisse être. En dix jours l'on rassembla tout le matériel qui ferait partie de l'expédition. De façon non exhaustive l'on embarqua ainsi : des scrutoscopes, des glaces à l'ennemi, des capteurs de dissimulation et des déluminateurs, ses objets se rangeant dans la catégorie des dissimulateurs ou des détecteurs, objets essentiels et vitaux pour la réussite de l'expédition ; Des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin ainsi que trois hiboux, dont le hibou Grand-Duc ayant appartenu à Rufus Scrimgeour, afin de maintenir une liaison avec l'extérieur ; Des portoloins, de la poudre de cheminette et deux miroirs à double sens pour permettre d'avoir des moyens de communication en cas d'extrême urgence ; Trois grandes trousses à pharmacie contenant : des onguents, de la pommade, des bézoards, du polynectar, du Véritaserum, des dizaines de fioles de potion, des bandages, des seringues, des somnifères, des anti-douleurs, des pansements, bref tout le nécessaire permettant de soigner les blessés et les malades au cours de l'expédition ; des cages avec perchoir et de la nourriture adaptée pour les hiboux ; 150 gallions en pièces d'or afin de payer les éventuels imprévus, la nourriture et les hébergements possibles ; Seize balais, qui devaient servir de moyen de transport, dont parmi eux l'Eclair de Foudre de Harry ; Onze sombrals, six abraxans et Buck l'hippogriffe, qui devaient servir aussi de moyen de transport ; De la nourriture pour les montures, de confortables selles pour les cavaliers, et des harnais ainsi que des brides ; Des casseroles, fourchettes, couteaux, cuillères, récipients, et bien d'autres ustensiles de cuisine, dont la plupart individualisés pour chacun des membres de l'expédition ; Vingt tentes ainsi que des sacs de couchage pour tout le monde ; Des rations de nourriture de l'ordre d'une quinzaine de jours pour chacun.

A la veille du grand départ, tout ce matériel était empaqueté, étiqueté et soigneusement rangé à sa place. Les montures et les hiboux étaient en forme, les balais tous en excellent état de marche. Severus Rogue s'était plusieurs fois assuré personnellement que chacun avait bien son sac de couchage, son nécessaire de toilette et de cuisine, ainsi que quelques vêtements de rechange. Il s'assura également que chacun avait bien sur lui une fiole de poison, précaution nécessaire et liquide à consommer en cas de dernier recours, c'est-à-dire en cas de capture par un ennemi et d'impossibilité d'évasion. Même Hermione et ses amis eurent droit à leur fiole contenant le liquide mortel, à savoir de l'arsenic. Cependant ils n'eurent pas droit contrairement aux membres de l'Ordre à un couteau de combat personnel, ce qui était somme toute logique.

Au total 45 membres de l'Ordre allaient accompagner Hermione et ses amis dans cette expédition. La leçon de Montségur avait été retenue : avec un aussi grand groupe, la moindre attaque même importante pourrait être repoussée. Ce furent donc la moitié des forces disponibles de l'Ordre du Phénix qui prirent la décision de mettre leur nom dans la balance. L'autre moitié sous la direction de Kingsley devait partir dans peu de temps elle aussi, avec pour destination la Grande-Bretagne. Les 45 personnes à accepter de participer à l'expédition de recherche de Drago Malefoy furent les suivantes : Severus Rogue, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey, Mondingus Fletcher, Janus Thickey, Gawain Robards, Alicia Spinnet, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podemore, Roger Davies et ses parents, Katie Bell, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et ses parents, Funestar, Fiertalon, Savage, Williamson, Hestia Jones, Arnold Bondupois, Arkie Alderton, Doris Crockford, Cubert Faussecreth, Gilbert Fripemine, Michael Corner, Parvati et Padma Patil, Eric Munch, Hamish Mac Farlan, Carl Troy, Jesse Mullet, Jamie Morane, Roderick Plumpton, Darren O'Hare, Randolph Burrow, Jeremy Stretton, Duncan Inglebee, Calum Chambers, Grant Page, ainsi que les médicomages Augustus Pye, Miriam Strout et Hippocrate Smethwyck.

En définitive, l'effectif comprenait 12 femmes et 40 hommes en ajoutant Hermione et ses amis.

Severus Rogue était commandant en chef de l'expédition ; Alastor Maugrey son second était capitaine de la première escouade, celle-ci comptant dans ses rangs les anciens Aurors du Département des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Tonks, Diggle, Podemore, Robards, Thickey, Funestar, Fiertalon, Williamson, Jones, Savage en faisaient partie. Tonks et Robards étaient tous deux au grade de lieutenants de l'escouade.

La deuxième escouade se composait du reste du groupe, sous la direction du capitaine Randolph Burrow qui avait été adjoint du défunt Rufus Scrimgeour du temps où celui-ci était Ministre de la Magie.

En réalité cette division en deux escouades était purement théorique et servait surtout à rappeler à tous la chaîne de commandement, les personnes les plus gradées étant les plus expérimentées et les plus aguerries. Ainsi l'ensemble de la première escouade avait un grade (lieutenant, colonel, sergent et caporal), et cela pour la distinguer du reste du groupe. Au cas où les choses tournaient mal, il fallait malgré tout qu'en toutes circonstances quelqu'un soit présent pour commander et diriger l'expédition jusqu'à son accomplissement définitif. Ainsi structurée, l'expédition n'avait aucune chance de se disloquer en cas d'attaque car les éléments les plus inexpérimentés tels Hermione et ses jeunes amis étaient encadrés et protégés selon un dispositif prévu en amont et supervisé par Rogue en personne. Le dispositif prévoyait notamment une garde rapprochée d'au moins quatre membres de la première escouade pour protéger les sept jeunes sorciers lors des déplacements. Harry était évidemment celui qui devait être le plus surveillé, mais les autres ne devaient pas être lâchés non plus d'une semelle.

\- Adieu l'indépendance ! adieu la liberté ! commenta Pansy sur un ton tragi-comique la veille du départ.

\- Moi je préfère mettre tout ça de côté pour un temps et rester en vie, rétorqua Neville.

\- Et sinon qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tous ces grades ? je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des grades dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ajouta Dean.

\- Il faut bien récompenser les Aurors méritants, lui répondit Tracey. Crois-moi s'ils ont eu des récompenses c'est qu'ils les ont méritées. Rogue n'est pas du genre à distribuer les promotions au hasard…

\- Attend, tu plaisantes ? à Poudlard il avait ses petits chouchous quand même, rétorqua Ron.

\- La situation est différente Ron, soupira Harry. Tu devrais le voir ça quand même.

\- Harry a raison, opina Hermione d'une voix grave. Rogue est suffisamment intelligent pour faire la part entre les petits jeux auxquels il s'adonnait à Poudlard et la situation actuelle. Il n'a plus le même statut non plus : il est passé de simple enseignant de potions à chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, la plus grande organisation militaire clandestine de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Ouais bon d'accord ! fit Ron avec un geste exaspéré de la main. Arrêtons de parler de Rogue vous voulez bien ?

\- Vous auriez une idée d'où se trouve le phénix ? interrogea brusquement Tracey.

\- Aucune idée, fit Dean en haussant les épaules. Il vient avec nous si j'ai bien compris.

\- Il est la clé, déclara Hermione. Il sera en première ligne en permanence. Sans lui, cette expédition est condamnée à l'échec. C'est le phénix de Malefoy. On a beau prétendre que les phénix n'ont aucun maître, celui-ci malgré tout semble en avoir un, et il tient à le revoir. Les phénix ont un don pour l'orientation, ils sont capables de retrouver un individu, un lieu, un nid, un abri même des semaines et des mois après les avoir quittés, et même à des centaines de milles de distance, ils sont capables de faire le trajet jusqu'au but de leur quête. Invariablement ils retrouvent toujours ce qu'ils cherchent. Ce don confère un pouvoir plus puissant que la mémoire humaine, et les plus grands sorciers ont tenté de l'étudier mais jusqu'à présent nul n'est parvenu à comprendre précisément ce qui fait l'intelligence surnaturelle du phénix, une intelligence supérieure même à la nôtre nous les sorciers.

Neville, Pansy, Dean, Tracey, Ron et Harry continuèrent à être subjugués par Hermione même après que celle-ci eût arrêté de parler.

\- Ce que tu dis est bluffant, commenta Harry au bout d'un moment. Là je retrouve ma Hermione…ouah c'est fantastique. Voilà ce qu'il nous manquait pour retrouver Malefoy. Là nous avons une sorte de traceur vivant qui va nous conduire tout droit à lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait si simple, le contredit aussitôt Hermione. Je ne connais rien de ce phénix, je l'ai juste approché une fois. Il réussira à retrouver Malefoy si c'est vraiment lui qu'il cherche, mais cela peut prendre des années. C'est selon son bon plaisir.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe de jeunes sorciers.

\- Ma foi, il faut se fier à notre propre instinct à nous aussi, déclara Pansy au bout d'un moment. Peut-être que ce phénix est plus intelligent que nous mais il ne connaît pas Drago aussi bien que moi je le connais ça c'est certain. Moi aussi j'ai un bon flair, et je sais me mettre à la place de Drago pour savoir comment il réagirait dans une situation donnée.

\- Pas dans toutes les situations, la contredit Harry. C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas savoir comment Malefoy réagirait…enfin on parle quand même du mec le plus instable et imprévisible de la planète !

\- On parle d'un homme qui est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, déclara froidement Hermione. Cessons de gaspiller notre salive et allons tous nous coucher. Demain nous avons une très longue journée qui nous attend. Bonne nuit les cocos !

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant tous les membres de l'expédition étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre. Chacun avait son sac sur les épaules et attendait les dernières directives de Rogue devant la brasserie désaffectée qui avait servi de repère à l'Ordre du Phénix durant de nombreuses semaines. Avant le départ, certains firent leurs adieux aux membres de l'Ordre qui restaient sur place. Ron serra dans ses bras ses grands frères Fred, George, Percy et Bill, qui tous les quatre allaient repartir vers l'Angleterre sous le commandement de Kingsley.

\- Prend soin de toi petit frère, lui dit George.

\- Et surtout ouvre l'œil ! ajouta Fred. Quand cette fichue guerre sera finie on fera les comptes du nombre de mangemorts qu'on a tué.

\- Eh vous deux ! ne l'incitez pas à commettre des meurtres ! gronda Bill.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra tous se réunir à nouveau au Terrier, soupira Percy en serrant Ron dans ses bras à son tour. Au revoir frérot, prend soin de toi.

A ce moment-là, Rogue alpagua Ron avec un ton qui ne laissait pas matière à répliquer, et le rouquin abandonna précipitamment ses frères pour retourner à hauteur de la troupe qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé et présent j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant que nous nous mettions en route. Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que nous suivrons le phénix quel que soit l'endroit où il ira. Est-ce compris pour tout le monde ? Bien. Ensuite, je veux que nous voyagions chacun par petit groupe de six ou sept. Si nous restons tous groupés cela risque d'attirer l'attention. Nous volerons juste en-dessous des nuages, assez haut pour ne pas nous faire repérer, mais pas trop pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le chemin qui nous parcourons. Comme nous sommes en hiver, le jour ne se lève que tardivement, et le soleil se couche tôt. Il faudra donc s'habituer à voler dans l'obscurité, car c'est là le moment idéal pour nous. Nous ferons des pauses toutes les deux heures et nous arrêterons quatre heures après la tombée de la nuit. Le matin il faudra que nous nous levions trois heures avant l'aube. J'ai mis des horaires fixes car il faudra que vous vous habituiez à cette routine, mais pour les plus hardis d'entre vous, ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez être servi plus que nécessaire en action je vous le garanti. Pour finir, si la nécessité l'y oblige nous parcourrons certaines distances à pied afin de nous faire discrets pour pouvoir approcher un lieu spécifique. Vous avez tous compris ?

Un grand « oui » scandé en chœur lui répondit.

\- Alors en route !

Les sorciers montèrent deux par deux sur les seize balais, sauf Rogue qui était seul sur le sien. Les personnes restantes montèrent sur les sombrals et les abraxans. Pansy et Tracey montèrent toutes deux sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe tandis qu'Harry montait avec Hermione sur l'Eclair de Foudre et prenait son envol. Rogue s'envola avant eux sur son balai tandis que Braisardente le phénix était lâché. Harry et Hermione décidèrent de rester auprès de Buck et de ses deux cavalières Pansy et Tracey, tous les quatre formant un groupe avec les Aurors Nymphadora Tonks, Gawain Robrads et Janus Thickey. Ils étaient tous les sept partis quelques minutes seulement après Rogue. Ils prirent de l'altitude rapidement, puis filèrent en ligne droite lorsqu'ils furent juste en-dessous des nuages, assez bas dans le ciel ce matin-là. Harry tourna la tête au bout d'un certain moment passé à voler sous la couche nuageuse, et il vit loin en arrière qu'un deuxième groupe les suivait. Pour que l'expédition entière ne se disperse pas, chaque groupe avait un guide désigné qui devait jeter un sort toutes les dix minutes. Ce sort projetait dans les airs une lumière bleue éblouissante qui pouvait se voir à plus de cinq kilomètres à la ronde par temps clair, et tout autant les nuits où le ciel était dégagé. Même par cette matinée nuageuse la lumière du sort se voyait encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Dans le groupe de Harry, c'est Tonks qui était chargée de jeter ce sortilège toutes les dix minutes. Et le lança une première fois après un coup d'œil rapide jeté en arrière.

\- Tout va bien, les autres sont parfaitement dans notre sillage, rassura-t-elle ses compagnons.

\- Et moi j'ai Rogue en vue, déclara Robards.

\- Je me demande où va nous conduire ce phénix, ajouta Thickey. J'espère qu'il sait où il va.

Fermement accrochée à Harry sur l'Eclair de Foudre, Hermione avait presque l'impression de revivre l'aventure qui plus d'un mois auparavant l'avait conduite à Montségur. Ils empruntaient pour l'instant la même direction, à savoir le nord-ouest, loin des pics enneigés des montagnes pyrénéennes qui étaient désormais derrière elle, quelque part au sud. Cependant elle savait que cette fois-ci le voyage serait sans retour possible à Beauxbâtons. Ce voyage ne prendrait fin qu'à son retour en Angleterre.

Dans l'air glacé de l'hiver, le petit groupe traçait sa route en suivant Rogue de loin. Malgré la lumière bleue qui situait sa position à intervalles réguliers, il était difficile de le suivre dans la nuit. Cependant, lorsque le jour commença à se lever cela fût bien moins ardu. Harry avançait à vitesse modérée car il savait que s'il accélérait un peu trop, il distancerait en un rien de temps les Aurors qui volaient à ses côtés sur deux Nimbus 2001, ainsi que Buck l'hippogriffe.

Lorsque le jour fût totalement levé, un paysage enneigé se découvrit sous leurs pieds. Durant leurs jours de préparatifs, la neige était vraisemblablement à nouveau tombée à gros flocons sur la région. Pour éviter d'avoir les mains transies par le froid, chacun avait pris soin de mettre des gants.

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que Tonks ne s'écrie :

\- On s'arrête ! Rogue nous fait signe, il vient de jeter un sort !

En effet loin devant eux, la silhouette du Maître des Potions réduite à la taille d'une pièce d'une mornille venait de jeter en l'air un sort d'une couleur indigo spécifique, signifiant ainsi l'heure de la pause.

\- Ça fait déjà deux heures que nous volons ? interrogea Harry. Je ne les ai pas vu passer.

\- Moi si, rétorqua Hermione. Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à monter sur un balai.

En quelques minutes, le groupe eu rejoint Rogue et Braisardente le phénix. Les autres groupes les rejoignirent un à un, puis lorsque tout le monde fût présent, Rogue amorça en premier la descente, immédiatement suivit par les autres.

L'atterrissage eut lieu dans un champ recouvert par la neige et délimité par une clôture en bois. Rogue déclara que la pause durerait une demi-heure, et chacun profita de ce répit pour se reposer, s'étirer, grignoter un morceau, boire un coup et nourrir les montures. Au bout du temps écoulé, chaque groupe se reconstitua et s'envola un à un dans les airs, le dernier groupe ayant la charge d'effacer toutes les traces laissées par les membres de l'expédition. Durant cette première journée, il y eût quatre pauses similaires, et toutes se déroulèrent sans encombre. Le trajet aérien se déroula également sans obstacles ni retardements. Comme Rogue l'avait ordonné, il fallut s'arrêter quatre heures après la tombée de la nuit. Les membres de l'expédition atterrirent pour la sixième fois de la journée, cette fois-ci devant un village moldu de campagne.

Rogue fit signe à tous de se diriger en direction d'une grange abandonnée située un peu à l'écart du reste des habitations. Pour plus de prudence, ils ne furent que quelques-uns à éclairer le chemin avec leurs baguettes, ouvrant ainsi la voie pour les autres.

\- Cette grange me rappelle la ferme abandonnée où on avait passé la nuit en Angleterre, déclara Harry à Hermione.

\- Oui en effet, celle où deux vigiles du Ministère nous avaient débusqués. Je m'étais cachée derrière une chaudière si je me souviens bien.

\- Ouf ! celle-ci à l'air en meilleur état. Il n'y a pas de trous dans la toiture.

Ils s'installèrent où bon leur semblait pour dormir dans la vaste grange que Rogue leur avait trouvée. Ici il y avait largement de la place pour la cinquantaine de sorciers qu'ils étaient, et ils pouvaient dormir au chaud car une chaudière se trouvait là. Une fois des sorts de protection jetés, les portes de la grange fermées et la chaudière allumée, chacun pu déballer son sac de couchage et dormir sur ses deux oreilles après une épuisante journée passée à voler dans les airs. Quant à Buck, aux sombrals et aux abraxans, ils furent logés dans une petite étable annexe à la grange. Depuis un perchoir, Braisardente observait avec calme les sorciers en train de se préparer pour dormir. Lui n'avait pas sommeil, et il ne s'autoriserait aucun repos avant d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il avait si cruellement laissé dans cette sombre et hostile forêt par une nuit sans lune.

Les yeux sombres et brillants comme deux diamants noirs de l'oiseau de feu se posèrent quelques instants sur Hermione et sur l'intriguant médaillon qu'elle portait en sautoir autour de son cou. Il fixa pour toujours dans son esprit le visage de la jeune femme aux prunelles chocolat, et au moment où toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, il chanta son nom.

 **.**

L'expédition se déroula sans le moindre fait notable jusqu'au matin du quatrième jour. Jusqu'alors, le phénix semblait les conduire un peu au hasard, bifurquant tantôt vers l'ouest, tantôt vers le nord, tantôt vers le sud-ouest. L'essentiel était cependant que l'expédition ne s'était pas dispersée et n'avait pas été attaquée pour le moment. Le matin du quatrième jour cependant, Severus Rogue reçut deux lettres qui allaient avoir des conséquences majeures sur la suite de l'expédition. La nuit précédente ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir dans une grotte au cœur d'un massif montagneux et forestier quelque part dans le sud-ouest français. Tout le monde était en train de se réveiller pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de repartir, lorsque soudain Rogue vit que deux hiboux se tenaient à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même et se passant une main dans les cheveux pour tenter vainement de les coiffer.

Il donna un peu de nourriture pour hiboux aux deux volatiles, puis il s'empara des deux lettres. La première provenait de Kingsley, il décida donc de l'ouvrir en premier.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _Nous sommes partis il y a tout juste deux jours dans l'après-midi. Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre cela fera sans doute trois jours. Je vais être le plus bref possible : il y a une grande armée qui sème la terreur dans le pays où nous nous trouvons. Elle pille et ravage tout sur son passage et semble descendre vers le sud. D'après mes renseignements il s'agirait de la Horde Noire de Grindelwald venue des Carpathes. Nous avons malencontreusement rencontré une avant-garde de cette armée dans un hameau de l'ouest français, non loin de la mer. Deux des nôtre ont été tués dans la bagarre, et il y a eu trois blessés. Malgré tout, nous avons réussi grâce à notre nombre à mettre en fuite l'avant-garde. Nous avons fait un prisonnier que nous avons interrogés avec l'aide du Véritaserum avant de lui jeter le sortilège d'amnésie et de le relâcher. Il ne parlait pas anglais mais un charme a permis de traduire ses paroles. Ce que j'ai appris est inquiétant : Gellert Grindelwald résiderait dans un lieu étrange et mystérieux retiré du monde, et seulement accessible par un pont de glace. Il y serait l'invité du maître des lieux, un certain Bodegamus, un être dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage. Bodegamus serait le seigneur de ce lieu étrange, que le prisonnier a nommé le Royaume de Gorre. La Horde Noire ravage l'Europe entière pour ramener des moldus au Royaume de Gorre et à Bodegamus. Des sang-de-bourbe y sont aussi amenés. Là-bas, on leur fait subir des expériences scientifiques pour en faire des êtres nouveaux, des êtres purs…mais personne ne sait exactement de quoi il s'agit. Le prisonnier m'a dit que selon les rumeurs, certains ressortent sous la forme d'animaux, d'autres sous la forme de robots invincibles à l'apparence humaine mais au cœur d'acier. D'après lui, certains de ces « êtres purs » se trouvent au sein même de la Horde Noire. Je n'ai pu en savoir plus, mais je crois que c'est déjà bien assez pour moi. Renseignez-vous sur cela si vous le pouvez Severus, et surtout fiez-vous à votre phénix, s'il fait des détours c'est sans doute qu'il sent que l'armée de Grindelwald approche depuis le nord. Bonne chance et bon courage pour la suite de votre mission ! Que Merlin vous garde !_

 _Signé Kingsley Shacklebolt._

\- Bodegamus…le Royaume de Gorre…j'en ai déjà entendu parler…dans des livres sur les sciences occultes et la magie noire…, murmura Rogue en fixant avec anxiété les mots écrits par Kingsley.

Le Maître des Potions se fit violence pour chasser de noires pensées de son esprit, et il replia la lettre de Kingsley pour pouvoir lire la deuxième missive qui lui avait été envoyée. Celle-ci provenait de Dexter Le Passeur, celui qui avait fait s'évader tous les exilés sur le continent depuis Tinworth en Cornouailles.

 _Severus Rogue,_

 _Je m'adresse à vous pour vous informer d'une chose de la plus haute importante. J'ai appris par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre de Kingsley Shacklebolt que vous étiez parti depuis le quartier général de Le Perthus pour une mission de grande envergure en vue de retrouver Drago Malefoy, actuellement disparu. Vous savez sans doute qu'au cours de l'année passée j'ai pu rencontrer monsieur Malefoy et le faire passer en Bretagne. Cependant je ne vous ai point encore appris que je l'avais rencontré une seconde fois, cette fois-ci dans un repère de réfugiés gobelins et vélanes près de la ville de Rennes. Il m'a informé là-bas qu'il comptait se rendre chez le fabricant de baguettes Gregorovitch dans la ville de Grasse en Provence. J'ignore s'il est bien arrivé à destination depuis le temps, ou bien s'il en est reparti, mais je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à Grasse pour voir s'il y est encore. Il est parti avec un gobelin et une vélane. Vous n'aurez également pas de mal à vous procurer l'adresse de Gregorovitch. Allez le voir et demandez-lui si monsieur Malefoy est venu ou s'il est encore dans la ville. J'espère qu'il vous fournira de très bons renseignements. En espérant vous avoir été utile et vous avoir aidé dans votre mission,_

 _Signé Dexter._

Rogue replia la deuxième lettre et la mit dans une poche de son veston avec la première. Il regarda les deux hiboux s'envoler, puis il se retourna d'un coup, faisant voleter sans longue cape noire.

\- Rassemblement ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix grave.

Tout le monde cessa de vaquer à ses activités et s'approcha du commandant Rogue.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Dexter Le Passeur. Il affirme savoir que monsieur Malefoy est allé dans la ville de Grasse, en Provence. Chez un certain Gregorovitch. C'est là-bas que nous allons désormais. Je compte sur le phénix pour nous indiquer la route.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent tous deux avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, termina Rogue. Nous partons dans une demi-heure.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Pansy, Tracey, Neville et Dean se retrouvèrent pour manger leur petit-déjeuner près de l'entrée de la grotte. Au-dehors il faisait toujours nuit, et la neige recouvrait tout de son glacial manteau blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que Drago peut bien être aller faire chez ce Gregorovitch ? questionna Pansy.

\- C'est un fabricant de baguettes réputé. Peut-être que sa baguette s'est cassée et qu'il a voulu la faire réparer, suggéra Neville.

\- Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin vivent à Grasse, déclara Harry. Il faut que j'en profite pour leur rendre visite ! quelle aubaine que nous passions par-là !

\- C'est dangereux Harry, répliqua Hermione. Il faudra que tu demandes la permission à Rogue. Tu sais bien que tu pourrais leur attirer des ennuis.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste. J'ai besoin de voir qu'ils vont bien.

Chacun termina son petit-déjeuner et rangea ses affaires pour se préparer à partir. Hermione fût la première prête de tout le groupe. Elle vint se poster à-côté de Rogue et scruta le monde du dehors avec des yeux perçants, ses sourcils charbonneux froncés, sa mâchoire serrée, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Dans son regard se lisait une détermination farouche et la volonté implacable de réussir la mission, sa mission.

Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant légèrement un sourcil, avec un air mi-intrigué et mi-amusé. Il prit conscience en cet instant que cette jeune femme qui avait été son élève était encore plus déterminée que lui à réussir cette expédition. Et la raison qui expliquait cela, il ne la devinait que trop bien.

\- Il se met à neiger, commenta Rogue. Couvrez-vous bien la tête miss Granger.

Hermione rabattit sur sa tête la capuche de son manteau couleur fauve sans dire un mot. Un peu plus tard, l'expédition se remit en route en dépit du mauvais temps.

Serrant fermement la taille de Harry sur l'Eclair de Foudre, Hermione résistait tant bien que mal à la tentation de fermer les yeux. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans la brume, et seule la lumière bleue émanant de la baguette de Rogue leur permettait de garder le cap sur la direction à suivre. En dépit de ses gants, Hermione avait les mains gelées, et elle ne sentait plus son nez. De minuscules cristaux de glace s'accumulaient sur sa lèvre supérieure, ainsi que sur ses sourcils et ses cils fins et recourbés. Protégés par sa capuche, ses cheveux étaient cependant toujours au sec. La jeune femme sortit du sac de Harry une petite flasque contenant du whisky pur malt, et elle en bu une gorgée au goulot pour se réchauffer. Le liquide ambré dévala la pente de sa gorge et créa une agréable boule de chaleur dans son estomac.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme était si épuisée qu'elle posa sa tête sur le sac à dos accroché aux épaules de Harry, celui-ci formant un excellent coussin pour elle. Le brun à lunettes tourna un instant la tête pour observer son amie lutter contre le sommeil. Lui-même était singulièrement fatigué par l'expédition, il ne s'attendait pas à un temps aussi rude et à des températures aussi basses. Le thermomètre était sans aucun doute loin en dessous de zéro, surtout à l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Heureusement le séjour prolongé passé dans le confort opulent de Beauxbâtons avait permis à Harry de récupérer toutes ses forces, aussi parvenait-il à tenir le coup pour le moment. Il avait veillé encore cette nuit à dormir au moins six heures, et il ne négligeait aucun repas.

\- Hermione ne t'endort pas ! dit-il en secouant son amie d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement le manche du balai.

\- Mmh…je suis réveillée…

\- Redresse-toi et reste droite. Je sais que c'est dur, mais si tu ne le fais pas tu risques de tomber du balai.

Hermione se redressa à contrecœur, mais elle ne protesta pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à souffrir en silence.

L'impitoyable hiver avait étendu partout son empire de neige et de glace, et endormi les prés, les champs, les forêts et les villages, figeant le monde dans un linceul que des milliards de flocons avaient embaumé. Dans ces paysages paisibles qui étaient les royaumes du silence, la vie elle-même semblait être plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le vent était le seul roi de ces étendues muettes, car lui seul était encore en mesure de produire des sons. Malgré ses rafales assassines qui giflaient les visages, il était sans doute préférable de l'affronter plutôt que d'avoir à subir le calme plat et oppressant qui envahissait le monde en son absence. Lorsque le vent tombait, le froid se faisait plus insupportable encore, l'air semblait se durcir et se remplir de milliers de lames de rasoir qui coupaient le moindre centimètre carré de peau à leur portée. Le véritable danger ne venait pas du vent de toute façon, mais de cette pluie solidifiée par le froid qui tombait des nuages. Le véritable danger, le danger mortel provenait de la mort blanche qui recouvrait de si vastes étendues. La mort blanche avait beau avoir une apparence de pureté, cela ne restait qu'un masque. Sous sa surface se cachait tout ce qu'elle avait enseveli, ce qu'il y avait de meilleur comme ce qu'il y avait de pire au monde. Poser un pied sur cette couche neigeuse c'était prendre le risque de trouver un sol creux et de tomber dans une crevasse ou une fosse où l'on était enseveli vivant.

\- Le vent et la neige étaient là bien avant nous, et ils seront là encore bien après, déclara Rogue pour rassurer ses troupes par une soirée particulièrement glaciale. Nous devons résister jusqu'au bout de nos forces. Nous aussi nous pouvons nous régénérer grâce aux protéines, aux vitamines et au sommeil.

Plusieurs personnes tombèrent malades en dépit de toutes les précautions qui avaient été prises. Ainsi, Tracey fut prise d'accès de fièvres et de quintes de toux régulières qui inquiétèrent Pansy au plus haut point. Le médicomage Augustus Pye se chargea de lui administrer à chacune des pauses une potion contre la toux, et une autre pour faire baisser la fièvre. Certains comme Mondingus Fletcher eurent des engelures extrêmement douloureuses aux doigts et aux orteils, mais les médicomages s'empressèrent de soigner les extrémités meurtries avant que celles-ci ne noircissent et ne meurent. Le malheureux Mondingus se retrouva avec les mains et les pieds recouverts de bandages sur lesquels était appliqué de la pommade et des onguents afin de réparer la peau et de permettre à nouveau une circulation sanguine normale.

Braisardente lui ne semblait pas ressentir le froid. L'oiseau de feu était imperturbable, encaissant les rafales de vent sans se laisser dévier de sa route. Au milieu de la grisaille hivernale, son plumage éclatant brûlait presque la rétine tant il était éblouissant, et de temps à autre le chant de ce magnifique volatile faisait frémir d'émotion les oreilles de la troupe toute entière, réchauffant les cœurs et les âmes frigorifiées.

\- Si cela continue, nous mourrons plus à cause du froid qu'à cause des mangemorts, bougonna Gawain Robards après que Nymphadora Tonks fut tombée malade à son tour.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, soupira Nymphadora. J'ai une bronchite, Miriam Strout me soigne.

\- Les sombrals et les abraxans résistent quand même drôlement bien, déclara Janus Thickey d'un air admiratif. Même l'hippogriffe m'a l'air en pleine forme.

\- Ce sont des animaux du froid, ils sont habitués à ces températures, fit Robards. Avant d'être domestiqués, les abraxans vivaient dans les montagnes pyrénéennes en liberté et dans des conditions très rudes. On en trouve encore à l'état sauvage dans les montagnes alpines. Les sombrals eux viennent du Grand Nord, de la Laponie pour être précis. Ils ont vu pire.

Severus Rogue prenait soin de tenir un journal de bord, qu'il remplissait à chacune des pauses, le soir avant de se coucher et le matin en se levant. Il y notait scrupuleusement ce qui se déroulait chaque jour de l'expédition. Bientôt un fait inquiétant mais prévisible se manifesta : le stock de nourriture se réduisit drastiquement. Pour conserver des provisions le plus longtemps possible, ceux qui n'étaient pas malades s'imposèrent à eux-mêmes de ne manger plus qu'un repas complet par jour, certains choisissant même de jeûner totalement. La nourriture et les boissons allaient désormais en priorité aux malades. La nuit, les membres de l'expédition parvenaient cependant toujours à trouver un endroit chaud où dormir. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait d'une ferme abandonnée comme celle dans laquelle ils avaient dormis la première nuit, mais quelquefois ils tombèrent sur des villages entiers désertés de leur population, et ils trouvèrent dans ce cas-là refuge dans une taverne vide ou une auberge désaffectée.

Pour empêcher un épuisement complet des stocks de nourriture, ils furent forcés à cette occasion de s'emparer des provisions qu'il restait dans les garde-mangers. Ils furent ainsi en mesure de renouveler leurs stocks. Grâce aux soins qui leurs furent prodigués, une partie des malades retrouva la santé. D'autres, plus fragiles physiquement et moins résistants restèrent dans un état stationnaire, mais en tout cas aucun état ne se détériora plus. Tracey par exemple était de ceux dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré mais n'avait pas non plus empiré. C'est avec anxiété que Pansy veillait sur elle jour et nuit, insistant auprès des médicomages pour lui prodiguer certains soins elle-même.

 **.**

La ville de Grasse se profila à leurs regards par une après-midi très douce. Le ciel était dégagé et un pâle soleil hivernal éclairait le paysage provençal. C'était la journée la plus clémente qu'ils avaient connus depuis leur départ du village de Le Perthus. Ici la température devait simplement avoisiner les zéros degrés. Par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient rencontrés auparavant, ce temps était miraculeusement doux. Une épaisse nappe de givre recouvrait les vignes, les vergers et les champs de fleurs, mais en ce lieu la neige n'était pas tombée.

Severus Rogue amorça le premier l'atterrissage, et il se posa en-dehors de la ville par mesure de sécurité. Le groupe de Harry le rejoignit sur la terre ferme quelques minutes plus tard. Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'ensemble des membres de l'expédition était présent.

\- Voici une carte, déclara Rogue en sortant un parchemin de sa poche et en tapotant dessus avec sa baguette. Le Perthus est là, dans le sud-ouest, dit-il en posant son doigt sur un point précis. Nous venons d'arriver ici, dit-il en indiquant un autre point qui représentait la ville de Grasse. Cela fait neuf jours que nous sommes partis du quartier général. Nous avons parcouru une distance d'environ 300 milles.

\- Il faut envoyer un détachement en ville pour repérer discrètement où habite ce Gregorovitch, déclara Alastor Maugrey. Rogue, tu désignes ou bien je m'en charge ?

\- Je te laisse ce plaisir Alastor.

\- Je suis volontaire, dit Hermione en s'avançant.

Surpris, Maugrey la regarda avec ses deux yeux, notamment son effrayant œil de verre qui ne la lâcha pas, même après que l'œil normal du chasseur de mages noirs se soit détourné d'elle.

\- C'est une mission de reconnaissance risquée Hermione, commenta Maugrey. J'espère que vous êtes consciente des risques. Il est tout à fait possible que vous tombiez sur des mangemorts en allant en ville.

Hermione fit un geste dédaigneux pour montrer que cela ne l'impressionnait pas.

\- Robards, Mac Farlan, Burrow, Tonks vous allez avec elle.

\- Je suis volontaire moi aussi ! s'écria soudain Ron en se postant aux côtés d'Hermione.

Maugrey s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa en observant la mine déterminée du grand rouquin. Lorsque Harry alla se placer à côtés de ses deux amis il ne put cependant rester muet.

\- C'est hors de question pour toi Potter ! tu restes ici ! Si tu n'obéis pas…

\- Alastor laisse-le, l'invectiva Rogue de sa voix grave. Nous ne sommes pas des tortionnaires, il faut respecter sa décision. De toute manière il ne sera pas plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'entêta Maugrey. Et si la mission de reconnaissance tombe dans une embuscade ? que se passera-t-il ? Tu perds de ta prudence Severus.

\- S'il y a le moindre souci, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire : envoyer le signal de détresse. D'ici nous pouvons être à n'importe quel point de la ville en quelques minutes. Si les choses se gâtent, je sais quoi faire.

\- Ouais, on a vu ça au château des cathares, maugréa Maugrey.

Le corps de Rogue se raidi d'un seul coup et il foudroya son interlocuteur du regard.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'accuser de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Alastor ! Tu te trompes d'ennemi ! Nous aurions pu tous y rester avec un peu moins de chance. J'ai évité le pire.

Maugrey haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à Rogue.

\- Je t'autorise à y aller Potter. Mais si ça tourne mal évite d'essayer de jouer les héros et rapplique ici en vitesse. Vu ?

Harry acquiesça. Et c'est ainsi que sans perdre davantage de temps, la mission de reconnaissance se mit en route.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les quatre Aurors prirent soin de rabattre leurs capuches sur leurs têtes pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir leurs visages. Il existait à Grasse une ville dans la ville, un lieu où ne vivaient que des sorciers. En montant sur les hauteurs et en atteignant la vieille ville, ils repérèrent une échoppe où de nombreuses personnes accoutrées avec excentricité pénétraient et ressortaient régulièrement. C'était le chemin de passage entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, à l'image du Chaudron Baveur à Londres.

Ils entrèrent tous les sept dans l'échoppe. C'était une boutique de farces et attrapes, et ils comprirent rapidement qu'un charme d'illusion permettait aux moldus de ne voir qu'une boutique d'antiquaire poussiéreuse. Ce stratagème permettait d'éviter un mélange malvenu des deux communautés. Deux vigiles à l'imposante stature étaient postés devant un tunnel qui reliait l'échoppe à la ville sorcière.

\- Avancez tous les sept s'il vous plaît ! les apostrophèrent-ils. Nous allons procéder à une fouille obligatoire.

Hermione et Tonks s'avancèrent en premier, puis ce fut le tour d'Harry et Robards, Ron et Mac Farlan, et enfin Burrow. Tous purent passer sans encombre, chacun n'ayant que sur lui sa baguette magique. Pendant le contrôle ils avaient retiré leurs capuches, mais sitôt le tunnel franchi ils les rabattirent sur leur tête. Le temps était couvert, et il faisait froid, cela n'attira donc l'attention de personne. De toute manière, de nombreux sorciers s'étaient couverts la tête par cette après-midi de janvier.

La ville sorcière de Grasse n'était pas très étendue, elle n'était constituée que de quelques quartiers, dont la plupart étaient occupés par des commerces divers et variés.

\- Je vais demander à ce vendeur de chaudrons s'il sait où habite Gregorovitch, déclara Nymphadora en désignant la boutique avec sa baguette. Attendez-moi devant l'entrée.

C'est avec appréhension que les six sorciers surveillèrent les alentours pendant que Nymphadora interrogeait le commerçant à l'intérieur de la boutique.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, fit Nymphadora en ressortant quelques instants plus tard. Gregorovitch a quitté la ville il y a plus d'un mois. Le vendeur m'a appris qu'il aurait commis deux meurtres et qu'il aurait pris la fuite avant l'arrivée de la brigade de la police magique. Depuis lors, il est visé par un mandat d'arrêt. Aucune chance de le trouver ici.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! c'est une plaisanterie ? s'exclama Ron.

\- Tu as une adresse ? l'interrogea Hermione.

\- Oui, Merlin soit loué ! il me l'a notée sur un bout de parchemin. Nous allons y aller pour en avoir le cœur net !

Ils durent donc revenir sur leurs pas et sortir de la ville sorcière. Après avoir à nouveau franchi le tunnel puis l'échoppe, ils retrouvèrent le monde moldu. L'adresse de Gregorovitch correspondait à un pavillon situé dans un quartier huppé qui se trouvait dans une rue adjacente. Ils n'eurent que quelques centaines de mètres à faire avant de se retrouver devant la porte du fabricant de baguettes.

Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches mais la porte quant à elle ne l'était pas.

\- On entre ? demanda Robards. Si on tombe sur quelqu'un on aura qu'à prétendre que nous sommes de la Brigade de la police magique.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Nymphadora. Alohomora ! formula-t-elle.

La porte grinça sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant en grand, et les sorciers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avec précaution. Une odeur aigre de renfermé leur agressa les narines, mais il leur sembla que cette odeur aussi désagréable soit-elle en cachait une autre, bien plus épouvantable.

\- Par les boules de Merlin ! jura Ron en regardant le salon où tous les meubles avaient été retournés sans ménagement.

\- C'est la brigade qui a fait ça, déclara Randolph Burrow. Regardez plutôt ça ! dit-il en désignant dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers des tâches sombres qui maculaient le sol et une partie des murs. C'est du sang séché.

\- Il y a dû avoir une sacrée bagarre ici, frissonna Harry. On arrive après la bataille.

\- Ça m'étonne que la Brigade n'ait pas condamné la porte, déclara Nymphadora. Ne touchez pas les traces de sang, peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas finis leurs investigations sur les lieux du crime.

\- On ferait mieux de s'en aller, leur conseilla Robards. Il n'y a personne ici.

\- Mais il faut qu'on sache qui a été tué ! répliqua Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, rendons-nous au bureau de la Brigade, lui répondit-il.

Les deux victimes de Gregorovitch étaient un gobelin du nom de Gornuk et une Vélane du nom d'Amarante apprirent-ils au bureau de la Brigade, situé dans la rue principale de la ville sorcière de Grasse. L'une avait été empoisonnée à l'arsenic et l'autre avait été tué par le sortilège de la mort. Gregorovitch avait ensuite mutilé le cadavre du gobelin, mais il ne s'était pas contenté de ces deux meurtres. Il avait également assassiné trois moldus qui résidaient dans une maison voisine de la sienne, avant de prendre la fuite. La Brigade était actuellement toujours à sa recherche.

\- Comment s'appelaient les moldus assassinés ? demanda Nymphadora.

\- C'est la famille Dursley. Un mari et sa femme, ainsi que leur fils unique. Ils ont été enterrés dans le cimetière de la paroisse par les autorités moldues.

Harry accusa brusquement le coup. Il perdit l'équilibre et dû s'asseoir sur une chaise pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, et il se prit la tête dans les mains pour cacher son visage.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, murmura Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Nous sommes tous désolés.

\- On va t'emmener au cimetière pour que tu leur dises adieu, ajouta Ron en tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami.

Harry redressa la tête, les yeux encore secs. Il était devenu livide, et ses mains tremblaient. Sans un mot, il sortit du bureau de la Brigade. Ses compagnons le suivirent de près. Le brigadier les avait informés que le cimetière se trouvait juste derrière l'église paroissiale. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à la trouver sitôt revenus dans la ville moldue. L'église paroissiale se trouvait un peu à l'écart mais était nettement repérable grâce à son haut clocher. Le cimetière quant à lui occupait un vaste espace derrière une chapelle.

Harry trouva la force de marcher depuis le bureau de la Brigade jusqu'aux tombes des Dursley. Les stèles étaient en grès rose typique de la région. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et passa ses doigts dessus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi triste à la mort des Dursley. Ils lui avaient fait tellement de mal autrefois, et cette violence avait entraîné chez lui une forme tenace de haine à leur encontre. Ce n'était que très récemment qu'il avait admis qu'il ne fallait pas leur tenir rigueur de cela. Les Dursley n'avaient été que d'innocents moldus, qui très justement s'étaient méfiés des sorciers et de lui en particulier. Harry repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vus, lors d'une journée brûlante et orageuse de juillet à Privet Drive.

Harry avait eu le mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne reverrait jamais les Dursley lorsqu'il avait fait ses adieux à Dudley ce jour-là, mais il pensait alors que c'était lui qui quitterait le monde des vivants le premier.

\- Je vous demande pardon, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'en déborder. C'est ma faute…votre mort est de ma faute…pardonnez-moi.

Une fois encore, les plus faibles avaient payés le prix fort. Et dans son impuissance, il avait été incapable de sauver la dernière famille qu'il lui restait. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues, gelant presque instantanément sur son visage à cause du froid.

\- Celui qui vous as tué le paiera, grinça-t-il en serrant les poings. Je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

Restés en retrait, le reste de ses compagnons assistaient au désarroi du jeune homme sans oser s'interposer, le laissant se recueillir en silence. Hermione avait été la seule parmi eux à avoir elle aussi connue les Dursley. Elle l'avoua à Ron à l'entrée du cimetière.

\- Le cousin de Harry était tombé amoureux de toi ? sans rire ? s'esclaffa Ron en entendant le récit de son amie.

\- Oui. Il était tellement candide, presque naïf. Dans une autre vie j'aurais peut-être accepté ses avances. Il n'était pas méchant après tout, et il avait un côté burlesque qui m'amusait.

Harry revient vers eux à ce moment-là, la mine moins abattue mais le visage toujours livide. Dans les yeux du jeune homme brûlait la flamme de la vengeance.

\- Leur mort ne restera pas impunie, dit-il à ses compagnons en guise d'avertissement. Je vais retrouver le coupable, puisque la Brigade est incapable de le faire. Je le retrouverais et je le tuerais sans autre forme de procès. Je le répète : ce meurtre ne restera pas impuni !

Voilà la réaction qu'Hermione et Ron redoutaient. Ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil avant de repartir, espérant tous deux en leur for intérieur que les terribles paroles proférées par leur ami à la cicatrice ne se transformeraient pas en actes.

C'est Nymphadora Tonks qui se chargea de faire un compte-rendu de leur mission de reconnaissance une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés le reste des membres de l'expédition. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la fin de son compte-rendu verbal, le visage de Severus Rogue se fermait toujours un peu plus.

\- Alors que fait-on maintenant ? s'exclama Maugrey avec mauvaise humeur lorsque Tonks eût terminé son compte-rendu verbal.

Rogue pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Ce gobelin et cette vélane, comment sont-ils arrivés chez Gregorovitch ? Pourquoi les a-t-il tués ? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- La Brigade n'en savait rien, soupira Randolph Burrow. Le meurtre des trois moldus reste lui aussi inexpliqué. Tant que les brigadiers n'auront pas mis la main sur le meurtrier, ils risquent de continuer à faire chou blanc.

\- A mon avis, il a agi sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, décréta Maugrey. Ça a sans doute à voir avec monsieur Malefoy. Les mangemorts ont sans doute traqué celui-ci jusque chez Gregorovitch et, n'ayant pu faire main basse sur lui, ils ont dû soumettre le fabricant de baguettes à l'Imperium et l'obliger à tuer. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des meurtres par dépit. Ce ne sont que des victimes collatérales qui ont été touchées, comme bien souvent avec les mangemorts.

\- A moins que le fabricant de baguettes n'ait agi de son plein gré, rétorqua Rogue. Dans les deux cas, peu importe. Nous avons la preuve avec ces meurtres que Drago Malefoy est venu ici. Dexter Le Passeur m'a écrit dans sa lettre que Malefoy était parti pour Grasse en compagnie d'un gobelin et d'une vélane.

\- Par tous les Dieux, frissonna Pansy, mais qu'est-il donc arrivé à Drago ? et Blaise ?

\- Nous n'avons plus aucune piste, lui répondit Rogue.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Braisardente qui volait haut dans le ciel sous le pâle soleil hivernal. Puis c'est avec une fatigue certaine que chacun déposa ses affaires et commença à monter les tentes pour passer la nuit à cet endroit.

 **.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'Hermione faisait son tour de garde devant sa tente, Harry s'approcha d'elle dans l'obscurité et prit place à ses côtés sur l'herbe rigidifiée par le gel. La jolie brune passait le temps en lisant un livre à la lumière de sa baguette, et l'arrivée de Harry la fit brusquement sursauter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ce n'est que moi, la rassura-il.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? tu as du mal à dormir ?

\- Oui…en fait…c'est plutôt grave…je n'ai pas osé t'en parler ni à Ron ni aux autres…

\- C'est ta cicatrice ? tu as encore des visions ? Harry je vais me fâcher ! Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre qu'il te fallait fermer ton esprit !

\- Désolé Hermione mais…c'est pire que ça encore. Depuis un mois à peu près je ressens des maux de tête extrêmement douloureux. Ce qui m'inquiète et ce qui fait que je viens t'en parler cette nuit…c'est que ça a à voir avec Malefoy je le crains. Avec Malefoy et avec Voldemort.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Presque chaque nuit je revois les mêmes flashs aveuglants…ce ne sont pas de vraies visions…les flashs ne durent que quelques secondes à peine…tout ce que je vois c'est une lame tranchante qui brille dans la nuit, et du sang, tellement de sang, du sang partout…et je ressens une immense douleur…sa douleur à lui…

Hermione commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je crois, poursuivit Harry, que Voldemort est gravement malade depuis des semaines désormais. Je continue de ressentir sa douleur presque chaque nuit. Sa si tendre et chère Nagini est morte j'en suis quasiment sûr. Cela l'a complètement détruit. Je fais tout pour me détacher de cela, mais la douleur est tellement puissante qu'elle en devient irrésistible. Elle irradie dans tout mon corps comme si j'étais à sa place. Nagini était un horcruxe, une partie de l'âme du Lord Noir se trouvait en elle. L'anéantissement du serpent a blessé mentalement et physiquement son maître. Sa douleur doit être incalculable car ce que je ressens n'en est qu'un petit échantillon.

\- Et celui qui aurait tué Nagini ne serait autre que Malefoy, ajouta Hermione.

\- Oui…au prix de sa propre vie.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu es sûr de ce que tu avances il faudra que tu en parles demain matin à tous les membres de l'expédition, dit-elle en restant de marbre malgré la terrible révélation qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr pourtant, déclara Harry. Malefoy n'est pas mort à mon avis. Sans doute a-t-il été gravement blessé dans le combat, mais je garde espoir qu'il soit resté en vie.

\- Je partage ton point de vue. De toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix : nous sommes allés trop loin désormais, il faut mener cette expédition à son terme.

Il n'y eût qu'avec Ronald et Pansy que Harry partagea ce qu'il avait dit précédemment à Hermione. Ainsi l'expédition reprit son cours dès le lendemain matin, à nouveau guidée par le phénix, laissant derrière elle la ville de Grasse. Braisardente prenait la direction du nord-est avec une vitesse à couper le souffle, et l'expédition eût bien du mal à ne pas se disloquer. Les montures étaient épuisées par plusieurs longues journées de voyage, aussi ceux qui étaient sur des balais avaient-ils tendance sans le vouloir à prendre bien plus de vitesse. Pour ménager les abraxans et les sombrals, Rogue fût contraint d'autoriser des pauses plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ce phénix sais-t-il où il va ? maugréa Alastor Maugrey lors d'une des nombreuses pauses qu'ils firent ce jour-là. Il nous emmène tout droit vers les montagnes alpines.

\- On a déjà eu affaire à pire qu'à des montagnes enneigées en plein hiver Alastor, lui répondit Nymphadora Tonks.

Pourtant Maugrey avait certainement des raisons d'être pessimiste. Le nombre de malades s'accrût encore durant la journée, et si cela continuait dans les jours suivants, les médicomages allaient être débordés. En plus de cela, une infection fut détectée sur la cuisse d'un abraxan. Elle fût aussitôt soignée par Augustus Pye, mais l'animal était très diminué et son état pouvait encore empirer. Chez les sorciers, la crainte qu'une épidémie se répande parmi les membres de l'expédition se fit jour lorsque Arkie Alderton attrapa la scrofulite, une maladie très contagieuse qui engendrait de fortes fièvres ainsi que des vomissements et des saignements de nez.

Le malheureux Alderton se retrouva mis à l'écart et pris en charge par Hippocrate Smethwyck.

Les contrées qu'ils traversaient étaient toutes si désolées que cela faisait mal au cœur. On était loin dans le sud, et pourtant la neige recouvrait tout. Au fur et à mesure que le terrain se faisait plus montagneux et que l'on s'éloignait de la civilisation, le paysage se faisait plus tourmenté encore. Obligés d'atterrir au sol lors des pauses, les membres de l'expédition devenaient aussitôt méfiants à l'égard des bêtes sauvages, qui ils le savaient, rôdaient dans les alentours. Une nuit pourtant, le pire se produisit. C'est le lendemain au petit matin que l'ampleur du drame se dévoila sous leurs yeux : un abraxan avait été dévoré par les loups, ceux-ci ne laissant que la carcasse du malheureux animal derrière eux. Visiblement, un véritable combat avait eu lieu car deux sombrals portaient également de nombreuses traces de griffures et de crocs.

\- Qui était de garde cette nuit ? s'énerva Severus Rogue.

\- Tout le monde est épuisé Severus, soupira Gawain Robards. Nous avons tous dormis du mieux que nous pouvons. Le combat a eu lieu au-delà de notre champ de protection de toute façon. L'abraxan a dû aller faire un tour et s'est fait tuer pendant sa promenade.

\- Dorénavant je veux que les montures soient attachées pendant la nuit, comme ça elles n'auront pas l'idée d'aller se promener dans les bois. Vous les médicomages allez soigner les deux sombrals, je veux qu'ils restent à tout prix opérationnels.

\- On devrait organiser une battue pour liquider tous ces fauves, gronda Alastor Maugrey. Un abraxan aussi magnifique et pourtant si bêtement perdu…

\- Tuer des loups à tout-va ne changera rien au fait que nous avons perdus une précieuse monture, rétorqua Nymphadora Tonks. De toute façon ils ne sortent que la nuit, le jour ils dorment dans des abris cachés par des monticules de neige. Ils seront introuvables.

Et pourtant, les loups n'étaient pas le seul danger. Le jour-même, celui-ci arriva cette fois-ci par la voie des airs, et il était autrement plus redoutable.

La troupe d'une cinquantaine de sorciers avait repris son envol depuis une demi-heure à peine, lorsque soudain le groupe de Harry et Hermione vit que Rogue qui se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres en avant lançait un signal de détresse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Pansy. Pourquoi Rogue fait-il demi-tour ?

\- Ça on va très vite le savoir, lui répondit Harry.

Ils ralentirent leur allure jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive à leur hauteur, flanqué du phénix.

\- Il y a des détraqueurs qui rôdent droit devant, grinça Rogue. Ils sont tellement nombreux qu'on ne peut pas les compter. A cause du brouillard j'ai failli tomber dans le piège, mais j'ai ressenti leur présence à temps. Et pourtant je peux vous dire qu'avec le froid qu'il fait cela n'a rien d'évident.

\- Vous les avez vus ? demanda Pansy.

\- Un peu que je les ai vus. Ils étaient à seulement quelques mètres de moi lorsque j'ai bifurqué. Tenez regardez ! ils arrivent !

Dans l'opacité du brouillard, des formes noires à l'apparence décharnée se matérialisèrent effectivement sous leurs yeux. Les détraqueurs se mouvaient avec facilité dans cet air ouaté et glacial, se délectant déjà de la peur qu'ils faisaient ressentir à leurs nouvelles proies.

\- Surtout ne paniquez pas ! conseilla Rogue. Si vous commencez déjà à perdre vos moyens, vous êtes morts. On va faire demi-tour en douceur et retrouver un à un les autres groupes, puis nous descendrons tous en piqué vers la terre ferme.

En faisant demi-tour, ils retrouvèrent les autres groupes de l'expédition et les avertirent du danger. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, ils descendirent en piqué, perdant rapidement de l'altitude et s'extrayant de la couche nuageuse à demi-opaque. Cependant, alors qu'ils pensaient le danger écarté, ils furent attaqués au beau milieu de leur descente par des aigles. Les rapaces fondirent sur eux en poussant des cris à glacer le sang, et cette fois-ci l'expédition se disloqua.

Harry eût son manteau déchiqueté dans le dos et au niveau du bras droit par les serres des rapaces, tandis qu'Hermione lançait plusieurs Stupéfix à la suite avec un courage remarquable. Tous deux se trouvaient sur le puissant Eclair de Foudre, mais dans le tourbillon qui venait de s'abattre, le balai reçu un violent coup à l'arrière du manche. Harry et Hermione faillirent tomber du balai à cause du choc, mais ils réussirent à s'accrocher au manche avec toute leur énergie. Le reste de leur descente se fit de façon chaotique car Harry avait totalement perdu le contrôle du balai. Celui-ci se mit à zigzaguer, puis il tournoya sur lui-même sans cesser de perdre rapidement de l'altitude. Harry et Hermione atterrirent sans douceur sur une couche de neige éclatante de blancheur, tous deux étant projetés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Hermione se dégagea rapidement du trou qu'elle avait creusé dans la neige en atterrissant, et elle alla porter secours à Harry qui de son côté avait été enseveli entièrement dans une congère.

\- Harry est-ce que tu vas bien ? oh Merlin ton bras ! tu as été touché par un des rapaces ! ne bouge surtout pas, je vais appeler un médicomage.

Harry était au bord de l'inconscience. Sa vision était floue, et il ferma les yeux. Hermione se redressa et vit que de nombreuses personnes avaient atterris au même endroit qu'eux. En observant le lieu où ils se trouvaient, elle resta brusquement bouche bée : ils avaient atterri en plein cœur d'un col de haute montagne, entre deux immenses glaciers. Deux géants de glace dont les sommets tutoyaient les cieux. Aux royaumes des cimes, les aigles sont rois : tel avait été le proverbe que lui avait un jour dit Neville, dans un passé lointain. En ce jour, ces paroles résonnaient de la manière la plus sinistre qui fût.

Les terribles aigles ne se contentèrent pas d'attaquer dans les airs la troupe de sorciers. Une partie des rapaces fondit en rase-motte sur ceux qui avaient atterris en catastrophe dans la neige, et qui pour certains s'étaient blessés dans leur chute. C'est avec une détermination farouche qu'Hermione stupéfixa deux aigles qui étaient en train de fondre sur un sombral blessé qui gisait dans la neige. La pauvre bête était devenue une proie facile pour les chasseurs ailés qui tournoyaient dans le ciel en poussant leurs cris perçants.

\- Hermione il faut s'en aller d'ici ! s'écria Neville en venant à sa rencontre. Les aigles appartiennent aux mangemorts, tout comme les détraqueurs. Si nous ne fuyons pas, nous allons être massacrés sur place ! Les aigles ont donné l'alerte !

\- Il faut d'abord qu'on se regroupe. Où sont Dean, Ron, Pansy et Tracey ? Va les chercher, moi je dois rester auprès d'Harry, il est blessé.

Hermione marcha péniblement dans la neige jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait laissé Harry. Celui-ci avait remis ses lunettes sur son nez et avait réussi à ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- Neville vient de m'avertir que des mangemorts débarqueront ici d'une minute à l'autre, lui dit-elle. Tu te sens en mesure de marcher ?

\- Oui je pense. Je peux aussi porter mon sac, ne t'inquiète pas. On verra plus tard pour mon bras.

\- Harry ! Hermione ! s'exclama Neville au loin. Venez par ici ! Pansy a trouvé une cavité souterraine à flanc de montagne ! il faut que nous nous y cachions !

\- Vas-y Harry, le pressa Hermione. Moi il faut que j'aille porter secours aux blessés.

Elle observa son ami à la cicatrice s'engouffrer dans l'abri souterrain, puis une fois qu'elle le sût en sécurité, elle tourna son regard vers le terrain à découvert où avait eu lieu les atterrissages forcés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte soudainement que les aigles avaient arrêtés d'attaquer. En réalité, ils avaient même subitement disparu. Un silence angoissant s'installa aussitôt, seulement troublé par les hennissements des montures et les gémissements de certains blessés.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri Hermione ! lui conseilla Nymphadora Tonks en arrivant vers elle avec le côté gauche du visage couvert d'égratignures. Les médicomages s'occupent de faire léviter les blessés vers l'abri souterrain que Pansy Parkinson a déniché.

\- Personne n'est mort ?

\- Pas de sorciers non, mais nous avons trois blessés très graves. Roger Davies et Katie Bell ont été écrasés sous le poids de leur sombral lorsqu'ils sont tombés dans la neige. J'ai achevé le sombral pour abréger ses souffrances parce qu'il avait les quatre membres brisés. Dedalus Diggle quant à lui a été grièvement blessé à la tête par des aigles. Son pronostic vital est sérieusement engagé. Tout cela est désastreux.

\- Vous avez vu : les rapaces sont partis.

\- Oui. Rogue et quelques autres sont parvenus à les mettre en fuite. On en a tué et assommé un certain nombre. Regarde, il y a des cadavres d'aigles dans la neige. Ces oiseaux sont complètement fous, ils doivent être morts de faim.

\- C'est possible, mais Neville m'a avertie qu'ils appartiennent aux mangemorts. Leur attaque a servi à donner l'alerte et à faire remarquer notre présence. Je vais…

\- Tu as une idée en tête ? Je t'en prie, pas d'acte téméraire…

\- Je vais créer une diversion lorsqu'ils pointeront le bout de leur nez. Cela laissera le temps à tout le monde de se cacher dans l'abri souterrain et d'évacuer les blessés de ce terrain à découvert. Que les mangemorts veulent jouer stratégie avec nous soit, eh bien nous allons la jouer stratégie nous aussi. Je prends la responsabilité de cette manœuvre de diversion.

Nymphadora voulu répliquer à nouveau, mais Hermione lui tournait déjà le dos et s'éloignait dans la neige.

 **.**

Le jour s'était levé il y avait peu de temps de cela. Certains s'occupaient de préparer le repas du midi pendant que d'autres montaient la garde de leur campement. Cela faisait de longues semaines désormais qu'ils avaient établis ici leurs quartiers d'hiver. Les ordres étaient les ordres, et il y avait juste devant eux un col qui marquait la limite entre le territoire du Maître et le reste du monde. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent cette position coûte que coûte. Les rares insouciants qui s'étaient jusqu'alors risqués à franchir le col de montagne s'étaient bien vite heurtés aux défenses que la petite escouade avait mise en place. Les aigles étaient leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, les détraqueurs leur bras armé. Et pourtant, malgré tout leur entraînement et tout leur dévouement à leur vénéré Maître, la tâche qui s'abattit sur eux ce jour-là fût aussitôt ardu.

\- Capitaine ! capitaine Chang ! s'exclama Jimmy Peakes en courant à en perdre haleine à travers le campement.

\- Qui y a-t-il ? Tu ne vois pas que je fais à manger ? Si ce n'est pas une urgence….

\- S'en est une ! Rodrik notre meilleur aigle royal est sur mon épaule ! regarde ce qu'il rapporte !

Cho Chang se leva et inspecta avec méfiance ce que le grand aigle à la mine agressive tenait entre ses serres. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de cape où était brodé et cousu avec des fils d'or la silhouette d'un phénix. Pour la capitaine de l'escouade, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix est arrivé au col de la montagne ! nous devons à tout prix l'empêcher de passer !

\- Attend deux minutes très chère Cho, ricana Cormac Mac Laggen en se postant face à elle dans une attitude bravache. Qui es-tu encore pour donner des ordres ? Dois-je te rappeler que le Seigneur t'a officiellement relevée de tes fonctions après ton lamentable échec qui a coûté la vie à sa tendre Nagini ?

\- Echec ? nous avons capturé Malefoy vivant comme le Maître nous l'avait demandé ! Etouffes-toi donc dans tes sottises jusqu'à en crever Mac Laggen, je m'en moque, mais je ne tolèrerais aucune insubordination de ta part. Crabbe ! fous-lui une bonne raclée pour qu'il retienne la leçon !

Vincent Crabbe montait la garde près d'une des nombreuses cabanes en bois qui composaient le campement. Il fixa sa supérieure avec ses petits yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites. Après Craig Montague c'était celui qui avait la carrure la plus imposante. En effet avec un mètre quatre-vingt-treize sous la toise et cent trois kilos sur la balance, Vincent Crabbe possédait un physique qui obligeait quiconque à céder le passage lorsqu'il s'interposait. D'ordinaire bête et méchant, il obéissait aux ordres de Cho sans se poser de questions. Mais ce jour-là, il n'en alla pas ainsi.

\- Cormac a raison, dit-il d'une voix morne, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait. Le Seigneur t'a révoquée mais toi tu t'es entêtée à rester ici.

\- Le Seigneur n'a plus toute sa tête bougre d'idiot ! Il se meurt ! J'obéis au véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant. Celui qui se trouve à Little Hangleton n'a plus aucune importance. Seul celui qui est dans le Royaume de Gorre en a. C'est lui que nous défendons !

\- BLASPHEME ! hurla Cormac. Vous avez tous entendus ? elle blasphème ! n'écoutons plus cette déclassée à laquelle on a retiré son grade ! c'est moi qui commande maintenant ! le Maître m'a toujours préféré de toute façon ! C'est à moi qu'il a destiné ce jour glorieux !

Des cris d'union et de vives approbations répondirent à la réplique cinglante de Mac Laggen. Tous montèrent sur leurs balais, rabattirent leurs capuches sur leurs têtes et mirent leurs masques de mangemort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus que Cho Chang. Folle de rage, celle-ci releva avec brusquerie sa manche et tendit en avant son bras gauche, puis elle appuya très fort avec sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui y était tatouée pour le restant de ces jours. Ce prétentieux de Mac Laggen n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle allait appeler les fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, des mangemorts confirmés qui remettraient dans ses bottes cet infâme usurpateur qui osait lui ravir son heure de gloire.

 **.**

Hermione avait pris position sur une corniche pour avoir une vue dégagée du col de montagne qui serpentait entre les deux immenses glaciers. Sa baguette pointée droit devant, elle était parée pour le combat. Lorsque les silhouettes caractéristiques des mangemorts surgirent dans son champ de vision, elle ferma quelques instants les yeux pour penser à Drago, chose qu'elle s'était interdite de faire depuis très longtemps. Aurait-il été fier d'elle en cet instant ? possible. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'insulter d'idiote et la prendre dans ses bras pour la forcer à se mettre à l'abri. A moins qu'il ne se soit contenté de hausser les épaules et de la toiser avec ce sourire narquois unique en son genre, l'air de dire : A la bonne heure ! puisque tu veux te battre, battons-nous ensemble ! Et il aurait eu d'autres potentielles réactions à n'en pas douter, chacune correspondant à une facette de lui-même. Drago Malefoy était une mosaïque à lui tout seul, une mosaïque composée d'une myriade de fragments.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le cœur soudain léger. Repenser à Drago, l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé l'espace d'un printemps enchanteur, lui avait fait le même effet que de s'abreuver quelques instants à une source d'eau fraîche.

En sentant soudain un poids se poser sur son épaule, elle tourna vivement la tête, et elle vit Braisardente qui la regardait de ses yeux brillants comme deux diamants noirs. Très vite cependant, le phénix pris son envol. Il s'abattit sur les mangemorts comme la foudre sur un arbre, déclenchant la panique parmi eux. Cormac Mac Laggen fit une brusque embardée pour éviter l'oiseau de feu, et c'est alors qu'il repéra Hermione seule sur la corniche. La lueur malveillante qui n'avait jamais quitté son regard se doubla cette fois-ci d'un sourire torve qui exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il avait à revoir son ancienne petite amie.

\- Vous voyez cette putain mes amis ? dit-il en désignant Hermione. Je vais m'occuper de son cas, vous allez liquider le reste ! Regardez ! jubila-t-il. Ces imbéciles s'engouffrent dans une grotte ! ils sont faits comme des rats ! Foncez !

Harcelés par le phénix, les autres mangemorts parvinrent pourtant à entendre ses directives, et ils se dirigèrent manu militari vers l'abri souterrain où la plupart des membres de l'expédition s'étaient déjà réfugiés.

\- Salut la putain de Malefoy ! s'esclaffa Cormac en se posant en douceur à quelques mètres d'Hermione.

\- A ta place j'économiserais ma salive Mac Laggen. Tu seras bien content d'en avoir encore lorsque tu pourriras en enfer.

La voix de la jeune femme était glaciale, impitoyable. Dans son regard brûlait la flamme ardente de la haine.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon, la petite traînée est en colère ! Eh bien quoi sale sang-de-bourbe ? tu pensais en avoir fini avec moi ? tu croyais que j'étais mort ? R-a-t-é ! articula-t-il.

\- Tu veux parler de raté ? Tu en auras un beau portrait si tu prends un miroir et que tu mets ton hideuse bouille devant. C'est quoi ton avenir Mac Laggen ? Tu as raté tes ASPICS. Et après ? Une fois que tu auras fini de faire mu-muse tu vas retourner vivre chez papa-maman ? Ah non j'oubliais…ils sont morts. C'est pathétique !

La voix d'Hermione s'était métamorphosée, empruntant à Drago des timbres de voix typiquement malefoyen. Ainsi passa-t-elle du timbre de voix véhément, au narquois, puis au sarcastique, et enfin au goguenard dans une seule et même tirade.

Et comme lorsque Drago était au sommet de son art, Hermione réussi parfaitement son coup, à savoir rendre fou de rage son adversaire. Cormac se jeta sur elle, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- Expulso ! souffla Hermione avec une facilité désarmante.

Cormac s'envola comme un fétu de paille et se retrouva projeté à une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Mais c'était devenu un animal enragé, et il se redressa d'un bond, le sang et la bave lui coulant sur le menton.

\- Tu ne sais rien sur mes parents ! rien du tout ! je ne t'ai jamais rien dit ! je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne ! seul le Maître sait qui sont mes vrais parents !

\- Fait tes aveux si ça te botte le cul de le faire, mais je ne suis pas ton psychomage alors fait vite.

\- Tu trembles d'envie de savoir ce que j'ai à dire pas vrai ? beugla Cormac. Je suis sûr que t'en mouille ta culotte d'excitation !

\- Abrège, soupira Hermione. Les insanités que tu me sors j'en ai déjà reçu de la part de types qui en avaient deux fois plus que toi dans le pantalon. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de leur faire regretter leurs paroles.

Cormac se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il avait le regard d'un dément pris à son propre jeu.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Mon nom de famille n'a jamais été Mac Laggen ! C'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et celui de mon oncle encore vivant ! Je suis le dernier fils encore en vie du noble et de l'illustre chef du Magenmagot ! J'ai nommé Bartemius Croupton Senior ! Eh oui ! Son dernier fils ! Engagé au service de Lord Voldemort pour le venger lui et son fils aîné Bartemius Croupton Junior ! Mon frère ! Mon propre frère assassiné par ceux que je pensais être mes alliés ! Tout ça c'était de la faute à ce vieillard fou d'Albus Dumbledore ! C'est lui qui a ordonné qu'on embarque mon frère après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour lui faire subir le Baiser du Détraqueur à Azkaban ! Il en est mort ! Et ma mère…ma pauvre mère que personne n'a voulu sauver ! On a forcé mon père à la placer en prison elle aussi ! on l'a forcé à choisir entre elle et son fils ! Et pour finir, mon noble et vénérable père a été lui-même tué à Poudlard par des émissaires de Dumbledore ! ce traître ! Voilà ce qui est arrivé à ma famille, et j'ai prêté serment de les venger tous !

Hermione resta de marbre, guère émue par le récit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Tout ce que racontait ce dément n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il était peut-être le fils de l'ancien chef du Magenmagot, mais c'était à cause de Voldemort que les membres de sa famille étaient morts, et à cause de personne d'autre.

\- Tiens donc, Cormac Croupton, dit-elle. Alors comme ça on veut jouer les gros bras comme son grand frère Barty ? C'était pourtant un adepte de la magie noire qui avait nettement plus d'allure que toi.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimée sale sang-de-bourbe ! si j'ai voulu t'avoir dans mon lit c'était pour ceci ! ce que tu portes autour du cou ! le bijou ! Le Maître me l'avait demandé !

Hermione porta la main à son médaillon tout en lançant un regard venimeux à son adversaire.

\- Si tu veux l'avoir trouillard, viens donc le prendre !

\- _Endoloris ! Impedimenta !_ hurla Cormac.

\- _Protego !_

\- _Incarcerem ! Tarrentallegra ! Soudinam !_

\- _Prior Incanta !_

\- _Petrificus Totalus !_

\- _Mobilicorpus ! Incendio !_

Cormac hurla de douleur et se débarrassa de sa cape qui prenait feu. Puis il reparti à l'assaut.

\- _Endoloris ! Echardium Doloris !_

\- _Finit ! Enervatum ! Tarrentallegra ! Mutismus !_

Les trois sortilèges formulés à la suite par Hermione atteignirent tous leur cible avec une remarquable précision. Cormac se mit alors à être énervé et à bégayer tandis que ses jambes dansaient contre sa volonté. Ridiculisé par son adversaire, il ne fût libéré des maléfices qu'au bout de plusieurs instants.

- _Imperi…_

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écria Hermione avec une rapidité époustouflante.

Le sort frappa le poignet de Cormac et le désarma. Sa baguette traça un arc de cercle dans l'air hivernal puis arriva droit dans la main gauche d'Hermione. Celle-ci adressa un sourire faussement désolé à son vis-à-vis, puis elle jeta la baguette dans la neige et la réduisit en morceaux avec un Destructum ! prononcé d'une voix haute et claire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son adversaire vaincu.

\- _Incarcerem ! Expulso !_ formula-t-elle.

Cormac se retrouva enchaîné et projeté par-delà la corniche. Il s'écrasa dans la neige quelques mètres plus bas en hurlant de douleur.

\- Ma baguette ! ma baguette ! pourquoi t'as détruit ma baguette ?! pourquoi ? gémit-il.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de m'implorer misérable vermisseau. Au bout du compte tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Je vois les détraqueurs qui arrivent. Bonne chance pour te défendre face à eux sans la moindre baguette !

\- Non ! NON ! pitié ! je t'en supplie ! je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Maman ! Maman pitié ! je veux pas mourir !

\- Oh mais tu ne vas pas mourir, susurra Hermione d'une voix doucereuse. Tu vas être réduit à un état pire que la mort. Les détraqueurs vont venir ici, puis ils s'agglutineront autour de toi par dizaines, et ils aspireront ton âme. Le Baiser du détraqueur sera très douloureux et durera longtemps. Tu auras tout le temps de voir défiler sous tes yeux les pires moments de ta vie, tes pires cauchemars, tes peurs inavouables, tes hantises, tes démons. Toute la noirceur de ton âme rejaillira dans ton esprit, et tu ne pourras que subir, totalement impuissant. Lorsque ce sera fini, tu seras catatonique. Tous tes souvenirs se seront envolés, tout ce qui faisait de toi un homme aura disparu. Et pourtant, tu seras vivant…enfin à supposer que tu survives seul et sans abri au milieu de ces montagnes, à la merci des loups. Mais dans le cas où tu t'en sortirais vivant, tu ne demeureras rien de plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide d'intelligence, vide d'émotions, vide de volonté, vide de sentiments, vide de tout.

Une odeur nauséabonde remonta aux narines de la jeune femme, et elle devina sans peine que Cormac venait littéralement de se faire dessus. Les détraqueurs apparurent derrière lui, sortant lentement de la brume telle une armée des morts venue des tréfonds de l'enfer et avide de goûter le nectar des vivants.

Avant de tourner les talons pour retrouver les siens, Hermione lança à celui qu'elle avait tant haï :

\- Dors du sommeil des damnés.


	19. Les Havres Bleus

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier chaleureusement pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Chacune d'entre elles m'a fait très plaisir ; ) Maintenant je m'éclipse et vous laisse vous replonger dans l'univers fabuleux de Harry Potter.**

 **Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances d'été. Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Les Havres Bleus**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la corniche où elle et Cormac s'étaient combattus dans un duel sans merci. La jeune femme sentait en effet que les détraqueurs ne tarderaient pas à s'intéresser à elle, et même si contrairement à l'homme qu'elle avait vaincu elle possédait encore le moyen de se défendre, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Avec l'aide d'un sortilège, Hermione pris soin de réduire en morceaux le balai de Cormac qui gisait dans la neige là où son propriétaire l'avait abandonné, puis elle marcha d'un pas rapide et s'éloigna de la corniche en quelques instants. Au cours de sa marche, elle entendit les hurlements déchirants que poussait Cormac. Hermione avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, ruminant les pires vengeances dans son esprit à l'encontre de cet homme ignoble qui l'avait trompée et trahie. Elle s'était imaginée ressentir une grande joie lorsqu'elle verrait Cormac Mac Laggen mourir sous ses yeux. Cependant, à cet instant Hermione ne ressentait rien. Absolument rien. Aucune fierté, aucune joie, mais aucun remords ni aucun regret non plus. Ce qui devait être fait avait été fait, et bien fait. Et elle ne s'était pas rabaissée au point de devenir une meurtrière. Elle avait vaincu Cormac dans un duel à la loyale, puis elle l'avait condamné au Baiser du détraqueur, ce qui n'était que justice pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. S'il avait été jugé en Angleterre, c'était ce qui l'aurait attendu comme peine à Azkaban de toute façon.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle, et elle vit la masse noire formée par des dizaines de détraqueurs au pied de la corniche couverte de neige. Les créatures maléfiques avaient encerclé Cormac et commençaient déjà à aspirer son âme à en juger par les cris atroces que poussait le jeune adepte de la magie noire. Après ce bref coup d'œil, Hermione ne jeta plus un seul regard en arrière. Cormac appartenait au passé désormais.

La jeune femme arriva au bout de quelques minutes devant la cavité souterraine à flanc de montagne où tous les membres de l'expédition s'étaient réfugiés pour échapper à l'attaque des aigles. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que des mangemorts, les compagnons de Cormac, étaient eux aussi entrés dans l'abri souterrain. Elles les avaient vus sur leurs balais en train de se diriger par ici pour y traquer ses amis.

\- Pitié Merlin, pria Hermione, faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien.

Elle se sentit stupide car au fond elle savait bien qu'ici aux Royaumes des cimes, Merlin n'avait aucun pouvoir. Ici elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même.

Hermione se mit à brandir sa baguette devant elle, et formula un _Lumos !_ pour éclairer l'entrée de la cavité obscure. Son ouïe ne détectait aucun bruit, ce qui était mauvais signe. Hermione commença à penser à toutes sortes d'hypothèses dans son esprit, la plus pessimiste étant que tous ses amis avaient été massacrés. Cependant Hermione ne laissa pas la peur s'installer, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la cavité à flanc de montagne, quittant le monde du dehors. L'obscurité de l'endroit où elle venait de mettre les pieds contrastait fortement avec la clarté éblouissante de l'extérieur. D'uniformément blanc, le monde passa à l'uniformément noir.

Hermione se déplaça avec la grâce féline d'une lionne, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Le faisceau lumineux qui sortait de sa baguette éclairait faiblement devant elle, mais il lui permit d'éviter un amas de rochers qui se présenta sur son chemin. Hermione pointa son faisceau lumineux sur les rochers, puis le remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il éclaire le haut de la grotte. Elle se retrouva alors stupéfaite en constatant que la voûte était tapissée de stalactites de glace d'une taille impressionnante. Hermione éclaira ensuite le sol, et constata que des stalagmites se trouvaient aussi autour d'elle. Le sol en lui-même était complètement gelé, et au lieu de marcher sur de la roche, la jeune femme prenait pied sur une nappe de glace lisse et glissante. Pour se prémunir d'une éventuelle chute, Hermione continua à avancer tout en touchant avec sa main le mur de granite de la grotte. Elle marcha encore sur quelques mètres, puis soudain sa main cessa de toucher du granite et ne trouva que du vide. Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit une nouvelle cavité sur sa droite. Méfiante, la jeune femme dirigea son faisceau lumineux dans cette direction. Elle distingua alors le début d'un tunnel obscur et assez large. Son regard s'arrêta brusquement sur une masse informe tapie dans la pénombre, juste à l'intersection de la grotte et de ce tunnel obscur. La masse se redressa d'un bond, et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu crier ou jeter un sort, la chose qui était tapie dans l'obscurité l'enlaça et couvrit sa bouche pour l'empêcher de produire le moindre son.

\- Hermione chut ! c'est moi ! ne crie pas ! murmura Nymphadora Tonks en dirigeant le faisceau lumineux vers son propre visage.

\- Purée Nympadora…ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! gronda Hermione tout bas. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Désolé. J'avais pour mission de guetter ton arrivée et de te guider jusqu'à l'endroit où nous sommes allés. Eteint ta lumière, on va se faire repérer sinon. Les mangemorts ne sont pas loin d'ici. Viens, suis-moi.

Tonks prit la main d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci éteignait sa baguette et la rangeait dans sa poche de jean.

\- Expliquez-moi…que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Les mangemorts ont pénétré avec fracas dans la grotte et nous avons fui par ce tunnel…enfin une partie d'entre nous. Dans la panique nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes. Grâce à un sort j'ai pu boucher ce tunnel avec un rocher pour que les mangemorts ne puissent pas passer, puis je l'ai retiré et je t'ai attendue dans le noir pour ne pas me faire repérer.

\- Mais où sont allés les autres ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je garde l'espoir que nous les retrouverons. Ici il y a tout un réseau de grottes reliées par des galeries. Je ne sais pas si c'est naturel ou non…mais ce que je sais c'est que les autres ont continué droit devant tandis que nous nous avons bifurquer sur la droite en prenant le premier tunnel qui se présentait à notre portée.

Toutes deux continuèrent à marcher dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Celui-ci n'était pas en ligne droite. Hermione et Tonks durent prendre un virage à droite, puis un à gauche, et un autre à droite. Enfin, elles arrivèrent au bout d'un certain temps dans une autre grotte, semblable à la première. Les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient là, entourés par un champ de protection.

\- Hermione ! enfin tu es là ! s'exclama Neville. Où est-ce que tu étais passée bon sang ?

\- J'ai affronté Cormac Mac Laggen en duel. Il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant. Je te raconterais ça en détail un jour Neville, c'est promis.

\- On a perdu la moitié de l'expédition, soupira Neville. Et le pire c'est que nous savons où ils sont. Tu vois ce mur de granite au fond de la grotte ? ils sont juste derrière. On les entend. Mais il n'y a aucun passage. J'ai cherché partout, mais il n'y a rien ! c'est tellement rageant.

\- Il faut rebrousser chemin et aller les chercher dans ce cas, déclara Hermione.

\- Le problème c'est que si nous rebroussons chemin nous allons tomber sur les mangemorts. Ils nous bloquent le passage. Il faut trouver un autre chemin.

\- Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix ! s'exclama Hermione avec véhémence. Nous n'avons pas peur de nous battre !

\- Hermione c'est inutile, la raisonna Tonks. Nous avons déjà beaucoup de blessés à soigner, et nous sommes tous épuisés. S'il faut vraiment combattre, nous attendrons demain.

Hermione soupira, mais fini par acquiescer. Elle-même avait déjà eu son lot de combats pour la journée. Et puis elle n'était pas une égoïste, elle savait bien que d'autres n'avaient pas eu la chance de s'en sortir indemnes comme elle.

Miriam Strout et Augustus Pye étaient les deux médicomages qui se trouvaient dans le groupe. L'une était occupée à soigner Dedalus Diggle tandis que l'autre s'occupait de Roger Davies et Katie Bell. Parmi ses amis proches, Hermione vit qu'en plus de Neville se trouvaient Dean, Tracey et Pansy. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle constata que ni Ron, ni Harry n'étaient ici.

\- Personne n'a été tué ? demanda Hermione à Pansy.

\- A cause de l'attaque des aigles, deux sombrals se sont blessés en tombant dans la neige, et on a dû les achever car ils avaient les pattes brisées. On a perdu également trois balais au-dehors. Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste neuf sombrals, dont deux blessés à cause des loups, et cinq abraxans. Il ne nous reste aussi que treize balais. Heureusement nous avons toutes nos provisions et nous avons les cages avec les hiboux. Et aucun membre de l'Ordre n'est mort, dans ce groupe en tout cas.

Hermione hocha la tête, à moitié soulagée. Elle s'assit sur le sol glacé de la grotte et fit craquer ses articulations au niveau des doigts. Ensuite elle retira son sac à dos de ses épaules et sortit son sac de couchage ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture en prévision de son petit-déjeuner. Autour d'elle, de nombreuses personnes faisaient de même. Nymphadora Tonks eu de son côté la bonne idée d'allumer un feu pour réchauffer la grotte et l'éclairer par la même occasion.

Hermione se prépara pour la nuit, se délestant de ses chaussures et de son manteau, mais conservant son jean et son pull à cause du froid ambiant.

\- Dormez du mieux que vous pouvez, leur souhaita Neville en s'allongeant pour dormir.

Pansy, Tracey et Hermione le remercièrent. Dean quant à lui avait déjà fermé les yeux et ronflait doucement. Hermione aurait bien aimé faire de même, mais son cerveau n'avait pas sommeil. La jeune femme eu beau s'allonger dans son sac de couchage, rien n'y fit. Il lui était impossible de dormir en sachant que des mangemorts se trouvaient à proximité. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il y avait un champ de protection qui entourait la grotte, que certains membres de l'Ordre montaient la garde, ces arguments n'arrivaient pas à la convaincre de baisser entièrement sa propre garde à elle. Hermione resta donc de longues minutes à contempler le plafond de la grotte tapissé de stalactites de glace, tandis qu'autour d'elle des corps épuisés sombraient un à un dans un sommeil réparateur. Au bout d'un long moment, la jeune femme se décida finalement à fermer les yeux.

 **.**

Hermione fût tirée de son sommeil par de légères secousses. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa en position assise, se demandant bien qui pouvait la réveiller.

\- C'est moi, lui dit Neville. J'ai trouvé une autre galerie dans cette grotte. Il faut que tu viennes voir.

\- J'arrive ! s'exclama Hermione, totalement réveillée désormais.

La jeune femme se leva, puis enfila en vitesse son manteau et ses chaussures avant de suivre Neville. Dans la grotte, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, hormis les deux médicomages qui continuaient à soigner les blessés, et Nymphadora qui montait la garde. Le feu que celle-ci avait allumé réchauffait encore la grotte et projetait sur les murs de granite des ombres inquiétantes.

Neville et Hermione marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à arriver au fond de la grotte. Un mur de granite colossal se dressa devant eux, et Neville invita Hermione à venir coller son oreille dessus. La jeune femme entendit alors distinctement le bruit de l'eau, comme si une cascade coulait derrière cet hermétique mur de roche. Elle entendit aussi des bribes de voix lointaines.

\- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont de l'autre côté. Mais comment cela se fait-il que j'entende…le bruit de l'eau ?

\- Une rivière souterraine probablement, affirma Neville. Il y a de la glace ici, et celle-ci fond régulièrement. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse : regarde par là.

Hermione suivit des yeux la direction que lui indiquait son ami. Sur sa droite, elle vit le début d'un tunnel à moitié obstrué par de la roche.

\- J'avais cherché partout, mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose à cause du noir, déclara Neville. Ce n'est que lorsque Tonks à allumer son feu que chaque recoin de cette grotte a pu être éclairé. Quand je me suis réveillé il y a de ça un quart d'heure, j'ai décidé d'explorer à nouveau la grotte, persuadé qu'il y avait un autre tunnel que celui par lequel nous sommes entrés ici.

\- Et tu l'as trouvé, constata Hermione. Malheureusement il a eu un éboulement ici, et le passage est bloqué. Il va falloir enlever les rochers qui obstruent le tunnel.

\- Attendons que les autres se réveillent, et ensuite nous nous mettrons au travail.

Tous deux regagnèrent le lieu de leur campement, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'intention de se rendormir. Pour s'occuper, Hermione mangea des biscuits et un peu de viande de bœuf séchée. En consultant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était presque huit heures du soir. Ils avaient dormi en décalage à cause de la fatigue provoquée par le combat contre les aigles.

Il fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant que d'autres personnes se réveillent. Nymphadora Tonks attendit que tout le monde ait ouvert les yeux pour annoncer le départ de la grotte. Les médicomages mirent les trois blessés sur des brancards et les firent léviter dans les airs. Neville se chargea de prendre les cages avec les hiboux, tandis que Tonks se chargeait elle-même de réveiller les sombrals et les abraxans. Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers le fond de la grotte, et ils se mirent à déblayer le passage en faisant léviter les rochers pour les déposer un peu plus loin. Très douée en lévitation, Hermione fût celle qui retira le plus de rochers du tunnel. Les lourdes pierres de granite s'accumulèrent dans un coin de la grotte, formant un monticule de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Lorsque le tunnel fût entièrement dégagé, Tonks alla éteindre le feu et brisa le champ de protection. Ainsi, personne ne saurait que quiconque était venu ici.

Ce tunnel-ci était encore plus large et plus haut que le précédent. Tout le monde avait allumé sa baguette et éclairait devant soi pour y voir clair dans l'obscurité.

\- C'est normal ces traces sur la roche ? demanda Pansy en éclairant la voûte et les murs de pierre du tunnel. On dirait que quelqu'un a donné des coups de gourdin dans le granite.

Neville et Dean se jetèrent un regard, ayant tous les deux un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Et puis ça pue la mort ici, suffoqua Pansy. On se croirait dans les égouts.

Effectivement, une odeur nauséabonde arriva à leurs narines. Hermione fronça le nez, se demandant ce qui pouvait être la cause d'une telle puanteur.

\- On devrait rebrousser chemin, leur conseilla le médicomage Augustus Pye. Nous nous enfonçons dans le cœur de la montagne. Si nous voulons retourner à l'air libre…

\- Il faut retrouver le reste de la troupe avant cela, le coupa Nymphdora. Ce tunnel relie sans doute la grotte où nous étions à l'endroit où se trouvent les autres.

Plus ils avançaient dans le tunnel et plus l'air devenait irrespirable. Hermione jeta des sortilèges autour d'elle et des autres pour repousser l'odeur aigre qui les faisait tous suffoquer. Cependant, ce qu'ils craignaient tous se produisit : les scrutoscopes se mirent brusquement à tournoyer en émettant une lumière vive.

\- Danger droit devant ! s'écria Nymphadora. Que tout le monde s'arrête ! Fiertalon tu vas rebrousser chemin et aller dans la première grotte où nous sommes entrés. Reviens ensuite ici et dis-moi si la voie est libre ou non. Mondingus, toi tu vas aller en éclaireur pour voir où conduit ce tunnel et d'où vient cette odeur infecte. Si vous rencontrez le moindre danger, vous revenez ici en vitesse. D'accord ?

\- C'est compris, répondirent-ils tous les deux.

L'Auror Fiertalon rebroussa chemin, tandis que Mondingus Fletcher partait en éclaireur à pas feutrés. Le reste du groupe resta sur place au beau milieu du tunnel, chacun étant sur ses gardes et éclairant les alentours. Mondingus et Fiertalon disparurent bientôt au-delà du halo lumineux de leurs baguettes, et la tension commença à devenir palpable.

\- J'entends toujours le bruit de l'eau, déclara Hermione à Neville. La rivière souterraine coule dans la direction que nous avons prise.

\- Ça c'est bon signe, lui répondit-il. Les autres ont peut-être suivi aussi cette direction.

Mondingus revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un air triomphal.

\- J'ai trouvé un passage ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a une intersection au bout de ce tunnel. Cette intersection mène à deux galeries souterraines. Dans l'une d'elles il y a une source d'eau qui coule. Si nous prenons cette galerie et que nous remontons la source, nous trouverons les autres.

Fiertalon arriva alors lui aussi, la mine moins réjouie.

\- Les mangemorts occupent la première grotte et bouchent le passage vers l'extérieur. Ils tentent également de pénétrer là où le reste de notre troupe s'est réfugiée.

\- Nous avons trouvé un passage Fiertalon, le rassura Nymphadora. En route tout le monde !

Ils se remirent en marche dans l'obscurité, et bientôt ils arrivèrent à un croisement comme Mondingus le leur avait dit. L'odeur infecte qui infestait le tunnel provenait d'une des deux galeries. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un repère d'animaux, et tous s'en détournèrent pour emprunter la deuxième galerie. Celle-ci était inondée par une rivière souterraine, mais un chemin surélevé permettait de marcher dans la galerie le pied au sec. Le chemin était étroit, aussi avancèrent-ils prudemment en file indienne, Nymphadora ouvrant la marche. Ils remontèrent la galerie, et ils débouchèrent au bout d'un certain temps dans une grotte semblable à celle où ils s'étaient installés pour dormir. La grotte n'était pas inoccupée : le reste du groupe se trouvait là.

\- Nymphadora ! s'écria Alastor Maugrey en la voyant venir à lui. Par la barbe de Merlin où étais-tu passée toi et ton groupe ? Et d'où sortez-vous comme ça ?

\- Nous étions dans une grotte juste derrière ce mur de granite, dit-elle en désignant le mur en question. Nous avons réussi à dégager un tunnel et à venir ici en remontant la rivière souterraine.

\- On va devoir s'en aller d'ici, déclara Maugrey. Les mangemorts tentent depuis des heures de forcer le passage, et nous ne nous sommes pas accordés une seule minute de repos pour pouvoir tenir. Regarde : nous avons obstrué l'entrée avec des rochers, et nous avons établi un champ de protection puissant, mais les mangemorts s'acharnent.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire marche arrière Alastor.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien il y a…une sorte de repère d'animaux. Nous sommes passés devant pour venir ici. Ce serait dangereux d'y retourner.

Maugrey allait répliquer quelque chose, mais soudain le sol se mit à trembler. Les abraxans hennirent, et les hiboux se recroquevillèrent dans leurs cages. Des grognements gutturaux retentirent, provenant de la galerie souterraine qui conduisait tout droit à la grotte où les membres de l'expédition se trouvaient au complet. La même puanteur qui infestait le tunnel envahit alors la grotte, et les scrutoscopes se mirent à tournoyer de plus belle.

\- Les amis, déclara Maugrey, je crois bien que nous sommes tombés dans l'un des pires endroits sur Terre : un repère de Trolls des montagnes.

Dans le halo lumineux des baguettes, de nombreuses personnes blêmirent à vue d'œil. Hermione secoua la tête, horrifiée. Elle aurait dû le savoir plus tôt. Ces grottes et ces galeries n'étaient pas naturelles, elles avaient en partie été taillées à l'aide de gourdins. Elle aurait également dû savoir immédiatement que l'odeur qui infestait le tunnel provenait des Trolls. En déblayant le tunnel, ils avaient sans doute réveillé les Trolls, et voilà que désormais ceux-ci les avaient repérés.

\- Ils ont dû sentir notre odeur, soupira Neville. Voilà pourquoi ils viennent par ici.

Les Trolls faisaient un vacarme d'enfer. Ils donnaient des coups de gourdin dans les murs de granite tout en s'approchant de l'unique ouverture qui restait dans la grotte. Les membres de l'expédition n'avaient plus le choix : ils allaient devoir affronter les Trolls ou les mangemorts de front. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose de pire encore. Alors que les Trolls se rapprochaient, les mangemorts réussirent à créer une brèche dans l'amas de rochers qui obstruait l'entrée de la grotte, et à briser le champ de protection.

Une dizaine d'adeptes de la magie noire s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche et se retrouvèrent face aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Des sortilèges et des maléfices fusèrent alors dans tous les sens. En ricochant contre la voûte et les parois de la grotte, les sorts détachèrent des morceaux de granite et des stalactites de glace, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas.

Dans la panique, Hermione tomba enfin sur Harry et Ron, qui étaient tous deux occupés à soigner Alicia Spinnet.

\- Comment allez-vous ? demanda la brune.

\- Très bien Hermione, dirent-ils d'une même voix. On a entendu à propos des Trolls. On va aller leur botter les fesses. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

\- Il faut se dépêcher les garçons sinon nous ne ressortirons jamais vivants d'ici.

Harry et Ron se relevèrent et suivirent Hermione à l'arrière de la grotte. Mais avant d'atteindre l'ouverture qui conduisait à la galerie où coulait la rivière souterraine, une tête de Troll apparut à leurs regards.

Les mangemorts la virent aussi, et ils cessèrent subitement le combat. Tous battirent en retraite en poussant des exclamations d'horreur. Seul Graham Montague qui était le chef de la bande pointa sa baguette sur le Troll.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ hurla-t-il.

Le Troll des montagnes reçu le sort en pleine tête, et il s'effondra lourdement contre une paroi de la grotte. Mais aussitôt qu'il fût terrassé, un deuxième Troll, puis un troisième pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Tous deux poussèrent des beuglements assourdissants tout en matraquant les parois de granite avec leurs gourdins. L'onde de choc fit s'effondrer de multiples morceaux de roches, et détacha une immense stalactite de glace de la voûte. Graham Montague leva les yeux trop tard, et il fut atrocement empalé sur le pic de glace, mourant sur le coup.

Les membres de l'Ordre visèrent les Trolls, se préparant à les tuer, mais soudain un grondement sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, ébranlant la montagne toute entière. Les deux Trolls quittèrent brusquement la grotte, ce qui inquiéta au plus haut point les membres de l'expédition.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, des hurlements retentirent de l'autre côté de la grotte, là où se trouvaient le reste des mangemorts et où se trouvait aussi l'ouverture qui permettait d'accéder au monde du dehors.

\- C'est une avalanche ! s'écria Nymphadora. Protégez-vous !

Hermione eût tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait. En quelques secondes, un immense volume de neige s'engouffra dans la grotte, faisant exploser l'amas de rochers qui en bouchait l'ouverture. Dans le même temps, une violente secousse ébranla le cœur de la montagne et fit s'effondrer une partie de la voûte.

Quelqu'un enserra Hermione et formula un sort de protection, puis ce fut le choc, et le monde plongea dans les ténèbres.

 **.**

Il faisait froid. Terriblement froid. Et il faisait sombre aussi. La clarté et la chaleur du soleil n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce monde de froideur et d'obscurité avait de fortes chances d'être les limbes du néant. Pourtant, une voix se dit entendre. Elle était grave. Elle était reconnaissable entre toutes.

\- Severus Rogue ? murmura Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je suis là, lui dit-il.

Presque par instinct, la jeune femme tendit sa main, et il la serra bien fort. Hermione sentit des picotements remonter depuis ses doigts jusqu'à ses épaules, et la chaleur de ce contact la rasséréna.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main et en se redressant en position assise.

\- Dans une cavité souterraine, non loin de la grotte où nous nous trouvions quand a eu lieu l'avalanche, déclara Rogue. Je ne sais pas où sont passés les autres. Nous avons été séparés. Une partie de la voûte s'est effondrée à cause de l'avalanche. Nous aurions été tués tous les deux si je n'avais pas jeté un charme de protection très puissant.

Hermione saisit sa baguette et éclaira l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agissait effectivement d'une cavité souterraine, qui cependant conduisait elle ne savait où sur sa droite. Sur sa gauche, elle ne vit qu'un amas de rochers, et elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait là d'une partie de la voûte de la grotte.

\- L'effondrement de la voûte a ouvert un passage dans une des parois, ajouta Rogue. Nous sommes dans ce passage. Cela nous a évités d'être engloutis sous la neige.

\- Comment cette avalanche a-t-elle pu se produire ?

\- C'est fréquent en haute montagne, répondit Rogue. La neige a dû dévaler la pente d'un des glaciers et rentrer par l'ouverture de la grotte. Au moins cette avalanche nous a évités un combat contre les mangemorts…et les Trolls.

\- Nous sommes dans un repère de Trolls des montagnes, s'inquiéta Hermione. C'est ce que j'ai compris un peu tard. Ces galeries et ces tunnels ont été construits par eux, c'est évident.

\- Nous ne sommes plus dans leur repère désormais, la rassura Rogue. La grotte où nous étions a été ensevelie, et c'était le seul passage pour accéder à leur tanière.

Hermione éclaira à nouveau autour d'elle, et elle s'empara de son sac à dos pour y dénicher de la nourriture. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle avait terriblement faim.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu quand je suis arrivée dans la grotte, déclara la jeune femme tout en croquant dans une pomme. Où étiez-vous ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Devant son mutisme, Hermione préféra ne pas insister. Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger sa pomme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à Rogue depuis quelques minutes sans toutefois le voir. Lorsqu'elle éclaira le Maître des Potions avec sa baguette, celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête en poussant un grognement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'exclama Hermione en voyant malgré tout de profondes griffures sur son visage.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne vous occupez pas de moi miss Granger.

\- Vous êtes blessé ! vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce n'est pas important ! attendez, je vais vous soigner, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Hermione farfouilla en vitesse dans son sac, puis elle en sortit une petite trousse de pharmacie. Elle se posta devant son ancien professeur de Potions et le regarda bien en face.

\- Ce sont les aigles qui m'ont fait ça, finit-il par admettre. Je me suis battu contre eux, et voilà le résultat.

Le visage de Rogue était couvert de balafres, mais ses mains et ses bras portaient aussi les stigmates du combat qu'il avait mené contre les rapaces. Hermione désinfecta les plaies à l'aide de l'essence de Murlap, puis elle appliqua des bandages sur ses mains et ses bras.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie tout à l'heure lorsque la voûte s'est effondrée, je me dois de vous rendre la pareille, affirma Hermione lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui prodiguer les soins.

\- C'est gentil à vous miss Granger. Maintenant laissez-moi me reposer.

Hermione acquiesça, et elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour lire un livre à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle arriva à se concentrer durant un certain temps, mais au bout d'un moment elle reposa le livre et se mit à réfléchir.

Elle avait terriblement peur que tous les autres soient morts, même si évidemment elle avait entendu de multiples sorts de protection être formulés alors que la neige rentrait par paquets dans la grotte. Au bout de quelques instants de réflexion, elle se persuada qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour tuer un sorcier. Grâce au charme du bouclier, un sorcier pouvait survivre à une avalanche ou à un éboulis. Toutefois si par malheur il n'avait pas le réflexe de formuler le sortilège, la mort était assurée. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir ce réflexe, mais par chance Rogue l'avait eu à sa place. Une chance que certains n'avaient peut-être pas eu.

Lorsque Rogue se réveilla, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Il faut sortir de cette montagne et retourner à l'air libre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de crever comme un rat dans ces galeries souterraines sombres et puantes, grommela Rogue.

\- Et une fois dehors, où irons-nous ? nous avons perdu les autres.

\- S'ils ont survécu, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Mettons-nous en route, nous nous sommes bien assez reposés.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira avec vos blessures ?

\- Mes jambes vont très bien miss Granger, je suis tout à fait capable de marcher.

\- Appelez-moi Hermione s'il vous plaît.

Rogue la toisa en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Et vous, appelez-moi Severus.

\- Entendu.

Son éternelle cape noire toujours accrochée sur ses épaules, Rogue se leva et se mit à marcher, Hermione le suivant de près. Tous deux éclairaient la galerie obscure où ils se trouvaient grâce à leurs baguettes, et bientôt ils arrivèrent à un croisement.

\- Il y a tout un réseau de grottes et de galeries sous cette montagne, déclara Rogue.

\- Oui en effet, approuva Hermione. Prenons le tunnel de gauche.

Rogue acquiesça, et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans cette nouvelle galerie. Ils marchèrent un certain temps avant de tomber sur des monticules particulièrement odorants déposés sur le sol.

\- Des déjections, déclara Rogue en se bouchant le nez. On arrive dans un repère d'animaux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Trolls cette fois-ci ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas non. Mais j'ai une petite idée de ce dont il s'agit.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ?

\- Des Grapcornes, soupira Rogue. Des créatures dont la peau est plus résistante que celle du dragon. Les Trolls des montagnes essaient régulièrement de les domestiquer, mais ils échouent le plus souvent. Les Grapcornes sont classés parmi les animaux les plus dangereux de la planète. Ils sont tous extrêmement agressifs. Cependant, la corne de Grapcorne est très précieuse. La poudre que l'on en tire est utilisée comme ingrédient pour de nombreuses potions. A Poudlard j'avais moi-même dans ma réserve plusieurs flacons contenant de la poudre de corne de Grapcorne.

Hermione fit la grimace. S'ils se dirigeaient droit vers une tanière de ces créatures, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

\- Ne faudrait-il pas rebrousser chemin ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non. Les Grapcornes tout comme les Trolls établissent souvent leur repère non loin d'une ouverture. Cela signifie donc que nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie.

Soudain, des cris bestiaux se firent entendre, et la puanteur se fit plus prégnante encore. Hermione et Rogue tombèrent sur des reliefs de végétaux à demi mastiqués, ainsi que sur les traces laissées par les cornes et les griffes des Grapcornes sur la roche. Les deux sorciers éteignirent leurs baguettes et se mirent à retenir leur respiration pour se faire discrets. La tanière où vivaient les Grapcornes apparut bientôt à leurs regards, et ils ne pouvaient malheureusement la contourner.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, murmura Rogue. A trois, nous fonçons. Compris ? Un…deux…trois !

Hermione et Rogue s'élancèrent dans un même élan, mettant en furie plusieurs Grapcornes qui se trouvaient là. Les deux sorciers franchirent la tanière en quelques secondes, mais ils sentaient le souffle des Grapcornes dans leur dos désormais. La peau de ces créatures était imperméable aux sortilèges, le seul moyen de survie de Rogue et Hermione était donc dorénavant la vitesse. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent à tout allure dans une nouvelle galerie, qui était occupée elle aussi par des Grapcornes. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le repère des dangereuses créatures, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte aux dimensions gigantesques. Celle-ci était vide, mais surtout, elle était éclairée par la lumière du soleil.

\- La sortie est au bout, articula Rogue en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il faut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible Hermione, les Grapcornes ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer.

L'ouverture que l'on distinguait à l'autre bout de la grotte était très petite de là où ils étaient, mais en se rapprochant celle-ci se mit à s'élargir de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue et Hermione retrouvèrent enfin le monde du dehors, laissant derrière eux le monde des souterrains et des galeries obscures où vivaient Trolls des montagnes et Grapcornes.

\- Nous l'avons échappé belle, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

\- Oui en effet. Cela est bon de respirer à nouveau de l'air pur n'est-ce pas ? En revanche je n'ai pas vu la lumière depuis trop longtemps. Elle me blesse les yeux.

Severus Rogue prit place aux côtés d'Hermione tout en mettant sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière. Tous deux restèrent ainsi assis sans se parler, et un silence gênant s'installa.

\- Vous avez froid Hermione, constata Rogue au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui, je suis gelée. L'air est glacial ici au-dehors.

\- Tenez, mettez donc cela sur vos épaules, ça va vous réchauffer, lui dit-il tout en décrochant de ses propres épaules sa cape noire.

\- Severus je ne peux pas…c'est à vous !

\- On ne discute pas, rétorqua-t-il en passant lui-même autour des épaules de la jeune femme la lourde cape. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous la donnais, je vous la prête simplement.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione observa alors à la lumière du jour le visage balafré de Severus Rogue. Les blessures étaient profondes, et le Maître des Potions devait terriblement en souffrir, même si évidemment il ne lui en montrait rien.

\- Pendant que vous combattiez les aigles, j'ai affronté une vieille connaissance à moi, lui dit-elle en le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il s'agissait de Cormac Mac Laggen. Je l'ai vaincu en duel puis livré en pâture aux détraqueurs. J'ai entendu les hurlements qu'il poussait tandis qu'on lui aspirait son âme. Dites-moi Severus…pensez-vous que j'ai agi comme il le fallait ?

Rogue la fixa sans mot dire durant quelques interminables secondes. Son regard était aussi dur et froid qu'à l'accoutumée, sa mâchoire aussi serrée que d'ordinaire.

\- Vous êtes une Gryffondor, finit-il par dire. Un fauve a toujours sommeillé en vous. Dès vos premières années à Poudlard vous avez montré que vous aviez le potentiel pour devenir une grande sorcière. Vous êtes devenue mieux que cela. Vous êtes devenue une guerrière. Une guerrière impitoyable, voire même cruelle. Et vous avez très bien agi, soyez-en assurée. Nous sommes en guerre, il n'y a pas lieu pour l'heure de s'embarrasser avec des procès. Vous auriez pu exécuter vous-même votre adversaire, mais vous avez refusé de le faire.

\- Merci pour vos compliments. Je n'en attendais pas autant de vous. Mais dites-moi, combien de personnes avez-vous exécuté dans votre vie Severus ?

\- Beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un ?

\- C'est jouissif parfois. Mais la plupart du temps on ne ressent aucune fierté en faisant cela.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai ressenti : aucune fierté.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tué de vos propres mains, ricana Rogue en affichant un léger rictus. Vous verrez si un jour vous tuez vraiment quelqu'un, même si je vous souhaite de ne jamais en arriver jusque-là. Vous verrez ce que l'on peut ressentir.

Hermione détourna enfin son regard de Rogue et fixa l'horizon. Devant elle il n'y avait qu'une étendue de neige infinie et éclatante de blancheur.

\- Nous sommes de l'autre côté du glacier, déclara-t-elle. De l'autre côté du col de montagne.

\- Et devant nous se trouve une vallée saupoudrée de neige et battue par les vents de l'hiver.

\- C'est beau ce que vous dites. Je ne vous savais pas poète, fit Hermione en lui souriant.

\- Pff allons donc, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- J'aimerais vous faire une confidence Severus. Durant mon combat contre Cormac, celui-ci m'a révélé qu'il était le fils de Bartemius Croupton Senior, l'ancien chef du Magenmagot.

Rogue ne parût pas surpris par cette révélation.

\- Il l'est en effet. Cormac Croupton, tel a toujours été son vrai nom. Mac Laggen était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère ainsi que celui du frère de celle-ci, Brandon Mac Laggen.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? pouvez-vous m'en dire davantage ?

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir Hermione, je ne suis pas étonné du tout que ce Cormac Mac Laggen ait mal fini. Quand son frère aîné Barty Croupton Junior a été enfermé à Azkaban par leur propre père, Cormac avait seulement deux ans. Blâmé de toutes parts à cause des crimes atroces commis par son fils, Bartemius Croupton Senior a vu le noble nom de sa famille être souillé dans la presse et dans la rue. Il a décidé de confier Cormac à Brandon Mac Laggen, le frère de sa femme. Brandon a adopté Cormac et l'a élevé depuis lors comme son propre fils. Bartemius pensait qu'il avait été fautif dans l'éducation de son aîné Barty Junior, et il voulait éviter à tout prix que Cormac emprunte le même chemin. Lors de la quatrième année de Cormac à Poudlard, Bartemius a profité de sa présence à l'école pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et a décidé que le moment était venu de lui révéler qu'elle était sa véritable famille. Ce qui est ensuite arrivé à la fin de cette année-là à son père et son frère, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Toutefois, quelques semaines avant sa mort, Bartemius m'avait raconté l'histoire de sa famille. Voilà comment je sais tout cela.

Hermione hocha la tête et resta pensive quelques instants.

\- Cormac m'a dit qu'il pensait Dumbledore coupable de la mort de son père, de sa mère et de son frère aîné.

\- Mais la vérité vous la connaissez Hermione. C'est Barty Junior qui a tué son propre père, et qui dans sa lâcheté a accepté que sa mère lui soit substitué à Azkaban. Par la suite, Barty Junior a été jugé et condamné pour ses crimes à la peine capitale, à savoir le baiser du détraqueur. Il est mort peu de temps après la sentence, dans une prison d'Azkaban. La famille Croupton est désormais éteinte. Elle a connu un tragique destin.

\- C'est ironique vous ne trouvez pas, que Cormac subisse le même sort que son frère ainé ?

\- Ce malheureux Bartemius espérait sans doute autre chose qu'un baiser du détraqueur pour ses deux fils. Mais ils l'ont bien cherché. Surtout Barty Junior. Cormac lui n'était pas un vrai mangemort. Vous avez réussi à le vaincre sans trop de difficultés. Barty Junior lui…je l'ai côtoyé au tournant des années 1980, avant que Voldemort ne perde tout son pouvoir. Non seulement Barty était très intelligent, mais il était aussi d'une cruauté à faire pâlir Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même. Il a participé à la torture des Londubat comme vous le savez sûrement, et cela à l'âge de seulement 19 ans. Plus tard il n'a pas hésité à tuer son propre père.

\- Cormac voulait lui ressembler, devina Hermione. Je dois quand même lui reconnaître qu'il avait bien caché son jeu. Même vous, vous n'avez pas réussi à le percer à jour.

\- Cormac Mac Laggen ne m'a jamais intéressé. Il est vrai tout de même que je ne le croyais pas capable d'aller jusqu'à se faire tatouer la marque des Ténèbres. Mais bon…il avait envie de venger sa famille. Cette obsession a fini par le rendre fou.

\- Tout comme Cho Chang.

\- En effet. En revanche Cho n'est pas encore hors d'état de nuire.

Rogue se leva et commença à marcher dans la neige, s'éloignant de la grotte qui conduisait au repère des Grapcornes. Hermione se redressa d'un bond et le suivit immédiatement.

\- Où allons-nous Severus ?

\- Nous allons contourner le glacier pour retrouver le col de montagne où nous avons atterri. Peut-être que les autres ont réussi à se frayer un passage et à ressortir de ce côté-là.

\- C'est dangereux de retourner là-bas ! fit Hermione en saisissant le bras de Rogue. Il peut y avoir une seconde avalanche ! et les détraqueurs rôdent dans le coin ! ainsi que les aigles !

\- Tout ceci ne me fait pas peur, ricana Rogue en dégageant son bras et en reprenant sa marche.

\- Tiens donc ! et qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc peur Severus ? ne me dites pas « rien », parce que tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

\- Je vous laisse l'honneur de dire en premier ce dont vous avez peur, déclara Rogue en se retournant et en la fixant de son regard perçant.

\- J'ai peur de l'échec sous toutes ses formes, avoua Hermione en rendant son regard perçant au Cavalier Noir.

Ils s'affrontèrent tous les deux du regard durant de longues secondes, les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme soutenant la comparaison face aux pupilles noires d'ébène du Maître des Potions.

\- J'ai peur des chiroptères, articula Rogue. C'est même bien plus qu'une peur, c'est une phobie, une épouvante, une aversion, une exécration. Rigolez de moi si vous voulez, mais je vous assure que se retrouver face à ces créatures répugnantes est la pire chose qui soit au monde.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rirais de vous pour cette raison, cela n'a rien de drôle, fit Hermione d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux. Moi-même je trouve que les chauves-souris sont des créatures tout à fait hideuses. Je comprends que vous en ayez peur. Cependant…sans vouloir vous vexer, vous leur ressemblez beaucoup avec votre cape.

\- Justement Hermione, justement. C'est là est mon but. J'éprouve toujours de la peur envers les chauves-souris, mais depuis longtemps j'ai apprivoisé cette peur, et aujourd'hui je la contrôle. J'ai dû travailler dur pour cela. J'ai dû apprendre à contrôler ma peur. Et pour cela j'ai dû me fondre en elle.

Rogue n'ajouta rien de plus, et Hermione le suivit tout en comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister pour en savoir davantage. Peut-être que plus tard ils reprendraient cette conversation.

 **.**

Tous deux marchèrent très longtemps dans la neige pour pouvoir contourner le glacier qui leur faisait face et leur bloquait l'accès au col de la montagne. En réalité, ils ne l'avaient pas entièrement contourné lorsque la nuit tomba sur eux. Ils durent donc se résoudre à dormir dehors, dans la neige et le froid. Par chance, Hermione avait une tente en toile dans son sac.

A l'aide un sortilège savamment formulé, Hermione déplia la tente et s'installa à l'intérieur avec Rogue afin d'échapper au froid. Le Maître des Potions s'escrima d'abord à établir des sorts de protection autour de la tente, et il fit léviter quelques rochers pour mettre celle-ci à l'abri des bourrasques de vent. Lorsque le périmètre fut sécurisé, il s'autorisa à aller à l'intérieur de la tente en toile et à rejoindre sa jeune compagne d'expédition.

Hermione réchauffa la tente à l'aide de sortilèges spécifiques, puis elle déballa son sac de couchage ainsi que de la nourriture et de l'eau.

\- Je n'ai pas de sac de couchage pour vous, je suis désolée Severus.

\- Cela ne fait rien, je dormirais très bien à même le sol. Heureusement nous sommes posés sur de la neige et non sur de la pierraille. Mon dos ne souffrira pas.

\- Je peux vous offrir à manger si vous voulez. J'ai des fruits, des biscuits et des boîtes de thons, un peu de bœuf et aussi de l'eau.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, mais une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche ne serait pas de refus.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que nous allons dormir dehors dans la neige en plein hiver et en haute montagne, soupira Hermione. J'espère que nous survivrons à la nuit qui s'annonce.

\- Nous survivrons, fit Rogue en lui décochant un léger rictus. J'ai déjà dormi dans des endroits plus hostiles, et vous aussi j'en suis sûr.

\- Puisque j'ai mon sac de couchage maintenant, je vous rends votre cape. Elle va vous servir.

\- Sans déconner ? s'esclaffa Rogue. Je trouve votre humour vraiment médiocre Hermione.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'humour ! Et je ne vous permets pas de me dénigrer de la sorte !

\- Comme vous voudrez. Laissez-moi me reposer maintenant.

Severus Rogue s'empara de sa cape, allongea sa grande carcasse sur le sol de la tente et éteignit sa baguette pour pouvoir dormir. Hermione quant à elle resta éveillée encore plusieurs minutes, écoutant le vent qui mugissait au-dehors. Elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait dormir avec son ancien professeur de potions. C'était si étrange comme situation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui s'était déjà assoupi. Etrangement, elle avait toujours cru qu'il ronflait lorsqu'il dormait. Mais là, elle entendait à peine le bruit de sa respiration. Celle-ci était légère, apaisée même. Doublement étrange de la part d'un homme à la voix si grave et au visage si dur.

Hermione s'allongea à son tour et ferma les yeux, sa main droite serrant fermement sa baguette.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione constata qu'elle était seule dans la tente. La fatigue d'après-réveil se dissipa d'un seul coup, et la jeune femme se redressa brusquement, sa baguette à la main. Elle sortit dehors et s'apprêta à appeler Rogue…quand soudain elle le vit. Il était à trois mètres d'elle, il lui tournait le dos et avait les jambes écartées. En un éclair, elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? l'interrogea Rogue en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? vous n'avez jamais vu un homme se vider la vessie ?

Il termina sa besogne et se tourna vers elle après avoir rezippé son pantalon.

\- J'étais inquiète de ne pas vous voir dans la tente en me réveillant, hasarda-t-elle.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, voilà qui est nouveau. En tout cas, heureusement que tout le monde ne fait pas comme vous en surprenant les gens occupés à se soulager.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir, grimaça Hermione en retournant dans la tente.

\- Oublions cela, fit Rogue en rentrant lui aussi au chaud. Je n'ai pas trop mal dormi cette nuit pour ma part.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Hermione. Comment vont vos plaies ? l'essence de Murlap a dû vous faire un bien fou.

\- Mon état pourrait être bien meilleur que ce qu'il est actuellement, mais sinon oui l'essence de Murlap me soulage. Ces saletés d'aigles ne m'ont pas raté.

Tous deux mangèrent un léger petit-déjeuner, puis ils rangèrent leurs affaires et s'apprêtèrent à lever le camp.

\- Si nous ne trouvons personne au col de la montagne, il nous faudra ratisser les environs pour voir s'il reste des balais, déclara Rogue. J'ai abandonné le mien dans la neige avant de rentrer dans la grotte.

\- Par les couilles de Merlin ! jura Hermione. Cormac avait un balai avec lui, mais je l'ai détruit avant de m'en aller. Qu'elle idiote j'ai été ! ce balai nous serait bien utile en cet instant !

\- Pas la peine de vous insulter, ce qui est fait est fait. Il nous serait utile ce balai en effet, mais j'ai été fautif aussi d'abandonner le mien derrière moi.

Tous deux sortirent au-dehors, puis Hermione replia sa tente et la rangea dans son sac. Une fois cela fait, ils se remirent en marche. Le temps était clair et le vent n'était pas très fort. C'était la meilleure météo qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

\- Surveillez le ciel, conseilla Rogue à sa jeune acolyte. Si vous voyez un aigle fondre en piqué sur vous, abattez-le sans sourciller. Ce serait dommage que pour un peu d'inattention votre beau visage soit défiguré à jamais comme le mien.

\- Vous n'êtes pas défiguré voyons ! Vos plaies cicatrisent déjà. Dans quelques jours elles deviendront des croûtes, et les croûtes tomberons. Sans doute garderez-vous tout au plus des cicatrices blanchâtres à moitié visibles.

\- Vous envisagez le meilleur scénario, j'envisage le pire. Les deux sont plausibles.

\- Vous êtes si froid et si dur. Même avec votre propre personne. Ça en devient effrayant.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela anormal. Vous n'avez jamais été dure avec vous-même Hermione ? Jamais ? insista-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si, soupira-t-elle en fuyant son regard. OH ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Regardez Severus ! le phénix !

Rogue tourna vivement la tête, et il vit une flèche enflammée descendre en piqué du ciel. Heureusement qu'Hermione l'avait prévenu, sinon il aurait abattu le volatile. Au bout de quelques instants, Braisardente se posa sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions et le fixa de ses yeux noirs comme du goudron.

\- L'oiseau de feu est avec nous, se félicita Rogue. Nous n'avons pas tout perdu en fin de compte.

Il se remit en marche, Hermione toujours à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la passe entre les deux glaciers qui marquait le début du col de montagne. Plus loin en contrebas se trouvait l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'avalanche. Mais tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée du col de montagne, ils virent des baraques en bois disposées un peu partout.

\- C'est le campement des mangemorts, devina Rogue. Vite à terre !

Hermione se cacha immédiatement derrière un rocher, et Rogue fit de même.

\- S'ils ont des scrutoscopes avec eux, ils nous ont peut-être déjà repérés, pesta le Maître des Potions en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus leur cachette. Pour l'instant je n'observe aucune animation dans le campement. On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? l'interrogea Hermione, dont le cœur battait la chamade.

\- Il faut rester calme Hermione. C'est la première chose à faire, et elle est primordiale. Ensuite il faut chercher ensemble une solution. J'en ai déjà une : il nous faut nous approcher de ce campement. On va utiliser le sortilège de désillusion pour cacher notre présence.

\- Et s'ils nous repèrent avec des capteurs ?

\- Alors je m'occuperais personnellement de leur cas.

Severus Rogue jeta le sortilège de désillusion. Lorsque lui, Hermione et le phénix se confondirent avec la neige environnante, ils sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent à avancer prudemment en direction du campement. Les baraques de bois n'étaient qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, et ils atteignirent la première très rapidement. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent des voix. Rogue et Hermione contournèrent la baraque en bois, et ils virent alors que de nombreux adeptes de la magie noire étaient occupés à discuter au beau milieu du campement.

\- Quand ce blaireau de Mac Laggen reviendra ici, je lui montrerais qui commande, disait Cho Chang à d'autres mangemorts.

\- Il y a eu une avalanche, lui répondit un homme dont le visage était masqué. Peut-être qu'il a péri. Cela fait bientôt deux jours qu'il n'est pas revenu.

\- Les autres non plus ne sont pas revenus ! pesta Cho. J'ai besoin d'eux ! Qu'on aille les chercher !

Plusieurs mangemorts obéirent et s'en allèrent sur des balais. Une dizaine d'adeptes de la magie noire demeura cependant aux côtés de Cho.

\- Comment l'Ordre du Phénix a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda un adepte masqué.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cho. Nous non plus je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons ici. Nous devrions être auprès de notre Maître. Nous sommes trop loin de lui. Laissons les détraqueurs et les aigles au col de la montagne et allons-nous-en.

\- Le Maître vous a relevé de vos fonctions, lui rappela un adepte masqué. Retourner auprès de lui ne fera qu'attiser sa colère.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne parle pas de lui, rétorqua Cho d'une voix mielleuse. Un autre Seigneur règne sur l'Europe depuis bien plus longtemps. C'est lui que nous servons tous. C'est vers lui que je m'en retourne, puisque lui seul me considère à ma juste valeur. Si vous êtes intelligents, vous devriez vous aussi diriger vos pas vers la demeure du véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de nous, commenta un mangemort. Il a déjà sa Horde Noire pour le protéger. Et puis aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le Royaume de Gorre. Notre place est à Little Hangleton.

\- Le Royaume de Gorre est appelé à devenir le centre du monde, déclama Cho. Lorsque le Seigneur aura vaincu tous ses ennemis, c'est là-bas que tout le monde viendra pour lui adresser les louanges qu'il mérite et se plier à ses volontés.

Cho Chang cessa de parler et fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Toujours cachés par le sort de désillusion, Rogue et Hermione attendirent dans un silence pesant. Au bout d'un certain temps, les mangemorts qui s'étaient absentés revinrent avec les jeunes adeptes qui constituaient l'escouade de Cho.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez bordel ? s'énerva Cho Chang en les foudroyant du regard. Cela fait deux jours quasiment que vous êtes partis à la suite de ce crétin de Mac Laggen ! Où est-il ce fumier ? Qui vous a autorisé à lui obéir ?

\- Arrête de t'énerver, répliqua Vincent Crabbe en descendant de son balai. On est parti en chasse pour traquer l'Ordre du Phénix. Jamais on n'a obéi à Mac Laggen. On est rentrés dans une grotte et pendant toute une journée on a tenté de forcer le passage, car l'Ordre du Phénix s'était retranché derrière un amas de rochers. Et puis durant la nuit il y a eu une avalanche. On a été pris par surprise.

\- Y a-t-il eu des morts ? s'inquiéta Cho.

\- Ouais. Graham Montague, Hestia Carrow, Jimmy Peakes, Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode ils y sont passés. Montague s'est fait empaler sur un pic de glace, et les autres n'ont pas eu le temps de formuler le charme du bouclier.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! quelle catastrophe ! Cinq précieux adeptes perdus à cause d'une avalanche ! et les membres de l'Ordre vous avez pu en tuer au moins ?

\- Ils ont dû mourir dans l'avalanche, suggéra Vincent Crabbe. De toute façon l'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés c'était un repère de Trolls des montagnes. Ceux qui ont survécu ont dû se faire dévorer tout cru.

\- Mais tu n'es sûr de rien ? c'est bien ce que je pensais. Peu importe, nous décampons de toute façon. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent rentrer à Little Hangleton. Moi pour ma part je prends la direction de la demeure du Seigneur.

\- On va rester dans le coin je pense, déclara Vincent Crabbe. Comme ça on sécurise la zone. Quant à Cormac Mac Laggen, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se dirigeait vers une corniche pour aller combattre cette sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger.

\- Elle ? s'exclama Cho. Elle est ici avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Faut croire. Et elle a tué Mac Laggen je crois bien. En revenant par ici, j'ai vu une carcasse humaine à moitié ensevelie sous la neige au pied de la corniche vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, ricana Cho Chang.

Sur ces mots, les mangemorts regagnèrent leurs baraques de bois, et le silence s'installa.

Rogue et Hermione se jetèrent un regard. Ils venaient d'en apprendre beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Discrètement, ils s'éloignèrent du campement. Lorsque le sort de désillusion se dissipa, Rogue et Hermione installèrent leur tente de toile derrière un pan de montagne, à quelques centaines de mètres du campement des mangemorts, mais à l'abri des regards.

\- Seulement cinq morts ! gronda Hermione en s'asseyant à l'intérieur de la tente. Ils sont coriaces ! Je pensais qu'ils y étaient tous passés ! C'est mauvais signe !

\- C'est bon signe au contraire. Nos compagnons de route s'en sont sûrement sortis eux aussi. Vous êtes trop pessimiste Hermione.

\- Si vous voulez Severus. A part cela, qu'allons-nous faire désormais ?

\- Au risque de paraître téméraire, je suggérerais que nous suivions Cho Chang.

\- Vous n'êtes pas téméraire, vous êtes dingue. On va se faire repérer et tuer sans même comprendre ce qui nous arrive. C'est hors de question.

\- Très bien. Mais sachez que si nous restons ici, nous courons aussi un grave danger. Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le jeune Crabbe : ils vont ratisser la zone. Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite. Comme nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il est advenu du reste de l'expédition, et comme il serait trop risqué de retourner à l'intérieur de la montagne maintenant que nous savons ce qui s'y trouve, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de quitter les lieux. Nous n'avons cependant aucun itinéraire de prévu, alors autant suivre quelqu'un qui en a un d'intéressant.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai absolument rien compris à leur charabia, tiqua Hermione. Si Cho Chang ne parlait pas de Voldemort en disant le mot « Maître », de qui parlait-elle ? et qu'est-ce que c'est que le Royaume de Gorre ? je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

La mine de Severus Rogue devient sombre et sa mâchoire se serra.

\- Elle parlait de Bodegamus, un être dont personne n'a jamais vu le visage. Le Royaume de Gorre est sa demeure.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? frissonna Hermione.

\- Ces deux noms reviennent dans les livres sur les sciences occultes et la magie noire que j'ai consulté par le passé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et il y a de cela une dizaine de jours, j'ai reçu une lettre de Kingsley dans laquelle il évoque ces mêmes noms. Tenez, fit Rogue en sortant d'une de ses poches la lettre en question. Vous pouvez la lire.

Hermione s'empara de la lettre et parcouru rapidement celle-ci des yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire, elle la rendit à Rogue et le regarda bien en face.

\- Vous comptiez me cacher cela encore longtemps ?

\- Je ne vous ai rien caché car vous ne m'avez rien demandé.

\- On croirait entendre Malefoy, cracha Hermione en sortant brusquement de la tente.

\- Hermione revenez ici ! s'écria Rogue en s'élançant derrière elle et en la rattrapant à l'extérieur. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des bêtises !

\- Ah la belle ironie ! c'est vous qui en avez fait une, et elle est monumentale.

\- Ce que dit Kingsley dans sa lettre est purement spéculatif. Ses propos ont comme source un soldat de la Horde Noire soumit au Véritaserum.

\- Votre devoir vous commandait tout de même de me montrer cette lettre, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de l'Ordre tant que nous étions encore réunis tous ensemble. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Avez-vous une explication ?

\- Je ne voulais pas affoler tout le monde, grinça Rogue. Vous auriez fait pareil à ma place.

\- Non je ne pense pas. J'en suis même certaine. Me cachez-vous autre chose ?

\- Evidemment, et ce sont des choses qui ne vous concernent pas. Vous aussi vous me cachez des choses j'en suis sûr. A chacun ses secrets.

Hermione poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel devant cette remarque, mais elle consentit à regagner la tente avec Rogue.

\- Ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil, lui lança la jeune femme. Reconnaissez-vous au moins votre erreur ?

\- Soit, je la reconnais. Mais elle n'a rien de monumentale.

\- Alors c'est d'accord. Je veux bien suivre votre idée.

\- Cho Chang peut se mettre en route du jour au lendemain. Il va falloir dénicher un balai au campement des mangemorts et la suivre de loin sans toutefois la perdre de vue.

\- Je suis prête à lever le camp. Dites-moi quand l'heure sera venue.

 **.**

Et de ce fait, ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Le soir même, Cho Chang quitta le campement des mangemorts sur un balai, et seule. Hermione et Rogue avaient déjà repliés leur tente et s'étaient postés à nouveau derrière une baraque de bois, protégés sous le sortilège de désillusion.

\- Le moment est venu, souffla Rogue.

Tous deux jaillirent de derrière la baraque de bois, et ils profitèrent du fait que les mangemorts étaient occupés à manger leur repas du soir pour voler un balai dans un cabanon qui servait de remise. Ils enfourchèrent tous deux le balai, Rogue étant aux commandes et Hermione lui enserrant la taille. Ils s'envolèrent mais restèrent à basse altitude pour éviter de se faire repérer. Dès que le campement des mangemorts fut hors de vue, ils prirent de l'altitude. Braisardente était sagement perché sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Les effets du sortilège de désillusion se dissiperont d'ici une minute, déclara Rogue. Je ne pourrais pas le jeter tout le temps, donc à partir de maintenant on va établir une distance de sécurité entre nous et le balai de Cho Chang.

\- D'accord, approuva Hermione. Si nous restons à un kilomètre d'elle, je pense que ce sera suffisant.

Rogue acquiesça, et ils poursuivirent leur route en suivant de loin la jeune adepte de la magie noire.

La nuit tomba rapidement, obligeant Rogue et Hermione à se poser au sol. Ils atterrirent sur un versant montagneux, et trouvèrent une anfractuosité dans la roche où ils purent installer leur tente à l'abri du vent. Cho Chang s'était arrêtée elle aussi environ un kilomètre plus loin. Rogue et Hermione comptaient sur Braisardente pour faire le guet et pour les réveiller le lendemain lorsque celle-ci reprendrait sa route.

\- La nuit est claire, annonça Rogue à Hermione. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de tempête de neige pendant que nous dormons.

\- C'est une très belle nuit, abonda la jeune femme. Regardez toutes ces constellations d'étoiles qui brillent dans le firmament. J'ai étudié chacune d'entre elles en cours d'Astronomie à Poudlard.

Rogue s'allongea aux côtés d'Hermione et passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la tente pour admirer lui aussi la voûte céleste éclairée par la lumière des astres.

\- Au centre du cercle d'hiver se trouve l'étoile Bételgeuse qui appartient à la constellation d'Orion. Autour d'elle se trouvent les étoiles Rigel, qui fait aussi partie d'Orion, Sirius de la constellation du Grand Chien, Procyon de celle du Petit Chien, Pollux de celle des Gémeaux, Capella de celle du Cocher, et Aldébaran de celle du Taureau. Et là, dans la constellation de la Petite Ourse se trouve l'Etoile Polaire qui indique la direction du Nord.

\- Vous avez bien retenu vos leçons à ce que je vois. Pour un peu, vous retrouveriez presque votre insupportable air de miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione referma l'ouverture de la tente et tous deux s'arrachèrent à contrecœur à la contemplation du ciel nocturne. Désormais ils n'avaient plus au-dessus de leurs têtes que la toile de la tente.

\- J'ai changé depuis le temps il me semble. Vous aussi d'ailleurs. Vous n'enseignez plus les potions à Poudlard et vous ne portez plus la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Très juste. J'ai été un mangemort fût un temps. Et j'ai aussi été un exigeant professeur.

\- Dites-moi…comment avez-vous fait pour vous retirer la marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Saviez-vous que Drago Malefoy m'avait posé la même question ? Je me doutais bien qu'un jour vous me demanderiez la même chose Hermione.

\- Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? et comment ?

Rogue ne lui répondit pas. Dans la lumière projetée par sa baguette, Hermione le vit pointer sa propre baguette à lui sur une de ses tempes et en extraire un filament d'une éclatante blancheur nimbée d'une mystérieuse lueur bleuâtre. A l'aide de son autre main, Rogue sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches et versa le filament à l'intérieur. Une fois cela fait, il lui tendit la fiole.

\- La réponse à votre question est contenue dans ce souvenir. Prenez-le. Vous pourrez le voir lorsque vous en aurez l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me raconter comment cela s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai même pas envie de m'en rappeler. Prenez cette fiole et ne m'importunez plus avec cela.

Comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister, Hermione opina de la tête et s'empara de la fiole pour la ranger dans une de ses poches. Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière, puis ferma les yeux pour dormir.

 **.**

Durant les deux journées suivantes, ils continuèrent de suivre Cho Chang à la trace en restant à bonne distance d'elle. La jeune adepte de la magie noire prenait la direction du nord-est, et depuis qu'elle avait pris son envol et qu'elle était parti du campement des mangemorts, elle avait à peine dévié de sa route en ligne droite. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait pour faire des pauses, Rogue et Hermione faisaient de même. Mais soudain, par une matinée particulièrement brumeuse, elle disparut de leur champ de vision et ne réapparut pas.

\- Par les boules de Merlin ! jura Severus Rogue. Quelle poisse ! Nous l'avons perdue de vue !

\- Ça devait bien arriver à un moment ou à un autre, soupira Hermione.

Braisardente se détacha de l'épaule de la jeune femme et s'envola pour partir en éclaireur. Cependant, même le phénix semblait sans solutions car il revient vers elle quelques minutes plus tard la tête basse.

Sérieusement inquiet désormais, Rogue scruta le brouillard. Celui-ci n'était pas très opaque à l'altitude à laquelle il se trouvait, mais en revanche la brume engloutissait presque entièrement la forêt de sapins qui se trouvait en contrebas.

\- Elle s'est sans doute posée au sol, suggéra Hermione. Si elle était restée à notre altitude, on la verrait devant nous. Nous étions à moins d'un kilomètre d'elle.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, grinça Rogue. Elle nous a repérés je le crains.

A peine ces mots avaient-ils été prononcés qu'un affreux cri aigu se fit entendre dans l'air glacial. Une créature volante au pelage d'un noir de jais sortit brusquement de la brume juste sous leurs pieds et se jeta brutalement sur Rogue.

Braisardente riposta aussitôt et attaqua l'affreuse chauve-souris avec son bec et ses serres. Celle-ci fût repoussée, mais revient immédiatement à la charge.

\- C'est elle ? s'inquiéta Hermione. C'est Cho Chang cette horreur ?

\- Oui. Elle est un animagus. Voldemort lui a appris à en devenir un. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si elle a pris le chiroptère comme animal pour se transformer. Elle sait que j'ai ces créatures en horreur. Elle a été formée comme mangemort par Voldemort dans le but de me tuer. Mais aujourd'hui je vais en finir avec elle. Elle ne me laisse plus le choix désormais.

Rogue fit descendre son balai en piqué tandis que le phénix se battait toujours avec la chauve-souris. La descente fût rapide, et quelques instants plus tard il se posa sur le sol. Il venait d'atterrir au beau milieu d'un massif forestier. Sous le couvert des arbres, il faisait très sombre. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et un brouillard opaque flottait à hauteur des branches.

\- Restez auprès du balai Hermione. Ne vous en éloignez surtout pas.

La jeune femme voulut répliquer qu'elle pouvait très bien se battre avec lui, mais Severus Rogue se transforma soudainement en harfang des neiges, et sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge.

Braisardente jaillit de la brume et se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione en silence. En dépit de la situation critique, l'oiseau de feu demeurait très calme, ce qui était l'exact opposé de la hideuse chauve-souris, dont la cacophonie assourdissante vrilla à nouveau les oreilles d'Hermione. La créature au pelage d'un noir de jais apparut et se heurta cette fois-ci au harfang des neiges. Le combat fût extrêmement violent. Des dizaines de plumes et de poils furent arrachées et tombèrent sur la couche de neige qui tapissait le sol de la forêt. Le harfang prit l'avantage au bout d'un moment, ses serres acérées et son bec crochu infligeant de profondes blessures à son adversaire. La chauve-souris ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincue, et avec l'aide de ses dents pointues elle arriva à arracher de nombreuses plumes au harfang.

Les deux créatures ailées s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre et tournoyèrent dans l'air brumeux sous les yeux d'une Hermione tétanisée. L'accrochage dura jusqu'à ce que les deux bêtes volantes se retrouvent dans la neige. A ce moment-là, Cho Chang et Severus Rogue reprirent leur apparence humaine et se redressèrent pour se faire face la baguette à la main.

\- Professeur Rogue, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Cho Chang. Je pensais que vous étiez mort.

\- Arrêtez de jouer la comédie, cela fait un certain temps que vous savez déjà le contraire.

\- Misérable traître ! vous avez trahi le Seigneur ! vous allez mourir !

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous aviez dit la même chose la nuit du bal en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Vos imprécations n'ont pas été suivies dans les faits. Qu'aviez-vous cru ? que vous pouviez me battre en duel et puis me tuer ? Stupide gamine…

\- ASSEZ ! Vous allez mourir j'ai dit ! j'ai échoué la première fois, mais depuis j'ai compris mes erreurs ! je vais vous exécuter là, maintenant, et je réduirais votre corps en cendres pour m'assurer que vous avez bien rejoint les abîmes de l'enfer ! _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Severus Rogue repoussa le maléfice sans sourciller. Redressé de toute sa hauteur, sa longue cape noire flottant dans son dos, le Maître des Potions était impressionnant. En face de lui, Cho Chang avait un aspect effroyable, avec sa tenue de mangemort, ses yeux noirs injectés de sang et ses lèvres minces étirées en un sourire carnassier.

\- _Poisonic Strium ! Echardium Doloris ! Stranguleus Epinas !_ s'écria-t-elle avec rage.

\- _Vaporis !_ formula Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Les flèches empoisonnées et les milliers d'épines traversèrent Rogue sans l'atteindre car celui-ci était devenu aussi consistant que de la fumée.

\- _Imperatis Incantatem !_ lança la jeune adepte.

\- _Schilderia Ombrea !_ répliqua Rogue avec nonchalance.

Un bouclier d'ombre vaporeuse se matérialisa, le protégeant de tous les sorts de magie noire que son adversaire lui lança soudain sans discontinuer.

\- Utilisez donc la magie blanche, elle seule peut briser ce bouclier, ricana Severus Rogue.

\- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! _Stupéfix ! Incarcerem !_ vociféra Cho Chang.

\- _Protego ! Serpensortia !_ répliqua-t-il.

Cho recula en voyant un python royal de plus d'un mètre de long jaillir de la baguette de Rogue.

\- _Vipera Evanesca !_ s'écria-t-elle juste avant que la bête ne s'enroule autour d'elle.

Le Maître des Potions profita de la distraction que représentait le serpent pour formuler :

\- _Cauchemardis Incarcerem ! Profondis Tenebrium ! Lacrimosa Desesperantis !_

D'une éclatante couleur vermeille, le premier maléfice fût détourné de justesse par Cho Chang, mais le deuxième, nimbé d'une inquiétante lueur verdâtre, toucha sa baguette et l'expulsa dans les airs. Pour finir, le troisième maléfice de magie noire, d'une hypnotique lumière mordorée, atteignit sa cible en plein cœur. Cho Chang tomba dans la neige et cessa de bouger. Severus Rogue arriva à sa hauteur en quatre longues enjambées et la contempla de haut.

\- Il faut que vous pensiez à quelque chose d'agréable pour espérer vous défaire du maléfice.

\- C'est déjà fait ! s'écria Cho Chang en se redressant d'un bond.

Elle s'empara d'un poignard qui était accroché à sa ceinture et se jeta sur Rogue. Celui-ci fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide, et la lame taillada sa cape puis son veston avant de trancher sa peau. Cho retira violemment le poignard du flanc de son adversaire et contempla avec un rictus hideux la lame couverte de sang vermeil. Ses yeux d'ébène à la lueur malveillante se posèrent ensuite sur Rogue, et elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui en poussant un ricanement glaçant.

\- _SECTUMSEMPRA !_ formula Severus Rogue.

Le maléfice frappa Cho Chang de plein fouet et l'envoya rouler dans la neige. Elle lâcha aussitôt son poignard et commença à se vider de son sang. Elle poussa un horrible cri d'effroi, se mit à trembler, puis cessa totalement de gigoter. Hermione qui n'avait pas bougée durant toute la durée du combat, sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se précipita pour porter secours à Rogue, qui s'était affaissé dans la neige.

\- Merci Hermione, ça va aller, lui dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

Rogue marcha avec le dos voûté jusqu'à l'endroit où était étendue son ennemie. De sa main gauche il serrait son flanc à hauteur des côtes, de sa main droite il tenait fermement sa baguette. Il ne tremblait pas. Son visage était plus dur et froid que la pierre. Son regard plus perçant et pénétrant que jamais.

Cho Chang était encore consciente malgré tout le sang qu'elle avait déjà perdu, et qu'elle continuait de perdre à cause des profondes entailles qui tailladaient sa peau en de multiples endroits. La vie s'échappait d'elle sous la forme de ruisseaux à la couleur écarlate. Trop faible pour prononcer un seul mot à cause de l'hémorragie, elle se contenta d'adjurer du regard Severus Rogue de l'achever. Le Cavalier Noir lui fit son implacable et silencieuse réponse en retour. Pas de pitié pour les vermines de ton espèce, voilà ce que disaient ses prunelles noires comme l'encre. Mais avant de la laisser se vider de son sang et de tourner les talons, il se pencha vers son visage glacé et marbré.

\- On se revoit en enfer Cho Chang, lui dit-il de sa voix grave.

L'adepte de la magie noire poussa râle d'agonie lugubre, puis elle perdit connaissance. Les chaussures de Rogue baignaient dans une mare de sang, mais son propriétaire n'en avait cure. Il contemplait son œuvre avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. La boucle était bouclée.

\- Severus il faut que je vous soigne, s'inquiéta Hermione en arrivant auprès de lui.

\- Pas ici. Donnez-moi le balai, nous quittons cet endroit.

Elle lui passa l'engin volant, puis tous deux l'enfourchèrent. Avant de quitter les lieux du combat, Hermione regarda Cho agoniser de la même manière avec laquelle elle avait regardé Cormac avant de le laisser mourir. Elle ne ressentait aucune fierté ni aucune joie à la vue de cette scène, mais il n'y avait pas de place non plus dans son esprit ni pour les remords, ni pour les regrets.

 **.**

 **.**

L'avalanche emporta tout sur son passage, telle une indomptable tornade blanche en furie. La neige se déversa dans la grotte où les sorciers s'étaient réfugiés, et avant même que la voûte de granite ne s'effondre, elle emporta la plupart des personnes qui se trouvaient là. Ron et Harry quant à eux furent expulsés de la grotte et emportés par la vague blanche qui déferlait de partout. Ils tombèrent dans la rivière souterraine qui prenait sa source dans la galerie annexe à la grotte d'où ils venaient. Emportés par le courant, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du lieu de l'avalanche. Derrière eux, d'autres personnes avaient été aussi expulsées de la grotte et emportées par l'eau de la rivière. Harry était à moitié inconscient à cause du choc, aussi Ron s'évertua à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau pour éviter qu'il ne se noie dans la rivière.

Le grand rouquin avait réussi par miracle à encaisser le choc, même s'il était un peu sonné pour le moment. Maintenant toujours Harry près de lui pour éviter qu'ils ne se séparent, il se laissa porter par le courant, qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la source de la rivière. Durant un très long moment, Ron cru qu'il dévalait la pente d'un toboggan sans fin. Au-dessus de sa tête défilait les arcades et les voûtes de nombreuses galeries souterraines. La rivière passa par des tunnels obscurs, zigzagua entre d'énormes rochers et franchit les ouvertures de nombreuses grottes. L'eau était peu profonde pour le moment, permettant ainsi à Ron et Harry de se laisser porter par le courant sans avoir à faire d'efforts pour se maintenir à la surface. Cependant, le volume d'eau augmenta subitement au bout d'un certain temps, et le courant doubla en force. Au croisement avec deux autres tunnels, la rivière fut rejointe par deux autres sources d'eau. Ron et Harry continuèrent à dériver dans l'eau glaciale parsemée de morceaux de glace, jusqu'à qu'ils entendent au détour d'une bifurcation un grondement sourd droit devant eux. Ron aperçut la lumière du jour au bout de la galerie souterraine, et il sentit que le courant était extrêmement fort désormais. Sentant une catastrophe arriver, Ron formula en hâte un sort de protection, et serra très fort Harry contre lui.

En quelques secondes, Ron eût le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait que du vide au-delà de la galerie qu'il traversait. Le grondement était assourdissant désormais, et le rouquin comprit qu'une cascade se trouvait juste devant lui. Les deux sorciers jaillirent à la lumière du jour, et ils tombèrent brusquement dans la cataracte. Cette fois-ci, Ron perdit connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il vit fût un tourbillon d'écume blanche, puis tout devient noir et ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

 **.**

Ron se réveilla sur la berge du fleuve. Son corps avait vraisemblablement dérivé au gré du courant car il vit en levant la tête que la cascade où il était tombé se trouvait loin derrière lui. Le bruit produit par la chute de l'eau était lointain, à peine audible. Ron détourna bien vite son regard de la cascade pour recracher toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons. Une fois cela fait, il se laissa retomber sur la berge et contempla le ciel d'un bleu d'azur. Le froid était mordant, et Ron était gelé jusqu'à la moelle à cause de ses vêtements trempés. S'il restait ainsi seul sur la berge, il risquait fort de mourir dans les heures suivantes.

Au bout d'un long moment, le rouquin se força à s'asseoir, puis à se mettre debout. Il décida qu'il lui fallait remonter la rivière jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la cascade, afin de rechercher ses amis. Epuisé par les épreuves qu'il venait de subir, il avança lentement, scrutant les alentours d'un œil qu'il espérait attentif. En marchant, il parvient à ne plus penser au terrible froid qui lui gelait les os. En remontant la rivière, il découvrit des sacs à dos sur la berge, et il s'empressa de les éloigner du courant. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir également des corps étendus sur la berge.

\- Ron ! l'appela Tracey. Ron je suis ici !

\- Tracey ! tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant auprès d'elle.

\- Ça peut aller, soupira-t-elle. Je crois que je suis en état de marcher.

\- Très bien, alors suis-moi. On va aller chercher les autres.

Il l'aida à se relever, et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à voir Harry étendu sur la berge quelques mètres en amont. Le brun à lunettes était inconscient, mais Ron fût soulagé en voyant qu'il respirait normalement et qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Sur l'autre rive du fleuve, des membres de l'Ordre étaient eux aussi à pied d'œuvre pour porter secours à leurs camarades.

\- Ronald ! s'écria Nymphadora Tonks depuis la rive opposée. On va se regrouper près de la cascade d'accord ? Si tu te sens suffisamment en forme, ramène en amont les sacs à dos que tu trouves. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du matériel.

Le rouquin acquiesça, et il fit léviter deux sacs devant lui avant de continuer à remonter la rivière. Il fallut près d'une heure pour que tout le monde se rassemble près de la cascade avec l'ensemble du matériel trouvé sur les berges. A ce moment-là, Tonks fit le décompte, puis elle alla voir Ronald une fois que cela fut fait.

\- C'est terrible, soupira-t-elle avec un air abattu. On a trouvé trois cadavres sur les berges. Ce sont Hestia Jones, Padma Patil et Michael Corner. Ils se sont noyés dans la rivière en tombant de la cascade.

\- Combien nous sommes ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- J'ai compté et recompté. Nous ne sommes que quarante-deux. Et il y a cinq blessés graves.

\- Nous avons perdu dix personnes ? s'étrangla Ron. Mais où sont les sept autres corps ?

\- Ils sont sans doute morts engloutis sous la neige dans la grotte où nous étions.

\- Il faut y retourner et voir s'il reste des survivants.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'y retourner Ronald. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à s'enfuir à temps de cette grotte sont morts. S'ils étaient en vie, ils seraient ici avec nous.

\- Et qui donc manque à l'appel ?

\- Roger Davies, Katie Bell, Dedalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher, le médicomage Hippocrate Smethwyck, et…Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger.

Le cœur de Ron rata un battement, et il failli perdre l'équilibre.

\- Il y a une erreur Nymphadora. Vous avez dû mal compter.

\- J'ai vérifié Ronald, à de multiples reprises. J'ai passé plus d'une heure à remonter la berge pour voir si les absents n'étaient pas enfouis sous la neige ou encore dans l'eau. Je n'ai pas retrouvé les sept absents par le plus grand des malheurs. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu mon garçon, déclara soudain Alastor Maugrey en posant une large main calleuse sur l'épaule de Ron. Peut-être que par chance ils s'en sont tirés. Il est impossible d'être catégorique pour l'heure, donc seul le temps le dira.

Ron hocha la tête, à demi convaincu. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de Harry, qui avait repris connaissance depuis peu. Tracey se trouvait là elle aussi, occupée à soigner Pansy qui s'était coupée la main sur un rocher. Dean quant à lui s'occupait de Neville et avait la mine très inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? s'inquiéta Ron. Neville est blessé ?

\- Oui, et ça m'a l'air grave.

\- Neville est-ce que tu m'entends ? fit Ron en prenant la main de son ami.

\- Je t'entends, lui répondit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Je…sens plus…mes jambes…

Le cœur de Ron s'accéléra, et il braqua aussitôt son regard sur les jambes de Neville.

\- Dean passe-moi une aiguille, réclama Ron.

Dean s'exécuta et lui donna l'objet pointu. Aussitôt, Ron remonta le pantalon de Neville jusqu'aux genoux et le piqua avec l'aiguille au mollet de chaque jambe. Normalement, Neville aurait dû sursauter et exprimer de la douleur, mais là il resta sans réaction. Très angoissé, Dean se leva et alla chercher en vitesse l'un des deux médicomages qu'il restait. Il ramena quelques minutes plus tard Augustus Pye auprès de Neville.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda le médicomage.

\- En tombant de la cascade et en plongeant dans l'eau il a heurté un rocher sous-marin, l'informa Dean. Heureusement que j'étais avec lui parce qu'il a été assommé et qu'il se serait sûrement noyé si je n'avais pas été là.

Augustus Pye examina Neville pendant de longues minutes, et au bout d'un moment il découvrit l'origine du problème.

\- La colonne vertébrale a été touchée au niveau des lombaires. Les cinq vertèbres lombaires ont été brisées à cause du choc. Je crains que votre ami ne puisse plus jamais remarcher.

Ron et Dean furent à deux doigts de défaillir en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle. Neville quant à lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation. Il était encore dans les vapes, se remettant tout juste de sa chute dans l'eau de la rivière.

\- Je vais le prendre en charge, déclara Augustus Pye. Le haut du corps est encore fonctionnel d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, et le reste de la colonne vertébrale n'a subi aucun dommage. Ce jeune homme a des chances de s'en sortir.

Le médicomage fit léviter un brancard jusqu'au corps de Neville étendu sur le sol, et il plaça le jeune sorcier dessus avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin pour faire des examens plus approfondis.

Ron et Dean se tournèrent donc vers Tracey, Pansy et Harry.

\- Pauvre Neville, grimacèrent-ils lorsqu'ils apprirent la triste nouvelle de la bouche de Dean et Ron.

\- Et Hermione alors ? demanda Harry.

\- Pas de traces d'elle, soupira Ron. Tonks me dit qu'elle a ratissé au peigne fin toute la zone sans la retrouver. De toute façon la rivière n'est pas très profonde ici. On en voit le fond, donc s'il y avait des corps on les aurait repêchés depuis longtemps.

 **.**

Les membres de l'expédition demeurèrent près de la cascade durant le reste de la journée. Nombre d'entre eux se portèrent au secours des blessés, parmi lesquels se trouvait Neville. On dressa une tente à l'intérieur de laquelle on plaça les blessés et où on leur prodigua les plus grands soins. Ron et Harry quant à eux se portèrent volontaires pour enterrer dans la neige les corps des trois sorciers qui s'étaient noyés dans la rivière. Dean, Tracey et Pansy furent pour leur part affectés aux soins pour les sombrals et les abraxans. A la nuit tombée, tout le monde se réfugia dans les tentes de campement qui étaient serrées les unes contre les autres.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, tous les membres de l'expédition, à l'exception des blessés, se réunirent au bord de la rivière pour discuter de ce qu'il convenait désormais de faire.

\- Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Tonks en préambule.

\- C'est une catastrophe, gronda Alastor Maugrey. Nous avons perdu dix personnes, dont le chef de l'expédition lui-même. Et le phénix a disparu lui aussi. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes au cœur des montagnes.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, déclara Tonks. Alastor, au lieu de broyer du noir tu devrais nous indiquer la voie à suivre. C'est toi le commandant de l'expédition maintenant.

Alastor Maugrey resta pensif durant de longs instants, son œil de verre fixant la rivière qui coulait à travers la vallée enneigée.

\- Suivons la rivière, décréta-t-il. Ainsi nous ne pourrons pas nous perdre dans ces immensités glacées et hostiles. Et nous pourrons nous réapprovisionner en eau autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Vous voulez continuer à pied ? s'esclaffa Pansy. Il nous reste pourtant neuf sombrals, cinq abraxans, un hippogriffe et treize balais.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux de transporter les blessés dans les airs et à haute altitude, lui répondit Maugrey. Et puis, mon œil me dit que les mangemorts sont encore dans le coin, ainsi que leurs sbires, les aigles et les détraqueurs. En continuant à pied, nous avons moins de risques de nous faire repérer.

Pansy se rallia finalement à son idée, et elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Les autres approuvèrent de même, et tous allèrent prendre un bon repas avant de lever le camp. Deux heures après le lever du soleil, la troupe se mit en marche.

La couche de neige était épaisse, rendant pénible la marche à pied. Aussi la plupart des membres de l'expédition prirent place sur le dos des abraxans et des sombrals, qui eux se déplaçaient sans le moindre souci dans la neige. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde, les montures ne pouvant accueillir que deux cavaliers au maximum. Sur les quarante-deux sorciers, trente purent prendre place sur les montures. Les cinq blessés quant à eux étaient placés en lévitation sur leurs brancards et se trouvaient au milieu de la troupe. Sept personnes furent donc contraintes de marcher à pied dans la neige. Maugrey et Tonks étaient de ceux-là, et ils ouvraient la marche. Les cinq autres sorciers à pied, Randolph Burrow, Hamish Mac Farlan, Gawain Robards, Funestar et Fiertalon formaient l'arrière-garde.

Montés sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe, Ron et Harry se trouvaient à l'avant de la troupe. Les deux amis n'échangèrent pas une parole durant de longues minutes, tous les deux étant transis par le froid. Tous deux étaient pourtant couverts des pieds à la tête, nez y compris, comme chacun des membres de l'expédition. Harry avait du mal à voir car une épaisse buée s'était formée sur ses lunettes, et il avait beau nettoyer celles-ci, la buée se reformait presque instantanément aussitôt qu'il avait terminé. Après s'être escrimé durant de longues minutes, Harry abandonna et décida de ranger ses lunettes dans une de ses poches pour ne pas les abîmer davantage.

\- Ron, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire à intervalles réguliers ce qui se trouve autour de nous ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? fit le rouquin en se retournant. Ah oui…tu as enlevé tes lunettes. Tu as raison, elles vont s'abîmer avec le froid, et les verres risquent même de se briser en morceaux. Et puis oui évidemment je te le dirais lorsque je verrais quelque chose d'intéressant. Pour l'instant il n'y a que de la neige autour de nous.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau pour longtemps encore. Harry eût même le sentiment de s'être brièvement endormi à cause du froid, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une brusque secousse de Buck ne lui fasse retrouver ses esprits. L'hippogriffe avançait lentement et prudemment dans la neige, et sans doute Harry et Ron étaient-ils un encombrement pour lui. Heureusement pour eux, Buck les connaissait bien et les appréciait. Harry ressentait néanmoins une certaine nervosité latente chez l'animal. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui et de Ron il le sentait, mais bien plus à cause du temps et également à cause du lieu où ils se trouvaient.

Harry aussi se sentait nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ce brouillard épais qui envahissait la vallée et qui gagnait en opacité à mesure que la journée avançait. Plus la troupe s'éloignait de la cascade, plus celle-ci s'enfonçait dans le brouillard, et plus il devenait difficile pour tout le monde de discerner les montagnes et les glaciers qui entouraient la vallée.

Le seul élément rassurant en ce lieu était bel et bien la rivière, dont le clapotis raisonnait comme un soulagement aux oreilles des sorciers.

\- Au moins avec tout ce foutu brouillard les mangemorts ne risquent pas de nous retrouver, déclara soudain Ron.

\- Les mangemorts ne sont pas la chose qui m'inquiète le plus Ronald, répondit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appréhendes alors ?

\- Les détraqueurs. Ce froid…cette brume…c'est leur Royaume ici. Les mangemorts, aussi horribles et cruels qu'ils puissent être, demeurent des humains faits de chair et d'os. Les détraqueurs eux ne le sont pas. Ce sont des créatures maléfiques qui, si elles se trouvent face à des sorciers désemparés et affaiblis, sont quasiment invincibles. Et même dans le meilleur des cas, un patronus ne fait que les repousser, sans toutefois les détruire.

\- Bien dit, approuva Ron. Mais les détraqueurs sont aux ordres des mangemorts, donc l'un comme l'autre cela revient un peu au même.

\- Il y a autre chose, ajouta Harry. Ces montagnes ne sont pas habitées que par des aigles et des Trolls. Je sens…une ombre au-dessus de nos têtes. Une ombre immense qui étend sur nous sa main de glace emprisonnée dans un gant de brume. Le vent porte la voix de cette ombre, et celle-ci nous murmure des menaces. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'effroi que provoque cette ombre. Nul homme sur cette Terre ne peut la contempler sans sombrer dans la folie et les ténèbres éternelles.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron en se retournant.

\- Je crois bien que oui. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis myope que je n'ai pas l'esprit clair.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parlais ? C'est quoi cette ombre ? tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Tout ce que je sais Ron, c'est qu'il faut continuer à marcher et ne pas traîner dans ces parages.

\- Ça je le savais déjà, merci de m'en informer. Pourquoi es-tu si énigmatique ? Tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Ron, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que Severus Rogue a évoqué lorsqu'il nous a retrouvés dans la forêt de Bracknell ?

\- C'était il y a trop longtemps, désolé. Je ne me souviens pas.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? tu en as pourtant recraché la nourriture que tu étais en train de manger. Il a évoqué l'ombre dont je viens de te faire le portrait. Une ombre que tu croyais évanouie depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Une ombre dont Rogue a affirmé qu'elle faisait désormais la paire avec Voldemort.

Ron resta sans voix durant quelques secondes. Il en oublia même momentanément le froid qui l'entourait et qui le frigorifiait.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, chuchota-t-il pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

\- Oui, c'est lui dont je parle. Il est ici Ronald, tout près. Son armée que l'on nomme avec épouvante la Horde Noire se trouve dans son sillage. C'est cet effroyable cortège que je redoute le plus.

\- La Horde Noire ? mais qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait fiche par ici ?

\- Elle a terminé les destructions et les pillages. Elle ramène son Maître dans sa demeure.

\- Je croyais que la demeure de Grindelwald était la forteresse de Nurmengard.

\- Non Ronald, ô que non. Un être de cette importance n'élit pas domicile là où il enferme ses victimes. Un être de cette importance se fixe là où il estime être sa place, c'est-à-dire sur les plus hauts sommets. Nurmengard se trouve au sein d'une chaîne de montagnes qui n'égale ni en hauteur ni en puissance celle au cœur de laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment-même.

\- Alors ce ne sont pas aux mangemorts que les aigles et les détraqueurs obéissent, mais à…cette ombre comme tu dis.

\- Oui Ron, et les mangemorts eux-mêmes lui obéissent. Et je peux te le dire aujourd'hui : Voldemort en personne est sous l'emprise de cette ombre.

 **.**

La troupe fit de nombreuses haltes durant la longue marche à travers la vallée. Les pauses n'étaient jamais très longues. On en profitait simplement pour aller remplir les gourdes à la rivière, ainsi que pour nourrir les montures et délester provisoirement celles-ci du poids de leurs cavaliers. La marche à travers la vallée fût très longue. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième jour de marche qu'ils atteignirent enfin un autre col de montagne.

Nymphadora Tonks supervisa l'installation du campement pour la nuit. Elle avait en effet découvert le fond d'un ravin peu de temps avant l'arrivée du reste de la troupe sur les lieux. Le fond du ravin était nappé d'une épaisse couche de givre, mais seuls quelques monticules de neige se trouvaient là. L'endroit pouvait de plus accueillir largement la troupe, ce qui n'était pas le cas des quelques petites grottes que Tonks avait remarqué sur les versants du col de montagne. Le fond du ravin formait un étroit corridor d'environ huit mètres de largeur, mais qui en revanche s'étirait en longueur sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, à tel point qu'en pénétrant au fond du ravin, les membres de l'expédition n'en voyaient absolument pas le bout. Le fond du ravin était fermé des deux côtés par deux immenses murs de roche qui s'élevaient à une hauteur vertigineuse.

\- On ferait bien de rester quelques jours ici, déclara Alastor Maugrey. Au moins, nous sommes protégés du vent au fond de ce gouffre.

\- Oui en effet, mais nous nous sommes déjà trop éloignés de la rivière, rétorqua Tonks. On ne peut pas prendre un risque inconsidéré en retournant dans les montagnes. La moindre avalanche nous tuerait tous.

L'obscurité était presque totale au fond du ravin, et elle devait être quasi-perpétuelle à en juger par la profondeur de la crevasse. Harry calcula ainsi approximativement que le gouffre faisait entre trois cents et quatre cents mètres de profondeur. On ne distinguait du ciel qu'une fine bande horizontale très lointaine.

\- Ron, Harry, pouvez-vous donner à boire aux montures ? leur demanda Tonks.

\- Bien sûr, répondirent-ils aussitôt.

Tous deux passèrent entre les rangées de tentes de campement alignées de part et d'autre, avant d'atteindre le coin réservé aux animaux. Harry s'occupa de donner à boire aux abraxans et à Buck l'hippogriffe, tandis que Ron faisait de même avec les sombrals. Les bêtes avaient remarquablement bien tenu le coup contre le froid, même si la fatigue se lisait dans leurs yeux. Aussitôt après avoir bu, la plupart s'endormirent, preuve qu'elle étaient toutes très fatiguées par l'épuisante marche dans la neige.

Après avoir accompli leur mission, Ron et Harry allèrent au chevet de Neville, qui était étendu sur son brancard dans une tente de campement. Pansy, Tracey et Dean se trouvaient déjà auprès du jeune homme et lui disaient des paroles de réconfort lorsque le rouquin et le brun à lunettes débarquèrent.

\- Comment tu vas Neville ? le salua Harry.

\- Je vais bien, déclara son ami avec un léger sourire. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous de savoir si j'ai mal. Cependant, je ne ressens pas de douleurs, soyez tranquilles.

Ses amis avaient pourtant des raisons d'être inquiets à son égard. La nuit précédente, l'Auror Janus Thickey qui avait été lui aussi blessé dans l'avalanche (fracture du bassin et de plusieurs côtes), était mort dans son sommeil à cause de ses blessures, sans pour autant avoir émis la moindre plainte dans les heures précédant son trépas.

\- Janus Thickey est mort la nuit dernière Neville, lui rappela ainsi Harry. Malgré tous les soins qu'on lui a apportés, il n'a pas survécu plus de deux jours. On a tous peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose, j'espère que tu le comprends.

\- Je le comprends parfaitement. De toute manière nous pouvons tous mourir à chaque instant dans cet environnement hostile, et cela de mille et une façons différentes.

\- On va te laisser dormir, décréta Dean. Repose-toi bien mon gars.

\- Que Merlin veille sur toi, pria Pansy en serrant la main de Neville.

\- Et le médicomage Augustus Pye aussi, ajouta Tracey en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tous les cinq sortirent de la tente et se dirigèrent vers la leur. Ils avaient pris la décision de tous dormir ensemble dans la même tente car l'obscurité inquiétante qui les entourait au fond de ce gouffre glacial leur causait une peur qu'ils avaient le plus grand mal à contenir. Pour ne pas céder à la panique et au désespoir, le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé était de se serrer les uns contre les autres dans leurs sacs de couchage et d'attendre que Morphée les prenne dans ses bras.

En-dehors des tentes, le noir le plus total régnait, hormis la lueur projetée par deux baguettes que tenaient fermement deux veilleurs de nuit qui se relayaient toutes les heures.

Harry et ses amis étant parmi les plus jeunes de l'expédition, ils avaient été dispensés de tour de garde, ce qui à vrai dire soulageait le brun à lunettes. Il était déjà suffisamment peu rassuré au fond de son sac de couchage et dans sa tente, mais alors il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il aurait ressenti en faisant le veilleur de nuit durant une heure dans le froid et l'obscurité.

Cependant, en dépit des inquiétudes de chacun, aucun incident ne fût à déplorer cette nuit-là, et le lendemain matin chacun s'éveilla dans le plus parfait des calmes.

\- Ce ravin n'est pas très accueillant mais il a au moins le mérite de nous offrir une cachette pour nous protéger des prédateurs en tous genres qui rôdent dans les montagnes, déclara Pansy en prenant son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis dans sa tente de campement.

\- Ce qui me fait peur moi, c'est qu'il y ait un éboulis rocheux et que nous mourrions tous écrasés comme des mouches au fond de cette crevasse, soupira Dean.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne restera pas longtemps ici, affirma Ron. Tôt ou tard il nous faudra suivre à nouveau la rivière. Quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père m'a dit ceci : les pluies forment les sources d'eau, les sources conduisent aux torrents, les torrents conduisent aux rivières, les rivières conduisent aux fleuves, les fleuves conduisent aux pâturages, les pâturages conduisent aux fermes, les fermes conduisent aux villages, les villages conduisent aux Hommes.

\- Très juste ! approuva Tracey. Si nous persévérons à suivre la rivière, nous tomberons forcément à un moment sur un village. Les Hommes ont pris la bonne habitude de s'établir souvent au bord des fleuves.

Harry se leva à cet instant et quitta ses amis pour aller marcher entre les tentes de campement. Il marcha jusqu'à arriver en face de Nymphadora Tonks et Alastor Maugrey, qui étaient occupés à discuter avec Randolph Burrow et Gawain Robards.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, leur déclara Harry. J'ai une idée à vous soumettre : ne pensez-vous pas qu'il faut envoyer un message de détresse par hibou ?

\- Nous y avons pensé Harry, lui répondit Maugrey. Cependant je ne pense pas que ça en vaille la peine pour le moment. Nous sommes encore nombreux et capables de parer à toute attaque.

\- Nous avons déjà perdu bien trop de personnes, insista Harry. Si nous n'appelons pas des secours, nous risquons de tous laisser nos vies dans ces montagnes.

\- Et qui viendrait à notre secours dis-moi ? Et puis, as-tu réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait si des mangemorts interceptaient notre hibou avec notre message ? Non visiblement. Nous nous débrouillerons seuls Harry, comme nous l'avons fait depuis le début de cette expédition.

Résigné, le jeune homme hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Pour calmer sa frustration, il passa sa matinée à exercer plusieurs activités. Il alla donner à manger aux montures, et resta quelques temps à caresser Buck l'hippogriffe ; il veilla ensuite sur Neville durant un long moment, lui donnant à manger, à boire, et discutant de botanique avec lui ; il partit ensuite en exploration dans le ravin.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demandèrent ses amis tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la troupe.

\- Je vais explorer ce ravin et voir ce qu'il y a au bout.

\- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama aussitôt Ron en se plaçant à ses côtés. Tu ne restes pas seul !

\- Revenez vite les garçons ! les apostropha Pansy.

\- C'est promis, la rassura Harry.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent rapidement du reste du groupe, éclairant devant eux avec leurs baguettes. Ils étaient plongés dans une semi-obscurité permanente, aussi était-il nécessaire d'éclairer devant soi pour voir où l'on allait.

\- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce ravin, fit Ron au bout d'un moment. Nous devrions rentrer.

Un grand craquement se fit brusquement entendre à cet instant.

\- Punaise Harry dans quoi t'as marché ? attend…est-ce que c'est bien je que je crois ?

\- Oui Ron, frissonna Harry en contemplant ce dans quoi il venait de mettre le pied. Ce sont des ossements. Et il n'y en a pas qu'un peu.

En éclairant devant eux, ils virent que le sol était désormais tapissé d'ossements d'animaux. Des crânes innombrables les fixaient de leurs orbites vides, des mâchoires démantibulées leurs offraient des rictus effrayants. Et plus loin encore, ils virent la fin du ravin. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait un trou d'une grande largeur plongé dans d'impénétrables ténèbres.

\- Harry…regarde ! trembla Ron en désignant un point au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry leva les yeux, et il vit un inextricable réseau de toiles qui formaient un véritable piège au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans celles-ci aussi se trouvaient des restes d'animaux qui avaient été dévorés.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un repère d'Acromentules, grimaça Harry.

\- Oh non…oh non, trembla Ron. Comment est-ce possible ? Elles sont originaires des jungles de l'île de Bornéo. Je croyais qu'on n'en trouvait pas en Europe, hormis à Poudlard.

\- Elles ont sans doute été importées ici par la Horde Noire. Nous devons décamper !

Harry et Ron ne s'attardèrent guère en ce lieu sinistre, malgré le fait que les Acromentules étaient probablement en hibernation dans leur tanière.

\- Nous devons partir ! hurla Ron en arrivant au campement. Il y a toute une colonie d'Acromentules qui niche au bout de ce ravin ! Cet endroit est extrêmement dangereux !

Tous les membres de l'expédition cessèrent leurs activités et se redressèrent, affolés.

\- Rassurez-vous, elles sont probablement en hibernation, déclara Harry à la cantonade. Par prudence, il vaudrait tout de même mieux quitter les lieux avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le temps pressait car la nuit tombait vite en ces courtes journées hivernales. A regret, les membres de l'expédition rangèrent leurs affaires et remirent leurs sacs sur le dos.

 **.**

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur les montagnes, le ravin avait été déserté. Les membres de l'expédition prirent la direction de la rivière et s'établirent sur ses berges, délimitant un périmètre de protection à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Ils restèrent à cet endroit durant de nombreux jours, ne pouvant continuer plus loin à cause de l'état d'épuisement avancé des montures.

Ils mirent ce temps à profit pour creuser dans la neige et mettre leurs tentes de campement à l'abri des vents violents qui balayaient la vallée. N'ayant pas de bois pour faire du feu, ils durent se contenter de sortilèges chauffants. Quant aux provisions, elles s'épuisèrent rapidement, en dépit du rationnement que chacun s'imposait. Si les gourdes étaient remplies régulièrement grâce à la proximité de la rivière, les réserves de nourriture quant à elle diminuaient inexorablement. Avec l'aide d'un filet, Dean parvient à pêcher deux poissons dans le lit du torrent, mais cette maigre prise ne pouvait en aucun cas arranger la situation.

Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Quand le vent ne soufflait pas, de la neige tombait du ciel par paquets, et ils eurent même à essuyer une fois une averse de grêle. Les Aurors, qui étaient pourtant aguerris et avaient été formés dans les situations les plus extrêmes, n'arrivèrent qu'avec peine à encaisser les chocs. Ils durent user de toutes leurs compétences en matière de survie pour éviter qu'une tente ne soit engloutie sous la neige, ou que le matériel ne soit plus en état de marche.

Les deux médicomages restants, Miriam Strout et Augustus Pye, étaient au bord du désespoir. En dépit de leurs efforts de tous les instants, ils ne purent empêcher la mort de trois membres de l'expédition. Carl Troy, blessé par les aigles lors de l'attaque au col de montagne, mourut d'une septicémie à la suite de l'infection d'une large plaie au niveau de sa jambe ; Arnold Bondupois mourut d'une hypothermie dans son sommeil peu de temps après ; enfin, Arkie Alderton, qui depuis de nombreux jours déjà était atteint de la scrofulite, rendit son dernier souffle au bout d'une lente agonie.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, deux hiboux sur les trois qu'ils avaient avec eux moururent de froid et de faim. Seul le hibou Grand-Duc ayant appartenu à Rufus Scrimegour parvient à survivre.

Cependant, tout n'était pas perdu. Un jour, le temps se fit clément. Le ciel s'éclaircit et le soleil pointa enfin ses rayons sur la vallée enneigée. Ragaillardie par ce temps inespéré, l'expédition se remit en marche.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Pansy qui monta avec Harry sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe. La jeune femme enlaça son compagnon et posa sa tête sur son sac à dos dès qu'elle fût installée sur la monture.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? s'enquit Harry en lui jetant un regard.

\- Je crois, lâcha Pansy en retenant à grand-peine un bâillement.

\- Moi j'ai l'estomac qui gronde. J'ai du mal à me retenir de manger tout ce qui a des pattes.

\- Tu n'y pense même pas ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en redressant la tête. Les sombrals et les abraxans sont précieux pour nous déplacer, les tuer relèverait de l'erreur la plus élémentaire.

\- Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de les abattre de toute manière.

Mais au fond de lui, Harry sentait que si, il en était capable. Même Buck, qu'il appréciait tant, risquait dans peu de temps d'attirer sa convoitise. La faim le rendait fou de façon très lente et pernicieuse. Elle agissait comme un poison qui envahissait tout son organisme, et notamment son cerveau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé un vrai repas ? il n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la faim le tenaillait tellement que désormais il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Pire encore, sa cicatrice le piquait inlassablement. Il sentait plus que jamais en lui la présence néfaste du Lord Noir. Sa voix maléfique lui murmurait des choses terribles et obscènes par la pensée. Harry était de plus en plus obsédé par le désir de faire l'amour à Pansy jusqu'à lui faire mal, et plus alarmant encore, le désir de transpercer des objets et…des corps avec l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il portait à sa ceinture dans un fourreau.

La voix de Lord Voldemort lui murmurait inlassablement qu'il devait venger les Dursley, que l'un de ses proches l'avait trahi et était responsable du crime. Et que lui, Harry avait été fautif aussi en ne parvenant pas à protéger la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il en résultait chez le jeune homme un sentiment amer de culpabilité mêlé de rage et de haine. Pour l'instant, il parvenait à ne rien laisser transparaître et à garder tout cela en lui, mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ?

\- On va s'en sortir Harry, lui déclara Pansy en lui caressant le bras. Regarde comme le temps est clément. Merlin à entendu nos prières. Il va nous conduire à un endroit sûr.

Merlin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, pensa Harry. Ce n'est qu'un magicien des temps passés qui n'a plus aucune influence sur le temps présent puisqu'il est mort, si tant est qu'il ait existé un jour.

\- Oui, peut-être a-t-il entendu nos prières, dit-il tout de même pour ne pas heurter Pansy.

 **.**

Après cette belle journée hivernale, le temps se maintient au beau fixe. La troupe avançait vite désormais, d'autant plus que la couche de neige était moins épaisse. La rivière était désormais devenue un fleuve au courant rapide, et ce n'est qu'avec une extrême prudence qu'il fallait descendre les berges et s'en approcher pour remplir les gourdes.

\- Qu'est devenue Hermione à votre avis ? demanda Tracey à ses compagnons de route lors d'une halte.

\- J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle s'en est sortie, clama Ron.

\- Et le phénix ? questionna Harry. Vous ne vous demandez pas où il a bien pu passer ?

\- On s'en moque comme d'une guigne de cet oiseau ! rétorqua Dean. Hermione compte bien plus que lui pour nous tous.

\- Je ne dirais pas cela, persista le brun à lunettes. Ce phénix devait nous mener à Drago Malefoy…

\- Dont on se fiche pas mal aussi ! le coupa Dean.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Pansy. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Le jeune homme ricana comme si cette question était ridicule, mais il déroba son regard à celui de sa compagne et fixa l'horizon.

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'est dans son état normal, déclara Harry. Nous sommes transis de froid et nous mourrons de faim. Certains des membres de l'expédition sont même à l'article de la mort.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! gronda Dean en donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te parle pas de cela ! T'es pas dans ton état normal à cause de ta cicatrice ! nuance !

Harry n'apprécia pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout que Dean le touche, et lui donne un coup de surcroît. Il jeta un regard mauvais au grand noir, et celui-ci s'éloigna de quelques mètres comme si Harry empestait.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu Dean, le supplia Tracey. Si tu commences à répondre aux provocations, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

A ce moment-là, Maugrey annonça la reprise de la marche, et la conversation entre les jeunes sorciers prit fin. Fort heureusement, car la discussion était en train de s'envenimer. Trop énervé pour monter sur le dos de Buck, Harry décida de marcher à pied. Ron et Tracey en profitèrent pour monter sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Pansy et Dean se trouvaient sur un sombral juste derrière eux. A leurs côtés flottait dans les airs le brancard sur lequel était allongé Neville.

\- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, déclara Ron à Tracey. Harry a des phases comme ça où il ne se sent pas bien et où il est un peu à fleur de peau, mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. En plus, Hermione lui manque, ça se voit. Tout à l'heure il voulait simplement changer de sujet car parler d'elle est trop douloureux pour lui.

\- Je comprends bien Ron, mais cependant…Harry est quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. Tu as vu l'épée avec laquelle il se trimballe ? Et puis tu as vu la façon dont il a regardé Dean ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas comme cela il y a quelques jours. Il a changé.

 **.**

Le beau temps ne dura pas. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la reprise de la marche lorsque soudain, la troupe se retrouva prise dans une tempête de neige. La rivière les avait conduits jusqu'au pied d'un haut col de montagne, et ils avaient décidé de faire une halte pour reprendre des forces.

\- Nous n'avons plus besoin de suivre la rivière, déclara Alastor Maugrey. Nous sommes devant le col du Saint-Gothard. Le sentier qui conduit à ce col est utilisé depuis des siècles.

\- Nous avons donc toutes les chances de trouver un village non loin d'ici, ajouta Tonks.

Certaines personnes poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Mais soudain, des bourrasques de vent balayèrent la cuvette où ils se reposaient. Quelques instants plus tard, des giboulées s'abattirent sur eux. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent piégés dans une tempête de neige d'une rare férocité.

\- Il y a un abri ! par ici ! hurla Maugrey en désignant une anfractuosité à flanc de montagne.

Les membres de l'expédition se traînèrent péniblement jusqu'à l'abri en question, celui-ci se trouvant à près d'une centaine de mètres. Dans la tempête, cette simple distance se révélait décuplée, et il fallut dépenser des trésors d'énergie et d'abnégation pour parvenir jusqu'au refuge. Tous n'eurent cependant pas la chance de l'atteindre. A l'heure des comptes, Maugrey remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes. Il s'agissait des deux parents de Roger Davies. Ne les voyant toujours pas arriver au bout d'un certain temps, Maugrey décida d'aller les chercher lui-même. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard. Les deux sorciers étaient morts, et l'Auror trouva les corps à moitié ensevelis sous la neige.

\- Monsieur et Madame Davies sont morts, déclara Maugrey en revenant dans l'abri à flanc de montagne. Ils ont été pris dans la tempête de neige et ne sont pas parvenus à trouver le refuge.

Les membres de l'expédition affichèrent un air abattu. Ils avaient cru durant un temps que l'espoir était à nouveau avec eux, mais cette tempête de neige redoutable venait briser leurs espérances aussi nettement qu'elle avait brisé les époux Davies.

\- Ne nous laissons pas abattre ! clama haut et fort Nymphadora Tonks. On s'active ! calfeutrez l'entrée du refuge avec des pierres ! Mettez les blessés à l'abri du froid !

Les membres de l'expédition obéirent sans protester, et bientôt les directives de Tonks furent appliquées et portèrent leurs fruits. Il ne restait plus désormais qu'à attendre que la tempête se calme au-dehors. Cependant, celle-ci persista jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. On le savait car les rafales de vent et les averses de grêles produisaient bien du vacarme sur la roche. Dans l'obscurité presque totale de leur abri souterrain, les membres de l'expédition trouvèrent à s'éclairer avec leurs baguettes. Complètement épuisés, la plupart d'entre eux s'endormirent rapidement.

Allongé sur son brancard, Neville quant à lui ne dormit pas de toute la nuit. Au fond du refuge souterrain, il avait remarqué quelque chose. Et cette chose était capitale, car elle prouvait que des individus passaient par ce lieu : il s'agissait d'un escalier.

Lorsque les membres de l'expédition commencèrent à se réveiller les uns après les autres, Neville poussa un grognement rauque pour les alerter. Croyant à une attaque, Tonks se redressa aussitôt et accouru au chevet de Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Là-bas ! dit-il en désignant l'escalier.

Tonks écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis elle recouvra ses esprits, et elle alerta l'ensemble du groupe. Tous tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et ils furent tout comme elle sincèrement surpris de trouver un escalier à cet endroit.

\- Quelle aubaine ! s'exclama Maugrey. Voilà un passage qui va nous permettre de faire l'ascension du col du Saint Gothard sans avoir à emprunter le chemin du dehors !

\- Etes-vous bien certain que cet escalier monte jusqu'au col ? questionna Pansy.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer de voir où cela nous mène.

L'escalier était taillé dans la roche de la montagne. Les marches étaient larges et montaient en spirales dans l'obscurité. Sans se poser davantage de questions, les membres de l'expédition décidèrent d'emprunter ce passage. De toute les manières, y avait-il encore des questions à se poser au stade où ils en étaient ? Cela faisait des semaines entières qu'ils se sentaient coupés du monde, alors retrouver la trace d'une construction humaine suffisait à leur faire reprendre espoir.

\- Le Saint-Gothard culmine à plus de deux-mille mètres d'altitude, déclara Tonks tout en montant les premières marches de l'escalier souterrain. La montée sera longue et pénible.

S'ils trouvèrent l'ascension longue et pénible, aucun des membres de l'expédition ne le fit en tout cas savoir. Les sombrals, les abraxans et Buck l'hippogriffe étaient à l'arrière, et c'est Gawain Robards qui fut chargé de les guider. Il le fit remarquablement bien, et son dévouement fût précieux car il permit aux montures de ne pas être coupées du reste de la troupe.

Au bout d'un moment, des torches apparurent le long des parois. Fixées sur des encoches en métal, elles servaient de socle à des flammes rougeoyantes qui éclairaient l'escalier de pierre. En conséquence, Les sorciers éteignirent tous leurs baguettes. Ils montèrent des centaines et des centaines de marches, prenant quelques pauses pour reprendre leur souffle, puis montant à nouveau cet escalier qui paraissait sans fin.

\- Cet escalier a été construit par des sorciers, déclara Neville depuis son brancard qui lévitait dans les airs.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? l'interrogea Ron.

\- Je sens la magie qui émane de ce lieu. La flamme qui brûle dans ces torches est perpétuelle. C'est la lumière qui guide dans le noir les voyageurs égarés.

Ron médita les paroles de son ami durant de longues minutes tout en continuant à grimper les marches. Il eût alors le pressentiment que la maxime « après l'effort, le réconfort » allait s'avérer juste en ce jour.

Les marches de l'escalier taillé dans la roche se succédaient à l'infini. Elles baignaient dans la lueur mystérieuse des torches alignés le long des parois de pierre. Les flammes dégageaient une légère fumée à l'odeur âcre, et celle-ci commençait à emplir les narines des sorciers. Peu accommodés par l'odeur persistante, quelques personnes, dont Tracey, faillirent tourner de l'œil. Ron se chargea de soutenir Tracey, dont les jambes n'arrivaient plus à la porter qu'avec peine.

\- On a fait le plus dur, dit-il à son amie en guise d'encouragement. Tu verras, cet escalier aura une fin. On sera en sécurité lorsque l'on aura atteint le sommet du col.

\- Dis-moi des choses réalistes Ronald.

\- Je suis réaliste voyons ! Neville pense que ces marches sont une création des sorciers. Il pense également que ce passage est emprunté par des voyageurs perdus.

\- Et si c'était un piège pour appâter les voyageurs naïfs ? Et si un ennemi se trouvait en haut de ce col ?

\- Alors nous nous battrons contre lui, comme nous l'avons toujours fait contre nos ennemis.

Tracey jeta un regard d'admiration à Ron. Le rouquin en fût gêné, et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates.

\- Tu es bien un Gryffondor, soupira la jeune femme en reprenant appui sur ses jambes. Regarde-moi : je tourne de l'œil à cause d'une simple odeur de fumée. J'envie ton courage tu sais, sincèrement.

\- Ne dis pas cela. Tu nous as suivis depuis le Terrier, moi, Hermione, Harry, et les autres, alors que tu n'avais aucune obligation à le faire. Tu as survécu jusqu'à présent, ce qui montre que tu es bien plus forte que tu ne veux l'admettre.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, émue par les compliments de Ron.

\- Au fait Tracey…je sais bien que l'on n'a jamais été très proches tous les deux…mais j'aimerais te demander…comment il était ? Blaise Zabini ? Je ne lui ai pas souvent adressé la parole, mais les rares fois où je l'ai approché, il m'a semblé…je ne sais pas…qu'il était différent des autres Serpentard…et même différent de tous les autres élèves.

\- Il me manque tellement, murmura Tracey d'une voix éteinte. C'était l'homme de ma vie. Il a toujours été bon pour moi, même du temps où nous n'étions que de simples amis. Il a toujours été bon avec les femmes en général, ce qui relève de l'anomalie chez les garçons de Serpentard. Et il avait cette lueur dans les yeux…une lueur mystérieuse dans laquelle on devinait une intelligence cachée. Blaise était très studieux, tout en étant fêtard, taquin tout en étant sérieux, élégant comme négligé. Il savait doser les contraires à la perfection suivant le contexte dans lequel il se trouvait. Quand il fallait s'amuser il le faisait, quand il fallait étudier il le faisait, quand il fallait être élégant il l'était, quand il pouvait se relâcher il le faisait. Mais ce qui me fascinait le plus chez lui, c'était son côté obscur.

\- C'est-à-dire ? voulu savoir Ron, captivé par ce que lui racontait son interlocutrice.

\- Blaise a eu une enfance difficile. Il n'a jamais connu son père, et sa mère ne s'est pas vraiment occupée de lui. C'est à cause de cela qu'il est resté un garçon très solitaire jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Et puis, Blaise a également goûté à la magie noire très jeune. Il m'a raconté que sa mère ramenait à la maison des produits étranges, des aphrodisiaques dont elle faisait le commerce. Sous leur belle apparence, certains de ces produits renfermaient les pires horreurs. Blaise en a été traumatisé. Il a vu des choses qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir.

\- C'est terrible, grimaça Ron. J'en suis désolé pour lui.

\- Oui je sais. Il a mis du temps avant de me parler de tout cela. Aujourd'hui si je te le dis, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi Ronald. Je n'aimerais pas trop que tu en parle aux autres, excepté Pansy qui connait elle aussi le passé de Blaise.

Le rouquin acquiesça, puis tous deux continuèrent à grimper les marches en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les aphrodisiaques ? demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

\- Des artefacts de magie noire. Si on les utilise, ceux-ci peuvent détraquer les sens, à tel point que si l'on en fait trop l'usage, cela peut nous conduire à la folie. La magie noire est un univers à elle seule Ronald. Elle imprègne chacun d'entre nous, certains plus que d'autres. Elle est la part sombre que chaque sorcier porte en lui. La magie noire contient en son sein nos pulsions les plus terribles, nos troubles les plus profonds, nos délires et nos fantasmes inavouables. Sa puissance de destruction est infinie. Elle peut prendre mille et un visages, comme celui de la foudre qui s'abat sur un arbre.

Ron blêmit à ses mots, et il regarda fixement son bras droit en métal. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à Tracey. Celle-ci avait repris une démarche assurée, et elle montait désormais les escaliers avec une grâce sans pareil. A cet instant, Ron sentit le feu ardent du désir monter en lui. Il oublia où il se trouvait, pourquoi il était ici, et même qui il était. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette femme qui montait les marches d'un escalier de pierre oublié par le temps, et dont la silhouette gracile baignait dans la lueur incertaine et mystérieuse des torches. Le jeune homme comprit alors que c'était cette femme-là qu'il aimait. Cette femme n'avait jamais été Hermione Granger, mais plutôt sa part des ténèbres, Tracey Davis.

 **.**

Même l'escalier sans fin avait sa finitude. Lorsque les membres de l'expédition arrivèrent en vue des dernières marches, des dizaines de soupirs de soulagement s'échappèrent des gorges nouées par l'angoisse. Nymphadora Tonks était en tête, et ce fût elle qui atteignit la plus haute marche la première. Au-delà se trouvait une salle avec des colonnes de pierre, sans doute une crypte.

\- Plus un seul geste ! ordonna Tonks. J'entends du bruit !

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de la crypte, et deux ombres s'avancèrent dans la lueur rougeâtre des torches fixées aux murs.

\- Qui va là ?! S'écria une voix bourrue. Si vous venez en amis, présentez la paume de votre main ! si vous venez en ennemis, présentez votre poing !

Tonks présenta la paume de sa main, alors l'homme à la voix bourrue lui fit signe d'avancer. Soudain, il activa un déluminateur, et la crypte fût éclairée d'une vive lumière. Tonks vit alors deux grands hommes d'allure lugubre lui faire face.

\- Bonjour madame. Je suis celui qui vous ai interrogé, déclara l'homme à sa gauche. Mon nom est Othmar, et voici mon frère jumeau Lothar. Nous sommes les gardiens du col du Saint-Gothard. Qu'est-ce que vous venez chercher ici ?

\- Nous cherchons un refuge pour nous et nos montures. Nous avons fait un très long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Et vous n'avez pas renoncé face à l'escalier du Diable, déclara Lothar. Cela prouve votre hardiesse. « Quiconque veut atteindre le col du Saint-Gothard doit en payer le prix. Le passage est gratuit, mais pour qui veut l'atteindre point de répit, dites adieu à vos caprices, et pour goûter au repos consentez à tous les sacrifices ! ». Voici la devise locale.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point nous en avons fait des sacrifices…, soupira Tonks. Avez-vous à nous offrir le gîte et le couvert ?

\- Il y a toujours de la place pour les voyageurs égarés, déclara Othmar. Combien de personnes vous accompagnent ?

\- Nous sommes trente-six, et nous avons quinze montures.

Lothar et Othmar échangèrent un long regard.

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de place ici. Au-dessus de cette crypte ne se trouve qu'une modeste salle à manger, une demi-dizaine de chambres, et une tour de garde. Nous allons vous conduire aux Havres Bleus.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc que cela ?

\- Parbleu ! vous ne connaissez pas les Havres Bleus ? s'esclaffèrent les deux frères. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave. D'autres que nous se chargeront de corriger votre ignorance. Nous ne sommes que de simples gardiens, nous n'avons pas à bavasser avec les voyageurs. Suivez-nous.

Tonks indiqua à ses compagnons de route qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et tous arrivèrent un à un dans la crypte. Lothar et Othmar se décidèrent alors à ouvrir la porte de la crypte. Les membres de l'expédition arrivèrent alors dans une salle à manger aux murs faits en rondins de bois. Exténués, tous s'assirent sur des chaises et ses débarrassèrent du poids de leurs sacs à dos. Les montures furent conduites à l'extérieur, où on leur donna à boire et à manger. Il en alla de même pour les sorciers. Ceux-ci se jetèrent sur la nourriture qui leur était offerte, et en quelques instants chacun avait dévoré sa ration.

\- Il y a eu une tempête de neige hier soir, mais celle-ci a pris fin ce matin avant le lever du soleil, déclara Othmar. Le temps est couvert, mais il n'y a pas d'intempéries à craindre. Les Havres Bleus se trouvent à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici. Nous irons là-bas par la voie des airs.

Avant d'effectuer cette envolée périlleuse, la troupe des sorciers se reposa au col du Saint-Gothard durant deux heures. Abattus par la fatigue, certains s'accordèrent même une petite sieste. Lorsque l'heure fût venue, Lothar et Othmar frappèrent dans leurs mains pour inviter leurs hôtes à se lever.

\- Qui gardera le col en votre absence ? demanda Tonks aux deux gardiens.

\- Nous avons plusieurs jeunes auxiliaires en réserve. Ceux-ci se trouvent en ce moment-même dans la tour de garde.

Lothar et Othmar enfourchèrent chacun un balai, tandis que les membres de l'expédition s'installaient sur le dos de leurs montures. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la vallée enneigée. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'eût le temps de savourer cette vue époustouflante, car les deux gardiens donnèrent le signal du départ et s'envolèrent dans les airs. Les membres de l'expédition suivirent le mouvement.

Ils survolèrent des gorges profondes où coulait des rivières, des ravins étroits où s'entassaient des éboulis de roches, des vallons endormis par l'hiver, et des escarpements rocheux à l'allure sinistre.

\- Voici le col de l'Oberalp ! déclara Lothar en désignant droit devant eux une majestueuse montagne recouverte par un manteau de neige. C'est ici que prend sa source le Grand Fleuve, le Rhin. Les Havres Bleus se trouvent de l'autre côté.

Plus il se rapprochait du col de l'Oberalp, et plus Ron sentait que la magie se faisait prégnante dans l'atmosphère. En courant dans le vent, il avait l'impression de voguer sur les ondes d'un courant chaud qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers le centre d'un lieu mystérieux et inconnu.

En dépassant le col de montagne, ils franchirent une barrière invisible, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une sphère nouvelle. C'est alors que sous leurs yeux se profilèrent pour la toute première fois les merveilleux Havres Bleus.

De l'autre côté du col de l'Oberalp se trouvait une vallée verdoyante au centre de laquelle miroitait les eaux limpides d'un lac. Sur les rives de celui-ci était bâtit un village à l'aspect enchanteur, dont les bâtisses étaient construites en bois comme dans l'ancien temps. Les majestueux glaciers recouverts de neige qui entouraient cette vallée des merveilles ne faisaient qu'ajouter un charme de plus à cet endroit envoûtant. Cette vallée avait été préservée des ravages de la guerre, préservée des tourments et des tempêtes, préservée de la folie des hommes. En contemplant pour la première fois ce lieu mirifique, Ron Weasley sût d'instinct pourquoi il se prénommait les Havres Bleus. Il n'y avait qu'à observer les eaux du lac d'un incomparable bleu saphir pour comprendre qu'ici s'arrêtait le temps, ici s'arrêtait la douleur, et qu'ici se trouvait la paix.

Lothar et Othmar dirigèrent leurs balais en direction d'une imposante demeure bâtie avec la pierre des montagnes, et située sur un promontoire rocheux surplombant le lac. Après être descendu en piqué, ils se posèrent au pied d'un escalier en bois. Les membres de l'expédition atterrirent à leur tour, posant pour la première fois le pied sur l'herbe verte de la vallée.

\- Nous voici devant la demeure des seigneurs de ce lieu, déclarèrent Othmar et Lothar. Nous allons vous présenter à eux, puis nous repartirons pour le col du Saint-Gothard et nous vous laisserons avec eux. Laissez vos montures et vos affaires ici, personne n'y touchera.

Les membres de l'expédition se délestèrent de leurs sacs à dos et descendirent de leurs montures, puis ils suivirent les deux gardiens dans l'ascension de l'escalier en bois. Une fois arrivés en haut, Othmar et Lothar frappèrent à la grande porte de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de la demeure. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et un homme à la carrure imposante se dévoila à leurs regards.

\- Qui dois-je annoncer auprès de mes seigneurs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Othmar et Lothar, gardiens du col du Saint-Gothard, ainsi que trente-six voyageurs égarés qui souhaitent trouver refuge aux Havres Bleus.

\- Attendez ici.

L'homme se retira hors de leur vue avec la rapidité de l'éclair. Il réapparut au bout d'une minute à peine.

\- Mes seigneurs souhaitent vous recevoir. Cependant j'ai ordre de collecter vos baguettes. Mettez-les toutes dans ce coffre à votre droite. Et on ne discute pas.

Le ton autoritaire du sorcier ne plût pas du tout à Ron, qui déposa cependant à regret sa baguette dans le coffre qui avait été désigné. Il questionna tout de même Othmar et Lothar sur l'identité de ce sorcier.

\- C'est Niklaus, l'Intendant de la maison des seigneurs des Havres Bleus. Il est un peu brusque et impérieux, mais c'est un sorcier de grande valeur. C'est un expert dans l'art du duel. Il a fait ses classes à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

Ron hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Il suivit ensuite comme tous les autres l'Intendant Niklaus. Celui-ci les conduisit à travers la vaste demeure au mobilier luxueux. Il y avait ici des matériaux venus de toute l'Europe : Des tapisseries de Bulgarie, des piliers en marbre de Carrare, des tables en bois de chênes de l'Armorique, des armoires faites avec des pins sylvestres scandinaves, des chaises en bois d'olivier des plaines de Grèce, des bibliothèques en bois de cèdre de Chypre, et des miroirs d'ambre des Carpates.

Au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir franchi corridors, salons et bibliothèques, Niklaus les conduisit tous dans une vaste salle. Au fond de celle-ci trônait une cheminée monumentale au sein de laquelle crépitait un feu ardent. Une longue table à manger couvrait presque toute la longueur de la pièce. Celle-ci formait un T, et la barre transversale laissait la place pour trois sièges. Ceux-ci étaient les seuls à être occupés. Deux Seigneurs et une Dame y étaient assis.

\- Messeigneurs, s'inclina respectueusement l'Intendant Niklaus. Voici vos invités.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, déclara la Dame en se levant. Vous êtes l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Mais nous, nous ne savons pas qui sont nos hôtes, déclara effrontément Pansy en s'avançant devant tout le monde.

La Dame la fixa de ses yeux de la couleur de l'ambre, et un mince sourire adoucit ses traits nobles.

\- Je suis Wilhelmina, et voici mes fils Wilfried et Gottfried. Nous sommes tous trois de la maison Gotthelf, tous trois descendants de Siegfried Gotthelf, mon père, tous trois Seigneurs des Havres Bleus, de la Source du Rhin, du Lac de Toma, du Col du Saint-Gothard et du Pays des Grisons.

\- Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue aux Havres Bleus, poursuivirent les Seigneurs Wilfried et Gottfried en se levant à leur tour. Puissiez-vous trouver ici le calme, le repos, et la paix.

\- Niklaus, ajouta la Dame Wilhelmina, merci d'avoir amené devant moi ces invités prestigieux. Je brûle d'envie de les interroger sur leur voyage, mais j'ai conscience en regardant leurs visages, qu'ils sont épuisés. Veille à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Othmar, Lothar, merci d'avoir amené jusqu'ici ces voyageurs égarés. A présent, regagnez votre poste au col du Saint-Gothard. Votre tâche y est primordiale. N'oubliez pas que L'Ennemi nous guette.

Othmar et Lothar s'inclinèrent devant la Dame et les deux Seigneurs, puis ils sortirent. Niklaus fit de même, ainsi que tous les membres de l'expédition. Ainsi s'acheva la brève mais stupéfiante entrevue avec les maîtres des lieux.

Les montures furent logées dans l'écurie des Havres Bleus, tandis que les sorciers étaient conduits par Niklaus à travers le village. D'ordinaire, on les aurait regardés avec méfiance et circonspection, mais les Havres Bleus n'étaient pas un hameau comme les autres. La majorité des sorciers qui vivaient ici étaient des réfugiés, ou bien des descendants de réfugiés.

\- Le lac que vous voyez est le Lac de Toma, les informa Niklaus. C'est ici que le Rhin prend sa source. Et c'est sur ces rives que furent bâtis les Havres Bleus, il y a de cela sept cents ans, par des sorciers qui fuyaient les persécutions des moldus et qui étaient dirigés par Guillaume Gotthelf, l'ancêtre des actuels Seigneurs des lieux. Guillaume Gotthelf, comme tous ses descendants, a été inhumé dans une crypte construite sur un versant du col de l'Oberalp. Vous pourrez aller la visiter si vous le souhaitez. Elle n'est pas très loin d'ici.

\- J'ai connu Siegfried Gotthelf, déclara soudain Alastor Maugrey. C'était il y a de nombreuses années, peu avant qu'il ne meure. Il s'était rendu à Londres, au bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Ce fût son dernier voyage.

\- Un autre sorcier de votre pays l'a connu bien mieux que vous, déclara Niklaus. La Dame Wilhelmina m'a raconté que durant de nombreuses années, un certain Albus Dumbledore est venu régulièrement ici, aux Havres Bleus. Siegfried Gotthelf et lui étaient amis.

Maugrey afficha un air sincèrement surpris, comme tous les autres membres de l'expédition. Dumbledore n'avait jamais parlé de cet endroit à quiconque.

 **.**

Ron était épuisé par le long voyage qui l'avait conduit de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons jusqu'ici, aux Havres Bleus. On l'installa avec Harry et Neville dans une chambre au sein d'un petit chalet en plein cœur du village, et on leur monta de la nourriture et des boissons chaudes. Les draps étaient frais, et des habits neufs se trouvaient sur une commode non loin des lits.

Harry était tout aussi fatigué, mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui donnait envie d'en savoir bien plus. Quant à Neville, il dormait déjà avant même qu'on ait installé son corps brisé sur un lit. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre au pays des rêves, se délectant du bonheur de retrouver un lit, un vrai.

Lorsque le rouquin se réveilla de son sommeil, le soir tombait déjà. Harry et Neville dormaient encore, alors Ron décida de se lever et de manger le repas qui lui avait été attribué. Il était occupé à boire un délicieux bol de chocolat chaud, lorsque soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre.

Ron reposa son bol et alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait Tracey. La jeune femme s'était douchée, et de fines gouttelettes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés pour se déposer sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une serviette de bain qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps, et dans ses yeux brillait la lueur ardente du désir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? la questionna Ron, dont le visage était devenu cramoisi.

\- Ce que tu aurais déjà dû saisir depuis longtemps. J'ai envie de toi Ronald.

\- Mais enfin Tracey…Blaise…tu as dit que c'était l'homme de ta vie…

\- Il l'était en effet, dit-elle (et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux), mais il n'est plus de ce monde désormais. Je le sais depuis des semaines. Je sens au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il m'a quittée pour toujours. J'ai accepté cela. Aujourd'hui je pense que le moment est propice pour que j'entame un nouveau chapitre de ma vie.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, et tenta de tout faire pour soustraire son regard à celui de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Elle le fascinait, et elle le savait. Il la fascinait elle aussi, et il le savait. Ayant toujours été malheureux en amour, Ron avait du mal à croire qu'enfin la chance lui souriait. Cependant, Tracey avait l'air si assurée que son charme s'en trouvait exacerbé.

\- Embrasse-moi Ron, lui dit-elle en caressant son bras gauche du bout des doigts.

\- Ecoute Tracey…je suis estropié…j'ai un bras en métal…je ne suis pas comme Blaise…

\- Peu m'importe. Tu as eu le courage de quitter ta maison, et tu as survécu jusqu'ici, ce qui prouve que tu es bien plus fort que tu ne veux l'admettre.

Ron fût épaté par le fait qu'elle lui ressorte la même phrase que celle qu'il lui avait dite dans la lueur des torches de l'escalier du Diable. Emporté par un élan irrésistible, il enlaça Tracey par la taille et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'acculer contre un mur. Ron ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ces instants de bonheur, puis il les rouvrit pour pouvoir contempler le doux visage de cette femme dont il s'était éprit. Au bout de ce qui leur parût être une éternité, les deux amants cessèrent le baiser et se détachèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle.

\- J'aime le goût de tes lèvres contre les miennes, susurra sensuellement Tracey.

\- Moi j'aime ta chaleur. Elle me réchauffe après ces longues nuits d'hiver où j'ai cru que mes os s'étaient changés en glace. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point ton corps me réchauffe, plus que n'importe quel breuvage. J'ai envie de te garder pour toujours près de moi.

Tracey se colla tout contre lui, et Ron l'enlaça très fort. Il en profita pour sentir l'odeur suave qui émanait de ses cheveux sombres, et il reconnut la délicate odeur florale de la lavande.

\- Regarde le coucher de soleil ! murmura Ron en tournant la tête de Tracey en direction de la fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Si ce n'est pas magnifique ça…

Tracey se blottit davantage dans les bras de son amant, les yeux rivés sur le lac de Toma dont les eaux renvoyaient comme un miroir les rayons du soleil couchant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle sentit qu'ils avaient tous trouvés la paix. L'espoir était permis à nouveau. En tournant son regard vers Ron, elle sût qu'il pensait la même chose. Dans un nouvel élan de désir, elle l'embrassa avec passion, et il lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'ardeur, la soulevant par les fesses et l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Et tandis qu'ils laissaient libre cours à leurs désirs charnels, le soleil acheva sa course dans le ciel. Avant de disparaître à l'Ouest, celui-ci laissa une dernière fois ses rayons courir sur les ondes immobiles du lac, et illuminer le refuge paisible des Havres Bleus.


End file.
